Battle high
by Benji Himura
Summary: Altered dimension Sakura Taisen story. The hanagumi goes back to the school and learn that is not only the hanagumi that deal with mystical forces. But more than that they will learn how to deal with a enemy that is not a demon. New disclaimer added.
1. Back to the school

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic. My previous works are perfect blue eyes, young blood and my most recent one Red sword, Black gun. This last one is a joint fic of Maria Tachibana and me. We signed it as Seiryu and Kuassari. I am also writing violet blossoms. I will only name my Sakura Taisen/wars fics.

He make a pause and say:

Let me give you all a brief explanation of this story. It will happen away from Teito or Tokyo. It will be on a school on the interior of the state of Kyoto but far from the capital. It a private boarding school on the middle of nowhere. The closer city or village is away four hours in a car. Walking take about ten hours to make it. So you begun at seven in the morning and arrive on the village at fife in the afternoon that not stopping for nothing. The school grounds are very large. More details on the story. Many of my own characters will be on the story. If is not from any anime is mine.

He make a pause and say:

Now the more important detail it all happens in 2002. So there is steam power but is outdated. And think on the future of Sakura Taisen/wars series but with out the kouma wars. All the hanagumi will be there. Even Ogami. As for then they was the theater troupe but they have closed the theater for make large repairs on the building. The hanagumi have the older ones eighteen years. They all will act in the most similar way as they do plus few changes for the story sake.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And he walk away.

Chapter one: Back to the school.

On a private bus the hanagumi is in there and Orihime say to Yoneda:

Why we have to go to school?

And Yoneda say:

Is good have an education. And since you are very behind on the Japanese subjects will be good for you. And besides the theater will be closed by a long time. So you all could use that time in a constructive way.

And Ogami say:

I already passed by it why I have to go again?

And Yoneda say:

I would not be unfair of letting the girls go and let you out of it. So you are going too. And it will be a good experience. That is school is very famous. And it have really good clubs that deal with martial arts. Well not mentioning the others clubs. Since is a boarding school have many.

And Maria say:

But why have many clubs?

And Yoneda say:

Help to pass the free time.

And Sumire say:

How much more to us get to that school?

And Yoneda say:

Another hour.

And Sumire say:

Why is so away from the city?!

And Kaede pull a flyer and say:

Is to give the students a better environment to focus on the school and on the school activities. Since is on the middle of the woods also have a very fresh air.

And Kanna say:

I just hope that the food is good.

And Kaede say:

Here says that the food is made by high skilled chefs and that the menu is very large. It also have a large library with many titles from foreign writers and national writers. Large sports field. Covered pool. Three cafeterias one on each of the two dorms and one near of the school building. Beautiful design of the school facilities.

And Iris say:

Iris hope that she have fun in the school.

And Yoneda say:

You will have.

One hour later they arrive in a large parking lot, near of large stone brown building with large wood doors. And they get down of the bus and Ogami say reading the plaque:

Kabinoyama library.

And Maria say:

That is sure large.

And a blonde woman wearing a long black skirt, white social shirt, a black vest and a black tie walk to then and say:

Is because we have many books in there.

And they look at her and Yoneda say:

Miss Mayumi is good to see you again.

And she say:

It sure is Mister Yoneda. So these are the new students?

And Yoneda nod and Mayumi say:

It sure have a young one. But is alright we also have few others students of her age.

And Iris smile and Mayumi say:

Please come with me. I will take you to the dean office. And for the bags you can take it later.

And they nod and walk away. They walk by a stone side walk very well made and clean. They pass by a three stored building with many windows and over an entry have three angels over an arch and Sumire say:

Wow that is beautiful.

And Mayumi say:

It sure is. Just wait for see Kaori.

And Sumire say:

Kaori?

And Mayumi say:

Sorry. Is the habit. Kaori is a statue on a fountain. All the students call her of Kaori. And the garden of Kaori garden. So we end getting used to call her like that.

And Sumire nod. And they see a four stored building and they get in and the halls are well lighten with black and white floor tiles. It have few plants vases on the hall and Orihime say:

This place is beautiful.

And Mayumi say:

All the school interiors are like this. Very well decorated and beautiful. Is to make the students enjoy they time on the school.

And Ogami say:

This is way nicer than my older school.

And Mayumi giggle. And she open a door and say:

Please get in.

And they walk in. They are now on a large room with an elegant decoration. A large office desk with a comfortable looking chair behind it. A large sofa with leather cover. Two chairs in front of the desk. Many bookshelves filled with books. Over the organized desk have writing materials and sheets of paper. And Mayumi say:

The dean will be arrive in any minute he is bringing the leader of the dormitory area that you will be staying.

And Kaede say:

The leader of the dormitory?

And Mayumi say:

Not from the dormitory. You see on the school it have a division made by the students on the dorms. They are subdivided on areas. And those areas have one leader that is chosen by the students. He deal with the problems like telling to the staff that it have a pipe leaking over the area. Or help to organize the field trips. Is like a class representative but he look over the area of the dorms.

And Yoneda say:

How is divided the areas?

And Mayumi say:

Well originally was made by groups of friends that was living on near rooms. But after it got popular they have decided to divide on the halls. Each leader have one hall that include both sides of the halls. Since every hall have ten rooms on each side each leader deal with twenty rooms. Or twenty students over his hall. On the hall might have some rules over noise and conduct based and voted by the students on the area.

And Yoneda say:

Interesting. And how much students have in here?

And Mayumi say:

A bit more than seven hundred.

And they got surprised and Reni say:

So it have 35 leaders?

And Mayumi nod and say:

Yes. Because it have 37 halls.

And Sakura say:

Excuse me but then it would have 37 leaders.

And Mayumi say:

It would. But the extra two halls are from a smaller dorm and they have not taken the same leader program. Is another group.

And the door is open and a mid aged man with a serious air around him wearing a dark brown suit and a red tie walk in. he have short black hair with few white strands. Behind him have a young man. He is tall and have long black hair tied in a ponytail on the base of his head. He is wearing the school uniform. That is black pants, white social shirt with a collar covering half of his neck closed to the last button, a white blazer with black cuffs and collar, with three black buttons. And the blazer have a black shield with a katana and a bow in front of a mountain, he is wearing black fingerless gloves. And Mayumi say:

Hibikiya-sama this are the new students and they guardian.

And the man say in a casual tone:

Nice to meet you all. And welcome to our school.

And they nod and the dean sit on the chair behind the desk and say:

I hope that you all enjoy your time in our school. In here we take pride of ours students. So do your bests to make the school proud.

And they nod. And the man say:

This young man is Himura Benji. He is the leader of the Ceres hall where you will be staying over your tie in our school.

And Benji say:

Hi.

And they trade greetings and the dean say:

You all have been placed in the same room on the second year with Himura-kun. Taking out Miss Chateaubriand and Miss Milchstrasse will be on the special classes. But Miss Milchstrasse might pick up fast and pass to the first year classes in six month.

And Ogami say:

Special classes?

And the dean say:

It the classes for younger students like her.

And they nod understanding. And dean say:

So Himura-kun you can take the new students to tour around the school now.

And he nod. And Mayumi say:

The uniform for the will arrive tomorrow. I will deliver to your hall.

And he nod. And he say:

So can we go?

And the hanagumi nod. And they leave following him. Kaede and Yoneda stay behind. And Benji say:

So we can begin on the Ishiji hall that is this building here. So it sound good?

And they nod and he say:

Any questions is only to ask.

And they nod and Benji say:

Okay. On this side of the hall in front of the dean office have the teachers room. On the right of the teachers room have the meeting room. Here the classes representatives and the teachers meet to solve the problems among the students and teaches or to organize something.

And they nod. And Benji on the end of the hall is the nurse office. On this side have the toilets and the staff room.

And they nod and he say:

So can we go to the second floor?

And they nod and they go up some stairs. And they are in a hall that is just like this first floor but this one don't have any decoration. And Benji say:

In here have some club rooms and depots. Sadly this is the only hall on the building with no decoration. The students here have removed then.

And they nod and Sumire say:

What clubs are in this floor?

And Benji say:

Here have only the ones linked to the art club. As the band club. The art club itself. The photography club. The music club. And few others. But it also have many art rooms saved for painting and drawing.

And Orihime say:

How nice.

And Benji say:

But the clubs are closed is still class period now. So they are locked.

And they nod and move on to the third floor. And the hall is like the other ones but this one have plant vases and comfortable chairs scattered on the hall. And Benji say:

This is the floor of the non-athletics clubs. I by myself visit sometimes the tea ceremony club. They have a wonderful tea mix that is really good.

And Sumire say:

Is the Japanese tea ceremony?

And Benji say:

It is. They perform it.

And Sakura say:

That sounds interesting.

And Reni say:

What others clubs have in here?

And Benji say:

The manga and anime club. The book club. Well they have a room but they meet on the library. The girls club. Well that one is club that few girls have made. Is like a group of girls that expend they time chatting about fashion and popular bands. It also have a boys club. Is the same thing but they talk about sports and famous models. They are many. You can also found the chess club around here.

And Kanna say:

Well I know two girls that will like to join the girls club.

And Orihime and Sumire glare at her and Benji say:

And have the roof.

And they move up. All the large area is surrounded by a tall steel mesh fence and have on the middle of it smalls bushes planted on long vases and on the edges too. It have benches and lamp post. And it is blowing a cool breeze. And Benji say:

This is the roof. As you can see is place to relax.

And they look around and Benji say:

A small secret. Just keep with us okay?

And they nod and Benji say:

It feels great take a nap here on a warm day.

And they nod. And Kanna say:

It sure must be.

And they see all the school ground and Benji say:

It also have a great view of the school.

And Kanna say:

Damn that is a sure huge sports field.

And Benji say:

It is. Is for the track and field sports. It have a race track. Soccer field. Baseball field. An open field for anything. You are seeing that building on the other side of the main field?

And they nod and Benji say:

That is our dorm.

And they look at the large brown building and Sumire say:

We have to walk everyday all that?!

And Benji say:

Yes. Is a good warm up. You girls got lucky. Until this year the dorm didn't have a cafeteria. So we have to wake earlier to go get the breakfast. The other gained one three years before. And is as far of the campus as ours.

And Benji say:

So want to meet the campus cafeteria?

And they nod and move down the three stores and to a building right up the Ishiji hall. And they move to the cafeteria. It have the same black and white floor tiles and larges wood tables with comfortable stalls around then. And a large window showing the kitchen. And Benji say:

This is the dinning room or the cafeteria. Most of the students eat here on the lunch. The breakfast and dinner is mainly on the dorms. It have many vending machines here. You can get a soda, chips, candies, breads and mainly anything that you can found on a vending machine. The food is for free since we board in here. The machines work normally so you have to pay. The breakfast is at six in the morning and goes to the seven in the morning, the lunch begun at noon and goes until one. The dinner begun at seven and ends at nine.

And Kanna say:

And the food is good?

And Benji say:

It is good. Is bit bland because they don't put much salt. But that is fixed putting on salt. It have salt shakers on the tables. After that is way better.

And Kohran say:

Why they don't put much salt?

And Benji say:

Since they make in large quantities is easy out much salt. So they let each student put the quantity of salt that they like on they own dishes.

And Maria say:

Makes sense.

And Benji say:

So now is the cover pool and the gym.

And they nod and move to the left and up a small stairs. And they get in a gym. And Benji show then and say:

Here have the volley courts. The handball courts. And the other cover sports courts. And they move to a door and Benji open and show a large pool and Benji say:

Here is the pool. Is an Olympic sized pool. And have a smaller one over there.

And he point to a corner. And they say:

Nice.

And Benji say:

Now the tennis courts is on the outside. Also have a basket ball courts out there.

And the show then. And they pass by a stone way and Benji say:

This is the promenade. It links the second dorm to the school.

And they are passing between a woods and Benji say:

All the school is surrounded by the woods. And they kept this because it give a nice view.

And they nod and Benji say:

Here among us it was to save money.

And they giggle. And they reach in a large six stored building and Benji say:

This is the second dorm. It have three halls by floor.

And in front of the building have a statue of an angel over an arch. And Benji say:

In there have a cafeteria and all the rooms and the baths.

And they nod and Benji say:

Okay now we go to the main building and the library.

And they nod and walk away. And the large building with the three angels Benji say while they walk in:

This is were the classes are. They are on the second and on the third floor. On the first floor have the student body room and others facilities for the students.

And they nod and Benji say pointing to a fountain with a statue of a woman holding a vase over her right shoulder and is pouring water on the small pool around her and he say:

This is the Kaori and the Kaori garden.

They are on an inner square and around then have few trees planted and couple of benches on the area. And Benji say:

This is a great place. Is a popular meeting spot on the school. And among us this place look the best on the night. Is also great on the sunset.

And they nod. And Benji say:

The water is from an underground well. Is very cool and pure.

And they nod. And Sakura say:

Mayumi-dono was right this place is amazing.

And Benji say:

It is. Now the library.

And they move away. And they get on the large building near the parking lot. And he say opening the doors:

This place is huge. It have rumors that some students got lost on the halls and was never found again.

And a female voice say:

That only happened twice. And we found then.

And they look and see Mayumi sitting on the librarian chair. And she say:

Don't try to scare the new students.

And Benji say:

I was going to tell that it was a joke if you didn't get in the way.

And Mayumi say:

So are you liking the school?

And Ogami say:

It is very nice. And it have amazing views.

And Mayumi say:

I know. And you are all welcome to come here anytime to check out books. We have a vast collection of books and many of then are not school books. We have romances, fiction and every genre.

And they say:

Okay.

And Mayumi say:

Benji the dean told to you take then to the dorm.

And Benji say:

Okay. I was going to do that now anyway.

And Mayumi say:

Okay.

And they leave. They pick the bags on the bus and move by the main field and Benji say near of the stairs:

Over there is the toilet. Is a public one.

And they nod and Benji say:

Our dorm is over the stairs.

And they walk up. And they reach a large nine floors building and Benji say:

Here is our dorm.

And they look at the building unlike the rest of the school this one have a simple outside. And Benji say:

They didn't placed any statue on this one.

And Sumire say:

Please tell me that have one elevator.

And Benji say:

It have three.

And she sigh relieved and Benji say:

The cafeteria is over there.

And he point to his left and they see a smaller building. And Benji say:

Let's get in.

And they walk in. They enter on the building and see a large entry the floor have larges gray floor tiles. The walls painted in white with a metal divisor on the middle and is painted in black under it. And have windows on the outer walls. And Benji press a button on the wall near an elevator and he say:

First we put your bags on the rooms then I show you guy around.

And they nod. And the elevator arrive and they get in. And Benji press the button of the third floor. And they go to the all on the right and Benji say:

This is the Ceres hall.

And over the hallways division have one medium sized silver plaque on the wall and the hall is divided on the middle and Benji say:

On here you will be staying.

And they look at the hall. It is clean. And the tiles are the same of the entry. On a wall have a message board. And they walk over the hall and Benji say picking up a bunch of keys on his pocket:

The rooms from this door here to the one in the end of the hall are empty. Only have the basic furniture that is the bed, a desk, a chair, a lamp, a closet, a cloth hanger and a shelf. All rooms have a balcony. Don't worry they are not connected so no one can climb in your room from another. On the balcony have a cloth line. It is steady one. You use it to dry your clothes. The dorm have a laundry. But I highly recommend to you wash your own underwear and socks.

And the girls nod agreeing and Benji say:

You all will mark on your clothes and uniforms the room number. And your name. You can also add your hall. Is to not be lost and if happen to be sended to another room the person will know that belong to someone else.

And they nod. And Benji say:

All the rooms have a toilet and a shower. But the bathroom is not very large, but they are large enough to be comfortable. It don't have a tub. Is only a shower. Is for the morning rush to the classes. The tub is on the basement is a public baths. Don't worry is not mixed have separated areas. It have showers and the large tub. The laundry is on the basement too. You can take the clothes to wash in anytime of the week. Taking out weekends. It take three days to take. You have to go and pick up by your own. Make sure of not leave anything of value or personal on the pockets. And this last part is from the laundry. Separate white clothes from colored clothes. Make two separated bags.

And they nod. And Benji say:

You can decorate the room at your own taste. Only remember that is for the time in the school so don't make any reforms. And you can have your own electronic devices like TV sets or radios. Well a guy of the Silver hall have home theater and a collection of video games. His room is full of then. Just remember that you can't keep then too high. Specially at the night after the ten on the night keep it in the normal volume to not bother the others students.

And Kanna say:

Any kind of device?

And Benji say:

Yes.

And Kanna say:

I could for example have a mini-bar?

And Benji say:

I have a small fridge and an electric pan.

And Kanna say:

Really?

And Benji say:

I have few others things. Just don't make any fry on the room. Use the balcony. And don't make smoke.

And she nod. And Sumire say:

What else you have on that kind of thing?

And Benji say:

I have a TV set and a VCR. A video game to pass the time. A computer. A DVD. Well you can say that is like an apartment.

And Reni say:

You share the room with anyone?

And Benji say:

No. Is an individual room. All the rooms are like that. But on an example you might be doing some work with a girl of the second dorm and is late and she is here she can stay overnight.

And Reni nod. And Benji say:

One thing to the record. We don't particularly forbid to have sexual relations on the school campus.

And they all blush and Maria say:

Aren't you being straight forward?

And Benji say:

A bit. But is important to say this. But it have limits of how far you can take it. And we also don't forbid the students to date on the campus. But the school have rigid rules about it. You can you the rooms to stay with your pair. But you must avoid calling attention. And for you Ogami this is a warning. Force a girl on date or on sex is something that is punished badly on the school ground. That is for all of you. It can happen that some students be showing off and trying to date any of you. If he begun to get forceful you can warn me. If he try anything else. You must warm me or a teacher.

And Kanna say:

Why you are telling us this?

And Benji say:

This school is far from the city and most of the students is from rich families and they think that they can do anything that they want to. And they might try get what they want by force. It happened before. That is why all the leaders have made an informal rule of telling this to the new students. Is for your own safety.

And they nod and Ogami say:

What happened on that case?

And Benji say:

The student was found by the lover of the forced person and he was beated almost to the death. After that both of then was expelled.

And they gasp and Benji say:

Is not a good story and the girl was traumatized. So to avoid things like that to happen again we tell you this.

And they nod. And Benji say:

But dating is accepted moving on deeper is also accepted when both parts agree.

And they all nod. And Benji say:

Okay. Now here is the keys.

And he give a key to each one of then. And Benji say:

To be fair I scrambled the keys. All the rooms are the same. But is for avoid any trouble.

And Maria say:

Who else have a copy of the keys?

And Benji say:

Only the dean. It need owner of the room and the leader of the hall to get the copy in case of the key have broken. And after take a copy if must be returned.

And Maria nod. And the try out the keys and Benji say:

You all can unpack now. If you need anything I live on the room 38. Is right across the hall over here.

And he point to a room and he say:

You guys have…

And he look to his wrist watch and say:

One and a half hour to unpack. After it I will show around the clubs.

And they nod and walk in on the respectives rooms. And one and half hour later Benji knock on the doors and they leave and Benji say:

Are you guys ready?

And they nod and Benji say:

God. But first let's have lunch. Is pass noon.

And they nod and walk to the cafeteria. Is just like the other one. And they get trays and food plates and they sit on an empty table and Ogami say:

Why is so empty?

And Benji say:

Because usually most of the students eat on the campus. Only about ten percent of the students of the dorms eat here on the lunch.

And Sumire say:

Why?

And Benji say:

After the launch have one class on the afternoon. Is always a class that don't need physic so the students can digest. After the classes have the clubs activities. And some of then end very late about eight and a half on the night.

And Maria say:

That is why the longer dinner time.

And Benji say:

Yes.

And Sakura say:

How many students are in clubs?

And Benji say:

About ninety seven percent.

And they get surprised and Benji say:

This is a boarding school and is on the middle of the woods. The clubs help to pass the time. You can frequent a club with being a member.

And Benji eat some ramen and Orihime say:

And you are from any club?

And Benji say:

Yes.

And Ogami say:

Witch one?

And Benji say:

Is not a specific club. Is a group of people with common interests. We call it of battle high.

And Maria say:

Battle high?

And Benji say:

Yes. We are like the martial arts club. But we don't do trains and go on championships. We do the meetings and spar to pass the time and develop the skills. We do many other things. Sometimes we fill in over another club in a championship because one of the members are hurt.

And Sakura say:

Sound interesting.

And Benji say:

I show the club later.

And they nod. And two hours later they get in a medium sized dojo and Sakura say:

Amazing this is where you guys meet?!

And Benji say:

Yes. It was falling apart when we moved to here. After repair it with the help of the architect and the construction clubs we rebuild it. And is quite nice have it own showers, toilet, electricity, changing room and few others comforts.

And they take out the shoes when getting in and Kanna say:

So you must have many members.

And Benji say:

Not much.

And they get in and see the dojo empty and Maria say:

Is empty?

And Benji say:

Actually have on the club seven members counting with me.

And Iris say:

Where is everyone else?

And Benji say:

The others members also go on others clubs pass the time. We are not so strict. We meet over here when we want to. And we move around freely. When we want to spar or do something we gather here.

And Reni say:

If is like this why you still have the dojo?!

And Sakura say:

That is right. The other clubs could use it.

And Benji say:

The battle high allow then to use. Is only they make an appointment and they can use. But they have to clean up later.

And a male voice say:

That is because no one have the guts to try to complain over this.

And they turn and see a young man on the same height of Benji. But he have long brown hair and it wears it loose. And Benji say:

Why you are here Nishizaki? Or did Juichi send his dog deliver a message?

And the teen face show his anger and Benji say:

You guys back off.

And they obey. And Nishizaki say:

You are sure bold on making that statement alone against me knowing that I am not alone. And a girl voice came from behind the hanagumi and she say:

He is not alone.

And a red haired teen come out from the changing room. She is wearing military green pants, a same color jackets and a tight figure hugging black shirt. Se have a thin darker line on her left cheek beginning on her lips high and moving down to her chin. And she walk and stop near Benji and Nishizaki say:

Julietta.

And she smile and say:

And you really think that your goons are even a match for him?

And another female voice now from the entry say:

Stop Nishizaki.

And the teen stop and a girl wearing a black dress with a short skirt that goes until the middle of her thighs with many buttons, she is wearing a small white blazer with black cuffs and collar, it have a black ribbon making a lace on the middle of the chest. The blazer cover until the middle of the stomach. And have the school shield on the left arm. She is also using ankle high black boots. She have long green hair and she say:

That is really mean Benji. We have only came here to deliver you a message.

And Benji say:

I am not interested on anything that come from the soldats.

And she say:

I have a message from the vice-president.

And Benji expression only get colder and he say:

I am not interested on what Haruka might have to say.

And she say:

Still I will tell. She send you a hi and a wet kiss. And I also have a message for the newbie's. And it is this. Is better you all act well and work hard. If any of you show yourself worthy you might be honored with a invitation to join the soldats.

And they stay quiet and Benji say:

Now go Rieko.

And she say:

One last thing. She also said that the offer for you join the soldats is still open. Is only say the word.

And Benji say:

Tell to her stick the offer over you favorite hole Rieko.

And she blush madly and say:

Fine. Let's go Nishizaki.

And they leave.

And Julietta say:

Why she don't get real? You are never joining then.

And Benji say:

She is stubborn.

And Julietta nod. And Ogami say:

What was this?

And Benji say:

Just some rivalry over two clubs.

And Iris say:

Who is she?

And Benji say:

This is Julietta Thorndike. She is a member of the battle high.

And Julietta say:

Hi.

And Reni say:

What are the soldats?

And Benji say:

Is a self called elite of the school. They pick the best in martial group and from the group. It is almost a tradition of the school.

And Julietta say:

Yeah. And the rivalry with the battle high too.

And Benji nod. And Sumire say:

And they act like that?

And Benji nod and Julietta say:

They have a own dorm. With two halls. Only members of the soldats can move to there.

And Ogami say:

That is why it was 37 halls.

And Benji nod. And Sakura say:

What the soldats do?

And Benji say:

Remember that story of the two guys that I told on the dorm?

And they nod and Benji say:

The soldats make sure that it didn't leaked to the press or to anyone. They act like some kind of police. But they work on they own rules. If they don't like of something they destroy it. And since is only formed by people with high influence it can't be dismantled.

And Sakura say:

That is horrible.

And Maria say:

And why the rivalry?

And a male voice say:

The battle high oppose to then. The soldats rule the school by terror. The battle high prevent then from becoming too powerful.

And they move and see a blonde man with long hair wearing a male uniform and Benji say:

Kimihito I thought that you would be on detention today.

And he say:

The teacher decided to give me extra lesson. And she let me go. It was Rieko and Nishizaki that just passed by?

And Benji nod. And Kimihito say:

There are the new members of the Ceres hall?

And Benji nod. And Kimihito say:

Nice to meet you all I am Satake Kimihito. And welcome to the battle high. Feel free to join if you wish to.

And they all nod. And Reni say:

Why it named Ceres hall?

And Julietta say:

It was the first leader of the hall who chosen the name. All the halls on the dorms are named like that.

And Benji nod. And Maria say:

What you do on this club?

And Kimihito say:

About anything. Benji here like to expend sometime over the tea ceremony club every now and then. Julietta is also a member of the survival club.

And Sumire say:

That explain the outfit.

And Julietta say:

I use the club changing room to change from my uniform to this. Is a way shorter walk that go back to the Ceres hall to change.

And Orihime say:

You are from the Ceres hall?!

And Julietta nod and say::

Yes. And Kimihito too.

And Ogami say:

Why you joined this club?

And Julietta say:

I liked the club when we first join.

And Kanna say:

We?

And Julietta say tapping Benji shoulder:

We joined together. You know Benji and I know each other since we was kids. We are kind of rivals. So we joined here to be able to kick the other ass with no one complaining about it.

And Kimihito say:

I joined because I felt like doing it. Is a nice club and is not so demanding about schedules and activities. The supervisor teacher really love that part.

And Kohran say:

Supervisor teacher?

And Benji say:

Every club have a teacher who look over it. We also have one. But she is very lazy and since we don't act much like the others clubs she can sleep over the club office back there.

And he point to a door. And Julietta say:

That is right.

And Iris say:

And where is everyone else?

And Kimihito say:

Well one of then is the teacher who is sleeping back there. Miki is on the tea ceremony club that she is also a member. Azusa is on the basket club team. And Shuji is around the kendo club. Those are the members like me and Benji. Also have the others members who is not fully over the club. They are all on others activities too. We have a very relaxed way. So we act like we like to.

And Ogami say:

That is so odd.

And Sakura say:

If is like that why still have the club?

And Benji say:

When we mark a meeting all the members show up.

And they shrug and Sumire say:

There is a thing bothering me.

And Benji say:

What?

And Sumire say:

Well is that in one of those clubs they told me to stay close of my hall leader no matter what. And to make sure that the others stayed near too. But I didn't get why.

And Kimihito say:

So Benji what you think?

And Benji say:

Is better we brief then about the rules and the unwritten rules.

And Kanna say:

Rules? Unwritten rules?

And Benji say:

Yes. Is like a formal agreement among students and the school body. You all have read the school rules right?

And they nod. And Benji say:

Well those are the rules. The hall rules are those that I told before.

And Ogami say:

And the unwritten rules?

And Benji say:

Well the first one is…

And the club sliding door is slammed open. And they all look at it. And they see a group of seven students wearing the school uniform. They are all males. And three of then have a small pin on the collar. And on that seem to be the leader say in a menacing tone:

So here are the new transferred students. As they was saying there is many pretty girls. Why you didn't take then to the soldats so we could give then a very warm wel**come**. As the tradition rules.

And they all feel the emphasis on the last part of welcome. And another one say:

Yeah so we could show then a really good time. All the newbie's have to show respects to they sempais.

And Benji say:

Get out of here. You know very well that the soldats are not welcome to the dojo.

And the leader say:

Show respect for us! We are the soldats!

And Benji turn to then and say:

You are surely forgetting with who you are talking to.

And Benji crack his knuckles and one of then say:

Hey Sasaki is better not piss him off. You know what he have done on the tournament.

And the leader say:

As he could beat all of us together. Now give us the girls and you can life to take another breath….

And in a blink of eyes Benji punched the guy who fly out the dojo by the open door and the others follow him. And Benji say:

I guess that I haven't made myself clear.

And he step out and see many more students. And Julietta and Kimihito come out with the hanagumi and Sasaki say holding his broken nose:

Get him!

And Julietta say:

Big mistake. Really big mistake.

And Benji take out his blazer and toss over her direction and she grab it and Kimihito say:

Those guys are sure dumb. They don't know anything about Benji Hiten.

And Ogami say:

Benji Hiten?

And Julietta say:

Benji fighting style. Is super effective against multiple opponents.

And one man say:

We will get then.

And Benji say:

They are under my guard. Anyone who try will pay for that badly.

And Benji kick the closer man. And Kanna say:

What is happening? It don't matter we have to help him.

And Kimihito hold her and say:

Don't.

And Maria say:

Why not? He is alone!

And Kimihito say:

Is the hall leader problem make sure that the people who live on his hall are safe. Even on the mean of fight for they safety. That is what he is doing now. That is the first rule.

And Julietta say:

Unwritten rule number one: respect your hall leader and obey him. In exchange he will look over you and your safety. No matter what.

And Benji kick another one sending him up on the air and he pack on the man a combo and toss him over few others. And the group stop and Benji smile and say:

So it is enough? I am not even warmed up. And I am taking very easy.

And they group get closer of the other. And Orihime say:

That is crazy we should call a teacher.

And Kimihito say:

You are seeing that man over there. The one in black suit. He is a teacher. Is only normal thing be settle with fights in here. After all this is a martial school.

And Reni say:

Martial school?

And Kimihito say:

On this school at least eighty percent of the students are fighter or practice martial arts. This school gather the bests of that fight or style. So is only normal have many fights. And is not against the rules.

And Kohran say:

It is crazy.

And Benji knock out the last one and he say:

I guess that is over.

And he crack his knuckles and turn his back to the group of fallen students and he say:

Any attempt of harm anyone of my hall will be paid with that.

And he walk closer to then and Julietta say:

So warmed up?

And Benji say:

No. They are not even a good train.

And he pick his blazer. And a man say:

Maybe you want to face someone stronger.

And Benji look at the man and he see a tall muscular man wearing a uniform. His muscles seems that are about to bust out the tight shirt. And Benji say:

So she sended you to avenge then?

And he say:

No. I was passing by and see you beating the members of the soldats and came to help.

And Benji say:

I see. You are one the few good ones on then Sano. But those guys was trying to rape the new students who are on my hall. Under my guard. That is above the soldats and the battle high. You know it very well.

And Sano say:

I know. But I will avenge my fallen companions. So Himura-dono get ready. I don't like to attack an unprepared opponent.

And Benji give the blazer back to Julietta and he say turning to him:

As I said you are one of they bests. You have morals and I praise that. So if I go fully against you is all right?

And Sano say:

I would not ask for anything else. I will do the same.

And Benji begun to unbutton his shirt and Sano say:

I have been eager to face you on a match like this. I heard legends about you. The most skilled one of the group that went for the tournament. The leader. And champion.

And Benji remove his shirt and the man say:

No moves restrictions. Only don't hit on the groin. Sounds fair?

And Benji give Julietta his shirt and he is wearing a white T-shirt and the gloves and he say:

Good enough. Kimihito you give the start.

And Benji get in an attack pose and tense his muscles that respond getting very defined and Sano say:

Winning or losing I will enjoy this.

And Benji say:

I hope that you do.

And Kimihito say:

When the coin fall.

And he toss a coin in the air. Benji keep looking at Sano and the coin fall. Sano run to Benji and Benji jump over on him. Benji hold Sano head and spinning on the air toss him on the ground hard. Everyone feel the shock. And Benji grab his right arm and twist it and step over Sano shoulder and Benji say:

Now you can surrender or I will break your arm.

And shocked as everyone else Sano stay quiet. And Benji force the arm a bit and he groan and say:

I surrender.

And Benji release the very tall and muscular man. And he walk to Julietta and Sano sit on the ground and say:

It was too fast for even enjoy.

And Benji say putting on his shirt:

I told that I was going fully on you.

And some one clap and walk near then. And they all look at the person. Is a woman with long pale blonde hair with a black ribbon on her hair and wearing the school uniform and she say:

As usual amazing Benji. Less than fife seconds you subdued Sano. And he weight more than one hundred kilos. And still you flipped him over like he was a small cushion. More than never your style surprise me. Even that you don't even use it.

And Benji say:

Take your goons out of here Haruka. And make sure that any of then try to harm any one of my hall.

And she nod and say:

This is all a misunderstanding. I would not send Rieko give then a message if I would let then scared then.

And the students leave and Haruka say:

And she told me of your "kind" words to me. You should be nicer to a lady Benji. Where is your education?

And Benji say picking his blazer:

With you and the soldats I forget it.

And she smile and walk away too. And Reni say:

She have odd eyes. They are red.

And Benji put on the blazer. And Kimihito say:

Well let's get back inside.

And they nod and walk in. And from the club office a woman with short black hair wearing a red dress with a large v neck and a short skirt wearing a lab coat come out of it and she say:

What was all that mess about? I could feel the ground shake.

And Julietta say:

Benji tossed Sano on the ground. It is only few problems with the soldats. Nothing unusual.

And Sakura say:

Who is she?

And Kimihito say:

She is the school nurse. Hyuga Aki. She is the supervisor teacher of this club.

And Aki say:

Hi. You must be the new students.

And they trade greetings and Aki say:

Don't worry about that. Benji is a nice guy. He only act like that around then.

And Ogami say:

That was really odd. Why those guys tried to get the girls?

And Aki say:

They wanted to fuck then. They are the soldats what they want they do. But not all are like that. Those was the worst ones. The spoiled kids that managed to join then. So they think that can do anything.

And Sumire say:

But they are wrong.

And they all nod. And Aki say:

Is better you all stay close of Benji. Since he is the hall leader he can kick they ass hard with no problem later.

And Sumire say:

So that is why they meant.

And the other nod. And Maria say:

But we can fight too.

And Aki say:

I don't said that. But against fife you would fall. So walk on groups. And if is possible around Benji.

And Julietta say:

When you get in any club also try stay near of the sempais.

And they nod. And Sakura say:

And what is about Benji and Haruka they seem to hate the other.

And Aki say:

Is about that.

And Benji come out from the showers and Aki say:

Calmer now?

And he nod and Aki say:

Good.

And Kanna say:

And how we join a club?

And Julietta say:

Is only ask to the club president.

And Kanna say:

Who is the president of this club?

And Julietta say:

Well that is Aki. She is also the president. Benji is the vice-president. I am the counselor and Kimihito is the first man.

And Kanna say:

It can be made in any time?

And Julietta nod. And Benji say:

Is about time to get in the dorm.

And they nod and walk away. And on the way to the dorm Maria say:

That happens a lot? I mean soldats trying to fuck the new girls?

And Benji say:

Not much. All the leaders of halls act like me on this kind of cases. If you see someone with that pin on the collar is a member of the soldats. Try to avoid then. But not all of then are like that. Also have some who are nice and honest.

And they get on the dorm. Way later on that night Benji walk to the baths on the basement. And he is carrying clean clothes and a towel and he say to himself while undressing on the changing room:

I sure chose to bath late today. I hope that still have hot water.

And he put his clothes on a locker marked with his name and with a towel around his waist he move to the large tub and see the water and he see that is warm and get in. And he say:

This is sure good after work out.

And he relax on the tub and look up to the ceiling and he close his eyes. The lights are turn off and he don't notice it. And a slender figure walk closer to the tub and stop over him and caress his cheek softly and the figure say:

Hi.

And he say with his eyes still closed:

You still can sneak in very well Haruka.

And he open his eyes and see her face upside down and her body wrapped around a towel tightly and showing very well her large breasts and she say:

And you still know when I am close.

And he say:

What you are doing in here?

And she say:

You could be kinder to me.

And he say:

You traded me by the soldats. You know very well what they did.

And she say:

I am sorry. But it was the best.

And he stay quiet and she say:

You are angry?

And he say:

You know the answer very well Haruka.

And she say:

You know why I did though.

And Benji say:

Our curse didn't affected our relationship.

And she say:

On the soldats I can found a cure for us!

And Benji say:

I don't mind my curse. And you should not either. Is not a bad one.

And she say:

But I don't like then!

And Benji say:

So you came here to revive our broke up fight?

And she say:

You know very well that is not for that.

And Benji say:

We are enemies now Haruka. Understand that. I am the leader of the battle high and you are the vice-president of the soldats.

And she say:

That didn't stopped you from doing me before.

And she kiss him from above. And she twirls her tongue with his. And he respond. And they stay like that for more time and she say breaking the kiss:

For now let's forget again that we are enemies and remember of the time that we was boyfriend and girlfriend.

And he nod and she get in the tub with him and sit over his lap and pass her arms around his neck and he pass his arms around her waist and they kiss again.

End of the chapter one.

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he pause and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. the curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	2. New marks

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic. My previous works are perfect blue eyes, young blood and my most recent one Red sword, Black gun. This last one is a joint fic of Maria Tachibana and me. We signed it as Seiryu and Kuassari. I am also writing violet blossoms. I will only name my Sakura Taisen/wars fics.

He make a pause and say:

Let me give you all a brief explanation of this story. It will happen away from Teito or Tokyo. It will be on a school on the interior of the state of Kyoto but far from the capital. It a private boarding school on the middle of nowhere. The closer city or village is away four hours in a car. Walking take about ten hours to make it. So you begun at seven in the morning and arrive on the village at fife in the afternoon that not stopping for nothing. The school grounds are very large. More details on the story. Many of my own characters will be on the story. If is not from any anime is mine.

He make a pause and say:

Now the more important detail it all happens in 2002. So there is steam power but is outdated. And think on the future of Sakura Taisen/wars series but with out the kouma wars. All the hanagumi will be there. Even Ogami. As for then they was the theater troupe but they have closed the theater for make large repairs on the building. The hanagumi have the older ones eighteen years. They all will act in the most similar way as they do plus few changes for the story sake.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And he walk away.

Chapter two: New marks.

On the next day before the breakfast Benji on his uniform knock over the door of every member of the hanagumi. He is carrying a large bag on his left hand. And they open the doors and Benji say seeing then:

Okay guys here are your uniforms. So form a line to pick then.

And they all nod. And Iris being the line. And Benji pick up a smaller bag on the large one and say:

This is yours. It have three uniforms. Also the two of the gymnastics uniform and a swimsuit.

And Iris nod and pick the bag and Benji say:

If you got the uniform go back to your room and prepare for the breakfast. So wash yourself and dress up. Be ready in a half hour.

And they nod. Maria and Kanna are the last ones. And he give a bag to both and he say:

You two got males uniforms. Everything taking out the swimsuit is for males. If you two want can also request a female uniform. But here it says that you two would prefer the male version.

And the duo nod. And Benji say:

Now dress up and get ready to the breakfast.

And they nod and walk to the rooms. And fifteen minutes later they all come out the rooms. Ogami, Maria and Kanna are with the boy's uniform. And the rest of the girls is wearing the girl's uniform. And Sakura say pulling the skirt down:

This skirt are too short. And I feel cold on my legs.

And Benji say:

Is not so short. And you can use stockings with it. Many girls use it.

And Sumire and Orihime say:

I kind of like it. Is nice.

And Reni say:

Is a bit unusual be wearing this.

And Iris say:

This uniform is very cute Iris like it.

And Kanna say:

This sash like belt is a bit hard to get the hang on it.

And Benji say:

You get used to it. And close the blazer.

And Kanna nod and close the blazer buttons.

And Maria say:

I like this one. Is comfortable and very nice.

And Benji say:

If any of you want to return to your rooms and put on some stockings go ahead we will wait fife more minutes. Use black or brown please. And this one is just for the sake of telling. Wear panties. It don't mind the color just make sure that is clean.

And everyone blush and Sumire say:

That is not something to say that loud.

And Benji say:

Once have one incident that a girl didn't washed her underwear for a long time and when she did, she didn't have any to use. And she went to the class. She bumped in some guy and fall and she was exposed to everyone on the hall.

And Kohran say:

She must have been very embarrassed.

And Benji say:

A lot. So wash your underwear regularly and make sure of wear it. At least the ones who wear skirts. Same goes to the swimsuit.

And everyone nod. And Sakura, Kohran and Reni return to the room and Sakura come back with no stockings and she say with tears on her eyes:

I don't have any of then.

And Sumire say:

Is natural country lass. You only wears kimonos and hakamas. But I will be nice and lend you one. Just don't ruin it.

And she nod and she and Sumire get on her room. And later they come back. Sakura, Kohran and Reni now with stockings say:

We are ready.

And Sakura say:

Feels better with it.

And Benji say:

Okay. Since today is Thursday we only have two class days counting today. And the free weekend. You can go shopping on Sawamura on the weekend.

And Ogami say:

And how we would go?

And Benji say:

The school have a bus that take the students there on the weekends. And some students have cars or motorcycles. I have a motorcycle myself.

And Maria say:

So the students are allowed to leave on the weekend?

And they begun to walk away and Benji say:

Yes. You just have to warn the leader of the hall before going and if you plan to sleep over there tell him about it. Or on your case tell me about it.

And Kanna say:

And that bus get full?

And Benji say:

In every trip. That is why many students have it owns transport. Like Kimihito he have a car. So when he goes he take four friends with him. Of course some of then are not nice and go alone. But also have the ones that give rides to the others.

And they get on the cafeteria and get the breakfast and Sumire say:

And the shops are good?

And Benji say:

Yes they are good. Since this is an exclusive school many fancy stores moved to Sawamura. Since many of the students will buy in there on the weekends and sometimes during the afternoons. It have a regular supply of fashion clothes, cosmetics, make up, food and well mainly everything. It also have a car and a bike shop for those students that want to get one.

And Orihime say:

It seem good enough.

And Benji say:

It is. But it also get dangerous in there. Since many students think that outside the school can do anything. Events like yesterday fight are not uncommon in there when the students are there.

And Ogami say:

So we have to act like on the school?

And Benji nod and say:

Yes. Walk on groups or with a sempai. But if you guys want to go there this week I will be going too to show you all around.

And Orihime say:

And to keep us safe?

And he nod. After the breakfast they move to the main building to have the classes. During the lunch Sumire say:

I thought that it would be more reaction to a bunch of new students.

And Orihime say with her fork on hand:

I guess that is his fault.

And she point with the fork to Benji who is eating and Reni say:

It wasn't so bad. And we have lots of time in here. So you will have time to get popular.

And Orihime and Sumire mutter something. And Kanna say to Benji say:

So seconds are allowed?

And Benji say:

Yes. Just return with the tray to the end of the line.

And Kanna say:

Good. The food here is good enough. But it lack quantity.

And a man give friendly tap on her shoulder and say:

Benji here think the same. Why you think that he keep a mini bar and an oven on his room.

And Benji say:

So I can pick idiots like you and toss boiling water over your face and groin.

And Kimihito the man say:

That is not a nice thing to do.

And Benji say:

You spreading what I have on my room is not nice too. Or you want to me tell to every your private collection of…

And Kimihito cover his mouth and say:

Don't!

And Benji remove his hand from his mouth and Benji say:

Keep your mouth shut.

And Kimihito nod and sit on a empty chair on the same table. And Iris say:

Collection of what?

And Kimihito say:

Nothing.

And they eat. And after the last classes Benji pick Iris and Reni on the special classes and the rest of the hanagumi and he say:

Okay so what you guys will do now?

And Ogami say:

We was thinking over check on the clubs again. Sakura want to check on the kendo club. Kanna on the karate club. Orihime and Sumire are curious about the girls club.

And Benji say:

Okay. Any one else want to check a club? I can ask for the president give a trial membership.

And Maria say:

Trial membership?

And Benji say:

Is like a time that you go to the club with a reserved membership. If you like the club you can join it permanently and if you dislike you can go away. Is like when you buy a clock but if you don't like during the trial period you can exchange it. Or like do a test drive in a new car.

And they nod and Maria say:

Well that sound interesting. I might try the survival club.

And Iris say:

Have a club that Iris would like?

And Benji say:

Well it have the club of make your own teddy animals. I think that you might like it. You can learn to make teddy bears like yours and many others animals.

And Iris say:

Sound nice!

And Reni say:

I can try the chess club.

And Benji say:

So that leave only you Ogami. Want to try any club?

And Ogami say:

All those clubs. I don't think that have one that I like.

And Benji say:

Have you checked the navy club?

And Ogami say:

Navy club?

And Benji say:

They call themselves like that. But they actually do models of boats and ships. And they occasionally do a remove control boat race on the small lake.

And Ogami say:

That one sound interesting.

And Benji say:

Okay so let's go.

And they nod and walk away. A half hour later Benji is walking with Maria and he say:

Are you sure that you don't want to try it anymore?

And Maria say:

Yes. Those guys are creeps and they act like they understand the true meaning of survival in combat. How Julietta stand it?

And Benji say:

She kill then in every game. So she don't mind.

And Maria say:

It was a waste of time sorry to make you lose your time like this.

And Benji say:

No problem. Is not like I have something better to do. So want to pop by on the tea ceremony club?

And she say:

I guess that is okay.

And they move to the Ishiji hall. And they get on the third floor. And Benji open a door and enter on the room. And he is greeted by a girl with short black hair cutted on a boyish style and she say:

Hi Benji. Want the usual?

And Benji say:

Sure Miki. Where is Sachiko?

And she say:

Sachiko is boiling some water. And you blondie want some tea too?

And Maria nod. And later they are in a another room, is the same room but they are in another part divided by Japanese paper doors. And Maria say:

It is amazing. This room really seen like a Japanese house.

And Benji say:

It is nice.

And another girl with short black hair but she use it cutted under her chin walk in with a small tray with two cups of tea and two small plates of candies and she say:

Sorry about the delay.

And Benji say:

You didn't took long Sachiko. Stop excusing every time that you serve tea.

And she say:

But you two waited.

And Benji say:

Is not my normal day of coming here. You didn't have how to know.

And she put the cups and the plates in front of Benji and Maria. And Sachiko say:

She is from the new students of your hall?

And Benji nod and say:

Yes. The others are on others clubs doing the trial membership. And she didn't liked her club.

And Sachiko say:

I see.

And she turn to Maria and say:

Sometimes take time to see what you really want.

And Maria nod. And she sip her tea and say:

This tea is really good.

And Sachiko say:

Thank you.

And she is kneeled on the tatame and Sachiko say:

All the school heard about yesterday Benji. By now even Juichi must know.

And Benji say:

I hope so.

And Maria say:

Juichi?

And Sachiko say:

The president of the soldats. Benji and him are enemies since they first met.

And Maria say:

I see.

And Benji sip some tea and Miki walk in and say:

So Benji you really beated hard Sano yesterday. Are setting up to bring the soldats down again?

And Benji say:

I would not mind that. But it wasn't that.

And Sachiko say:

Miki don't think like that.

And Maria say:

You two look a like. Well on the eyes and on the hair color.

And Benji say:

They are sisters. Twins. But they birthday is different Sachiko born one hour before Miki. So they have born in different days and signs.

And Miki say:

That only because she was born before the midnight. And I was after.

And Maria smile and Benji say:

They also have very different personalities. Miki is a tomboy. And Sachiko is very feminine girl on the best Japanese standards.

And Sachiko blush and her pearl white skin get a pink tone and Miki say:

Hey I am not that bad.

And Benji say:

You are.

And Maria smile. Later Benji and Maria leave the tea ceremony club and Maria say:

That club have a nice atmosphere.

And Benji say:

It have. Sachiko as the president work very well on the club. And it have many members.

And Maria say:

Miki is from the battle high too right?

And he nod and say:

Yes. But she is also a member of the tea ceremony club. Okay now we have to get the rest of the guys.

And she nod and they walk away. And on the dorm elevator Benji say:

So have fun?

And Sumire say:

We don't. Those girls futility are so futile. I will never go there again.

And Orihime say:

Same here.

And Kanna say:

I did. The guys was weak But I could have some fun.

And Sakura say:

Me too. But on the kendo club have some strong ones. I could have very interesting matches.

And Reni say:

I enjoyed the chess club. They are good opponents. It was fun.

And Ogami say:

The navy club was nice. A bit slow but nice.

And Kohran say:

I liked that chemistry club. And Benji-han you was totally right. That Asami-han is sure nice. And she have amazing ideas.

And Benji say:

Glad that you enjoyed. And you Iris?

And she say:

Iris loved it! Iris is beginning to make a new friend to Jean-paul.

And Benji say:

That is nice.

And Kanna say:

And you Maria?

And she say:

The survival club was bad. So I expend sometime on the tea ceremony club. And it was very nice.

And they get in the rooms. On the Saturday morning Benji wake then and say:

Wake up guys. If you want to go to the city you have to wake up and get ready. Julietta and Kimihito are going too. And since they have cars they can take you all with then.

And they nod and begun to get ready and Benji say:

Take cash if you want to buy things.

And they say:

Okay.

And a half hour later the hanagumi on they casual clothes meet Benji on the hall. He is wearing a dark blue pants with a sash like belt just like the uniform, a white social shirt but with less buttons, a dark blue vest and he say:

Are you guys ready?

And they nod and they get down. And they meet Julietta and Kimihito and they move to the parking lot. And Kimihito say:

You all got lucky. If that deliver haven't arrived I would stayed over.

And Kanna say:

Yeah.

And they reach the now empty parking lot. And Julietta say:

Okay half come with me. And the other half go with Kimihito.

And they nod and Julietta walk large jeep like car and Maria, Kohran, Kanna and Reni go with her. The rest of the hanagumi go with Kimihito who get in a Audi car. And Benji move to a large metal dark blue bike. It seen a cross of a race bike with a off road bike. And a female voice say:

Wait Benji I am going.

And he is on the bike and he turn and see Aki wearing a tight jeans pants, a tight red shirt an a black leather jacket. She run to him and her large breasts are bouncing while she run and she ride behind him and she say:

Ready to go.

And Benji say:

Overslept again?

And she say:

Yes.

And she put a helmet on him and then she put one on herself. And Benji signaled to Julietta and Kimihito and they leave. Later on the city they park and Aki say:

When you will leave?

And Benji say:

When the new guys want to. I don't have much to do here.

And she say:

Okay. Call me when you will leave.

And he nod and she walk away. And Julietta say:

As usual Aki is very opportunist.

And Benji and Kimihito nod. And Ogami say:

So now what?

And Julietta say:

Well I will help Benji to show you guys around. And Kimihito will go to the post office.

And Ogami nod and Kimihito say:

By the way Benji the soldats van was not there. So be careful if you need some back up just call me.

And Benji say:

Okay. But you know that I can handle then.

And Kimihito nod. And they separate. And after while they reach a shopping street and Benji say:

Here you can buy mainly everything. I recommend buy an alarm clock because I will not wake you guy's everyday.

And they nod and Sumire say:

So we can shop now?

And Benji say:

Yes. But remember we are in two cars. And the others will also do some shopping's. And if you guys wish to buy electronic devices you can order to deliver on the dorm is way easier.

And Kanna say:

Sweet. My mini bar will be the first.

And Benji say:

Wait. First things first. We will buy the electronic devices like Kanna mini bar. So who else want to buy things like that use that time to do the shopping.

And they nod. And one hour later Benji with a list say:

Eight mini bars and one small fridge, nine medium sized TV sets, nine DVDs, three computers, three notebooks computers, nine cell phone with numbers and lines, nine stereos sound sets, three rice pans and one of then a large one, a electric oven, two playstations 2, many games for it, nine gameboys advanced SP with many games, nine CD player with MP3 player, many CDs with music's and many virgin ones, nine different models alarm clocks and nine wristwatches water and shock proof.

And they all nod and Benji say to a clerk:

That is all.

And Ogami give the clerk a credit card and the clerk say:

It will all be delivered today at seven at night.

And the clerk give the card back and Benji say:

You guys must be very rich. That all was a fortune.

And Ogami say:

Well we have founds.

And Sumire say:

Now clothes shopping.

And Benji say:

Before that grocery shop. You all need to put food on the mini bars and the fridge. And I also need to do it. Then we go shop for clothes.

And they nod and walk away. And way later they have finished the shopping and Benji say:

You all buy lots of stuffs. But I guess that it will be fine. Just remember of what I told.

And Ogami say:

Where we can buy a car?

And Benji say:

I am not even surprised by that. Come on I show you guys the way.

And they walk away. And one hour later they leave the shop and Ogami say:

One week to set up the papers. But is okay.

And Benji say:

At least was one car. I would get scared if you bought one car to each one.

And Ogami say:

We can't expend all that.

And they move to square and Kanna say:

All this walking and shopping have made me hungry.

And Benji say:

Is lunch hour. So let's take a break.

And they nod and move to a near dinner. They ask for the meals and Kanna say:

What else have to do in here?

And Julietta say:

Have karaoke's, arcades, some clubs, movies and many other things. You will not get bored around here knowing where to go.

Benji here goes in a very hard core bar every now and then compete.

And Sakura say:

Compete in a bar?

And Julietta say:

They have fights. Benji get on the fight. I went to make bets. And we make loads of money like that.

And Sumire say:

You do?

And she nod and say:

Yes. They bet high. And the prize for winning is high too.

And Benji say:

You are as bad as Kimihito.

And she say:

I am worse.

And Kanna say:

Sound interesting.

And Orihime say:

It sound barbaric.

And Kanna say:

Sound like fun.

And the food arrive. And Kanna say:

So it have many things to do in here. But why most of the people are tense?

And Benji say:

Some of the student come to the city to search fights. But not like the one I go. They will create fights in anywhere and will wreck the place up. Especially people connected with the soldats.

And Julietta say:

That is right. They act like idiots. They harass the girls, spank anyone who complain. People from other martial clubs get in the middle trying to help the people of the city. We from the battle high also help on that. But it get harder. The soldats have more members and goons. And of course we prefer quality over quantity.

And Sumire say:

That is always better.

And Benji say:

Speaking of the devil we got twenty of then moving closer. Are the Nishizaki boys and the wanna be boys.

And Julietta say:

So we will wait?

And Benji nod and say:

They might be passing by. And if they only want to have lunch there will be no problem. But if they are looking for trouble we will have to act fast.

And she nod. And the large group stop by the dinner and Ogami say:

What you will do if they begun to fight?

And Benji say:

Try to take then out of here. Let the fight be on the street.

And Julietta say:

The aunt of the kitchen have already called the cops. But the soldats don't care about it.

And Kanna say:

So Sempai we will help?

And Benji say:

Is better you and the others to stay out of it. Is better since you don't have a club. And until that is better you don't try to get on they bad side.

And Julietta say:

Only by hanging out with us put then there. Holy shit! Benji they are out for blood. That guy from the first year of the class D is with a chain. And the others are also armed. And they have seen us in here.

And Benji say:

Let's move out. You all stay here. We will solve this fast. Juli call Kimihito. Tell him to come. This might take a while. Those goons don't walk far from the leader. And I guess that they are not alone.

And she nod and send a message by the cell phone. And Julietta put the phone on her pocket and take out a pair of gloves from her jacket pocket and she say:

Those guys never learn.

And Benji say:

That is right.

And they leave the dinner. And Reni say:

Twenty against two is not even a fight.

And Ogami say:

We should help. At least it would be eleven against twenty.

And Sakura say:

But we don't have any weapons. And you know how Iris-chan fight. We can't expose like that.

And Maria say:

She is right. We are on disadvantage.

And Kanna say pointing to the window:

Is over already.

And they look at the window and see all the guys on the ground unconscious and Benji holding one by the neck and Julietta punching one. And Sumire say:

That fast?!

And Kanna say:

Benji-sempai and Julietta-sempai don't even give then a chance.

And they leave the dinner and Benji toss the guy on the ground and Julietta do the same and she say clapping her hands to clean:

Well that was easy.

And Benji say:

Not even a challenge. And you own me a ramen.

And she say:

I know. I know. You got thirteen knock outs.

And Sakura say:

How you did that?!

And Benji say:

We are good.

And Julietta say:

And we are the best.

And Nishizaki wearing the school uniform get closer and say:

They can't even tire you guys?

And Benji say:

No. They are not even a work out.

And Rieko wearing jeans pants, a tight t shirt and a jeans jacket walk closer and say:

Well then want a harder exercise?

And Julietta say:

I wouldn't mind.

And another man a tall man with short brown hair, wearing a black karate kimono say:

Too bad that you are only in two.

And Kimihito appear and say behind the man:

We are three.

And Benji say:

Why you took so long?

And Kimihito say:

I was busy. Kazumi was here. And I could enjoy her. Be happy that we was on the afterglow.

And Benji say:

Relieve your anger on then. And the enemy trio take few steps back and Kimihito join Benji and Julietta. And Kimihito say:

So can we begin?

And the tall man say picking two metal knuckles:

Yamamoto Kojiro, second year, veteran member of the soldats. The iron first.

And Rieko pick a whip from her clothes and say:

Sanada Rieko, second year, lieutenant of the soldats. The silk whip.

And Nishizaki take two medium Japanese swords from his blazer and say:

Nishizaki Nishida, second year, lieutenant of the soldats. The twin edges.

And Kimihito take from his coat a double edged battle axe and say:

Satake Kimihito, second year, battle high first man. The fierce axe.

And Julietta pick two gauntlets from her military jacket and say putting then on:

Julietta Thorndike, second year, battle high counselor. Adamantine fists.

And Benji draw a katana from his back from under the vest and say holding it on a attack pose:

Himura Benji, second year, battle high vice-president. Seiryu the blue dragon.

And a tense silence fills the air. And both groups are stopped. And are not moving. Sakura swalow a lump on her throat and she think:

The air is filed with energy. They are focused on the fight.

And a sweat drop fall from a peasant face. And then the fight begin. Benji dash to Nishizaki and attack. Nishizaki block Benji attack and keep holding it with the two swords. Julietta dash to Kojiro and he punch her. She block and punch him back. Rieko try to whip Kimihito who dodge and swing the axe to attack her, she dodge and wrap her whip on the axe. Kimihito pull the axe and Rieko holding the whip clumsy move to him. Kimihito hit her with the axe handle on the jaw and she fall. Julietta hit Kojiro on the forehead with a punch and he fall too. Benji slash Nishizaki leg and he fall. And Benji kick Nishizaki on the jaw and he fall. And Julietta say:

It wasn't so hard.

And Benji clean the sword and say:

Yeah. I was hoping more.

And Kimihito unwrap the whip and say:

It happens.

And Benji sheathe the sword and the other two store they weapons. And a female voice say:

They lost so fast? Are you guys getting stronger?

And Benji say:

You are getting weaker Haruka.

And she say:

Always with a smart answer. But this time I will let it pass. This wasn't supposed to happen.

And she order few people and they begun to pick up the wounded. And Haruka say:

We are always expecting for you.

And she walk away before he can answer and Benji say:

Well I have a hamburger to finish.

And they get back inside the dinner. And Orihime say:

Since when people can carry weapons around?

And Kimihito say:

On the Kabinoyama is allowed. Is a martial school. Everyone carry his favorite weapon. Only firearms are not allowed.

And Sakura say:

That is interesting.

And later when they are leaving Aki walk to then and say:

You guys have to fight again. And on the middle of the street.

And Kimihito say:

They begun.

And Aki sigh and they leave. Back on the dorm everyone go to the respective room. And the weekend pass with no further incidents. On the Tuesday Benji is on the dojo he is wearing loose pants and a t-shirt and Aki say:

So how the new students are adapting?

And Benji say:

Doing well. Since Saturday the soldats have calmed a bit. And the others idiots have stopped bugging then. And all of then are in clubs now. Well taking out that Maria. She only pop by the book club and the tea ceremony club.

And Aki say:

But you noticed?

And Benji nod and say:

All of then have strong energy. Very raw but still strong. Specially that younger one. Iris she have also disposition for psychic power.

And Aki say dragging on a cigarette:

She fits in the profile. She talk on third person instead of refrain on herself in the first. She don't like to be alone. She cling in a security object. That teddy bear…Jean-paul I guess. And by her reactions I can tell that before she get in that group she didn't have any friends. Maybe she was confined. People tend to fear when someone have powers like that.

And Benji say:

I know. And I know that the soldats must have figured that too. They are not dumb. And with Haruka own abilities they must be know that too. I think that they will try to recruit her. Even by force. A psychic warrior must be something that they will not let it pass.

And Aki say:

I know. Thanks to Kazumi intervention they can't reach Mami who is under our guard. But Iris if she decide to go with then you know that you can't do anything else. She will leave your guard of hall leader to move in the soldats dorm.

And he nod. And Aki say:

Now Benji I want to make few experiments.

And Benji say:

Like what?

And she say:

I want to see what happen if you only stimulate a part of your body. This time only the eyes. You told me that when you use it all you can see many things and react very fast.

And he say:

But is hard to focus on that. I never tried to focus the stimulation. Only use in all the body.

And Aki say:

I know. But I have a theory. Now focus. When you manage you will hit the sand bag.

And he nod and focus on the sand bag. His muscles get more defined and on his eyes all the veins and arteries begun to grown. And his eye with begun to turn red. And Aki say:

Now only keep stimulating the eyes and let the body return to the normal.

And Benji nod and his muscles relax and his eyes begun to return to the normal. He make an effort and the eyes go back to red. And he is breathing hard and sweating and Aki say:

That is it. You are doing it.

And his eyes white are full red and Aki say:

Now hit the bag.

And Benji punch the sand bag hard. The sand bag move backwards in large moves and he keep hitting it. And with a stronger one the part of the bag behind the hitting point explode and the sand blast off it and fall on the floor. The bag begun to empty and Aki say:

Good. As I expected. With a controlled stimulus you gain more muscular power with less energy. So your saved energy is used on the attacks and on the defense. Only focusing on your eyes have made you see the weaker spot on the bag and hit it consecutively with a large amount of energy. But only the necessary.

And he sit on the floor and Aki say:

On the attacks you saved up energy in about 80%. And you generated 37% of energy to repose the loss. So during the period you got during all the attack 100% of energy. Is a good mark.

And Benji say:

But I feel tired.

And his eyes already on normal and she say:

Is natural. The utilization rate of energy was high only to change the eyes. The effective energy on the attacks was only of 10%. So you most of the energy was lost. We have to train that more. You must have perfect rates on it all. And you must learn to change the eyes with out wasting so much energy. Than we begun to try in other places.

And he nod. And Aki say:

And we need a new sand bag.

And a pink haired girl wearing the school uniform run in and say:

Himura-sempai! Himura-sempai!

And Benji say:

What is wrong Arisa?

And she say:

Koji from the soldats is taking Iris-chan from the club. He told that she will join the soldats. But she don't want to go.

And Benji get up and Aki say:

Go.

And Benji say:

They are still there?

And Arisa say:

Yes. Midori-sempai is holding him. But you have to hurry.

And he run away.

End of the chapter two:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he pause and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	3. Choices

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic. My previous works are perfect blue eyes, young blood and my most recent one Red sword, Black gun. This last one is a joint fic of Maria Tachibana and me. We signed it as Seiryu and Kuassari. I am also writing violet blossoms. I will only name my Sakura Taisen/wars fics.

He make a pause and say:

Let me give you all a brief explanation of this story. It will happen away from Teito or Tokyo. It will be on a school on the interior of the state of Kyoto but far from the capital. It a private boarding school on the middle of nowhere. The closer city or village is away four hours in a car. Walking take about ten hours to make it. So you begun at seven in the morning and arrive on the village at fife in the afternoon that not stopping for nothing. The school grounds are very large. More details on the story. Many of my own characters will be on the story. If is not from any anime is mine.

He make a pause and say:

Now the more important detail it all happens in 2002. So there is steam power but is outdated. And think on the future of Sakura Taisen/wars series but with out the kouma wars. All the hanagumi will be there. Even Ogami. As for then they was the theater troupe but they have closed the theater for make large repairs on the building. The hanagumi have the older ones eighteen years. They all will act in the most similar way as they do plus few changes for the story sake.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And he walk away.

Chapter three: Choices.

And a pink haired girl wearing the school uniform run in the dojo and say:

Himura-sempai! Himura-sempai!

And Benji say:

What is wrong Arisa?

And she say:

Koji from the soldats is taking Iris-chan from the club. He told that she will join the soldats. But she don't want to go.

And Benji get up and Aki say:

Go.

And Benji say:

They are still there?

And Arisa say:

Yes. Midori-sempai is holding him. But you have to hurry.

And he run away. He reach the Ishiji hall but the door is locked. He enter by a window and run over the stairs to the third floor. And he hear Iris voice say:

Let Iris go!

And a male voice say:

No. You will be a soldats member. That is an order from the president. You can't refuse.

Benji see them moving to the stairs and he leap over the remaining steps and punch the guy who is holding Iris. He hold her before she fall and the man hit a wall. And a female voice say:

Benji-sempai!

And Benji say:

Thanks for the call Midori.

And he put Iris on the floor and say:

Are you hurt Iris?

And Iris say:

Iris is not hurt.

And Benji say:

Good. Now go to Midori while I kick this guy ass hard.

And she nod and run to Midori. Midori is a girl with short aqua green hair and eyes on the same color. And Benji say:

So Koji I guess that your boss didn't get the message.

And he get up and say:

She will be a soldat. And you will not get in the way!

And he pull two knifes and Benji say:

You are sure annoying.

And he undo the knot of his right hand glove with the teeth and take it out. And Benji say:

I will be kind and only use one finger.

And he close his hand on a fist and only let the forefinger pointing to him. And Koji shout a battle cry and Benji dodge the teen attack and hit the teen neck with his finger. He fall and begun to gasp for air. And cough blood. And Benji say looking down at him:

I guess that was too much for you anyway.

And he walk to Iris and Midori and he say:

Sorry about the trouble Midori.

And she say:

Is not a problem at all Benji-sempai. Iris-chan is a nice girl. And by being a member of the battle high I couldn't let him take her. Specially by the force.

And he say:

Still thanks. So Iris you can go back to the club now. He will not bother for sometime.

And Midori say:

Unfortunately we have to clean up Koji mess. So we are stopping the activities for today.

And Iris say sadly:

So Iris- can't come back here?

And Midori say:

What? Of course you can come back. We only need to clean up. And is better you stick with him for sometime. The soldats will not give up. And he is way stronger than me. And we will all be waiting for you tomorrow.

And Iris smile and nod. And Benji say:

So Iris let's get to the dojo.

And she nod and they walk away leaving Koji squirming on the floor. And Iris say while they walk away:

But why they are trying to get Iris?

And Benji say:

Well you have few unique things that they want. And they will keep bugging you for it. Until you enter on they club.

And Iris say:

Iris don't want to enter on that. There is another way for the stop?

And Benji say:

Well it have.

And Iris say:

And what is it?

And another male voice say:

Stop!

And they are facing a blue haired teen wearing the school uniform and he say:

She will be a soldat that is the president order!

And Benji kick the guy knee and he fall and Benji kick him on the chest. And Iris say:

What is the other way?

And Benji say:

Enter on the bathe high.

And Iris say:

Why?

And Benji say:

The soldats and the battle high members can be part of other clubs taking out the other. So if you are a member of the battle high you can't be a soldat. The opposite is true too.

And Iris say:

So if Iris enter on the battle high they can bug me about entering on the soldats?

And Benji nod. And they stop because a group of teens are in front of the stairs and one of then say:

Give up the girl.

And Iris say:

So Benji-sempai can I enter on the battle high?

And Benji say:

Sure. You want to?

And she say:

Iris want to join the battle high.

And the teens run to then and Benji say:

So as the vice-president I make you a new member of the club.

And the teens scream:

NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

And Benji say:

Back off. She is a member of the battle high now. If you try anything on her you guys will face the combined punishment of a hall leader and a vice-president of the battle high.

And they back away and the leader say:

You will pay for this!

And Benji say:

Yeah. Yeah.

And Iris say:

They really backed away.

And Benji say:

Now let's get in the dojo.

And Iris nod and they walk away. And in there Aki say:

So she is the new member.

And Benji nod and say:

Yes.

And Aki say:

Well that will spare her from the recruiting. But not from the troubles of being one of us.

And Iris say:

So what we do here?

And Aki say:

Train your skills. Benji train here a lot. As well Julietta, Kimihito and the others. And since I am a nurse I can push then far with out damaging then. You can train here and learn how to effectively use your powers.

And Iris say:

You know?

And Aki say:

Yes. Benji too. And the soldats leaders. That is why they are after you. Maybe they will go after your friends too. But only if they see a potential on then to become useful tools. If not they might let then be.

And Iris say:

So Iris must train to help everyone.

And Aki smile and say:

That is the spirit. So what you can do?

And Iris say:

This.

And she make Jean-paul float. And teleport him around the dojo. And Aki say:

Holy shit! A teleporter!

And Benji say:

Also telekinesis user. That is a very, very rare combination of powers.

And Iris say:

Iris can also feel people energy and emotions.

And Benji say:

With a small telepathy. If you have became a soldat we would be in trouble.

And Iris say:

Why?

And Benji say:

Those powers are really good. And used well can be a powerful weapon. For example you can teleport someone very high on the sky and let him fall. Just make the adds.

And Iris say:

That will not be pretty.

And Benji say:

That is right. Also have many others uses. I can think of many good uses as remove a shard of something of a wound with out having to open the wound or probe around searching for it. You could teleport it away.

And Iris nod. And Aki say:

You two give me a couple of days and I will make a good training program for her.

And they nod. And Aki say:

And Benji clean up the sand.

And he nod and pick up a broom and begun to clean the dojo. Later on the way back to the dorm Benji and Iris are walking together and Iris say:

And everyone else will be fine?

And Benji say:

They will. Until now the soldats was focusing on you. With you now being with the battle high they will take a time to think about what to do.

And Iris say:

Okay.

And they get in the dorm and move to they floor. Iris enter on her room and Benji enter on his. He leave his shoes on the entry and he say to the room:

I am back.

And he look to the room. On the large room have a the bed, a desk, a chair, a lamp, a closet, a cloth hanger, a shelf, have a TV set and a VCR, a video game, a computer, a DVD and a fridge. He move to the fridge, he open it and pick a bottle of water. He close it and move to the balcony. He look to the school covered by the night and think:

What will happen from now on? All this fights are only a set up. But for what? The trials are over. And is not only Juichi personal hate for me that is motivating the soldats. They are setting something. Those secret meetings have something with it too.

And drink some of the water and sit on a chair in the balcony and he think:

So far they have been recruiting. And not like before. They are giving false hopes to people who wish to join then. And to the worse guys on the school. Is like they are gathering an army.

And he touch his own forehead with the cool bottle. He open his uniform shirt and close his eyes relaxing feeling the cool summer breeze and the cool bottle. He stay like that for sometime. And on the room a cell phone rings. Benji open his eyes and move to pick the cell phone. And he say answering it:

Himura speaking.

And from the other side of the line a male voice say:

You know Himura I am really mad because you took that psychic from me.

And Benji say:

Glad to anger you Juichi.

And Juichi say:

You know that is not wise mess up with me.

And Benji say:

Wrong. You should know that is not wise mess up with me. You know as well as me what I can do. And what my curse do. So remember Juichi I still have advantage. And only because you have Haruka don't mean that I will not go hard against you and the soldats. I will not allow you to ruin anyone else lives.

And Juichi say:

You can't do anything. Is a matter of time Himura. Our last match will happen in anytime soon. You and your pathetic group can't stop us this time. Specially now that Haruka is mine. She was a good part of the reason of my previous failure. And now she works for me.

And Benji say:

So what? I still can do that.

And Benji turn off the phone. And smile thinking of how angry Juichi is. In the soldats dorm a tall teen with short black hair is crushing a cell phone gritting his teeth. Benji put the phone on the desk and put the water bottle on the fridge and he walk to the bathroom. He undress and take a shower. And in few minutes the cell phone rings. And Benji curse and he run wrapped in a towel and he answer the phone and say:

Who is it?

A male voice say:

You Himura I hope that I am not bothering!

And Benji say:

You are bothering Kenji. I was taking a shower now.

And Kenji say:

Well sorry about it. But is important.

And Benji say:

Is better be. Because I am wetting my floor here.

And Kenji say:

Well I manage to found a blacksmith willing to repair your assassin blade.

And Benji say:

Really?!

And Kenji say:

You know me. I don't lie about serious stuff.

And Benji say:

Okay. So when we meet?

And Kenji say:

Go to my place in Sawamura. I will be there. And take the assassin blade. I will be waiting.

And Benji say:

Okay I will finish here and dry the floor and I will be going.

And Kenji say:

Good.

And they hung up. Benji toss the phone on the bed and dry the floor. He run to the bathroom and finish the shower. He dress up his casual clothes and he jump on the room and climb on a metal bar and with one hand move a ceiling board. He take out from the ceiling a fukuro and toss on the bed. He put the board on the place and get down of there. He pick the fukuro and the bike keys and leave. On the hall he meet Julietta and Maria chatting on the hall and Julietta say:

Where you are going Benji?

And Benji say:

Out. I will be back later. Take care of everything.

And he run away and Julietta say:

Hey he was carrying it…well it is okay. So Maria how you are doing on the tea ceremony club?

And she look at the hall and say:

Fine.

And Benji run to the parking lot. And hop in on his bike and drive away. Later he arrive on the city and drive to a Japanese style house. He park the bike in front of it and walk in. on the enter he say:

Kenji! Sanae! I am here!

And a tall man with long gray hair walk to the entry and say:

Got here fast. Well come in.

And he nod and take out his shoes and enter on the house. Few minutes later Benji and Kenji are on a room and sitting around a table and Kenji say:

How is everything over the hall?

And Benji say:

Is all well. And few days ago we got a bunch of new students. Nine to be exact.

And Kenji say:

A large number to be only transferred students.

And Benji say:

According to the dean they was studding over a private teacher. But they wanted a normal school life. So they all moved to there.

And Kenji say:

They did the entry test?

And Benji say:

I don't have access to that kind of information. But I am guessing that they did.

And Kenji say:

It was that group that was with you here on the Saturday?

And Benji nod and say:

That one.

And Kenji say:

They have lots of raw power. They are already on the battle high?

And Benji say:

Only one. They little blonde. She is psychic. She have teleport and telekinesis.

And Kenji say:

A rare but indeed powerful mix. And the others?

And Benji say:

Well I introduced then to the club. And they are not very excited about it. Is only normal. But the soldats are getting bolder.

And Kenji say:

What they did?

And Benji ay:

They tried to force join the little blonde. As soon they realize the others similars things will happen.

And Kenji say:

Be careful. And you have to respect the wills of the new guys. So don't force then to join.

And he nod and Kenji say:

About the assassin blade, I have found the person. But it will take sometime to repair it.

And Benji say:

I was guessing that already.

And he put the fukuro over the table and Kenji say:

He will also put a new feature in here. Is an old friend of Sanae.

And Benji say:

I appreciate it.

And he say:

Don't get so thankfully. And you know that I will help my successor. And you helped me when I beated that scum bag nearly to the death. If you haven't stopped me I would have killed him and I would be in jail. And Sanae would be taken away from me.

And Benji say:

That wasn't a problem. Both of you are my friends. And I wanted as bad as you kill that fucker for what he did. But we can't.

And Kenji nod and a red headed teen walk to then with a tray with three cups of tea and she put it on the table and sit near of Kenji and she say:

Hi Benji. And you two change the subject okay?

And they nod. And Kenji say:

By the way how the things are going between you and Haruka?

And Benji say:

We are enemies. You know what happened.

And Kenji say:

Come on I can tell that all that love that you two shared is not over just because you two are in different teams. And it have a very thin line between love and hate.

And Benji say:

So what?

And Sanae say:

I have sure that you cross that line back and forth many times. And she too. You two only keep the dislike image because you two have to.

And Benji say:

That is not true.

And Sanae say:

Benji don't lie to me. I can tell that you are lying easily. You two must have some secret encounters. All that love, passion and lust of you two don't fade away that easily.

And Benji say:

She is my enemy now. I treat her like that.

And Kenji say:

I have heard stories of two enemies who before be enemy was lovers. One day they was separated. Years later they become enemies. But that didn't stop then of sneaking out sometimes and make out. They didn't mentioned anything of they own sides. Only talked about themselves.

And Benji say:

And what that have to do with me?

And Kenji say:

You two are doing the same thing. Come on Benji all the people of the second year and the third year know that you two used to be lovers. But they don't see past thru yours acts. And the people don't talk about it. And the first graders don't even know about it.

And Benji say:

We don't do that Kenji. And I have to return to the school. Is past the curfew now.

And Kenji say:

I call you when she is ready.

And Benji nod and say:

Bye.

And the couple say:

Bye.

And Benji leave. And he drive away fast. On the school Julietta and Maria are still chatting. And a teen with long light purple hair walk to then, she is wearing a short white dress and she have a white skin and light purple eyes. And she say:

Julietta-sama where is Benji-sama?

And the duo look at her and Julietta say:

Kumi-chan? What is wrong?

And the teen say:

I am having a bad feeling. And I am worried about him.

And Julietta say:

You know Benji. He is a really good fighter. And he only went for a ride. He will be back soon.

And Maria say:

Who is she?

And Julietta say:

That is right you still don't know all the people of the hall. She is Kawanaka Kumi, she is a member of the Ceres hall and she is on the second year.

And Kumi bow and Maria do the same and say:

Hi. I am Tachibana Maria. I am new on the hall.

And Kumi say shyly:

Hi.

And a lightning and a thunder fall and begun to rain hard. And Julietta say:

That will not be good to him. He will get here soaking wet because the rain.

And Kumi say:

That is not good at all. Benji-sama can catch a cold.

And Julietta say:

I doubt that. But is better you go back to your room. Is late.

And Kumi nod and she walk to a room that is beside Benji room and Maria say after she enter on the room:

I have never seen her around.

And Julietta say:

She is very shy and do her best to not call attention. So she end hiding herself.

And Maria say:

I see. But how she got in here? She don't seen to have won a scholarship.

And Julietta say:

She don't fit the profile. But she is here thanks to Benji. We met her a couple of month before come to this school. And since she was chased by some guys and we ended sticking together after we solved that. And when we got the invitation to come here Benji pulled few string with the dean and she got in too.

And Maria say:

Pulled few strings?

And Julietta say:

Well since Benji got many offers and all then filled with huge benefits he traded by a more normal one and said to the dean give her a scholarship. Since was cheaper give two almost normal ones than a very special one he accepted that.

And Maria say:

And you?

And Julietta say:

I got one just like Benji actual one.

And Maria say:

So they was really wanting him?

And she nod. And Julietta say:

Yes. And I only made part of the package. But is alright. This place is not so bad. And have some nice views.

And Maria nod. The rain only get stronger. On the road to the school Benji speed up and think:

Why have to begun to rain now?! It was a clear night until now! I have to go faster!

And he speed up more. Later on the dorm a sharp scream is heard and the sound of broken glass too. And Julietta say:

That is Kumi!

And she run to the teen room and open the door. She see a very tall figure holding the girl on his shoulder jump out the balcony. And she run to it and see the figure land on the ground. And Maria say:

What the hell was that?!

And Julietta say:

We will found out!

And she run out the room and see the remaining students leave they rooms. And Ogami ask to Maria:

What happened?

And Maria say:

A girl was kidnapped!

And Ogami and the hanagumi follow Julietta. And she on the main field get the tracks and run following then. And they move to the parking lot. In there they see another tall figure holding Kumi. On the ground the other one is fallen. And the figure holding the girl is holding her with one arm. And water and blood drips from his right hand. And Julietta stop as well the hanagumi and others hall members. And a lightning fall and light the figure showing Benji holding Kumi and a tall man in a black clothes on the ground. And Julietta say:

That was very close. It is good that you got here now.

And Benji say:

What happened?

And Julietta say:

I don't know all of sudden she was taken. And we chase it.

And Benji say:

She is fainted. Is better take her out of this rain before she catch a cold.

And Julietta pick her up and Benji say taking out his jacket and placing over the unconscious teen:

Is better you back away fast.

And Julietta say:

That guy back up arrived.

And Benji nod and many others figures in black appear from the surroundings woods and Benji say:

Soldats.

And Julietta nod and say:

They decided to kidnap her since she didn't joined then. They must be getting really worried.

And Benji say:

Kimihito take the others back to the hall.

And the blonde teen nod and the others stay there and a male voice say:

You keep getting in our way. You should give up and surrender to us. Give up the girl and all the others members and you might live to see the dawn.

And Benji say:

You talk too much. So far you have one causality that is that one. I can increase that number.

And Benji remove this leather gloves and Julietta say:

Benji you know that water conduct electricity. If you use it all us will feel it too.

And Benji say:

I will use the mystical flames.

And she nod and the guys in black say:

So it will be on the hard way.

And Benji say:

Kimihito guard the others. Julietta protect Kumi. I will show then what happen when they try to kidnap a member of my hall and a member of the battle high.

And Julietta nod. And Ogami say:

What we will do now?

And Kimihito say:

We can't run because we are trapped. So we fight.

And Julietta nod and Benji say:

This is the last warning. Back off!

And the soldats attack. And one of then say:

Get him before he can charge it!

And Benji punch one of then hard and the guy clothes begun to burn in a metal blue flame and Benji hand is covered in metal blue flames and evaporate the rain in a large area around his hand. And Benji say:

Too late. So you guys still want to fight? You must know that no one can stand this.

And the guys back up and a male voice say:

I can stand that Himura.

And the soldats open the way and a teen wearing a school uniform walk to then. He is as tall has Benji. He have short black hair and black eyes. And Benji say:

Juichi. You know very well that I am only waiting for an excuse to kill you have a long time.

And Juichi say:

Me too. So let's settle this for once.

And Benji say:

Good.

And Benji get in an attack pose and Juichi too. And they begun to charge energy and dash to the other. And when they are about to hit the other the attacks are throw high and in front of then have Aki and a tall man with short brown hair hold Benji and Juichi right wrists. And Aki say:

Baka! I told you to not use that!

And the man say:

You fucking idiot! What you think that you are doing?!

And a heavy silence fills the air and Aki say in a cold tone:

Nishida take your club from here. Now.

And Nishida say:

I don't see why. This is a public area of the school.

And Aki say in a colder tone:

Take then out or I will let Benji do what he want to. Your club tried to kidnap a member of the club and a member of the Ceres hall. Benji was defending both of then.

And Nishida say:

He killed two of my club members.

And Aki say:

They are not dead yet. So leave. And I will inform to the dean about this. You know very well that he will not support the soldats attitude.

And Nishida groan and say:

Get the wounded. We are leaving.

And he look at Aki and say:

This is not over yet.

And they release the teens. Benji and Juichi face the other and the air is filled with hate. And wind blows hard and a lightning fall and cast shadows around then. And for a second Benji loose hair is flowing moving by the wind plus the shadows make seen that he is wearing a cloak that move on the wind and facing Juichi. And the shadows make seen that Juichi is wearing a cloak that is moving at the wind. And the thunder fall breaking the heavy silence. And the two turn the back to the others and move away. And the soldats leave. And Aki say to Benji after they leave:

What you was thinking?! You could have killed everyone in here!

And Julietta say:

Miss Aki is better save it for later.

And she nod and they all move to the dorms. And in there Benji say:

Julietta change Kumi clothes and let her in your room for the night.

And the red head nod. Benji walk to his room and lock the door. And Kanna say:

Damn what just happened in there?

And Aki say:

Taking out the kidnap was a huge amount of hate. I can't believe on him. Lose his head so fast.

And Julietta say:

He have the right. And guys is better you all change to a dry clothes and sleep. We still have classes in the morning.

And they nod and walk to the rooms. And the hanagumi turn on the computers and start up an instant message program and Kanna say:

Can you guys believe in that?

And Sakura say:

Is hard to believe that it was Benji-sempai. He was very different so cold and mean.

And Maria say:

And that Juichi guy? He have this aura of darkness around him.

And Sumire say:

And you two heard the professors? They don't seen to like the other too.

And Ogami say:

Something is happening on the school.

And Iris say:

Is a war among the clubs.

And Reni say:

How you know Iris?

And Iris say:

Iris is a member of the battle high. Aki-sensei explained to Iris.

And Orihime say:

You are a member of what?!

And Iris say:

Of the battle high. Iris joined this afternoon, after some soldats guys tried to kidnap Iris. It was the only way of they stop trying to kidnap Iris and make her join her club.

And Ogami say:

But why you didn't told us?

And Iris say:

No one asked and you was all on your clubs when Iris got back.

And Maria say:

So Iris what else you know?

And Iris say:

Only that. Iris is still new. Iris will be introduced to the others members tomorrow.

And Sumire say:

But we need to know what is happening around the school.

And Maria say:

We can try. I guess that I will join too. Since I am not going to a club there will not be a problem.

And Ogami say:

Be careful we don't know what is going on so is better you think over it.

And Maria say:

I know. But is better we sleep now.

And they turn the computers off and go sleep. On Benji room he walk out the bathroom with a towel around his waist and drying his hair and see a visitor sitting on his bed and he say:

What you are doing here Haruka?

And she is only wearing his uniform shirt closed up to the top, it barely cover her thighs and holding a picture frame. And he say:

Did Juichi send you here to try to kidnap someone else tonight?

And Haruka say:

Juichi don't know that I am in here. Like he didn't know of all the others times.

And she put the picture frame on the nightstand. Is a picture of Benji and Haruka on they uniforms. He is holding Haruka on his arms and she is holding on his neck. Both of then are smiling and looking at the camera. And she say:

Why you keep that picture on the drawer? You are ashamed of me?

And Benji say putting the towel that he is drying his hair on a chair:

We are enemies Haruka. You work for my most hated enemy.

And she say:

You could have joined us. Or left the battle high. But I have not came to talk over that.

And she get up and pick his right hand and cover it with both of her hands. And she say:

You wounded yourself tonight. Those mystical flames burned you. Let me treat you.

And she look at his eyes and he say:

That is not of your business Haruka. And are only a minor superficial burn. By the morning will be gone.

And she say:

Still need to be treated. And your hand is cold.

And she gently blow air on his hand and she rub it very gently and say:

The heater is not working and the night have got very cold after the rain started. Is better you get in the bed.

And he say:

I know.

And she hug him and the shirt raise showing move of her legs and her butt and she say:

I am also feeling cold why you don't help me to get warm?

And he say:

You will have to convince me Haruka.

And she kiss him. Later on the night Benji and Haruka are laying on the bed. She is laying with her belly down hugging him from his left and he is laying over his back holding her with his left arm. And they are naked only covered by the bed sheets. And she say:

That was good.

And Benji say:

It was.

And she nuzzle closer on his embrace and she say:

I miss this feeling.

And Benji caress her hair and she sigh happily and he say:

Me too.

He pause and he get a serious look and say:

But we can't keep going like this. Haruka I swear this is the last time.

And she say:

You can't be serious.

And Benji say:

I am dead serious. I am tired of this. You come here and we have sex and you leave. During the day we are enemies and in the night lovers? I am tired. If you haven't transferred to the soldats we could be still doing this on the open. Be together. But it was you who decided to go there. Even knowing that Juichi and I hate each other. Specially after he have done!

And she say angry:

In there lies our only hope of cure Benji! With then!

And Benji say also angry:

Is so bad spend the eternity with me?!

And he say:

We before that used to talk about be together to the eternity. And our curse can make that. It was all those words a lie?

And she say:

It wasn't. But Benji we will not age! We will outlive our friends and our family. We will see our line die before us! We will see our children become dust and we will not get older that we are now! I don't want that!

And Benji say:

Me neither! But it must have another way!

And she get up and her large breasts bounce at the move and she say:

There isn't another way! You know it!

Benji get up too and he say angry:

It must have. A curse can be breaked. But I am not willing to sacrifice people for that!

And she say also angry:

I am willing to do anything to remove it! Anything!

And he pick up her clothes and toss to her and say coldly:

So take out only of you. I will found another way. Even that takes centuries. Get out of here Haruka, from now on I don't want see you anymore. And when we see each other we will be enemies. In public or alone.

And she hold the clothes and she have a hint of tears on her eyes and he say:

You can get dressed in here. And he turn around and she get dressed. He don't see that she is now crying freely. And she get dressed and touch on his back with her palms and she touch her forehead on his back and she say trying to suppress the sobs:

A…A…Are you…you…final with that…that?

And he say closing his hands tight in a fist trying to keep a cold tone while feeling her warm tears dripping on his back:

Yes. Leave Haruka. I don't want see your face anymore.

And he bite his lower lip and she sob now loudly and turn away. Benji turn to her. She walk to the balcony and she shot him a last look and he see her crying face. Outside the rain have stopped and she turn to the balcony and jump away from it. Benji close and lock it. On the corner of his mouth have a trail of blood and on his eyes have tears. And Haruka is running on the main field crying covering her mouth suppressing her sobs. Benji sit on the bed and spit blood on the trash can. And he say in a weak voice:

This is for the best.

He look at the picture on the nightstand and he lay back on the bed feeling Haruka body heat on the spot that she was laying.

End of the chapter three:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	4. Training

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic. My previous works are perfect blue eyes, young blood and my most recent one Red sword, Black gun. This last one is a joint fic of Maria Tachibana and me. We signed it as Seiryu and Kuassari. I am also writing violet blossoms. I will only name my Sakura Taisen/wars fics.

He make a pause and say:

Let me give you all a brief explanation of this story. It will happen away from Teito or Tokyo. It will be on a school on the interior of the state of Kyoto but far from the capital. It a private boarding school on the middle of nowhere. The closer city or village is away four hours in a car. Walking take about ten hours to make it. So you begun at seven in the morning and arrive on the village at fife in the afternoon that not stopping for nothing. The school grounds are very large. More details on the story. Many of my own characters will be on the story. If is not from any anime is mine.

He make a pause and say:

Now the more important detail it all happens in 2002. So there is steam power but is outdated. And think on the future of Sakura Taisen/wars series but with out the kouma wars. All the hanagumi will be there. Even Ogami. As for then they was the theater troupe but they have closed the theater for make large repairs on the building. The hanagumi have the older ones eighteen years. They all will act in the most similar way as they do plus few changes for the story sake.

And he stop and a short girl with long dark brown hair wearing the school uniform walk in and Benji say:

And attention everyone this is Tanaka Hoshie. She is a character that belongs to HaruNatsu. I have her permission to use her. And she agreed to be part of the story.

And Tanaka bow shyly and say:

Hi everyone. I am going to be around the story. I hope that you all enjoy it.

And she straight up and Benji say:

See it was not so hard.

And she blush and run out the stage and he say:

Well I guess that she is not ready yet for the credits. And just to remind everyone. I don't own Sakura Taisen or the characters. I own all the others characters taking out Tanaka. More details about her on the story.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And he walk away.

Chapter four: Training.

On the next day Benji wake up and after a quick shower dress up and move to the cafeteria. He know that he is very late for the classes but he don't care. He buy something on the vending machines and eat. He walk to the library and move to the reading room and stay there hearing the silence. He close his eyes and think:

So far this fights have only be a small show off. We all know it. But last night the war was launched. And now everyone knows that. Juichi have come himself after try to kidnap Iris and Kumi. And I broke up with Haruka for good. No more secret meetings.

And he put his weight on the chair support and lean back and think:

They have become more offensive on the past week. It seem that the newbie's triggered it. And now Juichi thirst for power and blood have peaked. Now is not just personal hate. Now is a private war. I must to end this fast. But I also need to know what the goal of the soldats is. Haruka never told me. She only said that she was after a cure.

And Benji sigh and open his eyes and see Mayumi in there and she say:

You should not ditch classes Benji. You should be setting an example for the others.

And Benji say:

Cut me some slack Mayumi-sensei. Today I am not in the mood of classes.

And she say:

You should not let your emotions take over you. It was summoned a meeting with all the teachers and the students representatives. The subject is the every growing rivalry of the soldats and the battle high.

And Benji say:

It is all they fault. They tried to kidnap Kumi and Iris. Both are from my hall and from the battle high.

And Mayumi say sitting on the reading desk:

But that is not excuse for trying to kill the other. Even this school being very tolerant about martial arts and combat is getting out of control Juichi actions and your own actions are becoming more dangerous. You and him could have killed all the students on the parking lot last night.

And Benji say:

We wanted to kill the other.

And Mayumi sigh and walk away. On the library Benji is quiet on his corner. He knows that the classes are over but he don't have any mood to face anyone now. Soldats or students. Benji is balancing on the chair back legs with out much effort. Unaware of a small framed student walking to the reading room. The student enters on the reading room unaware of the moody man on a corner. On the well lighted room her forms are seem. Is a girl no older than seventeen. She have long dark brown hair and is wearing the school uniform. Her small frame and delicate form make her a cute girl. But also an easy target for some of the worse students of the school. She walk to a desk holding a thick book. And she put her bag pack in another one and she seen the tall teen. She let out a surprised gasp. Benji only look at her and say in a casual tone:

What? Never have seem me before?

And she shrinks a bit and say in a shy and scared tone:

Is not that sempai. You surprised me. I didn't have seem you there.

Benji notice the tone and think:

Come on I am not all that scary. Okay I give that she look somehow like a small animal as a rabbit or a squirrel. But look at me as seeing one predator is sure bad. My reputation is that bad?

And she notice his silence and think:

Oh god why of all the rooms on this library I have to enter on this one?! He is the Benji Himura. The leader of the battle high! He can do anything to me and walk away! No one would even try to stop him! And he is with that cold menacing look and the air around him is so heavy and scary! Please god make him go away or someone else get in here.

And Benji say on a casual tone:

I am that scary? You are in a cold sweat.

And his question very unexpected and a bit concerned. She is so shocked that she don't answer and he say:

Unlike any rumors that you might have heard I am not bad.

He get up and walk to her. She shrink and shiver is fear stunned by terror and he just pass by her to the door. And he say:

I think that I know you. I guess that your name is Tanaka something. In any case Tanaka not everyone is bad on the school. If you get like that around everyone you will become an easy target. Try to make friends in your class and in your hall. Being alone is not good to anyone.

And he leave the room and she let out a relieved sigh. She look at the door. Well the passage between two book shelves and think:

He don't look so scary. Just sad and lonely. I wonder if he is always like that.

And she wipe her brow with a handkerchief and begin to read the book.

Later on that day Benji is walking on the main building and he hear a male voice say:

Just give up and come with us! You will join the soldats and will be our private amusement park. Both of you!

And Benji walk to the voice direction and see Maria and Kanna fighting a bunch of guys from the soldats. And Benji say:

Back off Kuma!

And they turn to Benji and one of then say:

Damn he is here!

And Benji say:

Fuck off before I decide to beat you all.

And Kanna say:

Good timing Benji-sempai. Those guys are trying to force us to join.

And Benji see a bunch of guys out of cold and he say:

You beated with some of then.

And she say:

Yeah.

And Benji say:

Good.

And he walk to then and the circle open and Benji say:

Fuck off Kuma.

And a female voice say:

Stay right there Kuma.

And Haruka walk closer and she say:

It is an order of the president to then join Himura.

And Benji say:

I don't care. They are not interested.

And Kanna say:

Yeah.

And between Benji and Haruka sparks flow and a strong wind blow and Benji say:

Take your goons and leave.

And she say:

You leave and let the girls here.

And Benji say:

I guess that I will have to beat you to make you leave then.

And she say teasing:

Try darling.

And Benji toss on her some fire daggers and she say:

You know that I can unlit the fire!

And the fire goes off and lightning show up and hit her. And electricity flows on her body and he say:

I know. But you can't do anything about electricity.

And she say fixing her hair:

You hold back. But don't do it. I want to play hard.

And he say taking out his right hand glove:

You will regret it.

And she charge some very small whirlwinds on her right hand and keep then on a tight ball and Benji charge electricity and it form a ball of the size of a large grapefruit and it have a small core on the middle and a outside surface and between then electricity flows. And Benji say:

I will not be nice.

And she say:

Neither I will.

And they dash to the other. On the middle the moves are deflected and hit the other on the ceiling. A tall teacher with short black hair wearing a black gym coat and pants and tennis shoes. He is holding both Benji and Haruka wrists and the teacher say:

Himura, Hojo. You two should not be using killing moves on the school grounds. Specially you two.

The damage on the ceiling is severe. A large and deep crater and many deep slashes. And the teacher say:

Hojo take the soldats and stop this "recruiting". Himura take your hall members and avoid the soldats.

And he release pushing both of then away. And Haruka say:

Is not over darling.

And Benji say:

I know.

And they turn they backs to the others and Benji walk to Kanna and Maria and say:

Let's go.

The duo nod. And the teacher say:

You wait a minute Himura. Let the soldats go first.

And Benji stop and Haruka leave with the others. And the teacher say:

Himura I know that you was protecting then. But remember thanks your and Juichi actions last night all the council is looking on you and on the soldats. Cool down and avoid fights. Even you with that scholarship can be expelled.

And Benji say:

Look Takezo-sensei I have ignoring the soldats for too long. And now they are acting like this. Is time to response. I will not give the first hit. But I will sure give the last one.

And Takezo say:

Good. Now leave.

And Benji nod and the trio walk away. On the way to the dojo Maria say:

What is going on sempai? First Iris, then Kumi now us.

And Benji say:

I don't know.

And they get in and Benji walk to the back of the dojo. Kimihito, Julietta and Aki are there. And Maria and Kanna stop on the entry and Kimihito say:

What is wrong?

And Maria say:

Sorry sempai. I Tachibana Maria.

And Kanna say:

And I Kirishima Kanna.

And they say on the same time:

We want to join the battle high!

And Julietta smile and Aki say:

Sure. Take out your shoes and get in here. After the others arrive we will show the new members.

And the duo nod. Later Aki leave and Benji walk to the changing room. And Kimihito say to Maria and Kanna:

We will be by ourselves today. So you can practice alone or just kill the time in somewhere that you want to.

And Maria say:

Why she left?

And Kimihito say:

There is a meeting of the teachers now.

And on a meeting room on the Ishiji hall Aki is on a large desk with many others teachers and some students and the dean say:

We are here to discuss what we will do about the successive attempts of the soldats of force recruiting and kidnaps attempts of members of the Ceres hall and the battle high. As well the violent measures taken by the leaders of both clubs.

And a teacher with a long black hair say:

They are getting more aggressive. I am hearing many complains of students about the soldats recruits and the test recruits. Is attempt of assault and sexual crimes. Many are stopped by the battle high members. The students are fearing the soldats because they actions. And they are fearing the battle high because they fight in open.

And a male teacher with short brown hair say:

But you must admit Sakuya-sensei that Benji and the others from the battle high are getting more violent. Many students are still on the hospital.

And Aki say:

They only get more violent to respond to the more violent acts of the soldats. In two days have two kidnap attempts.

And the male teacher say:

I admit that he was protecting his fellow members and the dorm mates but burn badly two students and crush another one wind pipe is use of excessive force.

And Sakuya say:

Kenta-sensei the soldats do worse. Rape and beatings are crimes. Defend the others no. Did you even seen a member of the battle high start a fight for no good reason? Or force a girl to sex?

And the male get quiet and another woman with short black hair say:

Sakuya-sensei is right. If the soldats keep themselves on they places the battle high would not fight then.

And another male say:

But the battle high also make students to join then.

And Aki say:

Never by force. Who join is because want to or because want to be away from the soldats. And joining the battle high you can't join the soldats. We have many members that don't fight or even show up on the meetings. We call that the protected members. They are there to avoid be chased by the soldats and to gain protection against then. Because they know that is duty of the seniors members to protect the new and weaker members.

And Nishida say:

And that is blackmail. Using the seniors members as bodyguards.

And Aki say:

No. That is be wise. You and Juichi don't care about the new members and if you want someone you force then to join. All the club members know that. Before you be the supervisor teacher and Juichi the president the battle high and the soldats only have a rivalry and a dislike for the other. Now is pure hate and despise for the other.

And Nishida growl. And the dean say:

Stop. We can number the fights and the reasons of then. But it will be useless. The soldats are becoming more and more a bad spot on the school body. The actions are becoming criminal and dangerous. I am hearing complains about the soldats from the students, the teachers and in minor cases of the parents. Almost none of the battle high. And the ones that I hear is that Benji is too violent with the soldats or that Julietta breaked a soldat arm and that Kimihito get in a fight with a bunch of soldats. Well occasionally one of then get drunk but is normal for the age. But the most common reason of complain is the soldats.

And student with short brown hair cutted in a boyish way say:

Sensei I got many complains on the city about the soldats and the fights. Also many of the students that are catch on the middle of the conflict. Unlike the battle high the soldats don't care if innocent people got caught on the battle. More than once I took students that was caught on a fight between the soldats and the battle high. At least the battle high have principles and morals. They don't harm innocents. And they even help then to escape risking themselves.

And the dean say:

Thank you for clearing Ayase-kun

And another teacher say:

Is more than clear that the reason of it all is the soldats. Until last year they was not a model club but a not so bad club. Now they seen like the yakuza. Recruiting the worse king of the students in here to join and form that goons.

And Nishida say:

We are giving to those students a chance to become something else that out casts for being delinquents.

And Aki say:

So you turn then in a private army of students to keep your club. What else they do? I know that all of then are the richest kids on the school so the club must have a really good budget.

And Nishida say:

Our activities are not of your business.

And Aki say:

Really? Then why you ordered so much to us give up the dojo after we rebuild it last year. And we did it with the club budget. All the club members worked in that. Also have many voluntaries to help. But when you builded that club hall near of the soldats dorm you hired many workers because they club members didn't wanted to work and there was no one to volunteered to help you. Only the goons worked because they was ordered to.

And Nishida grit his teeth and the dean say:

Aki stop. I am also aware that you two also hate the other. But unlike Benji-kun and Juichi-kun you two tolerate the other. So I am asking for suggestions of what we can do to settle down this tense mood of the two larger and older clubs of the school.

And there is a heavy silence and the dean say:

That don't involve expelling students or destroying the clubs. And that of preference don't involve fighting.

And the teachers and the students murmur among then for while. And Ayase get up and say:

Excuse me I have one idea.

And the room get in silence and she say:

As the president of student body council of the first year I was thinking of have a field trip for the direct club members of both clubs. Of course to avoid fights each club will have a different place to go.

And the dean say:

Sound good go on.

And Ayase say:

Thank you sensei. A field trip help to relax. And the students can learn about new things on the trip. So we could send then to somewhere that they will learn and get rest. In preference a calm place.

And the dean say:

I understand. We can send then to a farm or something like that. Is quiet and far of trouble.

And Sakuya say:

But and about the classes of the members? We are in the middle of the first period.

And Ayase say:

As in a normal field trip one professor would go too. And that is the responsible teacher of the club Aki for the battle high and Nishida for the soldats. Of course we can send one more to help to organize the groups and help in the trip.

And the dean look thoughtful and he say:

I understand and agree with Ayase-kun. I will give a budget to each club of fife millions yens to organize the trip of the direct members. For the battle high that mean Benji-kun and his friends and all the others active members. For the soldats is Juichi-kun, Haruka-kun and the others leaders.

And Sakuya say:

What will happen if all the leaders travel? The goons will do anything that thy want to.

And the dean say:

Those students will be always followed by a teacher.

And a tall teacher with short black hair wearing a black gym coat and pants get up and say:

I will watch over the others members of the soldats. I will give then extra classes too so they can unleash the energy of the burning youth.

And the dean say:

Thank you Seiji-sensei. As for the others members of the battle high there will be no problem. They always behave well. And for the Ceres hall since he will be almost empty since almost all the students in there are from the battle high. The remaining students can report any problems to the leader of the Asao hall.

And the dean pause and say:

As the lessons and classes I want that the teacher prepare one booklet of exercises to club members with the subjects of the following month.

And Ayase say:

Sensei one month is too much!

And the dean say:

It will be like a vacation Ayase-kun. Maybe that help to calm then. Of course all then will have to show the booklets to the teachers to correct when the return.

And Aki say:

And the location we will pick it?

And the dean say:

Yes. But be careful the budget is for the trip expenses as transport and housing. You must also remember of food and all the others important expenses. But since is a small club I guess that you don't need to be so worried. And I want a voucher of all the expenses. That is for both of you.

And Aki and Nishida nod. And the dean say:

You two have one week to plan the trip. During one month after you two leave with the students I don't want to see any face of then in here.

And the duo nod. And the dean say:

You are all dismissed.

And they leave. And Aki walk to the roof and light a cigarette. And Ayase walk up in there and she say:

Aki-sensei you will not plan the trip?

And she say:

I already know where we are going. But why you suggested a trip Ayase?

And Ayase blush a bit and she say:

It is something that I was thinking for the classes Aki-sensei.

And Aki say after take a drag of her cigarette:

Only that?

And Ayase nod. And Aki say:

You are lucky Ayase. You are smart and earned your scholarship in here by your own hard work. Since you are not a fighter you are only a outsider on the two clubs personal war. You only see the fights in front of you. But you miss the purpose of the fights. The reason of then. I might not like of Nishida and the soldats but they are fighting for they on purposes.

And Ayase say:

Violence was never the solution.

And Aki say:

Wrong. Violence is the main solution of the man kind. All the human history is filled with wars. You know it since you are a good student. Specially the Japan. We have many wars and many war periods. People fight for food, land, power, wealth and many others reasons. I don't know what is reason of the soldats. But I know for sure Benji reason as well the battle high reason.

And Ayase say:

And it is?

And Aki say:

Benji fight to help the others. Even that people like you that is a outsider see him only like a troublemaker and a guy that only fight. The others think on the same way. They fight to avoid that you and the others suffer. You said on the meeting of how many times they stopped the abuses of the soldats. You mentioned that they helped the other even risking themselves. That is true. And that is the original purpose of the battle high. Protect the school and the people who live in here.

And Ayase say:

That is the reason of the battle high?

And Aki say:

Yes. That is the reason that the battle high was created one hundred years ago after the school ten years anniversary. To protect the school. We are a martial school. The best fighters was invited to join the battle high and be the school protectors. Until twenty years ago it was a honor be a member of the battle high. After the soldats was created thirty years ago the battle high begun to lose power. But the ideals and the purpose stayed. And those who truly believed in that remained on the club.

And Ayase say:

But those clubs only fight among themselves!

And Aki say:

Yes. But you named the reason very well on the meeting. One to protect and one to rule. Battle high and the soldats. The battle high protect us from the soldats that are trying to rule the school with they reign of fear.

And Ayase stay quiet and Aki say:

You should try to found the school history book. You will see that it is like that.

And Aki walk away. Ayase look at her and follow the older woman. Few minutes later on the dojo Aki walk in and say:

Benji, Kimihito, Julietta and Miki come here right now.

And the four walk to her. And Aki say:

I want your weapons. All of then.

And Benji say:

What ?!

And Aki say:

I want your weapons. All of then put take then and put on the floor.

And Kimihito take the axe from his blazer and a knife. Julietta a knife, a saber a pair of gauntlets and a bunch of shurikens. Miki take a kodashi and a knife. Benji take out his blazer and shook it upside down and many knifes, shurikens, kunais and small balls fall on the floor. Everyone look at him. And Aki say:

All of then Benji!

And he take a knife from the blazer right sleeve. One steel cord from the blazer collar. One knife from the inner part of the blazer back. More shurikens and kunais from some hidden pockets. And Aki say:

That is all on the blazer?

And he nod and toss it to another side and Aki say:

The sword.

And he pull from his back a katana and toss on the floor with the others and Aki say:

Is that all? Wait it have more.

And she put her hand on his belt and the girls blush and Aki pull more shurikens. And she more her hand around his belt and take more shurikens and she slide her hand inside Benji pants and Ayase that is watching from the outside blush and Aki pull a long and flat knife of his pants still sheathed and everyone look at him. And Aki toss it on the huge pile in front of Benji. And she touch on his inner thighs and she say:

Here is over.

And she kneel and take from his ankles two knifes. And she take his shoes and open the heels and found two automatic pocket knifes on then. She toss on the pile and get up and look at him and say:

Is not over yet.

And she caress his hair and remove a very slim pocket knife from his ponytail and she search on his sleeves and take more knifes. And Aki say:

Damn Benji is that only in this outfit?

And Benji say:

Well I have extra ones.

And Aki say:

I will be taking those ones too.

And Benji sigh. Everyone look at him and Benji say:

What? And Julietta you know that I always carry load of shurikens.

And she say:

I know but that is too much!

And she point to the huge pile. And Benji shrugs and say:

Whatever.

And Aki pick then up. And she say:

Now to the dorms I want all the weapons.

And she put the weapons on a box and all they walk away. And Kanna say:

Sempai how you hide so much weapons?

And Benji say:

Is easy.

And on the dorm Aki fill more two boxes on Kimihito and Julietta room. And three on Benji room. And Aki say:

Are you getting ready for a war?

And Benji nod and Aki say:

I know. Is only for one week. So try not to fight. All of you.

And they nod and she walk away with the boxes. And Julietta say:

This sucks if we are attacked we will only count on taijutsu and energy attacks.

And Benji nod. They walk back to the dojo and train. After the practice Aki is wrapping Benji right hand on bandages and she say:

You should not train with those burns. And why you used a technique that you haven't mastered to fight Haruka?

And Benji stay quiet and Julietta say:

Probably to kill her.

And he nod. And Aki say:

Look I know that everything is only getting harder. But you all must behave. The council is not glad with all this fights. Even that all they know that you and the others only fought back the soldats.

And they stay in silence.

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	5. Loneless

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic. My previous works are perfect blue eyes, young blood and my most recent one Red sword, Black gun. This last one is a joint fic of Maria Tachibana and me. We signed it as Seiryu and Kuassari. I am also writing violet blossoms. I will only name my Sakura Taisen/wars fics.

He make a pause and say:

Let me give you all a brief explanation of this story. It will happen away from Teito or Tokyo. It will be on a school on the interior of the state of Kyoto but far from the capital. It a private boarding school on the middle of nowhere. The closer city or village is away four hours in a car. Walking take about ten hours to make it. So you begun at seven in the morning and arrive on the village at fife in the afternoon that not stopping for nothing. The school grounds are very large. More details on the story. Many of my own characters will be on the story. If is not from any anime is mine.

He make a pause and say:

Now the more important detail it all happens in 2002. So there is steam power but is outdated. And think on the future of Sakura Taisen/wars series but with out the kouma wars. All the hanagumi will be there. Even Ogami. As for then they was the theater troupe but they have closed the theater for make large repairs on the building. The hanagumi have the older ones eighteen years. They all will act in the most similar way as they do plus few changes for the story sake.

And he stop and a short girl with long dark brown hair wearing the school uniform walk in and Benji say:

And attention everyone this is Tanaka Hoshie. She is a character that belongs to HaruNatsu. I have her permission to use her. And she agreed to be part of the story.

And Tanaka bow shyly and say:

Hi everyone. I am going to be around the story. I hope that you all enjoy it.

And she straight up and Benji say:

See it was not so hard.

And she blush and run out the stage and he say:

Well I guess that she is not ready yet for the credits. And just to remind everyone. I don't own Sakura Taisen or the characters. I own all the others characters taking out Tanaka. More details about her on the story.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And he walk away.

Chapter fife: Loneness.

A couple of days later Benji and all the hanagumi are in the dojo and Benji say seeing the full group:

You all want to join the battle high?

And Ogami say:

Yes. Sakura and Reni also got the invitations. And we all decided to join this club. I hope that is not a problem sempai.

And Benji say:

Is not a problem is just amazing. In a couple of weeks ago we only have the number of active member that can be counted on one hand. Now we got so many joining members. At once.

And Julietta say:

Well is not that bad. At least is more hands against the soldats.

And Kimihito nod. And Benji say:

I guess that there is no problem. You all must know that we are not like the others clubs. We have a very specific function on the school.

And Sakura say:

That is?

And Benji say:

We protect the school from any harm that might come from the students. And from any that might come from outside. That is why the soldats and the battle high fight. The soldats want the school. We make sure that they don't get it.

And Orihime say:

But why anyone would want a school on this place? I admit that the views are great and the air is wonderful but is on the middle of the nowhere.

And Benji say:

You know the origin of the school?

And Orihime say:

No.

And Benji say:

Before this was a school this was a militia base. Many warriors clans joined on this same area and created a base. After the wars ended the base was turned in a training field. And later become training school of martial arts. And today is a martial school. Are only accepted on the school people with two factors. One is good fighting skill. Or someone who can create good strategies. It mean or you are a warrior or a commander. All the people who gain scholarships have one or two of the factors. People who pay the school fee also have one of those in a smaller level.

And Sumire say:

So is not only money that counts?

And Julietta say:

About 60% of the students are here with scholarships. It can be a sport scholarship or a normal one. But that normal one is the one given to the top students. Very smart people. But that don't mean that only because you got a sport one you can have bad grades. If you are under a certain line you are cutted. And the opposite is true on the smart students. They have to be over a grade on the sports.

And Sakura say:

This is very complicated.

And Benji say:

On the paid students is easier. They have a cut line too. But is easier. But some of the paid students are also good on the sports or on the studies. And the school participate of many competitions and tournaments. That is to see the level of the students and to found new students to recruit.

And Reni say:

That also give the school publicity.

And Benji nod and say:

Yes. And the school use that publicity to found more students.

And Kanna say:

This is very hard. You have to be over a line or you are cutted.

And Julietta say:

Yes. And this school is very strict over that.

And later Julietta is walking around the school after the meeting of the survival club. She is near of the library and she think:

I hope that no one have found my secret stash on that old shire near the library.

And she run around the woods near of the library. And she hear a scream. She race to there and think:

Please be that scream be in somewhere else not on the old shrine. Come on my precious stash be safe!

And she reach a small opening and see four guys on a small wood shrine holding a small brown haired girl that is wearing a school uniform and on the ground have a trumpet. And she think:

Damn! A rape and on my shrine! Sorry Benji but I will use that move that you teached me.

And Julietta get near of one of then that is trying to rip the girl dress and she scream charging up energy and hitting the guy:

Crimson dragon!

And the guy is hitted on the back and he fly with the impact and hit a tree hard. And the large tree shake and Julietta take the guys from the girl and say:

So what about take someone of your own size.

And the guys get up and one say:

That don't seem bad.

And Julietta see that they are using the uniform. But not the soldats pin. And she say:

Bring it on.

And they get pocket knifes and move to Julietta. She easily beat then and after snap the guy's arms they run scared holding on the other. And Julietta see the girl curling on a corner of the small shrine and trying to cover herself with her torn uniform. And Julietta take out her military jacket and say:

Are you hurt?

And she notice that was a stupid question. The girl have a cut on her lower lip and on the eye brow. Julietta also see that her knuckles are scrapped and she kindly pass her jacket over her shoulders and say:

Look is all right now. Those guys will not hurt anyone soon. And you need to clean up the wounds.

And the girl is crying and sobbing. And Julietta pick up the trumpet and open a small hidden passage under the shrine and she say:

We pick this up later.

And she close it. And she pick the small girl up easily and she say:

You need to be treated. I will take you over a friend room. He have medicines and then we get you some clothes to wear.

And the girl nod and Julietta walk away in the woods. Later Julietta is sited on the bed with the girl who is still using the torn clothes and the jacket and Julietta rub some anti septic on the girl knuckles, the girl shrugs in pain and Julietta say:

You got really hurt in here. This are called defense wounds. You got then fighting against then.

And she nod. And Julietta wrap the girl hands with bandages and she with a clean gauze clean the girl lip and brow. And after put on the wounds a band-aid she say closing a medicine box:

Is over.

And the girl is looking around the room and Julietta say:

Is a nice room isn't it?

And the girl nod and Julietta say:

Well my friend have a good taste. Don't worry about we using it. He will not mind. He is a nice guy.

And the girl nod and Julietta say:

I am Julietta Thorndike. What is your name?

And the girl look away and say shyly:

I am Tanaka Hoshie. I am a first year student.

And Julietta say:

I could notice that you are first year by the pin. But why you was alone in that old shrine?

And Tanaka say:

I use that place to play trumpet. I like to be alone and play by myself.

And Julietta think:

That explain why sometimes I thought that the shrine was a bit different from when I left.

And she say:

But is not good for someone like you go in a deep place in the woods alone. The bad elements on the school that sadly aren't few could have seen you. Well one have seen and they followed you. It was luck that I was around to help. Those guys are the worse of the school. Worse than the soldats.

And Tanaka look away and say:

I just wanted to be alone.

And she sob. And Julietta say:

Why you wanted to be alone?

And she say between sobs:

I don't want to be betrayed again.

And she begun to cry. Julietta pick some clean gauze from the medicine box and she give to the girl and say:

Is odd to give a piece of gauze not a handkerchief when a girl is crying but I don't have a handkerchief and I don't know where he keep then.

And Tanaka pick the gauze and wipe her tears and Julietta say:

What you mean by don't want to be betrayed again.

And Tanaka say:

I never told this to anyone before but since you saved my life.

And Julietta say:

I saved you from be raped. What you meant by save your life?

And Tanaka say between sobs:

They was going to kill me after they took they turns on me.

And Julietta say:

I should beated then harder.

And Tanaka say:

I was betrayed by my mother. Not only me. But my father too.

Julietta stay quiet and Tanaka say:

Before that we was very happy. A normal family. We used to have our small issues and problems but everyone have some. But we always overcome then together. I was on the Miyanomori high school. I used to gain many prizes on chemistry, mathematics and physics championships and I was on the marching band. I was the top star in there playing my trumpet. I was very happy and I used to have many friends. Until that incident…

And she cry more and sob louder. And Julietta think:

It must be something really bad. By her reactions it affected her a lot. And by her story her trust in people was also badly affected. To close up like she did. Only by her ways I can tell that she turned upside down.

And Julietta say:

Take your time. I am not in a hurry.

And Tanaka nod. She take deep breaths and Tanaka say:

It was a normal day. I was picked up by my father on the school because I was staying late because I was rehashing for a important contest of bands. We got in home very late and we found it…my mother and her personal trainer….they was…doing it…….

And she begun to sob again and Julietta say:

I understand.

And Tanaka keep sobbing and Julietta walk to a small fridge and pick some water and give to Tanaka. She drink and say:

We was shocked. My mother tossed all our happiness away with a younger man. He only have twenty years. We tried to live on together again but we couldn't. My father and I couldn't stand stay with her and he asked for the divorce. And I moved in with him. Few weeks before that I have got the letter that I won a scholarship on this school. Since I couldn't face anyone I accepted and moved away to this school. On here no one knows me and no one cares about me.

And Julietta say:

That is wrong. I know that have at least one person on the school that care about your safety and well being.

And Tanaka say:

Who?

And Julietta say:

You hall leader. Even with you closing up to everyone I am sure that he or she have tried to talk with you. Found what is bothering you. Am I right?

And Tanaka nod. And Julietta say:

You are from witch hall?

And she say:

The Hinata hall on the second dorm.

And Julietta say:

The leader is Kumagami Reiko isn't it?

And Tanaka nod and Julietta say:

She is a good person.

And Tanaka say:

I only want to be alone. Be left alone with my shame and dishonor.

And Julietta say:

Then why you play?

And the sudden and unexpected question shock the brown haired girl and Julietta say:

I wise woman once told me that for lonely people there is always a escape from it. In most of the cases is some kind of art that they put all they feelings on that. And that escape is a cry of help to take then from they loneness. Even that you say that you want to be alone you are asking for someone to help you.

And Tanaka stay quiet and Julietta say:

I know what I am saying. My friend that owns this room when is lonely play a ocarina. He also play for others reasons but he mainly use it when he is alone or feeling lonely. I have seem it.

And Tanaka say:

But then if he was with you why he was lonely?

And Julietta say:

We are friends. But sometimes even in a crowd you are feeling alone. You want someone to be with you. My friend is like that. He usually is around friends and he don't get lonely in any way. But sometimes he need someone that he can open his heart. Something more than friends. On his case was a lover. Sometimes even friends can't fill that empty spot on your heart. We are best friends. He and me. But he needed more than friendship and fraternal love. He wanted someone that he could love.

And Tanaka say:

And be betrayed by that person. It will happen eventually if didn't happen already.

And Julietta say:

That is true sometimes the love fades. Sometimes not. Not always that you let someone in it will mean that you will be betrayed. It can happen. But not always. Having friends help to overcome things like betrayal. Of course having true friends. Real friends that you can trust on then.

And Tanaka say:

That only happen in books.

And Julietta say:

That is not true. You see this scar on my cheek?

And Tanaka nod and Julietta say:

I won this scar have many years ago. And I only have this scar because my friend saved me. If he didn't saved I would be not in here now. I trust my life on him. And he do the same with me. I trust in him so much that I let him shot a cigarette from my lips. He trust on me to do the same thing.

And she say:

That is impossible.

And Julietta say:

That is true. You see this room?

And Tanaka nod and Julietta say:

I have a copy of the key. He have a copy of my room key. You see all this stuff? They worth a lot. If he didn't trust me he would not give me a key.

And Julietta open a drawer and pick up a wallet and show that have lots of money and she say:

I know where he keeps his money. And he trust me. He know that if is missing some in here is because I took it in a emergency. And that I will pay back as soon I can. He knows the same in my room. And I would know that if he took it he would give back. I am showing you that because be alone is bad. I know.

And she put the wallet back on the drawer and Tanaka say:

But how you know?

And she say:

I used to be alone too. I found a friend who helped me on the bad times and who was with me on the good times.

And the door open and Benji walk in and see the girls on his bed and Tanaka freeze and Julietta say:

Welcome back.

And he say:

Hi. Don't bother me. I only came to get my wallet.

And Julietta toss him the wallet and she say:

Sorry for walking in.

And grab it and he say:

No prob. Just let a mark when you bring someone in. Specially on my room.

And Benji see the bandages and the torn clothes and Benji say:

Check on my closet it have something that might fit her.

And Julietta nod and Benji walk away. And Julietta say:

See he don't even asked why you are in here.

And Tanaka say:

You best friend is the most dangerous man on the school?

And Julietta say:

He is not bad.

And she get up and walk to his closet and she found some small pants and shirt and she say:

You can use this. As he said you can use he don't mind. And it will be loose but is better than that.

And Julietta hand the clothes to Tanaka and Tanaka say:

Why you are friend with that man?

And Julietta say:

Because he is a nice guy. If you say that because the rumors let me tell you that they are wrong. He is not evil. He is not a cold killer. And he is not guy that beat the weak.

And Tanaka say:

I saw him fighting! He beated those guys easily!

And Julietta say:

He never start a fight. And he never fight with out a good reason. Like I did earlier to help you.

And Tanaka blush and Julietta say:

Most of the students forgot to see beyond the fight. See what have made it happen. What have triggered the fight. Benji fight to help people. Usually people like you. People that are provoked by the stronger. People that can't fight back. I do the same. I also have a reputation I here. But even knowing that he can do that I know that in a fight I would only trust on him. Against one army I would fight by his side. And he would to the same for me.

And Tanaka say:

But you don't fear to be betrayed?

And Julietta say:

In what? I trust my life on him and he do the same. I know that he would take a bullet for me. And he did it once.

And Tanaka say:

And if have someone else? Someone that he cares more than you.

And Julietta say:

There is one case Tanaka. What you would rescue on the flames of a building one beloved member of your family or dozens of strangers?

And Tanaka say:

What? Why you are asking me this?

And Julietta say:

Is a hard choice isn't it? But I know that he would save the strangers.

And Tanaka say shocked:

And he would be betraying you!

And Julietta say:

No. He would be doing the right thing. I would be very mad if he have saved me and left dozens of strangers to die. On that strangers it can be a future leader of the country. A doctor that could found the cure of the cancer. A famous singer. Or a future lover. You have to think of how that choice will influence the world around you. On that strangers can lie a good future for the world. But that could lie on me. There is no way of knowing. But saving then many lives will be saved because it. Not only in that moment but in the future the children of the people the grandchildren and all the line of then in the future. A infinite number of lives saved by one choice. You have to weight the choices and think of what will happen.

And Tanaka say:

But if he left you to die and on you lie all that?

And Julietta say:

Then it happened. I would not blain him. Imagine how the choice of leave his best friend to die will weight on his own life. And the opposite it true too. Think of how the weight on that dozens of lives would be on him and on me if he saved only me. If happened of I be betrayed. Too bad happened. I can't change that. But in any case until that betrayal I got many good memories with him. And only because I was betrayed don't mean that I will not try to get new memories with someone else.

And Tanaka stay quiet and Julietta say:

Dress up. I will escort you to your room. You need to rest. But if you need a friend too is only call me.

And Tanaka nod. Later on Benji room Julietta is sited on a chair and facing Benji and Benji say:

So that girl have been thru a lot. Before and after the school.

And Julietta nod and say:

Yes. Reiko told me that she is teased and provoke by the soldats and the rogues around here. She is a loner. But that only because she lost the faith on people.

And Benji say:

See her mother fucking a guy few years older that you must be hard.

And Julietta say:

Not as hard as see your father try to kill you and your best friend in cold blood. But I have not become a loner.

And Benji say:

You got me and Sho-sama to help you. And even hard is two different scenarios. Her wound is fresh. Our is very old.

And Julietta drink from a juice can and say:

I know. Our don't bother anymore. But hers must haunt her even today. Reiko said that she joined have two months. So she joined two weeks after the first day of this year classes. I told to Reiko keep one eye on Tanaka. She sounded like a possible suicidal. Even that she wasn't raped. She seen to be very honor bound. She worry too much with honor family honor.

And Benji pick the can from her and drink some too and he say:

With all this things with the soldats more problems show up. But I think that this one might be easier to solve than the soldats.

And Julietta say:

I hope so. That girl seen like us when younger. Lonely and full of a talent that she don't realize.

And Benji say:

We was lonely but we knew about our talents.

And Julietta nod and say:

What difference a little girl can make.

And Benji nod and say:

Yes. If Kumi haven't showed up on that day we could be in a different path now. In certain ways Kumi saved us.

And Julietta nod. She pick the can and finish the juice and she say:

We got the right person on the right time. As you was to me when I was a kid. I hope that I can help Tanaka to over come that fear of people. Is not good to live alone.

And Benji nod and he say:

I think that you have begun to get in her walls. You can only pass thru the walls. It will only depend on her opening the door after then to you get in.

And Julietta say:

I know. I am hoping that she is thinking over our conversation. And realize that a lonely life is cold, cruel, hard and painful. With friends the life can get much better. And lost all that.

And Benji nod. And Julietta say:

And you Benji is better you also get over Haruka. Even that you two lover each other is over and I can feel it. You must to move on too.

And Benji say:

I know. But you could try get a boyfriend instead of poking in love life.

And she say:

When I found a good guy I will. Until that I will keep pesting you.

And she get out of the room taking the empty can with her. On the next day Benji is on the dojo office and Aki say:

Benji you know that in four days we will be heading off for a field trip. And I have chosen to us go to the moon shrine. I also selected some of the members to go to the trip. Check this list and say what you think.

And he nod and pick a sheet of paper and read in loud:

Himura Benji, Thorndike Julietta, Satake Kimihito, Itsukino Miki, Katagiri Azusa, Hinata Shuji, Tachibana Maria, Kirishima Kanna, Kanzaki Sumire, Soletta Orihime, Shinguji Sakura, Li Kohran, Ogami Ichiro, Milchstrasse Reni, Chateaubriand Iris, Itsukino Sachiko, Kusagano Midori, Ayase Takako and Hyuga Aki.

And Benji stop and say:

I don't remember of the battle high have any member called Ayase Takako.

And Aki say:

She is not a member. She is the person indicated by the council to travel with us. To be honest is the spy for the dean. She is not a bad girl. She only is following orders.

And Benji say:

You know very well that the club usually get itself in trouble when travel. That not mentioning the training that I am sure that you will make us do. A non fighter like her only will get in trouble.

And Aki say:

She have potential Benji. Not only being smart. She have potential to be strong. Being honest I applied in secret to her the mystical alignment test on her. She have the line of the strength and the magic. And we could use a sorceress in our lines. She also seen to have a strong sense of honor and pride. I think that she will do well.

And Benji say:

You watch over her. We are going in nineteen persons. Is a large group to travel with.

And Aki say:

I already though about that. The seniors that mean you, Julietta and Kimihito will be separated in three groups. Two groups with fife and one with four. You and then will report to me. And Ayase will be with me.

And Benji say:

That make easier. But and the soldats?

And Aki say:

The soldats will take all the leaders and the others will be watched by Seiji-sensei. They will obey every order of him. And you know him he will make then work out very hard.

And Benji say:

Fine but the moon shrine is on the border of Kyoto. It will take a long time to get in there.

And Aki say:

I know. We are going in groups. It will be three cars and one bike. Or it is my car, Kimihito car, Julietta car and your bike. You will be taking someone in the bike. And the cars will be with the rest of us. And with that we can get in there in twelve hours. Only making a few stops to refuel, bathroom stops and to eat.

And Benji say:

That is too much for go on a bike.

And Aki say:

But you used to ride longer so don't complain. All the members that will be going will take booklets with the classes subjects to work in there. Beside that you all can do what you want on the free time. And on the other you all will train.

And Benji nod. And Aki say:

Just hang with out the weapons for few more days. After that we can relax for some time.

And Benji say:

I hope so.

And Aki say:

Don't worry. We have a large budget and we also have our own money to expend. You can shop and have fun too.

And Benji say:

I hope so.

And Aki say:

We have a fife millions yens budget. So we can do lots of fun things in there. Not only train. You must to remember that only work and no play make you a dull guy. Besides you might found one of the many girls that you have done and do then again.

And Benji say while getting up:

Shut up Aki.

And he leave the office and Aki giggle with his annoyed tone. On the dojo everyone is training. Aki move to there too. And she notice that Julietta is not there. And Aki say:

Benji where is Julietta?

And Benji say:

She have an appointment.

And Aki say confused:

An appointment?

And Benji nod and walk away. Meanwhile on the second dorm Julietta is in front of Tanaka room wearing her uniform supporting herself on the door frame and holding Tanaka trumpet on her left hand.

End of the chapter fife:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	6. Decisions

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic. My previous works are perfect blue eyes, young blood and my most recent one Red sword, Black gun. This last one is a joint fic of Maria Tachibana and me. We signed it as Seiryu and Kuassari. I am also writing violet blossoms. I will only name my Sakura Taisen/wars fics.

He make a pause and say:

Let me give you all a brief explanation of this story. It will happen away from Teito or Tokyo. It will be on a school on the interior of the state of Kyoto but far from the capital. It a private boarding school on the middle of nowhere. The closer city or village is away four hours in a car. Walking take about ten hours to make it. So you begun at seven in the morning and arrive on the village at fife in the afternoon that not stopping for nothing. The school grounds are very large. More details on the story. Many of my own characters will be on the story. If is not from any anime is mine.

He make a pause and say:

Now the more important detail it all happens in 2002. So there is steam power but is outdated. And think on the future of Sakura Taisen/wars series but with out the kouma wars. All the hanagumi will be there. Even Ogami. As for then they was the theater troupe but they have closed the theater for make large repairs on the building. The hanagumi have the older ones eighteen years. They all will act in the most similar way as they do plus few changes for the story sake.

And he stop and a short girl with long dark brown hair wearing the school uniform walk in and Benji say:

And attention everyone this is Tanaka Hoshie. She is a character that belongs to HaruNatsu. I have her permission to use her. And she agreed to be part of the story.

And Tanaka bow shyly and say:

Hi everyone. I am going to be around the story. I hope that you all enjoy it.

And she straight up and Benji say:

See it was not so hard.

And she blush and run out the stage and he say:

Well I guess that she is not ready yet for the credits. And just to remind everyone. I don't own Sakura Taisen or the characters. I own all the others characters taking out Tanaka. More details about her on the story.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And he walk away.

Chapter six: Decisions.

Julietta is waiting in front of Tanaka room holding the girl trumpet. On the dojo Benji is talking with Aki again and he say:

Why Kumi is not on the travel group?

And Aki say:

I thought that you would like that she stayed here now that the soldats would not go.

And Benji say:

Add her.

And Aki sigh and nod.

One hour later on the Hinata hall Tanaka walk to her room looking down to the floor. And she don't see the taller red head waiting for her. And Julietta see Tanaka and say:

Yo Hoshie at last you got in here!

And Tanaka leap up surprised and drop her bag letting out a small scared shriek. And Julietta say:

Hey calm down. Is only me Julietta.

And the brown haired girl put her right hand over her left breast and say:

I thought that I would have a stroke.

And Julietta walk to her and pat on her shoulder and say on a cheerful tone:

Well that happens a lot with Benji! We play of sneaking up on the other a lot.

And Tanaka look away from the red head and Julietta say:

Hey I brought your trumpet.

And Tanaka pick the instrument and the fallen bag and she move to her room muttering a thank you. And Julietta say:

Hey just put those things on the room and come with me. I will buy you something to eat.

And Tanaka with her back turned to Julietta is blushing and she say:

Is okay. I am not hungry.

And Julietta say:

Come on I know a club that have the most wonderful mochi on the world. I know that you must love candies.

And Tanaka blush more and turn saying:

How you know that?!

And Julietta smile and say:

I didn't. You just told me. I just knew that you as a girl must like candies too. I love then.

And Tanaka look away blushing more and Julietta say:

Come on put the bag and the trumpet on the room, so we can get some nice, soft, sweet and very tasty candies.

And Tanaka nod and walk in her room. She come out a couple of minutes later and lock the room. And Julietta say:

Okay. Now to the tea ceremony club!

And she grab the chestnut haired girl wrist and walk away pulling her gently. Sometime later Julietta and Tanaka are on a small room on the tea ceremony club. It have a Japanese table on the middle of the room. On the table two large plates of a large variety of Japanese candies. And two tea cuts. One in front of each girl. And Julietta say:

Don't be shy go ahead and eat.

And Julietta pick one candy from her own plate and eat it. And Tanaka do the same on her own plate. Julietta see the girl eyes spark with the candy and Julietta say:

They are really good isn't then?

And Tanaka nod blushing a bit. And they chat over trivial things. Inwardly Julietta have a very broad smile seeing the other girl opening up to her even that is only over a chit chat.

Benji and Kimihito are training on the dojo while all the others member read the hanagumi spar with themselves. Kimihito is holding a sand bag and Benji is punching it. And Kimihito say:

So what else happened?

And Benji say:

Nothing yet. Juli is with her now.

And Kimihito smile and think:

Benji is worried. He hide it well but I can tell it. He don't call Julietta of Juli unless he is worried. Well at least when they are not playing with the other like two kids. Benji really have a butter heart. Worrying over a girl that he don't know and that is not from our club or from his hall. But that is a good thing on him. And I like that.

And Kimihito say:

And about our others problems?

And Benji say:

We have just a couple more days until the trip. So they will behave. And with us unarmed if they decide to give a full attack in one of us using all the low members and some high members the person will get in trouble. I wonder what Aki have on her mind when she took up the weapons.

And Kimihito say:

I don't like it anymore that you do. But Benji you got very careless in two times before she took then. Respectively Juichi and Haruka. In both times your sakki was very strong. You was heading for a kill. Well they too. But you lead the good guys. That mean us.

And Benji say:

So?

And he punch even harder and Kimihito say:

Only because you hate then you don't need to act like then.

And Benji say:

I am sick of be a good guy. All that I got is be hurt. I let Juichi go on that time and look what happened. If I killed him on that time nothing of this would be happening now.

And Kimihito say:

I know. I remember of that too. It was Haruka tears that stopped your sword. Back then you got all the right of killing him. But you didn't and he made a pact with that demon god. And you and she got that.

And Benji punch even harder and Kimihito move backwards with the impact. And Kimihito say teasing:

Come you can do harder then that!

And Benji say provoking:

I do harder you die.

And Kimihito say:

Show me.

And Benji pack a stronger punch and the chain snap and Kimihito and the sand bag fly away and hit a wall and Benji say:

Told you.

And Kimihito that was still standing say tossing the heavy bag away:

Bring it on!

And Benji say:

You can't take it!

And Kumi who was watching say:

And here they go again.

And Benji and Kimihito begun to fight. After a few minutes fight that is interrupted by Aki who is now pulling the ears of both teens and she say:

You two should be ashamed of fight like that in front of the new members.

And Benji say:

We are letting of the heat!

And Kimihito with few burns on his kimono say:

Yeah literally! Aki let us go so we can fight!

And Aki pull it harder and say:

Stop it now!!

And both teens stop arguing and Sumire say:

That is sure girl power.

And all the females in the room nod agreeing. And a teen with short black hair enter on the dojo and say:

Benji-sempai!

And Aki let him go and Benji say:

What?

And the boy say:

Julietta-sempai are in trouble! She is on the promenade and a bunch of guys are there! At least twenty! And she is not…

And Benji don't even wait to hear the rest and dash out the dojo. And teen say:

…not fighting back…..why he don't expect to me finish?

And Kimihito say:

It don't matter.

And Benji is running on the school campus and move to the promenade and think:

Come on Juli tell me that you is fighting, please don't think over that stupid request from Aki!

He speed up. On the promenade Julietta and Tanaka are surrounded by many boys. And all they are armed with wood swords. They are hitting Julietta who is not doing anything unless take the hits and protect Tanaka with her body. Julietta is bleeding from the corner of her lips, from her eye brown and from a cut on her leg. And one of the guys who seem to be the leader say:

This is sure something not good to see. I was expecting to see a fight from the counselor of the battle high. But is alright killing you in one way or another we will get very famous.

And Julietta take a hit on the stomach and she cough and stop in front of Tanaka. And the leader say:

She seen very determinated to protect that girl. Before get the red head get the other.

And Julietta get in guard and stay in front of Tanaka. Fife guys hit her in the same time. She take all the hits and Julietta is about to fall. But with a large effort she manage to keep herself up groggily. And the leader laugh and say:

Now is over she can't even stand straight now! What you will do Tanaka your protector is almost dead.

And Tanaka look behind the leader and say:

I will trust on her friend.

And the leader say:

Well you sure sound like crazy. It don't matter. Finish the red head!

And fife guys swing they swords to Julietta. The sound of cracking wood is heard. Tanaka see Benji holding Julietta with his right arm and he blocked the swords with his left arm. All the bokens have broke and the leader take a step back surprised. And Julietta look at him and say:

Benji…what you are doing here…?

And he say:

I came to save you Juli.

And he move to Tanaka and say:

Hold her. I will give those guys a lesson.

Tanaka nod and she pass Julietta left arm over her shoulders and hold her by the waist, helping Julietta to stay up. Benji walk to the guys and say taking out his fingerless gloves:

Twenty one stupid guys are now standing up now. In a few instants they will be all on the hell.

And they froze on fear. Benji give a cold smile and Julietta say:

Benji you can't fight. Aki forbid us.

And Benji say:

I deal with her later.

And he grab the closer guy and toss in the ground hard enough to make the guy bounce. He move the other and begun to punch the guys who are frozen in fear. Tanaka stare at the scene in a morbid curiosity and remember of Julietta words:

Benji fight to help people. Usually people like you. People that are provoked by the stronger. People that can't fight back. I know that in a fight I would only trust on him. Against one army I would fight by his side. And he would to the same for me. I trust my life on him and he do the same. I know that he would take a bullet for me.

And she think:

I see it now. She don't fight to not get in a bad position. But he don't care of what will happen to him and only what to make then pay for hurting his friend. That is a true friend. A person who don't care about his well being compared to the well being of his friend.

And Benji is holding the leader by the neck and punching many times. All the others are on the ground. Most of then have the members twisted in a weird angle. And many bruises. Benji toss the leader over the woods and turn to Tanaka and Julietta. And Julietta say as he move closer:

Aki will be mad after seeing all this.

And Benji say:

I don't care.

And he pick her up on his arms and a female voice say:

Don't worry about anything Julietta I will say that they attacked first and that you was about to kill both of you.

And they turn to the voice and see a woman with long aqua blue hair and wearing the school uniform and Tanaka say:

Kumagami-sempai!

And she smile and say:

They was trying to kill a member of my hall. I was just informed now. Sorry for be here. For all of you.

And she bow to then and Benji say:

You don't have to lie for me. I don't mind of any punishment. I don't regret of doing it.

Tanaka see Julietta blush and Julietta pound on Benji chest and say:

Don't say something so embarrassing while carrying me!

And he smile and Reiko say:

I am not lying. Am I Tanaka?

And the chestnut haired girl nod. And Reiko say:

You two take her to the nurse. I will stay here.

And he nod and they walk away. And Tanaka say:

Is she going to be okay?

And Benji say:

She is like a bad vase. It never broke.

And Julietta hit him again and she say:

Don't say anything that can make me hit you when you can't hit me back.

And he say:

I can drop you.

And she grip on his neck and say:

Don't do that!

And he smile and Tanaka too. On the dojo Benji put Julietta on a chair and Kumi, Aki and Tanaka are with her on the office and Aki say:

Get out Benji. I will have to strip her to clean the wounds. Even you two being close I don't want a man in here.

And he leave and close the door. And Aki open Julietta clothes and Aki say:

That was stupidity Julietta. I told that if you really needed you could fight.

And she say:

I didn't want to get Benji in trouble.

And Aki say:

He don't care about trouble. Now this will sting.

And she rub a gauze with alcohol on Julietta leg and she let out a scream. Everyone hear it and Tanaka say:

You should warn earlier.

And Julietta nod with a hint of tears on her eyes. And Aki say:

I know. Now stop squirming and let me clean this so Kumi can heal you.

And they keep treating the wounds. Later Benji is on the office and Julietta is dressed with her military clothes. And Benji is leaning on a wall Kumi and Tanaka are sited on two chairs and Julietta is sited on another chair. And Aki is not there. And Benji say:

Baka you should have fought. You know that I don't care about the council.

And Julietta say:

I did what I thought that was the best.

And they glare at the other and Tanaka ask to Kumi:

They are always like that?

And Kumi say:

Only when one of the is wrong and don't want to admit. But they are usually very close.

And Benji and Julietta are arguing. And the other duo smile at the scene. And later Julietta and Tanaka are walking to the second dorm and Tanaka say:

I am really sorry to bring problems for you and to him.

And Julietta say:

Is okay. We don't mind about that. Don't worry.

And Tanaka say with her voice full of worry:

But you could get seriously hurt!

And Julietta say with a smile forming on her lips:

Glad to see that you are worried about me. But is all right. We are beginning to become friends. And I am as bad as Benji. I protect my friends.

And Tanaka blush and Julietta say:

So don't get so worried. For me is only natural help a friend.

And Tanaka say in a tone that show that she is angry and confused:

How you can say that?! And specially after you almost got yourself killed because me!

And Julietta say in a calm tone:

I wanted to become your friend. Before that and I still want to be your friend now.

And Tanaka are in the verge of tears and Julietta put her hand on the shorter girl head and pat her head and say in a kind tone but showing that she is serious:

For me friends are something to be treasured. And I want to think of you as a friend.

And Tanaka begun to cry with the kind gesture, the tone and the words of the taller red head. And she hug Julietta and they stop moving. Tanaka begun to cry on Julietta shoulder. And the red head think:

Thankfully is already late. The promenade is empty. Someone could think that we are lesbians.

And she hold the smaller girl and say gently tone:

You can cry. I don't mind.

And Tanaka keep crying. Later Julietta leave Tanaka on her room and walk her own room on the other dorm. She meet Benji waiting on her door step and she say:

If you are worried about her I delivered her safely.

And Benji say:

That is good. You know that if I got in there one second late you would not be speaking with me now.

And she get very close of him and say in a gently tone looking up to his face:

I knew that you would get in there in time to rescue me. You always got.

And she smile at him. And he say:

On the next time I might not get. I am not a Swiss watch. I can get late.

And she say keeping the tone:

I know. But I trust my life on you. But don't worry I will not do it again.

And he say:

Good.

And she give him a kiss on the cheek near of his lips and say on a teasing tone while opening the door for her room:

At least not until the next time.

And she slip in her bed room and close the door. Benji sigh and move to his own room. Passed two more days Benji was sitting on the office sitting careless on a chair and Aki is not there. Julietta walk in with Tanaka. And Benji say:

You two got pretty close in the last couple of days.

And Julietta smile. Tanaka is holding on Julietta sleeve and Julietta say:

Go on Hoshie tell him.

And she let it go and take a step closer to him and stop. She is holding her hands in front of her legs holding on the skirt and looking downwards. And Benji look at the duo and Julietta have a broad smile on her face. And Julietta say:

Speak up Hoshie. You come all the way here for it.

And the chestnut haired girl nod and open her mouth to talk.

End of the chapter six:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	7. On the road

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic. My previous works are perfect blue eyes, young blood and my most recent one Red sword, Black gun. This last one is a joint fic of Maria Tachibana and me. We signed it as Seiryu and Kuassari. I am also writing violet blossoms. I will only name my Sakura Taisen/wars fics.

He make a pause and say:

Let me give you all a brief explanation of this story. It will happen away from Teito or Tokyo. It will be on a school on the interior of the state of Kyoto but far from the capital. It a private boarding school on the middle of nowhere. The closer city or village is away four hours in a car. Walking take about ten hours to make it. So you begun at seven in the morning and arrive on the village at fife in the afternoon that not stopping for nothing. The school grounds are very large. More details on the story. Many of my own characters will be on the story. If is not from any anime is mine.

He make a pause and say:

Now the more important detail it all happens in 2002. So there is steam power but is outdated. And think on the future of Sakura Taisen/wars series but with out the kouma wars. All the hanagumi will be there. Even Ogami. As for then they was the theater troupe but they have closed the theater for make large repairs on the building. The hanagumi have the older ones eighteen years. They all will act in the most similar way as they do plus few changes for the story sake.

And he stop and a short girl with long dark brown hair wearing the school uniform walk in and Benji say:

And attention everyone this is Tanaka Hoshie. She is a character that belongs to HaruNatsu. I have her permission to use her. And she agreed to be part of the story.

And Tanaka bow shyly and say:

Hi everyone. I am going to be around the story. I hope that you all enjoy it.

And she straight up and Benji say:

See it was not so hard.

And she blush and run out the stage and he say:

Well I guess that she is not ready yet for the credits. And just to remind everyone. I don't own Sakura Taisen or the characters. I own all the others characters taking out Tanaka. More details about her on the story.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And he walk away.

Chapter seven: On the road.

Passed two more days Benji was sitting on the office sitting careless on a chair and Aki is not there. Julietta walk in with Tanaka. And Benji say:

You two got pretty close in the last couple of days.

And Julietta smile. Tanaka is holding on Julietta sleeve and Julietta say:

Go on Hoshie tell him.

And she let it go and take a step closer to him and stop. She is holding her hands in front of her legs holding on the skirt and looking downwards. And Benji look at the duo and Julietta have a broad smile on her face. And Julietta say:

Speak up Hoshie. You come all the way here for it.

And the chestnut haired girl nod and open her mouth to talk. And she say in a determinated tone:

Sempai I want to join the battle high!

Benji fall from the chair surprised. The two girls stare him in shock. Benji get up and put the chair up. And he say in a relieved tone:

Thank god it is that! For one second I thought that you was going to make a love confessions.

And Julietta say:

Hey! Don't talk like if that was a bad thing!

And Benji and Julietta begun to argue. Tanaka is blushing madly because of his comment. And she say:

Sempai I want to join the battle high!

And Benji is choking Julietta who is pulling his ponytail. And Benji say:

Okay you are in. now wait outside while I choke her.

And Tanaka leave the room and hear the sound of the fight on the room. Few minutes later Benji and Julietta are sited on the floor with the back touching on the other back for support. Julietta head is on Benji right shoulder and his head in on her right shoulder. They legs are stretched on the floor and Julietta say:

Why you got so shocked with her saying that wanted to join us? Is not like you get so altered when someone join.

And Benji say:

By her actions I thought that she was going to confess that she was in love for me Juli. And by your face too.

And she say:

Well I can't blain you. I know that you have this aura that attract girls. I know that it never lacked company for you on your bed. After all we grew up together.

And Benji say:

I am not so bad.

And she say:

You are worse. We have only nineteen and I already lost the count of how many girls you have banged. And all then for lust.

And he say:

It was twenty and two. I am not counting Haruka, the Yuki sisters and that cute blond priestess of Hokkaido.

And she say:

You are counting that purple haired woman that saved our lived a couple of months before we met Kumi?

And he say:

You mean the mansion mistress?

And she nod and he say:

No. That one was not lust. That one was because she did with me to keep me alive bringing up the primal instincts of the man. Stay alive.

And Julietta say:

And spread your seed on the females.

And Benji say:

That too. So it are twenty seven.

And she say:

Counting me?

And he say:

No. You are not on that list.

And she say:

Why?

And Benji say:

We was drunk and under a spell. So I am not considering that.

And she say:

You are mean. It was my first time.

And Benji say:

Mine too. But come on Juli is a bit hard to me accept that my first time was with a girl that is like a sister to me.

And she say:

Me too. I wanted something more romantic. Not a spell and three bottles of sake. And I wanted to have my first time with someone special. And remember of it!

And they sigh. And Benji say:

Why the subject become my sexual life and your sexual life?

And Julietta say:

You are right we are moving out of the subject. So can we add Hoshie on the trip?

And Benji say:

Talk to Aki. She is organizing it. We are in twenty with Kumi. With Tanaka will be twenty one. If she will go she have to prepare the trip is on two days.

And Julietta say:

I will talk to her. I think that is not good leaving her here alone. Those guys friends might want to get revenge on her.

And Benji say:

I guess that we have been slacking off with the gangs of the school with the war with the soldats.

And Julietta say:

A bit. But that is also the job of the student body.

And Benji say:

What are the last status of the school division?

And Julietta say:

On the soldats have about forty one percent of the school students. That mean two hundred and eight seven students. That all the members. The leaders are ten percent of that. Or twenty seven students. That including Juichi and Haruka. And the battle high have fifty eight percent of the students. That is four hundred and six students. The leaders are six percent of that or twenty four students. The active members are twenty percent of the remaining students that is three hundred and eight two students. Or only seventy seven students. Not including the leaders. Of passive members we have eighty percent of three hundred and eight two that is three hundred and fife students. So of active members we have one hundred and one members. As the soldats have two hundred and eighty seven. Or more than two students for one, on they side. On the neutral students have about one percent of students. Or the guys that I beated when saving Hoshie few days ago. Three more get some other guys. That by the uniform are from the public school on Sawamura.

And Benji say:

As usual you amaze me with that ease to make counts like that.

And she say:

Well I have to be good in something else than fight. But in a open battle as the old infantry battles we would have good chances against then. They have about eight fife more students if was fight two of then for one of us. But that are the weaker guys on the school. Or the expendable ones. They are about half of the soldats numbers. So with the fact of your active members are actually very skilled we have an advantage. They have about fifty truly skilled members. We have one hundred and one truly skilled members.

And Benji say:

That is a bit comforting to hear.

And she say:

So what about we go get something to eat. All that fight have made me hungry.

And Benji say:

Me too. I buy you a hot dog.

And she not and they get up. Two days later early in the morning on the parking lot everyone is on there on casual clothes and Aki do the head count and she say:

Twenty. You are all in here. So divide the groups to go on Julietta, Kimihito and my car.

And Ogami raise his hand and say:

Miss Aki we can use my car too. So we won't be squeezed up on three cars. So we can go comfortably on fife people on four cars.

And Aki say:

Sound good. Load up the cars. Since is like that Benji can go alone with his bike.

And Benji say:

No problem for me.

And Kimihito say:

Shuji will go with me.

And a average height teen with short black hair say:

No problem for me.

And Benji say:

Look let's spilt it up who want to go with someone go next to the person. Kimihito, Julietta, Ogami and Aki you four take few distance from the other to not confuse the groups.

And they nod and move closer of the respectives cars. And Kumi, Tanaka, Miki and Sachiko move to Julietta. And Benji say:

Julietta group closed.

And Shuji, Azusa and Midori walk to Kimihito. Azusa is a short girl with long rusty red hair and light green eyes. And Benji say:

It need one more to Kimihito group.

And he see that all the hanagumi is around Ogami. Taking out Maria who is with Aki. And Benji say:

Kohran, Kanna go to the Aki group. Iris you go with Kimihito.

And the trio nod and Benji say:

Aki and Kimihito group are closed. So we can go.

And Aki say:

That is good. Now we can go. All the cars have cold drinks and some snacks?

And the drivers nod. And Aki say:

All of you have something to help to pass the time?

And everyone nod. And Aki say:

Good. Everyone have a cell phone?

And they nod and Aki say:

Okay. Load up with your baggage your respective car. Benji your bags will go on my car.

And he nod and they load. Benji ride on his bike and everyone else get on the cars. Aki car is a large Mitsubishi SUV painted in a living red color. And Aki say:

Okay Benji you lead the convoy.

And Benji nod and put on a metal blue helmet and start the bike and they drive away. And Benji press a small switch on the helmet and he say:

Yo Kimihito put some music.

And on the car Benji voice is heard. Kimihito pick up a radio and say:

Sure. What you want to hear?

And Julietta pick one and say:

Put some rock.

And Aki say:

Put some pop.

And Kimihito say:

So Benji pop or rock?

And Benji say:

Put that mixed CD that I borrowed to you.

And Kimihito pick a CD on the glove compartment and say:

That anime music mix among some Americans music's.

And Benji say:

That one.

And Ayase say to Aki:

Why you all have radios?

And Aki say:

We are a convey. We have to trade information.

And Maria say:

Make sense. But that is not a system that one sound play in all the cars?

And Aki say:

No. If I want we can hear something else. Benji only is asking because he don't have a radio on the bike. And he can't use a CD player while piloting.

And Kimihito put it on and it begun to play the opening theme of Excel saga. Three hours later on a small gasoline station the group have stopped and Benji is stretching as well Julietta and all the others. And Aki say:

Twenty minutes break. Who need to go to the toilet go now. Who want to buy something on the convenience store go now. But be back here in twenty minutes.

And they nod. Benji and the drivers are putting gasoline on the vehicles. And Julietta say:

It have been a while since we traveled like this isn't it Benji?

And he nod and say:

Yeah. You used to have your bike too.

And she nod. And Tanaka say:

What happened to your bike Julietta?

And she say:

An accident. What remained from it is now on Benji bike as replacement parts. Of course that we also did many upgrades on his bike.

And later the group is on the cars and Aki say:

Okay so let's move again.

And they drive away. On the noon they stop on a restaurant and are eating and chatting. And Azusa say:

So Himura what you plan to do on this trip?

And Benji say:

The usual. Train. And enjoy a bit my free time. Since we are going to the moon shrine I can go visit a old friend.

And Benji and Julietta face got a bit darker and Miki say:

I can't believe that we are going home so soon Sachiko. It have only two months of classes and we will stay one month back in home!

And the elder Itsukino smile and say:

I know. I want to see mother and everyone else again.

And Ayase say:

What she mean by going home?

And Aki say:

They live on the shrine. The Itsukino family is the family that keep the shrine.

And Miki say:

That is right. And Benji and Julietta are also old friends of us, since before the school days.

And a TV set over the balcony is showing a criminal assault in a live feed. And Benji look at it and he see a figure that call his attention and he say:

Aki I have to go! I meet you guys on later on the road.

And Aki say:

Hey what is wrong?

And Julietta noticed the news too and say:

Hurry up!

And Benji pick the helmet and run out the restaurant and get in the bike and leave letting up a trail of smoke and a black tire mark on the asphalt. And Aki say:

What is wrong Julietta?

And she say:

A old friend is in serious trouble.

And she is looking at the news and is showing a woman with short silver hair wearing a brown leather jacket that cover her until her thighs. And show the location of the assault. And Aki say:

That girl?

And Julietta nod and Aki say:

That is not very far. But he will not get in there in time.

And Julietta say:

He will. With that changes on the bike he will get in there in ten minutes.

And Aki say:

But it take one hour to get in Kowa. That going on one hundred kilometers by hour.

And Julietta say:

That bike can get on the top speed of 426 kilometers per hour. That not using the nitros. Only activating the mechanical changes.

And everyone look at her. On the road Benji is speeding up. The arrow of the speed indicator is over three hundred and fifty. He get in the city and he dodge the traffic. He hear the police sirens and follow it. On a bridge the silver haired woman is surrounded by the police that is pointing weapons for her. Around her have many fallen men's wearing black suits. And she is with her jacket open. And one police man say thru a speaker:

Surrender now you are surrounded and you can't escape!

And she look around and see that she is trapped. The space between her and the police is about one hundred meters. And she run. And the police begun to shoot. And from behind the police line a motorcycle appear and break the line. The pilot drive in the direction of the girl and she stand a hand to him. He get it and she leap to the bike with his help. That keeping the speed. She hold on his waist and he speed up and break the line by the other side. He make a turn and disappear from the sight. Too shocked to react the police watch then go. Meanwhile on the restaurant Julietta say relieved:

He got there in time.

And Ayase say:

He helped a criminal!

And Julietta say:

She is not a criminal she is a bounty hunter.

And Aki say:

Never mind that. We are going now. We are moving on.

And Ayase say:

Sensei!

And Aki say:

Later.

And they go away and move to the cars and leave. Later back on the road Benji drive fast to the restaurant knowing that they are not there anymore. Hours later on a city named Tsukiakari Aki and the others are waiting on a parking lot near of a stair way. And Kimihito say:

Benji is taking too long. Let's move to the shrine and wait there.

And Aki say:

Let's wait here for ten minutes. It he don't get in here we go up the stairs to the shrine.

And the group nod. And few minutes later a bike park near then. And it have two riders. And the engine stop and Julietta say:

You took too long.

And Benji say taking out the helmet:

I have to get distance from the cops earlier today. So I lost sometime.

And she look at the silver haired girl and say:

Have been a long time Jo.

And the silver haired nod and get out the bike. Benji leave the bike too. And Aki say:

So can we get to the shrine?

And Jo hold Benji by the collar of the shirt and kiss him for the shock of everyone. Including him. And she broke the kiss and say:

That is to pay for the rescue.

And all the girls are blushing. And Aki say:

Let's forgot that we saw this and let's go to the shrine.

And everyone nod and they all go up with the bags.

End of the chapter seven:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japaneses cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations. Tsukiakari means moonlight. Kowa means peace.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	8. Time off

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic. My previous works are perfect blue eyes, young blood and my most recent one Red sword, Black gun. This last one is a joint fic of Maria Tachibana and me. We signed it as Seiryu and Kuassari. I am also writing violet blossoms. I will only name my Sakura Taisen/wars fics.

He make a pause and say:

Let me give you all a brief explanation of this story. It will happen away from Teito or Tokyo. It will be on a school on the interior of the state of Kyoto but far from the capital. It a private boarding school on the middle of nowhere. The closer city or village is away four hours in a car. Walking take about ten hours to make it. So you begun at seven in the morning and arrive on the village at fife in the afternoon that not stopping for nothing. The school grounds are very large. More details on the story. Many of my own characters will be on the story. If is not from any anime is mine.

He make a pause and say:

Now the more important detail it all happens in 2002. So there is steam power but is outdated. And think on the future of Sakura Taisen/wars series but with out the kouma wars. All the hanagumi will be there. Even Ogami. As for then they was the theater troupe but they have closed the theater for make large repairs on the building. The hanagumi have the older ones eighteen years. They all will act in the most similar way as they do plus few changes for the story sake.

And he stop and a short girl with long dark brown hair wearing the school uniform walk in and Benji say:

And attention everyone this is Tanaka Hoshie. She is a character that belongs to HaruNatsu. I have her permission to use her. And she agreed to be part of the story.

And Tanaka bow shyly and say:

Hi everyone. I am going to be around the story. I hope that you all enjoy it.

And she straight up and Benji say:

See it was not so hard.

And she blush and walk away from the stage and he say:

Well I guess that she is getting used to this... And just to remind everyone. I don't own Sakura Taisen or the characters. I own all the others characters taking out Tanaka. More details about her on the story.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And he walk away.

Chapter eight: Time off.

On the shrine they are greeted by a woman with no more than forty years old. She have long black hair and is wearing a white kimono. She smile warmly to the group and say:

Welcome everyone.

And they smile back at her. And she say:

Well have many new faces in here. As well some familiar faces to. Please everyone come in…

And a fire orange haired girl wearing a same color kimono dash by the older woman and hug Benji waist very tight. And she say:

What took you so long master!!!

That shock mainly everyone taking out, the Itsukino family, Benji, Julietta, Aki and Kumi. And Benji say:

Lyta I told you many times to not call me of master.

And Ayase say:

That is outrageous! How dare you do something like that to a young girl.

And the Itsukino say:

You misunderstood everything. She don't mean master on the way that you are thinking. She mean master on the way of someone of a higher position. Besides Benji-kun helped to raise her.

And Aki say:

Can we go inside is getting cold.

And she nod and they walk in. And few minutes later they are in a Japanese room sited around a Japanese table and Benji say:

You got it now Ayase. She is kind of younger sister.

And Ayase say:

I can't believe that someone would trust a baby to an eleven years old kid.

And Benji say:

Well I only was protecting her.

Lyta is sitting close of Benji and Julietta say:

Of course that we and our guardian knew that Benji didn't have condition to raise a baby properly on such tender age. So we came to the Itsukino shrine, since Benji, our guardian and I know the people in here and they are old friends from us.

Sachiko and Miki nod. And Sachiko say:

And when they got in here Benji was with many wounds. Julietta and Sho-sama was holding back few people who was chasing her. When he got on the shrine grounds the fight stopped and Benji collapsed exhausted. It was very odd seen him carrying a baby.

And the Itsukino elder get in with a tray with many tea cups and put one in front of everyone and another woman that one with more than seventy years and long silver hair bring in a tray of candies and crackers. And Benji say:

Madoka.

And the younger one smile and say:

Is all right.

And the older one say:

No words for me Benji? I must have losing my sex-appeal.

And Miki say:

You lost it when you go fifty!

And the elder say to the others:

I am Itsukino Azuka.

And they bow. And the two sit and Aki say:

So Madoka you got the letter. So is all right?

And she nod and say:

Is all right. The shrine have many extra rooms. But to fit everyone is better put three or four on each room since they are large. Benji-kun you mind of share the old room of you and Julietta with Lyta and Kumi too?

And the black head and the red head deny. And she smile and say:

Okay.

And Ogami say:

Old room?

And Miki say:

They are old family friends. So when they was in here they got a room. So we let that room for then. Usually they only leave things in there.

And Madoka say:

Sachiko you and Miki will have to share rooms with the others too. And the others boys will stay in one room.

And Ayase say:

Why Himura will share room with three girls?! And he if he decide to do something to then?

And Julietta say:

Ayase let me explain you this. Benji and I have been sharing a room for twelve years. Kumi have been sleeping in the same room with us for two. And Lyta for eight. Well that answer you question? Any of us mind sharing a room with him.

And Kumi say:

But I mind sharing with another man.

And the others nod. And Azuka say:

So the remaining trio of boys will share a room. The girl divide in fife groups of three.

And they nod. And after the tea. Benji and the others are moving to the rooms. And Madoka stop him and say:

Benji you got some mail.

And she give him a scroll and he say:

Mail? That is odd.

And she say:

It was delivered by a robed man. He was wearing a light armor under it.

And he open the scroll as the groups enter on the rooms. And Benji say:

Is that recent?

And Madoka say:

We got it have two days. What the shadow council want with you?

And Benji say:

I don't know. Maybe they are pissed about something that I did. But I can't recall of anything that I might have done to piss then.

And Madoka say:

So you will be leaving?

And Benji say:

Yeah. I guess that I have no choice. If Tsuruko is calling is serious. Well at least most of the times.

And the woman nod and say:

Okay I will open the doors.

And he nod and enter on his room. And Kumi sited on a futon say:

What is wrong?

And Benji say:

Nothing. I just have to go to some place tonight. I will be back soon. Juli pass me those clothes.

And he point to a chest of drawers and she toss to him a small bag pack and he leave. And Lyta follow him and say:

Where you are going master?

And he say:

Just visit someone. Now go stay with Julietta and stop calling me master.

And she nod and walk back to the room. He enter on a bathroom and change of clothes. He leave the bathroom and some of the girls are on the hall and see him. And he is dressed in what to seen to be his normal clothes but those have a more Japanese cut. The vest have two stripes of cloth over the buttons, the shirt is more loose and the collar is not as high as the normal just going a inch up his neck, his pants are also loose and is tie bellow the ankles, his shoes are not the customary boots, but Japanese shoes, his belt is a sash like one and he is wearing Japanese cloth protections in the both arms and only show in the back of his hands moving to the middle finger. The most impressive thing is that the vest and pants are black. And Julietta say:

Well still fits. As usual you look good on that.

And he toss her the bag pack and he say:

Put it back for me.

And Ayase say:

Where you think that you are going. We are supposed to stay together.

And Aki pat on the brown haired girl shoulder and say:

Is a free time so he can do whatever he wants to. Besides Ayase he have to go. So Benji don't let her waiting too long. You know how she got when pissed.

And Benji nod and walk away. And Sakura say:

Who is she?

And Julietta say:

Well you can say that she is the master of our master. And she want to talk to him.

And Madoka say:

Juli-chan, Sachiko-chan, Miki-chan, Kumi-chan and Lyta-chan help me to fix the dinner.

And they nod. And Aki say:

Well the rest of you can relax for now. But don't mess up with anything.

And they nod. He leave the house and more to one side of the shrine and more to a large torii. Large wood gate painted in red founded in all the shrines. And he see Jo supporting her back on the torii and she say:

Going already?

And he say:

I have to. But it will not take long.

And she say:

I will be waiting. I still have to pay for that rescue.

And he say:

You already have.

And she say:

I can pay more. That was only the sample.

And Benji say:

I really appreciate it Jo. But I have broken up of one relationship and I am not ready for another one.

And she say:

I don't want a relationship. And I know that you also don't want. But is okay I can pay later. I will be waiting with the others.

And Benji nod and he walk thru the gate. On the next day on the kitchen the two Itsukino elders, Ayase and Kanna are in there fixing the breakfast. And Madoka say:

Ayase-kun, Kanna-kun go wake everyone. We will set the table.

And the duo nod and walk away. And Kanna say:

I will wake my friends. You wake Benji-sempai and the others.

And girl nod and they move to different rooms. And Ayase open the door of the room and see in a mess of futons a group of people curled up together. And Benji is on the center wearing loose gray pants and a loose t-shirt. Julietta is wearing a white big shirt holding on his left leg. Kumi is wearing a light pink nightgown and is sleeping with her head using Benji arm as pillow. Lyta is using a red and yellow big shirt and is sleeping with her head over Benji chest. And Jo is sleeping wearing plain white panties and a small t-shirt with her head on Benji waist. And Ayase let out a shriek and blush to a deep color of crimson. And her shriek wake everyone. And she scream:

How dare you do that you animal! With four girls! And two of then are kids!

And Benji still partially sleepy grab a shoe and toss on her. She fall on her butt and Aki say holding the shoe in front of Ayase face:

Why you have to scream so loud? I was having a really nice dream.

And Aki toss the shoe aside and wake the group. And later on the breakfast table Benji say:

For the last time Ayase I haven't do anything! We are using futons it have to roll up while we sleep!

And she say:

And is normal they all use you as pillow?

And Benji say:

Shut up! For god sake! And even if something happened in there is not your god damn business! And Ayase blush. And Tanaka say:

Julietta why you was using him as pillow?

And the red head say:

It happens sometimes. If you shared a bed with someone you must know that you can get closer to the person while you sleep. And I don't mean on the sexual way.

And Aki say:

Is normal. Well everyone let's drop Ayase freak out subject. This is our first day in here. Since most of you don't know the shrine and the city I will give you guys the day off to walk around the shrine and the city.

And they all cheer taking out Benji and Ayase who are still arguing. Later in front of the shrine house Benji, Julietta, Lyta and Jo are wearing black clothes. And Kanna say in a joking tone:

Hey you guys are going to join a mafia?

And Benji say:

We are going to a graveyard.

And Kanna happy expression change to serious one. And Madoka say holding a sake bottle:

Take this as one offer for him.

And Benji nod and pick the bottle and they walk away. And Kanna say:

Who they are going to visit?

And Madoka say:

Benji and Julietta guardian. You can say that is they step father. Jo and Lyta also knew him.

And Aki say:

Okay everyone let's walk around the shrine and then we go to the city. Way later Benji and the others are on a large graveyard. And they walk to a simple tombstone and Jo say:

It have beef almost fife years now isn't?

And Benji nod and look at the tombstone. And it say:

Ryuin Sho. 1954-1998. Reliable friend, thoughtful master, beloved father.

And Benji open the sake bottle and pours over the tombstone. And the four pray. Meanwhile in the shrine Sumire say:

So can we go to the city? We got here so late last night that we couldn't see anything.

And Aki say:

Sure.

And the large group walk away from the shrine. Way later on that day night the girls are in a large out doors hot spring. Most of then are with towels around they bodies. Taking out Aki, Jo, Julietta and Kanna. And Tanaka look at Julietta well builded body with perfect proportions and large breasts and say:

Julietta why you have so many scars?

Julietta body have many darker lines on the skin like the scar on her left cheek. And Julietta say:

I have been thru many fights.

And she sit on the warm water. And Iris say:

Aki-san have beautiful body! Look at her size!

And she point to the brunet large breasts. And as all the girls her breasts are not even a bit sag. And Aki is on the water with a shower pail with many sake bottles and a cup. And all then get in the water. Ayase look at the girls and think:

Thank god that I am also well builded and I am not flat. I never thought that I would once thank the skies for having large breasts.

And Tanaka think:

I am flat…look at then…taking out Iris, Kumi, and Reni I am the flatter girl here. And I don't know who is bigger Aki, Kanna or Julietta. And Maria is also on the fight for the prize of bigger breasts. Wait! Midori is also flat and my breasts are a bit bigger than hers.

And Tanaka have a small smile on her face. And Aki give to Julietta some sake and Ayase say:

Hey she is underage sensei!

And Julietta say:

Give me a break flattop. I have been drinking since before you begun to grown.

And Ayase blush mad in rage and embarrassment. And she say:

I am not flat! And you shouldn't drink!

And Aki say:

Look just a bit is not bad. Have some too.

And Ayase say:

I don't want drink!

And half hour later all the girls are with a faint blush and Tanaka say:

Miss Aki is right. Drink on the outdoor baths feel great!

And Kanna say:

That is right!

And by now the towels are tossed aside and the girls are naked on the warm water. And Jo is calmly drinking from her small bottle and Tanaka say:

Julietta how you got that scar on your face?

And Julietta say:

Is a long story.

And the girls say:

We have time.

And Julietta nod. All the girls get quiet and Julietta say:

It happened when both Benji and I have only six years old. Or thirteen years ago. We lived in Hokkaido, near of the capital. Benji and his guardian was wanderers. Benji was learning to fight with him and his guardian decided that the harsh climatic conditions of Hokkaido would be good for the training to build stamina and resistance. I lived there with my father. He was a soldier on an American base in there. He was a marine. My mother have died when I was four and I was raised by a Japanese maid. My father only come back at the evening and I didn't se him that much. Well both Benji and I attended to the same school and since I was very recluse because my mother death and because my father used to spank me almost daily I didn't have any friends. Benji was my first. In few time we become best friends. And Benji used to expend his free time in my house and we played together.

She make a pause and drink from her bottle and say:

Benji knew what my father was doing to me. And he in purpose make him angry so he would beat him and not me. More than once I have saw Benji guardian ask what was wrong and Benji only said that he fought when coming back from the school. Of course Benji guardian believed in him. Benji back then have a bad temper and sometime he got in many fights with older students. That stayed like that for six months. Benji went to my house to protect me. One night Benji guardian have to deal with some important business and Benji was going to sleep on my house. The maid that take care of me and the house didn't sleep over and she have left when the sun begun to set. Since was Friday both of us was watching TV on the living room. On that day my father was even worse than the normal. Because he have a disability because an old wound he was forced to office work. And he used to drunk a lot. And on that day he was drunker and angrier than the normal. He arrive mad and in silence. All of sudden he grabbed Benji by the hair and tossed him on TV set. That broke. I tried to help and he kicked me away. Benji got up and tackled him. Since he was drunk and his leg was bad Benji knocked him down. And then Benji grabbed a glass bottle from a juice that we have drunk earlier and begun to hit my father with it many times until knock him out of cold. We tried to get away but my father have locked the door. And he got up and chased us. We runned to the second floor. While Benji bought time I called the maid to help us. Both of us knew that my father was out for blood.

And she drink more and the girls stay in silence and Julietta say:

I make the call for the maid but my father cutted the line. We runned from him and we was trapped in a hall. My father said that he would get us both and he picked his side arm and aimed to me. He shot. I closed my eyes and only fest something really hot burn my left cheek. I opened my eyes because if was hurting I was alive. In front of me was Benji holding his left shoulder that was bleeding a lot. Later I was told that the shot hitted Benji bone and that have made the bullet change the path and only scratch my face instead of killing me. Shocked with Benji my father didn't reacted when Benji letting out a scream that sounded like a roar while jumping to him. Benji momentum made both of then fall on the first floor. They hitted a metal and glass coffee table. My father hitted it with Benji over him. The metal frame bended with the impact. Benji was holding my father neck with the left hand and he was punching him non stop with his right hand. And few moments later the police arrived and it needed three of then to hold Benji away from my father. Benji was like on the survival mode. He was attacking the threat. After sometime Benji was calmed and we was being treated by a medic. We was under one blanket. And one of the medics said that we was one of the lucky kids who survived when have one over abusive father. Seeing all the bruises, cuts and wounds that Benji got I was really wondering if we was lucky. I was crying because of what my father have done to my best friend. And when I heard that Benji have killed my father I got really happy. And we was taken to a hospital. On the next day Benji guardian pick us up. He gave Benji a lecture for not telling him about what my father have done. He took us to an ice cream shop and said that he was proud to see that he used what he learned to help someone instead of use only to fight. After that he required my guard. Since I was an orphan and I haven't any living relatives they agreed. Since then we have living together.

And Tanaka say:

Wow.

And Kanna say:

How you could get happy because your father have been killed? And by your best friend.

And Julietta say:

My father is not my father to me. Sho-sama is. He was only a bad man who tried to kill me and Benji.

And Aki say:

How he died?

And Julietta say:

The impact have broken his spine. But he was still alive. Benji instinctively have wakened the super stimulation of the body and got very strong. One of the doctors told that Benji have broke all the bones on my father face. And given brain damage. After that Benji begun to train to use it. And it and I also begun to train with him.

And Maria say:

Is one amazing story.

And Julietta say:

Benji still have the bullet hole in here.

And she point on her own left shoulder. And Ayase say:

That is crazy. A kid kill a grown man like that.

And Aki say:

That is self-defense.

And Tanaka say:

And after that you begun to travel with then?

And Julietta nod and say:

Train, travel. I lived with then. We sometime passed time in this shrine.

And the Itsukino twins nod. And Aki say:

Okay I guess that we stayed too much in here. Let's let the boys take one bath too.

And they nod and walk away. Few minutes later Benji and the others walk in with towels around the waists and Kimihito say:

God I thought that they have died in here! They took an eternity to take a bath!

And Benji say:

They are girls they take long baths. Is part of they nature.

And he get in the warm water. And Ogami say:

Sempai why you got so many scars?

And Benji say:

I fought a lot.

Benji body is covered with darker lines on the skin. But in a weird way on his arms don't have any scars. But on his legs also have many. And Kimihito say:

If he fight this much on the school I just image how much he fought outside of the school.

And Benji say:

A lot.

And Shuji say:

How you met that Jo?

And Benji say:

She is the daughter a good friend of my guardian. So we met when kids. We didn't hanged together as much Julietta and I do. But we got close too.

And the teen nod. On the house the girls are in a room watching TV and Azusa say:

Hey Midori what about we go peek on the boys.

And the green haired blushing:

What?

And the red head say:

Come on two of the most handsome boys of the school are only few meters away naked. Tell me that you are not interested on take a peek on both sempais?

And the green haired girl blush more. And Ayase say:

How you can say something so embarrassing?! We can't peek on then!

And Aki say:

Why not?

And the brunet is moving to the door and Maria say:

Sensei where you are going?

And Aki say:

Peek on then. I may have seen then naked few times when I exam then. But this is a good chance of see then acting normally, not worrying about me.

And Julietta say:

Benji is well build but I don't feel like seeing him naked now.

And Kanna say:

You have saw him naked before?

And all the girls look at her and Julietta say:

We grown up together. Until we got twelve we used to take bath together. And for years we shared one apartment more than once I walked in him bathing or changing. Also happened the opposite.

And Aki say:

Now all of us are going to peek. Who don't want stay here and watch TV.

And she walk away, she is followed by Azusa and Miki. And one by one the girls leave the room until on left Tanaka, Ayase and Julietta. And Julietta get up and say:

Well now I got curious. Come on you two too. You will not ever see this again.

And she drag both girls away. And they found easily the large female group peeking from one dark side of the bamboo fence and they join the others and Azusa say:

He got more scars than Julietta.

And Midori say:

He really have the scar on the shoulder.

And on the bath Kimihito say:

This feel way better than the dorm bath.

And the others nod. And Kimihito produce a pack of cigarettes and pick one and toss it to Benji who got one. And Benji say:

Want some Shuji? Ogami?

And the duo deny. Benji toss the pack back to Kimihito and the blond teen light the cigarette with a lighter and Benji create a small blue flame and light it. And he take a drag and say:

This is good.

And Ayase say:

How they dare to smoke?!

And she is shushed by the others and Benji say:

Is my first one in many years.

And Kimihito say:

My first on the week. I only smoke after sex and when I am feeling too good.

And Benji say:

That is too much information asshole!

And the blonde laugh. And Shuji say:

Some sake would be good now. I used to drink with my grandfather when we bathed in a outdoor bath like this.

And Ogami say:

It must be good. This shrine is great. Is dedicated to what?

And Benji say splashing him with some water:

To the moon idiot! Why it would be called Tsuki-jinja if was dedicated to something else.

And Ogami wipe his face and say:

I forgot my mistake.

And Benji say looking up the sky:

In few nights will be a full moon on the sky. And seeing from here is almost mystical.

And Kimihito say:

I heard from Miki that you have met once a moon fairy is that true?

And Benji say:

It is.

And Shuji say:

And she didn't stole your soul to take it to the moon?

And Benji say:

No.

And Ogami say:

What happened?

And Benji say:

That was a full moon night. I was alone in a old castle after a fight. I was sited on the garden resting and treating my wounds, washing then on the pure and cold water of a small pond.

And Shuji say in a curious tone:

And?

And Benji take a drag and say exhaling:

And suddently she appeared. God she was gorgeous. She have long silver hair. In a very light silver color. The same color of the moon. She was wearing a silver kimono with a black sash. Her face was beautiful, her beautiful fairy eyes. All black but very pretty. Her skin was very white. Her slender white hands was holding parcel close to her chest. I was so surprised by her appearance. Well I was stunned by her beauty. Beside me have my sword. The blade red with blood. But I didn't even though attack her. She kneeled beside me and talked to me in a very soft, beautiful and melodic voice that she would treat my wounds. And she took pomades and bandages from the parcel and she treated my wounds.

And Kimihito say:

What else happened?

And Benji say:

We stayed talking. She said that her name was Sari. She was send there to treat me because her kind was the reason of my fight. She explained that Julietta, my guardian and me was caught on the middle of a war of two families that was trying to stole her kind powers. I was separated from then. But I knew that I have to help her. Since the only way of me got out of there alive was to fight I decided to help her. After treat my wounds with her medicines the pain disappeared and she polished my sword. And I don't mean what you must be thinking Kimihito. She cleaned my sword. While I was resting on the garden. On the morning when I woke up she was gone. My sword was beside me. And over a rock have a vest. It was my own vest. But I could feel that it was different. When I returned on that same night she told me that she have putted a powerful spell on the vest and on the sword. Again she treated my wounds and polished my sword. After the fight was over she gave me a ocarina and a sword. As well new clothes. She said that it was the less that her kind could give to me for protect then. She told me that the castle was the connection point to this world. And if they have got in there they would have to close that path forever. On the damn I left the mansion carrying a small bag with my belongings, the gifts and some food. After I left the castle it disappeared on the air. Later I found that the castle was a legend and it said to have many treasures and dangers. I found my master and Julietta and we keep our travel.

And Kimihito say:

Amazing. But why you haven't done that fairy? Since she was so hot you could have done it.

And Benji say:

I was thirteen years old. And even with being beautiful on that time I didn't thought of that. She was like…like… I can't explain.

And Shuji say:

Like someone important.

And Benji nod and say:

The best way to say it is like a motherly image. It is different of that but is the closer thing that I can think.

And Kimihito say:

What happened with the things that you won?

And Benji say:

I still have then. My lunar flute and my lunar blade are in the this shrine. I asked to Madoka keep then for me. It is on the altar. You must have saw.

And Kimihito say:

That is yours?!

And Benji nod. He get up and say:

Well I will hit the sack. I am tired and I know that Aki will push us tomorrow. I want to rest for the rest of the night.

And he walk away. The girls walk away from there too.

End of the chapter eight:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japaneses cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations. Tsukiakari means moonlight. Kowa means peace.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	9. Fighting band?

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

He make a pause and say:

Let me give you all a brief explanation of this story. It will happen away from Teito or Tokyo. It will be on a school on the interior of the state of Kyoto but far from the capital. It a private boarding school on the middle of nowhere. The closer city or village is away four hours in a car. Walking take about ten hours to make it. So you begun at seven in the morning and arrive on the village at fife in the afternoon that not stopping for nothing. The school grounds are very large. More details on the story. Many of my own characters will be on the story. If is not from any anime is mine.

He make a pause and say:

Now the more important detail it all happens in 2002. So there is steam power but is outdated. And think on the future of Sakura Taisen/wars series but with out the kouma wars. All the hanagumi will be there. Even Ogami. As for then they was the theater troupe but they have closed the theater for make large repairs on the building. The hanagumi have the older ones eighteen years. They all will act in the most similar way as they do plus few changes for the story sake.

And he stop and a short girl with long dark brown hair wearing the school uniform walk in and Benji say:

And attention everyone this is Tanaka Hoshie. She is a character that belongs to HaruNatsu. I have her permission to use her. And she agreed to be part of the story.

And Tanaka bow shyly and say:

Hi everyone. I am going to be around the story. I hope that you all enjoy it.

And she straight up and Benji say:

See it was not so hard.

And she blush and he say:

So you are beginning to get used to this now?

And she nod and say:

How you can do this? Is embarrassing.

And Benji say:

Answer me Tanaka. Do you see anyone on the other side?

And she say:

No.

And he say:

But they see you and me. As far we know there is only HaruNatsu reading this. Maybe Maria Tachibana my co-writer on Red sword and black gun. There is no reason to be embarrassed. You are dressed. If you was naked or on you underwear that would be embarrassing.

And she blush more and nod. And he say:

Now Tanaka read that plaque and say it on loud what it is written on it.

And she nod and she say:

I hope that everyone enjoy the story.

He give her a friendly slap on the shoulder and say:

Good.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

Chapter nine: Fighting band?

On the next day Aki begun to wake everyone very early. And they move to the training grounds. And Aki say:

Benji and Julietta are not in the bed. But is all right I make then train more.

And they get on the area of training and see Benji and Julietta fighting. Benji is wearing black pants and a white shirt. Julietta is wearing green pants and a green shirt. Benji hit Julietta with a low kick and she lost her balance and Benji pack series of punches on her. And he kick her and she is moving up by the impact. He hold his right wrist with his left hand and point to her and say charging a energy ball:

FIRE!!

And Julietta is hitted by the energy ball of the size of a soccer ball and she hit a tree. She get up and say:

Not bad.

And he say:

You too.

All the group is shocked and Aki say:

Hey what you two are doing?!

And they stop and say:

Sparring.

And Aki say:

Since when?

And Benji say:

The dawn. Since we are in here we can spar with out worrying of anything. So we can do anything on the fight.

And Julietta say:

And we can go our fullest on the other.

And Aki say:

You two. I don't know what to do with you two.

And Aki stay in silence and say:

Well everyone pick a pair to train.

And they nod and separate in pairs. After the lunch they are on the living room and Sachiko say:

And after the lunch break we have to train long ranged combat.

And Benji say:

Okay.

And he lay on the floor lazily. His action is followed by Kanna, Julietta, Kimihito and Lyta. And Ayase say:

Are bad manners do that!

And Benji say:

Shut up. Since you are not a member you don't need to train. But fight to not hurt the other and still give your best is very hard and tiring.

And the brown haired girl for the first time take a good look on the group. Taking out Kumi and herself, everyone have small bruises and small cuts. All then seen tired and in one way or another they are resting to regain the lost energy. Even Jo the silver haired bounty hunter was training. And she now is sleeping on the porch. She have watched the trains and she think:

I admit that they training was amazing. With powerful moves, stunning techniques and energetic attack. And if anyone got seriously hurt Kumi healed then. I can't believe on this. Benji, Julietta, Kimihito, Shuji, Azusa, Shuji, Midori, Ogami, Maria, Sakura, Iris, Reni, Kanna, Kohran, Orihime, Sumire, Kumi, Tanaka and Jo. All then was impressive fighters. Well taking out Tanaka witch don't even knew the basis. But with some lessons from Julietta she became amazingly better in a short period of time. And Jo she is not a member of our school but she still train with then. And Midori, she is the president of the make your own teddy animal club. How she can be that strong?! She lifted Shuji from the kendo club easily.

And Sachiko say sited near of the table having a cup of tea:

Benji you could use this free time and play for us. I don't hear it have more than two years.

And Miki say:

Yeah Benji play for us! That will help us to relax. At least I know that help Sachiko a lot.

And the elder twin blush and Benji say:

I don't know. I don't feel like playing. Besides I am rusty.

And Azusa say:

How you can be rusty? Last year we manage to make you and Kimihito sing and play on the school festival. And you surprised everyone that music from Santana Smooth. Come on only the guitar solos are very hard.

And Julietta say:

And you also played Bon Jovi fife of then. Wanted, You give love bad name, Thank you for loving me, It's my life and my favorite one Blaze of glory.

And Benji say:

You also played that with me and we did the duets on those songs.

And Midori say:

Played that song from White snake called…called?

And Kumi say:

Is this love.

And Midori say:

That one! And you also played Duran Duran saver a prayer. Brian Adams Really love a woman. That the romantic ones. You also played anime songs. As the opening of Orphen, the one of Samurai X heart of the sword and many more.

And Benji say:

I was using a guitar and the vocal. Is not the same thing.

And Kimihito say:

That is right. And thank you girls we was forced to rehearse for three months!

And Julietta say:

And still you from that band manage to embarrass us by dragging me, Sachiko, Azusa and few more girls to sing many songs singed by females.

And Benji say:

We have to pay you guys the favor. We didn't asked to be tossed on a band only to attract more people to watch the concert. You knew very well that I have others plan for that day.

And Julietta say:

But still you all have made an awesome show.

And Tanaka say:

What happened?

And Azusa say:

Well girls fainted, they screamed a lot too. A large group of then tossed they underwear on the stage. Since we gathered some of the boys who was on the top of the list of the most attractives of the school they have made a success only walking in the stage. When they begun to sing it was the chaos. Girls trying to get on the stage. The worse was when Benji and Kenji left the stage and dragged us saying that we would be doing the lead singing of the songs from that moment.

And Benji say:

Sachiko singing Voices from Macross plus was a huge success. Everyone got in silence to hear her singing.

And the elder twin blush as red as Julietta hair and Benji say:

Or make Miki and Julietta singe the opening of Excel saga. God that was funny!

And Kimihito say:

It was! And they song the lyrics quite well. Or the duet of Julietta and the blondie on the ending theme of Bakuretsu hunters! That was nice. You also singed the opening with her.

And Benji nod and say:

And when Sachiko sing the ending theme of Love Hina.

And Kimihito say:

Yeah she was great! She is the best to sing shy lyrics like that!

And Sachiko blush more and Benji say:

Or Julietta singing Noir opening theme. That was good. But the audience liked more of Sachiko.

And Kimihito say:

And when we dragged Aki to sing that Initial D song heart beat. The male audience really cheered for that.

And Benji say:

She was jumping around while singing Kimihito that make then only cheer more.

And the blonde nod and say:

And when you and Sachiko singed Kata no koi from Chobits. It was different but the audience loved.

And Tanaka say:

Now I am curious to see that.

And Benji say:

It was recorded. When we got back I guess that I can show you. If I manage to get it from Yuta.

And Julietta say:

By the way Aki was talking that this year battle high will form a band again.

And Benji say:

Not again. Once was enough.

And Sachiko say still blushing:

Benji is right once is enough.

And Miki say:

Why you are complaining? You was the best female revelation on the bands show. And Benji was the best male. You should be proud of that. After the concert the joining rate of the tea ceremony club went to the skies.

And Benji say:

Is that hint jealousy?

And Miki blush and say:

No!

And he laugh. And Sachiko say:

Come on Benji play for us. Please.

She give him her best sweet voice and an eyelashes bashing and a pleading face. And Julietta can see Benji will being crushed. And Benji say giving up:

Fine. Get the ocarina.

And Sachiko nod and walk away. And Tanaka say:

He can play that?

And Julietta say:

Very well. Trust me even not in the mood it will be nice.

And Tanaka nod. And Sachiko return with silver metal ocarina on her hands and give to him and he say:

Where is the wood one?

And she say:

I like the sound of that one better.

And Benji sit on the floor. And everyone look at him. And he begun to play. Is a soft yet sad melody. Jo was waken by Julietta and they all hear it. After few minutes Benji stop and they all clap him. And Benji say:

Thank you. Now Sachiko put this back on the place.

And she nod and walk away. And Tanaka say:

This is odd. I feel recharged.

And Julietta say:

That is one of the special powers of that ocarina. It recharge the energy of those who listen. Of course that it have a small price. I heard that in the hands of a bard have more amazing abilities. I wonder why they gave to him. But Benji play that a lot. Only using a small amount of energy can make people get recharged.

And Tanaka look at the direction where the ocarina is stored and Aki appear and they leave to train. Later on that night a slender figure walk in the shrine. It carefully open the door. And move to an altar. On the altar have two items. One long Japanese sword. With a shining black sheath and a silver hilt. The guard of the sword is made of a silver material that shine strongly on the faint moonlight. The figure ignore the sword. And it move to an ocarina, made of the same silver material of the sword guard. A small beam of light reflect on the silver metal giving it an unearthly glow. A sound call up the person attention and it turn to it. There is no one there. Again it face the ocarina. But the altar is empty. And she look around and see on the sword altar a tall figure sited in there holding the ocarina. And the tall figure say:

If you want to see it Tanaka you could have asked to me.

And a cloud uncover the moon and show Benji and Tanaka on the room. And the ocarina is on his hand. And she say:

I thought that you would not let me see it. Julietta told me that is something important to you.

And he say:

And it is. But you really think that sneaking in here to play it is good? Specially after hear me telling how I got it.

And she blush in shock and say:

How you knew?!

And Benji say:

You really thought that I would not notice? I just didn't bothered. This ocarina have mysterious powers that I don't even know about it. Imagine what could happen to you if by mistake you use one of the powers. And that might summon a demon or stole your soul. There is a reason that I don't play this. I don't want risk anyone. You don't even know how to control your energy. If you play this ocarina there is no way to know what might happen.

And she say:

But I wanted to play it at least once. It is so beautiful and the sound produced is so sweet.

And Benji say:

Let's make a deal. If you manage to do this.

And he charge an energy ball on his hand and illuminate part of the room and toss shadows on then and he say:

I let you play with this ocarina. But only once. Sound good to you?

And she stare at his hand holding the energy ball and the ocarina. Her eyes pass by both and she say:

Okay. If I do one energy ball like that I can play the ocarina once.

And he nod. And he say:

Now go sleep.

And she nod and say:

Sorry for trying do it hidden.

And he say:

No problem. I can understand that you as a musician want to play this. Just don't try doing it again.

And she nod and walk away. Benji place the ocarina on the place and think:

Well this will trigger her will to train.

And he smile and walk away. And the following week pass up nicely. Is morning and everyone is training even Ayase. And Madoka run to the training fields and she say:

Benji-kun! Benji-kun!

And distracted he is hitted by a fire ball tossed by Midori. And as the dust clear Benji is only standing in there to the shock of most of then. And Madoka say:

Benji-kun you got mail. And is urgent.

And she hand to him a scroll. And all then gather around Benji. And Benji read he scroll and say:

Damn.

And Aki say:

What?

And Benji say:

I don't know how they found me. But this is a call of arms.

And Tanaka say:

Call of arms?

And Julietta say:

Is like a meeting. But is only for warriors.

And Benji say:

I can't believe on this. They want to charge me over the failure of the last year tournament.

And Aki say:

But that was Juichi fault! And you did your best to stop him.

And Benji say:

Those idiots don't care. All that they mind is that the money and the energy invested in that was lost.

And he toss the scroll to Julietta and she say after reading it:

They will only blain the successor of Sho-sama! Trail by combat! Benji this is insanity! You can refuse it!

And Benji say:

You know how they are. If I don't go they will hunt me and the people around me will get hurt.

And Julietta say:

With out the assassin sword you can't fight then! You know as well as me that only a mystical sword damage then.

And he nod and say:

I have one. Just look who will pick me up.

And she say:

Tsuruko. But she will drain your energy! She always do that!

And Benji say:

I know.

And Ayase say:

What is happening?

And Kimihito say:

Well let's say that Benji was called to fight for his life. And he can't refuse.

And Julietta say:

Three fights. You must win all three to make then drop the charges.

And Benji say:

This sucks. And is all for tonight. At least is a full moon.

And Madoka say:

I will prepare everything.

And he nod and she walk away. And Aki say:

You can stop training now. But when you come back we will define the new members alignments.

And Benji say:

That is fine. I will be back by the dawn.

And he smile and Tanaka whisper to Julietta:

Why he is like that?

And Julietta say:

He is saying that he will win.

And Tanaka say:

Is that not arrogance?

And Julietta say as Benji walk away:

No that is confidence on his own skills. Benji have faced the death more times that I care to remember. Alone and with me and our master. Sometimes Hoshie I think that he is not human. Be so careless in a battle and yet come back alive and victorious. By the dawn Benji will shed blood. Much blood from his enemies. And if he fall it will not be alone. I know him very well.

And Tanaka say:

And you don't get worried?

And Julietta smile and say:

I used to. Now I got used to it. Let me tell you a secret. Benji get stronger near of the death. That is why he got so many scars. Most of then are from deadly wounds from previous battles. Near of death he get stronger and he will defeat any enemy.

And Tanaka say:

But how?

And Julietta say smiling:

Now that my friend is a secret that he keep for himself.

And during the sun set Benji is dressing his normal clothes plus a cloak. He is in front of the torii. On his back the long lunar katana gleans in the fading sun. Covered by the cloak only the hilt appear. He stay there only facing the gate as the wind blow moving the cloak and his long hair. And now his hands are visible. On his left arm have a metal gauntlet covering his left arm until his elbow. On his right hand only have a fingerless gloves. Under the blue vest a scarlet light metal mail shine. His neck is covered by the shirt collar and a neck guard. And Sachiko, Miki and Julietta walk to him and the red head say:

Why you are doing here so soon? It still have time before the moon shows up.

And Benji say:

I only want to end with this as quick I can. I am tired of have to hear not only the school council and the government council over the way of fight against demons and humans with pacts. And I still have to deal with the elders council of the spirit world. I am tired of all this. Sometimes I would prefer that Sho-sama never have picked me as his successor. Specially around Tsuruko. She still blain me for his death.

And Julietta say:

He died because his heart condition. The teaching of the ougi was his last lesson for you. Your attack only speeded up the process. The doctors have told us that if he lived another month was too much.

And Benji say:

I know. But since that day I only fight. And you know that is not always for good reasons.

And the red head nod. And Sachiko say:

You must not wish that. Sho-sama knew about the responsibilities that you would inherit as his successor and he also knew that you would use the knowledge and the skills to help people. Sadly you are bonded to the council too. But bonds like that can be severed.

And he nod. The sun have hidden and the moon rises. And the glow of the sword get stronger. And from the red gate tall woman with long blonde hair walk to then. She is wearing a black kimono and she say:

Well you are here already. Well let's go it time to prove yourself.

And Benji say to the trio:

I will be back on the morning.

And the trio nod and he walk away to the gate with Tsuruko.

End of the chapter nine:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japaneses cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu and Aloysia-Sakura-fan for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	10. Intimacy

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

He make a pause and say:

Let me give you all a brief explanation of this story. It will happen away from Teito or Tokyo. It will be on a school on the interior of the state of Kyoto but far from the capital. It a private boarding school on the middle of nowhere. The closer city or village is away four hours in a car. Walking take about ten hours to make it. So you begun at seven in the morning and arrive on the village at fife in the afternoon that not stopping for nothing. The school grounds are very large. More details on the story. Many of my own characters will be on the story. If is not from any anime is mine.

He make a pause and say:

Now the more important detail it all happens in 2002. So there is steam power but is outdated. And think on the future of Sakura Taisen/wars series but with out the kouma wars. All the hanagumi will be there. Even Ogami. As for then they was the theater troupe but they have closed the theater for make large repairs on the building. The hanagumi have the older ones eighteen years. They all will act in the most similar way as they do plus few changes for the story sake.

And he stop and a short girl with long dark brown hair wearing the school uniform walk in and Benji say:

And attention everyone this is Tanaka Hoshie. She is a character that belongs to HaruNatsu. I have her permission to use her. And she agreed to be part of the story.

And Tanaka bow shyly and say:

Hi everyone. I am going to be around the story. I hope that you all enjoy it.

And she straight up and Benji say:

See it was not so hard.

And she blush and he say:

So you are beginning to get used to this now?

And she nod and say:

How you can do this? Is embarrassing.

And Benji say:

Answer me Tanaka. Do you see anyone on the other side?

And she say:

No.

And he say:

But they see you and me. As far we know there is only HaruNatsu reading this. Maybe Maria Tachibana my co-writer on Red sword and black gun. There is no reason to be embarrassed. You are dressed. If you was naked or on you underwear that would be embarrassing.

And she blush more and nod. And he say:

Now Tanaka read that plaque and say it on loud what it is written on it.

And she nod and she say:

I hope that everyone enjoy the story.

He give her a friendly slap on the shoulder and say:

Good.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

Chapter ten: Intimacy.

Later on that night everyone is having dinner quietly. And Aki say:

Is better everyone go sleep after the dinner. Tomorrow we will train hard.

And they nod and keep eating. After the dinner Aki have gone to her bed room and all the others are in the room. And Sakura say:

What will happen to Benji-sempai?

And Sachiko say:

He will fight. After that he will come back.

And Orihime say:

And if he loses?

And Miki say:

Than he die.

And all then swalow a lump on the throat and Maria say:

Why he is fighting?

And Kimihito say:

Last year it have one tournament. It is a tournament that is only held once in every seven years. It pick many fighters and make a tournament. The prizes are amazing. But last year have many students of our school in there. And well not all from the battle high. The soldats have also gone. In the semi-finals one of the soldats the actual president ruined the tournament using the energy gathered in there to raise a demon. Benji stopped him. But the tournament was ruined the arena was destroyed and many of the fighters was badly hurt by the rites. They have been investigating everything and since they can't do anything they decided to make Benji of a escape goat.

And Sumire say:

That is wrong!

And Sachiko say:

It is. But we can't do anything. Benji was the vice leader of the battle high on the tournament. And he is the only one that the council can punish even that he did the right thing.

And they stay quiet. After while the hanagumi and part of the others move to the bed rooms. Julietta, Kumi, Lyta and Tanaka are in the room. And Tanaka say seeing the two younger girls sleeping on the tatame mats:

Julietta why you are so calm with this? By what I understood of that Benji can die.

And Julietta say:

I know. Is just that panicking would not help. Benji is a strong fighter. And more than that he have things to finish.

And Tanaka say:

Things to finish?

And Julietta say:

Yes. You must have heard the fact that Benji and Juichi hate each other. And that they are trying to kill the other.

And she nod and Julietta say:

That is part of his to do business. Benji is coming back I believe in that.

And Tanaka see Julietta expression and say:

You like him?

And Julietta say not showing surprise:

In witch way?

And Tanaka say:

I mean like a boyfriend?

And Julietta say:

Like is a too strong word. I love him like a brother. And like him on the same way. We are best friends. But what I feel different of that is not a liking. Is more like a childhood crush.

And Tanaka say:

What you mean? I didn't get it.

And Julietta say:

Is that for many years I used to see Benji as a knight in shining armor. A valiant boy who saved me from my horrible destiny under my father hands. When I was young I thinked of him as a possible boyfriend. But as more we knew each other I started to see him as my brother. Someone that I can rely on no matter what. But a very tiny part of me still have that small crush.

And Tanaka say:

So when you was protecting me you was hoping for him to come?

And Julietta say:

Yes. I was scared because of you. I knew that I have been imprudent to not fight back. And that they would kill you and me. I was hoping that he came to help us. That after I realized that they would not be satisfied only by hitting me. They wanted to kill us both. I was sacrificing my body to that would be solved with out need to me to fight. When I noticed that I was wrong and those guys wanted kill us was too late to fight back. My body was numb and I couldn't move to fight.

And Tanaka say:

And he came and saved us.

And Julietta nod and say:

Benji solve problems in any way he can. That is why he got so many scars. What I did on that day he did before. And he was protecting Lyta. She was just a baby and he was covering her with his body while been badly beated. But as my feelings Hoshie I don't love him in that way.

And Tanaka say:

Is that true?

And Julietta nod and say:

It is. Now help me to take those two to the bed.

And she nod and they move the two sleeping girls to the bed room. And Tanaka and Julietta walk back to the room and Tanaka say:

I thought that you two have been dating too.

And Julietta say in a casual tone:

We are not dating. We hang out together, go out together and to be honest act like boyfriend and girlfriend sometimes. But we are only brother and sister. What we feel for the other is not the love of two lovers.

And Tanaka say:

How you can say that so certainly?

And Julietta say:

Look this is a secret. So you have to promise to never tell this to anyone.

And Tanaka say:

I will never say it to anyone.

And Julietta nod and say:

Few years ago after our guardian death we became bad. I mean we become rebels. We stopped carrying with many things. We used to drink a lot and fight a lot. Well one night we was drinking like crazy in our apartment. That is the last thing that we both remember. On the next day we woke up on the same bedroom. His room. We was naked sleeping on the same bed. Our clothes was ripped and tossed around the bedroom.

And Tanaka blushing say:

You don't mean that?

And Julietta say:

Yes Hoshie I mean that. We have done it. And to be sure we found a blood stain on the bed sheets. Of course it was a shock for both of us. We went in separate rooms until the hangover have ceased and we could think straightly. Benji said that if I got pregnant he would take responsibility over it. We was scared until I got my period two weeks later. We took that period to think over what we felt. And we got on the same feeling. What happened on that night was one accident. What we felt was not that king of love and affection. We was best friends and brother and sister. Nothing like lovers.

And Tanaka say:

But he was you first? Is not right lost like that.

And Julietta say:

Well I wanted a more romantic thing. And above anything I wanted to remember of what happened on my first time.

And Tanaka say:

You don't remember?

And Julietta say:

Until today we don't have any idea of what happened. We are so drunk that I still got surprise that we remember of getting in the apartment and lock the door.

And Tanaka say:

Is not right. A girl first time must be something special with someone special that she loves. Not a drunken thing.

And Julietta say:

I know. But for me was all right. It was his first too. We only got fourteen back then. And we moved on. It mad me feel better when he said that he would take responsibility if I got pregnant. I knew that he would be there for me. Even that it was only because we was friends and because the child. To be honest I knew that he would not leave me alone. When he said only confirmed it.

And Tanaka say:

It was his obligation. If he have got you pregnant he should have to take responsibility.

And Julietta sigh and say:

I would never force him. If he decided to go away I would raise it alone. Maybe only ask for financial help. But in any case he didn't say that. And I didn't got pregnant. And after that we become a bit better. We was still rebels but not so careless.

And Tanaka say:

I don't know how you two manage to stay friends after that.

And Julietta say:

Well Hoshie sex is not only made for love. And have children is also made to have pleasure.

And Tanaka look at Julietta with a shocked expression and Julietta say:

What?

And Tanaka say:

How you say something like that so frankly?

And Julietta say:

For me is natural.

And Tanaka say:

It made sound that you two have done it after that time.

And Julietta say:

And we have.

And Tanaka say shocked:

What?!

And Julietta say:

Hey calm down don't scream.

And Tanaka say:

But what are you saying? You two have done it?

And Julietta say:

Well sometimes we did after that day. For lust. We are still friends. Still brother and sister by raising but every now and then when we feel like having sex. We just see if the other want to do it. If not is all right. We are only friends. Intimate but friends.

And Tanaka say:

That don't seen right. Make love and not be his girlfriend.

And Julietta say:

Wrong. We don't make love. We have sex together. Is different. Make love it when have more feelings than lust and in our case friendship and intimacy. Making love is when you are in love with the other. You do it not only for the pleasure of the act. Have sex is only for have pleasure. Of course being intimate and trust on the other is better than doing it with a stranger.

And Tanaka say:

I still think that don't feel right.

And Julietta say:

Is okay to you think of it. What Benji and I have is only a deeper friendship. The sex only complement the friendship. Of curse is not like that to everyone. Benji got his girlfriend and we stop doing. But when he broke with then when we feel like we do it again. Is like that. But let's talk of something else?

And Tanaka that during the conversation was blushing a lot nod. And Julietta say:

So what you are thinking of the trip?

And Tanaka happy the change of subject say:

It very nice. I mean the training is hard. But is fun hang around with so many people.

And Julietta say:

See. Is better have friends.

And Tanaka nod. And Julietta say:

So you have any boy that you are interested of the school?

And Tanaka blush and say:

Well he is not from our school. He is from my previous school.

And Julietta say:

And?

And Tanaka say in a sad tone:

He was my senior on the marching band. And I was not brave enough to confess to him. And after the scandal of my mother I gave up all the chances of stay with him. Who would date a girl that her mother is an adulteress?

And Julietta give the sad girl a smile and say:

Look your mothers mistakes are her mistakes not yours. Only because she did it, it don't mean that you will do it. You two are different from the other. In the same way that I am different from my father. Only because my father was abusive creep it don't mean that I will become one. I do the exact opposite. I try to help people. Not hurt then. Of course that I have to fight to protect. But I will not follow his steps. And you will not follow hers.

And Tanaka say crying:

But how you can say that? My mother ruined my family. Our honor. Everything. For a personal trainer.

And Julietta say:

Look Hoshie I don't know her. I don't know him. I only know that you told me. But your mother must have feelings for that guy. Even that what she did was wrong she must have a reason for that. But cheer up. All that is away.

And the chestnut haired girl nod. Julietta wipe Tanaka tears with her jacket sleeve and say:

Now is better. Sorry to brought that up. I was trying to make a happier subject and I ended only making it worse.

And Tanaka say:

Is okay. I must get over that. And you are right. My mother and I are different. I will not make her mistakes.

And Julietta nod. And Tanaka open her hand and open it as if she is holding a ball and focus. Julietta see it and say:

What you are doing?

And Tanaka say focusing:

Benji-sempai told me if I manage to make an energy ball he would let me play with his lunar flute once.

And the red head smile and think:

Benji you sly bastard. You are making her train one advanced feature of martial arts when she not even know the basis. And she is determined to do it. That is what you meant by giver her a light but decisive push forward.

And Julietta say:

You know how it is made to charge the energy?

And Tanaka stop and say:

To be honest no. I was trying to do like on the animes when the guy just summon it from the air to his hand.

And Julietta sigh and say:

Sorry to inform that is wrong.

And Tanaka get discouraged and Julietta say:

Well is not wrong. Is that take energy from the surrounding is a very advanced skill.

And the girl perk up and Julietta say:

First you have to learn to focus your inner energy. Like the animes. Is called of ki. Also have other names but is the same thing.

And Tanaka say with her voice letting pass all her eager to know:

Tell me more.

And Julietta smile and say:

Well is not easy. People only can do it with years of martial arts. Or meditation skills. But that is the harder way. You have to think of your energy flowing in you. It have different frequencies, affinities, elements and ways of using it. It have almost infinite ways of using the energy. For example Benji and I when we fight we use to boost our bodies. So we get faster and stronger. As well more resistant. We also use energetic attacks. As Benji shot energy balls.

And Tanaka nod and Julietta say:

Okay I will give you the basis of the basis.

And Tanaka nod and Julietta say:

Okay. Close your eyes and relax.

And the chestnut haired girl nod and Julietta say:

Now you have to try not thinking about something else. Think of your own energy. Think in how it moves. What make you feel more energetic, what take your energy. And I don't mean like resting or exercises I mean of situations. As what make you feel busting with energy. And try only keeping those thoughts on your mind.

And she nod and say:

And then what?

And Julietta say:

That is the basis of the basis. But is not easy. You have to do it first. Is the step minus fife. You have another fife steps to reach the zero and after the zero you will begun the steps up. Think on this way. You are on an underground parking lot. It have fife steps to the ground level. And on the ground level we will begin to go up.

And Tanaka nod. Hours later Julietta and Tanaka are still there. And Julietta say:

Hoshie are three in the morning and you still haven't got even managed to focus. Stop and we try back in the morning.

And Tanaka open her eyes and say:

One more time Julietta. I know that I will make it this time.

And Julietta say:

You said that all the times. And you still haven't made it. Is a hard thing to do and is late and you must be tired.

And Tanaka say:

I want to do it. I want to play that ocarina.

And Julietta say:

You will play her later. For now we need to rest.

And Tanaka say:

One last time.

And Julietta nod and Tanaka close her eyes again. Julietta look at the torii and sigh. And she think:

How much more he will be away? The trial don't take all that long. I am worried.

And a cold breeze blow and move the tree leaves and the two girl's hair. Tanaka hog herself because the cold and broke her focus. And Julietta say seeing that the girl have opened her eyes:

So let's get inside.

And the other girl nod. And Tanaka say:

Julietta look at that!

And she point to the torii. From the red gate three figures pass by it. The middle figure is being hold by the other two. And the two of the sides are females. And the one on the middle is a male. And the duo run to there. And they see a woman with long light brown hair, two cat like ears with light brown fur, a same color tail, she is wearing a brown leather jacket and a brown leather tight skirt that go to the middle of her thighs, under the jacket a tight white shirt, brown stockings, brown boots and a red bandana on her neck. She have brown eyes in a normal human face. And the other one have long silver hair. In a very light silver color. The same color of the moon. She was wearing a silver kimono with a black sash. She have black fairy eyes. And she have a red stain on her left side of the neck that I staining the silver cloth of her kimono. And they are carrying Benji who are unconscious on the two women arms.

End of the chapter ten:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japaneses cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu and Aloysia-Sakura-fan for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	11. Battle madness

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

He make a pause and say:

Let me give you all a brief explanation of this story. It will happen away from Teito or Tokyo. It will be on a school on the interior of the state of Kyoto but far from the capital. It a private boarding school on the middle of nowhere. The closer city or village is away four hours in a car. Walking take about ten hours to make it. So you begun at seven in the morning and arrive on the village at fife in the afternoon that not stopping for nothing. The school grounds are very large. More details on the story. Many of my own characters will be on the story. If is not from any anime is mine.

He make a pause and say:

Now the more important detail it all happens in 2002. So there is steam power but is outdated. And think on the future of Sakura Taisen/wars series but with out the kouma wars. All the hanagumi will be there. Even Ogami. As for then they was the theater troupe but they have closed the theater for make large repairs on the building. The hanagumi have the older ones eighteen years. They all will act in the most similar way as they do plus few changes for the story sake.

And he stop and a short girl with long dark brown hair wearing the school uniform walk in and Benji say:

And attention everyone this is Tanaka Hoshie. She is a character that belongs to HaruNatsu. I have her permission to use her. And she agreed to be part of the story.

And Tanaka bow shyly and say:

Hi everyone. I am going to be around the story. I hope that you all enjoy it.

And she straight up and Benji say:

See it was not so hard.

And she blush and he say:

So you are beginning to get used to this now?

And she nod and say:

How you can do this? Is embarrassing.

And Benji say:

Answer me Tanaka. Do you see anyone on the other side?

And she say:

No.

And he say:

But they see you and me. As far we know there is only HaruNatsu reading this. Maybe Maria Tachibana my co-writer on Red sword and black gun. There is no reason to be embarrassed. You are dressed. If you was naked or on you underwear that would be embarrassing.

And she blush more and nod. And he say:

Now Tanaka read that plaque and say it on loud what it is written on it.

And she nod and she say:

I hope that everyone enjoy the story.

He give her a friendly slap on the shoulder and say:

Good.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

Chapter eleven: Battle madness.

And a cold breeze blow and move the tree leaves and the two girl's hair. Tanaka hog herself because the cold and broke her focus. And Julietta say seeing that the girl have opened her eyes:

So let's get inside.

And the other girl nod. And Tanaka say:

Julietta look at that!

And she point to the torii. From the red gate three figures pass by it. The middle figure is being hold by the other two. And the two of the sides are females. And the one on the middle is a male. And the duo run to there. And they see a woman with long light brown hair, two cat like ears with light brown fur, a same color tail, she is wearing a brown leather jacket and a brown leather tight skirt that go to the middle of her thighs, under the jacket a tight white shirt, brown stockings, brown boots and a red bandana on her neck. She have brown eyes in a normal human face. And the other one have long silver hair. In a very light silver color. The same color of the moon. She was wearing a silver kimono with a black sash. She have black fairy eyes. And she have a red stain on her left side of the neck that I staining the silver cloth of her kimono. And they are carrying Benji who are unconscious on the two women arms. And Julietta say running to then:

Benji!

And Tanaka follow the red head. And near of then Julietta say:

Kourou what happened to him? And why his hair is like that?

And Kourou the cat girl say:

He fought on the trial. And the hair is the discoloration by have his energy stole by Tsuruko. You know that she steal energy from people that she likes. But Benji is out of danger. Thanks to Sari magic and medicines his wounds are closed. But he lost too much energy.

And Benji long hair is shining silver as Sari hair. And Julietta look at her and say:

But why you are here?

And Sari say:

Because I have took a liking for him when I was helping him years ago. He is a good kid.

And Tanaka say:

Why you have blood on your neck? Is from Benji-sempai?

And Sari say:

No. Is mine. Since he have lost too much blood I gave him mine. But don't worry he only need to rest.

And the supernatural duo put Benji on the porch and Sari put her hand inside her kimono chest and say:

As soon he wakes give him this.

And she take a red stone of the size of a cigarette pack and give it to Julietta. And the red head say:

What is this?

And Sari say:

That is a mystical medicine. He will need it. And Kourou don't forget that okay?

And the cat girl not and the moon fairy walk away to the gate. And Julietta say:

What she meant by not forget it?

And Kourou say:

Look is a secret. Now is better take Benji out of this cold. He need to rest and regain all his lost energy.

And Julietta and Kourou carry him to the room and inside the room Tanaka say:

Who is she?

And she point to Kourou. And Julietta say:

I forgot you don't know her. This is Kourou. A cat demoness. She is Benji familiar.

And Kourou bows to Tanaka and say:

Nice to meet you.

And Tanaka say surprised:

A demoness! But they are dangerous!

And Julietta cover the girl mouth and say:

Shush! Don't wake the others! And not all the demons are dangerous. And Kourou is a good one. Demoness is only a vulgar classification.

And Julietta uncover Tanaka mouth and the girl say:

But all the legends. And the movies.

And Julietta say:

Not all that is truth. Look at her. She seems to be dangerous?

And Tanaka look at the cat girl. And she look at her brown eyes. And she say:

She don't seem to be dangerous.

And Julietta say:

Look she is like a pet cat. Well she is more than a pet. But is example.

And Kourou nod. And Julietta say:

But Kourou what happened?

And Kourou say:

Well the trial was a normal one. But it was an unfair one. It was three fights straight on a row. They don't even let him rest. The first fight was an easier one. On the second fight master got seriously wounded. And the third fight was against Tsuruko.

And Julietta say:

Against Tsuruko?!

And the cat girl nod and say:

Yes. Benji was wounded and he couldn't use his energy.

And Julietta say:

But Tsuruko is brutally strong! She can level a building with not much effort!

And Kourou say:

But Benji was cleaver. And he knew that he would not beat her. So he use his tricks. He forced attacks. And his sword have broken in one of then. He managed to kick her away. The broken part of the blade was spinning on the air. And almost hitted her. She blocked that. And Benji used the hatch and tossed the remaining part of the sword and wounded her neck. So he got a technical victory.

And Julietta say:

He got a technical victory? You mean that he beated her?

And Kourou nod and say:

But only because the fight was forced to stop. If was one fight to the death she would won.

And Julietta say:

That is good.

And Kourou nod. On the next morning everyone taking out Benji are training. And on the lunch Tanaka say:

Julietta for how long he will be sleeping?

And Julietta say:

Hard to say. Kourou said that he used all that he could and could not use on the fights. He must be worn off mentally, physically and spiritually. He will have to recover all that to wake up.

And Tanaka say:

I see. So Aki will have to delay that thing that she would do?

And Julietta nod. And Tanaka say:

But is safe leave him like that with her?

And Julietta say:

I told you that Kourou is Benji familiar. Besides she likes him. He is perfectly safe. If something happen she will take care.

And Tanaka say:

I still don't give her much trust.

And Julietta say:

Well I give. And Benji give. And I know that if someone try to attack Benji now she will fight it.

And Tanaka say:

Still is odd. She looks like an anime character.

And Julietta smile and say:

She really does. But once you get used is not so unusual.

Later on that day on Benji room. He wake and Kourou notice and smile. And Benji say:

What happened?

And Kourou say:

You are in the moon shrine resting. And don't worry you won.

And Benji say:

I feel like I have been tossed in a blender.

And Kourou say:

I wonder that. Now eat this.

And she put on his mouth the red stone and Benji mumble something and she say:

Eat. Sari told to give you when you wake.

And Benji take the stone and say:

Some water first would help. I don't have any saliva to eat.

And Kourou blush and pick a water bottle and give to him. And then he eat that stone. And Benji say:

This taste like rust.

And Kourou say:

Is normal.

And he finish eating and Benji say:

Let me guess is made out of blood?

And Kourou nod. Benji sigh and drink more water. And Benji see his hair and say:

Kourou can you make me a favor?

And she say:

Anything master.

And he say:

Go to a drugstore and buy some black hair dye.

And Kourou nod and say:

I will now is better you sleep again. You haven't regained any energy.

And he yawn and say:

Fine. But buy the hair dye.

And she nod and lay back on the bed. Benji fall on sleep as soon he lay down. And the door open and Kourou change to a cat. And Ayase look inside the room and say:

Weird. I could swear that I heard voices from here.

And Kourou cry on sitting on Benji chest. And Ayase say:

How cute a kitten. Hi there.

And she walk inside and pet Kourou. And Ayase say:

Your fur is so soft. But why you are here little one?

And Kourou cries and lick Benji cheek. And Ayase say:

You are his pet? Well you have a very odd taste.

She pet Kourou again and say:

He is a brute, savage, brawler and bad element. You sure are his pet?

And Kourou bite Ayase hand and the girl say pulling her hand back:

Ouch! Why you bitted me?

And Kourou stand on Benji chest and her fur get all fluffed up and her tail is pointing up also fluffed and Ayase say:

I guess that I offended you. I am sorry.

And Ayase kiss her wound and walk away, she close the door and Kourou lay on Benji chest and think:

How dare she say all that to Benji! He is not that!

On the next day Kourou get in the shrine holding a paper bag. And she found Benji on the bathroom and she walk in and say:

Master I brought the hair dye but why you asked me to buy it?

And he leave the shower wearing a towel around his waist. His hair is still silver and he say:

If I asked is because I will use it. I can't be seen with this hair color.

And she say:

But why not is so nice.

And Benji say:

I don't like. Besides I am brunet. If all of sudden I appear with silver hair it would be odd.

And the cat girl nod. And Benji say:

But I need help to dye. So give me a hand.

And she nod and she undress. And he say:

What you are doing?!

And she say:

I will help you. Since I don't want to my clothes get wet or get a stain I will do it naked. And I can wash your back too.

And he say:

Put on a towel!

And she pouts and do it. Later she is wearing plastic gloves and putting the dye mix on his hair. Benji is sited on stall and Kourou is kneeled on the floor happily dyeing his hair. And he tail move around showing her happy mood. And on Benji body all the wounds are closed. And after she put the dye on his hair she put his hair on a plastic hat and she take out the gloves and put aside. And Benji say:

Why you are so happy Kourou?

And she say:

It have been a long time since I have been near you. That not counting the time that you was resting. I am happy because it.

And he say:

I told you that you could come to the school. You only have to keep your cat form.

And she say:

I know. I think that this time I will go. I don't like to acting like a stray.

And forty minutes later he tale out the hat and rinse out the dye. And his hair is back on the natural shade. And Benji say:

Thanks for the help Kourou. I will do the rest. Toss the rest of the dye away and you can rest.

And she nod and dress up and leave. Later Benji look at a mirror and think:

Not bad. But my eyes are now thin slited. I wonder why. But is hard to notice.

And he dress up and leave. And on the next day there is the normal train. Benji included. And Aki notice that he is different and she call him to a private talk. And she say:

What is wrong? I can tell that you are not well. Your wounds still hurt?

And Benji say:

No. Is nothing at all. I am fine.

And Aki say:

You are not fine. You are emitting the same energy of a corpse. Or none.

And he say:

I am fine.

And Aki say:

Then show me.

And she look at the others and say:

Okay everyone the practice is over.

And everyone look at her and move away from the training grounds and Aki grab Benji wrist and toss him in there. Benji hit hard the ground and slide on it making a large gash on there. And Ogami say:

What the hell she is doing?!

And he try to run to help Benji and Julietta stop him and say:

Don't get in the middle! She must have reason for that!

And Aki who is wearing her normal clothes run to Benji and he get up. She kick him and he block with crossing his arms. But the impact send him to a tree hard. And the trunk breaks and she run to him and he toss on her many wood shards. She block and he get out the way. And she move to him and punch him. The impact send him flying on the ground again.

And Maria say:

How?! Why she is so strong?!

And Julietta say:

Aki is one of the stronger fighters that exist. And I mean that her strength is simply brutal!

And Aki grab Benji by the ankle and small him on the ground hard. Cracking the ground. He spin and hold on her hair and pull it hard tossing her on a boulder. Benji try to charge energy but he can't. And he think:

What?! Why?!

And he remember of one of the fights on the trial and think:

That fucker! He permanently sealed me!

And Aki grab the boulder and remove it from the ground. The boulder is huge and she toss on him. He dodge it and tackle Aki. She fall and Benji run away to a near woods. And Orihime say:

That is right! She put him to run!

And Julietta look at that seriously and Aki run after him. And after while she cross the air flying and hit the ground. Benji come after her and he grab her by the head and raise her and slam her on the ground face down. And he run while pushing her on the ground making a deep gash on the ground. And they reach a small water fall with a pond and they are in there. All then are watching it. And Benji hold Aki arms from behind and he is holding her head by the hair with one hand and he is forcing her head down the water and keeping her in there. Aki is squirming trying to get out of his grip. But he is pressing his body over hers and he keep holding her. And Benji slam her face on the pond bottom with out take her head out of the water many and many times.. The clear water get tainted in red . Aki body convulse splashing water around. Benji keep her like that. And her body stop moving and go limp. He slam her head on the stone bottom one last time and he move out the pond and he fall fainted on the dry land.

End of the chapter eleven:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japaneses cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations. Just by curiosity Kabinoyama the school name means magnificence of the mountain.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu and Aloysia-Sakura-fan for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	12. Time to know

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

He make a pause and say:

Let me give you all a brief explanation of this story. It will happen away from Teito or Tokyo. It will be on a school on the interior of the state of Kyoto but far from the capital. It a private boarding school on the middle of nowhere. The closer city or village is away four hours in a car. Walking take about ten hours to make it. So you begun at seven in the morning and arrive on the village at fife in the afternoon that not stopping for nothing. The school grounds are very large. More details on the story. Many of my own characters will be on the story. If is not from any anime is mine.

He make a pause and say:

Now the more important detail it all happens in 2002. So there is steam power but is outdated. And think on the future of Sakura Taisen/wars series but with out the kouma wars. All the hanagumi will be there. Even Ogami. As for then they was the theater troupe but they have closed the theater for make large repairs on the building. The hanagumi have the older ones eighteen years. They all will act in the most similar way as they do plus few changes for the story sake.

And he stop and a short girl with long dark brown hair wearing the school uniform walk in and Benji say:

And attention everyone this is Tanaka Hoshie. She is a character that belongs to HaruNatsu. I have her permission to use her. And she agreed to be part of the story.

And Tanaka bow shyly and say:

Hi everyone. I am going to be around the story. I hope that you all enjoy it.

And she straight up and Benji say:

See it was not so hard.

And she blush and he say:

So you are beginning to get used to this now?

And she nod and say:

Is not so hard after you get used to it

And Benji say:

Is true. You are doing well. On this rate I will let you do the credits alone.

And she blush more and say:

I don't want to the credits alone!

And he say:

Fine. Then we do it. Now say it.

And she nod and she say:

I hope that everyone enjoy the story.

He give her a friendly slap on the shoulder and say:

Good.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

Chapter twelve: Time to know.

And Benji hold Aki arms from behind and he is holding her head by the hair with one hand and he is forcing her head down the water and keeping her in there. Aki is squirming trying to get out of his grip. But he is pressing his body over hers and he keep holding her. And Benji slam her face on the pond bottom with out take her head out of the water many and many times.. The clear water get tainted in red . Aki body convulse splashing water around. Benji keep her like that. And her body stop moving and go limp. He slam her head on the stone bottom one last time and he move out the pond and he fall fainted on the dry land. Julietta run to him and pull him out and turn him face up. And she say:

Kimihito take Aki out of the pond!

And he obey and drag her out. Her forehead is bleeding from a large cut and Kimihito toss her face up on the ground and step over her stomach and she begun to throw up water. And after throw it all. She sit and say:

Just to confirm he won?

And Julietta say:

Yes. He killed you.

And Aki say:

I see. That with out use any energy. I underestimated him for good.

And Orihime say:

Why you say that?! He almost killed you!

And Aki say:

I was going to do the same. But he was really smart.

And Maria say:

Smart? He runned away.

And Aki say:

He only took me to a place where he would have the advantage. Or the woods.

And Maria say:

I understand. He pretended to run to make you follow and then attacked you.

And Aki nod and say:

He sure got me on surprise.

And she touch her forehead and say:

Ouch! I don't get a beating this hard have many years.

And Kumi say:

Let me heal you.

And Aki say:

Heal him first. I broke his arms with the kick, some ribs, his ankle and his neck bones are cracked. He need more than me.

And Kumi nod and begun to heal him. And Reni say:

Why you was fighting him?

And Aki say:

Just for spar. Well the train is over for today. Rest up.

And they nod and walk away. And Julietta, Aki and Kumi stay in there with Benji. And Aki say:

You noticed too. Haven't you Julietta?

And the red head nod and Aki say:

He could have used his energy but he couldn't. His energy is locked and he can't use it anymore. So I fought him to see if he was still able to lead the battle high. Because you know that my post is only decorative.

And the red head nod. And Aki say:

Something happened on the trial. It might take time to him regain the ability to use the energy.

And Kumi say:

I finished with him. Not let me heal you.

And Aki nod and the girl heal her. And Aki say:

And you Kumi don't talk about this to anyone.

And the girl nod. Later Benji wake up on his room and he see Julietta and he say:

What happened Juli?

And Julietta say:

You killed Aki. Well she is alive. But you won. You drowned her as well cracked her skull open.

And Benji say:

I remember that.

And Julietta say:

You should have told me about that Benji.

And he say:

I didn't want to worry you. Besides is only temporary.

And she say:

In any case. I am your best friend, your sister, partner and occasionally your lover. You have to tell me.

And he say:

On the next time. But I am hungry.

And Julietta say:

I will fix you something.

And she give him a quick kiss and say:

Stay put.

And she leave. And one minute after Julietta leave Aki walk in and sit on the chair and say:

So kid what happened on that trial?

And Benji say:

I don't want to talk.

And Aki say:

You beated my by luck. You managed to stun me long enough to immobilize me in a way that I could not use my strength. But with a enemy that use energy externally you would not be able to win. I don't care what happened. But only remember if you like this will prejudice the battle high I will be forced to remove you.

And he nod. And she say:

Get well soon.

And she kiss him and leave. And Benji think:

If anyone else come in this room and kiss me I swear that I will scream!

And Madoka walk in and sit on the chair near the bed and he say:

What?

And she say in a disappointed voice:

You really got to get like this right on this time. I wanted to give you all a tour over the factory tomorrow. As well give you and the others the new models.

And Benji say:

I only need to rest for sometime. By the morning I will be fine. But is sure okay show the newbie's the factory and the weapons?

And she say:

Mother said that is all right. And you know her. She can read partially people destiny. And she know that all of then will be valorous members of the battle high. And the guardians. By the way we repaired your frame after that gruesome battle against Juichi demon frame. It took one year! The other frame for Julietta is already repaired.

And Benji say:

I see.

And Madoka say:

We also made the upgrades. But you will see then by the morning.

And he nod and she walk away. On the next day all the battle high are in the entry wearing casual clothes. And Ogami say:

Sempai you are sure that you are okay?

And Benji say:

Perfectly fine.

And Madoka come wearing a black office suit and she say:

Is everyone in here? Where is Aki?

And Julietta say:

She is coming.

And the elder woman nod. And Miki say:

Why you are taking us to tour in our factory? Sachiko, Benji, Julietta, Kumi, Jo, Aki, Lyta and I already know the factory. And to be honest we know it well enough to go in anywhere we want.

And Madoka say putting on simple earrings:

Because the others don't know. Besides Miki you know that I have few things to talk with Aki and Benji. And it would be better that they was there to see what I am talking.

And Tanaka poke Julietta and say:

What factory she mean?

And Julietta say:

The Seino Corporation. Madoka own the company. Is from the family.

And Tanaka say shocked:

The Seino Corporation! That Seino corporation that builded some of the most amazing games and cars?!  
Everyone look at the chestnut haired girl and Julietta say:

That one.

And Tanaka say:

But her last name is not Seino!

And Madoka say:

My maiden name was Seino Madoka. Itsukino is my deceased husband name. But I am still the president of the Seino Corporation. Sachiko and Miki are the heirs of the company. Benji and Julietta are stock holders of the company.

And Sumire say:

How they hold stocks in such big company?

And Madoka say:

Sho they guardian used to have twenty percent of the stocks. He gave to then after he died. And both of then have ten percent of the stocks. Miki and Sachiko both of then have two percent. Is only a starter. Kumi and Lyta have each one of then one percent that Benji gave to then.

And Orihime say:

So they are rich?!

And she point to Benji and Julietta and Madoka say:

Yes. That not counting the huge amount of money that they got from Sho legacy. Only by the stocks they won by year two million dollars. That taking out the taxes and the investments that we made with the money. That is what they won by year. The total goes to fife millions.

And Orihime say:

And who administrate that?

And Madoka say:

I do. Sometimes I ask then if they want do something else. But I mainly take care of the stocks and deposit the money in separated accounts for then.

And Benji say:

Aki is taking too long.

And Sumire look at him and say:

But then why he don't have expensive cars, huge houses and better clothes?

And Benji say:

We don't like that. I am a quite simple guy. Julietta is a simple gal. We only take what we need. And every once and while we take more cash for do something else.

And Aki walk to the in her normal clothes. And Aki say:

We can go.

And they move away. Two hours later in the Seino Company building in the center of a large factory compound the battle high is on a meeting room and Madoka is there too with Aki. And Sumire say:

This place is huge. It beat by far my family factory by the compound size.

And Madoka say:

But in the size of branches and total size we are the same. We only centralize. You must know that the Kanzaki and the Seino are friendly rivals. Our competition help both of us create better products and to keep the market filled with products of good quality and in large amounts.

And Sumire nod. And Madoka say:

And both of us have contract with the government. We build for then many products. Since military trucks to long ranged weapons.

And they are left chatting. Benji, Aki and Madoka leave the room and they are in Madoka room. And Madoka say:

Well this group sure have lots of potential. Is the first time that a group like that is formed since the kouma wars eighty years ago.

And Aki say:

You mean the hanagumi? Or us from the battle high?

And Madoka say:

So you know. Those recruits are from Tokyo defense force.

And Aki nod and say:

Yes. I have my homework. The direct successors of the original hanagumi. They are sponsored by the government and the Kanzaki heavy industries. As the guardians and the bathe high are sponsored by the Seino Corporation. And the supreme council.

And Madoka say:

That is right. Is the first time in the history that the two groups are joined.

And Aki say:

You don't trust in the battle high?

And Madoka say:

I trust in then. I have made few questions here and there and I found that the commander of the hanagumi have sent then to the Kabinoyama to train they skills. The hanagumi still depends on the koubus. Of course there was upgrades since the original model. But they lack of the power to face combat with out an armor frame. And the koubus lack of the mobility and functionality of our frames. But the government trust in the koubus. Since we never used the frames in open like then. And they conversion of the pilot energy to power up the armors are superior.

And Aki say:

But we overcome that easily by the infinity crystals. As well with pilots with high ability.

And Madoka say:

True. But the frames are harder to control than the koubus. But that is not the case. There is a possibility that some of the hanagumi might join the guardians after the graduation. If they do they will be trained.

And Benji say:

What is happening? You are hiding something.

And Madoka say:

Well taking out Juichi and the soldats the elder council of Tokyo and the high council fear another mass demon war. Different of all that we have faced. It might be needed the combined power of all the fighting forces in Japan to defeat it.

And Benji say:

The hanagumi is stationary force. They only act on Tokyo. As the guardians deal with all the Japan. There is too much difference.

And Madoka say:

I said that might. But you are right. But that is only a possibility. So far the hanagumi is member of the battle high. And as you and the others they are a stationary force in Kabinoyama. And you know that if Kabinoyama fall what will happen.

And Benji nod. And Madoka say:

But changing the subject. Is a know fact that you rescued Jo from that bad mission sometime ago. And Sei is happy. She and the others will come pick her soon.

And Benji say:

What went wrong?

And Madoka say:

I don't know. But so far is nothing important. I will talk with Aki. I will ask to Chizuru escort you, Julietta, Kimihito and the others to the depot. In there you pick what you need. And don't be shy.

And he nod and say:

I need a sword. And a good one. My lunar blade is broken. My assassin sword it will be in the repairs for indeterminate time.

And she say:

I will order one. It will be delivered on the end of the week.

And he nod and Madoka pick up a telephone and say:

Chizuru meet Benji on the meeting room seven.

And on the other side a female say:

Hai!

And Madoka say putting the phone down:

Go meet her.

And he nod and walk away. Later on the meeting room a brunet with long hair wearing a simple cut secretary dress meet then and she say to Benji:

Is good to see you again. Please follow me.

And he nod and the large group follow then. And Ayase say:

Where we are going?

And Chizuru say:

Special depot seven.

And Julietta smile and say:

Yeah! I can get a new one!

And Benji say:

Already busted the old one?

And Julietta say:

No. I only did few modifications and I need more parts. A scope would be very good.

And Ayase say:

What have in the depot seven?

And Jo say in a calm tone:

Weapons.

And Ayase say:

Weapons?!

And Chizuru say:

The most advanced and powerful portable weapons that we made. We have to provide the battle high with the best.

And Ayase say:

What the hell they do with weapons?! We are students!

And Benji say:

That is not your business.

And Maria say:

But what we do with weapons?

And Kimihito say:

I guess that is time to brief you guys. The battle high don't only deal with soldats and the problems in the school. We kill the demons who try to invade the school. And for that we need weapons.

And Sakura say:

But why demons try to invade the school?

And Julietta say:

The school is right over what is called a "gate". That gate connect to a world of the spirits know as gods. The gods of the Japanese mythology. Those demons want to summon a god. The summoned god have to serve the person who summoned him. So whoever summon a god control infinite powers. The battle high guard that gate and keep it close. This is the true duty of the battle high.

And Orihime say:

And we voluntaried to that?!

And Benji say:

We do all the other things that we said. But the original purpose of the battle high is that.

And Reni say:

Let me guess the soldats want to open the gate?

And Benji say:

That is right. But to do it is needed many preparations. Rituals, sacrifices, magic and more things that I will not say.

And Iris say:

But then why the soldats is recruiting?

And Benji say:

Two reasons. First one have one army that can destroy us.

And Ogami say:

And the second?

And Benji say:

Sacrifice then to open the gate.

All the new students stop in shock and Benji say:

But we will not let it happen.

And Julietta say:

That is right.

And the group walk to the depot. And Chizuru open the door and turn on the lights. Many weapons racks are show and Julietta say:

Merry Christmas. Santa Claus arrived earlier this year.

And Benji say:

Okay. Attention everyone can pick what you want. Taking out Ayase who is not from the group. And Lyta that is too young for it.

And Ayase say:

You can't order then to do that?! Is wrong we are students!

And Julietta toss to Benji a large black cloth bag and say:

That will do for the beginning.

And she walk in the depot and around the racks. And Benji say:

Sorry to inform you Ayase but the battle high have been receiving weapons have many years. As well the soldats. Otherwise why we would have some many weapons on the school campus. Now make some company to Lyta and wait here.

And Benji move on the rack and Ayase say:

But this is wrong!

And Chizuru say:

They have a hard mission miss.

And the hanagumi is also looking around the racks. And Benji stop on an area reserved to pistols and pick two metal blue handguns. He pick a gun belt for those. He pick few more handguns and see Maria looking at some revolvers. And he say:

Take your time. All then are good and very powerful. Since you already use a revolver it must not be hard pick one.

And Maria say:

That is right….

And she look at him and say:

How you know that?!

And Benji say:

When you first arrived your clothes have the faint scent of burned gunpowder. It was not a hard guess. And your hands also show that you use it. Is not very hard to recognize if you know where and what to look.

And she say:

And you use what?

And he say:

Anything. I have a good aim so I pick something that can give a good damage and with lots of ammo.

And Maria say:

I use an Enfield MK1 star revolver.

And Benji say:

Is quite old but still very effective. We have a modified version of that around here.

And she say:

Really?

And Benji say:

Yeah. Most of us use modified weapons. Julietta by herself is modifying an anti-tank heavy rifle. She got more firepower, better aim, less recoil and continuous shots.

And Maria say:

Is weird to think that the government let civilians have weapons like that.

And Benji say:

We are not so different from you.

And she say:

What you mean?

And Benji say:

We work for the government. But unlike you we have full authority to overcome the government units as the police and military forces.

And Maria say:

I understand. So you are on the military?

And Benji say:

No. We are more like agency that is above that. We deal with things that normal people can't. Because that is given to us more benefits. As the right to use, carry and transport weapons.

And Maria nod and he give her the revolver. Later Benji and the rest are on the melee weapons racks. And Benji say:

Where is the monofilament vibratory knifes?

And Chizuru say:

Area three.

And Benji say:

Thanks.

And he move to the designed area and he put many knifes from different sizes on the bag. Short swords too. And way later on the meeting room they sit and Julietta say:

This feel good. Almost like come back after a long day shopping.

And Benji nod. And Ayase say:

I still can't believe in you guys. Picking weapons like that.

And Chizuru say:

I have sended the clothes to the shrine. For all of you. Lots of it. As well ammo for the guns.

And Benji nod. And Ayase say:

Clothes?

And Julietta say:

Armored clothes.

And Chizuru walk away. Benji but a gun belt on the large table. Jo do the same. But her guns are silver and black. Julietta is polishing a heavy rifle. And Ayase say:

I can't believe that even Maria-san have picked a gun.

And Maria say putting the gun on the table taking out from a holster on her left side under her arm:

What? Is a good one. More precise than the others.

And Tanaka say:

But I couldn't pick then. Weapons are to kill. I can think of myself using one.

And Kumi nod and Benji say:

That is good.

He is now loading a magazine. And Julietta say:

That is our job. You can rest assured that Benji and the rest of the seniors do the killing.

And Tanaka stay quiet surprised with her friend attitude. And Benji say:

Is to save people that we kill. Is to protect people that don't even believe in demons. For that reason we kill demons and guard the gate.

Benji load the magazine and the gun is ready. He put it on the holster after put the safety on. And Chizuru walk in pushing a small cart with drinks and snacks. And she say:

Here it is.

And they nod and pick up what they want. And they are drinking and chatting. When a alarm goes off.

End of the chapter twelve:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japaneses cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	13. Combat

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

He make a pause and say:

Let me give you all a brief explanation of this story. It will happen away from Teito or Tokyo. It will be on a school on the interior of the state of Kyoto but far from the capital. It a private boarding school on the middle of nowhere. The closer city or village is away four hours in a car. Walking take about ten hours to make it. So you begun at seven in the morning and arrive on the village at fife in the afternoon that not stopping for nothing. The school grounds are very large. More details on the story. Many of my own characters will be on the story. If is not from any anime is mine.

He make a pause and say:

Now the more important detail it all happens in 2002. So there is steam power but is outdated. And think on the future of Sakura Taisen/wars series but with out the kouma wars. All the hanagumi will be there. Even Ogami. As for then they was the theater troupe but they have closed the theater for make large repairs on the building. The hanagumi have the older ones eighteen years. They all will act in the most similar way as they do plus few changes for the story sake.

And he stop and a short girl with long dark brown hair wearing the school uniform walk in and Benji say:

And attention everyone this is Tanaka Hoshie. She is a character that belongs to HaruNatsu. I have her permission to use her. And she agreed to be part of the story.

And Tanaka bow shyly and say:

Hi everyone. I am going to be around the story. I hope that you all enjoy it.

And she straight up and Benji say:

See it was not so hard.

And she blush and he say:

So you are beginning to get used to this now?

And she nod and say:

Is not so hard after you get used to it

And Benji say:

Is true. You are doing well. On this rate I will let you do the credits alone.

And she blush more and say:

I don't want to the credits alone!

And he say:

Fine. Then we do it. Now say it.

And she nod and she say:

I hope that everyone enjoy the story.

He give her a friendly slap on the shoulder and say:

Good.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

Chapter thirteen: Combat.

The alarm goes off and the building lights change to red. And Benji say:

Chizuru what happened?

And she say:

I will try found!

And she press a button on a small head set and she say:

Control! Control! This is Emi Chizuru I am with the battle high what is going on?!

And she stop to hear and say:

That must be a lie!

And she let the button go and say:

Problems. Really serious.

And Benji say:

What happened?

And she say:

Marionette. Three of then. Our personal is not able to hold then in.

And Benji say:

They are in the building?!

And Chizuru say:

They infiltrated as workers. They stole information that can't leak.

And Benji say:

Jo, Julietta!

And the duo get up and he say:

You two come with me and we will deal with then. Kimihito you and the others move to a safe place and guard the juniors. Chizuru you take then to a safe place.

And Chizuru say:

Wait!

And she hand to then head sets. And she say:

Is on a safe frequency. On this way you can know to where to go.

And he nod and put on the gun belt and the head set. And the trio run away. And Kimihito say:

Okay everyone stay calm and follow me. Chizuru take us to the information center. Sachiko and Miki can brief then. And we will be protected.

And she nod and they run to another place. In a security room they meet Madoka and Aki. And Aki say:

Miki, Sachiko take up the communication posts! Azusa you deal with the cameras! Kimihito, Midori secure the room!

And they nod and do what they are ordered to. And Ayase say:

Why there is this red stuff on the floor?

And Aki say:

Is blood. One of the marionettes killed the personal in this room.

And Azusa say:

Have one going to the roof. One going to the garage and the last on is on the underground level. The last two are together.

And Sachiko say:

Benji, Jo Julietta. They have splited. Two are going down. One is going up to the roof.

And they hear Benji say:

Juli go to the roof. Jo stay with me.

And the duo say:

Okay.

And they split too. And Azusa say:

Communicator's tracer points on the map. Metal blue to Benji. Red for Julietta and silver for Jo. The black dots are the marionettes.

And Benji say:

Wounded personal on the halls six to ten. Send medical assistance.

And Julietta say:

Wounded personal on the halls, twenty seven, thirty one, thirty three and up. Bullet wounds and slash wounds. Send a medical team.

And Sachiko say:

Understood. We manage to evacuate the most personal we can. Be careful, still have people in there. That mean shot only when get a clean shot.

And the trio say:

Okay!

And on the cameras show the marionettes and the trio running on the halls. And have many fallen people. And Benji say:

Change the lights. This color make hard to see then.

And Aki say:

Do it.

And Azusa nod and the lights change back to the normal color. And Benji and Jo stop. And Benji say:

We have a problem. Can you guys see it?

And Sachiko see on the screen the duo. A cat walk that links one hall to another one in the other side of a deep garage is broken. And Sachiko say:

Yes we can. There is no alternative way. Only that.

And Benji curse and all then hear. Benji run backtracking and he run to the hall with the broken catwalk. And he jump on the edge and he fly across the space between the hall and the catwalk. He hold on the edge with his right hand and is hanging on there. He force and climb up. And Miki say:

You are fucking insane?! You almost died!

And he say:

Do the same Jo I hold you.

And the silver haired girl nod and jump. He hold her as in a hug and they fall on the catwalk. They get up and continue to run. And Miki say:

They are insane.

And Azusa say:

The marionette on the roof was destroyed. Julietta is coming to here.

And Aki say:

Good. Keep watching on the deadly duo.

And the red head nod. And in a locked room Benji and Jo fire at the marionettes. And Sachiko say:

The door will not take the continuous pounding of the marionettes. It will fall.

And Benji say reloading the pistols:

Fuck I am on the last magazines.

And Sachiko say:

And Jo?

And Jo say:

I have four more. I can't give him ammo. Our calibers are different.

And Benji put the pistols on the belt and see a fire hose with two fire axes. And Benji say:

Cover me Jo.

And she nod and keep shooting. Benji run and grab both axes and he say:

Stop shooting. I need to get closer.

Jo stop and Benji dash to the marionettes with one axe on each hand. Benji leap dodging an attack and he hit one of the marionettes on the head twice with the two axes. The head fly and the marionette fall. The other run by a hole on the door and Benji follow. And they are on ground level of the compound. And Benji say:

Close the gates!

And Azusa close it. And the marionette leap over it and Benji follow. And he say:

He is moving to the city!

And on the security room Aki say:

Julietta, Kimihito grab a car and go after then.

And the duo nod and the entire group follow then. Taking out Sachiko and Aki smile and say:

Well I give that they have guts.

And Madoka nod. Later Sachiko say:

We got the satellite images. Benji and the marionette are on the downtown. Transferring image to the main screen.

And an image of Benji running after the marionette on the roofs is show. The marionette leap over two roofs and Benji follow. The distance between then is too large and Benji fail. He nail the axes on the wall and climb up and race after it. On there the marionette is waiting and hit Benji with a chain with many blades. And he toss Benji from the edge of the building. And run away.

On the city Julietta make a dangerous turn and they stop and she leave the car. Half of the group follow. And Julietta see Benji down and say:

Ayase you and Tanaka stay here with him! The rest come with me! And he will be fine just watch him!

And they nod and obey. And the brown haired duo walk to Benji laying on the ground on a pool of Blood and Tanaka say sounding scared:

Is he alive?

And Ayase say also scared:

I don't know.

And she check his pulse and say getting very pale:

I can't feel it.

And they move him away from the pool and they sit on a box and Ayase say in a small voice:

What we do?

And Tanaka say sounding very nervous:

I don't know! I am so scared that I could scream now!

And the duo sit on wood box. And Ayase say:

This is all wrong! This is wrong…students should not carry guns…should not fight...

And Tanaka look very curiously at the young man he is very still on the ground. He don't show any signal of life. And she say like she was reading a line on a sacred book:

But he is not a normal student. He is the leader of the battle high. He fight demons to protect us.

And Ayase say:

But…but….

Meanwhile on the car Maria say:

How he will be fine?! He was slashed and fell of a four stored building!

And she say:

He will!

And she say:

Where is the marionette?!

And Sachiko say by the radio:

He is heading to the abandoned factories district!

And Julietta say:

So we will go there too!

And Iris say:

This is scary!

And Julietta do another turn that almost flip the car out the road. And Reni say:

God I think that I will be sick.

And Ogami say:

Me too.

And the alley Tanaka try to feel Benji pulse and she say:

There is no pulse and he is not breathing.

And Ayase say:

So he is dead?

And Tanaka nod. The group arrive on the factory and Sachiko say:

Be careful he is hiding on the buildings. Since he don't have any heat we can't determinate his position.

And Julietta say:

Okay. Kimihito you pick half of then and go on that way. The rest go with me.

And they nod and split. The groups is Julietta, Maria, Ogami, Sakura, Iris and Midori. And with Kimihito are Sumire, Orihime, Kohran, Kanna and Reni. And on a building Kanna say:

Sempai what we are searching for?

And Kimihito say:

Any movement that is not from one of us attack it.

And the group nod. And in another building Maria say:

What will happen when we found the marionette?

And Julietta say:

We kill it. That simple.

And Sakura say:

Where is Jo? She left on Benji bike before we do.

And Julietta say:

I don't know. But pay attention the marionettes attack suddently.

And brunet nod. On the alley Ayase say:

I can't figure out what Julietta said with he will be fine. He is dead.

And Tanaka say:

I know that. But she must have a reason to say that.

And Ayase say:

Why you joined the battle high?

And Tanaka say:

Julietta saved me from be raped on the school. And after that she sacrificed herself to help me again. I though if I go stronger I could fight for myself and don't let my friends get hurt in my place.

And Ayase say:

Is a good reason.

And Tanaka say:

Why you decided to monitorate us?

And Ayase say:

I always though on the battle high was as bad as the soldats. But lately I have see that they are different. I still don't like it. But I can understand. But I still don't believe that the battle high guard a gate on the school and fight demons. I think that they want that weapons to kill the soldats.

And Tanaka say:

I believe in then. You have see what they can do. Even Kumi-chan have special powers. You see her healing Aki-sensei and Benji-sempai. As well all of us when we go hurt.

And Ayase say:

I still have trouble to accept that.

And Tanaka say:

Well is hard to believe. But I believe.

And Benji is wrapped in darkness and he wake and think:

Where I am? Why is cold?

And he look around and see only the darkness and say:

Oh great. If this is what I think that is I am dead again.

And a female voice say in a cheerful tone:

That is right! You are dead by the tenth time! And I have a gift for you Benji!

And a teen with long pink hair wearing a blood red kimono with skulls printed on it. She is holding a box wrapped in present paper offering it to him. And she have pink eyes and a pearly white skin. Benji sigh and say:

Why of dozen of millions of death angels I have to be stuck with you?!

End of the chapter thirteen:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japaneses cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	14. Silly angel of the death

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

He make a pause and say:

Let me give you all a brief explanation of this story. It will happen away from Teito or Tokyo. It will be on a school on the interior of the state of Kyoto but far from the capital. It a private boarding school on the middle of nowhere. The closer city or village is away four hours in a car. Walking take about ten hours to make it. So you begun at seven in the morning and arrive on the village at fife in the afternoon that not stopping for nothing. The school grounds are very large. More details on the story. Many of my own characters will be on the story. If is not from any anime is mine.

He make a pause and say:

Now the more important detail it all happens in 2002. So there is steam power but is outdated. And think on the future of Sakura Taisen/wars series but with out the kouma wars. All the hanagumi will be there. Even Ogami. As for then they was the theater troupe but they have closed the theater for make large repairs on the building. The hanagumi have the older ones eighteen years. They all will act in the most similar way as they do plus few changes for the story sake.

And he stop and a short girl with long dark brown hair wearing the school uniform walk in and Benji say:

And attention everyone this is Tanaka Hoshie. She is a character that belongs to HaruNatsu. I have her permission to use her. And she agreed to be part of the story.

And Tanaka bow shyly and say:

Hi everyone. I am going to be around the story. I hope that you all enjoy it.

And she straight up and Benji say:

See it was not so hard.

And she blush and he say:

So you are beginning to get used to this now?

And she nod and say:

Is not so hard after you get used to it

And Benji say:

Is true. You are doing well. On this rate I will let you do the credits alone.

And she blush more and say:

I don't want to the credits alone!

And he say:

Fine. Then we do it. Now say it.

And she nod and she say:

I hope that everyone enjoy the story.

He give her a friendly slap on the shoulder and say:

Good.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

Chapter fourteen: Silly angel of the death.

And Benji is wrapped in darkness and he wake and think:

Where I am? Why is cold?

And he look around and see only the darkness and say:

Oh great. If this is what I think that is I am dead again.

And a female voice say in a cheerful tone:

That is right! You are dead by the tenth time! And I have a gift for you Benji!

And a teen with long pink hair wearing a blood red kimono with skulls printed on it. She is holding a box wrapped in present paper offering it to him. And she have pink eyes and a pearly white skin. Benji sigh and say:

Why of dozen of millions of death angels I have to be stuck with you?!

And she say in a too cheerful tone:

Because I am cute, lovely and…

She can't finish the sentence because a very angry Benji is choking her. Later Benji release her and she say:

You are mean! Why you did this?!

And Benji say:

I am dead! There is no reason for you be happy! Fuck why now?!

And she say in an even more cheerful tone:

Don't worry with your curse you will be back in few time!

And a vein pop on Benji forehead and he choke her again. And she say:

Stop it! Is only the truth!

And he let her go and say:

Don't remind me of that! I can't even found peace in death! I was supposed to be death one year ago. As well Juichi and Haruka.

And she say:

Cheer up people would kill to have what you have. Immortal and eternal life with youth!

And she see that Benji is very angry and say in a pleading tone:

Please don't choke me again.

And he pinch her cheeks hard. And later she is rubbing her red cheeks with tears on her eyes and she say:

You are so mean I even got you a present to cheer you up.

And Benji say:

I am dead! Okay I will live again but that don't change the fact that I am dead!

And she say:

Gee most of people are not so moody when dead. At least open the present.

And he rip open the paper and he say:

If is silly I swear that I will spank you.

And she cover her butt with both hands. And Benji open the box. His hair get all fluffed up and she say in a sad tone with a hint of hope that she is wrong:

I think that you will spank me.

And he nod. And he say:

A broken bottle.

And he crack her fingers and say:

It was filled with water! And it was very good and tasty water! Why it broke?

And Benji say:

Because you are a klutz!

And she say:

Maybe when I bumped on that man back in there.

And Benji sigh and put his face on his hands in disgust. And she say:

Well I am here also to help you to pass the time.

And he say:

How long I will be here?

And she say:

Few minutes in your world. About two hours on this place.

And he sigh. And she say:

I have brought a deck of cards want to play?

And he say:

I have a choice?

And she say cheerfully:

Nope.

Later Benji put his cards on a table and say:

Blackjack. You lost again.

And she say:

NO!

And she is only wearing a light inner white kimono. All her clothes are neatly folded on Benji's side of the table. And he say:

You lost again. Pay.

And she say:

But…but…I have given you my socks, my sash, my kimono, my second kimono and my scarf.

And Benji say:

You still have your panties or that thin kimono. Choose one.

And she say crying:

Is not fair! You are too good!

And Benji say:

I told you to not play blackjack with me. And you was the one who decided to make a strip game.

And she say:

I thought that I would win!

And Benji say teasing:

But you lost again. By sixth time in a row.

And she shyly take out her kimono. She is wearing a pink bra and panties with laces. And she fold the kimono and give it too Benji who put on the pile of clothes on his side. And she say:

I will win this time.

And Benji say:

Is better you stop. You are half naked now.

And she say:

All or nothing! If I win this one you give me back my clothes. If you win I take it all!

And he sigh. She draw the cards. And give two to each one. Benji check his cards and think:

Shit. Another blackjack. It was fun to undress her so far. But I don't want to push her any further. Even being her idea.

And she look at her cards. She smile and pick another one. And another one. And Benji think:

She will end busting again.

And she stop and say:

Beat this.

And she show the cards that make a total of twenty. And Benji know that he can beat her easily. And he put the cards down and say:

You won.

And she do a victory dance and Benji put the cards on the table. He float away from the table. And she dress up. And she think:

What he got that was so bad?

And she look at the cards and get very pale. And she look and the teen back and smile. And she say:

Why you gave up?

And Benji say teasing:

I didn't want to see your puny tits.

And she smile knowing that is a lie. And she think:

He is not half bad as he act.

And she hug him from behind and say cheerfully:

Come on we have more time to kill!

And he think:

Why her?

And she drag him away. Later Benji is now floating on a sited position and the pink haired death angel is sleeping floating near him. And he think looking at her:

Why I was placed with that girl?

And he smile a bit and think:

Sho-sama once told me that every one get a death angel that suit him. In the case of immortals a death angel that help then during they time when they are dead.

And he remember of Azuka words:

Dying for a immortal can change him. From good to bad and from bad to good. A death angel for then is someone that guide him on the time between the world of the livings and of the dead. In your case the death angel is to light your mood. Since you only die during a fight you can get really pissed while dead. She will light your mood and make you feel a bit better.

And Benji look at the pink haired girl and think:

I guess that you are right. I sure feel better now. I took good laughs of her stripping. Or release the anger choking her. I guess that been stuck with Satsuki is not that bad at all. It could be worse. At least she try to make me feel better.

Benji know that it will not do much difference but he put his vest on the sleeping girl. She turn a bit. And Benji check his watch and he smile and think:

Is time.

On the alley Tanaka and Ayase look at the corpse of Benji. And Tanaka say:

I guess that we should call someone.

And Ayase say:

Good idea. Go get his head set.

And Tanaka say:

Why me?!

And Ayase say:

Is your idea!

And Tanaka say:

That is right so you grab it!

And Ayase say:

Then let's solve this like Kimihito and he do!

And Tanaka nod. Both girls raise they closed fists. And they scream moving the fists at the same time:

JAN-KEN-PO!

And Ayase is with her hand closed in a fist. And Tanaka is making a V with her forefinger and the middle finger. And Ayase say:

I won! You go!

And Tanaka pouts and look at her fingers and say:

That is not fair!

And Ayase say:

Fair enough for me. Now do it.

And the girl nod and walk to Benji. She crouch near him and move her hand to the head set. All of sudden Benji open his eyes and take a deep breath of air. He grab Tanaka wrist. The girl let out a scared shriek and Ayase follow. Ayase faint and Tanaka stop in shock and look at the now alive teen. He pull the scared girl close and twist his body covering her. Two silver glows hit his back. He leap and grab Ayase and still holding Tanaka he take cover on a large dumpster. And the girls are too shocked to react to anything. And Benji say:

Hey you two are okay?

And the duo nod agreeing. And Benji say:

Good.

And he get out side the cover. He dodge more of the silver trails that hit a wall and show that are throwing knifes. And a black haired girl wearing tight jeans pants and a white shirt is tossing then. Benji dash to her who react tossing more knifes. Benji block then with his arms and grab her by the head. He slam her into a wall and toss her near of the dumpster. And then a black car move in high speed to then. It hit Benji who hit the glass. The car stops and Benji hit the dumpster. The teen get up and spit blood on the ground. The car accelerate again and Benji charge some black energy and hit the car. The car keep forcing. Benji shirt rips with the energy and his muscles grown. He scream and the car move backwards and stop only on another alley on the other side of the street and explodes. Tanaka run to Benji and grab one of his guns. And she shot at a man in black suit that was coming from a side door holding a machine gun. The shot hit the gun. Benji cover the girl and grab the other gun and shot the guy on the head. There is nothing else happening. And Benji say to the girl who is hugging his waist tightly:

Good job.

And she his holding his gun in her shacking hands still griping at his waist. Benji pick the gun and say:

Look is all right.

And she say with a very shaken voice:

There is nothing right I killed a man!

And Benji say:

Wrong. And he release himself from her and take her to the guy. He kick the guy to face up and say:

See the hole on the forehead?

And she nod. And Benji say:

That is my shot. See this hole on the machine gun butt?

And she nod again and he say:

That is your shot. If you have killed him. I would not shot him again. Go it?

And she seeming a bit better nod. And Benji say:

Ayase you are hurt?

And the girl deny. Benji pick the guy machine gun and the magazine on the guy clothes. He put the gun on his vest. The only part of his clothes on his top half that is in one piece, he pick the two fire axes and hold with one hand. He grab the black haired girl by the collar and say:

Let's move.

And the two chestnut haired girls nod and they walk out the alley. And he see a cab and sign for it. The driver stop in front of then and scared by Benji holding two axes and an unconscious girl try to get away. Benji toss the unconscious girl in front of the cab and say:

That is not nice. I will talk this to your boss. Tanaka, Ayase get in.

And the two nod. Ayase sit in front. Tanaka in the back. Benji grab the girl and sit on the back. He toss the girl on the car ground and say:

Take us to the abandoned factory area.

And the driver say:

Please don't involve me in anything dangerous.

And Benji say:

Is dangerous not do what I say. Now go. I pay you three times the ride.

And the man nod scared and drive away. And Tanaka say:

How you did it?

And Benji say:

Don't ask.

And he take two knifes from his back and eleven more from his arms. He out then on his vest pocket and Tanaka say:

The wounds hurt?

And Benji say:

No. At least not for now.

And Ayase say:

But you was….

And Benji say:

Keep it down. Am not otherwise I would not be in here.

And the girls nod. Benji check on the girl that attacked him. She is very well build and is only a couple years older than him. She is a Japanese girl. And Benji grab her butt to embarrassment of the two girls. Benji take a wallet from her back pocket to the girls relieve. There is a sign of a lion holding a European sword. And Benji say:

It figures.

And Tanaka say:

What figures?

And Benji say:

I explain later.

And he open the wallet and read in loud:

Yoshizawa Yoshiko. Fuck the Yoshizawas are one of the clans faithful to the Minami family. If she is with then the hole clans must be too.

And Tanaka say:

What is wrong?

And Benji say:

You can say that we are in big trouble.

And he search on her body and found many more knifes. And Tanaka say:

Where she hides that?

And Benji say:

Don't ask.

He put the knifes on his pocket. And they arrive. Benji pay the guy and they all get out of the cab. And Ayase say:

For how long you will be dragging her like that? She deserve at least some care! She is a girl.

And Benji say:

She tried to kill you remember?

And the girl get pale. And the Yoshizawa girl shows sign of be waking up and Benji hit her hard on the head with the side of the axes. And she pass out again. And Ayase say:

You are cruel.

And Benji say:

She is source for information. And wake up now is a danger. I bet that she have knifes hidden in parts of her that I only didn't searched because you two.

And the duo blush. And Benji raise the girl and give her to Ayase and say:

Hold her. Tanaka use this if you need.

And he give her the machine gun and say:

Point to the enemy and press the trigger. The recoil will force up so you force down. Shot in anyone that you don't know.

And the girl nod. And Benji say on the head set:

Position of the teams?

And Sachiko say:

South area. Building six.

And Benji say:

Moving there. Any signs on the heat sensor?

And Sachiko say:

No. Taking out you and the others none at all.

And Benji and the girls move on. And Tanaka say:

It is odd when I joined I would never expected to be holding a machine gun.

And Benji say:

Well the life is full of surprises sometime good ones sometime bad ones. Get used.

And Tanaka say:

I know.

And they hear shots ahead. And Benji say:

Hurry.

And they run to the shots direction. They see the others facing the marionette. And the marionette is not alone. It have many men in black suits in there shooting against the battle high. And Benji say:

You two stay here. If they get closer shoot. And if she show that is getting up knock her down.

And he run to the conflict with the two axes. He leap over the group that is hiding behind a old metal container. Benji shout a war cry and fall on the marionette that can't even react. He pack a series of blows on the creature destroying it in tiny bits. Benji also attack the closer men's in suits.

And Julietta say:

Kimihito let's help him!

And the blonde nod and they run to there. And one minute later that remain is a pile of corpses. And Benji toss the two cracked axes on the floor and Kimihito say:

What took you so long?

And Benji say smiling:

I got stuck in the traffic.

And they move to the group. Ayase and Tanaka join the group and Miki say:

Who is she? Another quickie?

And Benji say tossing her a wallet:

No. Information.

And the girl look at the wallet and say:

Tell me that this is fake.

And Benji say:

Real stuff.

And a black van bust in the building. It have metal reinforces all then point the guns to the car. And the car stop and a tall blonde man come out the van. He is followed by a group of armed people. Males and females. And the blonde say in a commanding tone:

Hand over our agent.

And Benji say:

You have no authority here ranger.

And the man grit his teeth and Benji say:

Is better you tell to your agents to leave they fingers away from the trigger. You are in seven. We are in fifteen. And you know what our standard bullet is made off. Tengin. For you cub is three times more deadly than silver. And even before you can even blink you all will be dead.

And the man say:

You can't deny me my authority I have world wide…

And Benji put the barrel of his gun on the man open mouth and say:

Wrong. You have limited authority to the Europe, United States and Australia. Only because you are a ranger don't think that you can order me around. The battle high have supreme authority over any foreign force in Japan. And we have license to kill anyone who get in our way.

And the man turn in a huge werewolf and Benji say cocking the gun:

Give me a reason. I am in a very bad mood. And we all know that the rangers tried to stole information of the Seino. And what you think that will happen when we brought that up.

And smoke rises from the werewolf mouth. And Benji say:

I forgot to tell. The guns are also made of Tengin.

And a girl with long purple hair say:

You haven't enough bullets to kill us all. We counted.

And Benji smile as well Julietta. And the red head say:

Got that in tape Sachiko?

And a voice say from Julietta head set:

Loud and clear. All the evidence that we needed. As well confirmed the illegal boarding, weapons possetion, attempt of murder, industrial espionage, use of demon forces for illegal and unauthorized actions and the last and my favorite the murder of dozens of deaths of Japanese citizens that was non fighter civilians. More than enough to bring the ranger force down for good.

And Benji say:

For your information Sasha I alone have bullets enough for you. Juli have enough for half. And Kimihito have bombs enough for all of us.

And the purple haired girl back away. And a tanned girl with long black hair with Egyptian features, she have two long tresses on the side of her head moving down in front of her ears and the remaining hair flow in a black casket down her back. She is wearing a white social shirt and black pants. She is holding a handgun. And she say:

Please let her go Benji. I ask it in the name of our past.

And Benji say:

Isis I didn't mind when you got in the rangers. But is a bit too much ask to me do it.

And Julietta say in a language that no one else can understand:

What we will do?

And Benji say:

Let then get tired. After I think of something else.

And the red head nod. And the werewolf say with the gun on his mouth:

What they said Isis?

And she say:

I don't understand then. And no one else knows what they said. And I can't find out in they minds. They are totally closed.

And Benji say:

So Terry what will do you assume your crimes openly in the court. Or we expose then. Or have my favorite one. JO!

And from a shadow the silver haired girl appear holding a six piped chain gun. And Benji say:

And she aim very well.

And a man with red hair say:

Sir all the deadly trio is in here. The death angel, the death envoy and the death herald.

And the werewolf say morphing back to human:

Let's go.

And they get in the car. Isis look at Benji and he grab the unconscious girl and toss to her. She hold her and he say:

Get out. And say to then that in the next time we will not be so nice.

And he bow to him and carry the girl to the car and they drive away. After they go Julietta let out a relieved sigh. And Benji clean his gun and Kimihito say:

That one was scary.

And Jo walk to then. And Julietta say:

When she arrived?

And Jo say:

Just now.

And Sakura say:

What they mean by deadly trio and those names?

And Kimihito say:

Is they nickname. Benji is the death herald. Julietta the death envoy. And Jo the death angel. That before they join the battle high and Jo the guardians.

And Orihime say:

Who was that girl?

And Benji groan and Julietta say:

Well a past mistake of our valiant leader.

And Jo say:

He couldn't keep his pants up.

And the girls blush and Kimihito say:

Nice job pall! You never told me that you banged an exotic woman.

And Jo and Julietta begun to laugh. And Kimihito say:

What?

And Jo say:

You don't know half.

And Julietta is crying so hard that she is crying. And the silver haired girl say:

He banged a mermaid once!

And Julietta say:

And a naga woman!

And the two fall on the ground laughing and Miki say thoughtful:

Wait a second. The nagas aren't half human half snake people?

And Julietta say:

That is right!

And Benji sigh. And he say:

Can you two let my sex life out of the subject please! At least wasn't me who was almost raped by an evil tree!

And the two got very pale and Benji say:

Or was attacked by a cloth eating slime and left naked on the winter!

And the two say:

Stop it!

And he say:

Or was assaulted by bunch of onis after that!

And the girls point the guns to him and do the same with his on then. And they say:

Stop it.

And Benji say:

So stop making fun of me. Besides they was hot.

And Kimihito say:

How is a naga?

And Benji say:

Just like a normal girl. But they can do amazing things with them tongues.

And Maria say:

For more enlighten that this can be. Can you guys drop that subject?

And they nod. They put the gun away. And Benji say:

Sachiko send something to pick us up. And send me something very nutritious. I need repose what I lost.

And she say:

Okay.

And they leave the building. And Benji say:

How you got here Miki?

And she say:

I came in a bike. I arrived before the rangers got in here.

And Benji say:

God I am starving.

And they sit on the ground waiting for the rescue.

End of the chapter fourteen:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japaneses cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	15. Explanations

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

He make a pause and say:

Let me give you all a brief explanation of this story. It will happen away from Teito or Tokyo. It will be on a school on the interior of the state of Kyoto but far from the capital. It a private boarding school on the middle of nowhere. The closer city or village is away four hours in a car. Walking take about ten hours to make it. So you begun at seven in the morning and arrive on the village at fife in the afternoon that not stopping for nothing. The school grounds are very large. More details on the story. Many of my own characters will be on the story. If is not from any anime is mine.

He make a pause and say:

Now the more important detail it all happens in 2002. So there is steam power but is outdated. And think on the future of Sakura Taisen/wars series but with out the kouma wars. All the hanagumi will be there. Even Ogami. As for then they was the theater troupe but they have closed the theater for make large repairs on the building. The hanagumi have the older ones eighteen years. They all will act in the most similar way as they do plus few changes for the story sake.

And he stop and a short girl with long dark brown hair wearing the school uniform walk in and Benji say:

And attention everyone this is Tanaka Hoshie. She is a character that belongs to HaruNatsu. I have her permission to use her. And she agreed to be part of the story.

And Tanaka bow shyly and say:

Hi everyone. I am going to be around the story. I hope that you all enjoy it.

And she straight up and Benji say:

See it was not so hard.

And she blush and he say:

So you are beginning to get used to this now?

And she nod and say:

Is not so hard after you get used to it

And Benji say:

Is true. You are doing well. On this rate I will let you do the credits alone.

And she blush more and say:

I don't want to the credits alone!

And he say:

Fine. Then we do it. Now say it.

And she nod and she say:

I hope that everyone enjoy the story.

He give her a friendly slap on the shoulder and say:

Good.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

Chapter fifteen: Explanations.

And a half hour later a helicopter arrive. Is cargo one. And the car and the bikes are loaded. As well the large group of teens. And the craft take off. Benji sited on a chair say holding his stomach:

God I am hungry.

And Aki come out from the cockpit and say:

Well we brought you some appetizer. And I am sure that you want to.

And she take from her coat pocket a transparent pack with a red liquid on it. Everyone get shocked to see Benji hair actually get up when see it. And he give a fanged smile. And he undo the smile and say sounding like he is trying very hard not to jump over the pack:

Aki take that away.

And she say:

Come on Benji I know that you want and need this. Sachiko herself donated.

And even Benji ponytail get up. And he say in a low menacing tone:

Aki…….

And she say moving closer and waving the pack in front of him:

You want it. No you desire it. Is still warm. Very fresh. Very pure. So tasty.

And her tone is very sexy and appealing. Benji mouth open and Aki say:

That is it.

And he force his mouth close and Julietta say:

Aki don't provoke him. You know that he don't like.

And Aki say:

Then why he is so desperate.

And Aki can see the hunger on his eyes. And Aki say:

Is the best and faster way to him regaining all that was lost.

And Julietta say:

Stop it. Is cruel do that to him.

And Aki say:

You know that he have to get energy fast. And get all the nourishment that he lost. This is the faster way. And you don't want tell Sachiko that he didn't wanted after she so kindly donated two packs.

And Benji get up and walk to the depot gritting his teeth very hard. And Aki move to there and Julietta look at then and sigh. And Maria say:

What was all that?

And Julietta say:

Nothing. Just nothing.

And on the depot Benji is sited on the floor biting his own wrist with his fangs buried deep on his flesh. And Aki show him the pack and say:

Bite this. It must taste way better. And it will give you all that was lost.

Benji eyes that are now red and thin slited are fixed on the pack. He open his mouth and his fangs move from the flesh. And he sink then on the plastic pack. And Aki say:

Good boy. I don't like to provoke your hunger. But by your current state was the only way. You need to feed.

And he is swallowing the red liquid with eager. And Aki pull another one from her pocket and hand to him when he finish with the first. And she say:

I guess that with those two you can hold until we arrive. Sachiko as all the Seino family have a strong blood. It will sustain you for sometime. At least until we give you some energy that you can't regenerate now.

And he finish the pack and toss it away. Benji lick his lips cleaning a small drop on the corner of his mouth. And Aki say:

Sometimes you should forget that you are so kind and open a vein to feed after you come back.

And Benji say:

I don't like doing it Aki. I lost the control once and I almost killed someone.

And Aki say:

I don't mind that. You needed to regenerate all the damage that you got. And that was the faster way. And still is. And that was an accident how I could know that the adrenaline would make you only drink more.

And Benji say:

Don't push me Aki. You just waken something that I got trouble to put on sleep.

And she show him her white neck and say:

I don't mind. You can drink more if you want to.

And Benji say:

Stop Aki. The last thing that I need is that.

And she say:

I have locked the door. No one will know. And you need the energy that runs in my blood.

And she hold him gently and move his head to her neck and say:

Go on. You know that I heal fast.

And he unwilling bite her neck sinking his fangs on her white flesh. She let out a low gasp. And he drink her blood. Later they arrive in the factory. To everyone surprise Benji is walking normally and not groggily as he was before. And after a quick change of clothes the teens go to the cafeteria of the factory and eat a deserved meal. Benji and Aki are not in there. And in the office Madoka say:

Sadly we lost many lives today. People who should not die was killed. But looking the good thing out of the bad. We can now bring the rangers down. For years they are trying to steal technology and personal from the fighting forces of Japan. Is partially our fault to produce such advanced technology and high skilled and powerful warriors.

And Aki say:

In any case we should report this to the council, an attack of this magnitude on Japanese grounds, against Japanese people shall not be tolerated. They even killed Benji. Luckily his curse don't let him die.

And Madoka say:

I know. We will take this chance. But we will give then a small time to decide about Benji proposal. One day shall be enough. How the two reacted to the revival?

And Benji say:

It scared then a lot. But they prefer not to know about it. As I prefer not talk about.

And Madoka say:

I see. I think that you guys can return to the shrine. If anything new happen I will inform.

And the duo nod and leave. Way later during the dinner Ogami say:

Okay can you guys explain what that entire thing with those rangers was?

And Julietta say:

So Benji what we do?

And Benji say:

I think that is better to explain. Okay everyone grab a seat and listen close. Before everything I must say that this is very secret.

And everyone nod. And Benji say:

As you guys know there is on the school two rivals groups. That is the soldats and the battle high. What happened was about the same. In the Japan have one active group that deals with any kind of problem involving humans, demons and mainly everything. That group is named guardians. Jo is part of it.

And they look at her and Benji say:

The battle high is like a pre guardian group. Most of the guardians are former members of the battle high. Not all. Let's say that about how many Juli?

And the red head say:

Seventy fife percent.

And Benji say:

That much. Well the rangers are composed by soldiers, mercenaries and anyone that have a good energy and some special ability that join. They have a larger area of action. But since they are based in the North America they think that they have full access to the world. Well every time that they do an attempt of get in Japan have a conflict against the rangers and the guardians. Or the rangers and the battle high. Since they are so arrogant they tend to damage and kill civilians and say that it was collateral damage. That is why many countries don't accept then.

And Maria say:

But if they are in the same side as us why the rivalry?

And Benji say:

We are not in the same side. We fight to protect something. They fight for money and status. As well power. You have saw Terry change in a werewolf. He cursed himself with it. And he gained many powers from then. They are more like a group of people wanting power. And by them leaders actions they want the power to take over the world. That is why we don't mix. Our technology on them hands would be a disaster.

And Sakura say:

So you also fight humans.

And Benji say:

In a lesser way yes. Understand this, the rangers have very few still pure humans among then. They use rituals to infuse powers from demons on themselves. So is more like fighting against demons.

And Reni say:

What is the objective of the guardians and the battle high?

And Benji say:

The guardians is to stop any attempt of attack against the Japan and the people in here. By demon or human menace. The battle high is guard the gate from anyone. And kill any demon or human who wish to open the gate and harm the people of the school.

And Tanaka say:

Why the school was build over that gate?

And Benji say:

It was a secret military base before. And they also guarded the gate. And became a school as I told you before.

And Maria say:

I wonder if the manager knew about that when he signed us for that school.

And they finish the dinner quietly digesting the information. After the dinner Julietta and Tanaka are training. And Julietta say:

You are getting worse Hoshie. What is breaking your focus?

And she say:

Is that Benji was dead and then he was alive again. Just like magic.

And Julietta say:

Well that is called fake death. Benji body shut down to regenerate. During that period his metabolism is so slow that even his body temperature drop. His blood stop flowing and his heart stop beating. In that period his body is healing the damages. And all of sudden it turn back on.

And Tanaka say:

I know that last part. I almost got a stroke and I only have sixteen years old.

And Julietta say:

Is normal. That is a rare martial ability. Very, very few mastered that.

And Tanaka say:

Thank god that is something like that. If he came back from the death I would freak out. I guess that knowing that I will be able to focus better now.

And Julietta think:

Sorry to lie to you Hoshie. But you are not even near ready to know about the immortals. As well everyone else. Fuck. I who is his best friend still get uneasy when he do that. I still almost wet myself when he come back from the death. And I am used that those kind of thing. Hoshie with some luck you will not even know about the immortals and the curse.

And Julietta say:

Okay now focus. You are still on minus fife. And we only have another twenty one days of this trip do train in here.

And the other girl nod. And one week later Julietta and Tanaka are on the same spot and Julietta say:

Good you managed to now gather your energy. Now you have to concentrate your energy. You are losing too much energy. Concentrating it you will not lose it. What you have to do is limit the energy to your body.

And the girl that is emitting a faint gray energy nod. And Julietta say:

You have made a good advance in little time. Not only with the energy but with the martial arts. Now you have to concentrate it.

And she nod. And Julietta see the energy shrinking a bit and grown back to the original size. And it happen many times. And after two hours Julietta say:

Is enough. If you keep up you will lose too much energy. Now rest and we keep training tomorrow.

And Tanaka nod. As they walk to the room Tanaka think:

I need to learn how to do this. I want to play the ocarina. And more than that I want to be able to help my friends. Like Julietta do.

And she look at the older girl.

End of the chapter fifteen:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japaneses cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he got very serious and say:

Recently was brought to me by a reviewer that part of my story was similar to a game. I went after a very serious conversation with a friend that have helped me to develop the story he told me that he got characters, story, names among other information of a game named Dividead. I didn't knew that until very recently. And since he told me to use the information that he gave me as it was my own creation I used it like it was. After read in one review that it was similar to that game I talked to him. And after a beating he confessed me that he took it from the game. I am deeply sorry for this incident. I never had an idea that he could be lying to me. If serve of consolation for anyone he will be eating only liquids by a straw until his jaw is healed. That shall take many months. I didn't knew about that game. Since I live in Brazil I don't have access to many games, animes and mangas. So I never played that game. I am ashamed of this action of someone that I used to call of friend. And he asked in trade of the story and information of the school and of the characters to have a character based on him on the story. I am now checking on the information that he gave me and the game that I took from him. I want to see how much of what he gave me was a copy of the game. And I will put on my next disclaimer information about the Dividead and from who belong it. Once again I am sorry for this. I apologize to everyone for this despicable action of my former friend and now hospital patient for the next months.

And he bow deeply to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	16. Accursed one

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

He make a pause and say:

Let me give you all a brief explanation of this story. It will happen away from Teito or Tokyo. It will be on a school on the interior of the state of Kyoto but far from the capital. It a private boarding school on the middle of nowhere. The closer city or village is away four hours in a car. Walking take about ten hours to make it. So you begun at seven in the morning and arrive on the village at fife in the afternoon that not stopping for nothing. The school grounds are very large. More details on the story. Many of my own characters will be on the story. If is not from any anime is mine.

He make a pause and say:

Now the more important detail it all happens in 2002. So there is steam power but is outdated. And think on the future of Sakura Taisen/wars series but with out the kouma wars. All the hanagumi will be there. Even Ogami. As for then they was the theater troupe but they have closed the theater for make large repairs on the building. The hanagumi have the older ones eighteen years. They all will act in the most similar way as they do plus few changes for the story sake.

And he stop and a short girl with long dark brown hair wearing the school uniform walk in and Benji say:

And attention everyone this is Tanaka Hoshie. She is a character that belongs to HaruNatsu. I have her permission to use her. And she agreed to be part of the story.

And Tanaka bow shyly and say:

Hi everyone. I am going to be around the story. I hope that you all enjoy it.

And she straight up and Benji say:

See it was not so hard.

And she blush and he say:

So you are beginning to get used to this now?

And she nod and say:

Is not so hard after you get used to it

And Benji say:

Is true. You are doing well. On this rate I will let you do the credits alone.

And she blush more and say:

I don't want to the credits alone!

And he say:

Fine. Then we do it. Now say it.

And she nod and she say:

I hope that everyone enjoy the story.

He give her a friendly slap on the shoulder and say:

Good.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

Chapter sixteen: Accursed one.

On the next day the group of teens is divided to train in doubles. Benji and Aki are in nowhere that can be seen. Julietta is training Tanaka energy by helping her to focus. And the others seniors are training the juniors. On another part of the shrine Benji and Aki are training. And she say:

A long time passed since you arrived and you still haven't regained your energy. You can't keep using the Yami. You know what can happen to you.

And Benji who is lying flat on his back looking up the sky full of bruises say:

I know. But I can't. I am eating more and I still can't produce energy enough to sustain my body with out drink fresh blood. I have to steal energy from the others and from the environment to keep alive.

And Aki say:

I don't know what he did but he did a good job. You are like a vampire now. And you need three doses by day to stay normal. Sachiko, Miki, Julietta, Jo and me are donating so you can stay feeding and the donor don't die. But we can't keep this up forever.

And he say:

I know. But more you push me more energy I spend and more I need to get.

And Aki sigh and say:

This is hard.

And she sit on a rock and light a cigarette. And say after drag:

If this continue for longer you might end like Tsuruko. Using only the Yami and depending of infinity energy crystals to live with our killing the others.

And he say:

Right now I would not mind one. Shit I am hungry.

And Aki sigh and say:

Geez! Already?

And he say:

Is near of lunch hour and you have pushing me like crazy.

And she say:

You got a point. Is better feed you before you decide to get someone else.

And she walk to him and stand her left wrist to him and he bite it. On the next day Tanaka knock on the door of Benji and the others room. And she get in saying:

Excuse me. There is anyone in here?

And she look in the room that is empty. And then from a gap in the ceiling Benji head pop down from it and say:

What is wrong Tanaka?

And she leap and let out a small scream surprised. And she recognize the person and say:

Benji you scared me!

And he say:

Sorry. But what you want?

And Tanaka say:

I am searching for Julietta. Have you seen her? She is nowhere in the shrine.

And Benji say:

I heard that she was going to take a walk. She will be back soon. Want to leave a message?

And she say:

Is nothing serious. I wanted to ask to her train me again. But I can leave it for later.

And Benji say:

Train by yourself too. It helps.

And she say:

Okay thanks.

And he say:

You are welcome.

And she look at him and say:

Why you are up there?

And Benji say:

I am searching for something.

And Tanaka say:

What a help?

And he say:

No I am fine.

And she say:

But why you are sweating?

And he say:

Is hot in here. If you get in here it will become a steam room.

And she say:

Okay.

And he say:

Thanks for the offer.

And she say:

No problem.

And she walk away and close the door. And he sigh and another voice say:

Is she gone?

And he say:

Yes Juli she is gone.

And Julietta say:

Good. Now bring your head back up here and finish up what we started.

And he say:

Okay.

And in there Julietta is naked over a sheet and they clothes are in a pile on a side. Later Benji dressed leap to the floor. And he say:

All clear.

And she say:

Okay.

And she jump on Benji arms and he hold her. And she say:

Now I feel better.

And he say:

Same here.

And she kiss him and say:

Now let me go help Hoshie.

And he put her down and she walk away.

On the next morning all the battle high is having breakfast and Madoka come in and say:

Guys we have problems.

And Aki look at her and say:

Problems?

And Madoka say:

We got some data from the marionettes and we found that the rangers are planning something big on Nara.

And Tanaka spit the rice that she was eating and say:

Nara?!

And Madoka say:

Yes. Nara the capital of the state of Nara. Is nearby. Why?

And Tanaka say:

I am from Nara! My family lives in there!

And Benji say:

Juli calm her. Madoka what else you know?

And the elder say:

Is something big. It don't have information about what. But we send the guardians there. And Sei asked for backup. And that is you and the others.

And Aki say:

So Benji is up to you.

And Benji say:

We will go. The juniors will stay here.

And Tanaka say:

I am going too!

And Julietta say:

It can be a trap Benji. You know that they might be after the juniors. If Isis scam then she know what they can do. And how precious acquisitions they can be.

And Benji nod and Aki say:

Is better we all go.

And Madoka say:

I have prepared the trucks. The frames are in there. Is the standard model truck. That means that have room for all of you sleep in there. Also have places for the vehicles as the cars and bikes. And all the equipment is there too.

And Aki say:

So Benji give the order.

And he nod and say:

Okay. Battle high pack it up! We leave in two hours!

And they all say:

Understood.

And all of then leave taking out Julietta and Tanaka. And the chestnut haired girl say:

What happened?

And Julietta say:

We are going to your hometown girl. And we will go there save the day.

And Tanaka smile and nod and they run to the rooms too.

End of the chapter sixteen:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japaneses cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

And he get serious and say:

For who might interest I have changed the disclaimer after I found that some characters and locations that was given to me by a former friend was not his original creation. They belong to a game called Dividead. That I took from him after beat him hard enough to dislocate his jaw. I played to see what of what he had given to me was a copy. I have made list that I will add on the end of this. As what happened today when I questioned him about that. It will be a small story telling what exactly happened. Once again I apologize for my error and my former friend actions.

He bow deeply to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.

After an intensive marathon of twelve hours playing the game called Dividead I have made a list of things that happen in the game and that my former friend gave to me and what I wrote. Here it is.

The school:

Copied material:

The name, the design, the buildings, location of the buildings on the school, tea ceremony club and the mystical gate.

Original material:

All the others clubs, events, students, history and origin of the school, the school symbol, the dorms names and the halls. As well the soldats and the battle high.

Students:

Copied material:

Miki and Sachiko Itsukino or Seino (in the game call then by the both names, I don't know why), Kimihito Satake, Haruka Hojo (the looks and part of the past), Aki Hyuga, Azusa (only the looks and the first name the rest is original), Nishizaki (the act and the looks), Nishida (the looks), Mayumi (the looks and function), I have found on the game the name Juichi but anything explaining. So is on the name. After all I asked to my grandfather that is Japanese and he told me that Juichi is a common name. So everything else on that character is original

Original material:

Battle high:

Benji Himura, Julietta Thorndike, Kumi Kawanaka, Midori Kusagano, Takako Ayase, Reiko (from the second dorm) Kenji and Sanae,

Soldats:

Rieko, Sano, all the soldats that are not named on the students.

Teachers:

All then are original. Taking out Mayumi and Aki.

Support staff:

The elders Itsukino. Madoka and Azuka are original. The company and history of the characters are original. Jo is also an original one.

On the story:

The all the story and events in there is original. I didn't use the story of that guy. Or the game story. Only the things that I named above as the copied material. Or the characters. But I have made changes on then during the story. And comparing to the game the actions of most of then are very different. With few exceptions as Sachiko and in a smaller rate Haruka. That was all that I could found that is from the game. The school grounds appearance, many characters names and a small rate of background, the uniform, and the gate.

The school event that had the band is original. It was based on a party that my friends and I was in with karaoke with anime songs.

I am sorry for this sad event. I will do my best to not let it happen again. As for my former friend he is now so scared of me that he can't even see me with out froze in fear. I think that is a suitable punishment for someone like him who gave me a story and characters saying that was his own and that I could use as my own. Even when I insisted to put his name in the story thanking him for it. But since he didn't wanted I did what he asked. Now I paid for it. As well him. One last thing I compared the characters that I have used with out know with the ones in the game. Most of then are very different on the personality and actions. Only sharing the name and the looks. Since all those characters that he gave that was from the game I have made then act like friends that I have, most of the characters actions and personalities are from those friends. Some of then got very close of the original ones from the game. As Sachiko and Miki. I have two friends that I have based on they personality for the character actions. My friend that I have placed as Sachiko is shy and old fashioned. But very cute and a good friend. And yes she is descendant of Japanese. And she loves Japanese green tea. For Miki is another female friend of mine. She is a tomboy since she is the only daughter of a family with many boys she tend to act like one. She is short tempered and a good fighter. Aki I based on an old teacher. I felt odd when I played the game seeing how much the two acted like the other. My teacher smoked and was a bit lazy but a good person to talk about the problems. Sadly she died in a car crash. Haruka is acting like my girlfriend. And she is not Japanese. She is half French by her mother family. But she born in Brazil. I got scared with the bath scene of the game. Because I have placed on the story one too. But that one happened with me and my girlfriend. I only changed the shower for the Japanese tub. It was a huge surprise to see that it have a similar scene on that game. Nishizaki is based on a guy from my old boarding school. He was the right arm of a guy that hated me. And I hated the guy. He was the inspiration for Juichi. I will not mention the names of then. But I placed what I felt toward then in the story. As enemies of my characters. The man that I based Juichi and I came to nearly kill each other many times. And I am serious. We fought with knifes, batons, empty hands and mainly anything. We hated each other. So I transferred that to Juichi. That man is like the description of Juichi taking out that he is not Japanese. And that comment on the first two chapters of rape attempts on the boarding school is real. Happened on my school. And that guy tried to rape my girlfriend when she went visit me in that hell. Because that school was the worse one that can happen. And the result was that we fought. And I almost killed him of so angry I was. As I placed as Kenji and Sanae story if Ciel that is my girlfriend name haven't asked to me stop I would have killed him. And then I would get arrested for it. It was her who stopped me from moving. And then many of my friends was needed to restrain me. As well many of the school workers. It took ten persons to restrain me so they could take him away to a medic. Of course that I got expelled because of that. But I didn't minded, she was safe and I was out of that hell of school. And my bonus was that he would not be able to talk normally for a very long time since his jaw was broken the two different places. I didn't get arrested for aggression because it had many witnesses that told that I was defending my girlfriend. So it changed to self-defense. But changing that subject. All the characters that are from the game only have the looks and the name the same. The personality and actions are from my personal friends.

Now what happened when I got the e-mail telling me of the similarities of the story to a game: (the names will be the one of the story. Julietta will show up. She is a real friend. And her name is Julietta.)

Benji wearing a white t-shirt and loose shorts is on his room and he is writing the chapter eight of crimson violets. On the computers screen appear on the MSN the sign that a new message have arrived. And he say:

Great a review. Must be from HaruNatsu again.

And he open his e-mail and read the contents. And read it carefully one more time he think:

It must be some kind of mistake. A game? I have to ask to Ian about this. After all he gave me the school and some characters.

And after answer the e-mail he change to a jeans pants and put on a black vest. He put on a black boots and walk out of the house. And a half hour later on Ian house, Benji knock on the door. Julietta wearing a tight t-shirt and small and very tight shorts open the door and say:

Hey Benji nice timing. I have rented a movie want to see?

And Benji say:

Hi Juli. But leave it for some other time. Is your cousin in here?

And she say:

If is Ian he is on his room. Why?

And Benji say:

Well I got this e-mail saying that the school and some characters of battle high are not original. And that they belong to a game. I am here to ask him if is truth that. And if is I will beat him very hard for do that.

And Julietta say:

Seen serious. You can get in jail for that.

And Benji say:

I know. But that if is true. Now excuse me.

And she say:

Wait a minute. That is your brother rock boots right?

And he say:

That is right. The ones that he uses to give more damage in the fights. Have metal reinforces and is made of hardened leather.

And she say:

You are serious about beat him?

And Benji say:

Dead serious. You know me. I don't lie about serious stuff.

And she say:

I know.

And he walk up a stairs to the second floor. And he enter on the other teen room and say:

Now Ian you and I will have a serious conversation.

And the other teen have light brown hair is wearing a black shirt and jeans pants. And say:

Sure is about what?

And Benji say:

I got an e-mail sometime ago. And have you heard of Dividead?

And the brown haired teen get pale. And Benji say:

So you have. Then have you given me that information for the school and the characters from it?

And Ian say very nervous:

No! I have never played that game!

And Benji say:

Thank you for confirming Ian. I have never said that was a game

And Ian say more nervous:

But I heard that was a game!

And Benji say:

You are lying. You should know better Ian. I know Julietta since I was a baby. She told me that you grip at your pants when you are lying. And you are doing it now.

And Ian say:

I am not lying.

And Benji hit Ian on the stomach and say:

Admit it Ian.

And the other lose the breath and Benji hit him again. And Benji say:

Tell me the truth Ian and I will be gentler. And I will not hit you on the face.

And Ian say:

I am not lying.

And Benji punch him again. And after few more punches the teen say:

I admit it!! I copied the school and the characters from the game!

And Benji let the teen fall on the ground and Benji say:

Why? When I asked for a name I was expecting an original name. As well original characters. So that is why you didn't want to have your name on the story for giving the idea of the school.

And the other teen nod. And Benji say:

What you have in your head?! SHIT?! You know that you did?! That is a fucking crime! For the love of god I can go to the jail for that! That is plagiarism! Illegal use so someone else idea! And to be honest Ian that is the worse thing that a writer can do to the other! Steal the other idea!

And Ian say:

But your idea was so cool. Even not involving the cast of Sakura Taisen it was cool. Only for what you planned. The organizations, the rivalry, the gods, the curses, everything. So I thought that the school and the characters of the game could help you. You said that you needed of names to give to the characters of everyone. Come on even Yuki liked of Sachiko name for the character of her.

And Benji say:

But it is from a game!

And Ian say:

No. Sachiko is a Japanese name. I only took from the game.

And Benji say:

As well she being a miko! Her story! Come on when I read about make Yuki and Sara twins I thought that was great to the story. Since those two are as close as sisters! Azusa too.

And Ian say:

That I got from Tenchi muyo. Is a girl name too.

And Benji close his hands on fists and Ian say:

Come on Benji! You said that it was great! That would fit the story well!

And Benji say:

I thought that was your original idea as you told me. I thought that you based the characters on our friends and on the tales that I told about the boarding school.

And Ian say:

Look I talked to your grandfather. And he told me that those was all Japanese names that could exist for good. I thought that would not be a problem.

And Benji say:

The names are not the bigger issue! That can even be forgiven because it is true! But the story! The school design it was all a copy! I should have noticed that it was unusual you have so many creative ideas. Be so careful with the details. That was not you! You said that the design of my house is look like with your house and they are different!

And Ian shudder in fear. And Benji say in a sad tone:

I can't believe in this.

And Ian say:

Come on Benji. I was trying to help you. I have read many of your previous stories. I wanted to help. Since any idea that I got was good enough I picked then.

And Benji say:

That is wrong Ian. That is like steal. A fanfiction is a way to show how much you liked of a story or make your own changes on it. Is a way to show respect. Is not official but still have ethics as to say that you don't own the characters of the story and say that is from a certain story and that belong to someone else. That is why it must have a disclaimer. You have read then?!

And Ian say:

They are a bunch of bullshit!

And Benji punch him again and the teen fall unconscious and he say:

They are a proof that the writer have honor and that he show the respect for the people who create the show or whatever is about he is making a fanfiction.

And Benji search around Ian CDs and say:

Now where he place the CD. On the official site say that is on CD.

And later have many CDs on the floor and he is looking on a shelf. And Ian get up and run to Benji that have his back turned and prepare a punch. Benji turn and take a punch on the face. Benji react and hit Ian with a punch and pick the teen head and force it downwards and hit him with an attack with the elbow on the jaw. And the teen fall unconscious again. And he hear claps and he hear Julietta say:

Winner Benji. Finish him!

And Benji look at Julietta. He have blood dripping from his eyebrow and he say:

This is not Mortal Kombat Juli. And I don't want go to the jail.

And she say:

I know I am just joking.

And Benji say sitting on the bed:

You know where he placed the Dividead CD?

And Julietta say:

He have picked on the internet. He have on the computer. Want a copy?

And he say:

Yeah. I have to know what he copied.

And she nod and turn on the computer and put a CD on the drive and begun to copy it. And she say:

Wait I will get you a band-aid and something to clean the blood on you.

And he nod and she walk away. She return fast and clean his face and say:

You got him pretty hard. Almost didn't seem that we used to make karate together.

And Benji say:

We might be on the same belt. And have similar strengths. But I have few things that you and he don't have.

And she say:

Like what?

And she put the band-aid over the cut and he say:

First since I can remember my father have been beating me so I have endurance to pain and larger stamina.

And she say:

And how you knew that he was attacking? And what is the others?

And Benji say:

I have real combat experience. That year on the boarding school. We fought in there for everything and for nothing. And fight with someone else that want hurt or kill you for real is a totally different thing of fight with someone training. The experience is different. And there is also the place with a high rate of attacks on the treason. So we got used to know when someone else is coming from behind.

And Julietta say:

Well experience and endurance have counted. And you are right. That make the difference.

And the copy is ready and Benji pick the CD and Julietta say:

As for him don't worry. I will make him say that he fall of the stairs.

And Benji say:

Thanks Juli.

And she say:

No thanks. I want a full date. That mean movie and dinner. And not a cheap date.

And he say:

Fine mercenary woman.

And she say:

I know.

And he say:

Is better take him to a hospital. I might have broke his jaw.

And she nod and he walk away. On the night Benji is on his room writing the list and the apology for the copy. And Julietta walk in wearing jeans pants and a t-shirt. And she say:

What you are writing? The new chapter of battle high or crimson violets, even maybe megami nightmare? If is one of then I want to read it.

And he say:

No. Is an apology and a list of what is taken from the game and what is original.

And she say:

I see. So …

And she move to the bed and begun to sit and Benji say:

Wait the bed I broken!

And she throw her weight on the bed that fall apart and she let out a surprised shriek and fall over the mattress. And she groan in pain and she say:

Why you didn't told me before?

And he say:

I did. You just was in the middle of the act.

And he help her up and she say:

What happened to the bed?

And he say:

A mix of termites and my younger cousins.

And she say:

Oh I see. So it was not the night action with Ciel?

And Benji say:

She is on an exchange project in Paris living with her aunt for seven months. We haven't do anything.

And Julietta say:

Well I have to ask. Now give me some space on the take chair.

And they share the rather small chair. And she red the text an say:

A resume story of what happened today?

And Benji say:

Yeah. Just to show what happened.

And she say:

Well what happened today was a nice thing to put on the story.

(Hi guys, this is Julietta. Benji have left to answer the phone. And by his tone is his girlfriend. So I will be writing this only to pest him. Maybe I even post it like this :) it will be funny. Now is he logged in? Yes! He is. This will be good.)

The phone rings and Benji go answer it. And Julietta begun to write. And after a quick chat while she have uploaded the story. And Benji say:

What you are doing?

And he see the screen of the document manager and say:

What you are uploading?!

And she say teasing:

What is happening now.

And he say:

Stop!

And they fight in front of the computer. And after few time of fight she say:

So let put like this. It will be funny.

And he say:

Juli this is a serious thing.

And she say:

But can be a bit funny.

And he sigh and they sit on the chair. And Benji say:

So how is Ian?

And she say:

He only dislocated the jaw. But for a long time he can't chew.

And Benji say:

Good.

And she smile and she say:

So let's end and post this.

And he nod and he type:

Well now is the farewell.

And Julietta type:

Bye guys! Is nice to meet you all! ;) With some luck. I convince him to do this again if have a good response of the audience.

And Benji say and Julietta type:

We have only two confirmed readers Juli.

And she type and say:

So what? By the way we are going out tomorrow. Plan well and dress fine.

And he sigh and she type his reaction. And she move to update the story.


	17. Travel and reunions

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

He make a pause and say:

Let me give you all a brief explanation of this story. It will happen away from Teito or Tokyo. It will be on a school on the interior of the state of Kyoto but far from the capital. It a private boarding school on the middle of nowhere. The closer city or village is away four hours in a car. Walking take about ten hours to make it. So you begun at seven in the morning and arrive on the village at fife in the afternoon that not stopping for nothing. The school grounds are very large. More details on the story. Many of my own characters will be on the story. If is not from any anime is mine.

He make a pause and say:

Now the more important detail it all happens in 2002. So there is steam power but is outdated. And think on the future of Sakura Taisen/wars series but with out the kouma wars. All the hanagumi will be there. Even Ogami. As for then they was the theater troupe but they have closed the theater for make large repairs on the building. The hanagumi have the older ones eighteen years. They all will act in the most similar way as they do plus few changes for the story sake.

And he stop and a short girl with long dark brown hair wearing the school uniform walk in and Benji say:

And attention everyone this is Tanaka Hoshie. She is a character that belongs to HaruNatsu. I have her permission to use her. And she agreed to be part of the story.

And Tanaka bow shyly and say:

Hi everyone. I am going to be around the story. I hope that you all enjoy it.

And she straight up and Benji say:

See it was not so hard.

And she blush and he say:

So you are beginning to get used to this now?

And she nod and say:

Is not so hard after you get used to it

And Benji say:

Is true. You are doing well. On this rate I will let you do the credits alone.

And she blush more and say:

I don't want to the credits alone!

And he say:

Fine. Then we do it. Now say it.

And she nod and she say:

I hope that everyone enjoy the story.

He give her a friendly slap on the shoulder and say:

Good.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

The battle high that is traveling is:

Kumi, Tanaka, Miki, Sachiko, Julietta, Shuji, Azusa, Midori, Kimihito, Ogami, Kanna, Kohran, Maria, Iris, Sakura, Orihime, Reni, Sumire, Aki, Benji and Ayase.

Chapter seventeen: Travel and reunions.

And two hours later all the battle high is on the parking lot near the shrine stairs and Madoka say:

Well here is the key. Aki here is the keys. The communicators are in the trucks. I will update with the information as soon we got then.

And the brunet nod. And the group is divided in half and they get in the very large black trucks. And they drive away. Kimihito is driving the second truck. And Aki is leading then on the first truck. And Tanaka is on the second truck with Benji and Julietta on a large room that seen like an apartment living room. And Julietta say:

No matter how many times I get in here I still got amazed with the Seino technology. Put a nice room like this on a truck. I love this place. Is better than a trailer.

And Benji nod agreeing. On the room have Miki, Sachiko, Kanna, Maria, Midori and Sumire. All of then are sited on some sofas on the room. The room is decorated to look like a normal room in an apartment. It has many sofas and chairs, a table on the middle of the room, a balcony in a side dividing the room, and a stair leading to another area. It has TV, radio and more electronic devices. And Maria say:

Why we didn't have one of this to travel to here?

And Benji say:

Sorry babe. This is for official business only. On this truck alone have weapons and ammo enough to start a war.

And Julietta nod agreeing. And a phone on the wall rings and Benji pick it up. And Azusa say:

So boss how is in there?

And he say:

Fine. And in there?

And Azusa say:

The juniors are checking out the truck. Specially Kohran.

And Benji say:

Well don't let her get in the frames and on the vehicles. Taking out that she can poke around as much she want.

And she say:

Okay.

And she hung out. And Kanna say:

That is nice.

And Sumire agree nodding. And Julietta say:

Well we have long hours to kill before get in there. So what about we play something?

And Tanaka say:

Like what?

And Julietta say:

Well my friends I got in here a very exclusive version of one of the top ten Seino games. Is called Dual madness.

And Benji got pale and say:

What?!

And Julietta smile and say:

This is a game based in some of the adventures that Benji and I was in. in an RPG with a dating simulator as well a powerful battle engine. And have place for four players in the Game cube.

And Benji say:

How you got that?!

And Julietta say:

I ordered a pre copy of the original full especial Death pack edition. That includes as you know a garage kit of all the major characters. Or that mean you, me, Kumi, Jo, Isis and let's not forget that very nice naga girl called Sylph. And as you know very well is the one that you banged.

And he say:

Why you told her that?!

And Julietta say:

Is a good story for game.

And he move closer to her and she get behind the table. And Benji move to one side and she more to the same getting away from him. And she say:

What is wrong? The poor Seiryu don't want to play to get the naga AGAIN.

And Benji say:

When I get you I will shove that CD up your ass.

And they circle the table and Sumire say:

That is sure something different to see.

And Benji leap over the table. And then the truck stop suddently. Julietta unaware of that move forward and hit on Benji. Both of then fall on the floor. Kissing. And after recover they break the kiss. Benji grab the CD while she is distracted and she say:

Hey give it back to me!

And he say:

No way.

And Maria say:

I wonder why we stopped.

And she move to see. And on the cabin Kimihito is stopped behind Aki truck and Maria say:

What happened?

And Kimihito say:

Aki stopped. So I have to stop too.

And after a long and a bumpy trip they arrive in Nara. In there the two trucks are communicating frequently. And Benji say:

We are supposed to meet Sei to drop Jo.

And Aki say:

I know. See if you can put her in a line so we can set up a meeting point. In preference in a large and empty parking lot.

And Benji say:

Okay.

And half hour later they are in a old parking lot of a closed shop. The trucks are stopped side by side. The battle high is walking around to stretch up. And after few minutes another truck just like the one of then taking out that have silver details drive in the parking lot. And Jo say:

They arrived.

And Benji say:

I can see that.

And the truck stop near of the other two. And a side door of the carrier is opened and a dark blue haired woman wearing a tight black lather outfit come out from it. She is followed by a girl with no more than fourteen years old with short pink hair wearing a light dress and with a small bag pack on her back. And closing the line a woman with long black hair tied in a bun, she have Japanese features, she have a white skin and a very well defined body. And she is wearing a tight and small social shirt that make her large breasts seen larger, she is also wearing a tight black social pants and a small black blazer over the shirt. And Orihime say:

Why they are all well builded and pretty?

And Kimihito say:

Is an tendency of people who use energy. They usually are prettier than the rest.

And Orihime only look at the group. And the pink haired girl hug Jo and after a warm greeting they begun to talk. And the black haired woman move closer of Benji and she say:

Hi Benji have been a while.

And he say:

It have Sei.

And she say in a sexy tone:

You know after we lost part of our personal on that failed attack when you rescued Jo we need extra personal. Want to join? I can make very attractives offers.

And she wink sexily to him. And he say smiling:

Very Temptating Sei. But you know very well that I have business to set.

And Shuji whisper to Ogami and Kimihito:

Why they always throw themselves over him?

And Kimihito say:

Is called of alpha syndrome.

And Ogami say:

Alpha syndrome?

And Kimihito say:

Put on this way. From all of us. Males around here Benji is by far stronger right?

And the other two nod. And Kimihito say:

Plus he is the leader right?

And the duo nod again. And Kimihito say:

So of all of us. He is the male alpha. The leader of the pack and the one with better material to pass to the incoming generations. Taking out that in that syndrome is also chosen by the amount of energy. More powerful you are more you tend to attract other people that have energy around you. So Benji attract then with that.

And Shuji say:

Is not fair.

And Kimihito say:

True.

And Sei say:

So how Jo behaved?

And Aki say:

Well enough as usual.

And Sei say:

Is nice to see you again Aki.

And Aki say:

Same here Sei. But don't try recruiting him while I am near. You know that I don't like it.

And the other woman smile provocatively. And Benji say:

Can we let this for later. We have some rangers to kill.

And Sei say:

That is right. We need to discuss what we will do.

And they nod and move to the truck that Sei and the others have come. And inside the room everyone is sited and Sei say:

Lisa show then what we got.

And the pink haired girl say:

Hai.

And she type something in a laptop. And a holographic image appear in the middle of the table. And Sei say:

What we know is that lately some weird attacks have been happening around the city limits. Comparing to previous experiences of Benji with the rangers and to our own database we think that they are trying to raise a barrier.

And Julietta notice that Tanaka is nervous and hold the girl hand to give some comfort. And Tanaka notice the gesture and look at her quickly. And Sei say:

We have no idea of why raise a barrier in here. There is no sign of demon activity in here for almost one hundred years. And lately this city have been showing nothing too.

And Benji say:

To keep someone out?

And Ogami say:

Or to keep people in?

And Sei say:

That can be the reason. So we are thinking that they want something that is in here. A person, a object, it can be anything. But must to stay here for some reason.

And Aki say:

What else we know?

And Sei say:

About the rangers we found that Terry the commander that Benji and you faced on the last time have gone insane. He is seeking power. And he is now a terrorist. His group is following him thinking that is a mission. Or they are on the same path.

And Julietta say:

That explain why the marionettes.

And Sei say:

It does. They want the technology of the Seino. As well they try to get a copy of Benji body frame.

And Aki say:

What?! Benji frame?

And Sei say:

Yes. Not the armor. But his body frame.

And Maria say:

What is a body frame?

And Aki say:

Is like the blue print of a body. Is a map made after a series of exams and tests on a person. Also have sample of tissue as bone and muscles to create tissue to replace some that might have be lost.

And Maria say:

But why Benji's?

And Aki say:

Benji is strong and have a powerful energy. With Benji frame they could make a army of soldiers with the same characteristics of Benji. As strength, speed, energy, among others. And since they are seeking power mix Benji frame with they own would give then lots of power.

And Sei say:

They also try to get from Julietta and Jo. But they was stopped by you. So they are working with out then. That is good. The trio is bad enough being one. We don't need an army of then.

And Aki nod agreeing. And Jo say:

I feel insulted.

And Benji say:

Same here.

And Julietta say:

Me too.

And after sometime Sei say:

That is all that we got. A bunch of information but no one really useful.

And Aki say:

Is an starter. We need to do a search on the city.

And Sei nod. And Aki say:

Okay. The battle high will do it too.

And Sei nod. And Aki say:

Okay. Each senior get a junior and pick a vehicle and go search.

And they nod and leave the truck. And after a half hour Benji, Julietta, Kimihito, Shuji, Midori, Azusa, Miki and Sachiko leave one of the trucks. They are wearing a modified version of the school uniform. There is no blazer. And Benji is wearing over that black leather pants and a black leather jacket. Under that is his vest. And Maria say:

Wait a minute. Is that an armor?

And the clothes have reinforced shoulders, elbows and knees. On Benji clothes the plaques are even more visible on this leather clothes and on his uniform. And he say:

Well they are armored.

And Aki say:

Since Benji sometimes act before think we double his armor. So how we will divide then?

And Benji say:

All the non fighters will stay behind in the truck. As well anyone with sixteen or inferior age.

And Ogami say:

But that cuts out Reni and Iris.

And Benji say:

I know. Also cut Ayase and Tanaka. Kumi will stay too.

And Julietta say:

Wait but Tanaka is the only one who actually knows the city! We need her on the field.

And he say:

Wrong. Because she is the only who know the city we need her on the communication. So with a map she can guide us.

And Sei say:

He got a good point.

And Benji say:

Each senior grab and junior. All the junior that remain with out a senior stays behind.

And Benji say:

Orihime you go with me. Put on one of the uniforms that have on the storage and it fast.

And the Italian say:

Why me?

And Benji say:

You are closer to me. Now go. Or you want to stay behind.

And she say:

I want go with Ogami.

And Benji say:

Is one senior and one junior. You two are juniors. So you are not going together.

And Kimihito say:

Ogami you come with me. Dress up to go.

And Ogami nod and walk to the truck. And Sachiko say:

I will take Kanna.

And Miki say:

I get Maria.

And Azusa say:

I will pick Sumire.

And Midori say:

I pick Sakura.

And Julietta say:

I get Sakura.

And only remain Kohran and Benji say:

Okay. All the juniors go dress up. Kohran you sty here with the others.

And she nod. And the rest of the hanagumi walk in the truck. And after few minutes they are dressed. Kimihito, Benji, Miki and Azusa are in motorcycles. Julietta, Midori and Sachiko are in cars. And Aki give then small head sets and she say:

We will stay in here. Jo is also going. But she is going alone.

And the seniors nod. And Orihime wearing the tight uniform with a also tight leather biker suit say:

Why I have to go in that?!

And Benji say:

Because I will go in a bike. Now hop in.

And she put on a helmet and get in the bike. And Aki say:

Make regular reports in every ten minutes. Report anything unusual. Is still four in the afternoon. So search around until eight in the night. After that contact us for anything. If you need to talk with another person who is on the field say the name. Each person have one frequency. And we will pass to the person. Is only talk. You don't have to do anything.

And they nod again. And Aki say:

Remember report any irregularity. Now go.

And they nod and drive away. Meanwhile in a shrine a teen with long black hair wearing a priestess outfit is sleeping under a shade of a holy tree. Suddently she wake as if she have come out of a nightmare. She is very pale and covered in a thin layer of sweat. And she say:

What was all this about?

End of the chapter seventeen.

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japaneses cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	18. Waiting

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

He make a pause and say:

Let me give you all a brief explanation of this story. It will happen away from Teito or Tokyo. It will be on a school on the interior of the state of Kyoto but far from the capital. It a private boarding school on the middle of nowhere. The closer city or village is away four hours in a car. Walking take about ten hours to make it. So you begun at seven in the morning and arrive on the village at fife in the afternoon that not stopping for nothing. The school grounds are very large. More details on the story. Many of my own characters will be on the story. If is not from any anime is mine.

He make a pause and say:

Now the more important detail it all happens in 2002. So there is steam power but is outdated. And think on the future of Sakura Taisen/wars series but with out the kouma wars. All the hanagumi will be there. Even Ogami. As for then they was the theater troupe but they have closed the theater for make large repairs on the building. The hanagumi have the older ones eighteen years. They all will act in the most similar way as they do plus few changes for the story sake.

And he stop and a short girl with long dark brown hair wearing the school uniform walk in and Benji say:

And attention everyone this is Tanaka Hoshie. She is a character that belongs to HaruNatsu. I have her permission to use her. And she agreed to be part of the story.

And Tanaka bow shyly and say:

Hi everyone. I am going to be around the story. I hope that you all enjoy it.

And she straight up and Benji say:

See it was not so hard.

And she blush and he say:

So you are beginning to get used to this now?

And she nod and say:

Is not so hard after you get used to it

And Benji say:

Is true. You are doing well. On this rate I will let you do the credits alone.

And she blush more and say:

I don't want to the credits alone!

And he say:

Fine. Then we do it. Now say it.

And she nod and she say:

I hope that everyone enjoy the story.

He give her a friendly slap on the shoulder and say:

Good.

And he bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

The battle high that is traveling is:

Kumi, Tanaka, Miki, Sachiko, Julietta, Shuji, Azusa, Midori, Kimihito, Ogami, Kanna, Kohran, Maria, Iris, Sakura, Orihime, Reni, Sumire, Aki, Benji and Ayase.

Chapter eighteen: Waiting.

Meanwhile in a shrine a teen with long black hair wearing a priestess outfit is sleeping under a shade of a holy tree. Suddently she wake as if she have come out of a nightmare. She is very pale and covered in a thin layer of sweat. And she say:

What was all this about?

And she wipe her brow and get up. She clean her red hakama and think:

I must have stayed under the sun for too long. What a wacky dream. A dragon and Hoshie. I must be missing her a lot to have a dream like that. But why she would be here? She is on that boarding school in Kyoto.

And she walk to her house. In there she see her mother having some tea. She is wearing a simple white kimono with a black sash. Her long black hair flow in a casket that goes until her waist. Her hair is loose and contrast with white skin, is a woman of a traditional Japanese beauty. And she say in a calm yet a bit worried tone of voice:

Fuu are you okay? You are a bit pale

And the teen say:

I am fine mom.

And the woman say:

Really? I can tell that you are worried.

And the teen look at her mother with shock and say:

Is this have something to do with that especial power that you tell me that you and I have?

And the older woman smile warmly and say in a calm tone:

No. Is that every time that you are too worried you frown.

And the girl look at the older woman in shock. And she say:

Now Fuu sit here and talk to me what worry you.

And the teen nod and sit on the floor facing her mother. And she say:

I have this dream just now.

And the older woman say:

A dream? About what?

And Fuu say:

About Hoshie.

And she say:

What happened in the dream?

And Fuu say:

It was very vague. I could see a large area of the city destroyed. It have many people fallen on the ground most of then was armed. Hoshie was fallen near of a girl. On the center of the area it have a battle.

And the woman say:

A battle? Go on.

And Fuu nod and say:

A huge wolf like creature was facing a Japanese dragon.

And the woman say:

And what was the dragon color?

And Fuu say:

I don't know. It was all in red, black and many red shades. It was a fierce battle. The city was falling under they blows. Where they passed the life was destroyed. It have a power clash and then I woke.

And the woman look at the teen and the teen say:

I must be my imagination right?

And the older woman say:

No. Is part of our family powers. Perhaps was only a dream. But can be a possible future.

And Fuu say:

But mom why Hoshie would be in the middle?! She is on the boarding school!  
And the woman say in a calming tone:

I don't know. We only have a small vision we can't say what will happen for sure or why will happen.

And Fuu look at her mother and think:

Haneda Reina. She was a powerful miko form a traditional miko family. She always said that my sister and I have special powers that was granted to us by our blood. She can do amazing things. I once have see her vanish an evil spirit with a single touch. And she sometimes calmed me showing images from her past. Sending directly from her mind to mine.

And she say:

But mom why I have seen this?

And Reina say:

I don't know. Maybe because involve Hoshie.

And Fuu say:

And if is only a dream? How I can know if is not a vision and is only a dream?

And Reina say:

You have to use this.

And she point to the teen chest to her left side of the chest and Fuu say confused:

My breasts?

And Reina say in a calm tone:

No silly. Your heart. Is the only thing that can tell if is a dream of a vision. That is not the time.

And Fuu say:

But why now?

And Reina say:

In our family the powers wakes after the girl first period. But it can take some time to be fully wake and you can use it. I think that the powers in you was sleeping until now. You need to use your training to focus it and use in a good manner.

And Fuu nod. Meanwhile in a square Benji and Orihime are in the bike and Benji say:

In here nothing unusual. Taking out that the people are getting ready to a festival.

And on the other side Aki say:

We are in the middle of the summer. Is not unusual festivals. But what a time for one.

And Benji say:

Yeah. Is sure more victims for what ever is about to happen.

And Orihime say:

Can't you be more positive?

And Benji say:

No.

And he drive away. On the truck Tanaka say:

But how we will found a small group of people among so many people on the festival?

And Aki say:

We search.

And way later the battle high gather on the parking lot. And they all say:

Nothing.

And Sei say:

Don't feel so bad. This is a large city and found a bunch of thirty people among about seven hundred thousand is hard. Is better you guys rest. Aki and I ordered pizzas to feed an army. And we have soda enough to drown an elephant.

And Benji say:

Good. I could eat a horse now.

And Kanna say:

Same here.

And they enter in one of the trucks. On the next day very early in the morning Benji is sited on the truck roof looking at the city partially covered by the night. Julietta walk to him and sit beside him. And she say:

What is bothering you?

And Benji say:

Is that visible?

And Julietta deny and say:

No. Is because I know you since we are kids. I can tell when you are worried.

And Benji say:

Is because my recent condition.

And she say:

That energy block.

And he nod. And she say:

Is because you now must also feed in blood regularly?

And he nod. And she say:

Look all of us who give it to you don't mind.

And he say:

I do. You know that is addictive. At least for me. If this keep going on this road I will be only using the Yami.

And she say:

I know. But it don't have another way. You need to feed or you will die. And even with the curse is not good that you keep dying.

And he nod. And she say:

You will get over this. We have passed thru a lot together. I am sure that you can get over this. Besides you are not alone. You have me, the battle high seniors and the juniors. That not mentioning all your friends.

And he nod and say:

I know. Is that you can't imagine what it feels Juli. This hunger, this feeling inside me. Telling me to stop caring. Telling me to fight like I did on the tournament against that demon that Juichi summoned. Fight to kill no matter what.

And Julietta lean to him and place her head on his shoulder and say:

But you don't do that. You fight to protect. Even on that time. But in that time you was not facing a human enemy and you could fight not holding back at all. I know that you are a kind person. I know that you fight against that.

And he nod and they stay like that watching the sunrise. After the breakfast they all gather in one truck and Aki say:

So what we know now?

And Tanaka say:

In two days it will begun the summer festival. And the city will be overflowing with people.

And Aki nod and say:

And what we can do?

And Sei say:

We can try use the Seino satellites to try to found then by the energy.

And Aki say:

In this city? It will not be useful. It will only show the people. And rangers know how to hide them energy.

And Sei say:

I know. But we can't found then in less than two days. And with only us it would be hard even in a longer time. We are less than thirty and there is plenty of places to hide in here.

And Aki nod and Julietta say:

So what we do?

And Aki say:

Sadly there is only one thing that we can do. I am sure that someone that have hunted for food like you must know what I mean.

And Julietta say with her eyes wide in surprise:

You don't mean that we should wait for an attack?

And Aki say:

That is what I mean. I don't like it more than any of you. But we are like an spider now. We have our web set and ready for a prey. But the prey have to fly into the web.

And Julietta clench her hands in fists tightly and Sei say:

Is the only way for us take action with a small group against a small group hidden in a big area. We must wait to then show themselves. Is the only way.

And Tanaka say getting up and in a angry tone:

But people will get hurt! We don't even have an idea of where and how they will attack!

And Sei say:

We all know that. And I am sure that we all feel the same about it. But there is no other way. If we continue the searches we will waste energy and effort on the search and we will not found anything. And we will be scattered around the city. And if a attack begin in that moment we will not be able to regroup fast enough to fight then. And even if we get in there in the same time we will be tired from the searches.

And Tanaka say:

But…but…

And Julietta say:

I know Hoshie. But they are right. We can only wait for now and prepare of the attack. And try to make the wounded people be only very few. Is frustrating.

And Tanaka sit down and Aki say:

We are using everything that we can to found then before that. But as we are the first line of attack and defense we must wait and react fast. So everyone try to relax and rest.

And they nod and leave the truck. On the parking lot all the battle high look down. And Kanna say:

I can't believe in this!

And she punch her open palm in frustration. And Kimihito say:

I know. But they are right about everything. We can't do anything now.

And Reni say:

And what we will do?

And Azusa say:

We can ask to go to a mall or do a shopping. At least we can try to relax.

And Reni say:

But about what they said?

And Azusa say:

Going in large groups and going near of this area and with communicators there will not be a problem right?

And Reni say:

I don't know.

And Azusa say to Benji:

So fearless leader what you think?

And Benji is not in there. And she say:

Where is Benji?

And Maria say:

He went to the cargo area of the truck as soon we left Sei truck.

And Azusa say:

He could at least pay attention to what we talk.

And Sumire say:

So ask him if we can go or not.

And Azusa nod. And she found Benji near of his bike and Azusa say:

Benji we want to know if we can go out to a mall. It will be in a large group and we will take the phones and the communicators.

And he say:

Go on. Just don't get too involved on it.

And she nod and walk away. And she run the group and say:

He said yes!

And the girls cheer. And then from the truck Benji leave in the bike in an insane speed and burning the tires on the ground. They all look him moving away. And Sakura say:

Where he is going?

And Julietta say:

I don't know. And honestly I don't care. He can take care of himself. Now who want to go to a mall follow me.

And they nod and walk away. Benji drive in the streets fast. And move to the outskirts of the city. Later he stop on a gas station a couple of kilometers outside the town and walk away into the woods. The girls and the seniors are in a large mall. And Julietta say:

So Hoshie this is the larger mall in Nara?

And she say:

Yes. It have mainly everything in here. I used to hang in here a lot.

And Julietta say:

Okay guys you can walk on your own in here. Since we all have communicators we can keep in touch. We meet here in two hours. After that we decide later meanwhile that you guys can do anything in the mall.

And they nod and separate in smaller groups. And Julietta and Tanaka move away. And Julietta say:

Why you are so nervous Hoshie?

And Tanaka say:

Is nothing. Is only because I don't want to meet anyone that I know in here.

And Julietta say:

But why that?

And Tanaka say:

Is because that incident.

And Julietta say:

Come Hoshie. That was not your fault.

And Tanaka say:

I know. Is just that I can't face then.

And Julietta sigh. Later in a Baskin Robbins' 31 Ice Cream shop Julietta and Tanaka are eating ice cream. Well Julietta is. Tanaka is eating strawberry cheesecake flavored ice cream. And Tanaka looks like she is on heaven. And Julietta who is wearing men clothes smile and say:

You look like you are in the paradise.

And Tanaka say:

I love this strawberry cheesecake flavored ice cream. I just love it.

And Julietta say:

Well by the price it must be good.

And Tanaka nod absent minded. Unaware for the duo an average height man is looking at then with curiosity. He have short black hair and is wearing a beated jeans pants and a loose white t-shirt. And he pick a cell phone and take a picture of then. Julietta is with her back turned to the man. And he walk away and dial a number on his phone. And after the other line pick up he say:

Brat you won't believe in who is just saw in the mall.

And on the other side a girl voice say:

Don't call me of brat you lazy bum!

And he say:

So you are not interested in who I just saw?

And she say:

Who?

And he say:

I am sending you the picture.

And he send it. And on the other side the voice say:

HOSHIE?!

And he smile and say:

Yep. Her. And she is a date with a red headed guy. She seem very comfortable around him. Very comfortable.

And she say:

Look Takeru she is not like that! She already like someone else. She is on the mall?

And he say:

Yes. On the Kazeke mall. On that ice cream shop that you two hanged out a lot.

And she say:

I am going right now! Takeru don't lose her!

And he say:

Fine Tsubasa just hurry.

And he turn off.

End of the chapter eighteen:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japaneses cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	19. Meetings

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

He make a pause and say:

Let me give you all a brief explanation of this story. It will happen away from Teito or Tokyo. It will be on a school on the interior of the state of Kyoto but far from the capital. It a private boarding school on the middle of nowhere. The closer city or village is away four hours in a car. Walking take about ten hours to make it. So you begun at seven in the morning and arrive on the village at fife in the afternoon that not stopping for nothing. The school grounds are very large. More details on the story. Many of my own characters will be on the story. If is not from any anime is mine.

He make a pause and say:

Now the more important detail it all happens in 2002. So there is steam power but is outdated. And think on the future of Sakura Taisen/wars series but with out the kouma wars. All the hanagumi will be there. Even Ogami. As for then they was the theater troupe but they have closed the theater for make large repairs on the building. The hanagumi have the older ones eighteen years. They all will act in the most similar way as they do plus few changes for the story sake.

And he stop and a short girl with long dark brown hair wearing the school uniform walk in and Benji say:

And attention everyone this is Tanaka Hoshie. She is a character that belongs to HaruNatsu. I have her permission to use her. And she agreed to be part of the story.

And Tanaka bow shyly and say:

Hi everyone. I am going to be around the story. I hope that you all enjoy it.

And she straight up and Benji say:

Well I hope that you are happy you are going to see your friends.

And she say:

I don't want to see then!

And she grab him by his collar and say:

I am too embarrassed! I can't let then see me!

And he say:

Well live with it. Is for the story sake. And you have to overcome that thing of stay away from then.

And she say:

And you who is running away for no reason.

And he say:

Wrong. I am going to kill some demons and found some good evil sword. In preference rotten to the core of so evil

And she say:

You are weird.

And he say:

Part of my charm.

And he make her release him and they bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

Chapter nineteen: Meetings.

Later in a Baskin Robbins' 31 Ice Cream shop Julietta and Tanaka are eating ice cream. Well Julietta is. Tanaka is eating strawberry cheesecake flavored ice cream. And Tanaka looks like she is on heaven. And Julietta who is wearing men clothes smile and say:

You look like you are in the paradise.

And Tanaka say:

I love this strawberry cheesecake flavored ice cream. I just love it.

And Julietta say:

Well by the price it must be good.

And Tanaka nod absent minded. Unaware for the duo an average height man is looking at then with curiosity. He have short black hair and is wearing a beated jeans pants and a loose white t-shirt. And he pick a cell phone and take a picture of then. Julietta is with her back turned to the man. And he walk away and dial a number on his phone. And after the other line pick up he say:

Brat you won't believe in who is just saw in the mall.

And on the other side a girl voice say:

Don't call me of brat you lazy bum!

And he say:

So you are not interested in who I just saw?

And she say:

Who?

And he say:

I am sending you the picture.

And he send it. And on the other side the voice say:

HOSHIE?!

And he smile and say:

Yep. Her. And she is a date with a red headed guy. She seem very comfortable around him. Very comfortable.

And she say:

Look Takeru she is not like that! She already like someone else. She is on the mall?

And he say:

Yes. On the Kazeke mall. On that ice cream shop that you two hanged out a lot.

And she say:

I am going right now! Takeru don't lose her!

And he say:

Fine Tsubasa just hurry.

And he turn off. And Julietta say:

By the way you know if have a fishing and camping shop on this mall?

And Tanaka say:

It have. Why?

And Julietta say:

I need to buy few things. Mind if we pop there later?

And she say:

No.

And few minutes later they leave the ice cream shop and walk away. And Tanaka say as they walk away:

By the way is your breasts smaller?

And Julietta say:

I am wearing a tighter bra and a gym top to flat then a bit. Since I took few clothes from Benji they usually get tight in the breasts and loose on the shoulders and the waist. I took a shirt and a jacket.

And Tanaka say:

Is natural. After all he don't have breasts or a hourglass figure like you.

And they chuckle at the comment. And Julietta say:

You are not bad builded too. With the proper clothes you can attract many men's.

And Tanaka say:

I prefer like this. And I can say the same of you. If you was wearing a skirt and with a tight shirt but with your breasts not so flatted you would be harassed in every place that we would go.

And Julietta say:

I know. But I am not an adept of girls clothes. Well I have many girls clothes. But I also like men clothes. Especially Benji's since he is only taller than me. So it fits well.

And Tanaka say:

Is not wrong pick up his clothes?

And she say:

Nope. At least I don't think so. I am even wearing his boxers now.

And the duo begun to laugh. And Takeru follow then by distance. Is not hard keep then on the line of sight. Julietta is tall and red headed, since most of the people is shorter and brunet. Is easy to follow her. And they get in a camping store. And few minutes later a girl with light brown hair that goes on the middle of her back and she is wearing jeans pants, a pink t-shirt and sneakers. She run in the mall and her hair follow her body movements and her bit larger than average breasts swing at the motion. And she dial a number in her cell phone and say after the other pick up:

Where is she?!

From the other side Takeru say:

In front of the camping store. They haven't left so hurry. Flavia gave me a hell of a lecture for not be on our meeting spot. Even that I told her that I was watching on Hoshie for you.

And she say:

Just stay there!

And she run to the second floor of the mall. She see Takeru and him say:

Go in sister they are in there!

And she nod and run inside the store. He walk away and say to himself:

I hope that they get along well. After all was Hoshie's idea to move away.

And he pick the cell phone and dial a number while walking away. Inside the store Julietta is checking on a pressure dart gun. And Tanaka say:

Why that for? You could request that for the Seino's.

And Julietta say:

This is only in case of a thing get out of hand.

And she check the gun pressure and say to the clerk:

I want two of this. And fifty darts that can be filled with liquid, like a syringe.

And the clerk say:

Okay.

And he walk away. And Tanaka say:

What get out of hand?

And Julietta say:

The situation. Not all of then are bad. So sedate then is not so bad.

And Tanaka nod. In another part of the store, Tsubasa is searching on the shop halls, she is covered in a thin layer of sweat and looking very worried. And she think:

Where are you Hoshie?!

And on the stand Julietta is checking on some metal knuckles. And Tanaka say:

And why those?

And Julietta say:

Back up. You know that I am an empty hand fighter. Well I use gauntlets.

And Julietta say:

I have seen you use katana and guns.

And Julietta say:

Well that is different. In close combat I prefer use taijutsu.

And Tanaka say:

I noticed.

And they chuckle. And the clerk return and give to Julietta the dart guns and the darts already packaged and Julietta pay and they leave the store. And Tsubasa found the clerk and say:

Have you seen two people just now. One of then have brown hair and the other have red hair.

And he say:

They just left.

And Tsubasa run away. And the duo move to a large balcony on the second floor. Tsubasa run searching for then. And in the balcony Julietta say:

This place have a nice view.

And Tanaka say:

I know. I used to stay here when waiting for my friends.

And they chat over the training. Half hour later Tsubasa walk to the balcony looking tired and still with the thin layer of sweat. And she say to herself:

How could I lose then? I was so close.

And she open the balcony door. And on the other side there is Tanaka and Julietta who was moving out the balcony. Tanaka froze and Tsubasa too. Julietta only look at then. And Tsubasa say breaking the silence:

Hoshie.

Meanwhile deep in the woods far from there. Benji walk in total silence in there. He is holding a katana. In front of him have an opening. He see a large and tall gray demon wearing a samurai like armor. And he think:

So this is the source of the evil energy. A demon with this huge energy will leave after dead a powerful item. As well will be a fine meal. That demon energy will keep me fed for at least a couple of days.

And the demon look around suspicious. He move near of Benji hiding spot. Benji smile and when the demon is close enough he slash hit from below. The armor fall cutted in the half. And the katana shatters but the demon have not taken any damage. And it punch Benji hard. Benji get up as the demon run to him. He leap and dodge the attack. He land on the demon back and hold on it neck and Benji hands begun to glow in a faint red color. The demon try to take Benji from his back but it fails. The demon fall on it knees and Benji keep holding it. And he let the demon fall limp on the ground. The demon body vanish and on it place a sword appear. It is on a sheath. A European like sword. It have a big hilt for two and a half hands, a wide metal guard and a wide and long blade. He pick it and unsheathe it. He feel the sword weight and say:

Not bad. A bit heavy for the size. But evil enough.

The sword emanate a black aura that fades and Benji take few swings and cut few trees and say:

Good. This will do a better job than that katana that I have made

And he sheath the sword and pick the fallen pieces of the sword and the hilt and walk away. Later back on the gas station he put the katana on the bike the sheath is with the hilt and Benji think:

I guess that I will ask to Aki dispose it later.

And he put the sword on his back under the jacket and drive away. He park near of a bikers bar. His bike being customized is way bigger than the others that are race bikes and dirty bikes with few American styles bikes. A group of men dressed like American bikers look at him while he turn the bike off and get out of it. Benji have a menacing face that make then move away from him as he walk inside the bar. In there he sit in a stall and he say:

Give me a coke.

And many of the bikers laugh in mock. And one of then get near him and say:

What a kid like you is doing in a hardcore place like this? You don't even have age to drink.

And Benji stay quiet and the bartender put a can of coke and a glass in front of him. Benji move to pick the glass and the biker pick it say:

Get lost kid! You are not welcomed in…..

And before he can finish the sentence his face was smashed on the balcony hard, the sound of the broken bones are heard. The guy don't even have time to cry in pain before pass out. Benji pick the glass from him before it falls and drink from it. Blood flows in large amounts from the fallen biker broken nose and teeth. His forehead is also bleeding. And Benji don't even bother to look at him. Many of the bikers look away and those who are friends of the fallen one move to Benji and say:

Kid you will pay for that!

And they are holding wood swords, pocket knifes and broken beer bottles. Benji place the glass on the balcony and fill it again from the can. He calmly remove his right arm from the leather jacket and the large sword appear on his back as the jacket fall to his left. He turn his head back to face then and say in a very icy tone:

Bring it on. You will only have to face me and this sword.

And they shiver and move away. Benji put on the right arm on the sleeve and finish the drink. He pay and leave. He ride and drive away. Benji stop near of a café and enter on it. He order a tea and a piece of strawberry pie. He careless scan around the café and notice that a blonde girl is checking on him. She have short blonde hair and she is wearing a loose jeans pants and a loose shirt. Benji not interested look away. And the girl look at him more and think:

Not bad. He seen strong and he is sure handsome. A bit young for my taste. But he is sure older than me. At least he have is twenty and few. He seen someone who would like to have a rush of adrenaline.

And she smirk and think in ways of getting closer of him with out looking like an easy girl. A waitress come with Benji request and he thank and eat in a normal pace. After a while the blonde girl pay her bill and walk away. One minute later Benji pay the bill and walk away. He see the girl near of his bike and move to it. He is about to say something when they are surrounded by many bikers. And Benji sigh and one of the bikers say:

Now you will pay!

And Benji see that is the one that he smashed the face on the balcony. The girl look in shock and think:

What the hell is going on?!

And a biker say:

He got his girl. Let's kill him and have fun with her.

And the girl froze in fear. Benji in a flow and amazing fast move grab her and leap in the bike and speed off leaving then behind. He put the girl over the fuel tank in front of him. He placed her with her belly down over it. He speed up and the bikers follow him. Seeing that like that in a turn she will fall, Benji change her position and make her sit in front of him while he drive. The girl too shocked to think only accept to be manipulated like a doll. Benji make a turn and move to a parking building. He move up the floors and stop on the top floor. He stop the engine and get out of the bike and he say:

Wait in here.

And she nod and he walk to the entrance of the floor. The sound of many motorcycle engines are heard as well the rage screams from the bikers. She look as he disappear from her line of sight. And she hear a faint noise of a blade been unsheathed and the engines get closer. And then a hell broke lose. Yells of pain and fear and the sound of metal being cutted are heard. She get out from the seat and hide behind the bike. The confusion continues for a while and then is over. She hear steps moving closer and close her eyes scared. And when they get very near they stop and she open her eyes and look up. She see Benji and he say:

Is over now. I will give you a ride home for the trouble.

And she nod and get in the bike after him. He drive away and she see all the bikers on the ground. The bikes cutted in pieces and the bikers all wounded. And he leave the building. Later he stop in a large house it have a small plaque that have this name written on it:

Atsushii.

And Benji stop and she get down of the bike and he drive away. She get in the house and move to her room. On the mall Julietta only stare as the two girls face the other in shock. And Tsubasa say:

Hoshie!!

And she hug the chestnut haired girl. Tanaka a bit hesitating hug her back. And Julietta embarrassed think:

God they look like lesbians! Every one is looking at us! This is too embarrassing!

And Julietta see that both girls are crying and think:

Well I guess that is all right. I sure know the feeling of remeet a friends after a long time away. But now what we will do? We can't tell her about us.

And Tsubasa say with a voice mixing happiness, concern and anger:

God Hoshie why you never wrote, called or even said good bye?! I missed you so much!!!

And Tsubasa hug her a bit tighter. And Tanaka say in a weak voice:

Because of all that happened I couldn't face you or anyone else…I was too ashamed….

And Tsubasa say:

But was not your fault! No one placed the blame in you.

And Julietta seeing that more people are gathering around then say:

Look can you two let go of each other now? A crowd is forming in here.

And the duo blush and broke the hug. And Julietta say:

Good now let's go to some other place less public and you two can talk.

And the duo nod and the trio walk away. And Tanaka and Tsubasa was walking a couple of steps behind Julietta and Tsubasa say:

Who is him?

And Tanaka say:

Who?

And Tsubasa say:

Him.

And she point to Julietta. And Tanaka say:

Tsubasa that is not a boy. She is a girl.

And Tsubasa say shocked:

You got to be kidding me!!!

And Tanaka deny and say:

She is a girl. She is only wearing men clothes and a tight bra.

And Tsubasa say:

By the scar and the clothes I thought that was a men. But who is she?

And Tanaka say:

She is my sempai.

And Tsubasa say:

And why you are in here? Not that I am unhappy to see you. But you was supposed to be on the school.

And Tanaka say:

A field trip.

And Julietta that is hearing think with a small smile on her lips:

Smart move Hoshie.

And Tsubasa say:

To Nara?

And Tanaka say:

We was in a shrine near of the border until few days ago. But our teacher decided to visit Nara for the festival.

And Julietta smile grew wider and she think:

Oh…Smooth move… I am now more than sure that we can make a good fighter of Hoshie. She deal well with the unexpected.

And Tsubasa say:

But why you didn't called us? Not only me but Fuu and Chisa missed you a lot. As well everyone else. Not mention our friends on the school.

And Julietta say:

Let's get in this café and you two can talk better.

And the duo nod and Tanaka sigh relieved for be able to avoid the question. And they sit around a table in a corner and Tsubasa look at Julietta and say with a suspicious tone:

You are really a girl?

And Julietta grab Tsubasa right hand and press on her breasts and say:

This is proof enough for you?

And Tsubasa blush feeling the other girl breasts. And Julietta let her go and Tsubasa say:

You could have said that you was a girl.

And Julietta say:

It convinced you right?

And Tsubasa nod and Julietta say:

Worked better than only words.

And Tsubasa say:

You are sure bold.

And Julietta say:

I know.

And a waitress arrive with three cups of coffee and three slices of cake. She serve the trio and walk away. And Tsubasa say:

But Hoshie you should have called your father. I am sure that Sayuri is worried about you too. Living all by yourself.

And Tanaka say:

I am not by myself. I live on a large dorm.

And Tsubasa say:

But you live alone. I heard that in that school each student have it own apartment on the dorm.

And Julietta say:

That is true ah…what is your name?

And Tsubasa say:

I am Toshino Tsubasa. And you?

And Julietta say:

I am Julietta Thorndike. My first name is Julietta not Thorndike. Get it?

And Tsubasa nod. And Tanaka say:

But how you found me?

And Tsubasa say:

Takeru have seem you and her on the ice cream shop and called me, so I came running to the mall meet you. I thought that I have lost you when I found you on the balcony.

And Tanaka stay in silence and Julietta say:

I will go check on the other Hoshie. I will come back in few minutes. Meanwhile talk to her. And remember of what I told you before.

And Tanaka nod and Julietta walk away. And Tsubasa say:

Remember about what?

And Tanaka say:

Only few words of incentive.

And Tsubasa look at Tanaka and Tanaka eat a piece of her cake and sip her coffee. And Tsubasa say:

You know I was pretty mad at you for leaving with out say good bye. That not to mention ignore me.

And Tanaka say looking away:

I am sorry Tsubasa. I couldn't face you. After what my mother have done.

And Tsubasa say:

I am tired to say that her actions are not yours. Her mistakes are not yours. Geez Hoshie we don't see each other in months and you still act like this. I wonder now if you have missed me and the girls.

And Tsubasa say the last part in a sad tone. And Tanaka say:

I missed you all! But I was not strong to face you all…

And Tsubasa look at her friend and say:

Look no one is mad anymore. We all miss you. Even that is only for a while talk with Fuu and Chisa. Or I will feel bad being the only one who talked with you.

And Tanaka say:

But…

And Tsubasa pick her cell phone and put on the table and say pushing it to Tanaka:

Call one of then. Talk a bit at least.

And Tanaka think:

Tsubasa…I don't want to do this…if I do I might let slip about the mission…I don't want to see you or anyone else hurt…

And Tsubasa say:

Hoshie why you look so troubled?

And Tanaka say:

Is because I don't know how long I will stay. Or if I will be able to talk with you and the others. We only got this break because a problem over the schedule.

And Tsubasa say:

The trip is so complex that you can't even have time to make a call?

And Tanaka say:

Is that we have to make the reports and our own homeworks not to mention the subjects of the classes that we are not seeing. Is too much to do.

And Tsubasa say:

I see. I heard rumors about that school being a top grade school with a high level of difficulty for the students. So they can only have the very best of the best.

And Tanaka nod and think:

I am so sorry to lie to you Tsubasa. I am really sorry. But I can't tell you about the real reason of being in here….

And they stay in silence. And Tsubasa break it and say:

You can at least call then now and say hi. At least to Chisa and Fuu.

And Tanaka pick the cell phone and think:

I want to talk with then! But I can't!

And she look at the cell phone and to the friend.

End of the chapter nineteen:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	20. Truth of the present

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

He make a pause and say:

Let me give you all a brief explanation of this story. It will happen away from Teito or Tokyo. It will be on a school on the interior of the state of Kyoto but far from the capital. It a private boarding school on the middle of nowhere. The closer city or village is away four hours in a car. Walking take about ten hours to make it. So you begun at seven in the morning and arrive on the village at fife in the afternoon that not stopping for nothing. The school grounds are very large. More details on the story. Many of my own characters will be on the story. If is not from any anime is mine.

He make a pause and say:

Now the more important detail it all happens in 2002. So there is steam power but is outdated. And think on the future of Sakura Taisen/wars series but with out the kouma wars. All the hanagumi will be there. Even Ogami. As for then they was the theater troupe but they have closed the theater for make large repairs on the building. The hanagumi have the older ones eighteen years. They all will act in the most similar way as they do plus few changes for the story sake.

And he stop and a short girl with long dark brown hair wearing the school uniform walk in and Benji say:

And attention everyone this is Tanaka Hoshie. She is a character that belongs to HaruNatsu. I have her permission to use her. And she agreed to be part of the story.

And Tanaka bow shyly and say straitening up and grabbing Benji collar:

How dare you make me meet with Tsubasa?! And make her ask to me call to Chisa and Fuu?!

And he say:

Simple. Only doing it.

And she shake him and say:

Why you placed me on that bad situation?! You don't have a heart?!

And he say:

Hey I am dead already remember. And case you haven't noticed my girlfriend and I are now deadly enemies. SO NO I HAVEN'T AN HEART!!!!!!!!!!!

And she back away with the shout and he make her release him and he pick her and place her over his shoulder and say walking away with her:

Please enjoy the story.

And he walk away.

Chapter twenty: Truth of the present.

And they stay in silence. And Tsubasa break it and say:

You can at least call then now and say hi. At least to Chisa and Fuu.

And Tanaka pick the cell phone and think:

I want to talk with then! But I can't!

And she look at the cell phone and to the friend. And Tsubasa say:

What is wrong Hoshie? You look troubled.

And Tanaka say:

Is nothing Tsubasa. But I can't do it. If I call then I will want to see then. And I will not able to keep my mind of the trip and the reports.

And Tsubasa get a little sad and she say:

You want stay in that school so much?

And Tanaka open her mouth to say something. She stop and after a tense silence she say:

Is that have a person that I like in there. And I don't want to be away from it.

And Tanaka think:

I am so sorry Tsubasa. But I can't tell you the truth. Is too hard. I was dragged in this world and I don't want to drag you and the others too. I hate to lie to you but is the only way to keep you safe. Away from me and the battle high. Away from the danger. Now I am too weak to protect you and the others in any other way as Juli do. I can only hide and wait for the best.

And Tsubasa say:

I see. You have told him how you feel?

And Tanaka nod. And Tsubasa say:

And how he looks like?

And Tanaka say:

He is tall with long black hair. He is very handsome and is a kind man.

And Tanaka think:

Sorry Tsubasa to keep lying to you. And sorry Benji to use you as an excuse to my friend. I am really sorry.

And Tsubasa say:

I see. And he have answered what?

And she say:

That he like me too.

And Tsubasa think:

She look very troubled. I know for sure that have something wrong. She is hiding something. Especially after she begun to telling about this boy. I want to make her tell me everything but I am afraid of make her run away again.

And they stay in silence for a while. Julietta arrive and say:

The others are going to see a movie. Since is all calm we can stay here. So have you two putted the talk on day?

And she see the two girls in a tense silence and think:

God it is worse than when I left.

And Julietta sit on her chair. And Tsubasa phone rings and the teen pick it from Tanaka and excuse herself. And Julietta say when Tsubasa is out of the ear range:

What happened?

And Tanaka tell her and Julietta sigh and say:

I see. So you are afraid of slip about us and the problems around here. Is very thoughtful of our part but it is all right. You can tell then about the battle high. Only say that we are in a kind of game of catch with another school group and you can't talk much about it. And about using Benji is all right. That idiot don't mind.

And in a stop sign a biker sneeze. And he say:

Damn someone must be talking bad about me.

And on the mall Julietta say:

About telling about Benji you say that you was lying and you are dating me. That will for sure make her stop asking about the school and your reasons.

And Tanaka blush madly and say:

I can't lie about that!

And Julietta say winking sexily:

You would not be lying. Only speeding up the things.

And Tanaka blush more and say:

Tell me that you are joking.

And Julietta say:

I am. But trust me she will be so embarrassed that she will not even ask more about the school.

And Tsubasa return and say:

That was Chisa, she said that she just met an amazing biker. He drive a bad ass modified dark metal blue race bike. And that he fought against a huge gang of bikers alone and won.

And Julietta look at Tsubasa and Tanaka look at Julietta and Tanaka say:

And she is well?

And Tsubasa say:

She is fine. She is in love for that guy who don't even know her name. And that she will never see him again.

And she sit on her chair and Tsubasa say:

And I haven't told her about you.

And Tanaka say:

Thank you.

And Tsubasa say:

No problem. But I want to you keep in touch with us again. You can call or send letters or e-mails. Only do that.

And Tanaka nod. And Tsubasa say:

Now show me a picture of your boyfriend.

And Tanaka blush madly and Tsubasa say:

What?

And Julietta say:

You know it that she lied to you. She don't have a boyfriend.

And Tsubasa say:

But why you lied Hoshie?

And Julietta say:

Is because she have a girlfriend. You know is a red head with a scar on the left cheek.

And Tanaka blush even more and Tsubasa blush too. And Tsubasa say in shy and weak tone:

I see so you two was in a date.

And Julietta nod and say:

Yes. We usually keep it in secret. We don't need all that publicity you know.

And Tsubasa blush move a well Tanaka. And they stay quiet. Way later the two friends are saying farewell and Tsubasa say:

Look I don't mind of your choice of company. I still want to be your friend. So let's keep in touch. And don't worry I will not tell to anyone.

And Tanaka nod. And they walk away. And Julietta say:

See it worked.

And Tanaka is blushing a lot and they walk away too. Meanwhile in the trucks Benji park and enter in one and Sei say:

Hey I thought that you have gone out with the other.

And he say:

I only went out for grab some food.

And he toss his jacket on a chair and put the heavy sword on there too and Sei say:

And where you get that?

And he say:

It was a bonus meal.

And Sei say:

You killed a demon for get a weapon?

And he nod and she say:

Geez. You are hopeless.

And Aki walk in and say:

I know.

And Benji sit in a couch and lay on it and say:

I am going to take a nap. If something happen call me.

And the duo nod.

**DREAM SEQUENCE:** One year before. Third person point of view.

It is a normal day in the Asao high. Benji, Kumi and Julietta are in the dean office. And the dean say to then:

You two have good grades and an impressive martial background. Even with the notes of being trouble makers. The younger of you is an average student. Look I will ignore the notes. But I want see the results.

And there is a knock in the door and a voice say:

Principal it is Kenji.

And the dean say:

Come in.

And a tall red head teen walk in, he have short hair and is wearing a school uniform. And the dean say:

Look this is your hall leader Kimura Kenji. He will show you guys the school and it will explain you three the rules.

And the trio nod and they walk away. And Kenji say:

Nice to meet you guys. So let's begin?

And they nod and walk away. Later in the dorm Benji is on his room unpacking and Julietta is on the door frame and she say:

Weird coincidence taking out two words you name and the hall leader name is not the same.

And Benji say:

Yeah. You will not unpack?

And she say:

I will later. But now I want to know what you thought of this place.

And Benji say:

Well sure have nice views. And I guess that it is all right. After fight o much and after those guys chasing Kumi I think that is good for all of us the change of environment.

And Julietta say:

And about that thing of the martial skills? You think that is for tournaments?

And Benji say:

Maybe. You know as well as me that the schools have clubs and teams to play in the tournaments to get famous. It can be it. More famous more students. More students more money to then.

And Julietta say:

I know. But it is a bit weird all this. That Mayumi travel all the way to Hokkaido to get us. Offer a very amazing scholarship to you and a good one for me. And agreed with your terms don't seem like a regular recruiting routine.

And Benji say:

Well let's give it a shot. If not work we can go away.

And the red head nod. In the same day afternoon Benji is walking around the school. He move to the school main building and he sit in one of the benches of the garden and look at the fountain. And he say:

Gee everyone is still in the classes. And this place don't have much to do on it.

And he move his head back and look up to the clear blue sky. At least he try to. But he is looking at the face of a blonde girl with red eyes. Not shocked he say:

Hi.

And she say:

Hi. I though of surprise you. But you surprised me.

And he say:

I was just lucky.

And she give him a smile and he think:

God! That is the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen!

And he say:

You should be in the class right?

And she deny and her silky blonde hair move as she shake her head and she say:

Nope. We are not in the school year yet. The dean haven't told you?

And he deny and say:

No.

And she say:

We begin the year late. Tomorrow will be the first day of classes. After the opening ceremony.

And he say:

I see. It is to give time to all the students arrive.

And she nod agreeing and he say:

So what you are doing?

And she say:

I was walking around. And you?

And he say:

That too. I have done unpacking but there is nothing to do.

And she say:

I know. It is your first year right?

And he nod and she say:

Well it is normal. Later you can buy things to put on your room. All the students do it after sometime.

And they stay in silence for some time. A cloud cover the sun projecting a shadow over then. And he say:

You mind if I ask your name?

And she say:

Only if you don't mind of I asking yours.

And he say:

I don't.

And she say:

Neither do I. My name is Hojo Haruka.

And Benji say:

I am Himura Benji. But you are not from that ancient Hojo clan are you?

And she chuckle and Benji think:

God her voice is so sweet. And her chuckle is even sweeter.

And she say:

No I am not from that clan.

And they stay in a pleasant quietness for few instants and a male voice say:

He is bothering you Hojo-kun?

And they turn to the voice and they see a tall black haired man wearing a black suit standing near of a close entrance. And she say:

He is not bothering me. We are chatting. You know sensei as I told before I do what I want.

And he say:

That is not wise. You know that it is not prudent to piss off a teacher of this school. You can get in trouble easily.

And Benji say:

It is that a threat?

And the teacher say:

No. It is a warning. And it is for you too Himura. I am quite aware of your record. Only martial skills will not take you to anywhere.

And Benji say:

Want to bet.

And Benji say that in a normal tone as stating a fact. And the teacher back away a bit and say:

This is only a warning.

And he walk away. And Benji turn to face Haruka and she is gone. He sigh and get up. He walk out of the building and he think:

Too bad. She is someone that I would like to know better.

And he move to his dorm. After the opening ceremony and the classes Benji is wandering around the school. And he move to the Ishiji hall roof and sit in a bench. And sometime later Julietta come in and say:

Hey Benji I just found this. The Itsukino twins are also on the school!

And Benji say:

Miki and Sachiko?!

And the red head nod and say:

Yes! I just met then!

And Benji say:

That is good. At least there will be some familiar faces around here.

And Julietta nod and say:

Well I will help then to unpack. And since they don't want you messing around they clothes stay here.

And he say:

No problem I was not going to help then to unpack anyway.

And Julietta say:

Yeah sure. Only a slight tearful look from Sachiko and you would be doing any kind of task that she want you to do.

And she walk away. And Benji sigh. He pick on his uniform blazer pocket a wood ocarina and begun to play a soft tune. And he play for few minutes. And when he stop he hear someone clapping and a voice say:

Very nice! It was a beautiful music!

And surprised he drop the ocarina that breaks and he turn to see the person that talked to him. And he recognize Haruka and say:

Why you keep sneaking around me?

And she say:

For fun. And I wanted to hear the song. So I didn't make a noise to disturb you.

And she walk closer and he see the ocarina and he begun to pick up the shards and she say:

Sorry. I didn't mean to break your flute.

And he say:

There is no problem I can make another one.

And he pierce his finger on a shard and he say:

Shit!

And he drop the shards again and he take out the shard from his finger and it begun to bleed. And she say:

Oh my god you are bleeding!

And he say:

It is nothing. Only a scratch.

And she say:

Hold on.

And she pick his hand and put his finger on her mouth and she suck the wound. Benji have a faint blush. And after sometime she stop and say:

Here.

And the bleeding have stopped. And she notice his faint blush and blush too. And she say:

I haven't done something wrong have I?

And he say:

It is not that. It is that you surprised me by doing it.

And they chat for a while. And one month later the school is having a dance. Benji is on a corner with a glass on his hand. And Haruka walk to him and say:

Why you are not dancing?

And he say:

I am not a good dancer.

And she say:

Come on dance with me.

And she hold his free hand and pull him. He put the glass in a table and she pull him to an empty corner of the dance floor. She put his hands around her waist and pass her arms around his neck and they dance in the slow dance. And after sometime he say:

Why you keep hanging out with me? You know very well my reputation.

And she say looking straight on his eyes:

So what? I like to hang out with you.

And he say:

Why?

And she say:

I just do. Or I need to explain to you every time that I want to hang out with you?

And he say:

It is not needed. It is just that you are cute and normal girl. I am a fighter and a troublemaker. Staying with me will only damage your reputation.

And she say:

I am not all that normal. Let me tell you this. Since I saw you I have been attracted to you. I like being with you.

And they blush and continue to dance. After the dance is over Benji and Haruka stay some more time in the tennis courts that was the dance floor. And they are all alone. And Benji say:

Come on I will take you to your dorm.

And she nod and they walk to her dorm. She hold on his arm and smile at the feeling leaning her head on his shoulder. On the next day Benji is walking around the empty school and he think:

It is Sunday and there is nothing to do.

And he is wearing his regular clothes. He is walking to the library when he see Haruka being chased by a large group of teens. She is running to the parking lot. Benji begun to run too. But he is far of then. They reach her on the library and one of then pull her by her long hair and make her lose her balance and fell. And that one begun to rip her shirt. Benji pull from his vest some throwing knifes and toss then at the teens. One of then hit the hand of the one ripping her clothes. He leap backwards as well the others and remove the knife from his hand and Benji reach Haruka. And one of then say:

What you want?

And Benji say:

I will not let you guys hurt her.

And one of then say:

You know who we are rookie?! We are from the soldats! Fuck off before you get hurt!

And they pull Japanese daggers and swords disguised as training woods swords. And Benji pull from his back a half meter long one inch thick black rod. And one of then say:

Woo how scary!! A rod.

And other one say:

A rod against swords and ten of then.

And Benji hold the rod horizontally in front of him and say:

Who said that this is a rod?

And then two long blades with two edges show from the rod tips and it became a long two edge spear. And the teens back away a bit and Benji say:

To get her you all will have to pass by me.

And one say:

He is only one and we are ten soldats!

And they charge Benji.

End of the chapter twenty:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	21. Past of a relation

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

He make a pause and say:

Let me give you all a brief explanation of this story. It will happen away from Teito or Tokyo. It will be on a school on the interior of the state of Kyoto but far from the capital. It a private boarding school on the middle of nowhere. The closer city or village is away four hours in a car. Walking take about ten hours to make it. So you begun at seven in the morning and arrive on the village at fife in the afternoon that not stopping for nothing. The school grounds are very large. More details on the story. Many of my own characters will be on the story. If is not from any anime is mine.

He make a pause and say:

Now the more important detail it all happens in 2002. So there is steam power but is outdated. And think on the future of Sakura Taisen/wars series but with out the kouma wars. All the hanagumi will be there. Even Ogami. As for then they was the theater troupe but they have closed the theater for make large repairs on the building. The hanagumi have the older ones eighteen years. They all will act in the most similar way as they do plus few changes for the story sake.

And he stop and a short girl with long dark brown hair wearing the school uniform walk in and Benji say:

And attention everyone this is Tanaka Hoshie. She is a character that belongs to HaruNatsu. I have her permission to use her. And she agreed to be part of the story.

And Tanaka bow shyly and say straitening up and grabbing Benji collar:

Why you placed me in so many embarrassing situations?!

And Benji say:

To make a good story.

And she calm a bit and let him go and say:

And why the dream sequence?

And he say:

To show up what happened before the story begins. At least part of it.

And she stay quiet and he say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

Chapter twenty one: Past of a relation.

Benji is walking around the empty school and he think:

It is Sunday and there is nothing to do.

And he is wearing his regular clothes. He is walking to the library when he see Haruka being chased by a large group of teens. She is running to the parking lot. Benji begun to run too. But he is far of then. They reach her on the library and one of then pull her by her long hair and make her lose her balance and fell. And that one begun to rip her shirt. Benji pull from his vest some throwing knifes and toss then at the teens. One of then hit the hand of the one ripping her clothes. He leap backwards as well the others and remove the knife from his hand and Benji reach Haruka. And one of then say:

What you want?

And Benji say:

I will not let you guys hurt her.

And one of then say:

You know who we are rookie?! We are from the soldats! Fuck off before you get hurt!

And they pull Japanese daggers and swords disguised as training woods swords. And Benji pull from his back a half meter long one inch thick black rod. And one of then say:

Woo how scary!! A rod.

And other one say:

A rod against swords and ten of then.

And Benji hold the rod horizontally in front of him and say:

Who said that this is a rod?

And then two long blades with two edges show from the rod tips and it became a long two edge spear. And the teens back away and fife run away a bit and Benji say:

To get her you all will have to pass by me.

And one say:

He is only one and we are ten soldats!

And they charge Benji. He dodge and slash then. Two fall holding the stomach and Benji spin the rod and cut another teen leg off in a single blow. He use the same motion and cut another one foot. Benji spin and kick another one. And they all are in the ground. And Benji say to then:

So the one still on one piece want to try losing some body part?

And he run away scared. Benji in a move of his wrist clean the blade and then the blades get in the rod and he put it on his back. And he take out his vest and move to Haruka and say:

You are hurt?

And she deny while he cover her with his vest. He carefully put it on her and close it covering her breasts. And he say:

Come on I will take you to your room.

And he pick her up. And while he walk away she say:

Benji take me to your room.

And he say:

But why?

And she say:

Only take me there okay.

And he nod and walk to his dorm. In his room he put her in the bed and say:

I will pick some clothes to you. It will be loose but it is better than your ripped uniform.

And he move to his closet. And he begun to search on his clothes. And Haruka say:

Why you saved me?

And he stop and say:

Because I care about you.

And she say:

But they was fife and was all armed.

And Benji say:

Quality beats quantity.

And Haruka say:

You could have been killed.

And Benji say:

No I would not. I am better than then.

And she get up and walk to him and hug him from behind and she say:

When I saw you I got happy to see you coming to help me. But I got scared because they was going to kill you.

And he feel her tears on his back and he say:

Look I did what I wanted to.

And he turn and cup her chin making her face him and say:

Look I don't regret it.

And Haruka hug his neck and kiss him. Too surprised to react Benji only respond staying quiet. And after a long time Haruka broke the kiss. And she say:

Thank you for saving me.

And he say:

You are welcome. But why the kiss?

And she say:

Because I love you.

And she kiss him again. Now he respond to it. And after another long kiss they move apart and he say:

Haruka are you sure? You might be confused by everything that just happened.

And she say:

I am not confused. I have this feeling have sometime now. But I never thought that you would protect me.

And he say:

I will always protect you.

And she nod and hug him tighter, she rest her head on his shoulder and say:

You love me Benji?

And he say:

Yes. I love you.

And she say in a faint voice:

Then make love with me.

And he say:

But it is too soon.

And she say:

It isn't. And I want to give you what they tried to steal from me.

And she kiss him again. He broke the kiss and say:

Okay. But I think that we should at least clean up. We both have blood on us.

And she nod and they walk to the bathroom. In there she open his shirt and begun to undress her. He do the same with her. And they get under the shower. After a quick bath they move to the bed. She hug him and say:

I am all yours. Just be gently.

And he nod and say:

I will.

And he kiss her eyelids. And he kiss her all over her face. And he kiss her lips. She respond with eager. And he caress her slender body with his hands. Later they are under the sheets. Haruka is lying beside Benji left side with her head resting on his chest and hugging him. And Benji is holding her with his left arm around her and he is caressing her hair softly. And Benji say:

There is a thing that I want to ask you since we met.

And she say:

Go on ask me.

And he say:

You have any European ancestors?

And she say:

Why?

And Benji say:

Well I know that you don't dye your hair by seeing you naked. So it is natural. And normally Japanese's don't have light colored hair.

And she say:

If I am not wrong in somewhere around my great-grandfather generation I had a Swiss relative. A woman if I am not wrong. But according to pictures I am the first blonde in the family.

And he say:

And your eyes?

And she say:

Well that I don't know. I heard that she had sky blue eyes. But my family always had unusual eyes color. But why? You didn't like then?

And he say kissing her forehead:

I love then. I just want to know more about you.

And she smile and say:

I want to know more about you too.

And she lick his chest and say:

Why you got so many scars?

And Benji say:

I got hurt a lot.

And he caress her back and he feel her shiver with it and he say:

But I like your skin. It is smooth, warm, soft, sweet, flawless and perfect.

And she say:

I am not all that.

And he say:

You are.

And she smile and snuggle closer of him and then she say:

Benji what will do about the school? You killed those guys.

And Benji say:

I don't care.

And she say:

I care. You can get expelled because of me. You can also get in the jail.

And he say:

There will be no problem. They was assaulting you. I did what I had to protect you.

And she say:

But...

And he touch on her lips with his forefinger and he say:

Let it go. I don't want to talk about it. Especially after what we have done.

And she nod. The sky is painted in crimson with the sunset. And then there is a knock in Benji door. Haruka cover herself with the sheet and Benji say:

One moment!

And from the other side Kenji voice say:

Hurry up! We have to talk!

And Benji say:

Unless you want to see me naked wait a couple of minutes!!

And Kenji say:

One minute! Put something fast!

And Benji get up and pick on his pants and his vest. And Haruka hold on his hand and he say:

It is okay. Wait here that I will come back.

And she nod and let him go. Benji open the door and Kenji say:

Can you explain to me what happened?

And Benji say:

Those guys was assaulting a girl. I did that to save her.

And Kenji say:

And who is she?

And Benji say:

I prefer not to say.

And Kenji sigh and say:

You have any idea of what you have just done?

And Benji say:

I don't care.

And Kenji say:

Geez you are worse than me. Come on the dean want to see you.

And he pull Benji away. Benji close the door and walk away. Haruka sit on the bed and hug her knees crying. On the way to the dean office Benji say:

So what will happen to me?

And Kenji say:

You serious injured four kids. Crippled two of then and let the other two with the guts opened. And you left then to die in the library.

And Benji say:

If the fifth guy didn't asked for help it is not my fault. They are my enemies. I was even nice enough t not give the killing blow.

And Kenji sigh and say:

What will happen it will be decided by the dean.

And few minutes later in the dean office Benji and Kenji are standing facing the dean. And the dean say:

You have an idea of how close of killing those four you got?

And Benji say:

Not close enough.

And Kenji hit Benji with his elbow. And the dean say:

You crippled two of then. They fencing carriers is over. The other two will get lucky if manage to walk again. And why you did that?

And Benji say:

They was assaulting a girl. I prevent then.

And the dean say:

What is her name?

And Benji say:

I prefer not to mention.

And the dean say:

I don't know who is worse. You or the soldats. In the few time that you are in the school you got in more trouble than the usual trouble makers get in one semester. And all of then with the soldats and Juichi.

And Benji say:

So?

And the dean say:

It is quite clear that it is too dangerous let you alone and unleashed around the school. Kenji he is now a member of the battle high. It begin from this moment. If you need to restrain him do it. I don't want to see senseless fights involving him and the soldats.

And Kenji say:

But sir.

And the dean say:

I am final. Put some sense on him. He need it. And at least as a battle high member he can have an excuse to beat the soldats.

And Benji say:

I don't want to join a club.

And the dean say:

You don't have a choice. Read the rules and obey and understand this only because they begin give you no reason to kill then.

And Kenji say:

And what I do with him?

And the dean say:

You begun to train or baby sit him tomorrow. I am cleaning the mess that he have done. You two can leave now.

And they leave and Benji say:

Just great.

And Kenji say:

It is my line. I don't know if you are suited to the battle high. You are more like a soldat.

And Benji say:

I am going to my place.

And Kenji say:

I will take you there so I can make sure that you don't end in more trouble.

And they walk back to the dorm. Benji walk in his room and Kenji try to follow and Benji say:

Where you think that you are going to?

And Kenji say:

In.

And Benji say:

No. You are not getting in.

And Kenji say:

And why that?

And Benji say:

Because it is my room.

And Kenji say:

You slipped a girl in your room?

And Benji blush and Kenji force to enter and see Haruka sleeping on Benji bed. She is wearing a loose white social shirt and she is half covered by the bed sheet. And Kenji say:

Well I was right. You know that it is not against any rules have sex since is consented.

And Benji say:

In any case leave.

And Kenji see a torn shirt and pick it up and say:

She was the one who you saved?

And Benji nod and Kenji say:

I see. By your reactions you have feelings for her.

And he nod again. And Kenji say:

Now it get easier. I was wrong about you be more like a soldat. I think that you are a bit crude but you will give a fine battle high fighter.

And Kenji toss the shirt aside and say:

If she is your woman take care of her. I will not talk to the dean about this.

And Benji nod and Kenji walk away. Benji close and lock his door and he take out the vest and sit on the bed. Haruka move and wake and she say:

Hi.

And he say:

Hi.

And he caress her cheek and say:

Why you was crying?

And she say:

I thought that you could not come back.

And he say:

I will say in the school. So don't cry.

And she nod and kneel on the bed and he say:

Where you get that shirt?

And she say:

In your closet. I hope that you don't mind. It is a bit loose. But I thought if some one walked in I should be dressing something.

And the shirt sleeves are open and can only be seen the tip of her fingers, the shirt cover her until the middle of the thighs and it is loose. The top buttons are open showing part of her breasts. And he hug her by the waist and say:

I don't mind. You look great on it.

And she hug him around the neck and kiss him. A long time later Benji and Haruka are in his room and he shout:

Why you did it Haruka?!

And she shout back:

Why? Why?! Because I love you!!

And he say:

You love me?! You are now part of then!! You know very well how they work!!

And Haruka say:

I know! But it is our only chance to get rid of the curse and be happy!!!

And Benji say:

In trade of that many will die and lots more will suffer!! I don't want that our happiness cause pain to the others!!! I could not live with myself!!

And Haruka say:

Our happiness is more important than anything!!! I am only with then because they can cure us!!

And Benji say:

I don't want a cure with that price!!

And Haruka say:

Benji you have to accept that to us lose the curse the price is sacrifices!!

And Benji say:

Why you can't accept the curse?! It is only immortality! We used to talk about expend the eternity together!!

And Haruka say:

Not like this! I don't want to see any children that we might have die!! Benji understand it is only few lives!!!

And Benji say:

I don't want it!!

And Haruka say:

Why not?! For Christ sake you killed more people that the ´people that we need to get rid of the curse!!

And Benji say:

Because I needed to! As an extreme measure!!

And she say:

This is an extreme measure!!

And Benji say:

I will not accept it!

And she say:

We can stay together!!

And Benji say:

With that price I prefer not! We are no longer lovers Haruka!! If you want the cure go ahead and cure yourself! Because I will not love someone who is willing to kill people for the proper benefits!!!

And she begin to cry and say:

Benji you can't mean that!!!

And he say:

I mean it Haruka!! You are no longer my girlfriend!! From now on we are enemies and I will prevent you from killing! Take what ever it takes!! We don't have a relationship anymore!!

And she bust in tears and shout:

Fine then!!! We no longer have anything!!!!

And she leave the room.

**END OF THE DREAM SEQUENCE:**

Benji wake all of sudden and sit in the couch. And Aki say:

Hey what happened? A nightmare?

And he say:

Just a bad memory that come back to haunt.

And he lie again and think:

Why after so long I have this dream again?

And he look at the ceiling. And Sei say:

It is almost dinner time. It seen that the kids are enjoying themselves.

And Benji get up and pick his jacket and begun to move away and Aki say:

Where you are going?

And Benji say:

Out.

And he walk out and get on his bike and Aki say:

You are taking a cell phone?!  
And he say starting the bike:

Yes.

And he drive away. And Sei come out with her arms crossed under her large breasts and she say:

What happened with him?

And Aki say:

I guess that he had a dream with Haruka. He only get that altered with her in the middle.

And Sei say:

They broke up sometime after the curse right?

And Aki say:

Yes. Benji broke up with her after she joined the soldats.

And Sei say:

Really? I thought that she broke up with him. I was wrong then.

And Aki nod and they get inside. Later in a ramen cart Benji is sited in a stall and he have a glass of sake in front of him and some appetizers in front of him. Two stalls away have a couple. It is Tsubasa and a male teen. Benji is not paying attention to then and he drink from his glass and ask for more. And Tsubasa say:

So Eiji-kun what you wanted to talk with me?

And the teen say:

Is about Tanaka-chan. You have heard something from her?

And Tsubasa say:

I haven't. Why you are asking?

And he say:

You know is that I like her.

And Tsubasa say:

I see. But I haven't since she left she haven't contacted any of us.

And a tall woman with long blonde hair walk to the cart and sit beside Benji and she is wearing a black kimono. And she say:

Sir give me a warm sake.

And the man say:

Sure miss.

And she say in a low tone:

Hi Benji.

And he say after take another sip from his cup:

What you are doing in here Tsuruko?

And she say:

That is way to talk to your grandmother?

And Benji say:

Only by adoption.

And she say:

In any case you own me respect. After all Sho raised and trained you.

And he say:

You still haven't answered me.

And the man put a small bottle in front of her and a small cup. And Benji say:

Another one.

And the man nod and put more sake to Benji. And Tsuruko pour some sake to herself and she sip it and say after the man walk away:

One of the reasons is to check on you. After all you left after the trail near dead carried by your cat and that moon fairy.

And Benji say:

So I am in one piece again. Case you have forgotten old hag I am a immortal.

And she sigh and sip more from her sake and say:

Watch your tongue brat. I am still more powerful that you.

And Benji say teasing:

Then why I won from you on the trial?

And she say:

You got lucky. But what you think that you are doing?

And Benji say:

Drinking.

And he in one large sip drink all the glass and ask for a refill and she say:

I don't mean that your moron. Why you still fight now with your energy sealed away as a curse. You are just like me now. But unlike me you can't produce energy anymore.

And Benji say:

I will still fight no matter how I am.

And he pick the bottle from the man and fill the glass and stay with it. And Benji drink it all and pay for it and walk away. She pay her sake and walk away. And he is moving to his bike and she say:

I am not done with you yet.

And Benji say:

Give me a break. I am not in the mood to listen to you.

And she hold his arm and he stop and she say:

But you will listen wanting or not.

And there is a tense silence. And she say:

You really think that you can keep like this forever? You can't keep ignoring the council. You don't have the right anymore.

And Benji say:

Only because master chosen me as his successor don't mean that I will be it. You know as well as me. I don't give a damn to then.

And she say:

You only say this because they used you to explain the troubles on the tournament.

And Benji say:

I never liked then and you know it. Now let me go. I am not finished with my drinking.

And he get away from her grip and she say:

And she grab him by the collar and toss him away. He fly in the air. He spin and land on his foot in the end of the street. And she is running to him. Benji turn his back to her and run away. And he think:

I can't face her here.

And can hear her steps on the asphalt only few meter away from him. Benji enter in a alley and jump in a wall. He kick the wall and get more leverage and he move to the other side of the alley and jump in the wall and repeat as many times he need to get in the roof. And from there he jump from rooftop from rooftop. And he hear Tsuruko coming behind him. And on a leap he spin and see her jumping behind him. He draw a pistol and shot her. There is no loud bang. It have an suppressor and she jump in the air and avoid it. And Benji smile and spin again and land in the other roof and run away. Tsuruko have landed in the other roof and she have to leap again. And he can feel her getting closer and he leap down to the street and run away. He avoid the cars and run to a park. Tsuruko do the same. And in the park Benji stop and she say stopping too:

You really needed to run all this?

And he say:

Warm up and if we fought in there people would get hurt.

And she say:

As usual you worry too much.

And she get in a fighting stance. And Benji put his gun on the holster and she say:

I still got impressed to see you facing me in your current state. Most of people would only run away trying to escape.

And Benji say:

I am not most of people.

And he also get in a fighting stance. And in the clear night the wind stop and the two stay only facing the other. And Tsuruko move forward a bit and her left leg show from the kimono opening. Benji dash to her and prepare a punch. She charge a black energy ball on her hand and dash to him.

End of the chapter twenty one:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	22. What the hell is going on?

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

He make a pause and say:

A small resume of the events until now. The hanagumi join the Asao high. After been introduced to the school and the problems they all join the battle high. Then Tanaka Hoshie a first year student met Julietta and after few troubles she also join the battle high. Because the tension among the battle high and the soldats both clubs get one month of training trip to calm down. After a calm period of training taking out few incidents they face a serious trouble when three artificial beings break in a factory trying to steal information. After they are destroyed they found that they was send by another group that kill demons. But those members of the group know as rangers are now terrorists. And the battle high begun to hunt then down. They move to Nara the homeland of Tanaka Hoshie. After one day of searches they decide to wait for an attack to get the rangers. But Tanaka meet one of her old friends. Benji get in a fight with a demon with not much of a reason and also met a friend of Tanaka with out knowing it. And then he is facing Tsuruko a woman that is extremely strong. More details about her in the story.

And he stop and a short girl with long dark brown hair wearing the school uniform walk in and Benji say:

And attention everyone this is Tanaka Hoshie. She is a character that belongs to HaruNatsu. I have her permission to use her. And she agreed to be part of the story.

And Tanaka bow and say:

Why I haven't show up in the last chapter?

And Benji say:

Because the story was getting too focused in you. And that chapter was to show more of my past.

And she say:

And why so focused in you?

And he say:

I am the lead male character.

And she say:

And who is the lead female?

And Benji say:

I am still thinking of who will be. So far you have stole lots of attention. But it will be a hanagumi girl. I am thinking of who. It is kind of hard decided who will be. I already have two stories with Maria, one with Sumire. Well two if you consider it that are two separated stories.

And she say:

Why you divided that one in two?

And Benji say:

Well I thought that a plain "and they lived in happiness forever" was a too used cliché so I decided to kill my character and end the story there in a dark turn.

And she say:

Then why the second part?

And he say:

Well I thought over when I ended it and I thought that was a good hook to a new story. Since I left many things in the open as the yakuza war. Why they was invading the base, where that huge guy got the stake launcher and things like that. So I make him not die in the blast but be launched in a river with amnesia. Then I would break a war.

And she say:

Why all that?

And Benji say:

To make a good story.

And she sigh and say:

Well it is interesting. But returning to the tracks who will be the lead female?

And he say:

As I said I am still thinking of it.

And she say:

And why the dream sequence?

And he say:

To show up what happened before the story begins. At least part of it. It ended in the last chapter.

And she stay quiet and he say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: What the hell is going on?

And in the clear night the wind stop and the two stay only facing the other. And Tsuruko move forward a bit and her left leg show from the kimono opening. Benji dash to her and prepare a punch. She charge a black energy ball on her hand and dash to him. And he punch her and she almost hit him with the energy ball. But he turned his hip and she missed the attack. And she move her arm and hit him. He fly and land hard on the ground and make a gash with his body until he stop many meters away from where he landed. And she leap and try to hit him with her elbow. Benji see and dodge it. In the place where she hit have opened a large hole. And Tsuruko say:

You don't a fighting chance!

And Benji think:

She is right.

And Benji run away and she say:

You can't only stay running.

And Benji think:

Why I had to forget the sword tonight?! Damn Haruka! It is all her fault!!!

And Benji make a sudden turn and to Tsuruko surprise he hit her face with the gun handle and he keep running away. She take few seconds to recover and run after Benji. Later moving to the trucks Maria say:

It wasn't a bad way to pass the day. But I was still worried about the rangers on loose.

And Julietta say:

Well just chill out. When they appear we will be there to stop then.

And they see many holes and slashes on the ground. And Kanna say:

What happened?

And Julietta say:

Maybe Benji have made a party.

And they enter on truck and see Benji with an ice pack on his fore head and Aki taking his pressure. Sei is watching and Julietta say:

What happened?

And Sei say:

Well he got a visit from Tsuruko.

And Julietta say:

What?!

And Sei say:

Well it seem that she only wanted to check something and she left after he nearly got her. But as you know on his actual condition prolonged efforts and too much energy use tense too much his muscles.

And Julietta say:

But he is fine?

And Aki say:

He will be. He need to rest a bit. I already gave him some muscular relaxant. He only need to sleep.

And Sakura say:

Who is Tsuruko?

And Julietta say:

She is the mother of our master. She never liked Benji and she always found an excuse to fight him and beat him.

And Aki say:

Well this time he put a good match and he won. Now he is resting.

And Julietta say:

He won?

And Aki and Sei nod and Sei say:

She even gave him a kiss on the forehead when I thought that she would rip his head out. I think that she is moving on.

And Julietta seen a bit surprised and she say:

It was taped?

And Aki nod and put it to Julietta see. She see a very fierce fight. Benji using all that he knows against her. And in the end he won. And Aki stabbed him on the chest after is over. And Julietta say:

So he was only using the revolvers.

And Aki nod and say:

Yeah.

And Sei say:

It is better you all sleep too. Tomorrow is the day.

And they nod and move to the quarters. Way later in that night Benji wake and sit on the couch. And he put the ice pack over a table and walk out of the truck. He only sit in a bench and look up the sky. And he see a motion from one of the trucks. And he look and see Maria walking over to his direction. And he say:

What you are doing in here?

And she say:

I can ask the same.

And she is wearing a loose social long sleeved shirt and loose black pants. And he say:

I woke up and decided to take a walk and you?

And she say:

I can't fall on sleep. And I see you coming out and followed you.

And they stay quiet for few instants and she say:

Can I sit there too?

And he nod and say:

Sure.

And he move to a side giving her more space. And she sit and she say:

So sempai what you think that will happen tomorrow?

And Benji say:

I don't know. But in one way or another it will not be good.

And Maria nod and say:

I heard that tomorrow it will have an eclipse. A total solar eclipse at the three in the afternoon that might have something to do?

And Benji say:

Maybe. I don't know. In mystical terms an eclipse can mean lots of things. Sometimes good and sometimes bad.

And Maria say:

This is hard. I thought that two battles against the evil I could get some peace.

And Benji say:

I know the feeling.

And Maria say:

You get scared when you fight those demons?

And Benji say:

To be honest Maria no. I am so used to it that for me is not different than fight a human. After all I fight with then since I can remember.

And Maria say:

That is bad.

And he nod. And it has begun to rain. The duo get up fast and run to the truck. And Benji try to open the door and the door don't open. And Benji say:

Great!

And she say:

What?

You closed the door right?

And she nod and he say:

Well we are locked outside. And the rooms are sound proof so no one will hear us.

And Benji pick Maria hand and he run pulling her to the truck cabin and he say:

Good. At least this is open.

And they get in and sit on there. And Maria social shirt is slight transparent and her hair is wet sticking on her face. Benji is not different but he have his blue vest covering his chest. And he look aside and Maria say:

Why you are turning away?

And Benji take out his vest and say giving to her:

Your shirt is wet I can see thru it.

And she blush and pick the vest put it on. And Benji think:

Just great. Why I always get in these kinds of embarrassing situations? And why mostly with blondes?

And Maria think while closing the vest buttons:

I am so ashamed! Good he could even see my nipples. I admit that I was not using a bra. After all who sleep with those things? Why this have to happen?

And Benji turn on the heater and the chilly air of the cabin begin to get warmer. For sometime they stay in there in silence. Looking at the heavy rain falling by the windows. And Benji say breaking the silence:

Why you and your friends joined the hanagumi?

And Maria a bit surprised say:

We were recruited because of our spiritual energy. But I would never think that it have in the world so many people with bigger energy than us. I guess that we were chosen because we could harmonize with the koubus.

And Benji say:

It is not much people who can harmonize the energy with others. Be proud because it is a hard feature to get.

And she nod. And she say:

And why you joined the battle high?

And he say still looking at the window:

Because a stupid act.

And Maria confused say:

Because a stupid act?

And Benji say:

Yeah. Let's say that unlike you I didn't had a chance to choose.

And Maria move some wet strands of her hair from her face and she say:

But then why you fight so hard?

And Benji say:

Because I learned to like it.

And Maria stay quiet for few seconds. And she see a water drop move from his hair down to his forehead and keep moving down. She pull a bit her shirt sleeve and wipe the drop at a bit of surprise from Benji part. And she move it up cleaning the trail and for a split second they look on the other eyes. And they face away and Maria remover her hand and Benji say:

Thanks.

And she say:

No problem.

And Benji put his hands on his pockets. And Maria keep looking at the rain. And she hear the sound of small pieces of metal moving. And she turn and see Benji emptying his pockets. And she say:

What you are doing?

And he say:

With some luck I might have a key to open the door around here.

And Maria look a bit hopeful. And he found it and they run to the truck and get inside. And Benji say:

It is better you got to you quarters and change your clothes.

And she say:

You too.

And they move away. And Maria think while walking away:

When I was cleaning his face. By a second his hair color seemed different.

And she drop the thought not wanting to worry about it. In the morning they are all in the same truck and Aki say:

Okay this is the plan. All the non fighters stay behind as well Benji since his body is not fully recovered from his fight with Tsuruko.

And Benji say:

I can fight!

And Aki say:

You can't. She gave you a hard beating even that you won. You stay here with us.

And they move away. And Benji, Tanaka, Ayase, Kumi, Aki, Sei and the pink haired girl named Yuu. And Sei say:

Look Benji it is better if you rest when the battle begin we will send you. Only the battle high, Jo and Chie are not enough. I don't think that even you can make the odds better.

And Benji say:

I would prefer in any case be out there.

And Yuu say:

It is more logical leave few operatives in the base. In case of something happen and we need a fast response we cans end you.

And Benji say:

Logic can't solve everything.

And he walk to the quarters. And Ayase say:

He is always like that?

And Aki say:

Only when frustrated. He also know that he is not on his best shape. And he can't help in anything so he is angry.

And Yuu say:

We are all on line. Satellites, cameras, tracers, communicators and radios. We are all clear.

And Aki say by a head say:

You are all clear. Go on and remember stay sharp. Today it will be it. Whatever they plan they will use the festival to get more victims. So stay on your guard.

And they all say:

Okay.

And Tanaka think:

Every year my school marching band go in a parade in the festival. Please god make that this year is not us. Make that Tsubasa, Fuu and Chisa as well everyone else is not n the festival. Please.

And as the members of the guardians and the members of the battle high move to they own positions. And Ayase say:

What Tanaka and I will do?

And Aki say:

For now nothing. You two can relax.

And the duo nod and sit in the couch as the others are around a table with laptops and radios. Sometime later Tanaka get up and walk to the quarters. And she open the door and see Benji with his back on her direction put something on his watch. And then some images appear in the air. And she think:

Those are photographs but how?

And to her surprise she see a face that surprise her. And she think:

That is Haruka!! She is the vice president of the soldats! But then why that picture show Benji and Haruka together as boyfriend and girlfriend?!

And she keep looking at the pictures changing with different spaces of time between then.

END OF THE CHAPTER TWENTY TWO:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	23. Standing behind the others

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

And Tanaka walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Hoshie Tanaka. I belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use me and my friends and families.

And Benji say:

Well aren't you getting bold? In the beginning you was shy, then you got used. And now you are all natural.

And she sigh and say:

We are in the chapter twenty three. I begun to appear in the chapter four and begun to do the credits on the chapter fife. Is only normal.

And he say:

True.

And she say:

So explain me why the photographs of you and Haruka?

And he say:

Case you haven't read the story yet. We are lovers. At least former lovers.

And she say:

Why you are looking at then?

And he say:

I can't say that now.

And she stay quiet and he say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

The groups are divided like this:

Aki, Ayase, Kumi, Sei and Yuu.

Midori, Reni, Sumire, Sachiko and Shuji.

Kimihito, Ogami, Iris, Sakura, Orihime and Azusa.

Julietta, Kanna, Kohran, Maria and Miki.

Jo and Chie.

Tanaka and Benji

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: Standing behind the others.

And Tanaka see the pictures and think:

Why they look so close? I thought that they was sworn enemies. Wait! Juli told me that he had a girlfriend. So it was her?

Tanaka is fighting the curiosity to get in and ask and the fear of her sempai. She knows that he is a very skilled fighter. And her fear won the match and she walk away. Later at ten in the morning a phone rings and Aki answer it. And after hung out Sei say:

What was it?

And Aki say:

Problem.

And Sei say:

What kind of problem?

And Aki say:

This call was from a reliable source saying that one of the rangers is on loose. And that the ranger is carrying something very important. But it is running away. We need to hunt it.

And Sei say:

But then why the problem?

And Aki say:

The others rangers will keep the attack. So we can't hunt that one down.

And Benji say:

I hunt that one.

And Aki say:

But...

And Benji say:

No buts. Tanaka I will need a guide. Put on some practical clothes and get ready you are going with me.

And she nod a bit hesitative and walk to the quarters. Benji check his guns and the magazines and as well his weapons and Aki say:

Benji you can't do it.

And he say:

I can and I am doing. Chie give me two phones. One for me and another to Tanaka.

And she nod and give the phones. And Tanaka come out wearing one of the biker's clothes and he give her the cell phone and a bag pack and he say:

On the pack have my ammo among others things. So don't lost it.

And she nod and Benji say:

We are going.

And they leave on Benji bike. And Tanaka say:

Where we will begin to search?

And Benji say:

Train station. You are my navigator so tell me the way.

And she say:

In the next block turn to the left.

And he do it. And later they are in the train station and Tanaka say:

How you will found the ranger?

And Benji say:

Energy. Most of people have a very small amount of energy. People with high energy are recruited to the groups like the guardians and rangers. But only people who can fight.

And they look around the station and they don't found anything. And she say:

Now what?

And he say:

Airport, bus stations and anyplace that offers public transportation. The best way to disappear is mixing in the crowd or hiding in the shadows.

And she say:

So we must found a guy in the middle of strangers.

And he nod. And they drive away. And the cell phone ring and Benji answer and Aki say:

There is an image of a camera of a suspicious woman in the bus station in the south area. She have light green hair and wears a leather jacket. We searched on the files of the renegade rangers and there is a match. Minami Minako. One of the six heiresses of the Minami family.

And Benji say:

Her weapon?

And Aki say:

Kusarigama.

And Benji say:

Okay. Anything else?

And she say:

No.

And he hung out and Benji say:

Directions?

And Tanaka say:

The next right.

And the move away. And Tanaka think:

I hope that we can get her before the attack happen and someone get hurt. If is possible I want to prevent people from getting hurt.

And a half hour later they arrive on the bus station. And Benji say:

She is close. Stay near me. But keep a distance so if I have to fight I can do it freely.

And she nod and they look around. And after sometime he say:

There is no other place where she can be in. We searched all the station.

And Tanaka say:

It have one place that you didn't searched. The girls restroom.

And Benji say:

You are right.

And Tanaka say:

I go in. If she is inside I will come out and tell. If she is not in I just come out anyway.

And he nod and he say:

Wait.

And he pick inside his vest a small pistol and say:

This is not a large caliber but if you have to use don't hesitate and use it. It have ten rounds.

And he pull the gun barrel and put the hammer down and he say:

This is the safety lock. I am putting off. So if she attack you it is only shoot.

And she nod and pick it and put on her jacket pocket. And she enter in the restroom. And a couple of minutes later she come out and say:

There is a girl in a cabin. I think that is her.

And Benji say:

Okay. We will wait for a while.

And she nod and they move to a distance but still keeping a sight of the restroom. And a couple minutes later she come out. Benji and Tanaka follow her. She walk out the station and get in a cab. Benji and Tanaka follow with the bike. And Tanaka say:

Why not take her in the station?

And Benji say:

It have too much people. We are in a secret operation. And we can't only shot in public spaces like in the American movies. The lost bullets can hit the civilians.

And Tanaka think:

He is worried about the people.

And they get in a building and Benji and Tanaka follow. And Benji call Aki and say:

We found her and we are going to intercept her.

And Aki say:

Okay. Good luck.

And he hang out. He pick his gun and say:

Stay back.

And Tanaka nod. And Benji move to the apartment where Minako entered. And then shots come out from it. And Benji get cover in a wall and Tanaka do the same and crouch and cover her ears. Benji recognize the damage in the door as shotgun ammo and he count the rounds. And after the seventh he kick the door open and see Minako on the window and shot her twice. His gun don't make any noise and he say:

Tanaka come on she is out of ammo!

And she get up and they run on the fire exit. Benji and Minako have a huge lead over Tanaka who is doing her best to follow then. And they reach the roof. Benji shot at Minako and the bullet scrap her shoulder and she keep running. And she leap to the roof of a near building. Benji do the same. And Tanaka look at the distance. And she think:

God! It is three meters. I can do it. After all the training I can do this.

And she back away and run and jump over it. She land and lose her balance and fall flat on her face. In the other side of the roof the ranger and the battle high member are moving to the other one. Tanaka get up and run for then. And Benji shot on Minako again. She shot at him and miss. And the pursuit goes on. And on the truck Yuu say:

All the reports are the same. It is all clear. Not even a single enemy in sight.

And Sei say:

About Benji and Tanaka?

And Yuu say:

The last call was in the eleven and fifteen in the morning. It have ten minutes.

And Aki say:

He must be chasing her.

And in the other side of the city Benji and Minako running over the roofs and Tanaka is trying hard to keep up with then. Benji shot Minako again and this time he her leg. It is only a scrap but she lost her balance. And Benji reach her and grab her and say:

So where are the others?

And she say:

Take me out of the city and I tell you.

And he say:

What is going on? What are Terry plans?

And she say:

I only will talk when I am out of the city.

And then a helicopter fly near then. And then begun to shot then. Benji shot it back and hit the shooter and the helicopter fly away. And Benji turn and see Minako holding her neck. And Tanaka reach then and Benji put a handkerchief on the ranger wound and he say:

Where have a hospital or a clinic to take her?

And Tanaka say:

It have one near here.

And he say:

Where?

Ands she say:

It is in the other way.

And they run back. And they get in the building and get down the stairs and Benji get in the bike and put the ranger in front of him and Tanaka hold on his from behind and hold the ranger and he drive away. And Tanaka say:

Turn the left. In the stop sign turn right.

And he nod it. And she say:

We are near. It is a clinic of the parents of friend. They must have be working today. At least for sometime.

And Benji nod. And she say:

Right now!

And he turn. And she say:

Stop!

And he stop and she say:

It is here.

And he pick the ranger and they get in the clinic. And Benji shout to a blonde woman who is wearing a blue pants and shirt and a lab coat:

Get a medic now!

And the woman look at the teen who just kicked the door open and he say:

She need a doctor.

And there is a man with short slight gray hair wearing a white social shirt and brown pants with a lab coat say:

Listen to me if you don't go away I will call the police.

And Benji pick one of his guns with his free hand and say:

I am the police doctor!

And the man take a step back seeing the pistol. And Tanaka say:

Mamoru-ojichan, Yelena-obachan you must to treat her!

And the couple look at the chestnut haired girl and Benji say:

Hurry up she can't die!

And the blonde woman get a stretcher and Benji put her on it and the man say:

What is her status?

And Benji say:

A shot in the neck. Heavy caliber riffle ammo. In a medium range. I don't think that hitted an artery or a vein but it is deep. There is no exit wound.

And they all run to a room after take X-rays of Minako and the doctor say:

Look this is not a hospital. I am not authorized to treat this kind of wounds. I can lose my license. As well my wife.

And Benji say:

That will not happen. I assure you. Just remover that bullet and make sure that she don't die.

And Mamoru and Yelena put on surgical gloves. And he say filling a needle with a liquid from an ampoule:

I have to sedate her to operate.

And Benji say:

Only use the local anesthesia in the area of the operation. I need her lucid and wake.

And Mamoru change of syringes and inject something else and say:

I need a scalpel.

And the woman give him the requested item. And Benji holster the gun and clean his hands in a near sink. And Yelena say:

Hoshie how you met that man?

And Benji say:

She was chosen because the have knowledge of the city and she was available.

And she say:

And who are you?

And Benji say:

I am a federal agent.

And Yelena look at him and say:

You also don't look good. You are okay?

I am fine. Just treat her I need her alive.

And Benji look at the medicine locker and pick a flask, open it and swallow all the pills and Yelena say:

What you are taking?!

And Benji say:

The vitamins complex.

And Mamoru remove the bullet and Minako say in a faint voice:

What irony....

And Mamoru say:

Don't talk.

And she say:

The only person who care if I live or die is the man that I hate most.

And Benji say:

I only care of the information. But I still don't get it why you Minami clan joined the rangers.

And she say after take a deep breath:

We wanted more resources...

And Benji say:

And you was foolish to think if that would work.

And she say:

I am...paying the...price...for then...we are...all expendable...

And Benji say:

Where and when they will attack?

And she say:

I am really over now...give...away this...but I can't...let innocents...die for....his ambitions...

And Mamoru say:

Stop talking. You will die.

And she say:

I am going to die in any case.

And she take a deeper breath and she say:

He know...you know... and I know....

And Yelena say:

Her heart rate his on the skies!

And Benji say:

Tell me!

And she say:

I have...the information...on m................

And Yelena say:

Her heart stopped beating!

And Benji say:

Bring her back! I need the information!!

And they try to resurrect her and after ten minutes Mamoru say:

Time of death 12:34.

And Benji punch a wall hard. And he search on the pockets of her clothes and don't found anything. And he sit in a chair and Tanaka say:

Our best lead.

And Yelena look at then and say:

About what you are talking about?

And Benji see the x-rays on the lamp and see something unusual. And he pick a knife on his belt and spin on his forefinger and hold it inverted. And Yelena say scared:

What you will do with that?!  
And Benji rip open Minako shirt and her large breasts bounce free and Mamoru say:

What you will do?!

And Benji stab the corpse and pull the knife opening a large hole. And the doctors and the teen shiver and Benji nail the knife on the corpse leg and shove his left hand on the corpse and move as searching something. Tanaka cover her mouth with her hand and the couple stare in shock. And Benji remove something from the girl chest. And he pull it and cables covered in blood rip and the trio move closer and Benji move to the sink and turn on the water and clean his hand and the thing that he removed. And after the blood is washed it show a metal box of a size of a pack of cigarettes. And Benji open it and it have a small transparent disk of the size of a coin. And Benji smile and say:

Good the data crystal is intact.

And he insert on his watch and pick on the bag pack on Tanaka back a palm top and connect to the watch and he say:

Full scan.

And the device beep in acknowledge of the order and in the screen many windows and informations appear. Tanaka look at him and say:

What is that?

And Benji say:

Well if I am not wrong this will tell us all that we need.

And he pick the knife and clean it in some gauze. And Yelena say:

Hoshie tell me that you two don't know the other and that this is only temporary.

And Tanaka say:

It is temporary.

And Mamoru say:

But why you are in here? You supposed to be in that private boarding school. The Asao high.

And she say:

I am studding there.

And Mamoru say:

But why you are with him here?

And Benji say:

That is a secret.

And Yelena say:

Why you haven't told to anyone about this? Chisa miss you as well everyone else.

And Tanaka get visible depressed and Benji say:

I told to her not get in contact with anyone.

And Tanaka look at him with a grateful look. And she say:

How long it will take?

And Benji say:

Two hours. It have a powerful security code.

And he pick the cell phone and he call Aki and say:

I got her.

And Aki say:

Good. The thing that she carried?

And Benji say:

A data crystal. I am already scanning. It will take about two hours.

And she say:

Okay. And how is she?

And Benji say:

Dead. She was shot by a couple of rangers on a helicopter.

And Aki say:

I see. We are moving on so if anything happen we can reach faster. You and Tanaka stay in where you are and wait to the scan. I want to know what have in.

And he say:

Okay.

And he hung out. And Benji say:

Well you gained sometime to talk with then. Enjoy it.

And Benji sit in a chair. And Yelena say:

From what organization you are?

And Benji say:

That is a secret.

And Tanaka say:

Yelena-obachan how is everyone?

And the blonde say:

They are all well. The girls miss you as well everyone.

And Tanaka look sad and stay quiet.

END OF HE CHAPTER TWENTY THREE:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	24. Changes

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

And Tanaka walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Hoshie Tanaka. I belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use me and my friends and families.

And Benji say:

Well aren't you getting bold? In the beginning you was shy, then you got used. And now you are all natural.

And she sigh and say:

We are in the chapter twenty three. I begun to appear in the chapter four and begun to do the credits on the chapter fife. Is only normal.

And he say:

True.

And she stay quiet and he say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

The groups are divided like this:

Aki, Ayase, Kumi, Sei and Yuu.

Midori, Reni, Sumire, Sachiko and Shuji.

Kimihito, Ogami, Iris, Sakura, Orihime and Azusa.

Julietta, Kanna, Kohran, Maria and Miki.

Jo and Chie.

Tanaka and Benji

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: Changes.

Benji look at the clock in the wall and it clock show that it is 1:27 in the afternoon. He is on a clinic with Tanaka and the parents of a friend of her. Near then have a corpse of a dead ranger. A medic couple is talking to Tanaka. And the couple look at Benji with suspicious. And Benji think:

Well I can't blain then. I was not a nice guy. But at this time we can't be nice.

And Benji is placing bullets in a half empty magazine. And Mamoru say:

So Hoshie that school is good?

And Tanaka have a sweat drop on her forehead and she say:

Well it is nice but have lots of problems among the students.

And Yelena say:

Like what?

And Tanaka say:

Fights. Almost everyday. The school bad boys think that can go around doing what they want. But there is the good guys of the school that put a stand to then.

And Mamoru say:

But what is the difference between then?

And Tanaka say:

The good guys can fight too. But unlike the bad guys they only use when it is needed.

And Yelena say:

So it have a factions conflict.

And Tanaka nod and say:

Taking out that it is a nice place.

And Benji reload the gun and he sound make the trio jump in surprised. He get up and say:

It have a vending machine down the hall right?

And the man nod and Benji walk to it. And Yelena say:

He is from that school? I want an honest answer.

And Tanaka nod and say:

Yes. But he do work for the government.

And Mamoru say:

What is going on?

And Tanaka say:

I can't say. Please don't ask me more. But I can say that he and the others will do the impossible to solve the problem.

And the couple look at the troubled girl.

After twenty minutes the blonde curious move to the end of the hall and see Benji sleeping in a chair. And she call him and there is no response. She shake him and he don't react. She exam him and think:

He is sleeping. But he don't even react to anything. And he is pale.

And she pick a new syringe and take a blood sample of him. And she move back to the room where Tanaka and Mamoru are and she say:

He is sleeping. Mamoru can you put him in a stretcher?

And the man nod and Tanaka and him move to the teen. And the blonde move to the small lab in the back and begun to test the collected blood. And Mamoru say:

God he is dead in sleep. And he weight a ton.

And Tanaka say:

If I am not right he weight 86 kilos.

And Mamoru say:

He seen heavier.

Tanaka say:

I just wonder why he fall on sleep now.

And Mamoru say:

Maybe he is only tired.

And he move Benji to a room. And few minutes later Yelena come out and say:

Mamoru where is him?

And the man say:

I putted him in one of the empty rooms why?

And she say:

Check this.

And she give him a sheet of paper and he read on loud:

Extremely low blood sugar levels, zero nutrients in the blood and lack of iron. God where you got this? I have never seen this much of bad things in only one person.

And she say:

I took from him. He was pale so I took a blood sample to see if he was with some infection or decease.

And Mamoru say:

With all this he was supposed to be a corpse.

And Yelena nod. And Tanaka say:

What is wrong?

And Yelena say:

Well he is everything to be a corpse but he is alive.

And Tanaka say:

And?

And Yelena say:

With all this he was supposed to be dead.

And Mamoru say:

Let's take an x-ray there must have sign if he is sick.

And the couple move to the room. Later they are examinating the films and Yelena say:

All seen normal. Well he sure have lots of metal pins in the bones.

And Mamoru say:

His left shoulder have a metal plate.

And Yelena nod. And Tanaka say:

What are those in his left arm?

And Yelena say:

I don't know. But it is long and run all over his arm. It seen like a metal bar.

And Benji is lying on the stretcher and he get up all of sudden surprising the trio. And Benji take few deep breaths and he sit on the stretcher. And he say:

What happened?

And Tanaka say:

You fell on sleep.

And Benji say:

For how long?

And Tanaka say:

About one hour. It is two and fifty now.

And he check in the palm top and see that the scan is almost done. And he get up and Yelena say:

Lay back down. You are not in conditions to walk around. Your blood is too thin.

And Benji say:

I already know that.

And the palmtop beep and he read in the screen. And Tanaka say:

What is wrong?

And Benji say:

The information are damaged. I don't understand why. The crystal was protected. I didn't passed by any source of energy.

And the doctors get pale and Tanaka say:

What kind of energy?

And Benji say:

Well electromagnetic fields, radiation and few others why?

And Tanaka say:

An x-ray could have done it?

And Benji say:

Well I think that it could.

And Tanaka say:

So the x-ray of her and the one from you could have damaged.

And Benji say:

My x-ray?

And Yelena say:

You fall in sleep and didn't wake for nothing. We searched for damages on you.

And Benji say:

Just great! You two just wrecked the only source of information that I have.

And Tanaka say:

But it can be repaired?

And Benji say:

I might be able to save something. But it might be useless.

And Benji begun to read the information. And some minutes later Benji say:

Where the parade will happen?

And Mamoru say:

In the main street as usual. First the marching band then the allegoric cars the festival have a large parade that many people go watch.

And Benji call in the phone and say:

Aki!

And she say:

What?

And he say:

Go to the main street gather everyone and put the armors in the stand by! The attack will begun when the eclipse begin! The parade is the place to kill most people!

And Aki say:

Go there!

And he hung out and he pick the bag pack from Tanaka and he say:

How I get in the main street?

And Tanaka say:

Move to the right and follow ahead. You can't miss. It will be blocked by the people.

And Benji say:

Okay. Stay here.

And he run away. And Tanaka say:

Mamoru-ojichan please tell me that this year our band will not play!

And Mamoru say:

What are you talking about Hoshie? As usual they won the contest and are going to play in the festival.

And Tanaka say:

God! We have to get in there and take Tsubasa, Fuu and Chisa from there!

And Yelena say:

But why? And everyone will be there.

And Tanaka say:

Just take me there!!

And they get in a car and drive away. On his way Benji speed up more and he dodge skillfully the cars and peasants and move in high speed to the main street he see the road block and he see a parked car. Benji shot in the tires and the car front goes down and Benji speed up and he raise the bike front wheel. He jump in the car using it as a ramp and fly over the crowd. He land between the marching band that is wearing the boys, who were all in Horn and Percussion line, wore trousers and prince-costumes-styles shirts, the horn line and percussion line girls wore long, wide skirts, and puffy blouses. They all wore soldier's hats and boots (with high heels for the girls). The color guards (the girls who act as dancers) wore long, puffy, elegant gowns, with no hats. They appeared with curly hair, a light make up and flat feminine shoes. The loud sound of the engine roar, the hard landing and the sound of the tires burning the asphalt cut off the sound of the music that was played and the parade stop. Everyone stare to the knight in shining leather riding a metal horse with on his hands two shining metal blue pistols pointed to the first allegoric car. Benji switch a small lever on the guns and the loud roars of a full blast of bullets are heard.

END OF HE CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story. A small explanation in the story I am wearing a helmet in the last scene. It is a black helmet that cover all the head.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	25. Time limit

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

And Tanaka walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Hoshie Tanaka. I belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use me and my friends and families.

And Benji say:

Well aren't you getting bold? In the beginning you was shy, then you got used. And now you are all natural.

And she sigh and say:

We are in the chapter twenty three. I begun to appear in the chapter four and begun to do the credits on the chapter fife. Is only normal.

And he say:

True.

And she stay quiet and he say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

The groups are divided like this:

Aki, Ayase, Kumi, Sei and Yuu.

Midori, Reni, Sumire, Sachiko and Shuji.

Kimihito, Ogami, Iris, Sakura, Orihime and Azusa.

Julietta, Kanna, Kohran, Maria and Miki.

Jo and Chie.

Tanaka and Benji

CHAPTER TWENTY FIFE: Time limit.

On his way Benji speed up more and he dodge skillfully the cars and peasants and move in high speed to the main street he see the road block and he see a parked car. Benji shot in the tires and the car front goes down and Benji speed up and he raise the bike front wheel. He jump in the car using it as a ramp and fly over the crowd. He land between the marching band that is wearing the boys, who were all in Horn and Percussion line, wore trousers and prince-costumes-styles shirts, the horn line and percussion line girls wore long, wide skirts, and puffy blouses. They all wore soldier's hats and boots (with high heels for the girls). The color guards (the girls who act as dancers) wore long, puffy, elegant gowns, with no hats. They appeared with curly hair, a light make up and flat feminine shoes. The loud sound of the engine roar, the hard landing and the sound of the tires burning the asphalt cut off the sound of the music that was played and the parade stop. Everyone stare to the knight in shining leather riding a metal horse with on his hands two shining metal blue pistols pointed to the first allegoric car. Benji switch a small lever on the guns and the loud roars of a full blast of bullets are heard. The crowd hearing to the shots run away. The marching band too shocked to react stay there. As the bullets hit the large car that have a large dragon in the back explode in flames as the bullets hit it. And then the bullets are over and Benji release the empty magazines and put on of the pistols on the holster and pick on the bag pack a long metal duct and connect on the pistol handle and do the same to the other and he shout:

What the hell you are waiting for?! Run god damn it!!

And the marching band begun to flee too. Once again Benji squeeze the triggers and the roaring of the pistols are heard. In the desperated run of the marching band a girl get hurt and a trio stay behind as the rest of the large band have runned away. It are two color guards and a trumpet player. But Benji is not aware of that. The first car cover bust and it reveal a large armored car. Benji keep shooting and the car now begun to move to him in a slow speed. Benji hear a desperated scream from behind him and he look back and see the trio in there. He mutter a curse and holster one of the guns and remove his helmet. He put one on his mouth biting the side of the gun and he drive to the armored car as the helmet fall on the ground. He open the fuel tank and speed up more and rise the front wheel and make the bike jump to the car. Benji shot the fuel tank and in the tank the explosive bullets ignite and as the bike hit the armored car it explode destroying it. Benji land hard and he slide hard on the asphalt. Sparks flow from his suit and he get up fast and run to the trio. He grab all the girls and push then down covering then with his body. The car explode and debris fly high in the sky and in the near buildings. Many metal shards hit the asphalt and Benji can hear the girl's shrieks in fear as his body is hitted by many of the debris. One of then hit his bag pack and it explode. Benji clench his teeth and after the last piece of debris fall he get up. On his back the jacket and the vest are burned as well his back. It have some wounds and few metal shards on it. And it show a sheathed sword. And Benji look at the burning car and the trio stare in shock on the tall teen. Benji move his pistols to the fire and then many zombies walk out of the car in flames. Benji switch the lever again and shot the zombies in the head. And he say:

Get the hell out of here!

And Tsubasa one of the color guards say:

We can't! Chisa is hurt!

And Benji look back stopping shooting for a second and he look back to the zombies and continue to shoot and he say:

You two who are unhurt take her away! Drag her, carry her, I don't care how but get the hell out of here!!

And Fuu look and him and think:

Why I feel that he is familiar?

And Tsubasa hold Chisa and the girl right arm over her shoulders and hold her waist and she say:

Fuu help me here!

And Fuu nod and do the same with the left arm the trio get up and slowly walk back. Benji is also backing away with the girls. And then the pistols went empty. And he release the ducts and reload two more magazines and holster the pistols. And he unsheathe the sword and his knife and he stop and he say:

You three move as fast you can. I will hold then back.

And Chisa say:

Tsubasa it is him! He is the biker who saved me yesterday!

And Tsubasa say:

I don't care and we don't have time for that! I don't know what is happening but it is not safe to us stay here!

And then they try to get out by a side street but some energy prevent then from doing so. And Fuu say:

We are trapped!

And Benji look back and say:

Just keep walking in the other way!

And he dash to the first of the large army of zombies.

One block away from there Tanaka and elder couple are stuck in the traffic generated by the running people. Tanaka is looking very worried and she get out of the car and move to the main street. The couple follow her lead and do the same. Many blocks away in the trucks the battle high are moving fast in the main street to the incident place. And Julietta say:

It have begun!

And Yuu say:

All the news are talking about it. Crazy biker attack in the festival. He is totally out of his mind.

And Aki say:

He don't have a choice. How long to the eclipse?

And Yuu say:

Twenty minutes.

And Sei say:

We will get there just when begin. We are in serious trouble.

And Sachiko say:

We don't have any information?

And Yuu say:

Only the damaged data that we copied from Benji connector. I am running some repairing programs but all that I get is that there is something large on the cars. Something really large.

And Miki say:

A frame?

And Yuu say:

I don't think so. The faint shape is more like some kind of device. I don't know what it does or how it works. But I am sure that is trouble.

And Ogami say:

We have to move faster!

And Aki say:

We are in the top speed! More than this we will crash in the turns!

And they all prepare to the incoming battle. And Kumi say checking in a monitor:

Benji heart rate is very high. Over one hundred beats by minute.

And Aki say:

He must be working too hard.

And Sei say:

He is used to that right?

And Aki say:

Yes. In his regular shape he can fight for a long time until his heart beat rise too much.

And Kohran say:

Then why is so high now? He is fighting for less than fife minutes.

And Aki get pale and say:

Wait a minute. Sachiko you have seen Benji feed?

And the elder of the Itsukino twins say:

No. At least from he didn't get it.

And Miki say:

From me neither.

And Julietta say:

Not from me.

And Jo say:

I don't even let him do it.

And Sei say:

Wait a second isn't that bad?

And Aki say:

Very bad. He is without nutrients for two days. His body was not able to get the nutrients thank to that.

And Julietta say:

So he must be in a really bad shape.

And Aki say:

Nearly dead to be exact. If I am not wrong the privation of that will get his blood thin. His system will drain all the nutrients of the blood until there is nothing. When that happen it will be hard to him keep his blood inside himself.

And Sakura say:

What that mean?

And Aki say:

With out sugar, iron and all the nutrients in his blood. His blood will not clot in the wound preventing the continuous escape.

And Maria say:

So he can actually bleed to the death?

And Aki say:

Yes. Small and superficial cuts might not do much damage in a short period. But if keep up for long periods his body will feel the loss.

And Orihime say:

And if he get a big and deep cut?

And Aki say:

Then he will lose blood faster than the normal with not a sign of stopping any time soon.

And they stay in silence. On the fight area there is many fallen zombies on the ground, Benji is panting hard holding a bloody sword and a bloody knife. His back is bleeding from the wounds. And few meters away from him there is Tsubasa, Fuu and Chisa. The fire from the car have gone out and they can see a bunch of people walking to then. And Benji say:

You three back away more. Try to find some cover.

And Tsubasa say:

In what? We can't even get near of the lamp posts. This is all your fault.

And Benji say:

Yeah sure. If wasn't for me you and dozens of hundreds of people would be killed by then. If there is no cover shut up and back away. Get distance.

And Benji recognize the rangers and Terry say:

Well I was guessing that you might show up. But not so soon. So you found what that traitor stole from me.

And Benji say:

Yep. As usual I am here to bust your bubble and ruin your party.

And Benji can see that Terry is really mad. And Isis is there too as well Sasha. And Sasha say:

What a good thing. Benji Himura all alone with out big guns and the goons you are harmless as a old dog with out the teeth.

And in a lightning fast motion Benji toss his knife on her and it hit her in the chest and she stare in shock and he say:

Wrong. Alone I am way more deadly. After all I don't have to worry about anything else taking out killing you all.

And she say chocking in her own blood:

How...you...move...this...........

And she fall on her knees and stop moving. And Isis look at her fallen companion with sadness on her eyes and Benji say:

One down. Twenty four to go.

And Terry say:

And for how long you think that you will last like that? As soon the eclipse begun I will destroy everything and get all the souls in this city.

And Benji say:

I will last long enough to dance over your grave after have a three hundred years party to celebrate it.

And Terry say:

It is really curious how you will do that since in three hundred years you will be dead. But in any case you will not pass from today. You only have a sword. And we have guns.

And Benji say:

That was in the car that I blasted. I read the information blondie. You all have also melee weapons.

And Terry say:

Well that is true. But we outnumber you.

And Benji say:

That was never a problem before.

And a short but tense silence reign in the area. Tsubasa, Fuu and Chisa stare in shock to the woman corpse. A red haired man dash to Benji who attack him. Few meters away Tanaka and Chisa parents reach the main street. The chestnut haired girl run head on the invisible force that is sealing the street and fall back. Her forehead is bleeding from a small cut and she get up slowly rubbing her butt for falling over it. Chisa parents reach her and they try to break the barrier. In the other side of the street Fuu mother, sister, Tsubasa parents and younger sister are trying to breach the barrier too. Unaware of anything else Benji keep fighting. The red haired man slash Benji with a knife. Benji only counter attack and burry deep his sword on the man waist. He push the blade to the right and slash open the man guts. He fall trying to hold on the contents of his now open stomach screaming in pain. Benji pick the man knife and say:

So who is the next one? I still can kill you all.

And Benji think:

I hope that they believe in that. I can feel that if I continue to move like this soon I will pass out. Those vitamins didn't helped at all. I could rip one of then throats. Get the blood and keep fighting. What?! From where that came from?! I can't do that. I can't rip open a vein.

And on his mouth he can feel his fangs getting bigger and sharper. And a masked duo walk to Benji. He can see by tight clothes that is a man and a woman. The man is with a metal glove with long metal claws as the fingers. And the woman is with a Kusarigama. Benji grip tighter on his sword hilt. He let out a fanged smile that make Isis shiver and step back. Tanaka can see the smile and think:

What happened to him? That is not normal. That smile is not good at all.

And she keep banging the barrier.

END OF THE CHAPTER TWENTY FIFE:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	26. Standing still

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

And Tanaka walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Hoshie Tanaka. I belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use me and my friends and families.

And Benji say:

So it is getting interesting now.

And Tanaka say:

How you do all that?

And Benji say:

Doing.

And she stay quiet and he say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

The groups are divided like this:

Aki, Ayase, Kumi, Sei and Yuu.

Midori, Reni, Sumire, Sachiko and Shuji.

Kimihito, Ogami, Iris, Sakura, Orihime and Azusa.

Julietta, Kanna, Kohran, Maria and Miki.

Jo and Chie.

Tanaka and Benji

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: Standing still.

The couple attack Benji. He dodge and attack back. And he miss. The woman slash Benji with the scythe and back away as well the man. Benji is trapped since he can't use energy. And they attack again and Benji leap backwards avoiding the attack. And Tsubasa say:

What is going on? This seen like a bad action movie.

And Chisa say:

Maybe it is a movie shooting and we was not told. You really think that someone like him would get pistols?

And Fuu say:

But it is not. Check the damage around us! They are using real ammo and weapons. Those zombies was real too.

And Tsubasa say:

Come on Fuu zombies don't exist.

And Chisa say:

Well not mystical zombies like corpses animated by magic. But maybe it is a kind of weird virus that make the corpses return to life seeking to kill people to eat.

And Tsubasa say:

This is not a Resident Evil game!!!

And Chisa say:

Well it make more sense that mystical forces. Who knows that the games was not based in real facts? Maybe they changed the names of people and the companies to disguise and sell a millionaire game series.

And Tsubasa say:

That is insanity! Chisa stop making out this weird theories!

And the blonde say:

Do you have any better theory? If you have I want to hear it.

And Tsubasa say:

That it is not important. The important is get out of here!

And Fuu say:

I agree with Tsubasa. But we can't leave that guy alone.

And Tsubasa say:

He is doing fine alone.

And they see Benji dodge another attack. And Chisa say:

He saved us Tsubasa. He is one of the good guys. We should help him.

And Tsubasa say:

How? You will scream at then? I would toss then a rock and Fuu would seal then using some kind of mystical power from priestess? This is not an anime or a game we don't have powers, skills or even weapons to fight. And even if we had then we can die!

And Fuu think:

Wait a minute. Tsubasa is right. I do have some kind of mystical powers. If I know how to use then. I could at least breach the wall so we can leave this dangerous place.

And the family and of the girls are shouting to then but it seen that the barrier is preventing then from hearing. On the truck Julietta is putting together a sniper rifle and Orihime say:

Why you are building that?

And Julietta say:

We are ten minutes away from him. In a straight line. With this I can shot some of the bastards.

And Maria say:

You don't have another one of that do you?

And Julietta say:

In the gun locker. Help yourself.

And the blonde nod and go pick it. And Kimihito say:

He is getting all the fun as usual.

And Kumi say:

He don't have fun doing this. And with his body like this you really think that he is having fun?

And Kimihito say:

Well never mind. I thought that he enjoyed to be in this kind of situation. After all he get in then very often.

And Miki say:

Only to spare us form getting on then.

And Sachiko say:

He don't like to fight.

And Sakura say:

Then why he is the vice president of the battle high?

And Aki say:

It begun with a punishment.

And the hanagumi say:

Punishment?

And Aki say:

Yep. He didn't entered in the battle high by free will. But he begun to like it and after the former president was expelled and I took over he got in the vice presidency. But all the school know that he is the leader of the battle high and that my presidency is only decorative.

And Maria say:

But for what reason he was punished for?

And Aki say:

Cripple and nearly kill many members of the soldats.

And Orihime say:

It figures.

And Ogami say:

The school sure have many hidden things.

And the group nod. And a telephone rings and Miki answer it and say:

We are busy call later.

And from the other side Tanaka say:

Don't turn off!!  
And Miki say:

Tanaka?

And Tanaka say:

Yes.

And Miki say:

Where are you?

And Tanaka say:

On the main street. Well at least trying to get in there. It have a barrier preventing me from get in there.

And Miki say:

A barrier? Okay. Where is Benji?

And Tanaka say:

Right now he is fighting a masked duo.

And Miki tell then that and she place the phone on a machine and Tanaka say:

The rangers are there too. He already killed one. No two of then.

And Julietta say:

How many civilians was killed?

And Tanaka say:

None. He got in there before me and in some way make all then run away. But my friends are in there and they can't get out!

And Julietta say:

Your friends? That girl from the mall yesterday?

And Tanaka say:

Yeah. And two other friends. One of then it is hurt. And they can't get out of there.

And Julietta say:

Hurt how? There is blood?

And Tanaka say in a worried tone:

No! There is not blood! But Chisa can't walk!

And Julietta say:

So it might be a fracture. Taking out that they are hurt?

And Tanaka say:

No.

And Aki say:

And Benji?

And Tanaka say:

He have few cuts on the chest.

And Aki say:

How many?

And Tanaka say:

I don't know. But he have some bad wound on his back.

And Julietta say:

Look keep talking tell us what is happening.

And Tanaka say:

Okay. But where you all are?

And Julietta say:

In our way there. We will get in there in fife minutes.

And Tanaka say:

Okay but hurry!

On the main street Benji leap backwards and land near of the scared girls trio. They look at him and he only dash to the duo. The scythe come flying to him and hit him on the right shoulder burying deep on his flesh. Benji let out a cry that sound more like a threat than a pain. And he grab the chain and pull the chain. The woman not expecting that lose her balance. Benji dash to her and around his sword some energy gather and he shout:

Magnum blast!

And he hit the ground under her. A fire dome surround then and as it fades the asphalt around then is melted in a ten meters radius. Benji pull the chain and toss the sword to a car behind of the rangers. Terry scream:

NO!!

And the blade bury deep in a large machine that was operating. The blade stop many gears and sparks flow. Energy begun to spark around the machine. The woman try to punch Benji who bite her arm. His fangs bury on her arm and the sound of bones breaking are heard. She let out a howl of pain. Benji hold her arm on the elbow with his left hand and her neck with his right hand and he force her down and force his head up still holding her arm firmly and the sound of bones breaking and flesh ripping are heard. And Tanaka shout on the phone:

He is ripping the woman arm with his mouth!!!

And the trio close the eyes to avoid the gruesome sight. But they can hear the screams and the sound of the ripping arm. And Benji rip her arm off and kick her on the melted asphalt. She scream in pain while her backside burn. Benji leap on the woman body and stand over it. She is squirming in pain while the overheated asphalt consume her body. Benji have a smile even still holding her arm cutted from the elbow length. He walk over her and leap to the solid asphalt. The trio look at the woman that have stopped screaming but her eyes and jaw are still moving. And Benji remove the scythe from his shoulder and hold the chain and break it. They stare while he pick the broken link and close it on the scythe chain forming a chain ring. He put the chain on his wrist and release the scythe that hang by the chain. He do the same with the longer part of the chain that have the metal ball. He pass the chain on his wrist and then wrap most of the chain around his arm leaving one meter of chain. And he hold it. And Benji hold the scythe again and he spit the arm to a side and there is blood dripping on his chin and he say in a provocative tone:

So what you are waiting? An invitation?

All the watchers, translating the girls families watch in shock the event. The man with metal claws let out a cry and attack Benji.

END OF THE CHAPTER TWENTY SIX:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	27. What remains when the last stand ends?

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

And Tanaka walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Hoshie Tanaka. I belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use me and my friends and families.

And Benji say:

So it is getting interesting now.

And Tanaka say:

How you do all that?

And Benji say:

Doing.

And she stay quiet and he say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

The groups are divided like this:

Aki, Ayase, Kumi, Sei and Yuu.

Midori, Reni, Sumire, Sachiko and Shuji.

Kimihito, Ogami, Iris, Sakura, Orihime and Azusa.

Julietta, Kanna, Kohran, Maria and Miki.

Jo and Chie.

Tanaka and Benji

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN: What remains when the last stand ends?

Benji dodge the claw slash and hit the man with the metal ball. Benji land on the now hot asphalt and the man punch the ground hard and a hole form and he enter on the hole. Benji is looking around trying to found the man. Then Benji leap and use the chain as a hook on a lamp post and the man emerge fast and slash the air where Benji was. He seek for Benji who spit on him. The man burn in fury and try to attack him. Benji make the chain release the post and stomp hard on the man face and land many meters away. Benji is breathing hard and the man is kneeled on the ground holding his face that is bleeding from his broken nose. Terry and many rangers are trying to repair the machine. But the sword is releasing powerful electricity busts on the person that try to hold on it. And Tanaka hear Julietta voice say:

What happened?! Hoshie talk to me!

And Tanaka say:

Benji is winning. But it is horrible to look.

And Julietta say:

What he is doing?

And Tanaka say:

He is different. I can't see any of his normal self. He seem to be playing with then.

And she hear Aki say:

This is not good. The deprivation is triggering the curse. Answer me one thing what color is his nails and hair?

And Tanaka say:

His nails are in the normal color and his hair is black.

And Aki say:

He is still normal.

And Tanaka say:

What is all this? Why you asked me all that?

And Aki say:

You don't want to know.

And Mamoru say:

How we get in?

And Yelena say:

Well we can't. But so far Chisa and the girls are safe.

And in the truck Sei say:

How long Aki?

And Aki say:

Three minutes.

And Sachiko say:

What you got Yuu?

And Yuu say:

Nothing else. I will need days to fix all the damaged information. Having the original crystal would speed up a lot. I am a good hacker and computer expert but I don't operate miracles.

And Miki say:

Well try something. Any information will help us.

And Yuu say:

Sorry. But with out the original crystal I can't work fast.

And Kanna say:

Just forget it. So we get there and kick butts. That simple.

And Kimihito say:

Wrong. We are dealing with rangers. They have a book of strategies and they are very effective. And they also know our strategies.

And Maria say:

What strategy? So far we only have acting to respond to the actions.

And Kimihito say:

It is not wise underestimate then. Our advantage is that unlike then we are playing in home and we have resources that they don't have. But that is all.

And Shuji say:

Well we plan when we arrive. So far we are waiting. But I don't think that is wise let the rookies fight this. Rangers are a totally different level of ability and power.

And Ogami is going to say something and Julietta say:

They have a good level. Otherwise we would not even let then come. I think that they will do well. Is only don't let Ayase, Iris, Kumi and Hoshie fight that we will be fine.

And Kanna say:

That is right. We have experience right guys?

And the hanagumi nod. And Jo say:

Only get ready. In there we have to act fast. By the readings from Benji connector he will not hold any longer.

And Chie say:

That is right. He is fighting for a long time and his heart is racing like crazy for too long. It can bust.

And Kimihito say:

Big deal. Like he would not come back.

And Julietta say:

But if that happen you think that he will be up and ready to help us if we need? A damage of that severity could take days to heal. We are dealing with rangers. And Terry is a werewolf and many of then are changed. Even we have problem with then. Jo and I can handle then in a fair fight. But we need more power to deal with then all. And guess who have it?

And Kimihito say:

He have. But we can deal with then without him. We are also strong.

And Julietta say:

True. But can you match a werewolf speed?

And Kimihito stay quiet and Julietta say:

From us he is the faster. We are even in strength over him by close. That using all our energy. With the stimulation we get even stronger and he can nearly reach us with the super stimulation. But he get way faster than us. You know it.

And Kimihito say:

I know. With better speed the damage increase. I know the formula.

And Sakura say:

Formula?

And Chie say:

In simple terms and with an example in witch speed the car get more damages 50 km/h or 140 km/h?

And Maria say:

140 km/h. The higher speed make the impact bigger.

And Chie say:

That is the exact same thing. Higher speed means higher damage.

And Reni say:

Makes sense.

And in the battle area Benji is looking around trying to found the man. And he see another man with a long European sword dashing to him. But he can't dodge. And Tanaka and the couples see the sword pierce Benji chest. Some blood gush from it. And Tanaka let out a shriek. And Julietta say:

What is wrong?!

And Tanaka say panicking:

Benji have a sword on his chest!!!!

And Julietta say:

Calm down and explain!

And Tanaka say:

A man pierced Benji with a sword!

And Julietta say:

What?!

And Benji smile and hold on the sword cross guard and cut the man head off with the scythe. The man fall and Benji open his arms and he is holding the sword and Tanaka say:

Huh?

And Julietta say:

What?

And Tanaka say:

I think that I was wrong. The sword didn't pierced his chest. It only gave a small cut on his right arm. He was holding the blade with his arm and chest. By my angle it seemed that pierced.

And Julietta say:

Don't scare us like that again Hoshie.

And Tanaka say:

Okay.

And Benji drop the sword and he see a woman fire at the trio a spear from a ballista. The parents shout a warning and the trio scream and close the eyes in fear. Benji dash to then. Tsubasa feel a warm liquid gush on her face and she think:

This must be blood. I don't feel any pain. Maybe it hitted Fuu or Chisa. God they must be hurt!!

And she open her eyes and get pale when she see the bloody tip of the spear one inch away from her face. And she notice that it have a relative ample black surface in front of her. She look better and see that is Benji back and the spear is burying on his stomach and piercing on his back. His hair now loose is covering his wounds and is getting wet with blood. Tanaka also have closed her as Yelena did. And Mamoru have see it and he say:

I can't believe on that.

And Tanaka open her eyes and see Benji holding the spear on his stomach and his hands are also bleeding. Yelena cover her mouth in shock when Benji begin to pull the spear. Tsubasa get paler and she say:

Oh my god!

And Benji remove the spear. More blood gush and he toss the bloody spear on the ground. And Terry who is now watching smile. And the ground in front of Benji bust and the man come out from it. Benji leap but he can't avoid that the man stab him in the inner left thigh. Benji wrap the chain on the man neck and take him down on the fall. Benji keep pulling the chain and the man choke trying to release his clawed hand from Benji who is holding it with his legs. And then a snapping sound is heard. Benji remove the claw from his leg and get up with difficult. He can barely stand now. He release the scythe and the chain and move in front of the scared and shocked trio. He cough blood and hold on his stomach over the piercing wound. And Terry smile get wider and he say:

Well it took you a while. But now you can't even fight. Just to you know Samijima claws are poisoned. By that single wound you have poison enough to kill a whale.

And Benji blood flow freely in a black color and Benji say:

So what? I can take all that you got. Or you are scared of me wolfie?

Benji cough more blood. And Yelena say:

God it must hitted an artery or his lungs!

And Terry say:

If you say so. Pao shoot him with the sinister energy cannon.

And a man with spiked brown hair in a black coat nod and aim to then a very large bazooka and it begun to charge. The scared trio hold each other and Benji brace himself for the blast and Pao fire. A large black energy ball fly to then in a high speed and all the watchers shout in despair.

END OF THE CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN.

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations. The sinister energy cannon belong to me. As well all the rangers and guardians and all the others members of the organizations mentioned on the story taking out the hanagumi and the involved organizations.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	28. At last the back up

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

And Tanaka walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Hoshie Tanaka. I belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use me and my friends and families.

And Benji say:

So it is getting interesting now.

And Tanaka say:

How you do all that?

And Benji say:

Doing.

And she stay quiet and he say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

The groups are divided like this:

Aki, Ayase, Kumi, Sei and Yuu.

Midori, Reni, Sumire, Sachiko and Shuji.

Kimihito, Ogami, Iris, Sakura, Orihime and Azusa.

Julietta, Kanna, Kohran, Maria and Miki.

Jo and Chie.

Tanaka and Benji

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: At last the back up.

And a man with spiked brown hair in a black coat nod and aim to then a very large bazooka and it begun to charge. The scared trio hold each other and Benji brace himself for the blast and Pao fire. A large black energy ball fly to then in a high speed and all the watchers shout in despair. And then an arrow charged with a silver energy come from behind Benji and hit the energy ball and the ball explode. A red blur grab Benji and a blonde and a black blur grab the trio. And the explosion bend the posts and send debris falling. And when the dust settle down Tanaka see that Julietta is holding Benji by the waist and she is holding a saber. She see Kimihito holding Chisa and Tsubasa. And she see Shuji holding Fuu. And Julietta say:

Sorry for taking so long. The traffic was a bitch.

And Benji say:

It is good that you are sorry.

And he cough more blood and Aki come out of the truck and say:

Bring him here fast!

And Julietta run to the truck that is near of then and load Benji. Kimihito and Shuji do the same and Aki say:

Shuji, Kimihito get those civilians over there and bring then here too. Out there is no longer safe. Sachiko arrow destroyed the barrier.

And the duo nod and run to the groups. And Aki put Benji on a chair and Miki say:

Okay then. Iris, Ayase, and Kumi stay here. All the others get your weapon and let's go out there and kick some ranger's butts.

And they nod. And as they leave the girls parents get in. And they hug the girls. Tanaka Hoshie recognize her father and sister and stay quiet. And Aki open what remains of Benji leather jacket, shirt and vest. And she say:

Yuu get me the medical bag. Kumi begun to chant a detox spell. Ayase make yourself useful and take the civilians to the other side living room!

And the girls nod and obey. And Tanaka father say:

Hoshie what you are doing in here? And why you are dressed like this?

And Hoshie who is wearing a black leather biker outfit stay in silence. And Yelena stop kissing her daughter and say:

That young man over there brought her because she knew the city. And Ryuichi don't be angry with him. After all he saved all of us.

And the man look at the very wounded teen that is getting an emergency treatment. And he hide is anger and say:

Why you didn't said anything Hoshie?

And Tanaka say:

I couldn't. It is a secret.

And Sayuri, Hoshie younger sister only hug her sister. Ryuichi decide to drop his anger for that time and hug both of his daughters. And Benji cough more blood that stain Aki white coat and Aki say:

Yuu fill a syringe with clotting and another with a concentrated nutrient complex. Kumi how is the spell?

And the girl say:

Done.

And Aki say:

So detox him.

And she nod and touch on his chest. And Yelena look with surprise and say:

That is not right. Let me treat him I am a medic.

And Aki say:

So do I. And trust me Miss you can't help him at all.

And Yelena say:

And touch his chest will help?

And Aki say:

More than any medicine.

And Yelena is about to say something when she see Benji expression get easier and Kumi say:

I have removed the poison. Shall I heal him?

And Aki say:

Move on. Give all that you got. He can't feel a thing now. Thankfully he is out of cold.

And to the shock of all Kumi hand now glow in a white color and slowly but surprising fast Benji wounds begun to close the smaller first. And Reina say:

I can't believe a healer!

And they all look at her and Fuu say:

What you said mom?

And Reina say:

A healer. That girl is a healer. Not only that, she is a user of white magic.

And Aki say:

And how you know about that?

And Reina say:

Well I am a priestess. I know this kind of thing. That girl with the bow is also a priestess. She used a holy arrow to destroy that evil energy.

And taking out Aki, Sei, Yuu and Kumi look in shock to the priestess. And Fuu say:

Mom you must to be kidding.

And Reina say:

I am not. That is so real as our family powers.

And Kumi say:

Aki I can't heal him more. His body is too weak for magic now. If I go any further he will die.

And she stop. And Sei say:

I guess that he needs a more radical approach. Yuu bring me that.

And the girl nod and walk away. And Aki say:

That?

And Sei say:

Well let's say that is a new thing that the Seino builded. Very useful.

And Yuu come back holding a silver case and Sei open it and they see a silver liquid in a flask and Sei pick a pistol like syringe and fill a large container with it and she say:

Aki inject on him all the minerals, metals and sugars in a very large dose. Trust me just do it.

And Aki nod and do. And Yelena say:

You will inject mercury on his veins?! That will kill him!

And Sei say:

If this was mercury you could be right.

And Sei slowly insert the needle on Benji vein in the arm and inject. The syringe make a hissing sound and the large container is emptied. And she remove the needle and say:

If his cursed form don't try to reject then he will be fine.

And Aki say:

Well if that is what I think that is. He might try to reject a bit. But his body will accept.

And Fuu younger sister Tsukiko say:

And what is that?

And Sei say:

Well it is secret.

And Aki say:

It is okay to tell who will believe in then anyway?

And Sei say:

Have you heard of nanobots?

And Mamoru say:

You mean the microscopically small robots?

And Sei say:

Yes.

And Chisa say:

Those robots that form the T-1000 from terminator 2?

And Sei say:

Yep.

And Tsubasa say:

That is impossible. We don't have that technology.

And Sei say:

Wrong. Trust me kid. Even before the computer was first "invented" for the public we had it. We only hide that technology from the public. Cell phones too. It is running around secretly since the 1950's.

And Tsubasa look in shock and Aki say:

Wonders of the demon technology. You would be surprised of how much of our technology was really invented by demons. X-rays, planes, TVs, CDs and my favorite the MacDonald's franchise.

And Chisa say:

The MacDonald's was created by demons?

And Aki say:

Yep. Otherwise why they would keep the secret sauce a secret? Besides the food of then is highly addictive.

And Tsubasa say:

Okay. Now I am never more going to eat there.

And Tanaka Hoshie say:

And what you injected on him?

And Sei say:

Organic nanobots. Bots made of protein and iron. They will repair the damage on his body from inside and when they are over they will stop working and will be eliminated as any impurity on the body.

And Yelena say:

By the urine.

And Sei nod and say:

You would be amazed with how far ahead we are using the mystical technology.

And Tsubasa say:

And why we don't have things like that?

And Mamoru say:

She is right! Imagine how many lives would be saved!

And Sei say:

Well if was safe it would be "invented" and given to the common public as all the others. But mister we are dealing with demon technology and mystical forces. It is not the pure technology that move then. It have mystical powers too. And that is unstable to the common scientists to handle. Chernobyl paid for using an untested and unstable reactor that they captured from demon. The price is what the entire world have seen. Before any demon technology is given to the public it must be changed and prepared to human use. For safety reasons. Imagine if in the nanobots have a secret program to destroy the cell instead of repair then. Imagine that it could control the body of the user.

And Mamoru say:

But you are using on him!

And Sei say:

Because this is the first line of defense of the human kind. Among others forces. We do what we have to give you and your family a pleasant live of ignorance about demons. We even created the myth that demons don't exist. After all who would believe in a man who saw a big red demon rampage a city now days?

And Tsubasa say:

No one. After all they don't exist.

And Aki say:

See. That is what we want. We cover all the demon attacks as terrorist acts. That FBI building that exploded few years ago was a demon attack. That school on Nagano that exploded by a gas leak was a demon attack. We control the information so you can live our live peacefully.

And Reina say:

And Seino Madoka is one of the leaders?

And Yuu say:

That is right. She is the sponsor of us.

And Aki say:

Wait a minute. How you know Seino Madoka?

And Reina say:

Well she is my cousin. My maiden name was Seino Reina.

And Fuu say:

Mom what is going on?

And Reina say:

Remember that I always told to you and your sister tales from our family been vanquishing demons and evil spirits thru the ages?

And the girls nod and Tsukiko say:

That is only bed time stories!

And Aki say:

Wrong. That is true. But I never wondered that I would see another Seino in here.

And Reina say:

My parents always told me about our family mission. But I got married before I get initiated in the family secrets.

And Tsukiko say:

Wait a second. If you are a Seino why we don't see any money from the Seino Company?

And Reina say:

That company was builded and created by Madoka father. I don't have any part on that company. It is hers.

And outside the eclipse is happening. The sun is black and the battle high is facing the rangers in a fierce battle. Thanks to the armors the battle high don't have any damage. Unlike the rangers. Sachiko arrows are giving to the ranger's new wave of zombies a bad time since the arrow vanquish many of then. And Julietta say:

Hold the positions! Azusa how is the cannon!

And the red head say:

I am preparing it! But I need to found the machine frequency and that takes time!

And Kimihito with an axe chop off a zombie head and say:

How long?

And she say:

Fife more minutes!

And Julietta say:

Just hurry. We still have more twenty minutes of an eclipse. And what ever Terry is doing it is going fast!

And Maria say:

Well this is sure odd. Walking dead and all this.

And Kanna say:

Well it is part of our job. At least the clothes are better than the uniform that we use. It is way more armored and it don't much attention.

And Maria nod. Sakura and Ogami slash the zombies with swords as well Sumire with her naginata. Reni use her lance as Orihime just blast then with energy balls. Kohran is enjoying her new and very compact flamethrower grenade launcher and she is burning the zombies. In the car Benji is having a seizure and Aki say:

Well it begun.

And Aki, Sei and Kumi hold him in the chair. And Yuu say:

Heart rate getting higher. Blood pressure on the skies.

And Aki say:

Come on Benji this is not the time to go visit Satsuki!

And she see his mouth open and the fangs and she say:

Yuu give me something of wood now!

And the girl nod and she pick a tonfa and say:

It is not wood.

And Aki say:

Will work. Put horizontally on his mouth! He can't sink his fangs on us. Trust me if he do that he will not let it go.

And she nod and put on his mouth. To everyone shock they see Benji fangs sink easily on the hardened material. And they can hear the sound of the material trying to hold still at the pressure. And Aki say:

He sure have a vicious bite. Let's hope that it holds. The last thing that we need is that he bite one of us.

And Tsubasa say:

Of course. After all he ripped one arm with his mouth.

And Aki say:

Not for that. Right now he would aim on the neck. And you can see that if he get there your vein or artery depending of witch side he got will be ripped easily.

And all the instinctively cover the neck with the hands. And the seizures stop and Aki say:

It is over. Now the healing will begin.

And Sei nod. Benji release the tonfa and Yuu pick it and see the tooth marks and say:

God this can hold lots of pressure and he did all this damage.

And Aki say:

Well keep that. I will take a dental mold later.

And Yuu nod. And Sei say:

The things out there are not very well. It have more zombies. They can't reach Terry and the others.

And Aki say:

Just great. We could use few more evil vanquishers.

And Reina say:

You don't have a spare bow do you?

And Aki say:

If you don't mind that is a simple Japanese long bow.

And Reina say:

That will be just fine. Just give me lots of arrows. I will give then a hand.

And Aki nod and Yuu pick the goods. And Fuu say:

And what I can do?

And Reina say:

Stay here with everyone else. You and Tsukiko are not ready. And you don't even know how to charge a vanquishing arrow.

And she step out of the truck and move near of Sachiko and she say:

Well let me give you a hand.

And Sachiko say:

A hand?

And Reina shot one arrow at the zombies vanquishing then and say:

Yep. By the way how is Madoka?

And Sachiko get surprised and recompose and keep shooting and say:

She is fine. But who are you?

And Reina say:

Well it is a long story. When we end this I can tell to you and your sister.

And Sachiko say:

And how you know that she is my sister?

And Reina say:

Well most of the Seino girls come in pairs. We have a highly rate of twins in the family.

And Sachiko say:

And how you know that?

And Reina say:

Later.

And they keep shooting.

END OF THE CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations. The sinister energy cannon belong to me. As well all the rangers and guardians and all the others members of the organizations mentioned on the story taking out the hanagumi and the involved organizations. **The citations about MacDonald's is only fictional and it don't have any serious intend to defame then.**

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	29. Unleash the hell

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

And Tanaka walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Hoshie Tanaka. I belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use me and my friends and families.

And Benji say:

So it is getting interesting now.

And Tanaka say:

So what other surprise you have for me? Fuu is related to Sachiko and Miki. What else you have stored?

And Benji say:

A lot.

And she stay quiet and he say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

The groups are divided like this:

Aki, Ayase, Kumi, Sei and Yuu.

Midori, Reni, Sumire, Sachiko and Shuji.

Kimihito, Ogami, Iris, Sakura, Orihime and Azusa.

Julietta, Kanna, Kohran, Maria and Miki.

Jo and Chie.

Tanaka and Benji

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: Unleash the hell.

And Ayase think while looking at the battle:

It have ten minutes that we arrived. Benji fought for a half hour. All this destruction in less than an hour. What is wrong with these people? We are supposed to be students. To live normal lives. Not be doing this. Killing things with weapons.

And she look at Benji and the others in the truck and think:

I can't understand. People who was supposed to be normal students and teachers are defending the country from demons. What was wrong with my plain normal and slight boring world? Why I voluntary to this? Why I feel that I can do something else than only look in shock.

And she see Tanaka Hoshie face and see that the chestnut haired girl is having similar thoughts. And Yuu say:

Well it still have ten minutes of eclipse. How long until he is back in shape?

And Aki say:

Well back in shape one or two days. But wake and fighting in any moment knowing him.

And Sei nod agreeing and Aki is keeping her eyes on the screen with Benji vital stats. And Hoshie say:

But what will happen then?

And Sei say:

Who knows? Our information is damaged. Yuu is working now on the original crystal. But it will take time.

And Yelena and Mamoru are very quiet after the sentence. And Kumi say:

Well they seen to be fine so far. But mot of the rangers are still trying to repair the machine. Luckily Benji taste for evil swords make sure that no one can remove it.

And Fuu say:

But why?

And Kumi say:

An evil sword have energy of it own. Only someone who can subdue that energy on his own will can master it. And no one else can hold it. So the sword will repel anyone else. That is making possible to us prevent the repairs and buy us time.

And Iris say:

But if that machine was important why was not used before?

And Aki say:

Maybe it needed the eclipse. At least so far no one taking out then have been killed. At least Benji managed to make everyone run away. And we can control so the police will not get in the middle of the combat.

And Hoshie say:

But why an eclipse could be so important?

And Aki say:

In some cultures the eclipse is a sign of the end of the world or as premonition of something. In magic it is a powerful event for dark magic's.

And they stay in silence. And no one notice that Benji nose is bleeding, and Hoshie say:

But what can we do?

And Aki say:

What he was trying to do. Kill then all and destroy the machine.

And Tsubasa say:

And look what happened to him.

And Aki say:

Well that is your fault. If you and your friends was not there, her would not need to take a spear on the chest for you.

And Tsubasa look away and Riiku, Tsubasa younger sister say:

I am not a doctor or anything. But a nose bleed is not a bad sign?

And they look at Benji and Aki say:

What?

And she clean the blood and more flow. And Sei say:

What is wrong?

And Aki say:

His blood got thinner. He can't hold it in anymore. He need more nutrients and metals.

And Yelena see that the blood in the gauze is in a very light color comparing to the normal dark red. Aki inject on him more nutrients and say:

I hope that this work. Otherwise I will inject on him metal in powder.

And Yelena say:

That will kill him.

And Aki say:

If he don't die now I take the chance.

Outside the battle high is fighting hard. And Sakura say:

How many more zombies they have?!

And Kohran say:

Well it sure seen that many!

And Sumire say slashing one:

At least we can work out well. But they are very slow.

And Miki say:

Thanks the luck for that! They are many but if they was fast we would be in trouble.

And Azusa who is using a European sword to kill the zombies say:

Well at least they are not the kind that spit poison.

And Shuji say:

Yeah.

And Orihime say:

There is zombies that spit poison?

And Kimihito say:

Well they throw up on you and that is very toxic.

And Orihime say:

God that is so gross.

And Midori say:

That is right.

And Maria shot a zombie and say:

Can we focus in the fight?

And Julietta say:

Sure. But we can chat while doing it.

And Maria sigh. Sachiko and Reina are shooting arrows and killing many zombies at time. And Reni look at the archer's duo and think:

That power is amazing! So many zombies with one arrow.

And the rangers are charging the damaged machine. Isis look at both sides of the battle, she seem confused and it is not fighting. Meanwhile in the truck Aki is holding Benji down while Sei inject on him a mix of serum and metal in powder. Somewhere in the middle of darkness Benji is floating and he think:

Great. I am dead again. But what is taking so long for her show up?

And a deep male voice say:

Because you are not dead.

And Benji look around and see a very large Japanese blue dragon. And Benji say:

Fuck! It is you! It was you who cursed me!

And the dragon say:

I didn't cursed you. I blessed you. Now you have an immortal life and powers beyond human power.

And Benji say:

I didn't asked for this! And you cursed the woman that I love!

And the dragon say:

You asked for power. And you use my name. So I gave you power. And it was not me who blessed her. It was Suzako.

And Benji say shout in anger:

Thanks you two we can't stay together! And I have to fight the woman that I love!

And Seiryu say:

Who would guess that it would pass to you two?

And Benji say confused:

Pass? What passed?

And Seiryu say:

Our own curse. We also love the other. Suzako and I. But we are faded to never be together. So our curse passed to two.

And Benji say:

Remove my curse!

And Seiryu say:

I can't take my blessing. Live with it. Accept your fate as my successor.

And Benji clench his hands in fury and Seiryu say:

That will not help anyone. As sooner you accept your fate better. You now are the new blue dragon. You are the guardian of the gates.

And Benji shout:

I don't want that!

And Seiryu say:

You don't have a choice. But it seem that I will have to put more things in you to get the job done.

And he hold Benji with his large clawed hands and energy glow flowing on Benji who is trying to break free from the dragon grip. Benji hair begun to change to sand blonde and his eyes that was brown change to red with this slits as iris. Benji scream trying to break free. In the truck Aki is trying very hard hold him in the place and Sei say:

His heart rate is only getting higher! If keeps like this he will die!

And then Benji open his eyes and grab Aki neck hard. His finger nails now in a black color and with one inch long easily pierce her skin and flesh. Aki is taken back by the sudden attack but keep restraining him. He bury his claws deeper on her neck and he open his mouth a bit allowing to his fangs to be seem. Blood seeps from the wounds on Aki neck and Sei say:

Aki you have to let him go he can cut open your throat!

And Aki continue to hold him. And Benji grow low to her.

END OF THE CHAPTER TWENTY NINE:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations. The sinister energy cannon belong to me. As well all the rangers and guardians and all the others members of the organizations mentioned on the story taking out the hanagumi and the involved organizations.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	30. Fighting instincts

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

And Tanaka walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Hoshie Tanaka. I belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use me and my friends and families.

And Benji say:

So it is getting interesting now.

And Tanaka say:

So what other surprise you have for me? Fuu is related to Sachiko and Miki. What else you have stored?

And Benji say:

A lot.

And she stay quiet and he say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

The groups are divided like this:

Aki, Ayase, Kumi, Sei and Yuu.

Midori, Reni, Sumire, Sachiko and Shuji.

Kimihito, Ogami, Iris, Sakura, Orihime and Azusa.

Julietta, Kanna, Kohran, Maria and Miki.

Jo and Chie.

Tanaka and Benji

CHAPTER THIRTY: Fighting instincts.

And then Benji open his eyes and grab Aki neck hard. His finger nails now in a black color and with one inch long easily pierce her skin and flesh. Aki is taken back by the sudden attack but keep restraining him. He bury his claws deeper on her neck and he open his mouth a bit allowing to his fangs to be seem. Blood seeps from the wounds on Aki neck and Sei say:

Aki you have to let him go he can cut open your throat!

And Aki continue to hold him. And Benji grow low to her. Aki stare deep on Benji red thin slited eyes and think:

The dragon energy is gaining control. If this keep on he will might not make it.

And Kumi cover Benji nose and mouth with a mask and Yuu turn on a valve and Kumi say:

Just keep breathing. This will calm you down.

And Benji keep breathing not caring for Kumi. And his features relax and he let go of Aki neck and Aki release him and Kumi say:

That is it. Slow breaths. Easily. It is all right.

And Aki say:

Thanks Kumi.

And she say:

It is all right.

And Benji say:

Happened?

And Aki say:

Nothing serious. So how you feel?

And Benji say:

A bit sore but recharged.

And Aki say:

Good.

And he remove the mask and Yelena say:

What is that?

And Kumi say:

Laughing gas. Normally sedate a person. But on his state act as a relaxant.

And Benji get up and Aki say:

Feeling well enough to help then?

And Benji say:

Yes.

And Yuu give him some protections that he put on. He put on his legs and knees. He pick a new vest and take out his ripped one. He close the vest have a high collar and he close up and the collar cover his neck. And Kumi is about to put the protections on his arms and he say:

Don't. I will not use then.

And Kumi nod and Benji pick the ripped leather jacket and rip bands of it and wrap around his arms and tie it letting loose about fifteen centimeters of leather on the wrists. He pick another band and tie his hair. And Benji now is with leather bandages on his arms until the elbow high. And with leather as a crude gloves on his hands. And Aki say:

Take a saber.

And Benji say:

It is better not. I am feeling more like going back to the roots.

And Aki smile and give him a knife. And she pick a chain gun and say:

Well I will join now that I don't have to watch over you.

And he nod. Aki quickly put on a leather pants and they leave the truck. And Benji see that Terry is with a large chain gun and Benji rip the door of the truck and dash to cover the blonde man target. The hanagumi and the archer's duo. The blazing sound of the chain gun is heard and the bullets bounce on the armored cover of the truck held by Benji and they hit the zombies turning then in tiny bits. But the impact is so big that it is pushing Benji back. Aki and Kimihito join him and hold the door. Taken back by the sudden appearance of Benji the hanagumi state in shock. Maria recover first and get out of the cover and shot the feeding belt of the chain gun that explode on Terry hand. The gun stop and they drop the door and Benji say:

So let's attack!

And they all charge on the rangers running over the zombies corpses. Aki, Sachiko and Reina stay back giving cover fire. Terry drop the gun and charge on his werewolf form to Benji. The others rangers pick one of the members of the battle high. The fight is very fierce and is interrupted by the explosion of the machine that Benji damaged with the sword. Both teams stop and move away from the other. There is a tem meters distance between then. The rangers are arguing about the machine. And Orihime say:

Why you called the stop?! If we continue to attack we could get then all!

And Benji say:

That machine is sure dangerous. I don't know what move it and could be lethal. But it seems that they can stay near it. And we all need this break to reload and get ready for the final battle.

And Maria say:

He is right. I am almost out of ammo. If we continued I would be out of ammo soon.

And Sachiko say:

I am in the last three arrows. I need more.

And Julietta say:

So Benji now you are feeling better? Can you continue the fight?

And Benji say:

Yes. I am recharged.

And Midori come out of the truck with a box of ammo for Maria and a large pack of arrows to Sachiko. And Benji say:

It is better you leave ma'an.

And Reina nod and walk to the truck. And Aki toss the chain gun away and crack her knuckles and say:

Well we are in nineteen they are now twenty four. It not a large difference. I think that we can handle it.

And Julietta say to the hanagumi:

Look if you guys think that you can't kill others humans there is no problem in leave now. It will be a fight to the death. A small war. Or you kill or die.

And Ogami say:

So girls I am going to stay. But if any of you want to go it is all right for me too.

And Sakura say:

I will do anything to protect this land.

And Sumire say:

I will not let then do what ever they want to.

And Orihime say:

I am going until the end. After all I don't want to leave you guys with all the spotlights.

And Maria say:

I am not backing off. I did it once I can do again.

And Kanna say:

My karate is to protect the innocents. If that mean kill the wicked so let it be.

And Reni say:

I will fulfill my mission.

And Kohran say:

I can't tolerate people who use technology for the evil. I will make then pay.

And Kimihito say:

And the seniors?

And Azusa say:

I can do it. After all some of then aren't humans anymore.

And Midori say:

For the well being of the innocents I will fight. That is the vow that I have made when I joined the battle high.

And Shuji say:

I will use my sword to destroy the darkness.

And Miki say:

I will kill then with my powers and prevent they plans.

And Julietta say:

I will show to then that they have no power in this land.

And Kimihito say:

I will fight for my believes.

And Sachiko say:

I will use my powers to help the ones who need.

And Jo say:

I will do it for make then pay for killing my friends.

And Chie say:

I am with Jo. And for the money.

And Aki say:

I will do it for fun.

And they all look at Aki and she say:

What? I like to fight. I will have fun on this.

And Benji sigh and Miki say:

So not a impact sentence to say to us fearless leader?

And Benji say:

No. I am saving to a better fight.

And the brunet get angry and try to punch Benji who dodge easily. Aki smile and she think:

Good. At least the spirit of the dragon didn't take his personality. I just hope that Benji is controlling it not the spirit controlling Benji.

And the rangers form a line with one beside the other and the battle high do the same. All the fighters grip on the respective weapon. And Benji say:

Orihime, Maria and Sachiko you three stay in the back and shot at then. Hit the ones in the ends.

The trio nod. And Benji say:

Sumire, Reni and Azusa you three stay protecting then. And to act as the second line. If they breach by us attack. Since you three use long weapons.

And the second trio nod. And Julietta say:

So back to the style of our training days?

And Benji say:

Yep. Ripped fabric on the arms and the armored vest and leg protection. Just like then.

And Julietta say:

Well it bring me memories that battle mode that you are using now.

And Benji say:

I know.

And Kanna say:

Can you two leave that for later? They are stopped there just like us in here.

And they look at the enemy in front of then. The rangers ready they weapons and some of then blades appear from the weapon and Benji hold the knife with his teeth and open his hands with then down forming a straight angle down, his fingers are open with a large space between then. And Tanaka Hoshie and the others watch from inside. And then from Benji left hand from between his little finger and ring finger and his middle finger and forefinger a long metal blade bust thru the skin the blades have the length of his entire arm. And after that the blades bend and touch his arm and then metal plaques from the blades cover his arm, hand and fingers. And then two long blades are coming from the back of his hand. The now closed armor have claws in the tips of the fingers. On his with hand there is a similar process. But it is only one blade and it cover until the elbow length and cover only half of his fingers. And the single blade is on the back of his hand. His pick the knife with his right hand and few drops of blood fall from his hands and Julietta say:

Ouch.

And Ogami say:

What is that?

And Benji say closing his left hand in a fist:

Only weapons.

Again the tense silence reign in the area and the rangers charge at the battle high and they charge too.

END OF THE CHAPTER THIRTY:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations. The sinister energy cannon belong to me. As well all the rangers and guardians and all the others members of the organizations mentioned on the story taking out the hanagumi and the involved organizations.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	31. Clash of powers

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

And Tanaka walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Hoshie Tanaka. I belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use me and my friends and families.

And Benji say:

The eclipse battle is getting on the apex...

And Tanaka say:

Screw the battle. What you did?! What happened with your arms?

And Benji say:

It is a secret for now. I will explain later.

And she say:

Talk to me. That is not normal!

And Benji say:

Well I know. Now be quiet and let the story begin.

And she stay quiet and he say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE: Clash of powers.

The two groups collide. The rangers are only using close combat weapons. And the battle high have advantage in that point. The attack is focused on the senior's members of the battle high leaving space for the new ones to attack. And in the truck Yuu say excited:

That is so cool!!!  
And Tsubasa say:

You found amusing see your friends fight?

And Yuu say:

No. But see Benji using his cyberwear is co cool! So CYBER!

And Ryuichi say:

Cyberwear? Cyber?

And Yuu say:

Yes! He is so cyber!

And Hoshie say:

Is that some hackers slang?

And Sei nod and say:

Yes. She is a mecha otaku. That is part of that slang too.

And Mamoru say:

Let me guess that is part of that technology that we are not allowed to know?

And Sei say:

Right.

And Yelena say:

So why he use it?

And Sei say:

Because he need of that. And it is not perfected. The rejection rate is very high. And the person who received the implant can die because of it. Not counting the psychological side effects.

And Reina say:

Psychological side effects?

And Sei say:

Yep. Depending of the implant the user can lost his humanity and become more like a killer robot than a human being.

And the civilians shiver. And Kumi say:

But Benji cyberwear is only the replacement for the bones on the left arm and from his elbow to below in his right arm.

And Hoshie say:

Replacement?

And Yuu say:

Yes. He lost his left arm to a dragon few years ago. It was replaced the arm for a synthetic one. They cloned the muscles, nerves and all the soft tissues. But his body rejected the bones implant. So they replaced by a very resistant ceramic alloy and added those features.

And Hoshie say:

Never mind. Forget that I asked.

And Tsubasa say:

You are walking with very strange people Hoshie.

And Hoshie nod agreeing. Outside the battle is raging. The groups area facing an very intense battle and Kanna have just packed a powerful combo in a ranger and see that Benji is facing Terry that is in his werewolf form and looking way bigger than before. Benji parry a powerful slash from an axe with his left arm blades and Benji weakened body feel the impact and his knees weaken with the blow and Terry use that moment to attack. He slash Benji with his claws. Benji attack chopping the werewolf arm with his twin blades. Julietta who have just slashed a couple of rangers move to help Sakura who is having trouble with a pair of rangers. Terry leap away holding his arm that is almost chopped off. In front of him three rangers block Benji path. And they toss on him bottles of something. He dodge but some splashes hit him as the bottles break in the ground. The ones that hitted the armor on his legs don't do anything. But few that get on his arms burn with the contact and smoke rises and he leap back and the trio keep throwing the bottles on him. Maria shot one of the trio and the man fall with out the back of his head. And Maria stop to reload. Then for everyone shock Pao the one who used the cannon is fighting with Aki. And he attack a hydrant and the water begun to rise up in the air and fall over everyone. Sakura and Julietta are now helping Ogami. But the now reduced group of rangers back away a bit. Seeing an opportunity Benji shout:

Regroup!

And the battle high and the hanagumi obey. The rangers back away to the damaged machine and sparks fly from the sword as the water fall over it. And moving some strands of wet hair from her face Sumire say:

Now what another charge? This time we have the advantage. We killed half of then.

And Orihime say noticing that there is something black mixed with water moving down Benji hair:

What is going with you?

And Benji pass his hand on his head and he think:

Damn. This cheap dye is getting loose with the energy and the water. Just what I needed, everyone see me like that.

And Benji hair is only getting lighter. And Julietta say:

That is not important now. They backed away for a reason. And it must not be good.

And Aki look at Benji who is taking deep breaths in a very fast rate. And she think:

He knows. His body is on the very edge of his limits. If he continue to fight like this his body will get seriously damaged. But he is no longer thinking about it. The dragon spirit have overtook his body, but Benji keep forcing to stay controlled. I hope that he can stand these last moments. We only need to hold the fight by one more minute then the eclipse will be over and we will have won.

And in the truck Kumi is loading a machine gun and Hoshie say:

Kumi-chan what you will do with that?!

And Kumi say:

They need more help now then ever. I will help. I can't do much but I will help.

And by one second Tanaka Hoshie hesitate and she say:

You have another one of those?

And Kumi nod and give it to the girl. And Ayase say:

I will go too.

And Sei give to her a machine gun and she say:

We will keep then in.

And the trio nod and they leave. Ryuichi try to stop Hoshie but Sei don't let and she say:

She have made a choice to help her friends and to protect her family. Trust in her.

And he say:

But she can't use that! She is only a schoolgirl!

And Yuu say:

Now she is a battler like the rest of then. And now she have the duty of protect people.

And Sei nod. And Tsubasa say:

Then I am going too! I am not leaving Hoshie alone!

And Sei say:

Sorry. But taking out Reina you all would not even last in there. You would be only a dead weight.

And Tsubasa bite her lower lip in frustration and Daisuke Tsubasa father say:

I know how you feel. But if we can't help we will only bother. Cheer for then. All of then. Hoshie and her friends. In that way you will helping then.

And Tsubasa nod. Fuu is also looking like her and Chisa is being treated by her mother but she is still frustrated. And Benji say seeing the trio:

What the hell you three are doing out here?!

And Iris come out too levitating a very large European double edged sword. And Benji say:

And now you?!

And Iris say:

Sei-san asked to Iris to deliver this to you. And Iris can help.

And Benji pick the long and heavy sword and Aki say:

Well we could use some help. But is better all the freshmen and Sachiko to stay behind and give support fire.

And Benji nod and in front only remain Benji, Julietta, Kimihito, Aki, Jo, Azusa and Miki. And the others stay back and Benji arm blades move back and form an extra protection on his arm. And Orihime say:

That sword is almost as tall as him. That must weight a ton.

And Iris say:

Fifteen kilos. That only the blade itself.

And Sakura say:

How you know Iris-chan?

And the girl say:

Sei told to Iris.

And Aki look at Benji hair and think:

Thank god. Is silver. As long stay silver Benji can control. If it change to blonde we are all doomed.

And one ranger sacrifice himself removing the sword from the machine. And Benji hair begun to rise, as a cat when threatening. And Benji say:

Kumi raise a protection field around you and the others now!

And Aki say:

Everyone move to Kumi!

And they obey and Benji stay and Julietta say:

Benji come on!

And he say:

He is opening a gate...

And Benji hair begun to get darker and he say:

I must stop that...

And Aki grab the red head and say:

Move! He can stand the opening of the gate because of the curse! You can't!

And Benji hair is in a darker shade of silver and Aki say:

Ayase help Kumi with the wall. Trust me only repeat what she say!

And the chestnut haired girl nod. And Kohran say:

What you mean by gate?

And Aki say:

They are trying to link this world with another one. But is a demon world. They want to bring a demon to here.

And Benji dash to then. And he is stopped by a large group of bug like demons. They have two meters tall, with blood red shells, humanoid shape and in the right hand have a claw that look like a crab claw, but with razor shard edges. In the feet have in each one two sharp looking protuberances in the tip of the foot. The creature natural shell is covered with spikes and the creature waist is very thin comparing to the chest and hips that are in a normal size as a human. The head look like a cross between an ant and a helmet. It have two moving pincers as the mouth and a pale yellow bug eyes, it have two protuberances in the sides of the head moving up where in a human would be the ears. They make a horrible sound and Benji dodge an attack of the creatures that move very fast. And Benji slash one of then and a red to black blood gush from the wound and fly in the air. The scent of the own kind blood seen to make the demons even more excited and they attack faster. In the back Terry laugh in his human form saying:

It is open! It is finally open! The power beyond anything and it is mine!!!

END OF THE CHAPTER THIRTY ONE:

Tanaka walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story.

And she make a pause and say:

Usually Benji is the one who make this part of the story. But he is a bit busy now so I am taking over his place until he have time for doing so.

And she pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen belong to Benji. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. All the organizations as the rangers and guardians and all the others members of the organizations mentioned on the story taking out the hanagumi and the involved organizations are fictional and created by Benji.

She pick a paper from her pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And she pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story.

She bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And she bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	32. The hell spaws are here

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Tanaka Hoshie walk in the stage and she say:

Hi everyone I am Tanaka Hoshie and I am here to do the opening credits.

And Julietta walk in and say:

Hi I am Julietta Thorndike and I am going to do the same.

And Tanaka say:

I belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use me and my friends and families.

And Julietta say:

I am an original character from Benji. I am based in a friend that he have. And Benji don't own any Sakura Taisen characters.

And Tanaka say:

So Juli what is happening? What are those monsters? And why Benji hair is silver again?

And Julietta say:

Well the battle is reaching to the end. And those are demons. I can't tell more about then now. And Benji was didn't changed back, he died the hair with black dye.

And Tanaka say:

But what is going on?

And Julietta say:

A gateway to another dimension. Gee Hoshie I thought that you was paying attention to the story.

And Tanaka say:

But why he would open a gate like that in my homeland?

And Julietta say:

Terry is a bad guy. He do those kind of things.

And Julietta say now in a serious tone:

Now the story!

And the duo walk away from the stage.

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO: The hell spawns are here.

And Benji dash to then. And he is stopped by a large group of bug like demons. They have two meters tall, with blood red shells, humanoid shape and in the right hand have a claw that look like a crab claw, but with razor shard edges. In the feet have in each one two sharp looking protuberances in the tip of the foot. The creature natural shell is covered with spikes and the creature waist is very thin comparing to the chest and hips that are in a normal size as a human. The head look like a cross between an ant and a helmet. It have two moving pincers as the mouth and a pale yellow bug eyes, it have two protuberances in the sides of the head moving up where in a human would be the ears. They make a horrible sound and Benji dodge an attack of the creatures that move very fast. And Benji slash one of then and a red to black blood gush from the wound and fly in the air. The scent of the own kind blood seen to make the demons even more excited and they attack faster. In the back Terry laugh in his human form saying:

It is open! It is finally open! The power beyond anything and it is mine!!!

Benji hit the nearest demon with the sword hard in the waist and the demon is cutted in the half easily. The halves fall in the ground and the upper half keep moving using the arms to gain impulse moving to the group covered by the protective barrier. And Benji decapitate the demon using a large swing and hitting more demons, the contact with the demons armors produce sparks. The water that was flowing from the broken hydrant turn red and the air fills with a red mist. Benji take a slash on his chest, his armored vest is easily ripped and Benji hit that demon on the head and use the motion to hit two more demons and cut then on the shoulder high. The demons bust in blood and he spin and hit another one. And he continue to fight and Ayase and Kumi are holding hands chanting a spell and Julietta say:

This is not good at all. Aki you know more about extra-dimensional creatures than me what are this mist?!

And Aki say:

The air in this area is becoming poisonous. We need to move to the truck. In there we have the truck barrier to protect us.

And Maria aim to hit a demon on the head and Miki block the path and say:

Don't! If you shot the barrier will be destroyed!

And Maria lower the gun and Sachiko say:

Miki and I could stand the air for time enough to reach the truck. About the others would not take it.

And Ogami say:

So we will leave him to die?!

And Aki say:

No. But we need proper equipment. And in the truck we have it.

And they begun to move slowly to the truck. And Benji kill the last of the demons and he let the sword tip rest on the asphalt panting hard and Tanaka say:

He can't fight anymore!

And they look at him and Benji chest and back have many cuts and from his vest that now look more like a bunch of ripped cloth on him only remain staying on him the back and the shoulders. And Terry is laughing at Benji. Tanaka notice that Isis is looking confused and very worried. And what remained from the rangers are four not counting Terry and Isis. And a black gate form in front of the machine and a second wave of demons appear in a group of seven and they run to Benji. And Benji run to then and hit the first one with a side slash and move the blade up and cut the one behind him in the head. And he spin and take three more down with the impact of the strike exploding the demons corpses. The remaining two slash Benji legs. The armor in there block the cuts and Benji crush the skull of the one on his left with his armored hand and dig the sword on the back of the one on his right. And the one on his right bite Benji in the leg and don't let go. Benji cut the demon head in the half only letting the pincer like mouth in there and he see Terry laughing even more. The energy from the gate get bigger and the gate get larger. And a four meters tall demon with a ill brown color wearing a furred leather robe walk out of the gate. The sight of the demon froze the blood in Benji veins. The demon look like a giant who have been skinned alive. The creature mouth show the red teeth. And the creature only have the hole of the nose. The girls shout in fear in the truck. As well everyone else. The creature seen to seep a semitransparent reddish goo. The creature have long skinny arms with very long vulture like fingers. Benji instinctively take few steps back. Terry say in a tone that show his superiority and despise:

So is the mighty Benji Himura frighten?! You should be after all you are only a human! You are not even a match for a demon king!

And the demon look at Terry and say in a deep and cavernous strong voice:

Why it took so long to the gate be opened werewolf?

And Terry say:

I beg your pardon lord Kanatur that man was delaying the rites. But thanks to his unknowing help killing the sacrifices the gate is opened now. And it will be possible to be opened again.

And the demon say:

That man.

And he look at Benji and exam him from the head to the toes. And Benji gather all his will to prevent the change in his spirit to take over him. Even when most of his being want to let the dragon take over in fear of the demon lord. Benji hair begun to change to blonde. And the demon face muscles move in a gruesome way resembling a wicked smile and the demon say:

A blessed human.

And the demon take a step to Benji. But Benji hair is now sand blonde and he grip strongly on the sword and dash to the demon and try to hit him with the sword. Benji leap high roaring loud a war cry and try to hit the demon head. The demon only hold the blade with his skinny fingers and toss Benji with the sword easily to the truck with an amazing strength. And Benji hit the front of the truck hard. His back trespass the truck armored glass and Aki gasp in shock. Benji groan in pain. The sword slip from his fingers and blood drip in the truck. An invisible force take Benji from the glass and lift him. And the demon is many meters away from then with his hand on Benji direction. And he drop Benji on the ground. Benji land hard and get up weakly. And Maria and Julietta are each one with one with an sniper rifle in the front of the truck aiming at the demon and Julietta say:

Okay Maria aim on the demon left eye. I get the right one.

And Maria nod and the duo aim. And they shot. The bullets filled with energy fly in the air in a speed at least three times faster than the sound and met the target. The demon head explode in smoke. And everyone cheer. And the smoke fades and it show the demon head intact and a red energy shield around him. The demon move his hands to the truck and make crushing motions and the truck begun to make sounds of the metal breaking. The girls shout scared. And Benji dash to the demon with a lightning ball on his hand and he lead and shout:

Lightning destruction blast!

And he hit the demon between the eyes. And the lightning ball is destroying the tissue in there. And Benji body is on the air being help by the fact that he is supporting his weight on the lightning ball. And the ball explode and the demon blast a energy ball on Benji chest. For a second everything seen to froze. The crimson energy transferred by the demon wicked touch explode Benji remaining vest and toss him in the truck again. This time he hit in the lower part bending it. He fall on his knees and to everyone shock. And Terry say:

Pathetic. With out her and your dual tech the storm charger you can't give any serious damage on him.

And Benji cough blood and Tanaka Hoshie let out a very high scream. But the scream is even higher and stronger than it could be possible made by a human. And the demon flinch at the sound and hold his head in pain. And Tanaka sustain that for sometime and the shadow of the Earth begun to move out of the sun. And the gate begin to close and the demon run to the gate. And Terry as well the others rangers run away as the sunlight pours on the street. Tanaka fall unconscious and Julietta and her friends move to help her. Still kneeled on the ground Benji cover his mouth with his hand and he cough blood. He see Isis picking his sword that was damaging the machine and nail it on the ground, he also see her placing a small and thin chain on it and she too run away. Kumi run out of the truck and she say worried:

Benji!

And he lost his balance and fell forward hitting the ground with his head and he cough more blood. She begin to heal him. And in the truck Julietta say:

Hoshie! Hey Hoshie wake up!

And the girl don't respond. And Aki check on her and say:

She is not hurt Julietta. She is unconscious. Put her in the couch and let her rest. Soon she will be up.

And the red head nod. Aki leave the truck and she see Kumi helping Benji to get up. Benji hair is silver again. And they walk to the sword and Benji pick it up and Aki say:

So we can call this a day and go treat the wounds?

And Benji say:

I guess that we can do that.

And a female voice say with a heavy French accent:

No. You can't do that.

And they look at the voice and see a tall woman with short black hair cutted in a boyish style, she is wearing jeans pants military like boots a purple shirt and a black leather jacket. And Benji say:

Go away Monique. I am not in the mood for you

And she walk to him. The battle high leave the truck and more women in black combat suits come out from large black vans. And Benji move Kumi back and Julietta come with a chain gun and Aki come too. And Benji and Monique stare at each other and she say:

You really think that your wounded and tired group have a chance against us? We are rested. And you are not in shape for anything.

And Benji say:

Want bet in that? I may not be in my best shape but I can take many of your valkyries to the hell before I fall. That including you.

And there is a tense silence and Kimihito say to Ogami and Shuji:

This is not good.

And Ogami say:

What is not good?

And Shuji say:

Two dominating alphas facing each other. Benji and Monique. That never goes well.

And Monique say:

This is a ranger problem.

And Benji say:

That is right. You rangers keep coming in with out permission. We are dealing with the first group of rangers who barged in here. And I am in the mood to wipe out another group.

And they growl to the other in a very primal way approaching the face of the others. Benji fangs are easily noticed. And Monique say:

What about make a bet. As you suggested.

And he say:

About what?

And she say:

I bet that my valkyries and I can found the renegades in the time that will take to you heal up from today battles. How long will be that?

And Benji say:

Three days.

And Benji smile noticing the shock in Monique eyes and she say:

Well then this is the bet. If I found the rangers in three days you will become my private pet slave and will work for me as a member of my unit. And in the impossible case that I lose you can do anything that you want with me and all the members of my unit. And I mean anything.

And Benji say:

Is better you be ready to pay.

And she say:

I say the same boy. If I win you will serve to every wish that I might have.

And Benji say:

And I can think of many things to do with you and your unit. Many.

And there is another silence and she hold on the pincers that is on Benji leg and remove it. Benji don't even flinch. And Monique say:

Three days.

And Benji say:

Three days beginning from now. So begin to clean up this mess for three days I am my crew will not do anything to help you in the investigation. Aki mark the time from now.

And the brunet nod. And Monique say:

Sayonara kid.

And Benji say:

Bye bye.

And Benji turn his back at her and he say:

Let's get out of here.

And they walk in the truck. And they move away. And Ogami say:

What the hell was that? For a second I thought that both of then would jump on the other throat.

And Aki say:

And they almost did it. Now we must go to somewhere to treat everyone.

And Mamoru say:

I might regret on saying this. But you can use my clinic. Since he saved my only daughter live today I guess that I can let you use it to repay it.

And Aki nod and say:

Show me the way.

Later in the clinic everyone is on a waiting room. Even Hoshie that woke up after sometime sleeping. Yelena, Mamoru and Aki are in a room with Benji. Everyone is looking worried and Julietta say sited in a chair:

I can't believe in this! If we arrived one minute earlier he would not be so bad!

And she is sounding very frustrated. And Kimihito say:

We couldn't do anything else Julietta. You know Benji better than anyone in this room. He would not stop by anything. He should be recovering when we arrived but after few minutes he was fighting again.

And Maria say:

But how he healed so fast?

And Sei say:

We used magic and demon technology. That healed him. But I am not sure about his new damages.

And Tanaka Hoshie say:

If we haven't used the x-ray on him the crystal would not be damaged and he would know what to wait. Then he would not be wounded as he was.

Her voice let out her guilty. And Shuji say:

You didn't knew. No one knew that it could damaged. You didn't even knew about that technology. You don't have fault in anything.

And Fuu say:

If I knew how to use my powers I could have helped him in the fight.

And Reina say gently:

Fuu don't blain yourself. You are young. Your powers haven't waked fully yet. It would be dangerous for you.

And Shuji say:

Besides even if you knew how to use then, you would not fight you are too delicate to fight then.

And Fuu look at the swordsman with a light blush. And Julietta say:

But why they would summon a demon king? Why in the middle of a festival.

And Sachiko say in a calm tone:

I am more worried with the fact of Terry said that Benji killed the sacrifices.

And Julietta shout in a very worried tone:

I am more worried with his health now!!

And the red head shout surprise then.

END OF THE CHAPTER THIRTY TWO:

Tanaka walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story.

And she make a pause and say:

Usually Benji is the one who make this part of the story. But he is a bit busy now so I am taking over his place until he have time for doing so.

And she pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen belong to Benji. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. All the organizations as the rangers and guardians and all the others members of the organizations mentioned on the story taking out the hanagumi and the involved organizations are fictional and created by Benji.

She pick a paper from her pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And she pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story.

She bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And she bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	33. A time to worry and to rest

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Tanaka Hoshie walk in the stage and she say:

Hi everyone I am Tanaka Hoshie and I am here to do the opening credits.

And Julietta walk in and say:

Hi I am Julietta Thorndike and I am going to do the same.

And Tanaka say:

I belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use me and my friends and families.

And Julietta say:

I am an original character from Benji. I am based in a friend that he have. And Benji don't own any Sakura Taisen characters.

And Tanaka say:

So Juli why you are so worried?

And Julietta say:

Benji is my creation brother and best friend. Well sometimes more than a friend.

And Tanaka say:

I know. But be strong. I honestly hope that he is fine.

And Julietta nod and Tanaka say:

Well now the story.

And the duo walk away from the stage.

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE: A time to worry and rest.

After ten more minutes the door of the room is open and everyone peek at it and see Benji putting on a t-shirt, his arms are normal and they don't even have marks and he say:

What? I told to you guys that I was not hurt. Not hurt at all.

Everyone look in shock. And in a lamp in a wall have many x-rays and Mamoru say:

Taking out small internal bleedings and small cracks on his bones. Nothing really serious.

And Benji pull his hair from the shirt and Yelena say:

Not even a large internal damage consistent with the beating that he got.

And he see Julietta and say:

Gee even you Juli? I thought that you listened when I told that I was fine. You guys are over reacting.

And Yelena pull an x-ray and say:

Probably your muscular structure absorbed most of the impact. That and the remaining armor.

And Aki say:

With the stimulated muscle on that time must have took all the impact from the hits with the truck and the blasts.

And Mamoru say looking at the x-ray on Yelena hand:

I must say that in all my years as a medic I have never seen a set of muscles as ideal as yours. Even in the army where they trained everyday. They are very powerful with an almost minimal growth of the mass itself. But yet are hard enough to stand those impacts. Is better thank to your trainer and parents.

And Chisa, Fuu and Tsubasa walk in the room and Tsubasa say:

Excuse me. But thank you very much.

And Benji is a bit confused. And Tsubasa say:

Thank you for saving us in that time. I am relieved to hear that you are fine.

And Chisa say:

Thank you for saving this time too.

And Fuu say:

Thank you for saving me.

And Benji say:

Well...

And he scratch the back of his head and he say:

Well was no big deal. Really. And where is Juli?

And Kimihito say:

She was here until now.

And he pass by then and walk around. He walk to the roof and found Julietta holding in a mesh fence looking at the sun that is setting now. And he walk near of her and he say:

Juli what is wrong?

And she say:

Just stay there.

And Benji stop. And he think:

I know this tone. I know very well this side of hers.

And he say:

Why you are crying? I am not hurt. Everyone else only have minors wounds.

And she say:

Why you did it? And don't tell me that was to save everyone. I know you well enough. Why you came fight after we took you in?

And Benji say:

I wanted to fight. Just that. Plain and simple desire to fight.

And she say:

Why you fought that demon king? You know very well what could happened if....

And Benji have walked to her and pulled her by a shoulder and he is hugging her. Shocked by that she stay in silence. Tears are rolling from her eyes and she hold on the back of his shirt. And he say:

I am sorry. Inside me have this monster that fight for the control. You know that sometimes I can't keep it restrained. And I fear what I can do while he is controlling me. You know what I seek. I seek to die. A final death.

And Julietta bury her face on his chest and say with a muffled voice:

But your soul would be lost! You would wander in the world with out ever found the peace!

And Benji say:

I know. But in that fight what I wanted was to protect everyone. I could not let anyone face those demons. And specially you. You are my sister.

And she nod. Her body is rocked by a sob and he say:

I am dead already. You know it. But I can't find the peace and I am faded to continue to fight.

Her body is shaken by sobs and he hold the girl and stay quiet. And time pass and the night begun to fall. In the clinic Aki say:

Well we need to found a place to stay. I guess that we could rent some motel rooms.

And Reina say:

If you don't mind you and the others can stay in the shrine. I want to know what happened with Madoka in the past years.

And Aki say:

You have room for us all?

And Reina nod and Aki say:

Then is okay.

And Tsubasa say:

Reina-san you mind if I go too? I want to stay with Hoshie.

And Chisa say:

Me too.

And the respective girls parents look at the girl and say:

I think that is okay.

And Ryuichi say:

I will not ask for her stay with me if anything happen I know that I am not able to help her if is in this way. But I want to stay with her for sometime.

And Aki say:

Tomorrow we will not do anything. So you can expend the day with her.

And Ryuichi nod. And Benji walk to then with Julietta. And Aki say:

We got a place to stay.

And he nod. They go to the truck later in the shrine Benji, Aki, Sei, Reina, Julietta, Miki and Sachiko are in the living room. And Reina say:

So everyone got a room?

And Aki say:

Yes. And they feel in sleep as soon the get in the bed. I think that today was very intense.

And Reina say:

It must have be.

And Julietta have a small smile and Sachiko say:

Now you mind to tell to me why you said that knew about the Seino family tendency for twins. And about my mother.

And Reina say:

I am a member of the Seino family. I changed my name after the wedding.

And Sachiko say:

But I never heard of you before. If you and my mother was close why she never told us about you?

And Reina say:

Well we part away a bit angry with the other. I was getting married with a man that it was not chosen by the family. And I would have to move away from Tsukiakari. So we argued. Since I left we broke the contact. Now looking back it was silly and I wanted to talk to her. But I could never reach her.

And Miki say:

Is because after she married the shrine went by a process of repairs. So it was changed the phone lines and by some changes in the zip codes the address changed a bit.

And Reina say:

That explain a lot.

And Sei say:

But why the Seino come in pairs?

And Aki say:

Well the reason is power. As Miki and Sachiko. Miki is a close range fighter, she use her powers to increase the direct damage that she give in an enemy, and her powers is focused in attack. That make her an attack priestess. Sachiko is a long range fighter as well a evil vanquisher, it means that she can make exorcism, bane demons and create powerful barriers with her holy powers. That make her a defense priestess.

And the twins nod agreeing and Aki say:

Of course that is not all the power of then. But fighting together the twins show the true power performing very powerful holy attacks that include rituals and sealing a very powerful demons. So in the Seino family the girls, only the girls have the power. It can pass from a Seino man to his daughters. Usually come in pairs, twins. In case of only one girl are born she will by instinct get closer of another Seino girl with the other half of the power.

And Reina nod and Aki say:

In Reina case she was a defense priestess and become as sister for Madoka that was an attack priestess. That to complete the powers.

And Reina say:

In the case of Fuu and Tsukiko is the same. Tsukiko is an attack priestess that can be show by her personality that is rebel but strong. Fuu is gentler and is a defense priestess. So they complete the other power. Of course that they have to be developed and trained.

And Aki say:

So got it?

And Sei nod. And Julietta say:

By curiosity where is your husband Reina-san?

And she say:

He is in a trip for work. He will be back in a couple of days.

And Miki say:

Gee Benji is sleeping in the couch.

And they look at him and see Benji sleeping sited in the couch. And Julietta move to wake him and Aki say:

Let him sleep. He deserve that. He is worn out both physically and spiritually.

And she nod and Reina walk to a near room and pick a blanket and cover Benji and Aki say:

Is better we sleep too.

And they nod and move away leaving Benji sleeping in the now dark living room. In one room Tsubasa, Tanaka, Chisa and Fuu are sited each one in a futon and Chisa say:

So let me understand this. You is now part of a club that fight against the evil in a school that is over a gate to some hell like dimension. You now are friends with people like that Benji guy who just regenerated damage as he was a character of a video game after drink a healing potion. And you met Tsubasa yesterday and she didn't told me about you?

And Tanaka nod and Tsubasa say:

So that thing involving you and Julietta is a lie?

And Tanaka nod and Tsubasa look very relieved. And Fuu say:

But why you didn't talked with us?

And Tanaka say:

I couldn't. If I talked more I could let out about all this and put you all in danger.

And Chisa say:

After today I have a totally different notion of danger.

And Fuu and Tsubasa nod. And Chisa look at a nightstand and see a hand gun and she say:

I still can't believe that you now have a gun Hoshie.

And Tanaka say:

It is not mine. Benji gave to me if I needed to defend myself. I never fired it. I will give it back when he wake.

And the trio continue to chat. In another room Sakura say:

God I don't think that I can sleep. All those demons. They are not even like the wakijis.

And Iris nod and say:

Yes they are very scary.

And Kanna say:

Come on we have seen worse in the movies.

And Sakura say:

But today was not a movie. It was real. Of flesh, blood and a hard exoskeleton.

And Maria say:

Sakura they are dead. The gate was shut. The machine broke for good and was captured by us. And the last we are in holy ground the demons will not get inside here.

And Sakura seem very relieved. And later everyone is sleeping. In the next morning by the seven Reina is fixing the breakfast. And she is in the kitchen chopping some onions. And Benji wake in the living room and he think:

Where I am?

And he look around and think:

I remember. After the fight we came here. I must have fallen in sleep.

And he get up and he move a strand of his hair from his face. And he notice that is black. And he think:

Black?!

He pick his ponytail and see that is all black. And he think:

I am back to my normal! That curse was broken!

And he face get serious and he think:

But how?

And he remind of something:

Tsuruko. She said something about removing it when she kissed my forehead.

And he walk to the kitchen following the scent of the food in the air. He easily found the kitchen and Reina say in a calm tone not even looking at him:

Good morning.

And Benji say:

Good morning.

And she say:

I thought that you would sleep more. You was worn out.

And he say:

I don't need much sleep.

And she put the chopped onions on a pan and she look at him and she say:

Well you look different now. That is your true form?

And Benji nod. And she say:

Wait by sometime. I am fixing the breakfast to everyone. I am sure that you are hungry.

And Benji nod and she walk closer to him and look in his eyes and she say:

Now why you don't tell me what is causing you so much pain. I know that it don't have anything to do with the fight.

And he sigh and say:

Gee there isn't a Seino girl who can mind her own business?

And she say:

No. We are also know for poke on the others business.

And Benji say:

I don't want to talk about it.

And he move to the door that lead out of the house and she say:

Keeping it inside will not help you at all.

And Benji say:

There is a pay phone around here?

And she say:

Down the corner. But you can use my phone.

And he say:

I prefer to use the pay phone. Is a long distance call.

And he leave the house. And she sigh and say to herself:

That kid should open up more.

And Benji walk to the truck and pick a cell phone in his bag pack. He turn it on and move down the list of names. He stop in a number and a small light is beside a name he look at it with his finger near of the dial button. By few minutes he look confused and he put the cell phone on the bag and he walk away. In the bag the still working phone have this message in the display:

Haruka. 9923-4736

And Benji walk down the shrine stairs.

CHAPTER THRITY THREE:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations. The cell phone of Haruka is an invented number.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	34. Memories of you

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

And Tanaka walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Hoshie Tanaka. I belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use me and my friends and families.

And Benji say:

Yes! I finally ended the eclipse battle!!

And Tanaka say:

So what other surprise you have for me? Why I fainted? And why I gave that scream? What else you have stored?

And Benji say:

Is a secret, is a secret, is a secret and a lot.

And she say:

And what is your actual relation with Haruka?

And Benji say:

Is not of your business.

And she stay quiet and he say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR: Memories of you.

And Benji walk to the truck and pick a cell phone in his bag pack. He turn it on and move down the list of names. He stop in a number and a small light is beside a name he look at it with his finger near of the dial button. By few minutes he look confused and he put the cell phone on the bag and he walk away. In the bag the still working phone have this message in the display:

Haruka. 9923-4736

And Benji walk down the shrine stairs. He easily found the telephone booth and e enter on it and close the door. He pick the phone and place a card on the slot. The message "dial the phone number" appear in the small display. Benji sigh and he think:

I guess that I should at least thank her for that.

And he pull from his pocket a small silver chain with a yellow to green jewel a bit smaller than a ping-pong ball. And he remember of the events of the previous night.

In the exam room in the Atsushii clinic in the previous evening.

Benji is sited in a chair and Aki say:

The healing is working fast thanks to the nanobots and Kumi. Your fast healing also help. But you know very well why you was not killed by that blast.

And he nod and he pull from his pants pocket a silver chain with a yellow to green jewel a bit smaller than a ping-pong ball. And Aki say:

That memento that you always carry took most of the energy.

And Benji look at the jewel and Yelena say:

What is that?

And Benji say:

Is a mystical stone called wind of verdure. It have powers of the wind.

And Aki say:

You should be glad. If you and Haruka haven't bought that in the summer vacation you could be dead today.

And Mamoru say:

Memento? Haruka? What you are talking about?

And Benji say:

Just forget it.

They all notice that he is looking depressed now. And Aki say:

Just be more careful your body almost got destroyed. If Tanaka didn't have used that you would be dead.

And he nod quietly.

Present time.

Benji hold the phone with his shoulder pressing his head to it. And he is touching the wall behind the phone and he is dialing. And finish he hold the phone with the hand that is not holding the necklace. And it is calling. After three rings in the other side a female voice say:

Hello?

Benji stay quiet and the voice say:

If you don't say anything I will turn it off.

And Benji say:

If you don't want to talk with me or is a bad time you just say that there is no one with that name in there.

And the person in the other side stay in silence for a couple of seconds and she say:

Is okay. I am alone and not doing anything. I was waiting for your call anyway.

And Benji say:

You knew.

And she say:

Yes. I watched in the news before the image blocking system begun to work when you was jumping in the parade. They called you a member of a special force of the police who was there trying to prevent a terrorist attack. They didn't reveal your name.

And Benji say:

I guessed so.

And she say:

Even waiting your call I am a but surprised though. You was the one who said that we are enemies now. No matter if alone or in public.

And he say:

I know. I just needed to thank you.

And she say:

Thank me? For what?

And he say:

You remember about the wind of verdure?

And she say in a slight wistful tone:

I would never forget that. We bought the wind of verdure for me and the red blood for you. But that with out the other knowing. You gave me the red blood and I gave to you the wind of verdure. Even knowing that if we kept the stone our respective elements would gain more power. But we didn't cared. You only found the red blood and I the wind of verdure. We give to the other to remind of that perfect vacation. Of our time together.

And he say:

I know. I also remember of that.

And she say:

But why you was thanking me for that?

And he say:

I was facing a demon king. And he hitted me fully in the chest. I was supposed to be killed. But the wind of verdure took the energy only leaving for me the blast.

And she say letting her worry pass thru her voice:

You are hurt?

And he say:

No. I am fine. I just called to thank you for the jewel. I will no longer bother you.

And she say:

Wait! You are not bothering me.

And he lean in a wall not knowing that in her rented room she is doing the same. And she is only wearing a loose white social shirt that cover her until the middle of her thighs. The cuffs are unbuttoned and the shirt is not buttoned in the last three upper buttons. And she say:

If you want I would like to stay talking with you.

And he say:

I would like that.

And she smile bitterly and say:

Where you are?

And Benji say:

In Nara. And you?

And she say:

I am in Shizuoka. We are very apart now.

And he say:

We are. What you was doing?

And she say:

When you called I have just waked. I am still wearing my pajamas.

And he smile sadly and he say:

Let me guess. That shirt that you took from my closet after we begun to date and a panties.

And she say:

That is right. And what you are wearing?

And he say:

Jeans, a t-shirt, a vest and sneakers.

And she say:

Well you didn't sleep with those have you?

And he say:

I have. I fell in sleep in a couch and still dressed.

And she say in a casual and slight teasing tone:

Benji, Benji you should care more about your looks. You are a handsome man you should be a bit more careful with your clothes. Slacking off like that make me ashamed of have been your girlfriend.

And Benji say:

I just ended a fight. I am not in the thoughtful mode. I want to rest.

And she fix her hair and she say:

Still is not a excuse for not look good.

And Benji say closing his eyes to picture her:

Well at least I am not in my pajamas.

And she smile and say:

Well I just woke when you called me. I have a excuse for it.

And he smile and open his eyes and she say:

But where you are in the city? You are calling from where?

And he say:

A pay phone.

And she say:

I see. I guess that ruin my plan. But it is all right.

And he say:

You are worse than a man.

And she say:

I try.

Both of then smile. And he say:

You are enjoying your free time?

And she say:

A bit. I go out to a mall to shop. I expend sometime doing the exercises to pass the day. I watch TV. And you?

And he say:

I train and do the exercises.

And she say:

Well you need to relax in the break. You know as we used to do in the weekends. Just forget about the problems and relax.

And he say in wistfully:

I know...

And she say:

You know that we will not be able to keep this up. I am only talking because I was worried about you. And you because you wanted to thank me for the jewel. For more that I hate think about it. We are enemies. We only placed our differences aside to this conversation.

He look up to the sky and he say in a serious tone:

I know that. This will not happen again.

And she is also looking at the sky. Both of then have tears in the eyes and she say:

In the next time I will hung out.

And he say with a hint of sadness:

There will not going to have a second time.

And she say sad tone:

Good.

The tears flow freely now. And they stay in silence only hearing the other breaths. And she say after a while:

Before we end this pleasant half hour can you say it those words for me one more time.

And she stay quiet. They can see the other image in front of themselves and Benji say crying:

I love you Haruka. I really love you.

And she crying say:

I love you too Benji. I love you with all my soul.

They stay in silence crying for a long time. And they say at the same time:

Good bye my love.

And they hung out in the same time. Benji fall on his knees crying hard holding the necklace. His hair cover his face and the tears fall on the floor. In her room Haruka is sited in the floor hugging her knees crying holding a chain with a jewel that is just like Benji one but in a fire red color. After sometime Benji get up and pick the card of the phone and press a dial in random and walk away cleaning his tears. He walk to a store that is opening and buy three large sake bottles and walk away. He walk to the shrine and easily climb in a tree hidden from the house and from everything and begun to drink, still holding the jewel. He take a very large sip and let his memory take him to another time.

ABOUT ONE YEAR EARLIER.

Benji and Haruka are in the dojo. Kenji and everyone else is there too. And Kenji say:

Well today is the last day of the first period. So you all know what is coming?

And everyone shout:

Summer vacations!

And Kenji say:

That is right. Summer vacation. So everyone pack it up. The battle high is going to the beach!

And they all cheer. And everyone leave and Kenji stop Benji and say:

Listen Benji I know that in the past couple of months you became a fine battler. But behave. We only gained this trip because the soldats won a trip to Hokkaido. And we are going to Okinawa. And thanks to Sachiko who planed and worked to us get this.

And Benji say:

As long Juichi stay away I will relax and enjoy.

And Kenji say:

Good.

And he walk away with Haruka. She hold on his arm and say:

So Benji what you think of going to the beach?

And he say:

A change to see you in a nice and sexy swimsuit. I am not going to lose that for anything.

And she say:

Well you see me naked why you want to see me in a swimsuit?

And Benji say:

Because I want to.

And she smile and say:

Fine. So let's pack your things first.

And he nod and they walk to his room. In there they pick a bag pack and put some clothes in. And Haruka say:

I might get a nice sun tan. You might get one too.

And he say:

I pass that. Case you have forgotten I have too many scars to show up my chest.

And Haruka say:

Well we deal with that later. Now where is your swimsuit?

And Benji say:

I don't have one. Case you have forgot too I lived in Hokkaido. We don't swim over there with frequency. So my last one was too tight.

And she say:

So we have to shop you one. Well I could also use a new swimsuit.

And Benji say:

Well then we can go now.

And she nod and they walk away. Later in a shop Benji is with a blue shorts and Haruka say:

Well I would prefer trunks but you are looking good.

And Benji say:

Well I am keeping this one and you?

And she say:

Well I picked few. I will try.

And he nod and go change to his clothes. And a couple of minutes later Haruka come out wearing a white bikini and Benji say checking her out:

Looking good. But I think that a darker color would be better.

And she nod and walk back in. and she come out with a dark blue bikini and he say:

That one. Definitely that one.

And she smile and say:

I knew it.

And she walk back in and return with her clothes. Two days later in a airplane. Benji is playing with a gameboy advanced and Julietta say:

Gee Sachiko did Madoka have to lend us one of the company planes?

And Sachiko say:

I said that we would go to Okinawa and she took care of everything. She even rented a house for us. With maids and everything.

And Benji say:

No offence but Madoka is exaggerating.

And Kenji say:

Well I don't mind. Private plane, house with maids, one month of no expenses trip to Okinawa is perfect for me.

And Miki say:

Well is a bit sad that only us are going. Everyone else decided to go visit the family.

And Sanae say:

And you two?

And Miki say:

Mother is on a trip in China for business. My grandmother is in a priestess convention. Kumi is with my mother and Lyta is with my grandmother. So this trip is better than stay doing nothing in home or in the school.

And Sachiko nod. And Julietta say:

It only have Benji, the twins, Kenji, Sanae, Haruka and me. Is a bit too few people for a trip this big.

And Miki say:

Well Kimihito preferred to stay with Kazumi what can we do? So let leave the love birds enjoy themselves.

And Haruka is chatting with Sanae. And Kenji say:

Gee Benji stop playing that thing!

And he grab the gameboy and Benji say:

What?! Give it back fast!

And the sound of something dying is heard and Benji say:

I was almost finishing the game Kenji. I was almost killing the boss. I will now kill you!

And he jump on Kenji throat and the game fly and Haruka grab it and begun to play and Benji is choking Kenji who is trying to break free. And a commissioner say:

Can you please sit down?

And Benji sit and is now choking Kenji using the teen long hair. And Haruka say:

Here Benji I am in front of the boss room

And he look at her still choking Kenji and he say:

How you got there so fast?

And she say:

I followed the map. Now stop choking him.

And Benji let it go and sit beside Haruka and say:

Well if you gave the trouble of get back here I will end this. Then I will kill him.

And she give him a kiss and say:

Forget that.

And he sigh. Later they are in a house and Sachiko say:

It have rooms for all of us stay alone on each. But seeing that it have two couples in here it will have lots of empty rooms.

And Julietta say:

You and Miki will share a room?

And Sachiko nod and Julietta say:

Mind if I join?

And Sachiko say:

No.

And they move to the rooms. In Benji room Haruka sit in the large double bed and she say:

The mattress is so soft! And the bed is huge!

And Benji put the bags down and he say:

I thought that you didn't minded of sleeping with me in a single bed.

And she say:

And I don't. But in here we have lots of space to play in the bed.

And Benji say:

I know very well what king of games you are thinking.

And she nod and say:

That ones. So what about we go swim?

And Benji say:

We just arrived. We should unpack first.

And she begun to undress and she say:

We do it later.

And she drop her shirt and coat and is with a white bra and a short black skirt that goes to the middle of her thighs and thigh high stockings. And she take out the bra and she say:

What you are staring at?

And he say:

You go swim later I have another plans now.

And he softly push her to the bed. She let out a small surprised cry and he lean to her holding her wrists with his hands and she say looking up to him:

You are mean. You should give a warning first.

And he say:

I said that I have others plans.

And he kiss her. She just let her protest die on his lips and respond to the kiss. Way later the young couple is lying under the bed sheets holding the other and she say:

Well you was sure more intense today. I think that the vacations are making you feel better.

And he say caressing her left shoulder with his left hand:

Well in the school have that gate and I can't relax. And in here I can only focus in you and nothing else.

And she say:

Well we sure must go out of the school more.

And he nod agreeing. Few days later there is a festival. Benji and Haruka go see it, Haruka is wearing a light summer dress and Benji is using his normal clothes. They are walking with linked arms. They pass by the stands stopping to check in the ones that call they attention. And eventually Benji go try winning something for her. In a slight darker stand Benji see a necklace with a red jewel. And Benji say to the old woman that is the stand keeper:

How much is this necklace?

And she say:

That one is the red blood. Is expensive.

And Benji say:

Red blood?

And she say:

Yes. Is a mystical jewel with the power of the fire imbibed on it. A legend say that a red blood is a solid flame.

And Benji look at it and say:

How much?

And she say the price and Benji pay for it. Haruka walk to him and he put the necklace on his pocket and when she is close he say:

Found the toilet?

And she nod and say:

Yes. It was far from here. You mind of get me something to drink?

And he say:

Of course not. A soda is good?

And she nod and he say:

I will be right back.

And he walk away. Haruka look at the stand that he was and see a necklace with a yellow to green jewel. She pick it up and the clerk say:

That is the wind of verdure. Is a mystic jewel with the power of the wind.

And Haruka look at the stone and she say:

And what it does?

And the clerk say:

If you are aligned to the wind it will increase your power. If you are not it will be only be a simple jewel.

And Haruka look a bit thoughtful and she say:

How much for this?

And the clerk say and Haruka pick the money from a small purse. And she pick the necklace and the clerk say:

Of course that you can only find here the jewel with the element that you are aligned with.

And Haruka nod absent minded and she put the necklace on her purse and walk to the spot that she asked to Benji buy the soda. He come back with a can and he say:

Here it is.

And she smile and say:

Thank you.

And she pick the can and take a sip from it. They continue to walk. Way later they are walking back to the house and Haruka say:

It was fun. I wonder why anyone else didn't wanted to come.

And he say:

Me too. But I don't mind at all the time alone with you.

And she lean closer to him and say:

Me neither. But I feel a bit bad having fun while everyone else is in the house.

And Benji say:

I am taking lots of food for then. I think that they will not complain.

And she nod and they stay quiet for a moment. And Benji see the clear sky and the full moon and he say:

Haruka why we don't stay here for some more time.

And she say:

Here where? Okinawa?

And he say:

No. I mean here under the night.

And she notice the night and how quiet and beautiful it is and she say:

I guess that is okay.

And they walk to a small hill. Benji sit on the top covered by grass and Haruka sit between his legs with her back touching on his chest. He hug her from behind and say:

This night was great.

And she nod and say:

It was perfect. Everything was so nice.

And he nod and kiss the back of her neck gently. And she move her arms and hold his hands and she say:

I would not mind to live like this forever.

And he say:

I would love that.

And she turn to look back and Benji kiss her. She respond and they keep that kiss for long minutes. After break the kiss Benji say:

I bought you a present.

And he pick the necklace on his pocket and give to her. She look at it and say:

This is beautiful Benji.

And he say:

It have the same color of your eyes. Let me put it on you.

And she nod and he pick the necklace and she raise her hair and he unhook the chain and close it around her neck. And she let her hair down and he look at her that is now kneeling in front of him and he say:

It is great.

And she say:

Thank you. I also have bought you a gift.

And she take the necklace from her purse and she kindly put it on him and she say:

It look good.

And he say:

Thank you.

And she smile and say:

You are very welcome.

And he hug her by the waist and kiss her. She respond and he lean to the grass slowly taking her with him.

PRESENT TIME.

Benji drop the last empty bottle and wipe tears that continue to fall even with him trying to hold then back. In the house Reina look at a clock in the wall and she think:

Where is him? He is out for more than two hours.

And Aki come walking from the living room and she say:

Where is Benji? He is not in the couch.

And Reina say:

He left to make a phone call and didn't come back yet.

And Aki say:

Well then just let him be.

And Reina say:

You are not worried?

And Aki say:

I know him. He called someone and now he must be drinking over his sorrows.

And Reina say:

But then you should go after him.

And Aki say:

I don't have to. I know that he is around the shrine limits.

And Reina seem confused and say:

Around the shrine limits? But why? And how you know?

And Aki say:

First the trees he must be over one of then. Second he want to be alone and the shrine is a good place for the knowing where to go. And the last we are over a hill and he like to go to someplace high when he want to be alone. He said that he like of the wind.

And Reina say:

But why he is drinking?

And Aki say:

Just let it go and don't mention it.

And Reina nod.

END OF THE CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations. The cell phone of Haruka is an invented number.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	35. New powers

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

And Tanaka walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Hoshie Tanaka. I belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use me and my friends and families.

And Benji say:

Now the things will start to get a bit harder. Everyone is worried with the battle that will come.

And Tanaka say:

So what other surprise you have for me? Why I fainted? And why I gave that scream? What else you have stored? And why I haven't show up in the last chapter?

And Benji say:

Is a secret, is a secret, is a secret and a lot. And it was not relevant.

And she say:

What?!

And Benji say:

Is not of your business.

And she stay quiet and he say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

CHAPTER THIRTY FIFE: New powers.

All the members of the battle high is sleeping on the futons over fife rooms. Maria is the first one to wake and she see her room companions still sleeping. She get up in silence and she is wearing a yukata. And she walk out of the room and move to one of the trucks. And she change her clothes and she look around in the shrine and say to herself:

How could be? Just until yesterday we was so tense with a battle that could kill everyone in the city and now we are here, the world haven't changed a thing. The birds are singing, the sun still shine, the life goes on and all our sacrifice was unnoticed. All the senseless killing, the demons. It was like it was all a bad dream that faded when you wake up.

And she look at the peaceful area. And Sei say:

Well Miss Tachibana is everything like this now because we wall worked hard to keep it like this.

And surprised Maria look at the woman, she is wearing her usual clothes but with out the jacket. And Maria say:

From where you came?

And Sei say:

I was walking around. I come up the steps just now and I overheard you by accident.

And Maria say:

How you can take all this so lightly? How you keep the secret that in any moment a demon can attack and kill everyone?

And Sei say:

Practice. You think that the common people would like to know that in any moment that could happen? Live in fear that a demon will show up and kill the children to gain power? People want to not know this. People want to live in the ignorance, think that they are totally safe.

And Maria say:

I know. But it would be easier that everyone knew.

And Sei say:

Let me tell you a little story. Once upon a time there was this teen who wanted to help people against the demons. He traveled with his two companions. And in one city he heard that a powerful demon lord have kidnapped many children and it would eat the souls to gain power. Well he went to save then alone. His companions was resting from the long trip. He killed the demon and returned with the children.

And Maria say:

What happened?

And Sei say:

Well he didn't ask for any reward or anything like that. He was going away when the adults begun to toss rocks on him. He was not expecting that and was caught off guard. He got unconscious and he was tied over an abyss and left to die. The people was scared of the teen powers, after all he killed a demon so he must be one was the thought in they minds. They tied him with his right arm as the only thing sustaining him. His left arm and the legs was tied down. They tied him by the wrist and the elbow. He was left there for three days. After those days his companions found him and rescued him. But his arm was dead. He was almost dead too. His arm have started to rotten. The blood have gathered in there and was not able to circle back. It was swollen and black. The teen have only helped then and the people paid him back like that. Left him to die and ruined his right arm.

And Maria say:

And what happened?

And Sei say:

The teen lot his arm. And by magic it was given a new one. It reposed well the lost one. Everyone got worried thinking that the teen would try to get revenge. And to the shock of everyone he just said that he would not do anything. He would not bother to help people anymore. He would live his life and the others could live they own lives. But if they was attacked or kidnapped by demons let then die. He would not help. He was a good person who got paid for his good deed with fear and evil.

And Maria say:

What he did?

And Sei say:

Sometime later that same city was attacked by another demon a relative of the one that he killed. He was passing there and saw the demon and the people begging him for spare then and asking to the teen kill the demon.

And Maria ask curious:

And what he did?

And Sei say:

The demon said to him this, those villagers paid for your kindness tossing you in that abyss and leaving you to die. I am only doing what my brother was doing you really think that they deserve mercy?

And Maria say:

And what he said?

And Sei say:

Only spare the children. The rest of then you can kill. I will not stop you if you let the ones who are younger than me live. After all they didn't left me to die. Kill then all. The demon smiled and said, I will spare the children and the teens. I think that is fair for the adults pay for the mistake of repay a favor with insults. I by myself think that not even a demon would do what they did to you. And the teen walked away ignoring the cries for help of the elders and the screams of the children watching they parents be killed.

And Maria say:

He really did that?

And Sei nod and say:

Yes he did.

And Maria say:

How you know that story?

And Sei say:

I was one of the kids who was spared. The demon have fulfilled his word and left all the people younger than seventeen live. And when he killed the last adult of my city he said to us all who survived, this is all your parents fault. If they have only let him go today he would have acted and fought with me, maybe even killing me to save you. But instead of set him away with thanks and gifts they tried to kill him. And he haven't saved then to repay that. He risked his life to save you even that was not his business. Remember this he left then to die because then betrayed his good intentions and tried to kill him. You never repay a selfless act to save others with vileness. The fear of him take to do so. His rage make him turn his back to all of you. Only asking to spare you the youngest villagers who can learn from the mistake. Never hurt a helping hand. With that the helping hand can turn to the hand of your executioner.

And Maria stay quiet and Sei say:

I was very young when that happened. I was scared to death watching that demon killing my parents and my family who was older than me. But I also learned that he was right. In my city we knew about demons and everything. And what happened was when that teen who was a trainee of a demon hunter came to help we got scared and did that. If we haven't knew that they would not have tried to kill him.

And Maria say:

But why you don't try to take revenge?

And Sei say:

It will not bring then back. That teen was killed later trying to safe more people. The cause of his death was because his right arm that was given by magic wasn't strong enough. And many people was killed. A small city of the size of my on was destroyed by the demon before they was all killed. All the people in the city was killed, even the children. By my parents and the others elders fault one thousand of people was killed.

And Maria say:

But if people knew abut that they would fight back.

And Sei say:

Sadly most of people don't have the power for kill demons. Maybe a bunch of people can kill a weak demon. But the larger part of the demons are too strong for then. And the people who can fight then will do that. And will keep in secret. Let me tell you this, the witch hunt that happened in the inquisition was only a small fraction of the mass killing of people who could fight demons. They had special powers who could heal and give damages to demons and the church who knew that hunted then down with fear that the people would lost the faith in god and follow then.

And Maria stay quiet and Sei say:

There is things Miss Tachibana that should stay a secret. The true reason of the battle high, the guardians, the rangers and the attacks. If it leaks there will be panic.

And Maria nod. And Sakura wake up and notice that Maria futon is empty. She get up and begun to search for her. But in the unfamiliar house she get lost and end in the back area of the shrine in the woods. She look around and say:

Why I ended in here? In one minute I was in the house and now I am here. I should not gone search for Maria-san while I was still sleepy.

And she notice under a tree three sake bottles and see that is empty and she say:

What is this? Who would throw garbage in a shrine?

And she look around and don't see anything. And Benji hear Sakura and look down and think:

Why I can't stay mourning in peace for once?

And he leap down from the tree and in front of Sakura. The sudden move and the surprise make Sakura let out a cry that Benji muffle with his hand and she faint. Benji hold her before she fall and he say:

Good job Benji. Really good. You scared the lights out of her.

He hold her on his arms until she wake many minutes later. And she wake up and look around and she say:

This is odd. Why I am like this?

And Benji say:

You fainted and I am holding you so you don't get dirty.

And she look at him and blush intensely. And Benji say:

Can you stand?

And she nod and he put her down. And she say:

Sorry for the trouble.

And he say:

Don't worry. It was my fault anyway.

And she say:

What you are doing in here?

And he say:

I was over that tree resting.

And she say:

But why there?

And he say:

That is not important. Now is better you get back in the house.

And she nod and she say:

But why you was here alone?

And Benji say:

I just wanted to stay alone that is all.

And Sakura notice the light hint of sadness on his voice, in the house Benji see Aki, Sei and Maria talking with Reina. And Aki say:

Well at least you can regenerate your energy again. You almost got killed because of that seal.

And Benji say:

Tell me about it. I was there.

And Aki say:

Very funny Benji. You may have a death wish but case you have forgotten you are one of the two humans that can stand in a demon dimension. So we need you.

And he say:

Whatever. I am going out.

And Aki say:

Go where and do what?

And Benji say:

Out and is not your business.

And he leave the room. And Aki sigh and Sei say:

Well it was easier to handle him when she was around.

And Aki say:

Tell me about it. By the look on his face he will going to find some demons to kill.

And Maria say:

About who you two are talking about?

And Aki say:

Never mind that.

Way later in that day all the battle high is in the living room and Sumire sit in a cushion and she say:

God I am tired. Train that hard all the day.

And Aki say:

What you are talking about? We took easy on you guys. After all you are all standing.

And Ogami say:

But why make the sempais fight us?

And Julietta say:

That is to improve your techniques and speed. And also provide us a living target to practice.

And Tsubasa look to Hoshie who is sited looking very tired next to Sakura. And Tsubasa say:

Look I know that I don't know anything about mystical things and those kind of stuffs but what Hoshie did on the truck yesterday?

And Aki say:

Well you can say that she screamed really loud.

And Tsubasa say:

I know that already. But how?

And Aki say:

Well I did some exams on her tested her energy. And she have an rare ability to control her voice and change it in many frequencies and can be used to harm as we have seem or in a small way heal and help people. In other words she is an bard.

And Tsubasa say:

Okay explain to me in a way that I can understand.

And Aki sigh and Julietta say:

Listen is like this. Hoshie give out that shriek in fear and instinct that have waken her power, her scream was in a frequency that damaged the demon ears in the most internal parts. In a vulgar explanation she can reach frequencies that we can't hear and do things like break your eardrums or to inspire you to fight with a song.

And Chisa say:

Like a bard in the RPG games?

And Julietta say:

Just like that. It have others ways to use but those are the most basic ones.

And Hoshie say:

But that seem quite useless.

And Kimihito say:

Wrong. You have a very rare and powerful gift.

And the seniors nod and Hoshie say:

I don't understand why.

And Julietta say:

Well like this have you watched Record of Lodoss war the TV series?

And Hoshie nod and Julietta say:

Remember of that war priest that singed to make the warriors not fear to the roar of the dragon?

And she nod and say:

I remember but what this have to do with my power?

And Julietta say:

Everything. You can inspire a fighter to fight harder and for longer with a song. And the most important thing is that you can provide relieve for the worn out soldiers and raise the morale of the then.

And Aki nod and say:

And that make all the difference.

And Fuu say:

I don't understand why you try to make it sound good? I mean a power as the one that Miki have is better.

And Miki say:

Depend of how it is used.

And Sei say:

What attack cause more damage in the enemy steal the supplies of food, weapons, medicines or only attack the soldiers?

And Maria say:

Steal the supplies.

And Sei say:

Care to explain why?

And Maria say:

The soldiers will not have, food, ammo and medicines, the morale will drop as well the enemy strength will fall with the hunger and they will not fight as intensely with hunger and the low morale.

And Sei say:

Right. The attack to the soldiers would kill then. But they can be replaced. Continuous attacks in the supplies will make then weak and they will lose the trust in the leader.

And Hoshie say:

I didn't get what this have to do with me.

And Kimihito say:

Let me put it in a simple way. You can make the soldiers fight even like that inspiring then with your music and entrancing then with your voice. Knowing how to use your power you have a powerful skill. As an example you could learn how to seduce a rich man with your voice and make him do anything for you.

And she say:

Putting like that is not so bad.

And Reni say:

But speaking in leader where Benji is?

And Aki say:

He is walking around. I guess that he will show up when he feel like coming back.

And they stay there. Fuu walk out of the room and see Shuji sited in the porch looking at the sunset. And she say:

Why you are here by yourself?

And Shuji look up at her and say:

I only wanted to clear my mind.

And she say:

I am sorry to interrupt then.

And he say:

There is not a problem I was only looking at the sunset.

And she look at the sky and say:

It is very beautiful.

And Shuji say:

Yes it is.

But his eyes are not turned to the sky, but to the young miko in training. And the sun keep moving down and Shuji get up and he is looking to her and he say:

I am sorry that we are boarding in your house. It must be very inconvenient.

And Fuu say:

It is not a problem. I mean you guys saved us and Hoshie is here so it not a big deal.

And Shuji hold her hand and say:

That is our duty. And I am sorry if our presence is disturbing you and your family. We will soon depart.

And Fuu is blushing a bit and she say:

I mean that is not a problem at all. Two of you are my relatives and one is a close friend. Is all right.

And they stay in silence for sometime. And then Fuu get uneasy and her skin turn in goose-flesh. And Shuji say:

Haneda-san?

And she say:

There is something evil getting closer!

And Shuji pull her back covering her body with his and he put his hand over his sword and look at the stair way hearing the sound of heavy steps walking closer. The rest of the battle high arrive and they see Benji walking over the stair and Aki say:

Gee is only Benji. With that evil energy I thought that was some demon.

And Benji is holding a very large travel bag and he walk to then. In the ground part that is of dirt he is making deep marks on the ground. And Aki say:

Benji where you was?

And he toss to her the bag and he say:

I brought you some gifts.

And she grab it and fall forward not expecting the extreme weight. And the bag hit the ground and open a large hole. And Kimihito say:

Fuck! Benji what the hell is that?!

And Sachiko say:

And the evil energy?!

And Benji say:

Those are the weapons that I got today. It have enough in there for one army. Enjoy separate then Aki. About the energy some of then are really evil. I want those.

And Benji walk to the truck and Aki get up and Julietta say:

He could stop with that habit of kill demons for weapons when he is angry.

And Aki say:

Julietta and Kimihito hold this. I will talk with him.

And the duo nod and pick the bag easily. And Shuji say:

He could at least apologize for scaring us.

And Fuu nod.

CHAPTER THIRTY FIFE:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations. The cell phone of Haruka is an invented number.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	36. Waiting hours

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

And Tanaka walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Hoshie Tanaka. I belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use me and my friends and families.

And Benji say:

The second part of the battle will begin!

And Tanaka say:

So I am a bard. What I can do?

And Benji say:

Is a secret. You are not going to know what you can do yet.

And she say:

What?!

And Benji say:

Is not of your business. So stay quiet and let's pass to the story.

And she stay quiet and he say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX: Waiting hours.

Aki follow Benji to the back of the shrine where have an old well and he is only with his pants holding a pail full of water and move to toss it over himself. And Aki move closer and sit in the edge of the well and she say:

Where you killed those demons?

And he toss the water on himself and he say with the water dripping on the ground:

Outside the city. There was an army gathering in there. So I killed then before they begun an attack.

And Aki say:

You know everyone is nervous. They try to not show but they are. Benji taking out, you, me, Sei, Julietta, Kimihito, Sachiko, Miki, Jo, Chie, Yuu, Kumi and Azusa who have faced demons before it was the first time to everyone. Well taking out the hanagumi. But that demon is different of the wakijis and the corrupted humans that they faced in the second kouma war. Even then are shocked by this.

And Benji fill the bucket again and toss over himself and he say:

I can't do anything. Is over then to overcome that.

And Aki say:

But is your duty as they leader to be there for then.

And Benji sit beside her and he say:

I don't want to be a leader.

And Aki say:

Benji you are a natural. And I know very well why you was and are all moody today. Is Haruka. You don't have to hide it from me. You called her. Reina told me about you going out for a pay phone. I know that the only reason that you two broke up was because she want to kill for remove the curse.

And he nod and Aki say:

Is sad. You was always willing to kill for her. And she is willing to do the same. But now you have to kill her before she do kill for you two.

And Benji nod and Aki say:

I know that you would prefer not do so. But is up to you. But now focus Benji. We have to stop Terry. If he open the gate again we will be in trouble.

And he say:

It will take time.

And Aki say:

I know. And we should use this time to rest and prepare. We have to finish this battle.

And he nod. And Aki say:

Look everyone is placing faith on you. You need to respond to that.

And Benji nod and say:

How many days we still have of the time off?

And Aki say:

About one week.

And Benji say:

Well when this is over what about we all go to a pool?

And Aki say:

That will be good. Everyone will like to rest and have fun.

And he nod. And she say:

By the way what Isis gave to you?

And he say:

A data crystal. Since Monique and I have made that bet I haven't checked it yet.

And Aki say:

You are sure that she will lose.

And Benji say:

Yep. The information on the crystal that I got before the attack might be damaged. But I could found that the base of then is very well hidden. So they will not found it.

And Aki say:

You seem to be enjoying the thought of do all of then.

And Benji say:

Part of me is.

And Aki say:

I thought so. In any case let's head back.

And he nod and they walk to the house. After the dinner every member of the battle high is on the rooms. Benji is on the truck. He is not sleeping. He is looking to the ceiling and he think:

In the day after tomorrow the bet will end and the hunt will begin again. I hope that we manage to end this.

And he get up and put on his normal clothes. He leave the truck and walk out of the shrine. Unknowing that a pair of brown eyes watching him leave. And Hoshie think:

And there he goes again.

And she see her friends sleeping and she think:

I will protect then no matter what.

Benji is moving on the rooftops and he reach a tall metal tower of the city cell phone Company and sit over a large cat walk in the very top of the tower. He see the city lights in the dark. The noises of the city are far away. He lean his back on the tower and hug his knees. The cold night breeze move his hair and caress softly his face. The full moon shower the pale light over the city and over Benji who is looking at the nothing. And a female voice say:

A true sight of a hero. Alone staring at the distance.

And a woman with long silver hair tied in two braids in the base of her head wearing a black and white maid outfit is standing behind Benji. He is not even surprised and he say:

Go away Lisa.

And she sigh and fix her hair and she say:

Gee Benji as welcoming as usual.

And Benji say:

Go away. Is too much to ask to be left alone?

And she say:

It is.

And he sigh. And she sigh and say:

Gee Benji you could get a grip.

And he say:

And you could go away.

And she say:

You know that I can't your aunt ordered to me keep an eye on you and help you if you needed to be rescued.

And Benji say:

And you do a lousy job.

And she say:

Actually no. Who you think that woke that young bard powers? I knew that with the right stimulus she would react. After all I am your guardian angel.

And he say:

Yeah right. You are a demoness. A succubus.

And she say:

That is true. Otherwise it would be very hard to guard you.

And he sigh and she say:

You should try not to kill yourself in battle. That would make my life much easier.

And he say:

As if I care.

And she say:

Gee Benji you could be nicer to me. I am serving to you family have one hundred of years and you are the one who give me more trouble.

And he stay quiet and she say:

Well I am not here to lecture you.

And he say:

So why you are here?

And she say:

Damn Benji I come all the way here from Kagoshima to bring you this and you still treat me like this.

And she take from her dress a katana and she say moving in front of him:

Since your assassin blade is being repaired Anko ordered me to give to you the assassin blade sister sword.

And she point the sword hilt to him and she is holding by the sheath and she say:

This is the assassin edge. It have the same powers of the assassin blade. But it is a katana not a taichi.

And Benji hold on the sword and Lisa say:

This will do much better than any sword that you may found around there.

And Benji look at the sword. It is a plain normal sword but the hilt cords are silver instead of the customary black, the guard is smaller just a bit thicker than the hilt and it have a piece of red cloth tied on the sheath, right in the middle of it. And Lisa say:

So want to test it?

And Benji say:

If was made by that man I don't need to.

And Lisa say:

Enjoy that. By the way she said to you stop being so stubborn and go home.

And Benji say:

She is not my family and there is not my home. She know it.

And he get up and she say:

Your usual response. Well I tried and I fulfilled my chores. Just try to not get in trouble.

And he say:

I will not even answer that.

And he leap out of the catwalk. In every five meters he land on a metal bar and move down. And Lisa sigh and walk in a shadow vanishing. Over a roof top Benji stop and look at the tower and say in a low tone:

At least there is a good thing of being related to her.

And he continue to move away. In the next morning Benji is sleeping sited in the porch holding the sword with his back in a wall. And Aki wake and see him there and say:

Gee he wandered off again. Sometimes I think that I should put him on a leash.

And she walk away. And Julietta is talking with Hoshie in a room. And Julietta say:

Look Hoshie today you will go visit your father and sister. Since we still have the free time go expend sometime with then too.

And the chestnut haired girl nod agreeing. They leave the room and Julietta say seeing Benji sleeping on the porch:

He could go to a bed.

And Hoshie say:

Where he got that katana?

And Julietta look at it and say:

Well is sure new. But the aura of the blade is familiar. I will ask when he wake. Now go visit your family.

And she nod and walk away. Kimihito is training on the garden with the others members of the battle high and he say:

You guys want to see something funny?

And Ogami say:

Something funny?

And Kimihito nod and pick a large rock and toss with all his strength to Benji who is sleeping. And everyone stare in shock. But then Benji draw the sword and slash the rock in the half horizontally. And he hit the halves with the sheath hard smashing it and sending the shards to Kimihito. Surprised the blonde man don't react and take all the hits and fall in the ground. And Benji I now kneeled on the porch holding the sword and the sheath in an offensive stance. And Miki say:

Well it was funny.

And Kimihito say getting up with many rock shards nailed on is chest:

Yes very funny. You was wake Benji?!

And Benji say:

No.

And he sheath the sword and Maria say:

Well at least he reacted very fast to that.

And everyone nod. Kimihito begun to remove the rocks from himself. And Benji put the sword on his back half hidden on his vest. And Julietta say:

Well where you got that?

And Benji say:

From the same place of the assassin blade.

And Julietta say:

Anko.

And he nod. He walk to the porch and Orihime say:

Who?

And Julietta say:

Just forget it.

And Julietta move to the truck too. In there she see Benji pick a box with kunais and Julietta say:

So did she pested you as the usual?

And he say:

Actually not much as usual.

And she say:

By the way Hoshie asked me to give me this gun back.

And she hand to him the gun and Benji say:

I forgot about this.

And Julietta say:

It happens.

And he walk out of the truck and sit in the steps with the box between his legs. And Julietta say:

So what you think that will happen now?

And he say:

I don't know. Terry and most of his rangers was wounded. Most of then was killed. I busted the machine to create the gate. But I don't have sure of anything.

And he is holding one kunai in one hand and many of then in the left and Julietta say:

We got very lucky about everything. We haven't any fatalities. The wounds taking out you was minors. There was not a single civilian fatality. We got out well. We won that battle.

And Benji say igniting his metal blue flames and melting the kunais in his left hand:

I know. I would not count on luck anymore. I asked to Aki order for all of us armors. And a new set of wheels for me.

And Julietta say:

By the way I haven't yelled at you for busting the bike. That bike had many memories. From you and me. You and Haruka. And many others.

And he nod. The melted metal is not leaking from his hand and is forming an ice bar around it and the hissing sound of the ice entering in contact with the hot metal is heard. And she say:

What we will do about Hoshie friends and the families who know too much now?

And Benji say:

The normal procedure would erase them memories with magic. But I think that if we ask to then keep it as secret they will for two reasons.

And Julietta say:

You saved they daughters and because Hoshie.

And he nod inserting the kunai in the metal bar. And he ignite the flames again and Julietta say:

About the hanagumi they might do well fighting against some smaller demons. But those bugs like things might be too much for then.

And Benji say:

Maybe. But they have experience and a good amount of energy. They might do better than you expect.

And Julietta say:

And about Hoshie? We need to give her a specific training for bards. To begin with she need to train her voice. And Ayase need to learn spells. Aki have told her already about her sorceress skills.

And Benji say:

About Hoshie I can give a hand in training the voice. About Ayase I can't do anything. I don't have any magic powers. So is about to Kumi.

And he froze the metal and Julietta say:

But why you are doing that?

And he say:

To pass the time using it in a constructive way.

And she say:

Not that I mind about you doing that bet with Monique. But if she win?

And Benji say:

She will not win. Have some faith.

And Julietta say:

Yeah sure.

And Benji unsheathe the sword and begun to carve the metal bar. Later Iris and Reni are watching Benji cut the metal bar in a shape of a knife and the shards are falling in the box and Iris say:

What you are doing?

And he say:

Making a knife.

And Reni say:

Like that?

And he say:

Like this.

And the knife is now something amazing for saying in short words. A half meter long blade, with two edge in the slight curved blade, the blade tip is larger than the middle and get larger again near of the handle, it have a small protuberance in the edge to inflict more damage with the tip of the protuberance and the other side of the edge the larger point of the blade, the tip if the edge is very thin and sharp with a slight turn to upside to the protuberance side, near of the handle is also sharp in the blade with a tips of the blade forming a guard, the part that is turned to the handle is blunt, a larger circle area in the connecting point of the handle and the blade are the main guard. And Benji place the long knife, more to a short sword on the ground beside him and pick the shards and melt it again and he mold it with ice and Reni say:

How you can do that?

And he say:

Controlling my energy. Using my energy to put high pressures on it forging it with out need to beat with a hammer. Also tempering it.

And it begun to form a sheath and when is over he put on the knife and say:

Perfect.

And he test it a bit. And he begun to sharp the blade. After the lunch everyone is gathered in the dinning room and Benji is tying on the handle of the knife black cloth strands wrapping on it and on the ring on the end of the handle and Sachiko is with what seem to be a metal gun and she is opening it. And Sakura say:

What is that Sachiko-san?

And Sachiko say:

This is my moon ballista.

And Sakura say:

Moon ballista?

And Sachiko say:

Well it is not mystical or anything. Is just as I like to call it.

And Reni say:

But a ballista is a very big crossbow. Where is the bow?

And Sachiko say:

Well this shot the arrows using very powerful coils and air pressure.

And Miki say:

And is a full auto ballista. She insert a magazine with bolts and press the trigger and is just like a machine gun.

And Sachiko say:

It can be used like that. I prefer to use with a single shot at time.

And Sachiko is dismantling it and cleaning the internal parts. And Reina walk in with tea and she see the seniors of the battle high with weapons. Cleaning, sharpening or polishing. And she say:

Why all of you decided to do that today?

And Miki say:

Well tomorrow we are back in the duty so we have to make sure that everything is working well. A mistake, an unfired bullet, crack in a sword can kill us. Any of us want to die so we check or weapons before a battle.

And Reina say:

Is wise.

And she put the tea for everyone. And Benji finish wrapping the ring of the knife and give a final knot leaving about twenty centimeters of fabric loose on the ring. And Reina say seeing the knife:

Very impressive. It is a nice blade.

And Benji say:

Thanks. It must do well. Aki broke my last one.

And Julietta say:

Well thank for that Benji. If the knife wasn't there she would have kicked your nuts very hard. The knife was killed for a good cause for you.

And Benji nod knowing that all the other males are doing the same motion. And Orihime say:

But what we will do? Search again?

And Benji say:

No. This time we have a good lead.

And Orihime say:

A lead?

And Benji nod and say:

Yep. But we will only use after fife PM tomorrow.

And Benji begun to sharp the knife. Later at the seven PM Aki walk in and she say:

Benji phone for you.

And she give him her cell phone and he say:

Himura speaking.

And after a quick conversation he hung off and Aki say:

Well you sure don't look any happy.

And Benji say:

Not at all. I have a fancy dinner to go now at eight.

And Aki say:

Well you know at least you can sure that they have not found anything.

And Benji say:

I already knew that.

And Aki say:

Well Benji is better you pick up the suit and take a good bath. Is a very expensive restaurant and the company is also from high ranks.

And he get up and say:

I know.

And he walk away. And Sumire say:

What happened?

And Aki say:

In the phone was Monique setting up a dinner with Benji. It seen that she want to "compare informations".

And Julietta say:

Meaning she is trying to make him let something slip.

And Aki nod. And Ogami say:

Then why he is going?

And Kimihito say:

If he don't go it will seen that he is hiding things.

And Reni say pointing out the fact:

But he is.

And Aki say:

Of course he is. But let it be. Benji is not dumb as Monique think that he is. Beside he is going to pay respect to her superiors that will be there too.

And Julietta say:

You mean Jean LeBlanc and Henri Dupre Monique's father?

And Aki say:

Just then. I am also aware of that you and Benji know then. That is the reason that he is going. After all he respect Sho former companions.

And Julietta nod. Two hours later Benji come out of the truck wearing a dark blue suit, a same color vest and a dark blue social shirt. The vest is closed covering the neck as a second skin. His hair is tied with a hair band with a dark silver coin on it. And Benji say seeing the entire battle high, plus Hoshie and her friends in there looking at him. Everyone is looking at him seriously. And he say:

I swear that the first one who laugh will get the ass kicked hard.

END OF THE CHAPTER THIRTY SIX:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations. The cell phone of Haruka is an invented number.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	37. A dinner and a bad luck

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

And Tanaka walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Hoshie Tanaka. I belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use me and my friends and families.

And Benji say:

The second part of the battle will begin!

And Tanaka say:

So I am a bard. What I can do?

And Benji say:

Is a secret. You are not going to know what you can do yet.

And she say:

What?!

And Benji say:

Is not of your business. So stay quiet and let's pass to the story.

And she stay quiet and he say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN: A dinner and a bad luck.

Benji come out of the truck wearing a dark blue suit, a same color vest and a dark blue social shirt. The vest is closed covering the neck as a second skin. His hair is tied with a hair band with a dark silver coin on it. And Benji say seeing the entire battle high, plus Hoshie and her friends in there looking at him. Everyone is looking at him seriously. And he say:

I swear that the first one who laugh will get the ass kicked hard.

And Aki walk closer to him and say:

You are looking good. Now where is the tie?

And he say:

I am not going to wear a tie.

And she sigh and say:

You like to make things harder.

And Orihime say:

Well isn't that all dressed up he can look good.

And Sumire nod and Chisa say:

God he is gorgeous. I want to go out with him.

And Yuu say walking to him:

Benji put this earring, with that you can hear what I say.

And he nod and she give to him a simple silver ring shaped earring. It is small and he put on his left ear. And she say:

Now put this on your button near of your neck.

And she give a small black ring clip to him. Is from the size of a button and he put it on the top button on the vest. And she say:

Now we can hear you too.

And Sei come out from her truck driving a black Porsche and she park near of then and she get out with the keys and she hold then in front of Benji face and say:

If you scratch my baby I swear that I will kill you one thousand of times.

And Benji pick the keys and say:

Fine. But I could pick a bike.

And Aki say:

You will make a better entry with that car. Now you are armed?

And she begun to search on his clothes and she pick the katana and say:

I told no weapons. Why you keep disobeying like this?

And he say:

For my own safety.

And Benji get in the convertible car and put the key on the ignition and Aki say:

Remember is only a dinner. Not a fight.

And Benji start the engine and say:

That we will see in there.

And he leave making the tires burn and screech in the asphalt. And Sei worried say with her hands on her face in shock:

My car!!!!

And Julietta say:

Well it will be sure interesting to hear what will happen.

And everyone nod. Sometime later Benji park in the parking area of the restaurant and he read on the plaque:

Hoshi No Hikari.

And he enter in the restaurant and talk with the maitre and he is taken to a table. Benji immediately recognize Monique who is wearing a figure hugging black dress with no shoulder stripes and with a cut on her left leg side showing her long legs. He also recognize the men with her. One man with short light brown hair in his late forties, his light green eyes move to Benji as soon he enter, he is wearing a black suit with a white shirt. And beside him a man in his early sixties with black hair with many gray strands, he is wearing a dark brown suit with a white shirt and a matching tie. And they get up when Benji is taken to the table and Benji say:

Good evening Jean, Henri, Monique.

And he try to sound as cordial he can. And they greet him. After that they sit again and Jean say in a very bad Japanese with a nervy heavy accent:

Is good to see you Benji. You have grown a lot.

And Benji say:

Is nice to see you too. But mind speaking in French? Your Japanese is horrible.

And the man give a carefree laugh and say now in French:

I forgot that you know how to speak French.

And Henri say:

Well I am amazed with you Benji. Monique have told me what happened three days ago. I must say that you was amazing. Alone facing so many hunters and with so few energy.

And Benji say:

It was easy.

And in the truck Yuu say:

Damn you Benji! I hate you so much!

And Sakura say:

What happened?

And Yuu say:

They are speaking in French. All of then. I can't understand a word of it.

And Iris say:

Iris speak French. Is her first language.

And Yuu say:

Well then put this on and translate the conversation.

And Iris nod and put on a head set. And Orihime say:

He speak French?

And Julietta say:

Also German, Russian, Italian, Portuguese, Spanish, English, Chinese and Korean. Benji have a natural ease to learn foreign languages. So with sometime hearing the people talking it he will begin to learn it to talk it too. With the time he will not even show an accent.

And Maria say:

Well that is quite handy.

And she nod. In the restaurant Monique say:

So Benji I hope that you are ready to pay.

And Benji say:

Only when you win. If you win.

And Jean say:

Please you two for now leave the job away. And let's enjoy this fine meal. I have heard that this is the best restaurant in the prefecture.

And a waiter is serving then. And in the kitchen door Eiji is looking at then. And he think:

But that is the man who landed on the parade...

And he get in the kitchen ready to call the police. And he think:

Wait. The news said that he is a policeman.

And after the meal Jean say:

This restaurant is good indeed. Lovely atmosphere, perfect wine, perfect food and an impeccable service.

And Henri say:

It sure is.

And Benji and Monique are quiet and Jean now looking serious say:

Benji I want to discuss with you about the events that have make Terry betray the rangers and attack the Seino.

And Benji say:

You can talk.

And Jean say:

Look all this is very secret. We was investigating a double agent in our lines. We found that it was in the division of Terry. We get tighter over him and let out rumors about a change in the security that would be able to show who was evil and who was not using an empathic agent. That make him get scared and he run away. But he lied to his troops and make sound that was a mission.

And he make a pause and Benji stay quiet and Henri say:

We found too late that his target was in here. And for be successful he would have to steal DNA samples from you and the others Japanese operatives to raise an army. But that was a decoy. By the events we found that he is making pacts with demons. He want power and the demons want to get in this realm. But he is using a spell that give him the control over the demon that he summon.

And Monique say:

So what about you tell us what you are hiding.

And Benji say:

I am not hiding anything. And since you are asking me this I am sure that you don't have anything. So you are desperated for any information.

And Monique face show her anger and Henri say:

Benji we must to finish over him.

And Benji say:

And I am doing that. I only give you the time to try. And it end at fife in the afternoon of tomorrow. Better you be ready to pay Monique. Because I will charge.

And Monique look away and Jean say:

Benji this is not a jurisdiction issue. He is a ranger problem.

And Benji get up and say:

Wrong. When he attacked Japanese civilians, in the Seino building it became a guardian's issue. Since the guardians are working with the battle high is my issue too. Since he is trying to kill me it make a very personal issue. I came by respect for you and Henri. But this are away from your jurisdiction.

And Benji walk away. And he hear Yuu say:

Gee Benji what a speech.

And he murmur:

Shut up.

And he move to the parking lot. He pick the keys on his pocket and walk to the car. Then a woman in black robes fall in front of him and Benji kneel and say:

Hey you are okay?

And he turn her face to him and see that she is a nun. And she say with her face covered in sweat:

Please help........

And she faint. Benji notice that her abdomen it very large and he think:

What?! She is pregnant?!

And he hear sound of running and he see a man in black ninja clothes turn the corner. Benji get her and leap over a wall and get leverage and then leap to the roof. And he say:

Damn!

And Sei say:

You didn't smashed my car?!

And Benji say:

No.

And he begun to run away seeing the ninjas climbing in the wall. And Benji say:

I need a way out. They are not humans. I need holy ground!

And Yuu say:

I am seeking on the map. But you could kill then.

And Benji say:

I only have my new knife. And I am holding a pregnant nun. I can't fight like this. They are shinobi class demons. And they are in ten.

And Yuu say:

A pregnant nun? I thought that they do celibate votes.

And Benji say:

They usually do.

And Benji leap over a roof with her. He land hard with her and Hoshie say:

There is an old church going five blocks down to south from the restaurant. It is abandoned.

And Benji say:

Good enough. Is still consecrated.

And he turn to south. The demons are leaping moving fast to him. And Benji speed up and he say:

God she is heavy.

And Aki say:

You can carry lots of weight and you complain of a pregnant woman?

And Benji say:

I am running with her. I usually don't run with lots of weight. And leap with her also take lots of energy.

And he land in another building and he knee weaken and he fall. He roll over to not fall over her and get up again. But now the demons are even closer. Benji speed up and keep running and Yuu say:

Benji by the GPS you are near. Hold on!

And he stay quiet. He leap to the street and run down a corner and see the church. He hear the sound of something flapping and he know what is that is the demons beginning to fly. Benji see the church and draw the knife from his back under the vest and slash the gate open. He enter in the walls and see the demons land in front of the church. And they look around and walk near of the walls. And Benji is holding the nun with one hand and the knife with the other. And the demon is right in the gate where Benji is standing not moving. And the demon face is only few inches from Benji face and the demon stench fills the air. And the demon turn his back and walk near of the others and they stay around. Benji run to the church building and he put the nun on the ground in front of the altar and he take a breath. And he say:

God that was close. A bit more and I would have to breath and he would see me.

And Yuu say:

Well at least you are safe for the time being. We will go there pick you up.

And Benji say:

No. They are from the same kind of the demons from the parade. If you leave the holy ground they will feel you.

And Aki say:

So what we do?

And Benji say:

They don't stand light. So we have to wait for the day break.

And Aki say:

And you feeling something?

And Benji say:

I am uncomfortable here. This area is not only consecrated. But it have a true faith deposited in here. This church it must once had very religious devotes. As long I stay away from the holy items I will be fine.

And Aki say:

If you say so. We will wait. Keep in touch.

And he say:

I don't have a choice.

And he sit on the floor. He take out the jacket and place it under the nun head and he put the knife sheath on his belt turned to his right side and sheath the knife. And Kimihito say:

So Benji what is that deal of yours? Every time that you dress up nicely something bad happens?

And Benji say:

Is like that. I dress something like this suit and I end to fight. So I asked to Madoka make my clothes like this armored. Titanium fibers with steel butterfly cocoons silk. This have the same defense lever of my normal battle armor.

And Kimihito say:

Sometimes you amaze me with your paranoia.

And Benji say:

I am not paranoid. I am only not taking chances.

And Kimihito say:

So what about share with me some of your experience with demonesses.

And Benji say:

No. First everyone is hearing this. Second I am on a church. Third I am being chased by demons. And finally the number four I don't brag about the girls that I have slept with.

And Kimihito say:

Spoilsport. Is not like you have better things to do.

And Benji sigh. And sometime later Benji is walking around the church and he say looking around:

So this church have a nice interior. It a bit dusty. But taking out that is fine. So why was abandoned?

And Hoshie say:

People was seeing ghosts in there. Evil ghost who attacked the ones who was there or close to the church.

And Benji say:

Just great. I am on a church where my power falls for less than half, with barely enough energy for one lighting destruction fist and I have to worry with demons in the outside and ghosts on the inside.

And Azusa say:

Well at least is calm until now.

And Benji say:

That is a good thing.

And he comb his hair with his fingers. And he walk to near of a window and see the demons on a lamp post. And he say:

They know that I am around the area. Fuck, they don't are as dumb as the usual.

And Sachiko say:

As you said Benji a shinobi class demon are smart. They will wait for you come out.

And Benji say:

Well is a waiting game now. But they have the all the good cards of the game.

And Sachiko say:

That never stopped you from busting the house before.

And Benji say:

I know. But I only have trash on my hand. Church, few energy, many enemies with poisonous claws and the best a pregnant nun to watch over it.

And he sigh and Miki say:

Well we are placing bets here. Want to make one?

And he say:

Well I bet that it will all get worse. He nun will get in labor more demos will show up and those fucking ghosts will show up to pest and I will have a very but very bad night.

And Miki say:

How much in that?

And Benji say:

How much is the total so far?

And Miki say:

One million yens.

And Benji say:

I bet two millions.

And Miki say:

You are on.

And he look at the nun. And he hear Midori say:

So what you will do now?

And Benji say:

Wait.

And he sit on a bench. He begun to cough and Aki say:

What is wrong?

And Benji say:

Just dust.

And he look at his hand and see few drops of blood and think:

Just great. In this place even the air is holy.

And he hear a groan and hear the sound of water flowing. And Benji gulp hard and he look at the nun and see her skirt wet and he say:

NO!

And Aki say:

What is wrong?!

And Benji say:

When the water broke is a bad sign right?

And Aki say:

What?! The nun water broke?!

And Benji say:

Yes. I can feel the scent of the amniotic fluid.

And Aki say:

That is the beginning of the labor. After that in sometime the contractions will begin!

And Benji say:

What?! Tell me that it take lots of time!

And Aki say:

It depends! But you need to wake her up!

And Benji say:

Wake her?!

And Aki say:

Yes. Wake her. She will need to push. She can't do that unconscious. And you don't have anything for open her. Not even medical training.

And Benji say:

Just great. My night only got worse.

And he walk to the nun and move her away from the puddle and try to wake her. And Benji say:

She is not responding to being called or light slaps. And honestly I feel like spanking her.

And Aki say:

Just calm down. Give her a sudden but strong pain. That shall work. But try not to hurt her. And don't break any part of her.

And Benji say:

You just like of make my life harder.

And she say:

I am used.

And he unsheathe the knife and he move the nun head to a side and touch the earlobe with the tip of the knife and Benji say:

An ear pierce sound good for you?

And Aki say:

Will do fine. After all it hurt a lot and is not a thing that can kill you.

And he dig the tip of the knife on the nun earlobe. The tip pierce cleanly and he remove fast and the nun let out a cry of pain and begin to wake. And Benji nail the knife in the floor and he say:

It worked. Now what?

And Aki say:

You have to wait for her dilatation reach the maximum and the contractions.

And the nun look at him and say:

Where I am?

And Benji say:

Well for while safe. But I have good news and bad news for you.

And she say:

The bad.

And he say:

Well you are in labor. And we can't call a doctor or leave this place.

And she say:

And the good?

And he say:

Well you are in holy ground in a church. Since you are a nun I think that is good news for you.

And she say:

But if there is only you and me who will deliver the baby?

And Benji say:

I am hopping is that it take long and the dawn arrive before you get in the true part of the labor.

And she say:

And about the demons who was after me?

And Benji say:

They can't enter in the holy ground. And in the dawn they will leave for not die under the sun.

And the nun say:

But if came earlier you will have to deliver it?

And Benji say:

Yes. And no offence sister but I am not even a bit interested in perform it.

And she say:

I can understand. But why I feel pain in my ear?

And Benji say:

Well I have to wake you. So I pierced your ear so you could wake.

And she say:

I see....

And she let out a cry of pain and Benji say:

Aki!!!

And Aki say:

She is beginning to get the contractions. Benji is better you get used to the thought. You will deliver that baby.

And Benji groan in frustration and the nun cry in pain.

END OF THE CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN:

Miki walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story.

And she make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is from Benji. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

She pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And she put the paper on her pocket and say:

Hi everyone. I am Itsukino Miki. My appearance is based in a character of a game. But my personality and actions are based in a friend of Benji. Since he is a bit busy I am replacing him in the ending credits. Can you guys believe in his bad luck? Well now he is in trouble. Let's hope that Benji can do that right.

And she pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

She bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And she bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	38. New life and old life

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long blond hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Kimihito.

And Aki walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Aki, Tanaka Hoshie and her friends belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use her and her friends and families.

And Kimihito say:

Benji is deep in shit now. Trapped in a church and with a nun in labor on his hands. Will him the death herald be able to bring a life to this world?

And Aki say:

With my help he might do it.

And Kimihito say:

Let's see.

And Aki say:

Well everyone I hope that you guys enjoy the story!

And they walk away.

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT: New life and old life.

And Benji groan in frustration and the nun cry in pain. And Aki say:

Look Benji you have to focus. Right now you need to search for cloth.

And Benji say:

Fine.

And he pick the cloth of the altar. And the nun say:

You should not use that.

And Benji say:

Look I am sure that He will not mind.

And Aki say:

You need a pail and water.

And Benji see a pail over an smaller altar and he pick it and shout:

Fuck!

And Aki say:

What!?

And Benji say dropping the pail with smoke rising from his hand:

The only pail around here is the pail for baptisms. And the damn thing is too holy!

And his hand have a burn and Aki say:

That is not good. It have water?

And Benji see in a corner and say:

Yes. But guess what?

And Aki say:

Holy water?

And Benji say:

Pin pon! Give the girl a lollypop.

And Aki say:

Resuming to clean the baby you will get holy burns.

And he hear in the back Julietta say:

Pay up Midori!

And Benji sigh. And Aki say:

Diluting will not work. It will remain holy. But it will increase the amount. You have energy to create ice and melt it to a warm temperature?

And Benji say:

I can try.

And he with the knife pick the pail and put near of the nun. And she say:

You are one of then?

And Benji say:

No.

And she say:

Why the holy items hurt you?

And he say:

A long and sad story that I don't want to tell. But if I was one of then why I would be here helping you?

And she say:

You got a point.

And Benji produce ice over the holy pail and begun to melt it and Benji say:

Fine I have cloth, water and the pail now what?

And Aki say:

Now is wait for the contractions and the dilatation reach the apex.

And Benji sigh. And Aki say:

After that you will have to help her.

And Benji stay quiet and Aki say:

Is nothing that you haven't seen before.

And Benji say:

Just shut up Aki!

And she chuckle on the other side. And Benji move to the front door and see the demons still on the post and Benji say:

Still there.

And Aki say:

Well it seen that is up to you. They are not going anywhere until dawn. So you too.

And Benji say:

You really think that I should do this? I have nothing here. Only cloth and water.

And Aki say:

Look women have been doing that since the beginning of the times. Hospitals and all the others things is new. So if you follow my lead for once it will everything go well. Benji women give birth on natural with out hospitals for ages. You can do it.

And he say:

Aki I only kill I don't think that I can bring a life to this world.

And Aki say:

Just shut up and wait.

And he sigh. One hour later the nun is shouting in pain and Benji say:

Aki I guess that it have reached the max.

And Aki say:

Fine. Leave the knife ready to cut the umbilical cord. Also set something to tie it.

And he say:

Fine.

And he have raised the nun skirt and Aki say:

Look she have to push with the contractions you have to put your hands in front of her vagina to hold the baby when it came out.:

And Benji say:

Okay.

And the nun shout and Aki say:

Push.

And Benji say:

Push.

And she shout but obey. They keep up and Benji say:

Aki I can see the head.

And Aki say:

Okay. Just wait for it came more. And when it is half way out pretend that you are putting him on a shirt and pull the vagina like it was a tight collar.

And Benji say:

After this I will never more wear fancy clothes.

And the nun push again. And later a sharp cry are heard in the church. Benji is tying the baby umbilical cord with two strands of cloth and he cut between then with the knife and Aki say:

Let her feed her. She now is vulnerable to any decease. She need to get the anti-bodies from her mother.

And Benji give the baby to the nun who is half sleep. And Benji open her robe and let the baby suck. And Benji wash his hands and he say seeing the nun holding the baby:

Now that is something that I don't want to do ever again.

And Aki say:

You wasn't that bad. Some people freak out.

And Benji say:

That wouldn't help. But for now I am turning off the microphone.

And he touch the button and sit on a bench. And he look at the nun and with a sad smile he look away. And he look at his hands. The rolled up sleeves and faint traces of blood in there and he think:

So this is how it feels to bring a life to this world...is sure different.

And Benji look at the door and see the shadow of the demons on the post and the nun say:

Excuse me but you are an envoy from god?

And Benji look at the nun and he say:

Why you are asking me this?

And she say:

Is because you act like you was talking to someone.

And Benji say:

I am with a microphone and a earpiece that let me talk and hear a person by radio. And I am not even good enough to be an envoy from god. I am an herald of death.

And the nun say:

But then why you helped me? Why you delivered my daughter?

And Benji say:

I may not be good, but I am not evil. I am only someone in the middle of that.

And she look at him and Benji get up and pick the knife and he move to the back area of the church and he sheath the knife and look for the sacristy door. And in the truck Aki say:

Well at least part of the problem is solve. If she remain stable in the morning we go there and give some better care for her. Meanwhile Yuu see for any ritual that would use a new born child. And try to found about any nun who disappeared in the past two years.

And the girl nod and run to a computer. And Julietta say:

That leave the demons and the ghosts.

And Aki say:

The demons can't enter in the church. About the ghost what you can tell us about that church Hoshie?

And she say:

Not much. I am not used to that kind of subject.

And Fuu say:

Excuse me but I know few things about that.

And Aki say:

Go on.

And Fuu say:

People say that the church was builded over others churches from the period of the history that the Japan hunted the Christians. And that during the history that place was every a church and that many believers was slaughtered in there.

And Aki say:

Oh boy. He is sure in trouble.

And Tsubasa say:

Why?

And Aki say:

He is in a place of true, feverous, nearly insane, holy ground. With ghosts of people who believe in a faith with all they beings that place is not only consecrated that place is a living center of faith in holiness. Benji is sure in trouble. The only thing on his side is that he is not evil.

And Julietta say:

Let's hope that the ghosts have noticed that too.

And Aki nod. And Sakura say:

But why he is in problem with holy things?

And Aki say:

Benji have a vulnerability to that. And he have a curse. So that only worsens his vulnerability.

And Miki say:

One thing to all of you. If you open the mouth over this to anyone I will personally make sure to the responsible will rot in hell.

And they not tensely. And Yuu say:

Hey is moving around the church.

And Aki say:

Let him walk.

And Hoshie say:

But we should try to do something right?

And Sei say:

If we leave the shrine area we will be detected. And Benji is on a holy ground too. So he is safe.

And Hoshie say:

I am not worried about him. But about the nun. She is alone, being hunt and she just gave birth. She is not well

And Aki say:

That is right. But so far we have to wait.

And Hoshie sigh. And Sakura say:

Look Miss Aki is right. Women have been giving birth with out medical care for ages. I think she can hold few hours until the dawn.

And Kanna nod. And Maria say:

Besides that the leader is a very skilled fighter. If he fought as we saw nearly dead, then healthy he is almost unbeatable.

And Julietta say:

Well not unbeatable. But he is very strong.

And Midori pull a deck of cards and she say:

Who wants to play?

And they all join. In the church Benji is walking by the empty halls and he say looking around:

No way out. This place is filled with holy items. Gee if I was not cursed this would be a fine arsenal.

And he hear faint sounds and he think:

Great. Now the ghosts.

And he charge few energy and his eyes veins and arteries grew and his eyes color change to a slight blood red color. And he now can see clearly the spirits. And Benji see that are many men and women wearing old ripped kimonos and other clothes from different times. And they pass by Benji as he move around then. And Aki say:

Benji what is happening I am registering energy on you. Why you charged?

And Benji say after tap the button:

The ghosts are here. So far they haven't done anything. But I charged my eyes so I can see then.

And Aki say:

Fine. If you need call.

And he say:

Fine.

And he tap it again. He walk deeper in the church and find the living quarters of the priest. And he see a spirit sited in a chair and the spirit say:

What you want in this ground of the Lord accursed one?

And Benji see by his clothes that he is a samurai and Benji say:

Only refuge during the night time. I would not come here if wasn't needed. I am with a nun who is on the altar, she just gave birth. She came to with being chased by demons. So I came to the holy ground where they can't enter.

And the samurai say:

The church have never denied the plea for sanctuary for those who asked. I have watched you since you came. I am sure that you noticed.

And Benji nod and the samurai say:

You may have a curse on you but you are not vile. We will not harm you as long you keep peaceful.

And Benji say:

Look as far I want is only get out of here safely. I will protect the nun since she asked and is my job.

And the samurai say:

Then we have an agreement. But why a nun a woman from god is carrying a child?

And Benji say:

I don't know. Maybe she slipped out or was raped. But as far I concern the demons want her for some reason and I will not let then get any of then.

And the samurai nod and say:

Noble words. But with only that sword will not be enough for protect her.

And Benji say:

I only need to wait the day break. And they will leave.

And the samurai nod again. And Benji say:

I can tell that this is a church for a long time, by some chance you would not know any secret way out do you?

And the samurai say:

You was not going to way the day break?

And Benji say:

If I need to get out in a rush I need a back up plan.

And the samurai nod and say:

This way.

And they walk back to the altar and the samurai say:

In here have a lever hidden behind the cross. Pull it down hard and it will open the passage. It go to the sewers. After that I don't know anything.

And Benji say:

That is enough for me.

And the samurai nod and walk away. And Benji look at the nun who is now feeding the baby in the other breast. And Benji touch the lever with the tip of his finger and remove it fast when feeling the sharp pain from the holy damage. And he walk to the door and see more demons and he tap the button and say:

Aki I am getting a bug problem here. The number of demons increased in three. They are thirteen now.

And Aki say:

You get problems. The satellite show that at least twenty more are flying to there.

And Benji say:

Just great. With that large umber then can corrupt the holy area. I guess that I have to get out of here.

And Aki say:

It have two more hours until the sunrise. And how you intend to escape?

And Benji begun to roll up his sleeves and he say:

Delaying then out there a bit and then escaping.

And Aki say:

Benji you can't do..........

And he turn off the transmitter and the receiver and he unsheathe the knife and he walk to the pail with holy water and put the knife blade in there and begun to pull up and the water is freezing and forming a longer blade. And when he remove the holy water is all frozen forming a long blade on the knife that now is a sword. And he say:

Now this will pack then serious damages.

And he walk to out of the church and charge at the demons on the post. He slash the first one cleanly in the half and it burn in silver flames. Benji land and the others demons attack him. He dodge and attack back. Benji manage to kill then all. But he got hit on the back and his vest is melting with the poison. He take it out and pick the microphone and toss it away and run to the church. He close the doors and he say to the nun:

Can you walk?

And she deny and Benji wrap the baby with his jacket and sheath the knife and hold her with his right arm an pass the nun over his left shoulder and run to the cross. He pull the lever and his left pal burn with the touch and a hidden panel open and he run over it. And on the truck Sei say:

I lost him!

And Aki say:

What?

And Sei say:

The signal is gone!

And Aki say:

This is not good this way we will not know where he is.

And in the tunnel he reach the sewers and run over a passage and he think:

My back is on fire. The poison have reached the skin.

And he keep running feeling the demon energy stopped on the church. After a long time running Benji take a time to rest and notice that the nun have fainted again. He cough and blood come out and Benji think:

Great. The poison is giving more damage or was the holy air in the church?

And he look at his watch and see the time and say:

Four and fifty seven. The day will not take long to break.

And he keep moving. Way later Benji is climbing over a ladder and he reach the surface near of an alley. In the half darkness he move to the alley with the nun and the baby. He hide in a corner, he sit on the ground holding the baby and letting the nun rest on his lap. He unsheathe the knife and tap the button and he say:

Come get me Aki. Just follow the tracer.

And he turn it back off. And he wait in there ready for anything. And on the shrine Aki say:

Okay we are moving! Julietta, Kumi we are going now!

And they nod and Hoshie say:

I can go too?

And Julietta say:

Come on we might need someone to hold the baby.

And he nod and they run away to a car. Few minutes later they reach the alley and enter on it. And they see Benji and the nun. And Hoshie is taken back by the ferocity that he is emanating, Julietta and Kumi walk to him. Kumi get the baby and give to Hoshie. And Aki pick the nun and Kumi and Julietta help Benji to walk. And Julietta say:

Okay now you can get some rest.

And he say:

Good. I am very tired.

And they get in the car and move away. And over a roof is Monique on her night dress and she say:

Okay I didn't got that. But I will found they hideout.

END OF THE CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT:

Miki walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story.

And she make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is from Benji. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

She pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And she put the paper on her pocket and say:

Hi everyone. I am Itsukino Miki. My appearance is based in a character of a game. But my personality and actions are based in a friend of Benji. Since he is a bit busy I am replacing him in the ending credits.

And she pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

She bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And she bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	39. Before the storm…

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long blond hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Kimihito.

And Aki walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Aki, Tanaka Hoshie and her friends belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use her and her friends and families.

And Kimihito say:

Well he managed to deliver the baby. But now Monique is going to found us!

And Aki say:

What we can do. That happens.

And Kimihito nod. And Aki say:

Well everyone I hope that you guys enjoy the story!

And they walk away.

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE: Before the storm...

They arrive in the shrine and are greeted by the remaining group. And Benji is taken to a couch in the truck and the nun and the baby to a separated room. And Kimihito say when see Sei patching up Benji:

Well pall at least you are in one piece.

And Benji don't even answer. Later Aki come out and she say:

Both of then are fine. Now let me check you.

And Sei say:

He need to get a full dose of antidotes now.

And Aki nod and pick a metal case and pull a gun like syringe and a magazine that she fill with ampoules. And she put forty of then and load the gun and she touch on Benji right arm and she say:

Okay. Now here we are.

And she press the trigger and a hissing sound is heard. The empty ampoule is ejected and it repeat it again. And a minute later Maria say:

Thirty seven...thirty eight...thirty nine...forty.

And Aki remove the syringe from Benji arm and he move it and say:

All those was needed?

And Aki say:

Yes. Now go get some sleep.

And he nod and move to the quarters. And Sei pick up the last ampoule and Aki say:

So what you found about the nun?

And Yuu say:

Well by finger prints I found that she is a Swiss nun. She is on Japan have seven years in a church in Osaka. She have returned to Swiss one year ago and she went missing her name is Hilde Schneider.

And Aki say:

Okay we know who she is. Now why she was pregnant and why the demons from terry was after her.

And Yuu say:

By our data base is not about the mother. But the baby. It seem that we have in the data a very powerful and rare ritual. With that ritual can bring demons of great power to this world and control it. But it need an offer to the ritual a sacrifice. A daughter of a holy woman who was raped by a lycanthrope.

And Aki say:

The daughter of a rape of a nun by a werewolf.

And Yuu say:

It can be. The ritual say any kind of lycanthrope. That also can be werecats or werebears and any kind of then. It say that must be performed within fife days after a full solar eclipse.

And Sakura say:

Wait a minute. You mean that Benji bad luck is actually a good luck. That the key of Terry plans have fallen from the sky on his hands?

And Aki say:

That is right. In the next room we have the key of a ritual to control demon kings. Holding her here for two days. We will screw they plan. After that it will get easier for us.

And Maria say:

But wait a second. If they can open the gate and bring the demon king that is not a big deal. We still have to worry about the demon king and his hordes.

And Azusa say:

I agree with her. Comparing with the big picture that is not a large piece.

And Aki say:

Think logically. Would you summon a thing that can kill you in any moment?

And Azusa say:

No.

And Aki say:

So Terry if he act logically he will not open the gate until he have the girl back.

And Midori say:

But what we will do?

And Aki say:

The plan is still the same. We will wait to the agreed time and then we will begun to work. Until there rest. We all expend the night up.

And the nod and move to the beds. Later one hour after the noon. Benji wake and walk to the truck fridge. He pick a raw steak and a box of orange juice and walk out of the truck. He sit in one of the steps and begun to eat the raw meat. Aki who was typing something on the computer see it and walk to him. And she say:

I thought that you would sleep more. You slept what? Seven hours?

And Benji say:

Enough for me.

And he rip with his teeth another chunk of the steak. And Aki say:

You could cook or fry that.

And Benji say after swallow the meat:

I am on the mood for it raw.

And Aki say:

Open your mouth and say AHH...

And Benji obey and she check on his mouth with a small flashlight and she say:

All normal. Fang in the normal size, normal color and all normal. So why the taste for it raw?

And Benji say:

I want feel the taste of the blood. It is your fault.

And she sigh and say:

Okay blain me for keeping you alive.

And Benji say:

Excuse me. That make me get used to the taste.

And Aki say:

Anyway let me explain you what we found so far.

And Benji spit the juice that he was drinking and he say:

I just did what?!

And Aki say:

Got the key of Terry plans.

And Benji say:

I must have done something really bad in my past life. I toss a stone on the cross or beated Buda. Just like that I can be so unlucky!

And Aki say:

Misfortunes of some are fortunes of the others.

And Benji say:

First I can't die, then my girlfriend turns in my worst enemy, I also have to run errands to kill demons and be escape goat for others screw ups. What fortune is on that?!

And Aki say:

Well you expend most of your day surrounded by some of the most beautiful women alive. Have experienced pleasures that many men don't even dreamt of feel or experience. You have the eternal youth and an immortal life. I think that is fortune enough.

And Benji say:

Yeah right. Immortal life. If I had about two hundred years Aki it would be nice. I only have nineteen and I have been killed almost that much. I have a fucking punch card with the death.

And Aki say:

I heard about those. If you get killed a certain number of times you won a prize.

And Benji say:

Come on I am being serious here! I face things that make my soul run away and make my blood froze in the vein in regular basis. And what I gain with that?

And Aki say:

First grade weapons, huge loads of cash, good medical insurance, dental plan, parts replacement, sex with exotics girls and the last and my favorite the feeling of doing the right thing.

And Benji say:

Big deal. I only want her back, have a normal life, make some kids, have a pet, work in a boring but well paid job, get home at night meet my beautiful wife and have sex with her. Is too much ask for a normal human life?

And Aki say:

Well for people like us is.

And he eat the last part of the steak and shove it down with the remaining juice and Benji say:

In the end what I win don't even cover what I lost.

And he get up and walk to the woods around the shrine. And Aki say:

Gee he could use a morale boost. And he was doing so well. I guess that it can't be helped. As most someone get involved in this world harder get to keep him good.

And she walk back in the truck. One hour later everyone is up. Yuu is on a table that was set on the parking lot with a lap top, Sei is talking to Jo and Chie. And Sei say:

Look we are going to guard the nun and the baby. Aki and the battle high will deal with the field work since our team is smaller. So our job it keep her and the child safe.

And the duo nod. And Benji is sited under a shade and Aki is with the new members of the battle high inside the truck. And she say to then:

Listen up. This is important. Now we are going to get a briefing on a seek and destroy mission. Since you guys don't know the procedure I will explain to you all.

And Aki look at then all and say:

First again you guys will be splitted. Non fighters like Kumi will stay in the base. But the teaming is like this a senior with a junior. And a strong one with a weak one. I don't mean that any of you is weak. But in terms you are. So we will team you with some to help. For example Kimihito and Orihime. That is for fulfill the other weakness. Kimihito is mainly a short ranged fighter. And Orihime is a long ranged one with her beams.

And Maria say:

And how the teams will be splitted?

And Aki say:

My personal decision. I will also balance personalities. A hot heated one as Miki with a calmer girl like Reni. And to maximize the team powers.

And Ogami say:

And about the enemy?

And Aki say:

Well that we know they are still the rangers. But also add demons. So I will be adding blessed things to the arsenal of you guys. Courtesy of Reina. We have holy water, blessed bullets, blessed armors and blessed clothes. Not that make any difference but against demons it will add extra damage. Any questions?

And Kohran say:

What is the mission objective taking out kill the rangers?

And Aki say:

Kill every demon that was summoned and destroy the gate machine after seal the gate. You guys got yourselves a pretty good baptism of fire.

And they are tense and Hoshie say:

I will fight too?

And Aki say:

Yes. Your abilities are not fully developed yet. But in real danger situations you learn how to deal with then really fast.

And Hoshie swallow hard. And after a half hour of talk they leave the truck. They see the seniors relaxing and looking like nothing is happening. But the tension can be felt in the air. Jo and Chie are no where to be seem. And Yuu is still on the computer. And Reina come down the stairs that link the shrine to the parking lot and she is being followed by a woman in black leather clothes. She have short light green hair and Reina say:

Excuse me Benji-kun you got a visitor.

And Benji look up and the woman dash and grab the computer from Yuu and run away, Sakura try to hold her but she is knocked out of cold and the woman grab her. She enter in a car and Benji race to a truck and the roar of an engine is heard. He leave in a bike looking pretty angry. Maria see that he will pass by her. She with a amazing stunt manage to ride behind him. She hold on him and say:

I will lend you a hand!

And Benji say:

Just hold on tight!

And he speed up after the car. The sound, smoke and the smell of burning tires is heard as he fly low on the asphalt.

END OF THE CHAPTER THIRTY NINE:

Sachiko walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story.

And she make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is from Benji. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

She make a pause and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story. Just when everyone was trying to rest problems happens this time one of us was kidnapped by then not to mention the stolen computer there have important information about what we found and about ourselves. If that fall in wrong hands....

And she bow to the audience and say:

Hi everyone. I am Itsukino Sachiko. My appearance is based in a character of a game. But my personality and actions are based in a friend of Benji. Since he is a bit busy I am replacing him in the ending credits. I really hope that you all are enjoying the story.

And she pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

She bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one. Thank very much for hearing me.

And she bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	40. Pursuit

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A average height woman with short green hair walk in the stage, she is wearing jeans and a shirt and she say:

Hi everyone. I am Kusagano Midori. I am one of Benji original characters. I am based on a cousin that he have.

And Azusa walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Azusa, Tanaka Hoshie and her friends belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use her and her friends and families. And I am a not so original character sadly. Most of my actions and appearance is from the Dividead game.

And Midori say:

Well he managed to deliver the baby, and she is so cute!!!

And Azusa say:

That is not time for babies! One of us was kidnapped and Yuu laptop was stolen!

And Midori nod. And Azusa say:

We are facing problems! But we will solve then in the battler way!

And Midori say:

Well everyone I hope that you guys enjoy the story!

And they walk away.

CHAPTER FORTY: Pursuit

And Benji look up and the woman dash and grab the computer from Yuu and run away, Sakura try to hold her but she is knocked out of cold and the woman grab her. She enter in a car and Benji race to a truck and the roar of an engine is heard. He leave in a bike looking pretty angry. Maria see that he will pass by her. She with a amazing stunt manage to ride behind him. She hold on him and say:

I will lend you a hand!

And Benji say:

Just hold on tight!

And he speed up after the car. The sound, smoke and the smell of burning tires is heard as he fly low on the asphalt. He follow the car and Maria say:

So shall I shot it?!

And Benji say:

Not here! There is too much traffic!

And she nod. The car drive between others and Maria say:

How we will get then?

And Benji say:

In any way that we can!

And they are now in an area with many office buildings. And from the car a woman appear from the roof and she is holding an assault riffle. Benji turn hardly to the left and barely dodge a blast from the automatic gun. And Benji say:

Shoot back!

And Maria pick her gun and aim at the woman and Maria say:

Stay steady!!!

And Benji say:

And get shot!!

And Maria shot but her shot is blocked by the solar roof that the woman lifted and bounce off. And Maria say:

That fucking thing is armored!!

And Benji say:

Hold on tight!!!

And Maria hug his waist and Benji pass under a truck that pass by an intersection. The bike side brush in the asphalt letting out sparks, Benji manage to put the bike straight and Maria shot at the car again. She hit the rear window and it crack. And Maria say:

Great!

And Benji say:

Don't count on that!

And the glass is lowered and another woman with a machine gun shot at then. And Benji say:

Pick my gun! She have automatic mode!

And she say:

Where?

And he say on my waist!

And she put her gun on the holster and pick his gun on his waist and he say:

Pull the lever near of the safety up one time!

And Maria do and she shot. The gun shot three rounds at once and the blasts fill the air cutting the ones from the machine gun. The woman that was with the assault rifle fall limp and her gun is hanged on her neck by the cord. And Maria say seeing the holes on the armored glass:

What kind of ammo is this?!

And Benji say:

Heavy armor piercing and is explosive!!!

And the woman chest bust in blood and Benji dodge the blood and grab the rifle. And Maria say:

I want some of those!

And Benji say:

I give you some later! Now talk less and shoot more!

And she shot at the car but the glass is up again and the shots are stopped by then. And Maria say:

It is not working!

And Benji say:

Keep firing! Sometimes need more than others!

And the car make a turn and Maria hug Benji again and he turn too. The car break a gallery window and drive by it. Benji do the same. And he have to be careful because they are not covered by metal as the car. And Maria say:

This can be covered up later?!

And Benji say:

Is not our job worry about this!

And people run away from the way and the car bust by the other side and land on the road. But a car pass when Benji and Maria are going to pass. And the wheel hit the car roof and they land hard on the asphalt and lose speed. Benji speed up to compensate it and follow the car. They are on a large road now and Maria is aiming with the rifle at the car and Benji say:

Go for the tires!

And Maria shot. But she hit on the car trunk and the bullet bounce off. And Benji say:

That is not a normal car. They boosted up the engine.

And Maria say:

This bike too.

And Benji say:

Yeah but there is differences....

And the car break and almost hit the bike. Benji turn brusquely to the right and the hit in sideways a wall. And the bike move forward and sparks fly. Benji turn to the left and leave the wall in time to avoid being hitted by the car. Maria aim at the driver and shoot using the full auto mode. The glass crack but not break. And she put the gun on her back and pick Benji and her own gun and fire at the glass. The break and the driver back away. Benji follow and Maria hold on his waist. And Benji say:

Nice job!

And she say:

Thanks!

And they enter on a parking lot building. And the car got advantage and Benji and Maria move slowly by the car and Benji say:

Reload your gun.

And she nod and put his gun on her belt and open the gun and eject the empty cartridges and reload it. And she say:

And yours?

And he say:

Have a magazine on my inner pocket on the right side of my vest.

And Maria pick it up and place the half empty magazine on her own pocket and reload the gun. And Benji say:

If you spot it shot it.

And she nod. They move up the floors and on the last one they see the car with the doors open and Benji say:

They are in another one.

And Maria nod. Then a pick up truck speed up and hit then, they fall and the truck pass going to the lowers floors. And Benji say:

Are you hurt?!

And she say:

No!

And he lift the bike and ride on it. Maria ride and he speed up after the truck. And they reach her and the woman that was with the machine gun point at Sakura who is on the trunk with her and Benji say:

Damn we can't shoot!

And Maria nod. They keep following the truck and Benji say:

Maria have a cell phone in my pocket. Pick it up and search for Aki number on the speed dial!

And Maria obey. And Maria say:

She is on it. What you want?

And Benji say:

Tell her the location of the parking building. Tell her to send a team to id the fallen one. And a map to know where are going.

And Maria inform that to Aki. And they enter on a bridge. And Benji see lots of traffic on the way and the woman shot at a safety wall and move to it. And Maria say:

She is crazy?!

And Benji speed up and the truck hit the sidewalk and Sakura fall from the trunk and roll on it to the edge of the destroyed sidewalk. The truck pass by it. And the woman shot at Benji and Maria. The bike his hitted on the front wheel and lose the control and slide to the edge. Maria grab Sakura. But they fall from the edge. And the truck land on a building roof and the women run away from it. Part of the battle high is under the bridge on a SUV and they see the bike hit the ground and explode. They look up and see Benji, Maria and Sakura hanging on the edge of the bridge. Maria is holding the unconscious Sakura and Benji is holding Maria belt with his left hand. His right hand is holding on his belt. The belt clasp around a metal rod and the belt is the only thing keeping then there. And there is a steel cable around Benji right forearm few inches above the elbow and it is connected to the belt. And it is bleeding around the cable. And Benji say:

Maria don't move!!

And Maria say:

Okay!

And Benji is trying to pull then up. But Sakura open her eyes and she think:

What happened? Where I am? What?!

And her eyes adjust to the light and she see the ground very but very far away. And she panic and begun to squirm. And Maria say:

Sakura! Sakura stop!

And Benji grip on the belt slip and they fall a bit. Sakura let out a terrorized shriek and Maria close her eyes. But the hit never came. She look up and see Benji arm bleeding a lot and the thin steel cable burring on his flesh very deep. The blood gush from the cut and stain his white shirt. He frown in pain with his hand limp. Sakura stop screaming and look up and see that in shock. And Benji say holding back the pain:

Maria do us a favor and knock Sakura out of cold again.

And Maria say:

But why?

And Benji say:

The cable is cutting on my bone. It is stucked there. But if she freak out again two things can happen and it will not be good.

And Maria say:

What are those?

And Benji say:

One this will break. Or the cable or my bone.

And Mari get pale and Sakura is on the verge of have another freak out. But before anything can happen a shot is heard. The cable is cutted and they fall. Sakura hug Maria tight and shriek. Maria brace herself and Benji hold the duo and turn his body to take all the impact moving himself under the girls.

END OF THE CHAPTER FOURTY:

Sorry guys not ending credits this time.


	41. Trouble

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

CHAPTER FORTY ONE: Trouble.

Part of the battle high is under the bridge on a SUV and they see the bike hit the ground and explode. They look up and see Benji, Maria and Sakura hanging on the edge of the bridge. Maria is holding the unconscious Sakura and Benji is holding Maria belt with his left hand. His right hand is holding on his belt. The belt clasp around a metal rod and the belt is the only thing keeping then there. And there is a steel cable around Benji right forearm few inches above the elbow and it is connected to the belt. And it is bleeding around the cable. And Benji say:

Maria don't move!!

And Maria say:

Okay!

And Benji is trying to pull then up. But Sakura open her eyes and she think:

What happened? Where I am? What?!

And her eyes adjust to the light and she see the ground very but very far away. And she panic and begun to squirm. And Maria say:

Sakura! Sakura stop!

And Benji grip on the belt slip and they fall a bit. Sakura let out a terrorized shriek and Maria close her eyes. But the hit never came. She look up and see Benji arm bleeding a lot and the thin steel cable burring on his flesh very deep. The blood gush from the cut and stain his white shirt. He frown in pain with his hand limp. Sakura stop screaming and look up and see that in shock. And Benji say holding back the pain:

Maria do us a favor and knock Sakura out of cold again.

And Maria say:

But why?

And Benji say:

The cable is cutting on my bone. It is stucked there. But if she freak out again two things can happen and it will not be good.

And Maria say:

What are those?

And Benji say:

One this will break. Or the cable or my bone.

And Mari get pale and Sakura is on the verge of have another freak out. But before anything can happen a shot is heard. The cable is cutted and they fall. Sakura hug Maria tight and shriek. Maria brace herself and Benji hold the duo and turn his body to take all the impact moving himself under the girls. They land over an open truck and the truck stop hearing the sound of something hitting it. Still stunned by the fall Sakura and Maria are only holding the other. Benji cough blood and look at his chest and say:

Just great.

And he is with a wood pole piercing his stomach. He let go of the duo and break it with his left hand. And Benji sit and he say:

Hey it is over you two are still alive.

And they open the eyes and Maria say:

But how?!

And Benji say:

I took all the impact. By the way you have seen my right arm around here?

And Sakura say:

That one?

And he see his arm cutted where the cable was and he walk limping to it an pick it up and he say:

Let's go. With some luck we might catch then.

And Maria say:

Like that?!

And Benji leap out of the truck. The sound of snapping bones are heard when he land. He fall on his knees and he say:

Well maybe I need a bit of repairs.

And he get up again and again the sound of bones popping out of place are heard. Maria and Sakura leave the truck and Aki, Midori, Sumire and Ogami run to then. And Benji say when seeing Aki:

Hey Aki my arm have come out. Can you weld it back?

And Aki pick up the limb and say:

Can't you keep yourself in one piece for a change?

And Benji say:

I try. But we have to catch then.

And Aki say:

Don't worry. I have send another team.

And they move away. And Aki say:

Well if you guys have fallen ten meters to the left you guys would hit the water.

And Benji say:

Don't remind me of my bad luck. I am in lots of pain already.

And Sumire say:

That don't hurt?

And Benji say:

Like hell.

And they arrive in the shrine and Benji say seeing everyone in there:

What?! Why everyone is here?

And Aki say:

I explain later. Not I have to fix you. Kumi Sei and Yuu come help me fix him up.

And they walk to a truck. And Ogami say:

They can fix a man who fall of ten floors over a wood pillar that was holding two girls?

And Julietta say:

Or they fix you have your money back.

And Sakura is still shocked with everything and Maria is still a bit shaken. And Azusa ay:

Don't worry you get used after the tenth time.

And one hour later Benji come out of the truck and he is moving around his hand and he say:

As good as new. I must admit that I was even doubting a bit.

And Aki say:

Play with this to work up the muscles again.

And she give him a small rubber ball. And Benji say:

Now explain why you haven't send anyone.

And Sumire say:

Wait. First explain why you are still walking.

And Aki say:

Intensive mystical care treatment. Trust me it you have one limb cutted you will get fixed on the same way. But it leave a scar.

And she raise Benji new shirt sleeve and show the circle scar on his arm. And Benji say:

Now my explanation.

And Aki say:

Okay. Yuu show him what was stolen.

And Yuu show a laptop and she say:

I was pretending to be working. Well in a way I was. But not in the crystals that we got from the enemy. This is what they got.

And a female voice say in an excited tone:

Okay girls are you all ready to feast your eyes in the most stunning mega males that in the real live would not even look at you unless you are super model and super hot?! Well ready or not here is the most new special birthday edition of your favorite virtual magazine Hunters hunted!

And confused Benji say:

What?

And the voice say:

This is the special edition with the top ten studs that you our beloved clients chosen to fill our virtual pages. With the best pictures of our site and the previous editions and many more new brandy new ones. Tons and tons of images to you feast your eyes in the most stunning male hunters of our country. In every situation that you can image. Fighting, relaxing, nudes, dressing, undressing and on the bath. Those are only few of our categories. Here are the studs to chose. Pick one name and then select the under section that you desire.

And a holographic screen show a list of name and some of then are:

Himura Benji. Satake Kimihito. Hinata Shuji. Kimura Kenji.

And Benji say:

What?!

And Yuu access Benji name and an image of Benji on his normal clothes appear and the voice say:

Himura Benji. Age nineteen, hair color black, birthday August twenty third, civil state single with no girlfriend. Very active sex life. Favorite color dark metal blue. Height one meter and eighty nine. Weight eighty kilos. Blood type O positive. Zodiac sign Virgo. Favorite food well he don't have one decided but by reliable sources say that he sure loves a good sukiyaki. Food that hates natto and okonomiaki, serve those two together and he will run like a vampire from a cross. Personality details, this brown eyes stud likes of a fast motorcycle or cars. According to my very reliable source he seen to have a taste for blondes. His girls score is something near about twenty and something. He don't seen to have problems with one night stands.

And Benji say:

Julietta!!!! I know that you have finger on this!

And Julietta say backing away from him:

What? Wait a minutes how you can be so sure?!

And Benji say:

Who else know how many girls I fucked?!

And Julietta don't know how to answer and Benji is beating her and the voice say:

Of course that he don't seen to stick only in blondes. And I mean in the dirty way. Brunets, red heads, name a color of hair. But only to shock you girls this stud have done demonesses before. That is right. And we didn't counted then on the main score. But the count is bigger than the human girls. He banged thirty demonesses. Including succubus. Enough of his past fucks. Our stud here for as odd as it sound loves anime. He also know how to sing, play few musical instruments and not to mention his others hobbies. Now enough of the chat. And lest feast your eyes with the pictures!

And a picture of Benji wearing a loose social shirt half open with boxers and with his hair loose getting up of a bed with a woman lying in there is seen the woman face can't be seen since Benji is blocking it. And his face show that he is a bit of sleepy and the voice say:

He is one of the most voted pictures! This one was taken by accident but is sure nice!

And Sei say:

Well it sure look nice.

And Azusa say:

Great. I haven't got that issue yet. You are doing a great job Yuu.

And Benji turn at then and Ogami say:

Is only me or he is emanating evil energy?

And Shuji say:

That is sakki. Let's back away.

And Benji say in a very low and menacing tone:

Yuuuuuuuuuu.............

And Yuu say:

Wait I can explain!!!

And Aki say:

Calm down Benji! Is just like the Playboy magazine!

And Benji say:

The models get paid and do because they want to!

And Aki say:

Just calm down!

And Benji is about to leap over Yuu in a killing blow. And Aki motion to then turn around and the battle high do it and Sei walk in front of Benji and say:

It seen that you need to cool off a bit.

And she open her shirt exposing her large breasts. That stun Benji long enough to Aki sedate him. And Sei close up her shirt and Aki say:

Thanks. This will keep him behaved for a couple of minutes. So take him in and do it.

And Sei nod and she take Benji to her Porch and drive away. And Kimihito say:

Lucky bastard.

And Ogami say:

I don't know. I mean have his picture on a magazine like that.

And Azusa say:

Go on Yuu I want to see more!

And the girls group around the computer. And Shuji say:

What happened to all that worry and problems that we was sometime ago?

And Kimihito say:

Let then enjoy it. So want to grab a beer?

And the two men nod and they walk to a truck. One hour later the girls are on the truck living room and Chisa say:

Look I liked more Benji pictures!

And Orihime say:

What good have on him?! His have more scars than anything on his skin.

And Midori say:

But you must say that is appealing. I mean imagine tracing those lines on his skin knowing that he gain that saving you from a danger.

And Chisa say:

That is right. That is must better than an all soft skin like Shuji! It must be like caressing a girl.

And Azusa say:

Come on nothing beat the feel of the soft skin. Feeling only the strong muscles under it. Is much more appealing.

And Sakura say:

But how you got those battle pictures?

And Yuu say:

From the head sets. In combat we use then. That picture of Benji sited on the corpses of defeated enemies was taken like that.

And Maria say:

Why we are discussing that? I mean we are only one hour away from the dead line. We should be preparing to combat.

And Aki say:

That after Benji arrive and after my deliver arrive.

And Sumire say:

Deliver?

And Aki nod. Later Benji and Sei arrive and Aki say:

Good now is only they arrive in time.

And Benji say:

In any case Monique must be getting very desperate. It is better move the nun and the baby away. But stay in holy ground.

And Aki say:

We dealt with have earlier. Jo and Chie are with then in a safe place. As soon the time arrive we will begin.

And a half hour pass and Benji say:

Yuu begun to work on the crystals. Hoshie take your friends to the shrine and come back here. Shuji you, Midori, Azusa and Kimihito stay with then. They are involved with us and both Monique and Terry know that. So it is not safe. Take weapons and ammo.

And they nod and obey. And Aki say:

The rest of you dress up the armored clothes.

And they obey again. And Yuu say:

I can't break the password. I can't even understand that language.

And Benji check the screen and say:

It is Egyptian. It says that you know the pass.

And Yuu say:

I know?!

And Aki say:

No. But Benji must know. After all Isis left it for him. Let him use it.

And Yuu get up and Benji sit on the chair and see the underlines and say:

Fife letters.

And Julietta say:

Try your name.

And Benji say:

Well is worth the shot.

And he type it. And it say:

Wrong password.

And Benji say:

Well it was wrong.

And Aki say:

Maybe a place. A city. Think.

And Benji is thinking and Yuu say:

Where you fucked her?

And Benji say:

What?!

And Yuu say:

Come on you know the password. This is for you. What only you two know.

And Benji say:

Hey you got a point.

And he type on the pass the word oasis. And in the screen appear password accepted. And Benji say:

Well you was right.

And Sumire say:

You two had sex in an oasis?

And Benji say:

Night in the desert are very cold. We could not lithe a fire. So one thing take to other.

And Aki say:

Can you just translate that?

And Benji say:

Fine. Okay let me see language settings.

And he type few things and the language change to Japanese and Benji say:

All yours Yuu.

And he let the girl take her place. Few minutes later Yuu say:

Well she say that it have two bases on the city. One outside the city limits very well guarded and that she don't know the location. And one in the city limits under a building. And that the one on the city must be destroyed before than the one outside. Part of the rangers who was not obeying Terry because they didn't believed on him anymore are arrested there.

And Aki say:

Where is the location.

And Yuu say:

Here.

And they read the address and Aki say:

Okay we will break in there. Iris, Reni, Ayase and Kumi will stay. All the others can go.

And they nod and move away. They pick weapons, guns and ammo and leave in two SUV. And Sakura say:

I am nervous about this.

And Julietta say:

It is normal. If your first mission like this.

And they arrive in the building. A large depot on the industrial area of the city. They leave the cars and walk in carefully carrying the weapons on the hand. In there they see an empty space. And by a head set Yuu say:

It should be an office on the center of the deposit the entry is in there.

And Benji say:

Okay.

Julietta move to the office and open the door, Miki enter on the office pointing her gun and she say:

All clear!

And they enter in there and Yuu say:

Under the desk have a door, and steps. Go down it and you will found an elevator.

Benji and Julietta open the door after push the desk and Miki check in and say:

Clear.

They move in and reach the elevator and enter on it.

END OF THE CHAPTER FORTY ONE:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	42. In the enemy lines

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

And Tanaka walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Hoshie Tanaka. I belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use me and my friends and families.

And Benji say:

Now the things will start to get a bit harder.

And Tanaka say:

So what happened?

And Benji say:

Is a secret.

And she say:

What?!

And Benji say:

Is not of your business.

And she stay quiet and he say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

CHAPTER FORTY TWO: In the enemy lines.

Later the battle high is cuffed and is being escorted out of the elevator. And Julietta say:

I can't believe in this. They filled it with gas.

And the guards are around Benji. But he unleash his metal claws and slash then, two fall cutted and then Benji shout in pain as many volts of electricity run thru his body. He fall on his knees and more electricity run thru him. And a male voice say?

I told to cuff his hands behind his back. Also put the mask on him. He bites.

And the electricity stops and they change the way of cuffing Benji and place a plain ceramic mask on him face with transparent eyes. And a man wearing some fancy robes walk in with a control, he have short light brown hair and seen Occidental. Beside him have a woman that looks like him. And behind then a young girl with no more than fourteen years old, she have long pale blonde hair and violet eyes, she is wearing a loose shirt and she have a leather collar around her neck that looks like a dog collar. And Benji eyes go wide and the woman say:

Well you seen to have recognized her scent.

And she pick the girl hand and cut it with her long fingernails and pass her blooding fingers in front of his nose and she say:

You know scent very well don't you? The sweetness of this blood. You know that this is Hojo blood.

Benji try to charge the woman but he is stunned again by electricity. And the man say:

Take then to the cells. After search all of then.

And the guards obey. Later they are in an elevator and Julietta say looking at a very large complex:

This is not only ranger's work. This place seems like the Minami family compound.

And the man say:

Well but we are not linked to that family. We are with the Sanada.

And Maria say:

So much for information.

And the others nod. And Benji is restrained by seven guards with stun bats. And he see the little girl staring at him. They are taken to an empty cell block and the man say:

Put then one in each cell. I want extra restrains on Benji. I want him unable to move his arms.

And they place heavier cuffs on him and thick leather straps on his arms and tie then very tight. The sound of the muscles and bones being forced are heard. Benji who is only wearing his underpants after being striped by then. His muscles are very tense with the very uncomfortable position. His arms are touching the other in almost all the length of his arms behind his back. And he is forced to kneel and his legs are tied too. They put on him a heavy metal collar and chain it on the four walls. And the leader say:

Tell me Mara isn't this sight refreshing?

And the woman say:

It sure is brother. The most dangerous man in the Japan kneeled in front of us unable to move, to attack and to defend. It is very exiting.

And the man walk closer of Benji and the other see then and the man is moving the tip of his finger on Benji chest and he say:

It is sure exciting. All this powerful muscles restrained. I want to lick him fully.

And no one notice Benji ponytail getting spiked. And Mara say:

Me too.

And she begin to caress his back and she say on Benji ear:

Let me tell you a thing. This Hojo girl is sister of your beloved Haruka. Her little sister Mana. We got her in the end of last year. I must say that she is quite good.

And Benji try to break free and the due back away and the man say laughing:

Is wasted effort. Those chains was designed for held a werewolf.

And a guard come and talk to then and the man say:

I guess that our fun will have to be delayed. But don't worry we will come back.

And they trio walk away. Mana toss him a last look as they lock Benji and walk away. And Sakura say:

What was that?!

And Julietta say:

He is Gino. He is a ranger well know for his unusual taste. That is her sister Mara. Those two are know for they unusual relation.

And Kanna say:

He is gay?

And Miki say:

More like bisexual. Now you can add incestuous and pedophile.

And Sachiko say:

How we will get out of here?

And Julietta say sitting on the floor:

For while we wait. We can't do much unarmed and cuffed in force restrains. I have a feeling.

And they obey. And Ogami say:

At least they haven't come after me.

And Miki say:

I guess that you are not attractive enough.

And Ogami say:

Hey!

And Orihime say:

Can we focus in get out of here?

And Benji say with a muffled voice:

Just calm down. Being nervous will not help at all.

And they stay quiet. One hour later a door is open and Mara and Mana walk in. Mara press few keys in a terminal in the middle of the room and Benji cell door is open. And she walk in and say:

My brother is a bit busy. So I will be having my sweet time.

And she begun to take out her clothes staying naked in front of Benji. With the battle high looking away. And she take out Benji mask and she say:

So you might begin. I must remind you that I have the control to fry you.

And he nod and she walk closer and Benji move his head between her legs. She moan in pleasure and Mana is licking Benji neck. She is sliding her hands over his body and Benji feel her loosing the leather strands just a bit. And he continue to please the older one. Few minutes later Mara is letting out a scream of pleasure that change to one of pain. Benji is biting her very hard. She drop the control and blood ooze between Benji lips and her skin. Mana back away in a corner of the cell. Then the sound of ripping leather and metal are heard. And Kohran say:

What the hell what that?!

And Miki say:

She forgot a very important detail.

And Sachiko say:

And she was warned about it.

And Julietta say:

Benji bites. And bite hard.

And Benji leave the cell spiting blood on the ground with blood dripping from his arms. The collar around his neck is still there but with no chains and he have the broken force cuffs on his arms. Mana run out of the cell. Benji is walking slowly and Maria say:

Why he is walking like that?

And Julietta say:

That pose was not letting his blood run well.

And Mana move to a corner and shots are heard. Seven jets of blood bust from Benji body. Moving from his right leg to up. One of the shots break the collar but also cut his neck. Benji fall on his knees coughing blood. Mana shout in fear. And in the cell Mara say:

At least you will not............

And she fall dead. And Julietta shout:

Benji don't give up!! You can't die now!! Die after you let one of us out!!!

And Benji force himself to get up and walk slowly and clumsy to the terminal. Julietta keep shouting at him. He cough more blood and fall on his knees again. And Julietta say:

Come on Benji! You can do it!! I know that you can!!!

And Benji move the remaining distance between him and the terminal and fall over it and he press a key and fall on the ground. And Sakura cell is open and Julietta say:

Let the rest of us out!!!

And Sakura walk to the terminal and she say seeing Benji say:

And about him?!  
And Julietta say:

Later! Let us out! Press the key with the cell numbers!

And Sakura obey. Few minutes later everyone is out and Sachiko is taking out the cuffs and Miki say after check on Benji:

Yep. He is out for good now. The cut was on the jugular. He lost too much blood. I guess that it will take few hours.

And Julietta rip a piece of her shirt and wrap it around Benji neck and she say:

Okay let's move on. Kanna you take him.

And Kanna say:

But why?

Ann Julietta say:

Because I said so.

And Maria toss Mara gun on the ground and say:

Is empty.

And Sachiko walk to Mana and say in a kind tone:

Come with us. I know that you helped him.

And the brunet stand her hand to the scared girl and Sachiko say:

I am friend of Benji. I am also friend of your sister.

And the girl eyes lithe up and she try to talk but her voice don't come out and Sachiko say:

We will take you out of here.

And she nod and Hoshie say:

Why she haven't said something?

And Julietta say:

Trauma. Even trying her voice don't come out anymore.

And Sachiko walk to then holding the girl hand and they move on. And Orihime say seeing Benji on Kanna back:

Why we have to take his dead body?

And Julietta say:

We are not leaving him behind. Case you forget he took us out.

And she shush then. And two guards pass by then. She nod to Miki and the duo leap over the guards and the sound of snapping bones are heard. They drag the bodies and search then. And Julietta say:

Radio, handgun, knife, ammo and keycard. But no maps. Just great.

And Maria say:

What we will do?

And Julietta say:

Try to found the storage where our things are. Then we think of something else.

And they move on. And they enter in a large room and Maria say:

This is odd. It is empty.

And Sachiko say:

Run!

And they run. Kanna drop Benji who is hitted by three metal stakes before hit the ground. And the others are stunned by a high voltage shock. And Gino walk in the room and say:

Those bastards. Even Mana betrayed me. Hang then on the walls as the usual!

And the guards obey and lock the battle high by the wrists on the walls and the locks raise high the wall and Gino say:

That will take a long time to then to die. Let's go.

And they walk away and lock the door. All the battle high is unconscious. And two hours later they wake and Sumire say:

What happened?

And Miki say:

We was caught again. They stunned us somehow and hanged us in here.

And Orihime say:

Why hang Benji too? He is dead.

And Julietta say:

Not for long. How much more Sachiko?

And the brunet say:

Anytime now.

And as she end her phrase Benji eyes open wide and he take a deep breath and begun to cough hard. He throw out a large blood clot that hit the ground and breathe hard. And the hanagumi say:

That is impossible!!

And Maria say:

No one live after that!

And Julietta say:

We think about explain later.

And Benji look around and he say in a bit husky voice:

What happened?

And Julietta explain to him and he say:

That explain why Satsuki was so happy.

And Miki say:

Care of take us out of here?

And Sakura say:

How?

And Kohran say:

I would like to know that too!

And Benji lift his legs until they reach his face high and bite a metal stake that is nailed in his right thigh. One is on his left shoulder and the other have passed thru his arm. And the hanagumi watch impressed and then he move his leg ripping the stake out of it. He is now hanging limp with the stake between his teeth and blood coming out from his leg. And Orihime say:

That must hurt!!!

And Benji release the stake to the shock of the hanagumi. He hold with his two feet and they let out a relieved breath. And Benji lift his lower body again and stab the tech cuff in the middle and sparks flow and his hands and released. He remove the stake before falling and land smoothly on the floor holding the stake with his hands. And Miki say:

Bravo! If I was able to move my hands I would clap. Now take us out.

And Benji walk to a small terminal in the wall and type few things and they are take down. He remove the other stake and Julietta say:

Amazing as the usual. All those exercises paid up.

And he nod. He give her the stakes and Maria say:

Care to explain to us?

And Hoshie say:

Is that weird technique that he mastered of false death?

And Julietta nod and explain to the hanagumi. And Benji is looking at the wall and Miki say:

Can you break it?

And Benji say:

In the tops burn it. But I would need a fire aligned item.

And Sachiko say:

Okay. Can everyone look around please?

And not understanding but they do it. And Sachiko take out her pants and wrapped around her inner thigh have a long Japanese rosary she remove it and put her pants back on and Sachiko say:

This will do it?

And Benji look at the rosary and say skeptic:

Sachiko where you hidden that?!

And she blush and say:

Is none of your business just take us out. It have a fire rune in there.

And Benji wrap it around his right hand and Julietta say:

Honestly where you hidden that? We was all searched.

And Sachiko say:

Well the man searching me was gay so he didn't searched all that well.

And Miki say:

Sometimes you impress me.

And Maria nod. And Benji ignite blue flames on his hand and he canalize it in a thin but long fire edge and stab the wall. It melts and Benji begun to move his hand cutting the metal. And Maria say:

Well he is sure handy.

And Julietta say:

He is. At least now we are back in business. I want to kill then for locking me twice.

And Maria agree along everyone else. Few minutes later Benji put away the flame and give the rosary to Sachiko and he kick the large metal circle and they pass one by one. In Mana time Benji pick her up and pass by the overheated metal. And Benji say:

You know how to walk around here?

And she nod and he say:

So where is the storage?

And she move her hands in sign language and Benji say:

To the left. Three floors down.

And Orihime say:

He understand that?

And Julietta nod. And he say:

Okay. Let's go then.

And she hold his wrist and ask with the signs:

You know Haruka?

And Benji answer with the signs:

I am her boyfriend. But I thought that you was in a private school.

And she say:

I was but Gino kidnapped me and forced me to do many things.

And Benji say:

It is okay now. I will kill him and take you to Haruka.

And she nod and smile. And Maria say:

What you two talked about?

And Benji say:

It is private. Not let's get out things back.

And Orihime say:

Like your pants?

And Benji say:

I don't know. Maybe I stay like this.

And Orihime say:

No way!

And they chuckle as they walk. And while walking down the stairs Mana ask to Benji:

Where is Haruka?

And Benji answer in the sign language:

In Shizuoka.

And she nod and after pass three floors they enter in a hall and Benji sniff the air and say:

Okay. Ogami take your girls a little back. Sachiko stay with Mana.

And Ogami say:

What happened?

And Julietta say:

He felt the scent of the enemy.

And Benji nod and from three doors many soldiers come out holding melee weapons. And Kanna and Orihime get ready to fight and the seniors charge energy to attack. And Benji charge at then with electricity blades flowing from his hands. They attack the soldiers with a fierceness that shock then with the first enemy casualties Benji toss to the remaining battlers then enemy weapons and they too join the fight.

END CHAPTER FORTY TWO:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	43. Problems

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

And Tanaka walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Hoshie Tanaka. I belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use me and my friends and families.

And Benji say:

Now the things will start to get a bit harder.

And Tanaka say:

So what else happened?

And Benji say:

Is a secret.

And she say:

What?!

And Benji say:

Is not of your business.

And she stay quiet and he say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

CHAPTER FORTY THREE: Problems.

After finish the last soldiers Hoshie who was with Sachiko covering Mana not letting her see the fight look at the others members of the team. And Benji say:

I guess that is over now.

And the others nod and they move on they reach the storage and pick they weapons and others items. And Benji say:

Juli check what is happening up there and report.

And she nod and Orihime say:

I want to take a bath.

And Benji say:

After we finish this.

And she nod. Benji have putted on Mana his armored jacket and she is sited over a box. And Sakura say:

So what else we do?

And Benji say:

We will take a small break and meanwhile Miki will breach the computer from here and found where the hostages are. Then we take then out and we get the party started.

And Sumire say:

Party?

And Benji say:

Yep. I have a bullet with Gino name right here.

And Maria say:

I think that we should repay him for the favor.

And Ogami say:

What? Even you Maria?

And Maria say:

That Mara said that wanted have me. Then she would let him enjoy me. And that is made me very angry. Since Benji killed Mara I want to at least give a shot on Gino.

And Kohran say:

Well I am on it too. He said that he would fuck us all and I am angry with that too.

And Julietta say:

Up there is all fine. They was a bit worried for the fact that we haven't talked for fife hours but taking out that is normal.

And Benji say:

Fine. Miki?

And she say:

I found it.

And he say:

Let's go.

And he talk to Mana stay near of Sachiko. This jacket will protect you. But stay with her out of danger.

And she nod and move closer of the brunet. And they walk into a hall. And then the floor open under Benji foot and he fall into the darkness. Miki and Julietta run to the hole but is already closed. And then under Sakura an equal hole open. Maria hold her hand when Sakura cry her name. But the momentum unbalance the blonde and both of then fall in the darkness and the hole close. Falling straight down Benji shout a curse and he is falling head first. He spin in the air and is now falling feet first. And after long seconds he hit land hard on the ground. The ground cracks and Benji kneel in pain. And he think:

Damn. My bones are still too weak from the previous fall. I guess that every bone from the knee to below have cracked.

And he hear two voices screaming. And he barely have time to look up. Sakura and Maria fall on top of him hard. But again he took all the impact. Benji cough losing his air and some blood. And Sakura say:

I am so glad that we land in something reasonably soft.

Sakura is in top everyone. Maria is laying over Benji with Sakura over her stomach. Benji head is burring between Maria legs. Before anyone can react there is a sound of something doing crack. And the trio say still confused:

Crack?

And the ground break under then. Benji try to hold on the edge but he only slow his fall. The girls are falling few meters under and few more apart of him. Sakura screams are the only thing that are heard. Again Benji spin in the air and they hit something. A loud splash fills the air. Benji and Sakura move to the surface. Benji take a deep breath and Sakura too. And Benji look around the in the partial darkness and he say:

You are hurt Sakura?

And Sakura say:

No.

And Benji look around and he say:

Where is Maria?

And Sakura say in a worried tone:

She can't swim! Maria-san don't know how to swim!

And Benji say:

Calm down!

And Sakura try to dive and Benji stop her and he say commanding:

Stay here. I go after her!

And Benji take a deep breath and dive. He swim on the cold water and with some energy he can easily see there. He see about ten meters from him Maria squirming wrapped by a huge snake like creature. Benji unsheathe his knife and swim to her Maria is hitting on the creature with one hand and covering her nose and mouth with the other. Benji reach then and he stab the creature. She bite Benji right forearm and Benji change the knife to his left hand and stab the creature in the eye. The creature let go of him and Benji hold on her and give more stabs on the creature head. The water stain with blood. The creature loose her grip on Maria. The blonde is unconscious. Benji sheathe the knife and pick her up. The dead creature move to the bottom of the water. Benji hold Maria close and swim fast to the surface. Seeing Sakura body closer he speed up. He reach the surface and take a deep breath. Maria don't react and Benji check for a pulse. Sakura is nearly hysterical. She have a weak pulse and Benji open the Russian lips, he press her nose and kiss her and blow air to her. He stop and press Maria stomach near of the end of the ribs. And he repeat it all. And after the third blow of air she begun to cough water and Sakura have stopped screaming and is trying to hug the blonde. Benji don't let and soon Maria is breathing normally. And Benji say:

So you have strength to hold on me Maria?

And she say:

Yes.

And he put her on his back and she wrap her arms around his neck and Benji say:

Put this on your belt Sakura.

And he give her a thin cable that is connected to his own belt. Sakura nod and he say:

You can swim by yourself.

And Sakura nod and Benji begun to swim to his right. On the hall the hanagumi is worried and Ogami say:

We should try to help then.

And Julietta say:

They are with Benji. We have priorities here. Destroy the enemy. When we finish we can search for then.

And Kanna say:

You don't worry about then?!

And Julietta grab the taller woman by the collar and slam Kanna in a wall with a surprising strength. And Julietta say:

Yes I am worried about then! That is why I am telling to hurry up! So we can go search for then! I am the second in command so do what I say and hurry up!

And Kanna nod a bit shocked with the other red head out burst. And Iris is looking back in the hall and Miki say:

What is wrong?

And Iris say:

Iris could swear that she saw a woman with short pink to red hair wearing a yellow sweater with a black skirt and a white ribbon just move down on the floor.

And Miki say:

She have a ghostly appearance?

And Iris nod and Miki say:

Well it seen that he is getting a back up. Juli she is here.

And Julietta say:

What?

And Miki say:

She just moved to wherever they have fallen.

And Julietta say:

I see. Okay. Let's move then!

And Sumire say:

Wait! About who you two are talking about?!

And Julietta say:

Is not important.

And she move away and is followed by everyone else. A meanwhile in the water Sakura say:

You know to where we are going to?

And Benji say:

No.

And Sakura say:

That is the way for dry land?

And Benji say:

Can be.

And Sakura say:

Can we take a break?

And Benji say:

We just had one.

And Sakura say:

How you...

And Benji say:

If you stopped talking Sakura you would not get so tired. I am carrying Maria and pulling you! Don't think that I haven't noticed that you are swimming in a slow pace in purpose.

And Sakura blush and Maria say:

But she have a point. What good will do if we go to this way?

And Benji say:

We had four choices. I picked one. This is an underground water depot. By the time that we fell I guess that we are about fife hundred meters under the base. Under the city sewers. I think that have a way to get up on a wall. Sooner or later we will found it.

And Maria say:

I hope that is sooner.

And Benji say:

By the way how is the leg?

And Maria say:

Aching a bit. But the water temperature is making it numb.

And Benji say:

Good. The poison is not running fast. We have to reach land to give a better treatment.

And Maria nod and she say:

How you killed that thing?

And Benji say:

I aimed in the eyes.

And Maria say:

That remind me that I could have shot it.

And Benji say:

It happens.

And after sometime quiet Maria say:

How the others must be doing?

And Benji say:

Probably moving on. Julietta knows that you two are with me and will try to finish the mission quick so she can begin to search for us.

And Maria say:

But this is not a disadvantage to us?

And Benji say:

A bit.

And Maria say:

What we will do?

And Benji say:

For a now seek for dry land. After treat you I decide.

And she nod. After a half hour swimming they reach land. Tired Benji drag then to shallower part. He move and pick Maria up and disconnect the cable from Sakura and run to the dry part. Maria is sweating hard. Her hair is dry since it was over the water. As well part of Benji hair. Benji put her on the ground and begun to undo her belt. And Sakura say following him and seeing that:

What you are doing?!

And she try to stop him and Benji say:

I have to treat the wound. And it is on her leg. So I have to take then out. Is nothing that I haven't seen before.

And Maria say in a weak voice:

It is okay Sakura.

And Benji take Maria pants and he say:

Be useful and put it over that rock.

And Sakura nod a bit offended by the be useful part but obey. Benji pick a smaller knife and he place the leather sheath of the knife in Maria mouth and she hold it with her teeth and she nod and he see the circular mark of the bite and cut on it. Maria choke a scream of pain and bite hard the sheath. Benji raise her leg and put his lips over the wound, Maria groan in pain and Benji suck the blood. He get a mouthful and spit it to a side and he do it again. He repeat the process all over the wound and do it twice to make sure that he took move of the poison out of her system. And Benji place her leg over his and he pick on a small bag pack a small wallet and open it. He pick a syringe and an ampoule and he remove the cover of the syringe and fill it with the ampoule contents and he remove the air bubbles and he say:

This will sting a bit. But it will be almost nothing comparing to what you have felt already.

And she nod and he say:

After a couple of minutes you will fell the pain recede and a great relieve.

And Benji inject on her leg and Sakura say:

What is that?

And Benji say:

Is a generic anti-poison. It also have a light anesthetic.

And he fill the syringe with the contents of another ampoule and Sakura say:

And that?

And Benji say:

Anti-biotic.

And Sakura say:

Why that?

And Benji say:

That creature have a quite deadly bacterial cocktail on the mouth. So this is to prevent an infection.

And Sakura nod. And Benji put the syringe on the case and he say:

Sakura go check on Maria pants.

And she nod and Benji say:

Okay. Now I have to fix your leg that the creature broke.

And she nod and Benji move his hands to Maria hips. And he say:

Is on the right?

And she nod. Benji feel a lump and he say:

It seen that the femur was disconnected from your hip bone. I can put back in the place but t will hurt.

And she nod again. Benji see she spiting out the sheath. It falls on the ground and Maria say:

Just do it.

And he nod and say:

Close your eyes. And open your mouth so I can place the sheath there again. Close your mouth when you feel it.

And she nod and obey. Benji touch on her hip and Maria feel that he placed the sheathe on her mouth and close it. And she think:

Weird. Is softer and warmer than before.

And before she can think of something else she feel a powerful pressure on her hip. She clench her teeth and feel then burying on what she is biting. As well something warm dripping from it. She hear and feel a loud snap. And Benji stop pushing it and Maria feel the pain recede and she open her eyes. Still feeling the pain take a while for her register that what she is biting is the sheath but it is Benji left hand. In shock she let it go and she say after spitting out the few blood that entered on her mouth:

Why you did that?!

And Benji say:

The sheath is dirty. So the leg still hurts?

And she say:

Yes. On my thigh. But you could still placed the sheath.

And Benji say:

But I didn't. Now tell me if hurt.

And Benji move his right hand on her thigh. Maria look on his face and don't see any malice or second intentions. And she think:

He is only trying to help me.

And then she let out a tiny cry of pain and Benji stop and say:

Is in here?

And she nod. Benji carefully feel her thigh and say:

It seen broken. I guess that it is out of the place. I will put it back in the place but it will hurt.

And Maria say:

Answer me a thing.

And he say:

Go on.

And she say:

You don't know how to deliver a baby. But you know how to deal with poisons and fractures. How?

And Benji say:

I am a swordsman. I know very few of combat medicine. Something of first aid. So cuts, minors bullet wounds, fractures and in a small way poison. Is the very basic that is needed.

And she say:

Why?

And Benji say:

We do a dangerous job. We usually do in teams. But if one of our team dies we have to fulfill his empty spot. That in combat or in a mission. So we have a basic training in many things for combat situations. So we don't learn to deliver a baby.

And Maria say:

That have another intention right?

And Benji nod and say:

Yes. Well at least I have. I know anatomy reasonably well.

And Maria say:

That make you a better killer.

And he nod and say:

Okay. I will try to place the bone on the right place. So you tell me when it hurt less.

And she nod. Sakura is walking to then and she hear Maria let out a loud cry of pain when Benji begin to pull her leg. She run to then and Maria say:

Wait. Right there.

And Benji stop and say:

Are you sure?

And she nod breathing hard.

And Benji say:

Okay then.

And he pick some bandages on the kit and wrap around the wound. And Benji pick Maria pants with Sakura and put back on covering Maria black panties. He close the belt and search on his back pack for something. He take out one flat metal bar and Sakura say:

What is that?

And Benji say:

Normally is a weapon that is left folded like this.

And he twist it and it form a cross with two bars connected on the middle. Benji break it and take the two bars and place then on the sides of Maria thigh. He say:

Pick on my bag pack a roll of duct tape.

And Sakura nod and rummage on the bag on his back and pull a thick roll of black tape. Benji begun to wrap it around the bars and he say:

Is too tight?

And Maria deny. And sometime later he have wrapped the bars with it and he cut the tape and put it back on the bag pack and Maria say:

What you carry in that bag?

And Benji say:

Is my survival kit. It have most of things that I might need in some emergency.

And Sakura say:

But why you brought it? It was supposed to be a simple mission.

And Benji say:

I like to be ready to the worse.

And Sakura stay quiet and he say:

We will take a fife minutes break. Then we will move on. Because of your leg I can't carry you on my back. So Sakura will help you to walk. I will lead in case of have more enemies around.

And the duo nod. And Benji is checking on his equipment. And Sakura say:

Where is your sword?

And Benji say:

You forgot? It was not in the depot. Gino must have taken it. So I only have my knife and two pistols. And six magazines.

And Maria say:

I have two revolvers and sixty bullets not counting the ones in the drum. And a knife.

And Sakura say:

I have my arataka and a knife.

And Benji say:

Each of my magazines have eighteen bullets so that give me one hundred and forty four rounds. I think if is don't waste any ammo we might leave this place with bullets.

And Maria nod. Few minutes later they begin to walk. Maria is leaning on Sakura left side. Sakura is helping Maria to walk. And Sakura say:

Excuse me but is getting darker. How you can walk like that?

And Benji stop and say:

I forgot.

And Benji pick on his back pack eight sticks. They are one inch thick round sticks with three inches long. He fold then and a small snapping sound is heard. And a dim light blue light glow from then and get stronger. He tie with some strings forming pairs and give four to each girl tying it on they shoulders. The sticks hand on they chest and back and illuminate a tem meters area around then. And Maria say:

And you?

And Benji say:

I see well in the dark. So I don't need then.

And Sakura say:

Then why you carry?

And he say:

To mark spots in the dark. To give to people like you too. So can we move?

And the duo nod and they move on. Benji is walking on the very edge of the duo light. And Maria say:

The radio works?

And Benji say:

No. I have been trying have a long time. This place have something that jam our signal.

And he stop by a division of the path. And Maria say:

So witch way?

And Benji see a ghostly woman with short pink to red hair wearing a yellow sweater with a black skirt and a white ribbon. He smile and she smile back at her and she motion to him go to the left. And he move and Maria and Sakura follow. The woman have disappeared and Maria say:

How you picked up?

And Benji say:

A hunch.

And Maria stay quiet.

END OF THE CHAPTER FORTY THREE:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	44. Part of a past

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

And Tanaka walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Hoshie Tanaka. I belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use me and my friends and families.

And Benji say:

Now the things are harder.

And Tanaka say:

So what else happened?

And Benji say:

Is a secret.

And she say:

What?!

And Benji say:

Is not of your business.

And she stay quiet and he say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

CHAPTER FORTY FOUR: Part of a past.

And Benji see a ghostly woman with short pink to red hair wearing a yellow sweater with a black skirt and a white ribbon. He smile and she smile back at her and she motion to him go to the left. And he move and Maria and Sakura follow. The woman have disappeared and Maria say:

How you picked up?

And Benji say:

A hunch.

And Maria stay quiet. Sometime later Sakura say while Benji is cleaning his knife with a bunch of demons chopped into pieces on his feet:

Why you started to killing demons?

And Benji sheathe the knife and say while walking:

Because my guardian did. I used to go with him and I ended needing to fight.

And Maria say:

And?

And Benji say:

You noticed?

And Maria say:

I can tell.

And Benji say:

Well because my family was brutally killed by demons. I was held by a maid of my family and she kept me hidden when they burned my mother alive in front of my eyes.

And he duo got pale and Maria say:

And how you escaped?

And Benji say:

While the demons celebrated my family death the maid pulled me away from the hide out and carried me away from the old mansion of my family. She was killed one kilometer away from there I was fighting as best I could considering that I was only four years old and with almost none training. Sho, my guardian heard the maid cry for help and runned to where we was. He killed the demons and took me away after kill the ones in the mansion too. It was already burning and he took me away and raised me.

And Sakura say:

And you met Julietta.

And Benji say:

Yes. Few years after that.

And Sakura say:

So you hate demons.

And Benji say:

I don't hate demons. The ones who killed my family are dead. I have no reason for hating then all. Besides have some nice demons around.

And Maria say:

Is hard to believe in that.

And Benji say:

Well I know lots of then.

And Maria say:

I bet that most of then are female.

And Benji say:

Some.

And Sakura say:

And why you have done....well did with then?

And Benji say:

Lust. Well at least some of the times. Most was because I needed something and that was the better way to get it.

And Maria say:

Only that?

And Benji say:

Only that.

And Sakura say:

No love?

And Benji say:

No love. Nothing any deeper than lust or interest.

And that answer make the two uncomfortable. And Benji say:

Of course that it don't mean that I fuck every girl that I feel horny about.

And Maria say:

And why you joined the battle high?

And Benji say:

A punishment.

And Sakura say:

A punishment?

And Benji say:

Yes. I didn't want to join. I was forced to join.

And Maria say:

By the soldats?

And Benji say:

They are part of the reason.

And Sakura say:

What is the rest?

And Benji say:

I almost killed many of then sometime after I joined the school. So I was forced to join the battle high to make me gain some restrains. Not that really worked.

And Maria say:

Why you nearly killed then?

And Benji say:

I don't want to talk about it.

And Maria say:

Then why you are the leader?

And Benji say:

Remember the story that I told when you guys arrived about the guy who nearly killed someone because they raped his girlfriend?

And Sakura say:

Yes.

And Benji say:

He was the older leader. He named me as the successor. For the post of hall leader and the leader of the battle high.

And they stay in silence. Benji pick the syringe and fill it with the anti-poison and the anti-biotical and inject on his arm with out let the girls see. And he think:

This will not cancel the effects but it will slow then down a lot.

And he put it away and Maria say:

But taking out the problems in the school what else happen there?

And Benji say:

Festivals. Holidays. Mainly everything that happen in any other school.

And Benji stop and the girls reach him. They are facing a stone bridge. It can only pas one person. And that barely. And Benji say:

You two hold on my back.

And they nod and he carry then on his back using Sakura sword as seat with him holding it. The bridge begun to crack as he walk and he run to reach the end. Sakura hold on Benji tight and Maria grip get only a bit stronger. He reach the other end and the duo stand by themselves and Benji give the sword to Sakura and walk away. And Sakura say:

You are not tired?

And he say:

No.

And Maria say:

But it was one hundred meters running with both of us on your back.

And he say:

I am not tired. The race don't even speeded up my heart rate.

And Maria say:

Impressive that stamina that you have.

And Benji say:

Is what you gain after so many years of training. A slower heart rate.

And Sakura say:

I don't get it.

And Benji say:

Well when you train hard everyday your muscles grow stronger. They can do more effort with out get tired easily. Training my heart beat begun to fell. But my heart pumps much more blood than the normal in one beat. So the number of beats get smaller because my heart is stronger. After all the heart is only a muscle.

And Maria say:

So how much it fell?

And Benji say:

An average person heart beats about seventy times in a minute. My heart beats only forty times in a minute.

And Maria say:

Wow.

And Benji say:

So when doing something like running my heart rate get higher way slower. In a long race reach to seventy. The amount of blood is large is the same of the usual. But the faster rate assures that I get the blood running faster and stronger. And it send more oxygen to my muscles, and the others cells. That increase my strength, speed and stamina. Not to mention the mental abilities.

And Maria say:

And what happen when the rate get higher?

And Benji say:

It only make all grow. In the tops of one hundred and twenty beats by minute my abilities grow by one hundred per cent. And I can keep that for a long time if needed to. With the stimulation that double and with the super stimulation it triplicate. But with the last one I have a very short time to use. It drains much energy.

And Maria say:

So on the eclipse?

And he say:

Yes. I was using.

And Maria say:

Well and anyone can do that?

And Benji say:

Slow the rate? Yes. Is only train hard.

And Maria smile a bit. Sometime later Benji is facing few more demons and Sakura is in the back with Maria. As they move deeper the encounters get more frequent. And after an attack they are taking a break and Benji is sited I the dark while Sakura and Maria are quiet. Benji is seeing the ghostly woman and she say something to him. And Benji nod. After ten minutes they move on. After sometime walking they reach a door and Benji say:

You two wait here. I will be back in a while.

And Sakura say:

What have in there?

And Benji say:

Demons. So let me handle it. You two stay here.

And they nod. Benji enter in the room and close the door behind him. In there have three demonesses. All they have sexy human forms taking out a tail and a set of horns above the ears. And Benji say:

So I guess that we have to settle few things.

And one of then say:

Yep. There is two ways. The one that we fight and we win and the one that you just give up and we fuck you until you are dead.

And Benji say:

We will see that.

And he open a light jacket that he was wearing and toss it to one side. Meanwhile Sakura say:

I wonder what he is doing there. I hear moans and cries. The battle must be very hard.

And Maria say:

Yeah. It must be.

And Sakura say:

By the way Maria-san I was very shocked about him saying what happened to his family.

And Maria nod and say:

Me too. It was horrible.

And Sakura nod and they talk over many things avoiding that subject. One hour later Benji open the door. He is with his shirt and vest open and he say:

It is all clear. So let's move on.

And the duo nod and enter in the room. Benji walk to the middle of the room and he put the jacket with his back turned to the duo. And as they walk away three female voices say at once:

Wait master! And about us?

And Maria and Sakura look to the direction of the voices and see the demonesses kneeled on a corner. And Benji close his shirt and the vest and he say:

Just move on.

And the trio say:

Master!

And they walk away. And Maria say:

What was that?

And Benji say:

Well just say that I had to convince then.

And Sakura blush and say:

Naked?

And Benji sigh and Maria say:

I guess that you didn't understood Sakura. He bribe then with sex. I just wonder why the master part.

And Benji say:

That happens a lot.

And Benji see the ghostly woman chuckle. And they keep walking in silence. Meanwhile on the base the rest of the hanagumi and the battle high are fighting many guards. Julietta toss a grenade over then and they move on. Sometime later Benji, Maria and Sakura are walking on a large room and Sakura say:

For how long we are down here?

And Benji say:

About two hours.

And Sakura sigh tired. They reach an abyss and Benji see many stone pillars on the abyss and Benji say:

More and more this place is recalling me of Castlevania. If have a clock tower I will get scared.

And Maria say:

How we will pass by the other side?

And Benji say:

Like we did on the stone bridge.

And Maria and Sakura move to Benji back and he leap with the two on his back on pillars. They collapse fast and Benji move to the other. After leap over the shorter path they are in the other side. Benji is kneeled to let the girls move out from his back and he think:

My legs are hurting. The bones are more damaged. If this go on...

And he get up and they move away. Later in another room Benji fall on a trap door. Not expecting that he is taken by surprise and don't react in time. Before he can fall Maria and Sakura grab each one on one of his wrists. And the heel of his left boot touch in a weird black liquid on the bottom of the hole. And a hissing sound is heard. And Sakura say:

You are heavy!

And Benji say:

I am a man! We are heavier!

And Maria say:

Damn! Sakura we have to pull him up!

And the duo pull him until his hands reach the edge. Then he climb up and say sited:

Thanks.

And Maria say:

I am paying back the favor.

And Sakura say:

Me too.

And he check the heel and see that half of it is missing. And Benji say:

Acid. Even I would die falling there.

And he chop off from his other boot the exact same quantity that is missing from the left one.

END OF THE CHAPTER FORTY FOUR:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	45. Forces

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

And Tanaka walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Hoshie Tanaka. I belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use me and my friends and families.

And Benji say:

Now the things are harder.

And Tanaka say:

So what else happened?

And Benji say:

Is a secret.

And she say:

What?!

And Benji say:

Is not of your business.

And she say:

Benji is singing the opening theme of Record of Lodoss war TV technically he only singed the Japanese part but was added the English lyrics.

And he say:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

CHAPTER FORTY FIFE: Forces.

Benji, Maria and Sakura are now moving up a in a hall. And they found a metal door on the end of the tunnel and Benji say:

Fine inventory. How many bullets you have Maria?

And the blonde say:

Sixty counting the ones in the drums.

And Benji say:

I used four magazines. So I have half from what I started with. Okay we will move on.

And they nod. Benji open the door and they are back in the base. They move carefully around there. And Maria say:

The radio is not working yet.

And Benji nod. And Maria say:

Can you explain me why I have this feeling that you seen to be talking to someone sometimes when we are in a fork or before some kind of hard situation?

And Benji say:

Because I am talking to someone.

And Maria say:

Who? I don't see anyone.

And Sakura say:

Wait, please tell me that is not a ghost.

And Benji say:

Is similar to a ghost. Is actually astral projection.

And Maria say:

What?

And Benji say:

A people projecting her conscience to another place for a specific reason. Now is for guide us.

And Maria say:

And who is that person?

And Benji say:

A friend.

And he stay quiet. As they move on Maria think:

He don't speak much of himself. No one in the club does speak much about him. Yet I feel that he is keeping something inside. And that is important.

And they reach a room. Benji open the door and seeing what is inside Maria and Sakura brace themselves. The room is filled with water. But the shock never came. And Benji say:

That is sustained by an energy field. And that is not water.

And the duo look up and Maria say:

How you know that?

And Benji say:

The texture. Now let's get in.

And Benji enter on it and seeing that the duo are unwilling to get in he get out and pull both of then in. they hold the breaths and Benji say:

You don't need to hold the breath. Just breathe normally.

And they obey still unwilling and see that he is not lying. They float as in the water but they can breathe like it was air. And Maria say:

What is this?

And Benji say:

Some people call of wet air. Is actually mystical waters that allow us to breath. The texture is a bit different from the normal water if you have ki. It seem a bit stickier.

And Maria say:

That is true.

And Benji say:

So Sakura help her. Up there have a guard. So wait here.

And she say:

Okay.

And Benji swim up. And the duo is impressed when he actually leap out of the water and pull the guard that was in the edge inside the water. Benji is holding him by the neck. And a snapping sound is heard. Benji let the guard go and the body begun to fall. And Benji say:

Okay come up.

And they nod and follow him and leave the water. Benji help Maria to get out of the water and they continue to walk. And as they enter in another room Benji get all tense and Sakura see his hair beginning to get spiked. Benji leap backwards and grab the duo and leap in a wall moving up a loud shot is heard right in where they was. Benji land hard on the floor. His left heel break and he lost the balance taking all then down. He push Maria and Sakura away from him and he is hitted hard in the chest by a metal ball. He cough blood and Maria try to draw her gun and she feel something hard touching the back of her head and a voice say:

Don't try it. This is an Ithaca pump action shotgun. Your head will become grinded meat if I press the trigger.

And she move her hand away. And a man remove her guns and take Sakura sword. Another man walk to Benji and disarm him. He drag Benji and cuff him. And he tie Maria and Sakura together and he toss Benji over some wood boxes. And Benji is breathing hard. And the man with the iron ball say:

Hi Himura. Have been a while.

And Benji say:

Diego. I thought that I killed you in Hokkaido.

And he say:

You took from me my legs and my right arm. And you will pay for that.

And he make Benji get up and his Benji hard with a robotic hand. Benji cough blood and Diego say:

Already? I haven't broken any ribs yet. But this pain is nothing compared to lose a limp I will make you feel it.

And Benji is kneeled on the floor and the man stab Benji left hand by the wrist on a box. Benji groan in pain and the man say:

Aren't we brave?

And he stab Benji left hand on the middle of the hand on the box. And the other man is smiling looking at the torture. Maria see that one of Benji pistols that fallen from the holster and is near of her. Maria move to get it and Benji say:

This is all that you can do?

And the man frown in anger and pull a shot gun and aim at Benji chest. And Maria have picked the pistol and she fire on the one who threaten her. Diego look back and see the companion fall. Benji remove the knifes from his hand and leap to his other gun. Diego shot at Benji who dodge with a somersault and pick his knife by the belt. Diego shot it and Benji is kneeled on the floor and the man is smiling pointing the shotgun to him. But on Benji left hand his other pistol is fuming and the man fall with three holes on the chest. And they hear footsteps behind the. Benji dash backwards moving closer to Diego and point his gun to the steps Maria do the same. Diego pull his thumb and remove it. A thin wire appear and he wrap around Benji. He see it and duck. But the wire cut the barrel of his gun and half of his ponytail. Diego pick the shot gun and in a flow move Benji move to the left and a shot is heard. The shotgun blast hit a wall. And a hole appear on Diego forehead. Benji pistol barrel fly in the opposite direction and smoke rises from the gun. Benji have a cut on his fore head on the left side and is bleeding on his face. Maria have shot a third man. And Benji move to then limping and he cut the rope from the duo. And he sit next to then and Maria say:

Are you okay?

And Benji say:

Just give me a week to rest and I will be just fine. By the way thanks.

And she say:

No prob.

And Benji remove the magazine from the destroyed pistol and toss the pistol aside and put the magazine on his pocket. And Maria say:

Too bad. That was a good pistol.

And Benji say:

It was. So what about a ten minutes break?

And Maria say:

Sounds good.

And Sakura is gathering they weapons and give then to the owner. And Sakura say:

That wire is made from what?

And Benji say:

A titanium alloy. Is a monofilament wire. Can cut almost everything.

And Sakura see the large amount of black hair in the floor and say:

It sure have.

And Benji take out his boots and wrap some bandages on his foot and put it back on. And Maria say:

I guess that you will need to fix your hair later.

And he say:

I guess so. At least only cutted half of it.

And Maria stay quiet. And they move on the two girl's notice that Benji is limping. But stay quiet. And they hear gunfire in a near run and move faster to there. They see Gino and many other guards facing the remaining battle high. And Maria say:

Well we found then.

And Benji nod and he and the blonde get they guns and shot at the rangers that are with they back turned to then. And with shots from both sides the rangers fall. Gino is with out the fore arms thanks to Benji and Maria. And they meet the others. And Benji say:

Miki burn his wounds. Tie him up. We will take him for questioning.

And the brunet nod. And Julietta say:

Well I guess that you three didn't needed rescue.

And Maria say:

Actually no. We have quiet trip right?

And Sakura say:

Yep.

And Benji smile. They leave the base and see the truck waiting for then. They load the source of information and themselves. And Aki is patching up Maria and she say:

Well for a change he did a good job with you. You just need a dose of this and a night of sleep and you will be brand new.

And Maria say:

Good.

And Aki say:

Now you. Benji raise your sleeve first.

And he do and they see a blackened bandages on his right forearm. And Aki cut then and they see a large black area on his skin and Aki say:

It is quite advanced. The infection is all over your forearm. The poison was annulled but the infection no.

And Aki cut his arm with an scalpel and black blood come out from the cut mixed with a dark pus. And Aki say:

Luckily it haven't reached the blood stream. Only formed a depot around the wound.

And Aki clean the wound and sew it and Kumi heal it. And Aki say:

Why you haven't used the anti-biotical?

And Benji say:

I used what remained after give to Maria.

And Aki sigh and they stop in a hotel and Aki say:

Okay. We can call this a day. Is over midnight. So we all have to rest.

And they nod and move to a floor. Aki and Benji stay in the truck and Aki say:

Okay now I can weld your bones.

And he nod and he lay over a table. One hour later Benji walk in a room after take a shower. He is wearing sweater, blue cotton pants and a pair of sleepers. His hair is loose and he is drying it with a towel. He sigh seeing that the only thing separating his bed from the others is a thin cloth curtain. And he think:

What can I do about it? Aki rented a cheap pension. Gee she could at least place us in a better hotel. Well since everyone one is like this I can't really complain.

And he open the curtain of his bed. He is surprised to see that his bed is actually taken. Mana is sited on his bed still wearing his jacket. And Benji put the towel over his shoulders and say in sign language:

Why you are here? I thought that you have your own bed.

And she answer:

I don't want to stay alone.

And Benji say:

But then why you haven't asked to one of the girls?

And she say:

You are my sister boyfriend. And you killed Mara. I feel safe around you.

And Benji say:

But...

He stop and look at the girl violets eyes and he say:

You can sleep in my bed. But please don't think that I will do anything. You are too young. And I think that one sister is enough.

And she nod. Benji take the jacket from her and give her a t-shirt and say:

This will be better to sleep. Is not so hard.

And she nod and put it on. He lay her in the bed gently. She snuggle at his and rest her head on his lap. And she say:

Can you sing for me?

And Benji say:

I don't know any lullabies.

And she say:

Anyone is fine.

And he nod and think a bit and say:

Okay. Is from an anime but is good okay.

And she nod and Benji sing in a low voice softly caressing the girl hair in a motion that he have done uncountable times with her older sister:

yami no yozora ga futari wakatsu no wa

yobiau kokoro hadaka ni suru tame

kazari nugisute subete nakusu toki

nanika ga mieru

kaze yo watashi wa tachimukau

yukou kurushimi no umi e to

kizuna kono mune ni kizande

kudakeru nami wa hatenaku tomo

nani wo motomete daremo arasou no?

nagashita chishio hana wo sakaseru no?

toutoki ashita kono te ni suru made

deaeru hi made

kaze yo watashi wa tachimukau

yukou kagayaki wo mezashite

inori kono mune ni dakishime

samayou yami no you na mirai

kaze yo watashi wa osorenai

ai koso mitsukedashita kiseki yo

kimi wo shinjite'ru yorokobi

arashi wa ai ni kizuku tame ni fuite'ru

The dark night sky separates us

to lay bare our hearts as they call out to each other.

Cast off your useless trappings. Some things can only be seen

when you've lost everything.

Oh wind, I will stand and face you!

I will go to the sea of anguish,

though bonds cut my chest,

and the crushing waves are endless.

What does everyone seek by fighting?

Does spilled blood cause flowers to bloom?

Until the precious tomorrow is in my hands...

Until the day we meet...

Oh wind, I will stand and face you!

I will go and head for the brilliance.

Embracing prayer to my heart,

I wander the seemingly dark future

Oh wind, I am not afraid!

Love is the miracle I have found!

It's my joy to believe in you.

The storm blows so that we might realize our love.

In the middle of the song the girl yawn and close her eyes. And she fall in sleep. Benji stop caressing her and laid the girl head in the pillow softly. He cover her and so his surprise a female voice say in a low tone:

You actually have a good singing voice.

And Benji is surprised and see Maria on the edge of the bed. And he say also in a low tone:

Why you are wake?

And Maria say:

For nothing. Well Kimihito-sempai always say that you have a way to put girls in sleep. I guess that he is right after all.

And Benji say:

I don't think that he meant like this.

And she nod agreeing. And say:

But I wanted to thank you for giving me that anti-poison and anti-biotical. But why you gave me almost all of it?

And Benji say:

I have a better resistance than you for that. Besides I...

And she say:

I know take care of you subordinates.

And Benji say:

Well almost. I was going to say friends. Or you feel offended by that?

And she deny and he say:

I like to think of the people who fight with me of my friends. That are people who I can trust my back to.

An Maria say:

I see. But I am still a bit impressed.

And Benji say:

I guess that is normal.

And she say:

How could you fight like that? Aki said that you was almost crippled.

And Benji say:

Fighting. I guess that those two falls that you and Sakura was on over me weakened my bones. At least I have stronger bones.

And Maria say:

By taking all that damage and stay walking must be.

And Benji say:

Is better you go to bed. Tomorrow we will do almost the same thing.

And she nod and walk away. Benji sit on the floor beside the bed and think:

Well I guess that in one way or another I will have to call Haruka. She needs to pick up Mana. I wonder how she will react knowing that for almost one year Mana was a sex slave. I guess that I will kill Gino in some painful way.

And he look at the blonde girl and whisper:

You are safe now. Just rest and forget the bad memories.

And Benji fall on sleep too.

END OF THE CHAPTER FORTY FIFE:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	46. Information

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

And Tanaka walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Hoshie Tanaka. I belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use me and my friends and families.

And Benji say:

Now the things are harder.

And Tanaka say:

So what else happened?

And Benji say:

Is a secret.

And she say:

What?!

And Benji say:

Is not of your business.

And she say:

Is not fair keep so many things from me.

And he say ignoring her:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

CHAPTER FORTY SIX: Information.

On the next morning Benji wake with most of the battle high. He walk to Aki and the brunet say:

So what you will do with her?

And Benji say:

Give her a call and tell her. Also tell her to come here to pick her up. I think that she will be better with the sister.

And Aki nod and walk away. After a breakfast and a shower they move away. They return to the shrine and most of the battle high move to the shrine. In the truck only stay Benji, Aki and Kumi. They move to where they tossed Gino and Benji drag him to a room. And sit him in a chair and chain him in there. And he say:

I will be very simple. You have few choices. Or you tell me what you want and I kill you fast. Or you stay quiet and I torture you until you tell me what I want. In the other side of the door have a nurse and a healer. So I can be as rough as I want to. And since you hurted a Hojo girl I and hoping that you decide to keep your mouth shut so I can torture you.

And Gino stay quiet and Benji say:

I thought so.

And he punch Gino hard in the chest. Sound of snapping bones are heard loudly. On the other side of the room Kumi flinch. And Aki place a hand over her shoulder and say:

I know. This is a side of his personality that he don't show very often. He is pretty mad.

And Kumi nod. In the shrine Ogami say:

Why Miss Aki, Benji-sempai and Kumi-chan are not here?

And Julietta say:

They are working.

And Sakura say:

Working?

And Julietta nod. Iris is with Mana trying to cheer the girl. After a half hour Maria leave the shrine and walk to the truck. She see Aki and Kumi. Kumi is covering her eyes and Aki is looking by a screen with a bland expression. And she hear Benji voice shout:

Where is the base?!

And then a sound of bones breaking. She look to the screen and she stop on shock. Benji is with his remaining pistol and he have smashed Gino shoulder with the handle. And Benji say:

Where is the base?!

And Gino face is a mess of blood and some white spots of bones. His body is covered with blood and wounds. And Benji hit Gino in the groin with the gun barrel and the man shout crying in pain. And Benji say:

Where is the base?

And Gino say:

In the Mount Fuuma. But you will never get there alive!

And he get up and try to attack Benji. A shot is heard. The screen is covered with blood and Benji say:

Your usefulness is over so is your life.

And Benji move out of the room and say:

You hear it Aki.

And she nod and say:

We clean up later. At least is Sei truck.

And Benji see Maria behind the duo and he turn his eyes from her and the blonde walk away. And Aki say:

From that deliver is about to arrive. At nine will be here.

And Benji nod and Kumi walk away too. And Aki say:

Well go clean yourself and rest.

And Benji say:

I do it a bit later. I have to pay a visit to someone.

And Aki say:

That is right. I forgot that. So what you will do?

And Benji say:

Kill her.

And Aki sigh and say:

With out a sword?

And Benji say:

What I can do about it? Gino send my new sword to Terry. At least I know that no one of then can use it. But that is sure giving me trouble. But I can handle with Monique with my knife and my pistol.

And Aki say:

You know that doing that will give trouble to our truce.

And Benji say:

They broke it first.

And Aki say:

Fine. Just stay in touch.

And he nod and walk to the back of the truck and pick a car and drive away. He stop in a hotel and get out of the car and move to the trunk and open it. And to his surprise Maria is there pointing her gun to him and he say:

What you are doing?

And Maria say:

I ask that. Why you are going to kill then?

And Benji say:

Not all of then. Get out of there and put that gun on the holster and I will give you a small explanation.

He help her to get out of the trunk and take her by the arm to the hotel bar. After order a drink Maria say:

Okay explain.

And Benji say:

You know that you just ruined my plan.

And she say:

Kill then only because they are on the way is not something that the good guys do.

And Benji say:

If I was a good guy I would worry about it.

And she say:

What you mean by that?

And Benji say:

The only thing that separate me from the bad guys, is the fact that I am working to the right side. I use most of the methods that they use. I am as cold and I don't give much for my enemies.

And he stop and the waitress serve then a cup of coffee. She walk away and Maria say:

But then why you said that last night? And singed for Mana?

And Benji say:

That was all true. But in combat I am not different from then. Besides there is a thing.

And Maria say:

A thing?

And he say in Russian:

Yes. I was suspicious about it have a while. Last night it became stronger. And Gino confirmed it today.

And she say in Russian:

And what is that?

And Benji say:

Remember why they broke in the Seino Company?

And she say:

To steal the genetic code of you and the others.

And Benji nod and say:

To create an army of clones. But that would not prevent then from creating a army of rangers.

And Maria say:

You mean that they are clones?!

And Benji nod and say:

You noticed that most of the guards are almost the same? That there was no way for then have such large number since the original group was of about thirty.

And Maria say:

So they cloned someone to make then.

And Benji say:

The zombies was defected clones raised by magic. I recalled of something while torturing Gino.

And she say:

And what was that?

And Benji say:

I killed Diego. And that Monique hates escargot. And she ordered that in the dinner.

And Maria say:

So she is a clone?

And Benji nod and say:

Yes. I am guessing that they are Terry back up. He tried to make me give information to then so he would know how much we know. And also to distract us. He was not counting that the nun would found me and I would rescue her.

And Maria say:

So you will kill her.

And Benji say:

Monique and the others rangers. We don't need more enemies in the enemy base. And I wanted to finish it before the noon.

And Maria say:

And I screw it up.

And Benji nod and say:

But I think that I can turn that in something good.

And she say:

How?

And Benji say:

Well we will need a disguise for you.

And she say:

Disguise?

And Benji nod and say:

Yep. Follow me.

And he put some money in the table and they walk away. Benji stop a chambermaid. Maria is few meters away and she is surprised to see how fast the maid pick his hand and take him away. Few minutes later Benji come back with a black maid clothes and he say:

Here you go. Your disguise. I guess that is about your size.

And Maria say:

How you got that?

And Benji say:

Advanced seduction class 05.

And Maria say:

You took classes?

And Benji say:

Well I had very good examples. And lots of experience. Now enter in the bathroom and put that on.

Maria blush picking up the clothes and she say:

I have to?

And Benji say:

Yes.

And she enter in the bathroom. Ten minutes later she come out with the black dress with a white apron, with a white cap and white gloves and Benji let out a whistle and say:

Wow! Totally different.

And she is blushing deeply and she say:

What I do with my clothes?

And Benji pick then and put on a shoulder bag that is under his long jacket. And Benji say:

Where is the revolver?

And she say:

With me. I need it.

And he nod and he say:

Fine. Now is get a small car and it will be over.

And she follow him. In a floor Benji pick up a car that was in the hall. While they walk away they hear the voice of a chambermaid searching for it. And Maria is pushing it and they get in the elevator and Benji say:

It is simple. You act like a chambermaid to get the door open. Then I will take you out of the way and I will enter in the room. Got it?

And she nod. And say:

Damn I guess that I should have minded my own business. If I knew that you would put my in this maid outfit.

And Benji say:

You are looking good.

And Maria say:

Don't push me.

And he smile. And she say:

By the way you know where is they room?

And Benji nod and touch at his nose and say:

Yep. I know very well.

And Maria say:

You smell then?!

And Benji say:

Yes. I even know the period of all of you girls by now. You and your friends get the period in the same time.

And she slap him and say:

How dare you.

And Benji say:

Don't blain me. Is not my fault having enhanced senses. I can't help. Is like a dog. He can't turn off his smelling sense.

And she say:

Well you could at least not said that. God I feel violated.

And Benji rub his cheek and think:

Haruka also said that. And Aki. And Sachiko and Miki. I guess that I should stop telling people about it.

And they arrive in the floor and Benji say:

That room.

And Maria nod and knock in the door. And a voice say from the other side:

Who is it?

And Maria say:

Is the chambermaid. I am here to change the sheets.

And the voice say:

At last! I called it have one hour!

And the door opens and Monique is on the other side. Benji leap from the ceiling and fall over the woman. He take her in and slam her in a wall. He quickly knock then all unconscious and Maria say:

Okay that was impressive. You took less than one minute.

And Benji say:

Tricks of the trade.

And he check on then he pick his palm top on his vest and take a hair sample from Monique and say:

Yep a clone. They even changed the genetic code to become more aggressive.

And Maria see many electronic devices on the room and few women in the beds with some king of cables on the ear. And Maria say:

That is what?

And Benji say:

Reloading. He place the palm top on a computer and after few minutes there is a bip and he pick it up. And he say:

Let's go. I armed the self-destruction of the clones. They will turn in water in two minutes.

And she nod and they walk away. And Maria say:

That was quite easy.

And Benji say:

No matter how similar to the original a clone can't copy the original true power. If was the real ones I would have some trouble.

And they get in an elevator. Walking out of it they see Henri and Jean. The duo recognize then and run after then. Benji and Maria run away from then and Maria say:

Why you don't kill then?!

And Benji say:

Those two are stronger! And we are in a very public area!

And Maria is holding the dress skirt to not fall on the ground. And they enter in a small square and a car block they path. And Benji look back and see Henri picking up a gun. He grab Maria and put his hand between her legs. And two shots are heard. Part of Maria skirt rips and he leap over the car and Henri gun explode on his hand. And Benji land and he put Maria on the ground and she say:

Don't use me as your action instrument!

And Benji say:

Excuse me! It was an emergency! I forgot my pistol in the car!

And they pass by the square followed by the duo. They turn a corner and enter in the first store in there. The pursuers know that they are close and begun to search. And Benji and Maria look around and they see a punch of young men's with glasses and an odd appearance and the shop goods are anime related products going from mangas to garage kits. And characters costumes. And the otakus look at the couple. And Maria say in Russian:

Now what?

And Benji say also in Russian:

We get more disguises.

And he pick her by the hand. And pull her to the clothes area. And they hear some of then say:

Lucky bastard! Check out the babe that he have! And she is on a maid costume!

And Maria blush and Benji say:

Ignore then.

And Maria say:

I am trying.

And Benji pass by the racks and he pull a long red trench coat. And he give to Maria. He also pick a set of jeans pants, a leather outfit, a pair of boots and a long travel bag. He say:

Okay your disguise is ready.

And she say:

You want me to dress this?!

And he say:

Is closer of your normal clothes.

And he look on the racks and he pick a set of a fire red kimono and hakama. A white kimono, a katana and a silver haired wig with two dog ears. And he walk to the counter and he say:

Excuse me. Do you have hair fixer?

And the clerk say:

Sure.

And Benji say:

I also want a pair of those glasses that Vash the stampede uses. And a koto-dama necklace. The costume of the lady and mine too.

And the clerk nod and give then the goods and the total Benji pay and he say:

You mind if we change here?

And the clerk say:

No. We have dressing rooms in the back.

And Benji and Maria walk to there. And Benji say:

Okay you fix your hair to get up and spiked. Put your clothes and the glass. Put the maid outfit in the bag and your gun in the holster of the costume.

And Maria nod. Benji walk to another room. Fifteen minutes later they come out dressed like Vash the stampede and Inu-yasha. And Maria say seeing Benji:

Okay now this day have become way weirder.

And he give her his folded clothes and the shoulder bag and say:

Put on your bag.

And she nod and Maria say:

Well these clothes are not so bad. But this leather sleeve is a bit annoying.

And Benji say:

Trust me. Is better than walk bare footed.

And Maria put on the yellow glasses and Benji put on the koto-dama necklace. And he say:

You know you should change your hair style a bit. Show more your eyes.

And Maria blush a bit and say:

I like on this way.

And they walk by the shop and walk away. And Benji say:

On the other side of the street is having an anime festival. The area is large and have an exit to the other side of the street. Dressed like this in there will not call any attention.

And she nod and they walk in the building. Henri and Jean see the dressed couple but ignore then. Seeing that more people is walking to the building dressed like an anime character. In the building is worse than in the shop. And Maria say:

At least this is a male outfit.

And Benji is with his arms crossed and he say:

Well it kind of suits you. An impressive marksman with blonde hair and green eyes. You two even have similar clothes taste.

And Maria say:

At least I am not a weird thing with dog ears.

And Benji sigh. A teen stop then and say:

Excuse me! You two are so well impersonated! Can I take a picture of you two?!

And the teen is dressing a school uniform with a short green skirt with a white shirt whit a green collar and she say:

Please Inu-yasha!

And there is a girl close to her and she is wearing a priestess outfit and she say:

For your beloved Kikyou.

And the other say:

No for me your Kagome!

And Maria say in Russian:

What is happening?

And Benji answer her in the same language:

In the anime that this character belongs have a love triangle between this character and two girls. And they are dressed like the girls.

And Benji is forced to pose between the two and Maria take the picture. And the girls hand him a Polaroid of the picture and walk away with one and Maria say:

Okay this was odd.

And Benji say:

I say the same.

And he put the picture on his kimono. Later they are stopped by two girls dressed like the two girls from Trigun now Maria is forced to pose. The girl give to her a copy and Maria say:

Why we just don't get out of here?

And Benji say:

Good idea.

And they walk around the crowd they are stopped by others teens dressed like characters from the animes. In the other side of the be animes are stopped by others teens dressed like characters from the animes r and she say:

9999999999999uilding they walk away calmly and move to the hotel and get the car and drive away. And Maria say on the passenger seat:

God that place was awful.

And Benji say:

It wasn't so bad.

And Maria say:

Come on they asked to us act like the characters! And you made me say that stupid line.

And Benji say:

Sorry but was the only one that I could recall. At least they didn't forced you into a romantic scene like they did with me. That girl almost kissed me thank god the time was over.

And Maria say teasing:

Really? I thought that you was enjoying yourself.

And Benji say:

You too.

And they stay quiet. They park on the shrine and walk the stairs to the house and they are seen by the hanagumi and the battle high and there was a unanimous laugh of all of then. And Kimihito say:

Oh my god! Look is Inu-yasha! Be careful with his deadly claw.........

And he stop with a sword nailed between his legs very close of his crotch. And everyone stop and Benji say:

Good.

And Maria smirk and they walk to the house. And Aki say:

Okay Benji explain the cosplays.

And Benji give then a quick explanation and Aki say:

Well at least part of the job is done.

And Benji toss to Yuu the palm top and she connect to her computer and begin to work. And Fuu younger sister say looking at Maria:

That gun is real?

And Maria say:

Yes.

And Chisa say to Benji:

If I dress like Kagome or Kikyou you go out with me?

And Benji answer is short and simple:

No.

And Benji take out thr is short and simple:

out with mne?:

close of his crotch. y the hanagumi and the battle high and there was a unamine wig. And Miki say:

Hey can I have the koto-dama necklace?

And Benji take it off and give it to her. And she smile evilly and she walk away. And Benji sit on the porch and Maria follow him and take out the boots. And Iris say:

You two are amazing. Why Iris could not go too?

And Benji say:

We didn't went to the festival. Besides this was and is only a disguise.

And Iris pouts. After change to his normal clothes Benji is walking on the shrine. Shuji walk to him and say:

Benji I need to talk with you. Is very important.

And Benji nod and they walk to a more distant part of the shrine. And Benji say:

What is wrong Shuji? You look worried.

And the swordsman say:

Benji is very important. I know that you have loved once. I will not ask to you understand my reasons but I was ask to you release me from the battle high. And to take this letter to the dean when you go back to the school.

And Benji say:

What is happening? What the fact of I have loved have to do with this?

And Benji read the letter and say:

A request of transference?! To Miyanomori high? Shuji what is going on?!

And Shuji say:

I am quitting the school in the Asao high. I want to stay here.

And Benji say:

Who?

And Shuji blush and say:

You know is Fuu the daughter of the priestess.

And Benji sigh and say:

I should have guessed that. Few days ago when I arrived you two was close of kissing. Then I ordered you to stay over to protect then. I should have guesses that two old fashioned and traditionally raised couple like you and she would end up together.

And Shuji say:

I am sorry Benji! But I can't change my feelings! I want to stay here and protect her and her family!

And Benji say:

We will miss your sword on this battle. And we will miss you too.

END OF THE CHAPTER FORTY SIX:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The cities of Sawamura, Tsukiakari and Kowa are fictional. Any semblances with real Japanese's cites by name or location are coincidence. Taking out the states and the capitals all the others cites are fictional. As well locations as shrines, river, mountains and others locations.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	47. Battle preparations

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

And Tanaka walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Hoshie Tanaka. I belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use me and my friends and families.

And Benji say:

Now the things are harder.

And Tanaka say:

So what else will happen?

And Benji say:

Is a secret.

And she say:

Come on tell me.

And Benji say:

Is not of your business. Besides it would ruin the surprise.

And she say:

Is not fair keep so many things from me.

And he say ignoring her:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN: Battle preparations.

After change to his normal clothes Benji is walking on the shrine. Shuji walk to him and say:

Benji I need to talk with you. Is very important.

And Benji nod and they walk to a more distant part of the shrine. And Benji say:

What is wrong Shuji? You look worried.

And the swordsman say:

Benji is very important. I know that you have loved once. I will not ask to you understand my reasons but I was ask to you release me from the battle high. And to take this letter to the dean when you go back to the school.

And Benji say:

What is happening? What the fact of I have loved have to do with this?

And Benji read the letter and say:

A request of transference?! To Miyanomori high? Shuji what is going on?!

And Shuji say:

I am quitting the school in the Asao high. I want to stay here.

And Benji say:

Who?

And Shuji blush and say:

You know is Fuu the daughter of the priestess.

And Benji sigh and say:

I should have guessed that. Few days ago when I arrived you two was close of kissing. Then I ordered you to stay over to protect then. I should have guesses that two old fashioned and traditionally raised couple like you and she would end up together.

And Shuji say:

I am sorry Benji! But I can't change my feelings! I want to stay here and protect her and her family!

And Benji say:

We will miss your sword on this battle. And we will miss you too.

And Shuji say:

I am sorry.

And Benji say:

I understand Shuji and I will not be against it.

And Shuji bow deeply and say:

Thank you very much!

And he walk away. Benji stay there and from behind a tree Julietta say:

So he left. That is placing us in trouble.

And Benji say:

No much. Besides I would not ask for him do something that he don't want. This mission can kill us all.

And Julietta say:

You are too soft. Especially when have romance in the middle of it.

And Benji shrug and walk away singing:

Sore wa ai ja nai

Ai wa sore ja nai

Ai shite 'ru kedo ai sarete wa inai

(English lyrics)

This is not love

Love is not this

I love, but I am not loved.

Julietta bust in laugh and say:

Baka!

And Benji smile and he hear Julietta say:

How can you make jokes at such serious moment?

And Benji stop and look at her over his shoulder and he say:

Who is worse sister? I who made the joke or you who laugh from it?

And she walk to him and say passing her arm around his waist:

I don't know.

And he pass his over her shoulders and they begun to sing Excel Saga opening theme in duet. And they get near of the house where Maria is giving to Hoshie singing lessons and Benji and Julietta shout loud the last part of the song:

Ochite yuku no mo oboreru no mo

Nani mo kamo ga ano kata no tame

Baka demo aho demo kamawanai

Ai to iu na no chuuseishin.

(English lyrics)

I might fall down and die, and I might drown

But everything's for his sake

I might be an idiot, I might be a fool, but I don't care

This is a loyalty you might call love.

And Sumire say:

Why those two are singing such ridiculous song?

And Aki say with a small smile:

Just for fun.

And Sumire sigh and Maria say:

Hoshie pay attention!

And the chestnut haired nod. And Aki say:

Well you two sound happy.

And Benji say:

Is better celebrating before a battle so if you die you had your last party.

And Aki say:

Well you got a point. Now come on everyone. I got the deliver waiting for us.

And they all move to the parking lot and Aki say:

Why Shuji is not?

And Benji say:

Let it be. I explain later.

And she nod. And they arrive and see a smaller truck and Aki say:

Well it took a while but is finally ready. Taking out make the new guys an armor the harder things was build armor for you!

And Aki smack Benji in the head. And the cabin door opens and Sachiko say:

MOM?!

And Madoka smile and say:

Yep. I came check on you two and over Reina and my nieces. Well first of all let's check the armors.

And they nod. Madoka open the truck doors and she say:

It is made of tengin alloy. Very strong.

And in there have many armors. All in the size of an each member of the battle high and in dark colors taking out few parts in the shoulders and the helmets. And Madoka say:

Here is yours Benji. It was hard to reinforce it with out increase the weight.

And she point to an armor in dark metal blue color with the wrist, ankles, belt and the fingers in blood metal red. The helmet is have open one that show the top of his head and, it cover the back of his head. The forehead and the sides of his head. The front part is open on the fore head have a small crystal like device, on the sides have some kind of spikes one coming from each side that begun on the cheeks and raise in the air like antennas. The armor cover his neck with a dark blue cloth with some metal protection, the shoulders and chest have a breastplate covering it in the metal blue color it have two red lines on the chest that goes to the shoulders. Under it the same dark blue clothes. On his waist have a belt where start the armor legs, the legs are blue with the ankles in red. The boots from the armor have a reinforced tip and heel. The armor arms it just have the fore arms and the gloves. All in metal the metal fingers with reinforced knuckles. The elbow also covered by the armor also reinforced like all the joints. On the right leg have a gun holster, on his waist in the back have a place to hold a knife. On his left leg have a small bag. And Benji say:

It is different from the others.

And Madoka say:

Well the others have closed helms and are black. Well taking out the own weapons changes. But your armor is about seven kilos heavier than the others that weight fife.

And Kohran say:

You are saying that all the armors weight fife kilos?!

And Madoka say:

Yes. Tengin is very light and very strong. So all the armor weight fife kilos. Benji armor is twice thicker so is two times heavier.

And Aki say:

Okay everyone put then on. We have one day and a half to finish this.

And the nod and pick the armor with the respective name over it. On the shrine Madoka see Reina and the duo smile and hug the other. They sit and have a tea. Meanwhile Julietta is helping Hoshie to dress her armor and the red head say:

Is easy to put it on.

And Julietta is already fully dressed. And the others are half dressed. And they chat. A half hour later Aki say to the now heavy armored group:

Okay each helmet have an internal headset. So we can talk to the other and to the base. And each armor also keep a track of the user vital stats. So we know when you are wounded, tired and others things. The armor also enhance the strength by two with internal micro engines. The armor will feel by your body electrical signs when the enhancement is needed and will act. In an emergency you have to give a command and the helmet will fully close. The armor recycle air. You can go underwater. The visor can be lowered with an order too. It increase the sight, allow to see in the dark, see heat, energy, give important status and maps, have an aiming system and have many others functions.

And Aki take a deep breath and Benji say:

You only have to vocalize. The armor will record the command and that will be the way to activate the functions.

They see Benji helmet close the lower half just letting his eyes show up and a metal blue visor come down and close the helmet front. And on the opening on the top of the helmet is also closed and Benji say:

See. Is like this.

And they nod and the helmet opens again. And they all nod. Few minutes later Benji walk to Aki leaving the others in the truck. And he say:

Aki I want to you take Mana to where that nun is.

And Aki say:

Benji I don't know if is an smart move. For we know she might be on they side.

And Benji say:

She is not. I can tell it by her eyes.

And Aki say:

Still she might be carrying something with out knowing.

And Benji say:

Giver her a full scan. Just take her there. I don't want to leave her somewhere that might be dangerous.

And Aki say:

Man you really lose your common sense when it comes to a Hojo girl. You was the one who said to not tell you or the others where we hidden then.

And Benji say:

Is the same thing. But only taking here there. Come on Aki I will fight better knowing that she is safe.

And Aki say:

Fine. Just tell me what happened with Shuji?

And Benji explain to her. And she chuckle and say:

Well we are sure losing power. And you are a big guy with a butter heart.

And Aki walk away and Benji sigh. He walk back in the truck and Julietta toss him a mantle and say:

Here you go. The defacer cross.

And Benji say:

Well at least look more like a trench coat than the older version.

And he put the mantle over his shoulders and it cover him until the ankles. And Maria say:

Well this armor is not so uncomfortable as I thought that would be.

And Sumire say:

Yes. I can move so freely.

And Kimihito say:

They are designed to not hold the movements. So you can move freely.

And Reni say:

But why we use this defacer cross?

And Benji say:

Well this is to cover the armor so we can walk around. And it also add an extra defense. Not to mention that is good when is cold. And the name was given because it deface energy attacks. But not all of then. So is part of the issue armor.

And Orihime say:

But black? It haven't magenta?

And Benji say:

Oh shut up. And don't complain. This is to mingle in the dark, in forests and in any combat situation. Not to fashionable.

And Orihime face get red in anger. And they walk to the shrine and Madoka say:

Okay you guys are looking ready. By the way Benji, Nana send a hi.

And Benji say:

Say to her that I own her a dinner.

And Madoka say:

Well she told me to remind you of that. But never mind you still remember. So Aki begin the mission. I deal to taking her.

And Aki nod. The battle high move to a truck and Kohran say:

Who is Nana?

And Benji say:

Well is a friend who gave me a hand last night.

And they get in one of the trucks and Aki drive then away. There is a slight tense silence on the truck. It is only broken by the sound of the weapons being checked again. And Hoshie and Ayane are looking very nervous. The hanagumi is slight tense. And the battle high is relaxed. And Miki say:

Hoshie and Ayane relax. It will not be so hard.

And Ayane say:

Not so hard?! I am going to a war!

And Sachiko say:

Is not a war. Is only a small battle. War take years and involve many people.

And Ayane say:

Still don't change the fact that I can die!

And Ogami say:

Look is really wise take then too?

And Benji say:

We need as much power as we can have. Since Shuji left and the guardians are busy is only us. With some luck we might end it by the mid night.

And Maria say:

If we get luck.

And Benji nod. And Aki say:

We just left the city. Now we will move to the Mount Fuuma. Benji place on the waist his knife and Julietta say:

I guess that it will be a hell of a weekend. And today is only Friday.

And Benji say:

Well let's hope that the party is good.

And Kimihito say:

Well if is bad we will take the house down.

And Miki say:

And what is what you do every time when you get drunk.

And they laugh. And Sakura say:

How you guys can joke about serious things?

And Sachiko say:

Is better fight with a light mood and relaxed than tense and worried.

And Sakura say:

But we should be concentrating to fight.

And Benji say:

That we do there. Now just try to relax.

And Sakura nod not so comfortable with it. And Aki begun to sing:

tatoeba kimi no sono ude ga

kusari ni tsunagaretemo

tatoeba itsuka kono sora ga

moetsukite shimau to shite mo

kibou dake wa shinjite

kagayaku hoshi no kage ni yami ga suberu sekai ga aru

tatta hitotsu no inochi soko ni tozashita mama ja lonely boy

koko ni bokura ga deatta wake wa

kanarazu aru no dakara ah-ah ah-ah

tatoeba kimi ga kanashimi ni

kuzuresou ni natte mo

tatoeba boku no kono mune ga

dakitomeru chikara ni nareba

asu mo kitto We can survive

kowareta toki o koete ikiru shinjitsu ga aru nara

todokanu omoi himete hiza o kakaeta mama ja lonely girl

kitto bokura mo tadoritsukeru sa

harukana YUUTOPIA e ah-ah ah-ah

tatoeba kimi no sono ude ga

kusari ni tsunagaretemo

tatoeba itsuka kono sora ga

moetsukite shimau to shite mo

kibou dake wa shinjite

tatoeba kimi ga kanashimi ni

kuzuresou ni natte mo

tatoeba boku no kono mune ga

dakitomeru chikara ni nareba

asu mo kitto We can survive

(English lyrics)

Even If your arms

are bound by chains

Even if the sky

burns out completely one day

Believe only in hope

In the shadow of a shining star there is a world controlled by gloom

But you only have one life Don't shut it away there, lonely boy

There is definitely a reason why

we happened to meet here, ah-ah ah-ah

Even if you collapse

from sadness

If my chest

embraces you more strongly

Tomorrow surely we can survive

To pass the times when you broke down When you were living in reality

Reaching those hidden feelings I embraced you on my knees, lonely girl

Surely we will struggle

to reach the distant utopia, ah-ah ah-ah

Even If your arms

are bound by chains

Even if the sky

burns out completely one day

Believe only in hope

Even if you collapse

from sadness

If my chest

embraces you more strongly

Tomorrow surely we can survive

And Aki stop and she say:

And now in the vocal the battle high fearless leader Benji. Okay everyone get ready.

And Benji sigh and he say:

Fine.

And Miki smile and he say:

Okay Aki you know what song is this so give me the back voice.

And he begin to sing: (the part between () are singed by Aki.)

sakotsu no kusari midare te takara shitade karame totte ageru

uemuki no BODEI sasae kirezuni kagi hirakusa (ANATA GA HOSHII)

kara mitsuku hoteri kotoba koete atsui shigeki no boritsumeru

kimagure na karada hisokana SURIRU ni ochite yukusa (IMASUKU HOSHII)

owaranai yokubou tsunagare ashikubi ni akai hana

samenai yume amai ROOPU kirenai sa Ah! MONOKUROOMU TORABURU

KUCHIBIRU kawakanai nureta meiro samayotteru

KUCHIBIRU kawakanai kuri kaesu wana kimi wo tsukami kirenai

(Give me Love again)

SHIITSU no PUURU de oyogi tsukare ase wo nugui tsumeta kunatte mo

ikenai kakudo de obiyaeru FURI no kimi wo sagasu (KANJITE HOSHII)

kodou nuri tsubusu teguchi ni iki wo tome oboreteru

GURII no yami hanaretai hanarenai sa Ah! MONOKUROOMU TORABURU

KUCHIBIRU ugokanai toketa NAIFU yami wo sakenai

KUCHIBIRU ugokanai tomadou hada kimi wo RIZUMU ni shibarenai

(Give me Love again)

kami ato ni damasare sakarai mogaku hodo mudanakoto

fureraretara subete wo ataete shimau Ah! MONOKUROOMU TORABURU

KUCHIBIRU kawakanai nureta meiro samayotteru

KUCHIBIRU kawakanai kuri kaesu wana kimi wo tsukami kirenai

KUCHIBIRU ugokanai toketa NAIFU yami wo sakenai

KUCHIBIRU ugokanai tomadou hada kimi wo RIZUMU ni shibarenai

(English lyrics)

The chain around your neck was a mess. I fixed it with my tongue.

I look over your body while you lie on your back, arching forward (I want you.)

Without whispering, I'll open you up. Heat entwines your body and goes beyond the words.

Hot sensation reaches it's peak. And your body falls into a quiet rhythm. (You want me.)

Chained with never-ending desire.

Like a red flower on an ankle.

A sweet dream that you never wake up from.

Deep in the mind of Monochrome Trouble

Moist lips. Wandering in a humid maze.

Moist lips. I do it again and again but I can't hold you enough.

(Give me Love again)

I get tired of swimming in the pool of sheets.

We wipe off the sweat and cool down.

Still you pretend to be scared.

But you strike a sexy pose and I look at you. (You're my only desire.)

I drown in your heart-stopping tricks.

I want to separate from this gray darkness.

No, I won't separate this Monochrome Trouble.

Unmoving lips. The hot knife can't cut the flesh.

Unmoving lips. My body is at a loss, and I can't chain you to the

rhythm.

(Give me Love again)

Try to guard against my bite.

It means nothing.

I'll touch you, you'll give me everything. Ah! Monochrome Trouble.

Moist lips. Wandering in a humid maze.

Moist lips. I do it again and again but I can't hold you enough.

Unmoving lips. The hot knife can't cut the flesh.

Unmoving lips. My body is at a loss, and I can't chain you to the rhythm.

And Benji stop singing and notice that most of the hanagumi girls are blushing. Iris that didn't get the second meaning are not blushing. And Aki say as if she was a radio station DJ:

And that was Himura Benji special the ending theme of Bastard!! Monochrome trouble. And boys and girls assured him the title of Asao high male revelation.

And Sumire shout:

That song is indecent!!

And Miki say:

Yeah! Again! Again!

And Benji say:

Once is enough.

And Aki say:

Now what about one of the new members take a the microphone. After all you all are used to it!

And the hanagumi chat around themselves and Ogami say:

They can pick the song?

And Benji say:

Yes. Is any one that they want to.

And the hanagumi nod. And the girls begin all to sing:

Hikari afurete uta ga umareru

Yokoso kotoshi mo kono gekijou e

Saa REVUE suteki na SHOW no hajimari

Saa REVUE yume no sekai e yukimasshou

Koisuru futari wa chachacha wo odoru

Chachacha chachacha chachacha

Chachacha chachacha chachacha

Yokini utaeba cha cha cha

Koisuru futari wa MAMBO wo odoro

MAMBO MAMBO PAPAYA

MAMBO MAMBO PAPAYA

Minna-sama goisshoni MMMMAMBO!

Koisuru futari wa machi de odoro

Zuntakatata zuntakatata zuntakatatata

Zuntakatata zuntakatata zuntakatatata

Genki ni ikou zuntakatatatatata

Aah kore ga REVUE (suteki na REVUE)

Tanoshii yume ga koyoi koko ni aru

Nakayoshi futari wa FOLKDANCE de odoro

Mae ni mae ni desasou

Mae ni mae ni desasou

Chotto tereru ne FOLKDANCE wa

Koisuru futari wa CANZONE wo odoro

Lalalalalalala la la la AMORE MIO

Jounetsu no uta CANZONE

Nakayoshi futari wa BOLERO wo odoro

Yume to mirai wo ai to kanashimi wo

Koko ni utao odorero

Aah kore ga REVUE (suteki na REVUE)

Tanoshii yume ga koyoi koko ni aru

Koisuru futari wa RHYTHM ni norou

Shooby da ba shooby da shooby da ba

Shooby da ba shooby da shooby da ba

Ah, atsui HEART ni RHYTHM AND BLUES

Koisuru futari wa kyuntari ni odoro

Haisa haisa haisa haisa sa

Haisa haisa haisa haisa sa

Shima no kade fuku yuun da

Koisuru futari wa RUMBA wo odoro

RUMBA RUMBA rum-rum-rum

RUMBA RUMBA rum-rum-rum

Tanoshiiku odoro yo RUMBA

Aah kore ga REVUE (suteki na REVUE)

Tanoshii yume ga koyoi koko ni aru

Hikari afurete uta ga umareru

Yokoso kotoshi mo kono gekijou e

Saa REVUE suteki na SHOW no hajimari

Saa REVUE yume no sekai e yukimasshou

Hikari afurete uta ga umareru

Yokoso kotoshi mo kono gekijou e

Saa REVUE suteki na SHOW no hajimari

Saa REVUE yume no sekai e yukimasshou

Saa REVUE koyoi koko ni

Saa REVUE yume no sekai e

(English lyrics)

With light overflowing, a song is born

Welcome to this theater

Now it's a revue a wonderful show is starting

Now it's a revue let's go to a world of dreams

The loving couple should dance the chachacha

Chachacha chachacha chachacha

Chachacha chachacha chachacha

Sing it like you know it cha cha cha

The loving couple should dance the mambo

Mambo mambo papaya

Mambo mambo papaya

Everyone do it together mmmmambo!

The loving couple should dance in the street

Zuntakatata zuntakatata zuntakatatata

Zuntakatata zuntakatata zuntakatatata

Let's go energetically, zuntakatatatatata

Oh, this is a revue (a wonderful revue)

A fun dream is here tonight

The two friends should dance a folkdance

To the front, to the front, then back

To the front, to the front, then back

This folkdance is a little nerve-racking

The loving couple should dance the canzone

Lalalalalalala la la la amore mio

The canzone is a passionate song

The two friends should dance the bolero

With dreams and the future, love and sadness

Let's show it by singing and dancing it here

With light overflowing, a song is born

Welcome to this theater

Now it's a revue a wonderful show is starting

Now it's a revue let's go to a world of dreams

The loving couple should ride the rhythm

Shooby da ba shooby da shooby da ba

Shooby da ba shooby da shooby da ba

Place rhythm and blues in the passionate heart

The loving couple should dance together

Haisa haisa haisa haisa sa

Haisa haisa haisa haisa sa

You're supposed to wear the striped jacket

The loving couple should dance the rumba

Rumba rumba rum-rum-rum

Rumba rumba rum-rum-rum

Let's have fun dancing the rumba

Oh, this is a revue (a wonderful revue)

A fun dream is here tonight

With light overflowing, a song is born

Welcome to this theater

Now it's a revue a wonderful show is starting

Now it's a revue let's go to a world of dreams

With light overflowing, a song is born

Welcome to this theater

Now it's a revue a wonderful show is starting

Now it's a revue let's go to a world of dreams

Now it's a revue right here tonight

Now it's a revue to the world of dreams

And everyone clap when they finish. And Aki smile knowing that she manage to get the tense mood way lighter. And she know very well that Benji know why she started the singing. One hour later they stop and they are near of the Mount and Aki say:

From here we will be on foot.

And they nod and leave the truck.

END OF THE CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends. The songs singed on the story don't belong to me. They are the opening theme of Vandread. Bastard!! Ending theme. And a Sakura Taisen music called Kora ga revue. And they don't belong to me. On this chapter is was also singed a small part of Excel saga opening theme.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	48. To the incoming battle

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. A tall man with long black hair tied on the base of his head, wearing dark blue pants, vest and shirt walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Benji Himura the writer and character of this story. This is my new Sakura Taisen/wars fic.

And Tanaka walk in the room and say:

Hi I am Hoshie Tanaka. I belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use me and my friends and families.

And Benji say:

Now the things are harder.

And Tanaka say:

So what else will happen?

And Benji say:

Is a secret.

And she say:

Come on tell me.

And Benji say:

Is not of your business. Besides it would ruin the surprise.

And she say:

Is not fair keep so many things from me.

And he say ignoring her:

Please enjoy the story.

And they walk away.

CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT: To the incoming battle.

They face the mount and Benji say:

Well is time to settle the scores.

And they began to move in a small path in the woods. They are all in silence. With the weapons in hands ready to combat. And Benji begin to move forward disappearing in the woods and Ogami say:

What he is going to do?

And Sachiko say:

He is going to scout the path ahead us. Since he is the faster one from us he will make sure that the path is clear so we can move safely.

And Kohran say:

Well I have a question. Why the flames that he produce are in a metal blue color?

And Aki say:

You mean the mystical flames?

And Kohran say:

Mystical flames?

And Aki say:

Well those blue flames are the fusion of three elements. Fire, lighting and ice. That flames burn way hotter than the normal ones and is way more powerful.

And Kohran say:

So he can't use normal fire?

And Aki say:

Well he can. But he is so used to the mystical ones that I guess that would be hard to him use the normal ones.

And they keep walking. And Julietta lead the group and she stop and say:

Wait here. It seen that have a trap ahead.

And Sakura say:

How you know that?

And she point to a broken twig and say:

That twig was broken by purpose. Benji and I have a silent code for this situations and that twig means stop right there.

And Sumire say:

Come on he could broke it when passing by.

And Maria say:

I don't know. He don't see the kind of person who would leave tracks. I have noticed that taking out few marks leaved to direct us he didn't left anything.

And Julietta say:

Not bad. You noticed then. Soon we will pass. Is only wait.

And then they hear a low whistle and Julietta say:

Let's move.

And they found a tree with a cross mark and Julietta say:

Stay away from that. He only removed the trigger from the trap. She is still active so be careful and don't get near of that tree.

And everyone nod. Few minutes later they see Benji crouched in the beginning of an opening in the woods and Julietta stop then and she say:

Don't make a noise.

And everyone nod. Benji get up and move his hand to make then get closer and they obey. And Benji say in a very low tone but they all hear:

This opening is guarded. There about twenty guards. All copies. The scent is the same so I can't say how many they really are. There is an abyss over there with a river running on the bottom.

And Orihime say:

And how you know that?

And Benji say:

I can feel the smell of the running water. And over there the verdure is livelier. So is easy to notice. I can see the tracks of the guards but they are one over the other and I can't say how many for sure. But by the numbers are at least twenty pairs.

And Ayase say:

Just great we will all die.

And Benji say:

With that spirit of yours you sure will. But they are not carrying fire arms. Only melee weapons.

And Julietta say:

You can't feel the scent of gun powder or gun oil?

And Benji deny and he say:

No. So they are ready to corporal combat.

And Julietta say:

Sachiko can you use the scan of your suit to see if have any kind of trap in there?

And Sachiko nod and she lower her helmet visor. And Sumire say:

Why we just don't go out there and go kill then?!

And Benji say:

We are less than twenty and they have an unknown number of expendable soldiers. I am not willing to die. But if you go that much go ahead.

And Sumire get a bit paler and Sachiko say:

No traps. But near of the cliff the ground is considerably unstable.

And Benji say:

Okay. So we split. Juli, Kimi, Miki and I lead the groups.

And they nod and Julietta say:

Okay, I will take Ogami and Orihime.

And Kimihito say:

I pick Kanna and Kohran.

And Miki say:

I will get Sakura and Sumire.

And Benji say:

I take Maria and Reni.

And that leaves still with no group Iris, Hoshie, Sachiko, Ayase, Kumi and Aki. And Benji say:

I will pick Hoshie. Since from all us she is the one with the smaller fighting skills.

And Julietta say:

I pick Kumi and Iris.

And Miki say:

So I get Sachiko. Since she is my sister and I could use a long distance fighter.

And Benji say:

Kimi you stay with Aki and Ayase.

And the blonde nod. And Benji say:

Keep radio silence, unless is important. We will act separately. The groups have an equal balance and power so we are all even.

And they nod and move away in four different ways. As they move silently dark figures appear in the field. One after another more armored guards appear. And they look at the sides and all the battlers know that the enemy is aware of then and they hold still. No one move a muscle. The wind blowing on the trees is the only sound that can be heard. And then in a blink of eyes a powerful blast hit Benji right in the chest. He fly back and hit hard a tree trunk. But the impact is so huge that his body break the tree and hit the ones after that one. They the battle rage. Everyone charge. Benji raise himself from under few trees. His armor chest only with the painting damaged. He brush himself and pick on his mantle two metal bars. And he hold one with each hand. And then they open becoming crosses. Benji charge at the enemy and toss the crosses at then. They ignite with metal blue flames and easily chop in the half many guards. And he grab then when the return. Benji look around and see everyone easily beating the guards. And Benji toss one of the crosses to a guard behind Julietta and it pass near of her head and cut the guard head in the half and return to Benji. Julietta look at him and move to the next guard. After a couple of minutes is over. And Benji say walking to Hoshie:

You know you should at least hitted one. Well shot one. That handgun of yours is not a toy.

And she say:

But they are humans!

And Benji say:

No. They are magical clones. With enhancements. Gee if this go on...

And Julietta say:

Cut her some slack. Is her first time like this.

And Benji sigh and Aki say:

At least she dodged the attacks. Ayase froze and took many of then.

And he look at the shaken girl and he say:

At least she now knows that the armor works.

And Sakura say:

I am also impressed with then. I took some hits that really would hurt me with out it. And I haven't felt a thing.

And Benji say:

Well don't get so used to it. When you use an armor you get this feeling of being protected and let your guard open with out notice. That can be fatal.

And Sakura swallow hard and Ogami say:

That is true.

And Aki say:

In any case we should move.

And Benji nod and then Sachiko shout:

Run!

And they all do and run away from that spot. And a blast hit it. The shock wave toss then scattered around the field. And Benji say:

That was an evil cannon blast.

And Terry voice say:

That is right.

And a large tank come out from the woods. Over it is Pao with the cannon over his shoulder. And Terry say:

Aim in those ones near of the edge.

And Pao nod and turn the cannon to the edge. And in there are Maria, Hoshie and Iris. And Benji toss the two crosses at the cannon and dash to the trio that is still a bit shaken by blast. And the aim of the cannon is changed by the attack and it hit the ground right over then. Benji have grabbed the trio and is dashing but the shock wave in the unstable ground make the ground crumble and they fall. And Terry smile and Pao move the cannon to the rest of the battle high. In the free fall the trio hold on Benji tight. And he think in a split second:

If I take this fall it will take months to heal the damage. My bones are in the edge. Aki was right. I should have brought a parachute. The screams from Iris and Hoshie rings on his ears and the water is getting closer and closer. And Benji think:

I have to break the fall!

And Hoshie is clinging hard on him so Benji let her go and charge a lightning ball on his hand and he shout tossing it hard on the water:

Vacuum shot!!

Sparks flow from Benji arm and the ball hit the water. And implodes forming a large gap. And it is almost instantly filled and it forms a water column that hit then. The column take then very deep on the river. And sparks flow from the armors. Meanwhile in the field the battle high is unconscious and it have on the field many but many craters around, and most of then have a member of the battle high on it. But strangely Aki, Reni and Kumi aren't there. And Terry say:

Well Pao pick then up and load then. I don't know if Himura and the others survived the fall. But with then I think that we might have a trading material. After all I need to find my daughter so I can sacrifice her for total power!

And he begun to laugh in a crazy way. Hidden in a hole that is covered by branches and bushes Reni whisper:

He is totally crazy!

And Aki say:

He is. But he is also dangerous. We can't do much with that cannon on our path.

And Kumi say:

But we can't let then be taken.

And Aki say:

Is only temporary. We will follow then. And the armors have tracers so we can locate then. So we will be one step behind then.

And Reni say:

Then we can rescue then.

And Aki nod. Way down the river a armored hand grab a trunk that is partially in the water. Then Maria and Hoshie are tossed over the trunk. And Benji come up holding Iris defacer cross mantle with the teeth as a cat holding a kitten by the back of the neck. He toss her over the log and say:

I have to stop to fall so much. I could get in a mileage program if this goes on. And I have to remember to not swim with the armor and specially carrying three other people with me....

And something pull him down the water. Benji see a snake like creature. The same of the same kind of the one that he killed on the underground reservoir. She pull Benji deep in the water and the teen attack her with his knife. After a long underwater struggle she dies. Benji begun to swim back up but he no longer have breath. His body become limp and he begun to sink on the deep and dark waters.

END OF THE CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT:

Benji walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. It was fun to write.

And he make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen is mine. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends.

He pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And he pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

He bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And he bow to the audience and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	49. Locked

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. Kumi walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Kumi one character of this story.

And she make a pause and say:

Hoshie Tanaka. Belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use her and her friends and families.

And she make another pause and say:

Once again the battle high was captured by the enemy. But these times the things don't seen well.

And she bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And she walk away.

CHAPTER FORTY NINE: Locked.

Aki, Kumi and Reni walk on the woods. Aki is leading the group and they walk in silence. And Reni say in a whisper:

We should look for Maria, Hoshie and Benji.

And Aki say:

They are fine since the enemy is not looking for then. But the others are in danger. Terry is a sadistic bastard. Since he mostly captured girls I am sure that he must be thinking of many things.

And Reni get pale and Kumi too. And Aki say:

But I don't think that he will have the time for that now. He only have this night and tomorrow to open the gate for control the demon king. So they might torture then trying to found the baby whereabouts.

And Reni say:

And where she is?

And Aki say:

I don't know. Sei was the one who hide then.

And they approach from a cave and see the tank get in. they follow and try to mingle with the cave darkness. Later all the battle high is unarmored and unarmed and tossed in many cells in doubles. And one cell they toss Sakura, Sachiko and Kanna. And the battle high is wearing they combat clothes and Sumire say:

This is impossible! Why we are in a jail?! And by the third time!!

And Julietta say:

Because they was smarter than us this time. They used the surprise of see Benji, Maria Hoshie and Iris fall on the abyss to attack us. We was totally caught of guard.

And Ogami who is with Kimihito say:

But Maria don't know how to swim.

And Kimihito that is lying on his back say:

She don't need to for two simple reasons.

And Kohran that is with Miki say:

And what are those?

And Kimihito say:

Number one her armor.

And Kanna say:

And the number two?

And Sachiko say:

That is easy. Benji.

And Sakura say:

That is right! Benji-sempai knows how to swim. When we fell on the underground lake he swim with her on his back.

And Julietta say:

See. They are in a better place than us.

And Sumire say:

But you are saying that we have to wait in here?!

And Julietta deny and say:

No. We will found a way to escape. So Kimihito what you got?

And the blonde say:

A pocket knife.

And Julietta say:

Okay inventory. Sachiko.

And Sachiko say:

I still have my rosary. And a power jewel.

And Julietta say:

Good. Miki?

And the brunet say:

Well I have with me some C-4.

And Julietta say:

Good. Since Azusa and Midori have stayed on the city to guard the baby that only leave me. And I have a monofilament cord.

And Ayase say:

And where you all hid those?

And they all say:

In the clothes.

And she sigh and sit on her cell and Sumire say:

So what we will do?

And Julietta say:

Well since you asked we will wait for a while after all Terry will pop by in any time now.

And as rehearsed Terry walk in with Pao and Isis. And the American say:

I hope that you all are very uncomfortable here.

And Julietta say:

Well I have been in hotels that was worse than this place.

And they all notice Terry eyebrow twitch. And he say:

Well sorry for being so comfortable. Now mind on saying where you hid my daughter? You know I have to use her in a ritual.

And Julietta say:

Daughter? What you are talking about?

And Terry say:

Don't lie to me. I know that you rescued her from my shinobis demons. She belong to me and I want her back.

And Julietta say:

Sorry pall but I don't have an idea of what you are talking about.

And Terry say:

Well if is like this.

And he pick a dart gun and shot on Ayase and on Julietta. Pao open her cell and drag the red head. Then the cell is closed again and Terry say:

Well it seen that we will have long and fun hours of a delicious torture ahead of us. Don't worry this is only a muscular relaxant. It prevent you from moving but allow us to provide you with lots of pain.

And they walk away. And Kimihito say:

I don't know where Benji and Aki are. But is better those two get here fast. Unlike him Julietta can't return.

Meanwhile Aki and the others are walking around the base air ducts. And Aki say stuck in an exit by her large breasts:

Who gave the idea of come by this way?!

And Reni and Kumi are holding the older woman arms and pulling her hard. And after three strong pulls she fall over the younger duo. And Reni say:

Large breasts get in the way.

And Aki say putting back her armor:

Tell me about it. I have then since I was in your age.

And Aki walk to a small terminal and connect a cable from her armor and she say:

Now let's get some data about this place.

And Kumi say:

I am not sure that only three of us will be able to take this base all by ourselves. I mean we are too weak.

And Aki say:

Speak by yourself. But it will give trouble to take this place. With some goodwill and persistence we will do it.

And Kumi say:

That is one of Benji lines.

And Aki say:

Well it is sure a good one.

And Kumi sigh. Reni look at then and say:

You two are worried about everyone? Because if you two are I can't see.

And Kumi say:

Well we are worried but now we have to focus right?

And Aki nod and Reni nod too. And Reni say:

But I am worried about then. They are alone in the enemy grounds.

And Aki say:

And Benji don't have his main weapon that is a sword. And the termite plasma sword from the armor is not his favorite. Is too light.

And Reni say:

And you still don't worry?

And Aki say:

I do. But Benji is like a bad vase. He will not die. Even killing. About the others they will be fine. May not look but he worry a lot about the people around him. So he will fight for then and he will fight hard. And Maria is not so weak. She have a good load of training and experience. She will do fine.

And Reni say:

I hope so. But I am also worried about Iris.

And Kumi say:

Wait a second. I just sound something really nasty here.

And they look at the girl. She have an evil smile that contrast strongly with her innocent features and Aki say:

Oh, oh. That is a smile that I don't like to see.

And Reni say:

Is only me or she is very scary now?

And Kumi is holding a large wood box and Aki say:

What have in there Kumi?

And the girl smile get broader and she say:

Something really, but really nasty. You will love it.

And Kumi put the box on the floor in front of the duo. And on the cell block Sachiko is with her eyes closed and she seen to be meditating. And Ogami say:

So have you found it?!

And she open her eyes and she have a vein pulsing on her forehead and she toss a mug that was in a corner in the man head. The aim was stunning precise and the mug smashes in Ogami forehead. He fall on the ground unconscious and Sakura say covering her mouth in shock:

God! Ogami-san are you hurt?!

And all the girls stare in shock at the priestess and the unconscious man and Kimihito say:

He is out of cold. For good. Damn Sachiko how vengeful you are.

And the priestess say:

Shut up! I need to focus!

And the blond shut up scared of the girl very aggressive tone. And Kanna whisper to Sakura:

The shy ones are always the ones who do most damage and do the most impressive things.

And the brunet nod agreeing a bit scared of her cell mate.

END OF THE CHAPTER FORTY NINE:

Kumi walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story.

And she make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen belong to Benji. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends.

She pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And she pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

She bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And she bow to the audience again and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	50. Moving apart

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. Kumi walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Kumi one character of this story.

And she make a pause and say:

Hoshie Tanaka. Belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use her and her friends and families.

And she make another pause and say:

Once again the battle high was captured by the enemy. But these times the things don't seen well.

And she bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And she walk away.

CHAPTER FIFTY: Moving apart.

During the battle high incidents in the jail this is happening with the remaining battle high members.

Iris who was wake when Benji tossed her on the log see him being taken to the bottom. She try to wake Hoshie and Maria but both are unconscious. Iris think:

Iris is the only one that can help!

And she form around herself a dome and dive. She move deeper and deeper in the water and she say:

Benji-sempai where are you?!

And she see a trail of air bubbles moving up and she move at then. But water begun to leak in her barrier and Iris think:

Is too deep! Iris can't go on much deeper!

And is very dark. And she see another bubbles trail and follow it. She see something sparkle on the darkness and move to it. And she see on the bottom Benji laying face up to her. His hair and the defacer cross move with the flavor of the water. Her nose begun to bleed and she move further to him. And she reach him. She hold him as moving up fast. She try to pull him to the barrier and she say:

He is too heavy!! He must weight a ton! Is hard to hold!

And she manage to place his head on the barrier but Benji is not breathing. And she keep holding him moving to the daylight over her head. And she say:

Iris can't take anymo.....

And she fait with the pressure and the lack of air. And the barrier stay up a little time. Benji eyes open wide and his iris are red with the veins on the white part all expanded and they are red too. And he feel something warm drip on his face and he look up and see Iris face with blood coming out from her nose and with tears. Benji hold her and cover her mouth and nose. He bust up taking her with him and Benji see he coming near of the surface and move Iris over him. And he break the water surface and Iris cough and take a deep breath followed by many short and fast ones. And Benji come out of the water. He move to the trunk and pick the other two girls and take then to the edge. All that with out take a breath. And soon he reach the edge he drop the girls in the safely of the dry ground. And he begun to cough. And he begun to throw up. Is only liquid. And Benji think:

Damn I lost too much blood.

And he is throwing out blood that was filling his lungs. After he clean his lungs he sit on the edge and take deep and painful breaths. And he think:

My lungs are in fire. All my body hurts.

And he say:

Status.

And nothing happen. And he remember of the sparks when they hit the water and he say:

Oh great! I fried the armors circuits. It will take hours until the self-repair fix then.

And then hit him and he think:

Terry knows that I am not dead. He will search for me. I have to hide with then until I can fight.

And he get up with some effort. He pick Iris and tie her wrist lightly with a cloth and he pick his defacer cross and tie is passing over his right shoulder and under his left arm. He tie Maria and Hoshie hands too and tie the two girls together by the waist. Benji place then on his back and pass they hands over his shoulders and tie on his belt with the cloth. He pick Iris and sit her on the defacer cross and pass her arms over his neck. He hold the two girls behind him lifting then and he walk away. Rain begun to pour over then and Benji say:

Just great. Is already cold because we are wet and now will only get colder.

And he keep walking. With the heavy rain the temperature begun to fall in an amazing fast rate. And soon all the four breaths condensate on the cold. Benji feel Iris shaking with cold on him. The girl hug him tighter trying to get more heat. He feel the same happening with Maria and Hoshie. Since his body is hot with the effort he don't feel so much cold. And but he is getting tired as the cold drain his remaining stamina. He found a cave and smile. In front of it have a tree and he enter on the cave. He place the girls in a dry spot. And then two golden eyes shine in the darkness. Benji look at it and a growl come out from the darkness. And a wolf leap to Benji. Benji draw his knife and stab the wolf open mouth. The knife pierce easily the bone and nail itself on the wolf brain killing him with out pain. Benji drop the knife and the wolf and he say:

I need to set a fire. But don't have wood.

And he see the girls shaking a lot. And he begun to remove his armor plates. Some water come out from it and Benji toss the plates aside. He walk to the girls and do the same. But they are also wet. And Benji place his defacer cross over then since is a bit dryer. He dug a hole deeper in the cave, he also found some dried bones in there and some fur. And Benji try to ignite flames and he say:

Great. Not even a spark.

And he toss the bones and the fur on the hole and he walk to his armor. He pick on the bag a long cylinder that look like a sword hilt. And he walk back to the hole and he point it to it and he press a small button and a burning red blade come out from it. And the bones and the fur ignite in flames. Benji turn off the sword and walk to the armor saying:

Look at me. I am using one of the most advanced weapons ever created by the men to light a damn fire.

And he pick Iris and walk near of the fire. And he take out her clothes and place her near of the fire. He pile the clothes and go pick Hoshie. He repeat it with Maria and after the trio are around the fire Benji pick two small knifes and nail on the cave walls and hang all the clothes in there to dry. His defacer cross is covering the sleeping trio and keeping then warm. Benji is wearing only his pants and the armor boots. He walk out of the cave and gather some wood. He enter again and place it on a dry corner. He pull the wolf closer of the fire and sit in there. He pick his knife and begun to skin the dead wolf. And Benji think:

I used the vacuum shot. With that I burned badly my left hand since I don't have mastered that yet. My left arm nerves are damaged. But I still can force my arm since is a replacement. So is only shut down the nerves. The armors will take long to be repaired. About four hours. Until the night we have only six. Damn tomorrow night is not a good night.

And he sigh and Hoshie groan and turn under the mantle. Benji think:

Until the ritual he have until the day after tomorrow dawn to act. With luck the others are fighting then. With bad luck they was caught and we will have to rescue then and end Terry plans. But I can't do a thing until those three wake up.

And he yawn. And he think:

I am also tired. I used too much energy with the vacuum shot. And to take then here. If I manage to clean this wolf we might have something to eat.

And sometime later the wolf skin is over the fire with the bloody side down to dry and to smoke. The wolf now cleaned is on a wood spike over the fire and very high so it won't burn. And Benji is writing something on the ground forming a circle. And he is looking very sleepy. And he finish and say:

Yami no musume. Mayura come as I call.

And the circle lithe and a shadow form on the center and grows taking the form or a girl way shorter than him, with dark tanned skin, with pink hair and eyes, wearing a pink jacket open with a very low necked white shirt under it, a short pink skirt, black stockings and knee high yellow boots. Her hair is tied two ponytails on each side of her head and is tied with two yellow ribbons, her hair goes until her shoulders high. Her ears are pointed like an elf ear and on her arms have few thin metal bracelets. And Benji say:

Mayura guard us. And make sure of the wolf don't burn.

And she nod and Benji lean in a wall holding the bloody knife and he fall on a deep sleep. And she say:

Gee he overworked again. Well let me see. Three unconscious girls. A dark and cold cave. A fire. Meat. Him tired. Well he must have banged then.

And she check under the mantle and see then naked and say:

Well since they are naked he must have banged then. But in a combat. That is not like him.

And she sit on a rock near of the fire and she produce a spear of solid shadow. Many hours later, the trio begun to wake up. The fire is still burning and the scent of the meat is on the cave. And Maria is the first one to open her eyes. She look at the cave opening where the red light of the sunset pours on the cave. And she sit and the defacer cross fall exposing her upper body. As well showing Hoshie and Iris naked forms. And she cover herself again. And she look around checking her surroundings. She take a better look at the cave entry and see Benji sited on a rock in silence. And she open her mouth to talk when she hear on the air a soft song. She can't understand the words but the touch her in any case. Hoshie and Iris wake too and hear the tune. And they sit holding the mantle covering they naked forms and hear a soft voice singing in a low tone at the distance. And they hear when a new voice is added to the song. Benji is singing in a low tone. A bit stronger than the first one. And they stay in silence not wanting to break the magic of the song. And Hoshie think:

This is so beautiful. I feel so relaxed and revived. Is that the power that I can use?

And Iris say:

This is pretty. Iris like this song.

And Maria think:

Is so comforting, yet so sad. Almost as longing for something.

And they keep hearing until the tune comes to an end. They open the eyes and see that the sun have already set and the night have arrived. The wind blow softly and produce a soft tune on the trees. And Benji say:

Feeling better now?

And the trio already forgetting about they nudity nod. And Benji walk to then and pick the clothes on the improvised line and give to then and say:

They are dry now.

And they nod and he turn around and they dress. And Maria say:

You undressed us?

And Benji say:

Yes. You see anyone else here?

And Maria say:

No.

And Benji say:

I haven't done anything. I only removed the clothes and the armors and placed you three near of the fire.

And Maria say:

I wasn't going to ask that.

And Benji say:

Just in case.

And already dressed they say:

You can turn now.

And he do and Benji say:

Thanks Iris for the help.

And he pat her head and she smile to him. And Hoshie say:

Where we are?

And Benji say:

Down the river in a cave. After take you from the river I walked us here.

And they notice that Benji is still only with his pants. And he say:

We have some meat. Help yourselves.

And he cut a chunk of the meat for himself and the girls follow him. And Iris say:

Is a bit hard but tasty. What is it?

And Benji say:

Wolf.

And Hoshie choke and say:

Wolf?

And Benji nod and point at the pelt over the fire. And he say:

Is like any other meat. Just eat it.

Maria is eating normally and she say:

Not bad. Where you found salt?

And Benji say:

Emergency bag.

And she nod understanding. And after eat Maria say:

So what we will do?

And Benji say:

On the fall I busted our armors. So will take time to repair. Is automatic. For while let's wait the rain stop.

And Maria nod. And Hoshie say:

Who was singing that song?

And Benji say:

The trees.

And Hoshie say:

Trees don't have voices.

And Benji say:

Millenary trees have. They have spirits in the called dryads. If you pay close attention you can hear then singing now.

And they stay in silence and hear the song. And Iris say:

But Iris don't understand that they say.

And Benji say:

They are greeting the night and the mother moon.

And Maria say:

You understand?

And Benji say:

Yes. My dialect is slight different. Like an accent but I understand.

And a woman with a long leaf green hair walk in the cave. She is wearing a robe made of leaves and branches. On her hair have many flowers in bloom forming a crown. Her skin is lightly brownish. And her eyes are a fairy like eyes in a shining green. Her hair and clothes are slight wet with the thin rain. Benji look at her and take a knee and say something. The trio don't understand. It is different from anything that they heard, is very soft and almost like a wind blowing. And the woman smile and say in a soft and gentle voice:

You don't need to speak in my language. I know human language. And you also don't need to kneel in front of me.

And Benji say:

A queen is a queen. She earn the respect. No matter if she is a spirit or a human.

And she smile and say:

Son of the snow your words are kind. Rise because I came to answer your request. And ask one myself. But before we begin to talk explain me why your accent is also from the plains.

And Benji say:

In my childhood I lived in the plains. Still young I moved to the north. And my guardian was from the plains so I have the accent from the plains along with the snow.

And she say:

I also notice a hint from the mountains. You must have traveled a long road.

And he say:

I had.

And she say:

Son of the snow name yourself and your females companions.

And Benji say:

I am Benji Himura. The younger one with golden hair is Iris Chateaubriand. The one with chestnut hair is Hoshie Tanaka. The taller with short golden hair is Maria Tachibana.

And she say:

I am Kiei. I am the older dryad from this forest. And the queen of the dryads from this forest.

And they bow to her and she say:

No need for that. And Benji open a path and place his shirt for her sit on. She smile and accept the offer. And the trio look entranced to the dryad and she say:

I must say that I was impressed. There only few humans that can sing the prelude of the night. And you singed with an ease worthy of a bard.

And Benji say:

I wasn't so good. Your voice was leading I only followed. But thank you for the compliment.

And she smile and another dryad walk in the cave. This one have flowers on her hairs but scattered on the hair. And she is holding a branches basket. She hand to the queen and whisper something on the spirit language. And she walk away after bow to then. And Kiei say:

I have asked for medicinal herbs and fruits. They are for you. One of my daughters have seen you falling. And also you coming back to the surface. This is only a small comfort but I hope that heal your wounds.

And she hand the basket to Benji and he say:

I am grateful for your concern. And I appreciate the gift. I am sure that they will be very helpful.

And she smile and he place the basket beside him carefully and she say:

On that matter I have asked to my crown scouts search for then. One of then have saw then being taken for the ones in the giant metal bug. Three of then followed by distance.

And Benji say:

Three of then. You know the colors of the armors? Each armor have different details on the shoulders and in others parts that show who is.

And she say:

It was blue. A different shade from yours. One was crimson. And the last was in a clear snow white.

And Benji say:

Reni, Aki and Kumi.

And the trio nod and Benji say:

You can tell me where the they went?

And she say:

Well I can do better than that. Now what I wanted to ask you.

And she make a pause and say:

Those with the metal thing are destroying the woods. Killing trees and dryads. Not by accident. They expelled the cave dryads from the caves that they lived in. and they are dying. They are producing evil energy that is killing the saplings and the sprouts. The younger ones are dying. And we are not able to stop then. So I would like to ask you to destroy then for us.

And Benji say:

My queen even with out your request that was our objective.

And she say:

I see. But I beg you for finish then. If this go on this entire area will die.

And Benji nod. And she say:

I see that you all lack of weaponry for a quest like this. I will provide you with mystical weapons for your quest. You have a preference?

And Benji say:

I would like a long sword, two short swords, a bow and arrows. A spear. A mace. And an harp.

And she say:

For who the harp? You have a bard?

And Benji say:

She is still in training. But I think that she can handle.

And Kiei nod and say:

I will request the weapons. I will take few time for bring then.

And Benji nod and she walk away. And Benji see the trio still entranced and he say:

Gee come on react. She is gone!

And they snap and Hoshie say:

She was so pretty.

And Benji sigh and say:

Gee.

And Maria say:

So what we will do?

And Benji say:

Wait for a while.

And Benji pick a fruit from the basket and eat it. And he frown and say:

Bitter.

And he continue to eat it. And later Benji is with bandages on his left arm and the basket is empty and Hoshie say:

Is odd. Some of then are very sweet and some are bitter.

And Benji say:

They are different ones. But still medicinal. I feel better already.

And he is with his shirt and Iris say:

What is that pretty necklace that you wears?

And she point to the wind of the verdure on his neck. And he say:

Just a personal thing.

And Iris look at it with a large interest. Benji is putting on the lower part of his armor and Maria say:

Why you asked for more weapons? We have ours.

And Benji say:

I am only on secondary weapons. Taking out the knife. Bullets make noise. And now we need silence.

And Hoshie say:

Why she called you of son of snow?

And Benji say:

I was raised in Hokkaido. I learned the language with snow spirits. So my dialect is from the snow spirits. That is why son of snow. Because I talk like a snow spirit.

And she say:

So each spirit have a dialect?

And Benji nod and say:

Are like the accents in the Japanese.

And she nod. Benji put on his vest and jackets and the remaining armor. The trio is already armored and with the defacer cross. He put on his defacer cross and place the wolf pelt over his shoulders. And they leave the cave after put down the fire. And the now is almost vanished on the sky. And Hoshie say:

Tomorrow is the first day of new moon.

And Benji nod. And Kiei come from the woods and behind her a group of male dryads wearing leather clothes and carrying bows. And Kiei say:

Just in time.

And she hand to Benji the weapons. He give to Maria the spear, to Hoshie the harp and to Iris the mace. He put the arrow case on his back under the defacer cross and he place the short swords in there too. He put the long one on his waist and he hold the bow. And Iris notice that the sword is slight broader than a katana and slight longer. The there is no guard and the hilt make a slight curve in the blade side near of the end. And the short swords are in the same way. And Kiei say:

The hilts are made from ancient trees and amber. That will conduct your elements well. The bow is from a very ancient tree and the string of a very rare but strong spider silk. The blades are from fossilized trees. They are just like metal. The sheaths are from the same material. The mace and the spear too. The harp is made from a special woods with the same strings from the bow. Is a fine instrument. And have magic on it.

And Benji nod and say:

Thank you.

And she say:

I will thank you when you banish those who are destroying my forest. My crown scouts will take you all there.

And one of then whisper to the other I wonder if that guy can even pull the string of the bow.

And Benji hear it and he fire a arrow between then nailing a snake on a trunk behind then. And Benji say:

For you two know I learned to use a bow with the snow archers. There we shot against the harsh snow winds to hit the center of a target in a long distance.

And the two get pale and Benji put the bow on his back. And Kiei say:

Now go with peace and that the great mother bless you all.

And they bow and leave after the scouts. Benji pick Maria and Hoshie and put then on his back and a scout pick Iris and they leap to the higher branches. Iris let out an excited cry and Maria and Hoshie hold tight on Benji shoulders. And sometime later they reach a cave and the scouts point to it and Benji nod. They place Iris on a branch and walk away. And Maria say:

They are not going to help?

And Benji say:

No. They don't like to fight. So is up to us.

And Hoshie say:

They toss us in they own battles!

And Benji say:

Dryads are pacifists by nature. They might keep weaponry but they don't use it. So they don't fight.

And Maria say:

This is not right.

And Benji say:

Tell me about it.

And he pick Iris up and he slide down the tree. And on the ground the trio walk by themselves. And Benji pick an arrow and the bow. They stay in silence and Benji release the arrow that fly with a deadly precision to two guards. The arrow trespass the guards neck and they fall in silence. Benji smile and Hoshie say:

Wow...

And Benji say:

Let's move.

And Benji walk to the guards and pick the arrow back. And Maria say:

Where you learn to use a bow?

And Benji say:

Snow spirit outer frontier and with Sachiko. She is still way better than me.

And Maria say:

I don't know.

And Benji say:

She shot like a machine gun with out aim and hit the targets. I have to waste time aiming.

And Iris say:

Amazing.

And they enter by a side cave and Benji say:

Lower the visors.

And they nod. As they walk inside the stone merge with metal and the cave change into a base. They proceed carefully and slowly.

END OF THE CHAPTER FIFTY:

Kumi walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story.

And she make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen belong to Benji. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends.

She pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And she pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

She bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And she bow to the audience again and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	51. Three faces of a battle

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. Kumi walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Kumi one character of this story.

And she make a pause and say:

Hoshie Tanaka. Belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use her and her friends and families.

And she make another pause and say:

Once again the battle high was captured by the enemy. But these times the things don't seen well.

And she bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And she walk away.

CHAPTER FIFTY ONE: Three faces of a battle.

And back to the cells Pao walk dragging Julietta and she toss her in her cell. Then he walk away with a smirk on his face. And Ayase walk to Julietta and the red head say:

Just stay away.

And Julietta clothes are in one piece but dark stains appear on it. And Sachiko say:

You need some treatment.

And Julietta move and lean to a wall and say:

I am fine. I already passed by this before.

And Ayase say:

You was tortured before?!

And Julietta say:

Yes. Is not something that I like. But it build resistance to this thing.

And Julietta smile with a cut on the corner of her lips and Sakura say:

But what we will do?

And Julietta say:

Well we could try to...

And she stop seeing that the door is opening. And Isis walk in alone. She is carrying a first aid kit. She walk to Julietta cell and open it. Ayase back away and Julietta say:

So you was ordered to keep me alive?

And she deny and say:

No. He don't know that I am here. As well he don't know that I gave Benji the data crystal.

And Julietta look at the other girl eyes and Isis remove Julietta clothes. She don't offer resistance. And she clean many cuts, bruises and burns on Julietta body. Kimihito and Ogami are looking away and the girls gasp in shock. And Isis say:

It would be easier if you told then.

And Julietta say:

You should know that I am not someone who do things on the easy way. You know what he plan so why you help?

And Isis say:

Because he stole my soul. I am useful to him but I don't want to help. With out my soul if I die I will not found peace. And with little pressure on it he can hurt me. So I am forced to help.

And Julietta say:

He need your powers.

And she nod. And Isis say:

Six of you escaped. Terry is very worried because the demon king is getting suspicious of his true plan. With out the baby he will open the gate and the demon king will rampage freely.

And Julietta say:

With the baby it will rampage on his will. Is not acceptable.

And Isis nod and say:

I know. Since he is aware that I am not willing to help him I have very little access in here.

And she finish and place something on Julietta jacket pocket and say:

This will give you a hand. I updated with the base information and where your belongings are.

And Isis walk away. Julietta finish to dress and Ayase say:

Don't tell me that you believe in her.

And Julietta say:

She is not lying. Her eyes are empty. Is a sign that her soul is not there. And she is not the kind of person who would agree in doing this. If we have a hand on the enemy side helping us so let's use it.

And Julietta pick the watch that Isis placed there. And Ayase say:

What is that?

And Julietta say:

This is my personal computer. Believing or not but this baby have more memory than most of the computers. Well taking out the ones that are kept in secret. This one has one terabyte of memory and a very fast processor. Well show recent added files.

And there is a bip acknowledging the order and a holographic screen appear and it show a map and Julietta whistle and say:

Wow! This place is huge. Not counting the unexplored area.

And Kohran say:

I want one of those!

And Julietta say:

Sorry. Guardian issue equipment. So you can't have one.

And Kohran pouts. And Julietta say:

Now where I can found our things.

And she begins to search over the map. Meanwhile in the depot Kumi is placing on a marionette the left arm and Aki say:

I admit that they will help. But build three of then sound a bit too much.

And Kumi say:

As Benji say "I prefer carry more ammo that feel the lack of it in a combat. Sometimes too much is not enough."

And Aki say:

I know but marionettes.

And Reni say:

Well at least they will obey us. So is a good thing.

And Reni is looking at the now fully builded marionette trio and say:

If they are like the ones from before it will be sure handy.

And Aki nod and Kumi say:

Now you three are under my command!

And the trio eyes lithe and they say in machine like voice:

Yes mistress.

And Kumi smile and Aki say:

So now let's rampage over the security system.

And they walk away, with two marionettes in the front and one behind then. And in another area Benji, Hoshie, Maria and Iris walk thru a hall and Maria say:

This is odd. This hall is made of stone and have carvings on it.

And Iris say:

Iris want to know what they say.

And Benji say:

It tells the history of the cave dryads.

And Hoshie say:

And you know how to read it?

And Benji say:

Yes...by the way speaking on reading. Memorize this.

And he toss to her a small notebook and she say:

What is this?

And Benji say:

There have the only three bard songs that I know. Even not able to use I know. They have a nice tune.

And she open the notebook and see six pages with lyrics with the notes and the song itself and she say:

And what they do?

And Benji say:

The first one is the harmony ballade. Is a song of healing. The second is the melody of chaos. Is a song to confuse the enemy. And the last one is the march of the tigers. Is a song to inspire courage and remove the fear from the allies. By the way if you don't sing with your spirit they will be only songs. The effects will not happen. Even with the harp.

And she gulp and say:

Still is a bit senseless. That would affect everyone right?

And Benji say:

Wrong. With you using your spirit the song will benefit the allies and damage the enemy. Of course it have a range but that is for future lessons.

And Hoshie say:

I still don't like of my power.

And Benji say:

Well now memorize.

And Maria say:

So where we are going?

And Benji say:

We are seeking for the others. But we have to found then first so we can do others things.

And Iris say:

I am very worried about everyone. But I have a very bad feeling now.

And Benji say:

Bad feeling?

And before the girls can react Benji pick two of the throwing crosses and throw then on the hall in the way in front of then and the one behind then. And he push the girls to the walls. Suddenly jets of blood appear in the thin air in the path of the crosses. And Benji eyes glow in a faint re color and he say:

Damn this was too close.

And the crosses come back and he grab it and the sound of bodies falling are heard. Then seven lizard men appear on the floor. Hoshie muffle a scream and Benji say:

Let's move. We have to leave this area fast.

And they nod and run away. Benji hold the two crosses with one hand and the unsheathed knife in the other and Maria say:

Why you haven't felt then?!

And Benji say:

That is a natural ability! Don't uses energy! And they are using something to suppress the scent! Thanks to Iris powers we escaped from a trap!

And Benji slash the air and blood gushes and he say:

You three lower the visors! If something come close that is not us kill it! And Tanaka is better you kill it too!

And they nod and Benji open the way in the halls. In the cells Sachiko say:

So what we do now? Our equipment is not close of this block. You are hurt and since this are made from steel from the demon world our tools wont work.

And Julietta say:

I don't know. So far we are trapped for good. I can't reach the terminal to hack it and Isis don't have the opening code for the cells.

And Kanna say:

So much for an escape.

And Kimihito say lying on the cell floor:

Escaping is Benji area. He got a ninja training.

And Sumire say:

And why Julietta can't get us out of here?

And Julietta say:

Well I thought that training was useless. Besides I don't have the ability to squeeze myself in tight spaces like he does. And the breasts kind of get in the way too.

And Miki say:

Tell me about it.

And Sakura say:

I guess that we are in serious trouble. Midori-san and Azusa-san are not here and both of then are very strong.

And Sachiko say:

Yes but spiritually weak. In here they would get in more trouble. If only physical force was able to get us out of here Kimihito, Kanna and Julietta would get out of her fast.

And Kohran say:

But it helps!

And Kanna say:

It sure does.

And Miki say:

Too bad that they aren't so stupid. If they let Kanna, Kimihito and Julietta in the same cell I think that they could have at least forced the bars enough for one of then get out to get the rest of us out.

And Sumire and the others nod agreeing. And Kohran say:

That watch have a radio?

And Julietta say:

No. And even if had if I used it they would know that I have it. And before any of the others that are out arrived we would be moved.

And Sumire say:

Makes sense.

And the others nod. And Sakura say:

How is Ogami-san, Kimihito-sempai?

And Kimihito say:

Out of cold yet. Sachiko throw hard balls. She could be a pitcher of the school baseball team.

And Orihime say:

I never thought that I would say this but I miss the relative peace of the school.

And Sumire say:

Me too. At least there we know where the enemy is and who they are.

And Miki say:

Trust me. After a while you will beg for time offs like this. With or with out the problems that we are facing.

And Kanna say:

Yeah sure. How the school can be worse than this. Is the third time that we are captured by the enemy. And in less than three days.

And Julietta say:

Trust me I have been thru way worse than this. Thank the skies that they are not going to use us as sacrifice. Or burn you with overheated blades. Or the worse burn you with extremely low temperatures.

And Sakura say in shock:

You have passed by that?!

And Julietta say:

Yes. Me and Benji. The last two he suffered alone. You never asked the why of so many scars?

And the hanagumi get pale and Sumire say:

And how you two escaped?

And Julietta say:

Benji managed to broke his hands bones so he could slide then by the cuffs and get out. And once I saw him pass by the hell to escape from a base. All the torture and the imprisonment is something that make you think when you face it again as not so hard as before.

And Sumire say:

I think that only get worse.

And Julietta say:

Trust me after get out even with the wounds you feel way better.

And Kanna say:

Well I hope that at least they feed us.

And Kimihito say:

Don't count with that.

And Kanna sulks. In another hall Aki, Reni and Kumi are walking over many guards corpses and Aki say:

So this is the cloning factory. So let's mine this place and leave.

And the duo nod and Aki take some bombs from her bag and they begun to place then. Meanwhile Benji, Maria, Hoshie and Iris are in a large dark room and they are leaning against a wall near of the door. And they taking out Benji are breathing hard. They hear sound of foot steps running away and Benji say in low tone:

This was close.

And Hoshie say:

Why you carry smoke bombs?

And Benji say:

Because I carry then. Don't complain or I toss you out there.

And she get quiet fast. And Maria say:

Well at least we have sometime to rest.

And Benji nod and he broke a light stick and soon the room is filled with a white light. And they see many weapons on racks. And Maria let out a low whistle and she say:

You knew this?

And Benji say:

No. We just found the armory.

And he smile evilly. And the girls sit in some boxes and Benji look around the large numbers of swords, spears, axes, bows and maces and say:

There is weapons here enough for a medium sized army. And they are all mystical ones.

And Maria say:

How you know?

And he say:

Let me teach you three a little trick. Close your eyes and relax. Focus some energy. Just a bit. And imagine that it is forming a glass in from of your eyes.

And they nod and obey. And Benji say:

Then open your eyes and look around. And they look and Hoshie say:

Oh my god!

And Benji say:

Lower.

And Iris say:

It is amazing! So many colors!

And Benji say:

The colors are representing the weapon alignment. Darker means evil or cursed. Brighter means holy or blessed. Fainter is that the weapon is weak. With strong and defined color means that the weapon is strong. That in the mystical level.

And Maria say:

Most of then are dark and they are in a not so strong color.

And Benji say:

So they are about average.

And Benji walk around and say:

Damn. I want to found a katana.

And Maria say:

How you can see this?

And Benji say:

Think on the same way that I can feel the scents. Only with this I can control.

And Maria nod. And Hoshie pick the notebook and begun to work over the songs. And Benji give up on the search and pick a box and place in there the weapons that he got from the dryad queen and Maria say:

What you are doing?

And Benji say:

You will see. So even with the ability to see mystical forces you haven't noticed yet?

And Maria say:

Notice?

And Benji place the now closed box over his shadow and Mayura appear and Maria say:

Who is she?!

And she point the gun to Mayura. And Benji say:

She is a shadow spirit. And she is on our side. She is being with us since I got us out of the river. She have only be hiding in my shadow.

And Iris say:

That is something strange.

And Benji say:

So Mayura found then?

And Mayura say:

Yep. Is a bit hard to get there but I will take the weapons for then. And let then out.

And she pick the box and slide in a shadow and Maria say:

Why you gave the weapons?!

And Benji say:

To the others. A bow to Sachiko. A sword to Miki. Two short ones to Julietta. Kimihito1 will work out by the fists. That is the reason that I asked the weapons.

And Iris say:

But you said that you was with the secondary weapons only!  
And Benji say:

This knife is a primary one and the gun too. And unlike then I can handle with only this.

And Maria say:

Then why you haven't gave ours too?

And Benji say:

Because you will be using then.

And he sit in a box too.

END OF THE CHAPTER FIFTY ONE:

Kumi walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story.

And she make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen belong to Benji. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends.

She pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And she pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

She bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And she bow to the audience again and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	52. Freedom and problems

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. Kumi walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Kumi one character of this story.

And she make a pause and say:

Hoshie Tanaka. Belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use her and her friends and families.

And she make another pause and say:

Once again the battle high was captured by the enemy. But these times the things don't seen well.

And she bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And she walk away.

CHAPTER FIFTY TWO: Freedom and problems.

In the armory Maria say to Benji who is sited few meters away from her:

What is the storm charger?

And Benji look up and say:

What?

And Maria say:

I said "what is the storm charger". I was thinking over what happened since we begun this chase and I recalled Terry saying that with out her and the storm charger you couldn't beat the demon king.

And Benji say:

Storm charger is a move.

And Maria say:

And who is "she"?

And Benji say:

No one that you know.

And Maria say:

What make that move so special?

And Benji say:

Is a dual tech.

And Maria say:

Dual teach?

And Benji say:

A technique that is only executed by two persons.

And Maria say:

I know that.

And Benji say:

So why you asked?

And Maria say:

And what make that storm charger so powerful?

And Benji say:

You remember of that attack that I used before Hoshie begin to scream?

And Maria nod and the other two look at him and he say:

Is that move combined with a very powerful wind technique called "hurricane scythes". My move the lightning destruction blast and the hurricane scythes form the storm charger. It combine the piercing and the blast of my move with the cutting and the severe damage of the hurricane scythes in a very powerful move. The piercing and the cutting are able to trespass any armor and the blast combined with the cuts give a very large damage and it acts like a bomb with many fragments. It increase the damage.

And Maria say:

And who and where is the other person that is needed to that move?

And Benji say coldly:

Dead.

And they stay quiet. And Iris is with a small metallic square on her hand and she is looking at it with interest. And Benji say:

What is that Iris?

And Iris say:

I don't know. It got stuck in the mace when I hitted one of the demons.

And Benji say:

Let me see it.

And she nod and make the object float to him. Benji pick and look at it and say:

This is a kind of chip.

And Maria say:

Like a computer chip?

And Benji say:

Near of those lines. If is still operational.

And he move his hand to his back and reach on a small bag and pull a small metal case. He open it and take his palm top and Hoshie say:

Hey you used that before. How is not damaged?

And Benji say:

Water proof bag.

And he turn the palm top on and say:

Scan.

And he place the chip over the screen and a faint light glows. And Maria say:

Okay that is not normal.

And Benji say:

Is a Guardian issue item.

And few minutes later it is over and he read on the screen and say:

Damn! I don't know if is good or bad.

And Maria say:

What?

And Benji say:

This chip is a very powerful energy source. In machines it will make it get better. It also enable use natural features with out using energy and with others uses when implanted.

And Hoshie say:

You mean implanted inside of a body.

And Benji nod and say:

And it is fully operational. It don't have any hidden program, tracer or anything that might be harmful. And it is a Seino product so they manage to steal it. But if is a Seino...

And Maria say:

And what you will do with it?

And Benji place the palm top on the case and on the bag and the chip on a box and he remove his left hand armor and he say:

Repair the damage.

And Maria say:

But how?

And Benji say:

Like this.

And he place the chip over his forearm and thin metal wires come out from the chip and enter on his skin and the chip enter on his arm and Benji skin cover it and soon there is no sign that the chip even entered and he open and close his hand and say:

Good. The armor accepted the chip.

And he put the armor back on and Iris say:

That hurt?

And Benji say:

No. It was only a bit uncomfortable.

And Maria say:

And what that will do?

And Benji say:

You know that I have a armor inside my arm. So the chip will upgrade it.

And Hoshie say:

And how you got it?

And Benji say:

I lost my arm. I faced a dragon and since he have a vicious bite I had to cut my arm off to not die. So they rebuild one and placed the armor to avoid the continuous damages that I usually get on the arms.

And Iris say:

Like what?

And Benji say:

I block weapons with my arms. Sometimes the blade get stucked on bones. And once I even broke a sword that the blade was in the bones. The result is that I ended needing repairs like metal pins, welding and implants.

And Maria say:

How it weld?

And Benji say:

The bones is made of calcium. And Calcium is a kind of metal. So can be welded.

And Iris say:

And hurts?

And Benji say:

Well bones don't have nerves. But hurt like hell.

And Hoshie get a bit pale recalling that in the past week he passed by two welding sections. And Benji pick on his boot a kunai and toss in a wall. The blade pierce easily and they see a lizard man fall on the ground and Benji say:

Break is over.

And they nod and walk away. Meanwhile in the cells Sumire say:

How long they will take to rescue us?!

And Miki say:

As long they need.

And they hear a cry of pain and Kimihito say:

What is wrong? Any of you girls are hurt?

And they say:

No.

And then a shadow appear in the middle of the room roof and Mayura fall on the ground landing on her butt and the box fall over her. And Julietta say:

Mayura!

And the pink haired girl say:

Ouch. First the stun and now a fall. I should rethink my contract with him.

And Miki say:

Complain later! Let us out first!

And Orihime say:

Is only me who thought that is strange a girl fall out from a shadow?!

And Kimihito say:

Not much.

And Mayura stand up and she say:

I brought some gifts. So the kids have behaved?

And Julietta say:

You take us out of here fast or you will see what will happen.

And Mayura say:

As usual no one pay attention or care about the shadow girl.

And she walk to the middle of the room and slide her hand on a terminal and the cells open. And they get out of then and Kimihito say:

So what you got?

And she say:

Nothing for you.

And she open the box and give the weapons as Benji told her to. And Julietta give a sword to Sakura and one to Ogami. And Kanna say:

Okay now we are a bit armed. So what we do?

And Mayura say:

Well my job is done. I will go back to my place.

And Julietta say:

Not so fast. Now where are Benji?

And Mayura say:

In another part of the base. Don't ask me where because I don't know. I only follow the energies while I travel by the shadows.

And Julietta say:

Now you will give us a hand too. Scout the path before us.

And Mayura pouts but obey. In another part of the base Aki and the others are in a large weapon depot and they are happily placing bombs on the area. And Reni say:

Is not dangerous?

And Aki say:

A bit. But we can't leave then. So pick only what we need. Like bombs.

And Reni sigh. Back to Benji he and the others are facing a small problem. On the hall that they are in is filled with guards and lizard men. And Benji is on the middle with his knife on the right hand. And near of a door are Maria, Hoshie and Iris. Maria is attacking then with the spear and she say:

They are too many!

And Benji say:

I know!

And Iris uses her power and slam many guards in a wall hard. Hoshie shot a lizard man and Benji say:

Try to reach to the other door!

And Maria say:

And you?!

And he say:

I handle my way out! Just wait in the other side if you can reach it!

And Maria and the others try moving around the room trying to not be killed on the process. And Maria see an air duct grid and say:

We can't reach the exit! But it have a duct here!

And Benji say:

So get on it!

And Iris remove the grid with her powers and she jump on in. Hoshie follow and Maria shout:

Hurry!!

And Benji say:

Just go!

And she enter on it and slide down the duct. Benji run to it and leap to get in. he pick a kind of a grenade on his bag and drop in the room. While he slide in high speed in an almost vertical angle his armor sparks when contacting the walls. Way down Maria land a bit hard on the ground and Iris pull the taller woman. And then they feel a large explosion and a powerful fire blast come from the pipe and something hit hard the ground. When the smoke and the dust fades they see Benji sited on the ground and he say:

Damn the have upgraded the explosives and hey didn't warned me.

And he is covered with sooth and Hoshie say:

You are hurt?

And Benji get up and sheath the knife and he take out the helmet and say:

No.

And he shake his head strongly and sooth fly on the air. And Maria say:

I don't know where we are but this place give me chills.

And Benji hang the helmet on the belt and say:

This smells like a dungeon like prison.

And he is cleaning the sooth from himself and Hoshie say:

How you are not even close of burned? Your hair is not even scorched.

And Benji say:

I am a fire elementalist. That fire blast was not hot enough to burn me.

And Benji see that the girls armors have few damages and he pull his palm top and say picking a cable:

Hook this on the armors. Let me see how the armor status is.

And they nod and he say:

Is on the helmet. Right here.

And he put one of the plugs in Maria helmet and Iris and Hoshie do the same. And he say seeing the data in the screen:

Only light damage. All the systems are operational. Energy level is good. Wait... no change on the reaction levels.

And Maria say:

Reaction levels?

And Benji say:

Is the armor increasing your speed. I will enable the feature.

And Maria nod and he touch the screen and Benji say:

Done. This will give you girls three times your speed.

And they nod. And Maria look on the screen and say:

What is this bar on the side?

And Benji say:

This is my armor upgrade level. Is on the half now.

And Maria say:

And this one that is missing a third of it?

And Benji say:

My energy levels. I mean the spiritual one. At least is filling.

And Hoshie say:

That show the energy?

And Benji say:

Okay let me show.

And he press a button and the screen changes. It show a small picture of Benji, his name, some numbers after few letters and fife bars. And he say:

Any of you have played any kind of RPG for video games?

And they nod and he say:

This is like a status screen of a game.

And Hoshie say:

Strength 479. Speed 895. Accuracy 930. Luck 945.

And Maria say:

That high?

And Benji say:

A normal human have an average of 230. That is a normal level.

And Iris say:

Dexterity, skills, knowledge, charisma, will power, defense, resistance, attack power mystical defense and mystical attack.

And Benji say:

Have more.

And Hoshie say:

What are this skills button?

And Benji say:

The techniques that I know.

And Hoshie say:

Abilities?

And Benji say:

Things that I can do.

And Maria say:

And this steal powers and stolen powers?

And Benji say:

Abilities and skills that I got from an enemy.

And Maria say:

What else got there? Inventory, equipment and familiars?

And Benji say:

This is enough.

And Maria say:

So we all have those files?

And Benji say:

Yes.

And Hoshie say:

How the rating is made?

And Benji say:

Aki do it. Have a program for it.

And Maria say:

And you have it?

And he say:

The armors must have a partial. But is better we move on.

And they nod and Benji put the cable and the palm top away. And Hoshie say:

God this place stinks and is dark.

And Benji say:

Close the helmets then.

And Maria think:

Wait. If we are feeling bad about the scent him must be suffering a lot.

And she see the helmet on his waist. And they reach a large metal room and they walk in there carefully. And Benji is a bit ahead of the girls. Then all of sudden around the girls bars appear. Benji turn and try to release then. But energy flicker on the bars and Benji say:

Damn. Is holy. I can't touch it.

And a female voice say:

That is right. At least all the research paid of now.

And Benji look at the voice direction and see Japanese woman with long black hair held with a bow wearing a figure hugging black leather outfit. And beside her another Japanese woman with long dark brown hair wearing a kimono like clothes made or leather. Her hair bangs is covering half of her face and Benji say:

Kamaki Rina and Sanada Suzuka.

And the brunet say:

Very well. You remember of us. I am flattered.

And Benji say:

I don't forget people who try to kill me Rina.

And the brunet smile and say:

Well that happens.

And Benji say:

So you are working with Terry. Even knowing his plans?

And she say:

All for you. After all I want to pay back for my humiliation.

And Maria pick her gun and Benji say:

Leave it to me. Just sit in there and rest a bit. This is personal.

And Suzuka the brown haired girl unsheathe a katana from her leather kimono and Benji unsheathe the knife and he say:

I have more important things to do now. But I can spare few minutes to give you two a lesson for doing that. Since back the she asked me to let you two go. This time it will not happen.

And he grip on the knife strongly and Rina is holding a boken and she say:

You will fall. You will pay for doing that to me.

And Benji smile and think:

I hope that the others are doing better than me.

And Rina think:

Come on Benji. Show me those eyes. Those wild piercing eyes of yours.

And there is a heavy silence on the room. The sound of the six people breaths are heard. And in the blink of an eye Benji is slashed on the chest by Suzuka katana blood gush from the cut that splitted Benji chest in the half.

END OF THE CHAPTER FIFTY TWO:

Kumi walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story.

And she make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen belong to Benji. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends.

She pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And she pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

She bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And she bow to the audience again and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	53. Growing problems

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. Kumi walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Kumi one character of this story.

And she make a pause and say:

Hoshie Tanaka. Belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use her and her friends and families.

And she make another pause and say:

Once again the battle high was captured by the enemy. But these times the things don't seen well.

And she bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And she walk away.

CHAPTER FIFTY THREE: Growing problems.

And they reach a large metal room and they walk in there carefully. And Benji is a bit ahead of the girls. Then all of sudden around the girl's bars appear. Benji turn and try to release then. But energy flicker on the bars and Benji say:

Damn. Is holy. I can't touch it.

And a female voice say:

That is right. At least all the research paid of now.

And Benji look at the voice direction and see Japanese woman with long black hair held with a bow wearing a figure hugging black leather outfit. And beside her another Japanese woman with long dark brown hair wearing a kimono like clothes made or leather. Her hair bangs is covering half of her face and Benji say:

Kamaki Rina and Sanada Suzuka.

And the brunet say:

Very well. You remember of us. I am flattered.

And Benji say:

I don't forget people who try to kill me Rina.

And the brunet smile and say:

Well that happens.

And Benji say:

So you are working with Terry. Even knowing his plans?

And she say:

All for you. After all I want to pay back for my humiliation.

And Maria pick her gun and Benji say:

Leave it to me. Just sit in there and rest a bit. This is personal.

And Suzuka the brown haired girl unsheathe a katana from her leather kimono and Benji unsheathe the knife and he say:

I have more important things to do now. But I can spare few minutes to give you two a lesson for doing that. Since back the she asked me to let you two go. This time it will not happen.

And he grip on the knife strongly and Rina is holding a boken and she say:

You will fall. You will pay for doing that to me.

And Benji smile and think:

I hope that the others are doing better than me.

And Rina think:

Come on Benji. Show me those eyes. Those wild piercing eyes of yours.

And there is a heavy silence on the room. The sound of the six people breaths are heard. And in the blink of an eye Benji is slashed on the chest by Suzuka katana blood gush from the cut that splitted Benji chest in the half. Before anyone can even shout Benji vanish. And Suzuka say:

A post image?

And Benji appear behind her and kick her in the back of the head. She fly and hit a wall hard. And Benji defacer cross and hair fall after follow the motion and Benji say in a slightly mocking tome raising his hands:

Not even close. You should know that I can create small illusions like that. After all lightning is also light aligned.

And Rina say:

How? How it is possible?! You teleported?!

And Benji say:

No. You should know that I am really fast. And as older I get faster I become.

And Suzuka get up and Benji say:

Come on I am going to give time to fight you two so at least put some energy on it.

And the duo grit the teeth. And Hoshie say:

God! I thought that he was gone!

And Maria nod and say:

I couldn't even follow his motion.

And Iris say:

That was so cool!!

And Benji smile a bit and the duo charge at him. Benji easily dodge the attacks not even bothering in counter attack. And the duo keep attacking. And Maria say:

He is playing. He is not taking then serious and he is playing with then as a cat plays with a mice. He could end it very fast.

And Hoshie say:

But why?! Everyone is missing and we have to help then!

And Maria say:

I don't know but he seen different now.

And Benji face is not serious at all. He seen to be only relaxing not carrying about the enraged duo after him. And Suzuka say:

Stop dodging!

And Benji say leaping over then avoiding an attack:

Why?

And he leap forward avoiding another one. And after a couple of minutes Benji land smoothly after dodge an attack and he say:

Well it was fun. But now the play time is over.

And he dash to then and hold Suzuka by the collar and slam her on Rina and slam the duo on a wall very hard. And Benji walk to Maria and the others and he say:

Now is only get you three out of there.

And he is with a small control and he push a button and the bars sunk on the floor and Hoshie say:

How?

And Benji say:

You actually thought that I was only dodging then? I even stole them panties.

And he show to the trio a pair of panties. One plain white and the other a sexy semi-transparent black one. And Benji toss over the fallen girls and say:

I told you back then and I tell you now. Forget that claim. I will not marry you for nothing.

And Rina bite her lower lip in anger and Suzuka try to get up and Benji say:

Stay down. I didn't broke your bones but your body is still feeling the impact.

And Suzuka say:

Why you never kill us?

And Benji pick her katana and the sheath and he sheathe the sword and pass it over his shoulders and he is holding it across his shoulders and he say:

Because I don't want to. You two might be a pain in the ass. But any of you are evil. Only stupid. Now let's go. We have a very large base to search.

And they begun to move away and Rina say:

Wait.

And Benji stop and they all turn to her and she have a hint of tears on her eyes and she say:

This base is large but the only truly used part is the upper levels.

And Benji nod and Rina say:

In the other room have a computer is mine. Access it. In there have a base map. With many details.

And Benji say:

Thanks. And where is Julietta?

And Rina say:

She was in the prison on the east wing. But don't worry she escaped have one hour ago with the others. And Benji, Terry knows that you and the others are running free on the base. All this encounters and traps are his orders.

And Benji say:

I thought so. Even he was not an idiot. He would notice.

And Suzuka say:

And the doorway machine will be fixed by the dawn. He intend to summon smaller demons to face the battle high. So you only have four hours.

And Rina say:

Next to the computer have a key card. Use it.

And he nod and they walk away. Before leaving the room Benji stop and say:

Leave this place. Forget about the claim and try to get a normal life. At least you two can make this choice. Do it right.

And Maria and the others are ahead and Rina say:

Why Haruka is no with you?

And Benji say:

We are on a bad phase. But at least try to live a life.

And Suzuka say:

Terry is keeping your sword with him all the times. He is trying to use her.

And Benji say:

Okay. At least I know where she is. And Rina one last thing. Suzuka likes you more than a friend. Pay more attention to her from now on. And try to at least correspond to her feelings.

And the duo blush and Benji say:

See you later.

And he smile and put the sword on the waist and dash away from the room. In the room Rina and Suzuka stare at the other blushing intensely and after few minutes they get up and walk away holding on the other. While running Maria say:

Why you stopped?

And he say:

Just to trying to get then out of my back.

And Maria say:

We got the map. So what we do now?

And Benji say:

Well we will go to where all the others are going.

And Hoshie say:

And where is that place?

And Benji say:

That is easy. To the gate room.

And they nod and keep running. Three and a half hours later. Benji, Maria, Iris and Hoshie are in a large room and Maria say:

Good god. With all this why we only faced melee?

And Benji say:

I don't know and I don't care. Just pick what you need and let's go. Hey a chain gun!

And he walk to a chain gun and look at it and he say:

So what I pick high speed massive damage gun or something more practical?

And Maria say:

Nothing against a chain gun but I think that is better something smaller than that.

And Benji look around and he say:

So many choices. I guess that a couple of MP-5 will do the job.

And Maria grab for herself an assault rifle and she say:

The good and old AK-47. The best in Russian firepower.

And the pick each one a bag and fill with magazines. And Hoshie say:

Come on you two. That is too much.

And Benji say loading the two sub-machineguns:

I prefer carry extra ammo than feel the lack of it later. I only have ten magazines for my side gun. So I can't waste bullets. This two will do the job just fine. My arms are a bit tired from all this slashing.

And Maria load the assault rifle and cocks it and she say:

I agree with him. The enemy is almost ready. And we need fire power.

And Benji put the guns on his waist and he pick a Uzi and load it and give to Hoshie and say:

Use this Uzi. Just be careful with the full auto mode.

And she pick it and he give her extra magazines. And Maria say:

I guess that a Uzi will do for Iris. I don't like of the thought of her and a machine gun.

And Benji say:

Well is something hard to picture. Hold this Iris.

And he give her a assault rifle and Hoshie, Maria and Benji look at Iris and Benji say:

Okay even looking at her like this is a bit hard to believe.

And Maria say:

That is true. The American M-16 is too heavy and large to her. Maybe a MP-5?

And Benji say:

I think that a Uzi will be better. The recoil is smaller.

And he pick the assault rifle from Iris and he give her a Uzi and few magazines. And Benji say:

You two only shoot if you really have to. I don't want any bullets from you two on me. And don't change to the semi or to the full auto mode.

And the duo nod and Benji walk to a box and say:

Now I need a grenade. Maria can you load a AK magazine for me?

And she say:

Why?

And Benji say:

For a trick.

And she say:

A trick?

And he nod. Maria load and Benji pick the magazine and fill the empty spaces with explosives and he dismantle a grenade and place on the magazine and he say:

This baby will open the room for us.

And he open a door pull the pin of the grenade and toss the magazine over many guards and demons on the room and close it again. And then a loud explosion is heard and it continue with the blasts of the bullets. And Maria say:

Where you learned to do that?!

And Benji say:

Have I told you that I am a very big fan of MacGyver?

And Maria say:

No.

And Benji say:

Well I am.

And he open the door and they see all the guards and demons in pieces and she say:

Okay that was very effective.

And Hoshie say:

This is gross.

And they walk over the bloody hall. In another room Benji stop all of sudden and the girls also stop. And Benji say:

There is something here.

And Hoshie say:

I can't see anything.

And Benji say:

That doesn't mean that it doesn't have.

And Maria say:

What is happening with your hair?!

And Benji say:

Back off!

And they obey and in the next second Benji is blocking a huge blade with the katana and the sheath. And holding the blade is a very large six meters tall cat like monster appears he have cat like head, a thorax like full of powerful muscles, two strong and muscular arms with hands like a human one but with two fingers with sharp claws, he have two strong legs a wolf like ones, a long cat like tail with a bone blade on the tip, he have a black fur and dark golden eyes. And Benji say:

Shit. A fomorii.

And Benji leap backwards and the huge sword hit the ground. And Benji say:

You girls back off! This is too much for you!

And Benji block a new attack and the impact send him into a wall. Benji spin on the air and hit the wall with his feet and get thrust and dash to the demon. Benji avoid a slash and hit the demon on the leg. The sword pierce deep on the demon skin and a nauseous sound is heard when the flesh is cutted. And the female trio cringe at the sound. And Benji say:

This blade is not powerful enough.

And he leap back avoiding a tail hit. And Benji toss the crosses at the fomorii and they nail deep on the demon. Benji charge energy on the blade and slash open the fomorii stomach. And the guts fall and the demon fall too. And the room is filled with a scent of rotting flesh and Benji say:

God this stinks.

And Iris shout:

Look out!

And Benji look back and almost don't have time to block a huge hammer from hitting his chest. Benji hit a wall hard. This time not having time to weaken the fall. And he is a bit stunned with the impact and Maria advance and shot on the other fomorii. The demon look back at then and Maria shout over the roar of the gun:

A little help would be good!

And Iris uses her powers to hold the demon on the place and say:

He is too strong!

And Benji is out of cold on the floor. And Maria stop firing to reload and she shout:

Do something too Tanaka!

And Hoshie say:

Like what?!

And Maria say:

Use that harp! It must work!

And Hoshie say:

But I don't know if will work!

And Maria say:

We have one shot only! Use the healing one! If you manage to wake Benji we have a chance. Or at least the one for confuse the enemy!

And Hoshie swallow hard and nod. She pick the harp and think taking deep breaths:

Okay. Sing with all my spirit. Sing with all my spirit or else we will all die.

And she recall of Julietta words at the training:

Using your energy you try to focus on that. In the battle focus in use it to help you living thru it.

And she take a deep breath and think:

Okay is all or nothing.

And she begun to play the harp in a fast rhythm. And she begun to hum in the tune and she begun to sing a very aggressive song. And Maria say:

What the hell is that song?! Nothing make sense!

And Hoshie don't even answer. The fomorii ears move a bit picking the sounds and Iris fall on her knees the fomorii take two clumsy and unbalanced steps forward and drop the hammer holding on his head roaring loudly. Hoshie face show all the fear that she is feeling but she keep on singing. And Maria say:

Don't stop! It is working!

And the fomorii look at then with the golden eyes seeking blood and run. But instead of running at then he run right in a wall far of then. And Maria say:

What?! He missed us by far! That is the confusion?! Total lack of control of the body?!

And seeing that is working Hoshie face get easier but she keep singing. And Benji eyes move a bit and he open then and say:

Damn...who runned over me with a bullet train? Wait...who is strangling a cat?

And he see Hoshie singing and think:

So she manage to do it after all.

And he grip at the sword hilt and use it to stand up and he shake his head a bit to send the dizziness away and look at the fomorii who is slamming a wall hard with the large fists. He sheathe the sword and grab the knife and unsheathe it and he say:

Now is time to finish it.

When he is going to dash at the fomorii Benji stop and toss the knife right over Hoshie head. The chestnut haired girl is so focused that don't even notice the large knife flying one inch away from her shoulder and head and nailing itself on a fomorii forehead right behind her. And Benji think:

Three? A full pack maybe?

And the helmet close and a small message appear on the visor and it says:

Upgrade completed. New features now available.

And Benji smile on the closed helmet and think:

Okay. Right on time. I can't expend much energy now.

And he say:

Activate new features.

And the armor begun to get more slender. The helmet changes to a slender shape. The visor is now covered by darkness of the helmet with the forehead forming a broader protector. And the lower part form a single piece with no sign of a joint. And the armor plates change and seen to vanish forming a full body suit protection. And blades come out from Benji knuckles and fuse on the armor arms and on the left arm form seven blades on the forearm in the outer part and reinforce the armor arms, on the right arm form a reinforce and a single blade in the full length of the fore arm, from the wrist to the elbow and passing a bit of it and the katana is now on Benji back with the hilt over the right shoulder and Benji say:

This is new. My armors never got this configuration before.

Benji only visible part is his silver hair. And on the armor a message appear and says:

Shinobi mode activated.

And Benji say:

Shinobi mode. Okay. Let's see what you can do.

And he unsheathe the sword and dash at the fomorii.

END OF THE CHAPTER FIFTY THREE:

Kumi walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story.

And she make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen belong to Benji. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends.

She pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And she pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

She bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And she bow to the audience again and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	54. Facing the enemy

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. Kumi walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Kumi one character of this story.

And she make a pause and say:

Hoshie Tanaka. Belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use her and her friends and families.

And she make another pause and say:

Once again the battle high was captured by the enemy. But these times the things don't seen well.

And she bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And she walk away.

CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR: Facing the enemy.

Benji hold the sword inverted and slash the fomorii in a very clean and easy slash. Benji leap backwards and the fomorii fall splitted on the half. Benji stab a new fomorii that leaped behind him and open the demon guts. And he look around and think:

Is clear now.

And Hoshie stop singing and Maria say:

What the hell happened with your armor?

And Benji say:

The upgrade.

And he remove the helmet and he say:

It is way faster. Much faster.

And Iris get up and Benji say:

So you actually managed to sing the melody of chaos.

And Maria say:

She was totally of the tune.

And Benji say:

Actually she sang it just right. It is just like that.

And Maria say:

No wonder that the demon went crazy.

And Hoshie say:

And if I failed.

And Benji say picking his knife and the crosses:

Then you would be in tiny bits now.

And she get pale. And Benji see two doors and he move to one and Maria say:

What is wrong?

And Benji say:

Those three was guarding something.

And he open the door and it is very dark in there. And the scent of a dungeon fills the air. And Benji think:

This place is a cell. But what they kept in?

And then he see two red eyes on the dark. And a soft female voice shouts something that he don't understand and a short girl wearing a piece of cloth tied on her waist and another over her breasts hugs Benji armored chest. And she again shout in that language and the girl have long light silver hair. And Maria say:

What?

And Benji say:

Hey wait.

And the girl begun to talk very fast. And Benji manage to make her let him go with out hurting her and he look at her. She is very short. Even shorter than Hoshie. But her proportions are very developed. And her breasts are almost popping out from the cloth that is serving as a top. And Benji is going to remove his defacer cross when the wolf pelt fell and she grab it. She seen to be delighted with the skin and she unwrap it and cover herself with the gray furred skin. And Benji stop removing the mantle and he say in Japanese:

You speak Japanese?

And she don't seen to understand and he pass by all the languages that he knows asking if she can speak that language. And after ask in Russian that she can speak Russian he say:

Why I couldn't found a girl that speak one of the languages that I know.

And Maria say:

Well is a large planet with many different cultures.

And Benji mutter a curse in a language that no one of the trio understand and the girl blush and say something to Benji. And Hoshie say:

She talked!

And Benji say:

Holy shit! She speak Aesir!

And he say in that language:

Who are you?

And she say:

I am Bianca. You don't remember of me brother?

And Benji say:

Brother? I don't have a younger sister. If is about the hair and my eyes.

And he close his eyes and his hair get darker and return to the original black color and he open his eyes and they are brown and he say:

See.

And she say:

On my!

And Benji say:

What you are doing here?

And Maria say to Hoshie:

Now I am feeling placed aside. I can't understand a word of what they say.

And the other two nod. And she say:

I was captured from my home.

And he say:

Why you called me of brother?

And she say:

You looks a lot like my brother. Taking out that your hair is a bit darker and you eyes brighter and in a different shade.

And Benji say:

Who captured you?

And she say:

I was sold to a tall blond man. He is very mean and he sometimes changes in a wolf.

And Benji say:

Terry. Look we are going to kill then. Is not safe to you stay here. But is also dangerous stay with us.

And Benji sigh and the girl cling on his arm and say:

I will go with you!

And Benji sigh at her forceful tone. And Maria say:

She is going follow us?

And Benji nod and say:

Yes.

And Benji say in Aesir:

Fine. Let me go and stay on the back. You can keep that skin to cover yourself.

And she nod and they walk away. And Benji say:

How you feel Tanaka?

And she say:

A bit tired. To be honest very tired.

And Benji say:

No wonder. You used a lot of energy to do that. So stay in the back.

And she nod. They reach another room and Benji say:

The energy is getting stronger. The portal must be almost ready to.

And Maria say:

We have to hurry then.

And Benji nod. He have a long ago discarded the guns taking out his pistol for running out of ammo. And they run in a hall and a door open and they reach a very large opening. And there is a gush of wind. And they look up and see the dark sky. And Benji say:

We are in a crater.

And Iris say:

Look! Trees!

And he look ahead and see a forest. And he say:

So this is what they mean by cave dryads. There is a forest inside the mountain.

And they walk by it and Benji say:

This place lost the life. The trees are almost dead.

And Hoshie say:

Hey Benji the girl is an uneasy.

And Benji say:

Stay close of her.

And Hoshie nod. They walk by the forest and after sometime they reach an opening and they enter in a hall. And they soon hear sounds of battle and they run to it. And Benji is the first one to arrive. And he see the remaining member of the battle high fighting a group of lizards men and guards. And Benji dash and help then. Soon the others arrive and join the fight. And soon it is over.

And Julietta say:

Benji!

And she hug him. And Benji say:

Hi.

And she pound her fist on his chest and say:

You fucking idiot!

And she let go of him and the hanagumi is having a similar meeting. And Aki say:

What happened to your armor?

And Benji say:

Upgrade. I found a Seino chip and installed it on my arm. And then all my armor changed. Even this one.

And Aki say:

We also found some. But was not operational. By the way who is the girl?

And Benji say:

She said that she was kidnapped and sold to Terry. And she is following us. She speak a language that I don't know and Aesir.

And Julietta that is talking to Aki say:

What?

The silver haired brat speak Aesir?

And Benji say:

Yes.

And Mayura say:

And why she is with a wolf skin?

And Benji say:

Because she is almost naked under it.

And she stay quiet. And Aki say:

They are on the other side of that wall. But we can't reach there. There is something keeping the door shut and the wall is high. And mystical ways don't work.

And Benji say:

Is about twenty meters high right?

And Aki say:

About that.

And Benji say:

Kimi you still remember that move that we rehearsed to track and field games?

And Kimihito smile and say:

Sure thing.

And Benji walk away from the wall and Kimihito stand with his back turned to the wall fife meters away from it. And Benji say:

Okay let's do it!

And Benji put on his helmet and Aki say:

What you two are going to do?!

And Benji dash to Kimihito and he is with his hands closed together with the fingers laced forming a step. And Benji step on it and Kimihito toss Benji up. And Benji fly high and fly over the wall. And Aki say:

What?!

And Sachiko say:

No way?!

And Miki say:

Where the hell you learned that?

And Kimihito say:

It was an idea that crossed our minds once so we trained it to the track and fields games. You know to pass over the other team barrier to reach the goal.

And they hear fighting sounds that last few minutes and the doors are open and Benji say:

Well all clear.

And the others walk in and found guards chopped in pieces and Benji arm blades are dripping blood as well the sword on his hands. And Sakura say:

That was a very neat move.

And Kimihito say:

Not much. Is quite simple. Benji speed and my strength resulted on him catapulting on the air.

And everyone is armored taking out Bianca who is only with the wolf skin covering her. And Ayase say:

I feel nauseous.

And Hoshie say:

Me too.

And then everyone taking out Benji begin to agree. And Benji say:

I am just fine.

And Julietta say:

That is because you stand areas filled with evil forces thanks to your things. We don't.

And Benji say:

Kumi raise a barrier.

And the girl nod. And they walk a bit further and see another opening and the sun rising on the sky. And they hear claps. And they all look at the direction of then and Terry say clapping:

Very well. I am impressed. All of you came here alive. But your lucky is over now. Surrender now Benji or else...

And Benji say:

Or else what?

And Terry is sited in a chair that almost look like a throne and he pick something beside it and say:

You know what is this?

And he show then a mirror and Terry say:

This is a soul trapping mirror. I stole Isis soul and placed here. But it is not all.

And he pick a small control and say:

I also placed explosives on your friends armors while they was arrested. If I press a button they will die with a bomb exploding they chests.

And Aki say:

It can't be!

And Terry say:

Yes it can. Otherwise why I would bother to steal Seino chips? I placed bombs with then on the armors and they accepted so easily.

And Benji grit his teeth and Terry say:

Everyone drop the weapons. And don't even think about it Benji. This detonator will explode if I let it go. So you can't kill me. And you Benji I want you to drop your weapons slowly. Very slowly.

And everyone drop the weapons and Benji drop the katana and Terry say:

Slower. Remember I can kill your friends.

And Benji move slower. And Terry laugh seeing Benji obey. And Terry say:

Now strip that armor Himura.

And Benji take out the helmet and the chest plates. He remove it all. And Terry say:

Your clothes too. I know that they are armored too. The vest and the shirts. Now.

And Benji obey. Julietta grit her teeth in anger. And soon Benji is standing there only with his pants and shoes. And Terry say:

This is why I won Himura. You as me have the potential to do anything. But you waste it. If you really wanted you could kill me. But you worry about those useless companions that you got. Is not a surprise to see you like this. They are weak spots to be used against you. If the situation was the opposite I would not even hesitate in sacrifice then. After all then are only your subordinates. Your weak scum.

And Benji say:

You are wrong. They are not useless. And they are not my subordinates. They are my friends.

And Terry say:

When you have power you don't need friends. I will take my time now. I will study that body of yours. Found how it works. Then I will open the gate using the energy and the blood that you all shed. Plus your own.

And all the members of the battle high are hitted by a spell that make then fall unconscious. Sometime later they are in an area with many caves and they are small ones with bars on the entries. And on each one have a battle high member. And on the middle of the room Benji is hanging on the ceiling with his arms over his head chained and with his legs chained on the ground, unable to move. And Julietta is awake unlike the others taking out Benji. And she say:

I am sorry. Is our fault.

And Benji say:

Is all right. You couldn't know that.

And Julietta say:

It is still no excuse.

And a door is open and Terry walk in the room followed by Pao. And Terry say:

Now I can finally torture you Himura.

And Benji stay quiet.

END OF THE CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR:

Kumi walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story.

And she make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen belong to Benji. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends.

She pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And she pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

She bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And she bow to the audience again and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out.


	55. Torture

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. Kumi walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Kumi one character of this story.

And she make a pause and say:

Hoshie Tanaka. Belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use her and her friends and families.

And she make another pause and say:

Once again the battle high was captured by the enemy. But these times the things don't seen well.

And she bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And she walk away.

CHAPTER FIFTY FIFE: Torture.

Sometime later they are in an area with many caves and they are small ones with bars on the entries. And on each one have a battle high member. And on the middle of the room Benji is hanging on the ceiling with his arms over his head chained and with his legs chained on the ground, unable to move. And Julietta is awake unlike the others taking out Benji. And she say:

I am sorry. Is our fault.

And Benji say:

Is all right. You couldn't know that.

And Julietta say:

It is still no excuse.

And a door is open and Terry walk in the room followed by Pao. And Terry say:

Now I can finally torture you Himura.

And Benji stay quiet. Terry walk closer and say:

I will enjoy this. We have all the day to work on you. Then you will tell me where my daughter is so I can kill her.

And Benji stay quiet. And Terry punch Benji hard on the chest. Benji body moves with the impact and Terry say:

I am aware that I will need way more than this to break you. So I will speed up the things.

And Pao place near then a small metal table with many knifes, blades, metal knuckles, few whips and few more torture tools. And he place a small blowtorch near then too. And Terry lithe the blowtorch and say:

I always wanted to know how much heat a fire aligned elementalist like you can take.

And he hold a knife and place the fire on the blade and the blade begun to heat up. And in few minutes the blade is in a burning red color and Terry say:

It is very close of the melting point. So let's what happens.

And he stab Benji on the left leg. The pants fabric burns a bit around the knife and the stench of burning flesh fills the air. And Terry smile evilly but Benji don't let a sound. And Terry smile fades a bit and Julietta look away. Terry pull the knife from Benji leg and a nauseous sound is heard while the burned flesh is ripped off the metal. But Benji stay quiet. And Terry say:

I am shocked. All that pain and you didn't flinch. So let's try in some other place.

And Terry pick other heated knife and stab Benji right shoulder. But he only gets the same effect. Frustrated he pick the blowtorch and burn Benji directly with the fire on the arm. And Benji only look at Terry with wild eyes. And Terry say:

Not bad. Now let's change the approach.

And one by one the battle high members wake and see the scene shocked. Now Terry is whipping Benji with an energy whip and the whip marks his skin. But Benji stay still. And Terry pick a device and open Benji mouth and he say:

Fine a new method.

And he pick a pair of pliers and pick one of Benji molars and he hold it and pull it hard. He rip Benji tooth and Benji don't even blink. Enraged Terry rip three more molars from him. The last one in the both sides and up and down. And Benji expression don't change. And Terry remove the device and Benji only spit a mouthful of blood on the ground. And Terry say:

I will give you a break. I will return in any moment.

And he and Pao walk away. And as soon the door close Julietta say:

Benji are you okay?

And Benji say:

Ouch...Juli I have been tortured by three hours. You really think that I could possible be okay?

And she say:

No.

And Kanna say:

How you didn't even moan?! He ripped your teeth from your mouth. Burned you, whipped you and did almost everything on you! How could you bear?

And Benji say:

Just plain and simple ignoring.

And he spit more blood and Sumire say:

Just great trapped again. So what we...

And Benji say:

Shut up. I am not on the mood for complains.

And Sumire stay quiet. Shocked with him but she stay quiet as well everyone else. And after long minutes of silence Sachiko say:

Any idea?

And Benji say:

No.

And Sachiko say:

You should have fought.

And Benji say:

Don't say it.

And the brunet stay quiet. Later the battle high have fall in a tired sleep. And Julietta say;

Are you wake Benji?

And he say:

Yes.

And she say:

How you are feeling? Is the first day before the new moon. Today you got weaker and tonight you lost then.

And Benji say:

I know. Even my healing time is bad. It is taking a lot to heal.

And Julietta say:

Is all because we was too careless.

And Benji say:

It is alright. As I said you didn't knew.

And she sigh. After long minutes she say:

Benji you are still awake?

And he say with his head low with his now loose hair covering his face:

Yes.

And Julietta say:

Do you remember when we was young? The times that we used to run over the snowy fields?

And Benji say:

I remember. We used to race there for fun or to catch a rabbit.

And she say:

In the spring when the snow melted we running on the fields filled with the verdure and the strong scent of the fresh grass and the flowers.

And Benji say:

The cool breeze brushing over us.

And she say:

Back then we was so different.

And Benji say:

It almost seen a lifetime ago.

And Julietta say:

It sure does. We didn't had worries taking out when Sho used to go away in a mission or when Tsuruko would come.

And Benji say:

I know. Now we have to worry with gates. With secrets. With demons.

And Julietta say:

With work, love and troubles. When a kid you want to grow old to be independent but when old you want to be a kid.

And Benji say:

I know.

Unaware for the duo is that few of the hanagumi members are wake too. Then Terry walk back in the room and he walk to Benji saying:

Well I got tired. Now I will take the information from you on the harder way.

And he change to his werewolf form and slash Benji with his claws. He aim on Benji face and hit Benji on the left side of his face over his eye. Four parallel cuts appear and bleed intensely and Benji close his eye. And blood run on his face. And Terry say:

Where is the baby?!

And his voice is more like an arrangement of growls and barks. And Benji stay quiet. Terry manage to make Benji release the arm blades. And he hold then and say:

I heard that these blades are connected to your nerves. Let me see it is true.

And he rip then out of Benji arms. Benji don't show a sign of pain. And Terry say:

Ignoring your own pain is very easy. What you will do with someone else's pain.

And he open a cell and pull Orihime by the arm and drag her near of Benji. And she shout:

Let me go! Let me go your freak!

And Terry tie her on a chain and he say:

So will you talk now or I will have to torture her too?

And Benji grit his teeth and Terry touch on Orihime cheek with his claws and he say:

Her skin is very soft. It must be very sensitive.

And Orihime is shaking with fear and Terry is only teasing her with the blunt side of his index finger claw. And Terry say:

Where is my baby sacrifice?

And he touch with the tip of the claw on Orihime neck and a small drop of blood appear and Benji say:

Stop it. I will talk.

And Terry smile and toss Orihime back on her cell and he say:

Talk.

And Benji say:

She is on a factory. An empty one in the industrial area.

And Terry say:

You as always bend when come to then.

And he walk away laughing. And Benji sigh with a smirk. And Sumire say:

Are you crazy?! You handed to him the location of the thing that was preventing him from summoning the demon king.

And Aki laugh. And no one gets it. And Ogami say:

What is so funny?

And Benji say:

Simple Ogami. I don't know the location of the baby. I never knew. I send him to an empty building.

And Julietta say:

So how you are?

And Benji say:

Beaten.

And Aki say:

How long you think that will take to he come back?

And Benji say:

Four hours in the tops.

And Aki say:

Sleep a bit. You need it. We will think of something.

And Benji say:

I was going to do it anyway.

And he faint. And Miki say:

Geez. He sure hold on a lot. I don't even want to know how he haven't let out a cry f pain.

And Sakura say:

I don't want to know what will happen when Terry return knowing that Benji-sempai tricked him.

And Orihime say:

I agree with Sakura. We should get out of here.

And the door open and a woman with dark skin and red hair walk in the room. She is wearing a guard uniform and she is pulling a large bag. And she say:

Well it sure took a while.

And Julietta say:

What took you so long Mayura?

And the woman change to Mayura and she say:

Gee. A little of surprise would make me feel good.

And Reni say:

That is why you was not worried? Her?!

And Kimihito say:

Benji would not surrender with out letting a way to escape. So she is the way.

And Mayura say:

How much consideration. I also have feeling you know.

And Miki say:

We know that. And I also know how much you love a good hot spring.

And Mayura ears perk and she say:

What you said involving hot springs?!

And Miki say:

When this is over I will give you a weekend on a very fancy hot spring hotel. With a very large mini bar.

And Mayura say:

I will be charging.

And Aki say:

What is on the bag?

And Mayura say:

Yours armors and weapons.

And Aki say:

Well get me on Benji armor a sword hilt.

And Mayura nod and toss the bag contents on the ground and found Benji armor and pick the hilt. She give to Aki and Aki say:

Well keep an eye on the door. And if some one come get rid of it.

And Mayura nod and walk away. And Aki place the hilt tip on a bar and Sumire say:

What you will do?

And Aki press a switch and a plasma blade ignites and begun to burn the bar.

END OF THE CHAPTER FIFTY SIX:

Kumi walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story.

And she make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen belong to Benji. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends.

She pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And she pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

She bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And she bow to the audience again and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out


	56. Arrival

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. Kumi walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Kumi one character of this story.

And she make a pause and say:

Hoshie Tanaka. Belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use her and her friends and families.

And she make another pause and say:

Once again the battle high was captured by the enemy. But these times the things don't seen well.

And she bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And she walk away.

CHAPTER FIFTY SIX: Arrival.

A half hour later everyone is out of the cells and Aki is cutting Benji loose and Julietta and Miki are removing the bombs from the armors. And Ogami say:

What we will do about him? He don't show a sign of be waking anytime soon.

And Kimihito say:

We will take him. He is tired. Ignore the pain in such high level is very tiring. You saw it. He don't even blinked.

And Ogami nod. Aki place Benji in the floor and she pick on her armor a first aid kit and begun to treat him. Somewhere in another dimension. Benji is laying on an open grassy field. He open his eyes and he say:

Wow. This place is bright. Is not like the limbo where I usually ends on.

And a familiar voice say:

Because Benji you are not dead.

And Benji look at the voice and recognize the woman on a yellow sweater with pinkish hair and say:

Nana.

And she nod and say:

Yep.

And he say:

Where I am then?

And she say:

Well this is an astral image of one of the Hokkaido fields in the spring. It is one of the most relaxant images that you kept in your heart. And in the name of Hipnos you need to relax. All that pain and that you endured almost destroyed your spirit.

And Benji say:

Tell me about it.

And he try to sit and she say:

Don't move. Lay still for a while let this place fills your spirit with the cleansing energy that will restore you.

And he say:

But they need my help.

And Nana say:

They can handle with out you for sometime. Besides we can expend an eternity here that in the real world it would not even pass a second. Is the wonders of the physique conversations.

And Benji say:

And why you are here?

And Nana say:

To support you on this time.

And Benji say:

I don't mind the company. But I am so tired.

And he yawn and she say:

You can sleep here. I will stay here and guard you.

And Benji nod. She sit besides him and she say:

Just rest. Soon you face a powerful enemy.

But Benji is not hearing he is already in sleep. In the real world. Aki is opening Benji left eyes and she say:

Well it is not very damaged. The eye itself on have a light scratch. Is only keep it close and clean until get a better treatment.

And Kumi say:

I can't heal him since I used all my energy to heal Julietta.

And Aki say:

It is okay. He might hang up until we finish this.

And Aki cover his left eyes with bandages and then put his armor on him. And Miki say:

Is three at the afternoon. Terry left have two hours. So he must be arriving soon.

And Aki say:

Okay. Let's move on. We will do what we have to do.

And she pass one of Benji arms over her shoulders and hold his waist and help him up. Kumi do the same with the free arm and they move away. Way later they reach the room where they was caught. And Julietta say:

This is odd. The room is clean. No sign of the doorway.

And Kimihito say:

Maybe they moved the machine. This place is not large enough to fit the demon king.

And Ogami say:

But then where they could place it?

And Hoshie say:

Excuse me. But we passed by an opening with a forest on it. It didn't have roof and was very large.

And Maria say:

That is right! We did pass by that.

And Julietta say:

Okay. Thin let's move on.

And they move. In the path they meet Suzuka and Rina who join then not wanting to Terry summon the demon king. Near of the forest they hear a baby cry and Aki say:

What?!

And they reach the entry and see Terry and the remaining rangers on the middle of the forest with the machine in front of then and the baby in an altar. And Julietta say:

How he found her?!

And Aki drop Benji and say:

That is not important. The important now is stop the rites!

And they all charge at the enemy taking out Hoshie, Kumi, Bianca and Ayase. And in the other world Benji is chatting with Nana and she say:

Is about time. You must wake.

And he say:

What?! Now? Is too soon.

And Nana say:

You have to. I refilled your energy. And I have good news for you.

And Benji say:

Good news?

And Nana say:

Yes. You will get an aid of someone important. This is all that I can say. Now wake.

And Benji open his eyes and see the battle happening. He see Terry raising a knife ready to hit the baby and see that no one is close enough to stop him. Terry bring the knife down hard. But he only hit the stone of the altar. And many meters away a small cloud of dust rises forming a half circle and Terry look at it and see Benji with silver hair half crouched with the baby on his left arm. And with a katana on his mouth. And Terry shout:

Himura!!!!

And Benji out something on the ground and put the sword on his back and he pick the thing and he say:

Hey Terry taking out your daughter what else you just lose?

And Terry look to Benji and then to himself and Benji toss the thing to Isis very hard. She grab it and Terry say:

No! Isis soul!

And the mirror fades and Isis run away from the machine and Terry howls and change to his werewolf form. And Aki say pounding a ranger on the ground:

Just in time.

And Terry dash to Benji. Benji dodge the attack leaping back. And Terry say:

So you can't risk her precious little body over speeding.

And Benji say:

Actually I don't care about her. But unlike you I think that she deserve a chance to live.

And Benji dodge another attack. And Hoshie look at the spot that Benji was on the ground and say:

I still haven't got how he moved from here to there.

And Ayase say:

I just give up. Well were is that magic book. After this is believe in anything. Even aliens and demons. Okay let me see...

And she begun to search on her bag for a book. She found and begun to read it. And she say:

Okay now where is the fireball.

And Hoshie say:

Magic?

And Kumi say:

Black magic.

And Hoshie sigh and say:

Well I guess that I can try to encourage then.

And she pick her harp. And Terry say:

Give me the baby!

And Benji toss the baby up and say:

Go get it!

And Terry leap and Benji shot at him with his hand gun emptying the magazine. And Terry ignore the wounds and grab the baby. He remove the mantle of the baby and don't see anything in there. Only a log. And Benji say:

I got a fool.

And he leap back and Terry say:

Where is she?

And Benji say:

You really forgot that my armor is metal blue not black.

And Terry stare at Benji armor and it is all black. Then the blackness begun to move and Terry say:

No! It can't be!

And Benji say:

Yep. Mayura. She took the baby away.

And the blackness vanish and they hear Mayura voice laughing. And Benji say:

You really thought that I would let you get near of the baby again?

And Terry howl in rage. Benji reload the gun and put it on the holster. And he unsheathe the knife and say:

I will kill you and man this will be the first time that I will someone that I really want to send to hell.

And Terry pull his own knife and dash to the other. They vanish from the normal sight and there is only heard the sound of the metal clashing. And Julietta and Kanna are taking care of Pao before he can even use the cannon and is a quick fight of the battle high against the rangers. After all there is only six of then. Taking out the ones who changed sides and Terry. And the seniors check at the rangers and Julietta say:

So they are dead?

And they nod and Sakura say:

And where is Benji-sempai?

And Sachiko say:

Right here.

And then a gush of blood bust in the air. And a deep gash appear on the ground and they see Benji leap backwards and more blood gush from the gash and Terry get up and charge at Benji. And Benji unsheathe the sword and Kimihito say:

I bet a dinner that Benji will finish in the next move.

And Julietta say:

I cover that and say that he will take his time.

And Benji is with the knife on the left hand and the sword on the right one. And he side slash Terry on the knee with the sword and nail the knife on the werewolf gut and leap back avoiding the werewolf attack. And Benji dash again and he slash Terry with the two blades. Blood gushes and the werewolf fall. And Benji is standing near him and Terry gurgle in blood and give a weird laugh. And everyone gather around the dying werewolf and Benji say:

What is so funny?

And Terry say:

As usual you are very easy to trick...

And he cough more blood and say:

You may have won this battle. But now you will have to face a war...you finished the opening rites...but now the he will be on loose...

And he begun to laugh and Benji shot him in the skull and they see the machine working. And Benji say:

Isis can you shut it down?

And she say:

No. After it begun to work is unstoppable.

And Benji say:

Aki let's get ready. We must kill the demon king right here and right now.

And she nod. All the battle high and the ranger trio get ready to battle. And Sumire say:

What are our odds?

And Benji say:

Don't ask me.

And Kanna say:

Screw the odds. We have to win this in one way or another.

And Maria say:

You are right.

And Isis say:

We have fife minutes before the gate is fully open. Who want to pray this is a good time.

And Benji give his bag to Kumi and say:

You stay back.

And she nod. The defacer cross is ripped and Julietta say:

So what you think?

And he say removing the bandages from his eye:

Well it will be hard. But the good things on the life aren't easy.

And Julietta say:

Well at least Kimihito own me a dinner.

And the blonde say:

Only if we get out of here alive.

And Miki say:

You heard it Benji! Get us out of here alive so we can damage Kimihito wallet with fancy dinner for everyone!

And Benji say:

Just to your part with Sachiko and that "forgiveness of the heavens" when the king appear. The rest I will try to bring him down.

And Aki say:

Yeah sure. Your arms don't even have strength enough for hold a single punch. Imagine face a demon king.

And Benji say:

I work better with pressure.

And Orihime say:

Can you all get a bit more serious?

And Kanna say:

Let it be. At least we can have some fun before the final fight.

And Sakura say:

It is no worse that we have faced in Teito.

And Maria say:

I guess so.

And Benji say:

Well let's finish this up as fast as we can. I am crazy for take a good bath and sleep in a softy and fluffy bed.

And they all cheer. And the gate open a bit and then they hear a sound echoes and Benji say:

It can't be!

And Julietta say:

That is not a demon trumpet!

And from an edge they see many crown scouts moving at then. And Benji say:

So she decided give us a hand after all.

And Maria say:

But they wasn't pacifists?

And Aki say:

Well even pacifist what it will come will not spare then.

And they reach the group and the leader a female dryad with a light armor move closer of Benji and say:

I came in the name of Kiei the queen of this forest.

And Benji say:

I thank to the queen for the help.

And she say:

The queen wish to help because this is not only your fight. I as the commander of the crown scouts will aid the humans in this battles.

And Benji bow a bit and the dryad to the same. And the crown scouts move back with bows and Benji say in the spirit language:

We don't know what else will come but it will be wanting to kill us. So don't show any mercy.

The machine begun to pulse and Isis say:

It is in the verge of open.

And everyone gets ready. And a two by two meters door way open and a large group of bug like demons. They have two meters tall, with blood red shells, humanoid shape and in the right hand have a claw that look like a crab claw, but with razor shard edges. In the feet have in each one two sharp looking protuberances in the tip of the foot. The creature natural shell is covered with spikes and the creature waist is very thin comparing to the chest and hips that are in a normal size as a human. The head look like a cross between an ant and a helmet. It have two moving pincers as the mouth and a pale yellow bug eyes, it have two protuberances in the sides of the head moving up where in a human would be the ears. They make a horrible sound as they charge out of the gate. And behind then there is a larger version of the first ones but they are with some weird kind of scythe or spear with fife blades on the tip and it seen to be made of some kind of resin. And Benji shout:

Fire!!

And the dryad's archers, Sachiko, Maria, Orihime, Aki and Benji shot. A rain of arrows fall over the charging demons. And many fall but more come. And Benji say:

Fire at will!

And they do. But as more demons fall more come and larger the gate gets.

END OF THE CHAPTER FIFTY SIX:

Kumi walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story.

And she make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen belong to Benji. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends.

She pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And she pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

She bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And she bow to the audience again and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out


	57. Facing the king

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. Kumi walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Kumi one character of this story.

And she make a pause and say:

Hoshie Tanaka. Belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use her and her friends and families.

And she make another pause and say:

Once again the battle high was captured by the enemy. But these times the things don't seen well. And now they are facing the demon king and his armies.

And she bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And she walk away.

CHAPTER FIFTY SEVEN: Facing the king.

More and more demons fall at the rain of arrows, bullets and energy attacks. And they are getting too close and Benji shout:

Close range! Swords!

And the dryads toss the bows aside and unsheathe the swords and as Benji and most of the battle high they charge at the incoming mob of demons. And Aki is slamming the demons with a war hammer and Orihime, Iris, Kohran and Sachiko stay in the back shooting at the demons that are coming out of the gate. Maria out of ammo is with a sword attacking the demons. And one of the larger demons slam on Benji head the spear. Benji helmet crack and Benji cut the demon in the half with the sword. And the demons stop coming from the gate and the remaining ones are killed. And the warriors are covered in the dark demon blood and Benji say:

Who is still alive?

And Aki say:

I am!

And Julietta say:

Me too!

And Miki and Sachiko shout:

Me too!

And one by one the members of the battle high speak. And the allied rangers. And Aki say:

We held the first wave. But the gate grew larger.

And they move closer and Benji say:

That is enough for that ugly thing come out. TANAKA!!

And Hoshie that was more in the back say:

Hai!

And Benji say:

As soon the demon king steps in the gate I want you to begun to sing the march of the tigers. That thing have a fear aura. So we need to take that down. So you just sing.

And she nod a bit scared. And Julietta say:

You can do it Hoshie. Come on for someone that yesterday froze in fear and that today is killing demons you did a good advance. You can sing that.

And Hoshie say:

But... but if I screw it up?

And Benji say:

Then we will all die. The weaker ones of a heart attack and the stronger ones by his hands.

And that make Hoshie get very pale. And Julietta slap Benji in the head and say:

Good work! You idiot!

And Benji helmet fall in three pieces and Benji say:

Good. Now is beyond the repair.

And Julietta get closer of Hoshie and try cheer her up. And Aki say:

Okay ho got wounded?

And everyone deny. And Aki say:

Okay. Well they killed all the wounded ones. And how you are holding up Benji?

And he say:

Still holding. Those last of the fruits that Kiei give me healed me a bit.

And Ogami say:

And how we close the gate?

And Isis say:

The gate will close right after the demon king come out of it. The massive evil energy will destroy the machine when passing.

And Kanna say:

Why not destroy the machine now?

And Isis say:

That is not possible the machine when activated have a force field that is almost unbreakable. Only that massive energy can break it.

And the dryads leader say:

But the enemy is very strong. I just lost thirty of my soldiers only facing those shock troops.

And Benji say:

The demon king is even stronger.

And she say:

I Kiriko will do my best and my men too.

And Benji say:

Thank you.

And she say:

Is our duty too. To guard and defend the forest.

And she walk to her soldiers and Aki say:

How you got then?

And Benji say:

Well is a long story. I tell you later.

And Aki say:

Fine.

And she pull and lithe a cigarette and she drag and say:

So I think if we focus all the attacks at the demon king when he come out of the gate we can destroy him. That also using the Seino power.

And Sachiko say:

We can try. But if fails?

And Benji say charging energy on his right fist:

Then we keep trying.

And Sumire say:

It sounds crazy.

And Orihime say:

But what else on this past week haven't?

And the hanagumi nod. The gate begun to flicker and smoke rise from the machine. And Benji say:

Everyone get ready! Aim in the head! When the head appears shot at it! And Tanaka begin to sing!

And they all agree. And Hoshie begun to sing shaking a lot. And Kimihito whisper to Benji say:

She can do it?

And Benji say:

I hope so. Last time I was too filled with adrenalin to feel scared.

And Kimihito nod and grasp tighter on his axe and Benji say:

This is it. All or nothing.

And they nod. Benji holster the pistol and sheathe the sword and charge energy on his right hand. Sachiko and Miki are holding the other hands facing each other with the eyes closed as praying. And a long and skinned hand come out of the gate. And soon the head comes out. And Benji shout:

Now!

And a four meters tall demon with an ill brown color wearing a furred leather robe walk out of the gate. The demon look like a giant who have been skinned alive. The creature mouth show the red teeth. And the creature only have the hole of the nose. And the attacks are shot at the demon king. A light pillar fall from the sky and hit the demon fully at the same time of all the others attacks. And an explosion is heard and smoke cover the demon. And Sachiko and Miki fall on they knees exhausted and a cold wind blow and before if fades an energy ball hit the center of the dryads formation killing many of then. And Benji shout:

Scatter!

And they obey. The smoke now totally clear show that the demon only took a light damage and have few burns. And Ogami say:

How it is possible?! All that energy and only few damage!

And a energy ball fly to him. Sakura leap and take Ogami out of the path of the ball that hit a dead tree. And there is not time to thank. And Benji unsheathe his sword and charge at the demon. And Julietta with her own sword follow. And the demon attack the duo. And the dodge and behind the demon Aki and Kimihito slam they weapons hard in one of the demons arms. And the demon roars in pain and a red to yellowish blood gush from the wound. And they duo leap back avoiding the hit. And Reni and Sumire slash the demon in one of the legs and run fast out of his range. And Kanna toss at the demon a large three trunk and Orihime, Kohran, Iris, Kumi and Ayase are attacking at distance. Ayase with magical lifted stones tossing it at the demon. Orihime with her beans, Kohran with her rocket launcher, Iris with telekinesis to toss things at the demon and Kumi with holy magic. Hoshie is singing as best as she can considering that she is very scared and trying to get out of the demon range. And Maria run to Benji and grab his pistol and run away. She fire a couple of rounds at the demon and Benji and Julietta move to attack again. The continuous attack make the demon roar in rage. And Hoshie freeze in fear. The rangers grab her before she is crushed by a boulder that the demon tossed at her and Isis say:

This is not good!

And Rina say:

Do something!

And Isis say:

I am trying to remove the fear of her. But is a bit hard!

And in the battle field one by one the battle high members move away from the demon. And Benji say:

Just great.

And the demon uses Benji distraction and grab him. And he say on his cavernous and strong voice:

You again. You are sure a bug that is very annoying. Let me see if you can be squashed.

And he close his hands. And the only thing preventing Benji from becoming a bloody pulp is his armor. But cracking sounds are heard loudly. And Benji gasp in pain. And the demon say:

You sure have a hard shell.

And he pull Benji left arm and say:

Let me break it in parts.

And he begun to pull Benji arm. Benji begun to scream in pain. Blood drips from his foots and from his arm. And the demon seen to be smiling. And Julietta say:

We have to do something!

And Isis say:

Your bard is frozen in fear! I could use a hand!

And Julietta walk closer and she say:

Hoshie! Come Hoshie you have to snap out!

And a snapping sound is heard. And many armor shards fall from Benji left arm and more blood drips from it. And Julietta is now shaking Hoshie hard shouting:

Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

And Suzuka say:

And that works?

And Rina say:

I don't know.

And with the very rough treatment Hoshie begun to react. And she let out a very loud shout. And Julietta stop and Hoshie is shaking in fear and Julietta say:

Come on Hoshie. Snap out. You have to sing. We need to get closer of the demon.

And Hoshie is shaking hard crying in fear and she hug Julietta with not giving a sign of letting go. And Maria aim at the demon and she focus her energy and she fire. The shot fly filled with energy and hit the demon on the right eye. There is a explosion of the demon blood and he roar in pan tossing Benji away. And Kanna say

I get it!

And she run to Benji and grab him before he hit the ground. But the impact send her to the ground. Maria run closer of her friend and say:

Nice catch.

And Kanna say:

Nice shot.

And she look at the gun now empty and she say:

I had to make worth the bullet.

And the demon is holding his eye in pain. And Kanna and Maria take Benji to Aki. And Kanna say:?

God check his armor. Is filled with cracks. And we took lots of damage with out crack it.

And they group and Aki treat Benji and she say:

Good job you two.

And Iris say:

How is him?

And Aki say:

Well he fainted. The pressure plus the blood loss was too much for his weakened system. But he will make it.

And the dryads are firing arrows at the demon king and Ogami say:

What we do? We can't get closer.

And Aki inject something on Benji and say:

Our bard is freaked out in fear. If someone have an idea I will hear.

And Kohran say:

Tranquilize Hoshie?

And Aki say:

We need her to sing.

And Kimihito say:

Well she is on the stage two. She passed by catatonic state to total fear.

And Iris say:

Maybe if we attack fast we can defeat him before we can get scared?

And Aki say:

That don't work. The aura is from about twenty meters. We would feel.

And Julietta say:

You could at least try give her something to calm her up.

And Aki nod and give a light tranquilizer. And Julietta say:

We need a plan and we need it fast. He is still in pain but it will pass.

And they don't notice that Benji get up and walk to the demon. And Sakura say:

Maybe a bomb?

And Sumire say:

If all our attacks haven't worked why a bomb would?

And Sakura stay quiet. And Benji charge energy forming a lightning ball on his right hand and he think:

Well is the double or nothing.

And they every one look at him and he is in the area covered by the demon aura. And a soft wind blow and Benji turn to his right and energy ball fly at his direction. It is filled with many whirlwinds and compacted in a ball of the size of his own attack. And he smile and he grab the energy ball. And he merge the two balls and the sound of a powerful storm fills the air and he shout holding the energy ball with his right hand:

Storm charger!!!

And he dash to the demon. The pressure of the attack form a large gush on the ground forming many slashes. And Aki say:

I can't believe on this!!

And Benji places more energy on it and he leap avoiding a attack from the demon. He run on the demon arm and he slam the energy ball on the demon chest. The high speed wings and the lightning's pierce the demon chest and the demon roar in pain while his chest is being open by the energy ball that is being buried deep on his chest. And then the demon explodes and many wind blades infused with lightning slash the ground forming many gashes on the ground. Small lightning hurricanes moves around the area increasing more the destruction. On the middle of everything is Benji holding on his right arm with the left hand. And the energy fades and there is blood running from Benji arm and falling on the ground as a casket and he have many slashes on his right arm forming a spiral. And everyone runs to him and Benji look to the direction from where the wind ball came and he think:

So this is what you meant by aid of someone important. It was someone important to me.

And he whisper in a very low tone:

Thanks Haruka.

And under a tree in the edge is Haruka with short black skirt, a white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. And she say:

You are welcome Benji.

And she walk away and in a gush of wind she disappear. And in the crater Aki shout at Benji:

What the hell you was thinking your morrow?!

And Benji shout back:

In saving that middle age as of your!

And a vein pop on her forehead and she smile and say:

Okay. I will ignore it this time.

And Benji say:

Good. By the way I need you to fix my arm. I screw it up again.

And Aki sigh. And Maria say:

I didn't understood.

And Sumire say:

Me neither. But we are alive. That is good.

And everyone nod. And they say farewell to the remaining dryads. And Julietta say:

It is sad. They came in one hundred. And left in ten.

And Benji nod and Aki say:

At least they now can live in peace.

And they move away. And Benji say:

Hey don't pull me Aki! Ouch! Hey be careful!

And Aki say:

Stop whining.

And Isis say:

At least is over now.

And Aki say:

Not yet. You tree have to make a very detailed report over this.

And Julietta say:

And what we do with her?

And she point to Bianca, and Benji say:

For now she will come with us until we found more about her. And Reni say:

So is over?

And Kimihito pat Reni head and say:

Yes. Now is the party!

And everyone nod and they move away. And the sun in now setting and Benji faint and Kimihito pick him and say:

Well I guess that he is done for it.

And Aki say:

I know. Let's take him to truck before he end dead. And you know that now is serious.

And Kohran say:

What happened?

And Julietta say:

Is a curse. In the first day of new moon Benji powers are partially sealed in the night they are totally sealed. So he is now only a human with better attributes.

And Maria say:

That is why he wanted to end this fast.

And Julietta nod. Way later in the city they are in a hotel near of the Haneda shrine. And Sei, Jo, Azusa, Midori, Chie and Yu are all bandaged. And Benji is also bandaged and he say:

So you mean that you guys was in the industrial district. And he sniffed the baby blood.

And Sei nod and say:

Yes. And is partially your fault.

And Benji say:

Don't blain me. I had no idea.

And Sei say:

Since you are also in a very bad shape we will let it pass.

And everyone else is sleeping. And Aki enter in the room and say:

Okay time to the second nanobots shot.

And she inject on Benji the liquid metal. And Benji say:

Well at least is over and we can rest for the remaining days of the time off.

And Aki say:

Well they are not many. Is only four more days.

And Benji say:

Is enough to rest a bit. We all need a break.

And Aki say:

Speaking in breaks. Madoka said that you need to pop by the ranch to repairs. We will leave tomorrow after the ten.

And Benji nod and the wind come by an open window and Benji say:

In any case I will deal with a personal matter now.

And Aki nod. Benji walk away from that room and walk to another one and he see Mana on the bed and he wake her and he say:

Mana, Haruka is here.

And she lithe up and sit on the bed. She put on some clothes that was bought for her and they leave. And Mana say:

Where is she?

And Benji say:

She is on the lobby.

And she nod and hurry him pulling his hand. A couple of minutes later they are in the lobby and Benji easily found Haruka. And the two sisters run to the other and bug the other very tight with tears of happiness on the eyes. Benji smile at the scene. And he get closer and he is holding a small bag and Haruka and Mana broke the hug. Haruka wipe her tears and Benji big the small bag to Haruka and say:

This is few clothes that we bought for her.

And Haruka pick it up and she say:

Thank you for saving Mana.

And Benji say:

Don't worry. She helped us when we met. We are even.

And Mana is hugging Haruka waist and Mana pull Haruka shirt and Haruka look down and Mana say something and Haruka say:

Okay. I will ask.

And she look at Benji and say:

Mana is asking to you join us in the bar of the hotel. You mind?

And he say:

Not at all.

And they walk to the bar. They sit in an empty table and Benji say:

By the way thanks for the hurricane scythes earlier.

And she say:

You are welcome. I thought that you thanked me earlier too.

And he say:

I wanted to say in your face.

And she blush a bit. A waiter come with drinks and serve then. And Mana drink her quietly and Haruka say:

So what happened with you know who?

And Benji say:

Well after a long torture I killed him.

And Haruka say:

Thank you.

And he say:

My pleasure. Well not literally.

And Haruka smile and say:

I know. You aren't that kind of guy.

And Benji smile and he sip at his drink. Haruka do it too and Haruka say:

How is your arm?

And Benji say:

Not as used to be. You could warned me earlier.

And she say:

Sorry. I was trying to stay hidden.

And he say:

I am fine. What you said to him?

And Haruka say:

That my sister got in trouble and I that I needed to pick her up. Basically the truth. I only hid the fact that you was involved.

And Benji nod. They chat over few things. And Mana yawn and Benji say:

When is the flight?

And Haruka say:

Tomorrow at nine.

And Benji say:

So what you say of let her sleep in the hotel. My room is empty.

And Haruka nod. As they are moving Mana is so sleepy that Benji pick her up and walk her to the room. He place her in the bed after Haruka open the door. And she cover her and Haruka say:

Benji you think that she suffered on they hands?

And Benji say:

If I said that I believe not. It would be a lie.

And Haruka caress Mana hair and she say:

I shouldn't have left her on the Asakura girl's school. Even being a boarding school.

And Benji say:

You couldn't know that he would do that. It is not your fault. If you want to blain someone taking out the two blain me. They knew that I love you and they took her because of that.

And Haruka is crying and she get up and face Benji. And she toss herself at him. And bury her face on his chest. Benji hold her and he say:

Go on. You can cry.

And Haruka body is rocked by sobs while she cry at Benji arms. After long minutes Haruka stop crying. She look up at Benji and he see her red eyes. Now redder because the tears and her face is slight red from rubbing at his shirt. With out thinking Benji kiss her. She respond to the kiss with eager.

END OF THE CHAPTER FIFTY SEVEN:

Kumi walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story.

And she make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen belong to Benji. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends.

She pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And she pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

She bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And she bow to the audience again and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out


	58. Last kiss

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. Kumi walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Kumi one character of this story.

And she make a pause and say:

Hoshie Tanaka. Belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use her and her friends and families.

And she make another pause and say:

The final battle against the demon king and the stray rangers is over now. So now will our heroes get some deserved rest? Honestly I hope so. I am tired.

And she bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And she walk away.

CHAPTER FIFTY EIGHT: Last kiss.

After long minutes Haruka stop crying. She look up at Benji and he see her red eyes. Now redder because the tears and her face is slight red from rubbing at his shirt. With out thinking Benji kiss her. She respond to the kiss with eager. Benji hold her tighter and a small tear run in the corner of her now closed eyes. And they kiss for long minutes. And then they broke the long and desperate kiss. And they are with a tint of blush on the faces. And Haruka say:

Benji...you mind if we expend this night together?

And he say:

I was going to suggest that.

And they leave a note for Mana and leave. And as soon they leave the hotel Haruka cling on his arm and snuggle closer of him. Benji accept it and she say:

So what we can do here?

And Benji say:

I don't know at all. What you want to do?

And she say:

Well walking like this is good. But I want to do something.

And they stroll at the city and they pass by an arcade and they get in. and they pass by a shooting game and Haruka say:

I duel you to this one.

And Benji say:

Duel accepted.

And they smile and place coins on the machine. And they begun to shot at some zombies in the game. After a half hour the screen game over appears and Haruka say:

You took easy on me didn't you?!

And he say:

Not at all. I told you that my arms are not so good.

And she say:

I can't believe that it was a tie. Let's set on this one.

And is a dancing game. They pass by many games and two hours later they are in a karaoke room and Haruka is singing a No doubt music called don't speak:

You and me

We used to be together

Everyday together always

I really feel

That I'm losing my best friend

I can't believe

This could be the end

It looks as though you're letting go

And if it's real

Well I don't want to know

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me cause it hurts

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me cause it hurts

Our memories

Well, they can be inviting

But some are altogether

Mighty frightening

As we die, both you and I

With my head in my hands

I sit and cry

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me cause it hurts

It's all ending

I gotta stop pretending who we are...

You and me I can see us dying...are we?

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me cause it hurts

Don't tell me cause it hurts!

I know what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't speak,

don't speak,

don't speak,

oh I know what you're thinking

And I don't need your reasons

I know you're good,

I know you're good,

I know you're real good

Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la

Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'

Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush

don't tell me tell me cause it hurts

Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'

Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts

And she stop and hand the microphone to Benji and he begun to sing a John Bon Jovi song called blaze of glory:

I wake up in the morning

And I raise my weary head

I've got an old coat for a pillow

And the earth was last night's bed

I don't know where I'm going

Only God knows where I've been

I'm a devil on the run

A six gun lover

A candle in the wind, yeah

When you're brought into this world

They say you're born in sin

Well at least they gave me something

I didn't have to steal or have to win

Well, they tell me that I'm wanted

Yeah, I'm a wanted man

I'm a colt through your stable

I'm what Cain was to Abel

Mister catch me if you can

I'm going down (down) in a blaze of glory

Take me now but know the truth

I'm going out (out) in a blaze of glory

And Lord, I never drew first but I drew first blood

I'm no one's son, call me young gun

You ask about my conscience

And I offer you my soul

You ask if I'll grow to be a wise man

Well I ask if I'll grow old

You ask me if I've known love

And what it's like to sing songs in the rain

Well I've seen love come, I've seen it shot down

I've seen it die in vain

Shot down (down) in a blaze of glory

Take me now but know the truth

'Cause I'm going down (down) in a blaze of glory

Lord, I never drew first but I drew first blood

I'm the devil's son, call me young gun, na... yeah

Each night I go to bed

I pray the Lord my soul to keep

No I ain't looking for forgiveness

But before I'm six foot deep

Lord, I gotta ask a favor

And I hope you'll understand

'Cause I've lived life to the fullest

Let this boy's die like a man

Staring down a bullet

Let me make my final stand

Shot down (down) in a blaze of glory

Take me now but know the truth

I'm going out (out) in a blaze of glory

Lord, I never drew first but I drew first blood

I'm no one's son, call me young gun

I'm a young gun, yeah

Young gun, yeah..., Young gun

And he stop and they match the score and she say:

Okay now what we do?

And Benji say:

I don't know. You beginned with this duel thing.

And she smile and they leave the room. They walk in the city and they stray into a park. And they walk closer sharing heat and enjoying the closeness, very aware that it will not last. They sit in a bench and Benji buy two cans of hot chocolate. And he give one to Haruka and he sit close to her. The night is very cool and they sip slowly the contents of the cans. And Haruka say:

You know. Even with this incident I am happy. Is the first time in six months that we can actually enjoy the other with out worrying about anything else.

And Benji nod and say:

I know. At least here we are nothing else than a pair of young lovers.

And she nod and snuggle closer of him. And she lace her fingers with his and she say:

Why you are with out gloves? I thought that they helped you to control your energy and keep her on you.

And Benji say:

Lately I haven using my energy so much that I end not even having time to wear then. And I am also running with very few energy lately. So I end forgetting then.

And she say:

Just remind of put then on in the morning. Or you could get even worse.

And he say:

Hai.

And they kiss. Sometime after the dawn they return to the hotel. They stay in the room until sometime pass eight and Benji take the Hojo sisters to the airport. After a short farewell that included a last kiss with Haruka he return to the hotel. And while he drive to the hotel he think:

I guess that is time for me bury those feelings.

And as soon he arrive they leave the hotel. Hoshie gained sometime to say goodbye for her family and friends. And they leave Nara for good.

END OF THE CHAPTER FIFTY EIGHT:

Kumi walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story.

And she make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen belong to Benji. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends.

She pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And she pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

She bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And she bow to the audience again and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out


	59. A very deserved break

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. Kumi walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Kumi one character of this story.

And she make a pause and say:

Hoshie Tanaka. Belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use her and her friends and families.

And she make another pause and say:

The final battle against the demon king and the stray rangers is over now. So now will our heroes get some deserved rest? Honestly I hope so. I am tired.

And she bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And she walk away.

CHAPTER FIFTY NINE: A very deserved break.

And in the road Kimihito say:

Hey Benji why you have that face of a cat who just ate the canary?

And Benji say teasing:

Because I ate the canary.

And Iris say:

What canary?

And Julietta say:

Is a way to say that he seen to have done something that he shouldn't done and he is happy about it.

And Reni say:

By the way where is Mana?

And Benji say:

Her sister picked her up this morning. I took her to the airport remember?

And Iris say:

Iris wanted to play with her more.

And Benji say:

Mana was sad about leaving. And she said that she would not handle to see everyone crying. That is why she left in secret.

And Sakura say:

At least she is with her sister.

And Benji nod. And Miki say:

Benji I am sure that you did something wrong. That face of yours is telling me that! What you did?!

And Benji smile and stay quiet. And Kimihito say:

He probably get laid last night.

And Benji say:

You are right. At least unlike you I don't go out there bragging about it.

And Kimihito blush furiously and the girls laugh of him. And later the truck stop in a very large farm and Aki say:

So we are finally here!

And Benji say sited on a couch:

Great. At least I can get few repairs.

And Kimihito is sited in the couch on the other side and say:

You know sometimes you sound like a kind of robot.

And Benji say:

Give me a break. Terry broke my claws and the armors from my arms and honestly it still hurts.

And Sakura say:

This place is wonderful!

And they leave the truck. The cool breeze blows moving the hair and clothes of the battle high members. And Orihime say:

Why we came here?

And Benji say:

To rest. Our time off is ending and we only trained and fought. So we will take the last days to rest and enjoy the break.

And Kanna say:

Sounds good for me.

And a woman with long green hair wearing cream colored pants, a white social shirt and a cream colored vest run to then and give on Benji a tackle hug. And she hang on the tall teen neck and she say:

HIIII!

And Benji say:

Argh! Misago you are heavy!

And she let him go and say:

Sorry. But have been a very long time.

And a woman with short purple hair walk to then. She is wearing a white social shirt, a gray vest and a green skirt. And she say:

Is good to see all of you. And to see the new members too. Please follow us.

And Benji say:

As formal as usual Kokone.

And she smile and say:

Well you all must be tired. We got the reports and the data from the armors. You all must need a good rest.

And Aki say:

You are damn right.

And the all follow the girls. Later in a large mansion on the farm all they are in a room unpacking few clothes. And Benji is on an office with Misago and Kokone. And he say:

Is all set? I really need that procedure.

And Misago say:

Is everything prepared. Aki is already on the sterilized room preparing herself. We are only waiting for you.

And Benji move his right arm a bit and very hard and he say:

I took much damage this time. This week I took more damage than a semester on the school.

And Kokone say:

We heard. So you are ready for it?

And he nod and say:

And where is Madoka?

And Kokone say:

She will arrive later. If we begin now. By the midnight you will be back on your shape.

And Benji say:

Good.

And they walk out of the office. And in the fields of the farm everyone is in the middle of the fields doing what they want to with the free time. And Maria is reading under the shade of a tree, Sakura is playing with Iris and Reni. Orihime, Sumire and Ogami are having a picnic on a shade too. Kohran is playing hanafuda with Miki, Sachiko and Midori. Azusa, Julietta and Kimihito are setting a bunch of lumber in a opening. Hoshie, Kumi and Ayase are training together. And Maria look at the green area and think:

This place is sure great. The sun is not too hot, the breeze not too cool. The air is so clean. If we could have passed the vacation here I would thank the skies.

And the ball that Sakura and the two girls are playing fall near of Maria and Sakura say:

Maria-san can you toss the ball to us?

And Maria say:

Sure.

And she put the book down and toss the ball to the trio. And Orihime say:

This place is sure wonderful. It remind me of my villa back in my homeland in Italy. Of course the area was not so flat. But is still beautiful.

And Sumire say:

Sadly my family don't have any lands like this. This are is so amazing. Stay here on a vacation would be great.

And Ogami say:

It sure must be. Misago-san told me that behind the house have a large orchard filled with the most variable fruit trees and even few that are from the demon world but very sweet. And that we could go there get as much as we want to.

And Sumire say:

It sound lovely.

And Orihime nod. Many hours later in the dinner time everyone is on the large dinning room and Sakura state the obvious:

Where is, Benji-sempai, Aki-sensei, Sei-san and Kokone-san? They are missing.

And Misago say:

They are busy now. By the party they will be joining us.

And Julietta say:

Benji need a special care. Remember Sakura? All that damage that he took.

And Sakura nod and Maria say:

But where he is being treated?

And Misago say:

In the compound under the farm.

And Kohran say:

What?

And Julietta say:

Two hundred of meters under this farm have a medical facility. And the farm itself is the recovering area.

And Sumire say:

Make sense. In this environment I would sure heal very fast.

And Ogami say:

So we came here because of that?

And Julietta say:

Partly. And this place is great for parties. And it have the most wonderful hot springs in the world.

And they chat. At the ten Sachiko lithe the lumber that was fixed on the fields and Kimihito get some sweet potatoes and toss in there. And Julietta is carrying a very large cooler. And Azusa is with a karaoke machine. And they place it on the ground in a safe distance of the fire and Julietta say:

So let's get this party started!

And they all cheer. And Kimihito grab the microphone and he say:

Now I would to dedicate this song to our fearless and stupid leader.

And he begun to sing the A-Ah song take on me:

We're talking away

I don't know what

I'm to say I'll say it anyway

Today's another day to find you

Shying away

I'll be coming for your love, OK?

Take on me, take me on

I'll be gone

In a day or two

So needless to say

I'm odds and ends

But that's me stumbling away

Slowly learning that life is OK.

Say after me

It's no better to be safe than sorry

Take on me, take me on

I'll be gone

In a day or two

Oh the things that you say

Is it live or

Just to play my worries away

You're all the things I've got to remember

You're shying away

I'll be coming for you anyway

Take on me, take me on

I'll be gone

In a day or two

And Kimihito stop and Julietta say:

I know that he likes that one.

And Sumire say:

He was out of tune.

And the hanagumi girls nod agreeing. And Kimihito say:

You girls don't need to humiliate.

And Orihime say:

Now I will sing something.

And she grab the microphone and begin to sing. About three hours later Benji, Aki, Sei and Kokone leave the house and Benji say:

I feel great. In years I don't feel my body so light and my joints so smooth.

And Aki say:

No wonder. We took three kilos of metal from you today. All stored on your bones and joints. And we replaced the ceramic by bones. We managed to found what was making you reject the bones that time. So you are back to your normal organic form.

And Benji say:

Good.

And Kokone say:

We replaced about half of your major bones and muscles. So take it easy for a couple of days. Just to the nanobots do the job right.

And Benji nod. And they see the party and Aki say:

Sounds fun.

And they see and hear Sakura and Azusa singing the music from Tatu called all the things she said in duet. And Benji and Aki look at the other and Sei nod and they shout in chorus:

KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!

And everyone look at the and Sakura and Azusa stop singing blushing madly. And Kimihito drunk say:

Go on! I want to see a good and wet kiss!

And Midori hit him in the head and say:

Stop it you drunk.

And he say:

You are so mean to me.

And Julietta walk to then and say:

So you guys are over?

And they nod and Julietta say:

Good. Now come brink and sing like everyone else

And Julietta drag Benji to the microphone. And sometime later Aki and Sei are singing in duet and Benji is sited with the others chatting and drinking. And Ayase say:

Is okay for him drink alcohol after the surgery?

And Kokone say:

There is no problem.

And Benji say:

I am sterilizing the wounds with alcohol.

And Kimihito laugh and Ogami laugh too since he is as drunk as Kimihito. Way later the party is over and the fire is down. Everyone is in the house sleeping because are tired or drunk. Benji is in the fields laying on the ground looking up at the stars. And he think:

This feel so good. Nothing but the silence and the cool breeze.

And he let out a content sigh and stretch on the grass. Coming out of the house is Sakura. And she say moving to Benji direction:

God why I can't sleep? I have drunk so much.

And she don't even notice Benji until she trip and fall over him. He groan in pain and say:

What the hell?!

And he what is over him and he see Sakura with her head between his legs and he take her out from him. And she say:

Shuat?

And Benji say feeling her breath:

God! There have more alcohol on her breath than anything else.

And he sit and sit Sakura and she say:

Benji-sempai.

And he say showing two fingers at her:

How many fingers you see here Sakura?

And she say:

Something about fourteen. I am not sure.

And Benji see her trying hard to keep her balance while sited. But she is moving to all directions like if she was in a boat. And Benji say:

What you are doing out here?

And she say:

I wanted to burn the alcohol from my system. But I tripped on something.

And he say:

Yeah. You tripped on me

And she already flustered face get even redder. And she say:

I don't know why but I feel so sleepy now.

And she fall forward unconscious. Benji hold her and sigh. He carry her to the house and place her on the bed. And he walk away and think:

I am not tired. I slept by all the afternoon. What I can do?

And he look at the trucks parked in a smack distance from the house and he smile. He walk to it and enter in one of the load box. And he get in a bike and he think:

I guess that a little ride would not hurt.

And he begun to get out of the truck. And when he is about to leave the house a voice say:

What is going on?

And he look at the voice and see Kanna peeking from her room window and Benji say:

Nothing.

And she see him in the bike and say:

Where you are gong?

And he say:

Take a ride around the farm. Why?

And she leap out of the window in her normal outfit and she say:

Can I tag along?

And he say:

Do I have a choice?

And she say:

No.

And she ride behind him. And on the next afternoon everyone is resting in a large living room and Sumire say:

God I am still with a headache.

And Kanna say:

You drank too much.

And Sumire ignore her. And Aki say:

Okay boys you can use the hot spring now. After all you are only three and you will not take long.

And they nod and Ogami, Benji and Kimihito walk away. They walk to a garage and get in a car and Ogami say:

What have of so special in that hot spring?

And Benji say:

It heals you. At last I can get rid of all scars on my body.

And Kimihito say:

And that hot spring is great. You will feel revitalized.

And Ogami seen a bit skeptic. Few minutes later they are in a very large outdoor natural hot spring. And the trio in boxer's swimsuits get in the hot water and Benji say:

God this feels good.

And Kimihito say:

This is heaven.

And Ogami say:

Is not bad.

And Benji and Kimihito look at the other and sunk the other man in the hot water. They let go and Ogami get out of the water spiting water. And he say:

Very funny. And why this water have an odd taste?

And Benji say:

Because of the minerals and the other stuff in here.

And he sit in the water soaking everything from the chin down. The other two follow the lead and Kimihito say:

Two days.

And Ogami say:

Yes. What we will do?

And Benji say:

Well I have a plan for tomorrow. I will tell later.

And the duo nod and they soak happily in the water. And after few minutes Kimihito say:

Hey Benji why you haven't use the shock wave against the demon king? That move should kill him way better than the storm charger.

And Benji say:

The sword doesn't vibrate. So I can't use it to produce the shock wave.

And Kimihito say:

Wow. That sucks. Having a neat and powerful move but so restricted.

And Benji say:

It happens.

And Ogami say:

What is that shock wave?

And Kimihito say:

The most powerful technique that Benji have. It has a stunning power.

And Ogami look a bit confused. And Benji face a wall and then his casual look change to a very serious one. And he get up and walk to the wall and Kimihito say:

What is wrong?!

And pick something on the wall and he say in a very angry tone:

Yu..........I will eat your heart and I will kill that brat!

And Kimihito run to him and see on his hand a small metal disk and he say:

A ghost eyes!! I will eat her liver with onions!

And they run out of the tub and Ogami follow and he say:

What is wrong?!

And Benji and Kimihito grab the respective pants and Kimihito say:

Yu was taking pictures of us to place on her magazine! Again!

And Ogami grab his and run after then. And in the road the girls are in a van and they are chatting. And then Benji suddenly appear with a large ice disk. And he toss it on the car. And it chop the roof cleanly. And he leap on the still moving car and he spin in the air and grab Yu who let out a very scared shriek. And it is cutted when she is froze and covered by an ice block. Benji drop her and Aki stop the car. Kimihito appear and kick the block high in the air. And Benji and Kimihito leap in the air and slam they fists on the block shattering it. And Yu half frozen fall unconscious on the ground. And Benji and Kimihito slap they hands and Kimihito say:

That will teach her.

And Sei come out of the car and say:

Is better you two have a very good explanation for nearly killing her!

And Benji toss at her the ghost eyes and he say:

We have. Now Kimihito and I have a lunch to make.

And Kimihito grab Yu and Sakura say:

What you two mean by lunch?! And why you are taking her?!

And Kimihito say:

We will eat her heart and liver.

And Aki say:

Let her down. She is already damaged.

And Benji say:

She is making porn out of my image! And what about me?!  
And Aki say:

We pay you a model fee. That sounds good?

And Benji say:

That is not the problem! Now I know why in the last two years got way easier to get laid.

And most of the girls blush and Benji say:

And Yu will become barbecue.

And Aki say:

You already frost her. I think that is enough.

And Benji say:

I don't.

And Aki sigh. After a couple of minutes Benji froze Yu again and toss her on the road. And Orihime say:

Look is only me or Taisho, Benji and Kimihito are only with pants?

And Benji ignore her and walk back to the hot spring cursing in Aesir. And Bianca shout:

Stop cursing!

And Benji change to another language. And Sei say:

Okay how we will defrost her?

And they look at the now frozen girl.

END OF THE CHAPTER FIFTY NINE:

Kumi walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story.

And she make a pause and say:

All the characters that is not from the Sakura Taisen belong to Benji. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends.

She pick a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And she pause and say:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

She bow to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And she bow to the audience again and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights goes out


	60. Time to enjoy the vacation

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. Kumi walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Kumi one character of this story.

And she make a pause and say:

Hoshie Tanaka. Belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use her and her friends and families.

And she make another pause and say:

We finally got a time out to rest and enjoy our stay. But thanks to Yuu and her mercenary mind we got a bit of trouble. But that is over now.

And she bow to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And she walk away.

CHAPTER SIXTY: Time to enjoy the vacation.

A couple of hours later in the living room Yuu are very pale with her feet in pail with hot water and with a blanket over her shoulders and a hot water bag over her head. And she sneeze and say:

Thank you for the cold Himura!

And Benji is with his hand made knife on his hand and he say:

Don't push it Yuu. I am very hungry.

And she flinch at his cold glare. And Sakura say checking a thermometer:

Her temperature fell!

And Aki say:

Stop freeze her at distance Benji!

And he look away and Yuu sneeze again and Reni says:

I think that is a fair punishment. What she did is a crime after all.

And Sei say:

She knows very well but the money that she make with that magazine is huge.

And Benji sigh. And Sakura say:

I know that is a bit harsh. But is not right do that kind of thing.

And Julietta say:

Well is done now. I think that we should enjoy what we still have of our time off. We have two days, three nights and a half morning and an afternoon.

And the others nod and Yuu say:

You guys are very cold.

And Benji say:

You are damn right. And I am the colder one.

And Yuu back away. And Sumire say:

So what else we can do?

And Miki say:

Well we are near of Kyoto. We can enjoy the day there.

And they all agree. And Misago say:

Well you guys can do it. But first Madoka-sama ordered us to give Benji a thing since he lost his.

And Julietta say:

A new bike?

And Kokone say:

Yep. When we got the news that he busted his, Madoka-sama ordered us to build one. We just finished it. Is Kouta new pride and joy.

And Benji say:

Just great. He keeps bugging over the armors and now he will bug me because of the bike.

And Aki say:

Because you tend to bust then.

And he says:

Is because I am usually tossed over some kind of extreme danger. Like in Nara.

And Misago say:

Anyway let's pick it up.

And he nod and he is escorted by her to another room. And the battle high move to they own rooms to change clothes. And about twenty minutes later everyone is by the truck waiting for Julietta, Kimihito and Ogami take out the cars from it. They chat over visiting Kyoto. And they hear the roar of an engine. They stare at the direction of it and see a large metal blue bike. It is carrying two people. And it stops near then. And they see that is Benji who is driving and Misago is riding with him. Benji turn off the engine and he say:

Now this one is really good.

And he is over an altered bike with a very large engine and a strong looking frame. And Julietta see the wheels twice thicker than the normal and she say:

It sure looks nice.

And Benji say:

According to Misago this one has a better performance than my old one. I am a bit of a hurry to try it.

And Julietta sigh and Misago get out of the bike. And they move to Kyoto in a small convoy. Sometime later they are in a parking building in Kyoto and Sachiko says:

So what we will do now?

And Benji say:

Is noon now. So what about a lunch in the company expenses?

And he shows a credit card and Miki say:

Where you got that?

And Benji say:

I pickpocket Kouta. That ass hole will learn to not call me a reckless idiot.

And Sumire say:

You pick pockets?

And Maria says:

He can steal your panties with out you noticing it.

And the girls discreetly check they underwear and Benji say:

I don't do it very often.

Now I know a really good sushi house around here.

And everyone cheer. Sometime later they are in a sushi bar and the table in front of then are filled with sushi and sashimi. And they are eating and Hoshie scoop few tamago sushi and Julietta say:

Get some of salmon Hoshie.

And Hoshie say:

Okay. But I like more the tamago one.

And Kanna say:

Okay more for me.

And they eat and chat happily forgetting that less than three days ago they was facing certain death. And after a very large meal they walk away. They enjoy the day walking by famous spots of the city. After a day in the city they return to the farm to rest. During the dinner Aki say:

Well you all seen to have fun today. Well tomorrow we will go expend the day in the waterfalls near of the Mount Tenjo. So get up early and take your swimsuit with you.

And they nod and move to the rooms. And on the next day very early in the morning they are all in a minibus each one carrying a small bag. The air is letting know that everyone is a bit sleepy. Aki is driving the minibus. Benji is sited beside the driver seat with an oriental version of his regular clothes, but they are looser than the normal ones and the vest instead of having buttons have cloth bands to close it. Julietta is wearing a loose shirt and jeans. Kimihito and the others are wearing them normal clothes. Aki is humming a song and Benji is playing on a game boy advanced. And everyone else is trying to stay awake. Sometime later they arrive in a mountain. On the edge of it have a large waterfall. And the terrain forms many more but smaller ones. There is a large pond on the foot of the waterfalls and everyone gaze at it impressed. And Aki stop the bus and they get down. Benji, Kimihito and Ogami are made voluntaries to set the camp. While the girls change to the swimsuits inside the bus. Kimihito try to peek on then but few lightning daggers on his back make him give up. And Kimihito say nailing a large pole on the ground:

Why you did that Benji?!

And Benji say:

So you would not peek on the girls changing.

And Kimihito say:

But that hurt!

And Benji say:

Of course it hurts! It is supposed to hurt. Is an attack.

And Kimihito and Benji argue while building a tend for then. Ogami is setting chairs and he sigh at the idea of see all the girls in swimsuits. And when they finish the girls come out. Aki leads the line and Ogami faint with a heavy nosebleed seeing Aki only wearing a small red swimsuit. Sachiko comes out of after Aki wearing a one piece simple black swimsuit. And it makes her pearly white skin get more vivid with the contrast. Miki walks after Sachiko and she is wearing a sportive black one piece swimsuit. Azusa comes out wearing a white and red one piece swimsuit. Midori come out in a simple dark green swimsuit. Julietta come out wearing a light red bikini. And she is pulling Hoshie that is wearing a ocean blue halter neck swimsuit and blue goggles. And Ayase come after then wearing a sportive bikini. And Kumi come out in light gray one piece swimsuit. And then Iris come out in a childish yellow swimsuit. And Reni comes after her in a plain sportive navy blue one piece swimsuit. And Orihime come out in a vivid crimson one piece swimsuit that make very few to cover her. Kohran come out in a tiger striped bikini. Kanna come out wearing a white sports bikini. But her ample bust seems to be larger thanks to the thin and stretchable fabric. After Kanna Sumire come out in a purple bikini with a very fashionable cut. And after Sumire, Sakura comes out wearing a simple pink swimsuit. And after her closing the line is Maria who is wearing a dark blue bikini. The top is tied by strings and the dark color makes a impressive contrast with her very white skin. Benji and Kimihito stay shocked with the parade and Benji eyes stay fixed on Kanna and Maria for longer than in the others. But he recovers and looks away. And after wake Ogami. Kimihito and Ogami move to the bus change too. Benji walks to a tree and easily climb on it and he lay in a larger branch and Aki say:

Damn. Why he to act like an cat now?

And Julietta say:

Well I will fall in the water. It must be very cool

And many of the girls agree. Kanna drag Maria and Ogami and Kimihito run out of the bus with shorts and to the water. And Aki place a towel in the grass and lay there enjoying the not so warm sun. The younger girls are playing of splashing water on the others. Benji smile seeing then playing and stretch enjoying the sunlight. Few hours later Sumire, Orihime, Ayase, Kanna and Maria have joined Aki in the grass. Maria and Kanna are under the tend chatting. And the others are like Aki trying to get a tan. Benji have moved from the tree to a rock that comes out from the stone wall of the waterfall. But that is not hitted by the water. He is laying with his stomach down lazily napping on the warm stone like a cat or a lizard. His right arm is pending from the rock edge. And his hair is moving with the soft breeze. And Kanna say to Maria:

This place is sure great.

And Maria says:

It is nice.

And Kanna say:

Gee you don't sound all that excited about it.

And Maria says:

It is fun and everything. But you know I can't get very relaxed knowing that there was someone more powerful that Terry pulling the strings.

And Kanna say:

For Pete sake Maria. Let it go. Sei and the others are working on it. As well the others divisions of the guardians. We are off duty. Get some rest. Check out on our fearless leader.

And she point to Benji who is sleeping on the rock. And Kanna say:

See he was the one working harder and he is resting. Follow his lead and rest. We only have two more days of this before go back to the class.

And Maria nod. By the lunch Kimihito and Julietta are grilling few fishes that they brought and Benji wake by the scent and he stretch in a cat like way and he sigh and he sit over his legs and he look around. He gets up and leaps out of the stone and land on his feet besides the waterfall. Julietta smirk and the ground under Benji feet crumble and he fall on the water. And all the battle high seniors began to laugh. And Benji rises and walk over then and Kimihito say:

Perfect.

And Benji look at then and Julietta say:

You deserve that.

And Benji get out of the water dripping wet and get near of then and he get on his fours and he shake his body as a dog tossing water in everyone. The seniors scream and curse. And Benji stop totally dry and his hair fall in a casket and he get up and say:

And that suit you guys.

And he passes by the now wet seniors of the battle high. And Julietta shout:

Inu-Benji! (Benji-dog)

And he walk to the cooler and get a can of soda and lay on the shadow of the tend. The hanagumi girls chuckle at the scene and Benji smile. After the lunch the battle high is resting around the area. Benji is on a boulder far from everyone else. And he is looking at the distance. No one knows that he is looking to Shizuoka direction. He doesn't notice Julietta climbing the boulder. She stands besides him and press a cold can on his cheek. Not much startled he look at her. And she says:

Geez Benji you could at least enjoy the day like everyone else.

And Benji says:

I am not feeling like it.

And Julietta sits beside him and she says:

And why you don't feel like having fun?

And Benji says:

I am not on the mood.

And she sighs. And lean on him and says:

Is her again. I know that is. You have that glow in your eyes.

And Benji stays in silence and Julietta say:

You keep telling me that you are moving on her. But so far I can't see a change from now to the end of last year.

And Benji stays quiet and Julietta say:

Okay you are having casual sex. But is not enough. You still love her. You know that. And you also know that those feelings will ruin everything that you are trying to accomplish.

And Benji nod and Julietta say:

You should bury those feelings deep inside and don't let then come out anymore. It hurts see you like this. Pretending to be relaxing and having fun. I know you well enough to know when you are lying.

And she gets up and she says placing the can beside him:

Let that time in Nara be the last time. I could see how happy you were after. But after the bliss you are always drowned by sorrow. So forget her and move on.

And she walks away. Benji look at Julietta back. She is wearing a t-shirt over the bikini. And he says in a low tone:

Move on...if was so easy to do as if is to say...

By the three in the afternoon they began to pack to move away. And when they finish Sakura says:

This is odd. Where is Iris-chan?

And Aki says:

What?

And they look around and Sakura say:

She was right behind me.

And Benji says:

Show me where she was.

And Sakura nod and point to him the last place where Iris was. And Benji crouch in the ground and check the tracks and Aki says:

So?

And Benji say:

Have many overlapping tracks here. From all of us. It will take a while to isolate the fresher one from Iris.

And Sumire say:

And what we will do?

And Benji say:

I will need two of you to come with me. Just in case of anything happened with her. The others can go back.

And Julietta say:

Okay Miki and I go.

And Kanna say:

Sorry sempai. But I think that is better one of us. You know Iris know us way better than you all. If she is scared I think is better that is one of us.

And Sachiko says:

She got a point.

And Maria says:

Okay. So Kanna and I will go.

And the hanagumi agree and Julietta say:

So Benji is okay with you?

And Benji say:

Is fine. Put on your clothes and bring some to Iris.

And Maria says:

And weapons?

And Benji says:

We will not need then. Besides if she is in the mountain weapons can't be used.

And Sachiko and say:

And you will have trouble in there too.

And Benji say:

I know but I am the best tracker of the group.

And the girls move. And Aki say:

We will return to the main house. I will return with a car.

And Benji nod. And Maria and Kanna walk to him and they move on. The remaining group waves a good bye and the hopes of a best luck. And Kanna say:

Now where?

And Benji say:

Follow me.

And he walks to the mountain sniffing the air and checking the ground.

END OF THE CHAPTER SIXTY:

Kumi walk to the stage and say:

I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story.

And she makes a pause and say:

All the characters that are not from the Sakura Taisen belong to Benji. Taking out Tanaka Hoshie and her friends.

She picks a paper from his pocket and say:

All the organizations named on the story are fictional any resemblances with real ones are coincidence. And explanation about then will be given on the story.

And she pauses and says:

And thank you very much HaruNatsu for reviewing the story. I hope that you and anyone else that is reading this have enjoyed the story.

She bows to the audience and say:

Please read and review. Any opinion is valid. Even a bad one.

And she bows to the audience again and walk away. The curtains fall and the lights go out


	61. Intermission

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new Sakura Taisen/Wars fanfic. This is an altered dimension story. I don't own Sakura Taisen or any of the characters. I also don't own the characters of the game named Dividead. The personalities and actions of the characters are changed. As well events and names of the school. All the others characters belong to me. Dividead belong to C's ware. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Lights go on and a stage show up and red curtains rises. Kumi walk in and say:

Hi everyone I am Kumi one character of this story.

And she makes a pause and say:

Hoshie Tanaka. Belong to HaruNatsu. Benji have her authorization to use her and her friends and families.

And she makes another pause and say:

We finally got a time out to rest and enjoy our stay. But thanks to Yuu and her mercenary mind we got a bit of trouble. But that is over now.

And she bows to the audience and say:

Please enjoy the story.

And she walks away.

CHAPTER SIXTY ONE: Intermission

After a half hour they enter in the mountain and the air is covered by a cool mist and Kanna say:

Damn like this will be hard to see something.

And Benji say:

And this wet air is making hard to feel scents too.

And Maria says:

What have on this mountain?

And Benji say:

Nothing much. This is a holy mount. So it has few lost souls that wander here. Some wild animals too. But nothing evil.

And Kanna say:

Ghost?!

And Benji say:

Well it has some.

And Kanna is now visually scared and walking very near of Maria. And Benji say:

If I remember right it has the ghost of a old priestess that cake here about one thousand years ago and she died falling from a cliff. She is a king priestess that helps the travelers who got lost and aid those who need.

And Kanna hair is standing on the end and Maria say:

I think that you could stop it Benji. Kanna is very scared.

And Benji say:

Okay. But be careful. This place is quite tricky. And if you see someone at the distance doesn't run for the person. It can be a illusion. Got it?

And the duo nod. And they pass by a valley and some energy begun to flicker around Benji like electricity. And Kanna say:

What is that?

And Benji say:

Great. I don't know what got stronger. The barrier of me.

And Maria says:

What you mean?

And Benji say:

From now I will lose many abilities.

And as he continue to moves more energy flicker. Kanna is now hugging Maria looking at the sides very scared. Meanwhile in another part of the mountain in a valley Iris is playing with a girl who is wearing a very white kimono and she have white hair and a white skin with black eyes. Iris is wearing a shirt and they are playing of volley. And Benji, Maria and Kanna are walking by a small trail and Maria says:

Come on Kanna let me go! He was only kidding!

And Benji says:

I was not. But they are harmless Kanna.

And Kanna still hugging Maria. And Benji stop and the duo stop too. And in front of then have a priestess. And Kanna grip gets stronger on Maria and the blonde can barely breathe. And the priestess walk to then and Kanna close her eyes and hug tighter in Maria. And the blonde look at Benji who is stopped in the same place. And the priestess says in old Japanese:

You once again. Haven't you learned that this place is harmful?

And Benji says:

I am sorry honorable priestess. But like the time before I came here after someone. But this time is a friend who got lost.

And the priestess says:

I see and say to me the name of the person that you search.

And Benji says:

Her name is Iris. She is a young girl with golden hair.

And she close her eyes and for a second she fades and she open her eyes and she says:

She is on the valley in the heart of this mountain. She is with the white light now. And you know that as closer you gets from her worse you will get.

And he nods and he says:

I know. I appreciate your concern honorable priestess. I will try to avoid a dreadful fate in this land.

And she nods and vanish. And Benji says:

Kanna let Maria go! She is turning blue.

And Kanna let Maria go and the blonde takes deep breaths enjoying and savoring the air. After the blonde recovers from her unpleasant experience they move away.

In the farm house everyone is worried. "It has passed three hours!" Orihime says. "Look they will come back." Julietta says. As if rehearsed the door opens. Benji walks in carrying a sleeping Iris on his arms. Maria and Kanna walks behind him and closing the line are Aki. Before anyone can say something. Maria places her index finger over her lips shushing then. Benji takes Iris to her room. "So what happened?" Sakura asks. "Iris played a lot with a friend over there. She is just tired. Honestly so do we." Kanna says. Maria and Kanna walk to they own rooms and go to bed leaving a surprised Hanagumi behind.

End of the chapter sixty one.


End file.
